


The Lightning and the Sparrow

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 192,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mistoffelees discovers he has magic, that alone should be enough to turn the world on its head. Which is little compared to finding a new lover and suddenly having the city's gangs after you. Until you find out the magic'll kill you on top of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Danger of Walking Quickly

The danger of walking quickly while looking down is that the person coming past in the opposite direction might well be doing the very same thing, in which case collision is imminent. For example, a rather black tom was looking at the paperwork he had been sent out to fetch, running a paw through his thick black headfur as he strode quickly across the college campus, a hint of chill in the autumn air though the day was sunny enough. Flipping through the papers again, Mistoffelees sighed to himself in slight frustration at the errand.

Coming from the other direction, Coricopat examined the map in his paws again, frowning at it, wondering if they just modeled the entire campus after a rabbit warren. He finally looked up just in time to collide with the smaller tom, whose paperwork went flying up, and Mistoffelees tried to grab as much of it as he could before it fluttered to the ground. "Er, sorry," he said, not really looking at the tom he ran into, more concerned with gathering up the papers.

Cori quickly moved to pick up a couple of the scattered ones. "Same. Least they're none the worse for the wear."

"Ah, thank you. And good, that secretary really doesn't need any more reason to threaten to hang me up," Mistoffelees said, picking up the last of the papers and finally raising his eyes to look at other tom, blinking them once. The tom was taller than him after all—like almost everyone else was, but Coricopat 's height was made more striking by how angular he was, his grey stripes matching his grey eyes.

Cori glanced back down at the map. "I do wonder, could you perhaps direct me to the performing arts center?" he asked.

Mistoffelees smiled at him, brightening slightly at the prospect of being helpful, tail swishing behind him. "Certainly. I can even do better since I'm heading there myself."

The taller arched an eyebrow, but offered a bit of a smile in response. "Thank you, much."

Mistoffelees turned, heading that way. "Got confused by the map then did you? It's a bit of a terror if you're not used to the place. What you going for there, anyhow? I mean, you're not a student so far as I know, unless you just started but the quarter's a few weeks over so I doubt… that…" he managed to shut his mouth off finally.

Cori fell into step beside him. "I'm supposed to be looking at the computer they've got some of the technical boards hooked through. Some sort of glitch."

"You're the computer guy?" Mistoffelees said, glancing over at him. "Oh thank god. We were starting to worry that the thing wouldn't be fixed in time.

"In time for?"

"Tomorrow's performance. It's the premier of  _A Tale of Two Cities_. It's a musical version, and we need the computers to be up and running," he explained, tilting his head up to look at the other as they walked, getting some of his headfur in his eyes. "Um, you can fix it by tomorrow right?"

"I should be, my guess is it's something minor, but I won't know until I get a look at it." After a pause, Coricopat continued. "So you're a Theater major then?" He managed not to roll his eyes at himself, leaving the question there.

Mistoffelees grinned. "What gave you that impression?" he teased. "Yeah, I am."

Cori chuckled. "What's your involvement with the production coming up?"

"Charles Darnay," Mistoffelees replied, downplaying the fact it was one of the main leads. "I mean, Carton is the character with all the best lines, but I have never the physical presence, nor the voice for such a role in any way shape or form." He paused, shoulders hitching slightly. "Sorry, I can ramble a bit. It comes from standing on a stage and expecting people to listen to me I think." Cori nodded slightly as they finally reached the PAC. "Right, well then, I can show you exactly where you need to go and who to talk to if you want," Mistoffelees said, dropping the papers on the front desk and getting a glare from the secretary behind it.

"That would be helpful, thank you," Cori replied.

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, heading for the stairs. "This way." Coricopat followed the black tom through the building, his grey eyes looking it over as they went. Mistoffelees finally stopped in front of another student who was standing by a computer. "Here you go," he said to Coricopat . "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, nodding to him before going back downstairs. It was only when he got to the bottom he realized he had forgotten to ask him his name. The same thought occurred to Cori but he shrugged it off, turning to confer with the student at the computer.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat returned to the flat late that evening, stepping in and closing the door firmly behind himself. It turned out the issue hadn't been a "little" glitch, but required a lot more time and energy than he'd expected.

"You're home late," Macavity said from where he was sitting and using Cori's computer at the small table that stood to the side of the living room, in front of the sliding glass door to the apartment's small balcony. "What held you up so long? We're sorta supposed to be working on that one really big project, remember?"

"Yeah, had to take more time to fix a problem at the—Is that my computer?"

"Maybe," Mac answered, typing away.

"Why?" He made his way over, looking over Mac's shoulder

Mac shrugged and gave the other a cheeky grin over his shoulder before returning his attention to the screen. "Don't want them tracing my id using the computer."

Cori frowned, "So you used  _mine_?" He reached past Mac and shut the computer, picking it up from the desk.

"Sure," Mac said, watching him. "The confusion would give me long enough to get out the window. And hey, I was in the middle of something rather delicate."

"I don't care. How many times have I told you  _you don't get to use my computer for that sort of thing_?"

"Apparently not enough," Mac replied with a smirk.

"Damn it, Macavity, stay the hell off of my computer with your illegal dealings. I just changed the password  _again_  too."

"You're password changes are so obvious though," Mac drawled, leaning back in the chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I hate you," Cori informed him.

"No you don't," Mac said with a smirk.

"Right. I hate the fact that you seem to think that everything that's mine is yours."

"'Cause it is," Mac said blandly.

"Is not," Cori protested.

"Might as well be then," Mac said, rising and going to the kitchen.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Cause," Mac replied, hunting down the coffee.

"Not a logical answer, Mac."

Mac turned and gave him a long look. "Logic? You wanted a logical answer, move in with your sister."

"Hell no."

Mac laughed, making the coffee. "Then don't tell me about logic."

"Just stay off my computer, hm?"

Mac nodded, even though they both probably knew it wouldn't last. Cori rolled his eyes, but moved into the kitchen to see about finding something to eat. Mac just continued to make the coffee, turning to lean against the counter and crossing his arms. "So, what kept you so long?"

"There was an issue with one of the computers at the college. Was more extensive than I expected."

"You misjudged something? Sure the sky's not collapsing? Which department anyway?" the ginger tabby asked, teasing tone evident.

"Theater. Figured there wasn't much they could have done to their computer. Three hours later I finally finished..."

Mac raised a brow at that. "Well, never underestimate the power of college kids to screw up."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Mac turned back to the finished coffee. "You want any?"

"Please. How was your day?"

Mac shrugged, pouring the two cups. "Nothing terribly exciting. Any plans for the next couple days?"

"Was considering going to the theater's performance tomorrow night."

"Hm," Mac said, his interest perking, "What are they putting on?"

" _A Tale of Two Cities_."

"Ohhh," Mac said, his interest definably perked. "There's a musical of that? You buy a ticket yet?"

"No. I didn't want to listen to you complain if I did and you wanted to go," Coricopat returned dryly.

"Oh good. Because I do. And now I don't have to yell at you for going without me."

Cori grinned. "I'd consider it fair after you used my computer  _again_." He went over and picked up the phone to call.

Mac smirked and shook his head. "Oh, but you don't put up nearly the fuss I do when I don't get my way."

"True. Very true." He muttered before turning his attention to the cat on the other end of the line. Mac laughed, drinking his coffee then, glancing at the food Cor had gotten out. Coricopat hung up a few minutes later. "Alright, we have two tickets for tomorrow. You owe me thirty-four for yours."

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees came off the stage finally to the bustle of the back, being nearly lifted up by Bombalurina. "You did good tonight," she said, setting him down.

"You were amazing," he informed her, slipping toward the backstage with her following. They were two of the first changed and out, Bombalurina glomping her latest boyfriend who was waiting at the back, and Mistoffelees looking around to see if Victoria had made it.

The white-furred psychology student slipped over to her cousin, a small bouquet in her paws which she pressed into his as she gave him a quick hug, murmuring in his ear. "You did great...Dad came, so...don't let him get to you. You were fantastic."

He squeezed her back. "Thank you," he said, taking the bouquet and glancing around, suddenly more wary for his uncle. Bustopher Jones was not too hard to spot though, his bulk making a path through the crowd. Mistoffelees bobbed a quick bow. "Sir, thank you for coming," he said.

Jones inclined his head. "There were perhaps worse things I could do with an evening," he huffed, making Mistoffelees twitch slightly. Victoria glanced between the two of them, sighing softly.

"Thank you for coming anyway," Mistoffelees said quietly.

Jones huffed again, nodding. "Well, your voice was slightly off, and the stage too crowded, but it was a passable show."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded again, thankful that the other had not commented on the fact that he was playing the nephew to what could only have been considered an evil uncle. "Thank you."

Jones gave him a look and turned to his daughter. "Well then, we should get home. Mistoffelees," he said nodding to his nephew and turning back the way he came.

Mistoffelees glanced over at Vic smiling and giving her another quick hug. "Thank you so much for coming."

She returned the hug. "You're very welcome. He's out of his mind, it was gorgeous. Keep up the good work, and let me know what the rest of the schedule's looking like," she offered him a smile before slipping after her father.

"Of course," he told her, and watched her go, glancing around the milling crowd. Spotting a tall and angular form that looked familiar, he considered him for a moment before recognizing him and moving toward him. "Hey," he said, approaching the mottled tom. "Thank you so much for fixing that. We really would have been in trouble if you hadn't," he said before he could think better of it.

Coricopat turned, pausing momentarily before he fully registered who the tom was. "Oh, of course. It's what they pay me for."

"Still," Mistoffelees said, his head tilted slightly. "I never did get your name either."

Mac paused, having been in front of Cor, and turned at his flat mate talking to another cat, considering the smaller black furred tom. Extending his hand, the mottled tom replied, "Coricopat Zimmerman."

Mistoffelees took the hand, smiling at the other. "Mistoffelees Quaxo . I just really wanted to say thank you."

"You're quite welcome. It was a good performance."

"Thanks for that as well," Mistoffelees said with another grin, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Cori returned the smile. "Well, it's true. Especially for an opening night. Bravo."

Mistoffelees's smiled actually widened. "Well, I'm glad you came to see it then."

"It was my pleasure."

Mistoffelees was half tempted to ask him what he was doing for the rest of the night, but bit his tongue on the question. Post show hyperness aside, it was probably unwise to flirt with the tech guy he just met. "Well then..." He needed to learn something about taste anyway, and that was never a good plan with strangers. Eventually he would figure that out, he hoped.

"Perhaps I'll see you around?" Coricopat offered.

"Certainly," Mistoffelees replied, smiling easily. "Especially if you like to come to the theatre."

"I do. Well, good evening to you, and enjoy the rest of the run."

"Thank you, a good evening to you as well," Mistoffelees said.

Mac had been watching the pair without commenting, though he gave Cori a raised eyebrow as they left. Cori glanced at his friend. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," Mac replied as they walked out into the November night.

"You didn't need to. What was that look for?"

"I don't know. He seemed pretty cheerful to see you."

"So?" Cori arched his eyebrow.

Mac shrugged. "So nothing. Just interesting." Mac actually thought about his next statement before saying it, which was rare for him. "He's pretty cute too."

Cori's blinked, ears flickering. "Oh? I hadn't noticed."

"Oh sure you hadn't," Mac said, turning his collar up slightly. It was chilly.

Coricopat shrugged, his hands deep in his coat pockets. "So what? He's probably a good several years younger than we are, and with my luck doesn't swing that way anyhow."

Mac shrugged. "Oh come on, it's been ages. At least check things out before making assumptions like that. You don't know, it might work out. You have to try first though, and it's been, what, over a year? Two years almost? Since the last time you tried a relationship?"

"And we all remember how well  _that_  went." Cori muttered. "I seem to recall her throwing a vase at me on her way out."

"Well," Mac said, spreading his hands out. "He doesn't look like the vase throwing type."

Coricopat looked at his friend, unimpressed. "I've met him _twice_  and I don't know if you can call yesterday afternoon a 'meeting'."

Mac grinned. "Just saying."

"I'll consider it."

"You do need to get out more," Mac said with all seriousness.

"I get out."

"Not enough," Mac said, thinking about all the computer time he could have if Cor was out on a date. And, well, it would be good for Cor too, of course, it wasn't _all_ about Macavity's need. Just most of it.

"You realize if I do start going out, I'm taking my computer with me, right?"

Mac gave him a dark look. "That will get you odd looks, going to a movie with your computer under arm."

"Better than let you get the government on my tail with it," his flat mate returned shortly.

Mac laughed and shook his head. "True enough. I should probably stop abusing you but..."

"But why start now, it's only a habit of twenty-five years." Cori replied sarcastically.

"Exactly!" the taller tom replied with a grin, leading the way back to their apartment, which was in walking distance from the college campus.

"That was sarcasm, Mac."

Mac grinned at him. "So? Doesn't make it untrue."

"The habit part, perhaps, but the other part would be preferable that you changed it."

"Not going to happen though."

"Wishful thinking," Cori rolled his eyes.

"If wishes were horses," Mac said in a sing-song voice.

"Beggars would ride," Cori finished "I know, I know."

Mac grinned. "And that would be a damn travesty." Coricopat shook his head as Mac laughingly got the keys out to their building, letting them back inside.

o.o.o.o

Several days later Pounce entered his flat, flopping down in his chair, dropping his bookbag next to it. "Never. Going. To class. Again," he informed his flatmate.

Mistoffelees glanced up from where he was working on reading a book—a source even, so Gus didn't have his head. "Oh?"

"Nope. Never again," Pounce assured him.

"I'm sure that will go down well," Mistoffelees said with a wry smile. "With your father about as much as your teachers. No, sorry, it'll go down worse with your father. Way worse."

"Mrgh. So? I don't want to study business anymore." Pounce let his head flop back against the back of the chair.

Mistoffelees laughed softly and shook his head. "Well, sorry then. You'll do fine though. Only one more year right? And fall term is almost over."

"Right. Almost done. Twenty Two more weeks of this hell. Not counting any finals weeks."

"Which is much better than it was when you were a freshman," Mistoffelees pointed out, flipping through his book and distinctly not wanting to read it.

"True," Pounce said and paused. "Went and saw the performance last weekend, forgot to mention it...You all did well."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said, brightening at the compliment. "It went surprisingly well. I'm just glad we got the technical glitch fixed in time."

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been good," the patched tom agreed.

Mistoffelees smiled somewhat at that, giving up on the book and rising. "You hungry? I can make something." When Pounce murmured a agreement, Mistoffelees grinned,"Fantastic," he said, heading for the kitchen. An excuse not to be reading, just what he wanted.

Pounce sighed, running a hand over his face. "I'm stopping by the theater department tomorrow, just so you know."

"Alright, any particular reason?" Mistoffelees asked from where he was shredding cheese.

"Cause I'd rather not spend my life chained to the business school?"

"Well, yeah, but why tomorrow in particular?" Mistoffelees asked, humming slightly as he dumped the cheese into a bowl.

"Cause I figured that was as good a time as any?"

"Fair enough," Mistoffelees shrugged, hunting up some vegetables from the fridge, realizing he would have to go shopping soon. The flat mates settled down into comfortable conversation and banter about classes and the merits of the theatre department rather than business school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, your authors victoriousscarf and Meadowlark are quite pleased to be finally presenting everyone with this story. This is actually the very first fanfiction we wrote together, though because of a couple different reasons it was clearly not the first one we've posted. It is truly the start of quite a few trends that show up in some other stories, and is very meaningful to us as our very first finished story together.
> 
> There is also a playlist here: http://magical-notes.livejournal.com/10683.html
> 
> That being said, it is also a mammoth of a story, and we hope you stick with us through it's ups and downs and twists and turns. We've very happy to finally get this out. Thank you for your time and we hope you continue reading!


	2. What Do You Say to Drinks?

The next afternoon found Mistoffelees humming to himself, working on the tune of "Now at Last" as he considered pasta sauces in front of him. Neither he nor Pounce were too picky, or in need of money, but still, he liked being practical.

Cori turned down the aisle, considering what they needed, including something that Mac could have without lighting the kitchen on fire again, and something he himself could stand.

Mistoffelees chose a sauce and glanced up, seeing the same angular tom—Coricopat wasn't it? "Hello, Coricopat ," he said as soon as the name occurred to him.

Cori looked up, a bit startled. "Oh, hello…" name, name, what was his n—"Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees smiled at him. "Wow, you remembered that in one go? Bravo."

Cori chuckled. "Eh, it happens sometimes. How're you?"

Mistoffelees smiled, shifting the basket in his hands a little, tail curling behind him. "Pretty good, and yourself?" Lamest attempt at small talk ever, he berated himself, even though it wasn't that bad. He hoped it wasn't that bad anyway.

"Pretty good. Trying to figure something out that my flat mate can make without costing us repair bills."

Mistoffelees snorted, raising his eyebrows. "Wait, what does he do? He couldn't be that bad...?"

Coricopat chuckled. "You have no idea. He's the only man I know capable of literally burning salad."

"You... cannot be serious?" Mistoffelees said, though he was almost laughing. "Tell me he didn't actually burn a salad."

"He did," Coricopat assured him.

Mistoffelees finally gave up and laughed. "That's insane. Well, you might want to try... I don't even know, turkey sandwiches?"

"I may try that...something so he's not sitting around waiting for me to get in in the evenings."

"He's that useless?" Mistoffelees asked, eyebrow arching again as an ear flickered. "Oh, wait, sorry, if I burned salads, I would pretty scared of the kitchen too."

"He's capable of several things, just not necessarily cooking."

"I would hope he could do  _something_ ," Mistoffelees said, shifting the basket again. "But burning salads..."

"Yeah, that one surprised me, too."

"I didn't know that was possible," Mistoffelees said, stepping aside for a queen with a cart.

"Neither did I. I don't even know how he accomplished it," Coricopat shook his head fondly.

Mistoffelees snorted again. "Well, other than burning salads how have you been?" he asked, attention diverted by another shopper briefly before snapping his eyes back to Cori.

"I think you asked that already." Cori couldn't help the slight smile that played around his features.

"Well," Mistoffelees grinned a little sheepishly, "I guess I kinda forgot the answer in the shock of burning salads. It was good right? Your answer I mean, sorry about that."

"Yes, it was."

"Well, good then," Mistoffelees said, simply but smiling still.

"Indeed." He hesitated a moment, musing over what Mac had said after the performance. "Say...what're you doing tomorrow evening?" This was a mistake and he knew it already.

Mistoffelees blinked for a moment. "Well, there's a matinee in the afternoon, but after that nothing." He managed not to ask "why" even as it was on the tip of his tongue.

He steeled himself for the answer. "What do you say to drinks after the matinee?"

For a moment Mistoffelees blinked, giving himself a second to think about it before smiling. "Sure. That would be great."

Cori blinked in surprise at that answer before grinning a bit. "Wonderful."

"When?" Mistoffelees asked, shifting a little again, adjusting the shopping basket he was holding.

"Sevenish?"Cori offered.

"Sounds great. Would you mind meeting at the student center, which, has the bonus of not needing a map to get to," he said with a smile.

Coricopat chuckled. "Indeed."

Mistoffelees' smile widened. "Great. Well," he glanced at his basket. "What else do you need?"

"Well, I have most of it. Need to head over to the produce department, though."

"Well, I need to get some lettuce and oranges, do you mind if I...Just go with you?"

"Not at all."

Mistoffelees' mouth quirked up. "Alright." He turned, finally moving away from the pasta sauces, tail twitching behind him. Cori glanced at him, offering him a slight smile, before heading in the direction of the produce department. Mistoffelees glanced over. "Well then, you do something with computers I'm guessing. What is it exactly?"

"Mostly just general IT, repairs, occasional re-programming." _Hacking, money transfers, things like that…_

Mistoffelees nodded. "Fair enough. You enjoy it?"

"I do, it's a bit of a challenge, and it keeps me busy enough."

"Challenges are good," Mistoffelees replied, not actually sure he believed it of if he was just parroting words that were expected back.

"Indeed they are. What about you? Anything besides Theater studies?"

"Not really. It keeps me more than busy, and I don't need money at this point so that's always nice. Not really huge on the free time, though I get plenty. Breaks are always nice though."

"Indeed. You stay in town for breaks?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "I like my flat. Besides, my uncle lives in town anyway."

"Your uncle?" Coricopat tilted his head.

Another short nod, as Mistoffelees avoided the subject entirely of who exactly the cat in question was. "Yes. But I would much rather not go back to his house anyway so break just means more free time rather than a change of location."

"Ah, I see," Coricopat replied, not really seeing what the other meant at all, even if he thought he did.

Mistoffelees glanced away slightly. It was his fault for even bringing the other up, he just didn't like talking about Bustopher Jones. Especially not to prospective dates. "What about you? You go anywhere when you get the chance?" That hadn't really been what Coricopat asked him but he was curious anyway.

Cori shrugged. "Don't really see the need to. My family's from around here, and it's a nice enough town."

Mistoffelees nodded, swaying the basket slightly. He was about to ask something when suddenly from behind him his name was called. He frowned at the voice, surely it wasn't—oh hell, Plato was standing behind him smiling. "Oh, Plato."

"Mistoffelees! It's been ages!" Plato said, stepping forward and clapping him on the back. "Where have you been hiding?"

"In plain sight, at the theater," Mistoffelees answered, voice flat as one ear tilted back.

Coricopat looked at the new arrival and arched his eyebrow, his grey eyes narrowing very slightly, but he turned away to examine the celery, listening intently despite his appearance.

"You never come to lunch anymore," Plato said with that same cheery grin.

"I'm usually busy that time of day," Mistoffelees evaded, since not reading books for his thesis took up a lot of his afternoon.

"Still, it's a shame," Plato said, trying to put on a sorrowful face and failing. "You'll have to come this week, yes? Catch up?"

"I..." Mistoffelees nearly growled. Damn it, it was hard to back out of something like that. Between Plato and his flat mate it was unlikely he had been left with an escape route. "I'll try," he said finally.

"Excellent!" Plato said, turning his head to study the tall and angular tom he had seen Mistoffelees talking to and raised a brow. Mistoffelees' desire to growl rose at that. "You should especially come this week, since I have some news," Plato drawled.

Mistoffelees was pretty sure he didn't want to know. "Great. As I said, I'll try, alright?"

Plato nodded, and with another glance around, turned. "Well, good day then. Have to run now but you better be at lunch this week."

"Bye," Mistoffelees said through gritted teeth.

Cori watched him go from the corner of his eye. "May I ask who that was?"

"Plato Philipson," Mistoffelees answered, finally allowing the annoyance he had been feeling to come out in his voice and his ears laying flat. "Goddamn bastard in all his glory," he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Sorry, old school mate whose cousin is a darling friend of mine. I just would prefer to never deal with him again.

"And yet you could have declined his invitation to lunch." Cori remarked, picking up an apple to check it for bruises before putting it in the produce bag.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said, eying the carrots a little too intensely. "That way Pounce could have bemoaned around the apartment for the next week about abandoning him in the face of danger."

"Pounce?" Coricopat asked, glancing at him.

"My flat mate. He's very good friends with the cousin, Tumble, and attends those lunches more than I do. He would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't go this time. And since I live with him..."

"Ah, I see," Coricopat certainly knew something about flat mates.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Sorry, that, well, honestly, is probably more than you ever wanted to know."

Cori mirrored the motion. "It's not my business."

Mistoffelees almost remarked that depending on how drinks went it well could be, but didn't. He certainly should not be one to talk about something like that. He put another couple of oranges in his basket instead and shrugged. "So, seven tomorrow?"

"Indeed, at the student center?" Cori confirmed.

Mistoffelees nodded, smiling again for the first time after Plato had appeared. "Yeah."

Cori offered him a bit of a smile. "I'll see you then."

Mistoffelees' smiled widened. "Yeah, have a good day then."

"You too. Take care."

Mistoffelees nodded once more, waved slightly, and headed for the register. Cori watched him go before turning to finish his shopping. He had a date tomorrow night. Oh god, he had a date tomorrow night. How had he thought that was a good idea? For that matter, how was he telling, or rather not telling, Mac?

Meanwhile, at the checkout stand, Mistoffelees frowned at his wrist when he starting moving things from the basket to the conveyor. His fur was shimmering slightly with sparkles. Had he not gotten all the makeup off or something? But he didn't wear any sparkles for that play...? He shook his head, he must have bumped into some of Bomba's make up without realizing it, and there was just a little on his wrist. It was not like sparkles meant much when one was a theatre major.

o.o.o.o

Pounce looked up as Mistoffelees entered the apartment the next day. "Hey, Mistoffelees," he greeted

"Hey," he said, dropping his bag, entire body drooping a little with exhaustion.

"You alright?"

"Sure, just a long day," he said, heading for the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Have lunch tomorrow with Plato and Tumble."

"Ah," Mistoffelees said, hunting up food. He hadn't eaten all day. "Do tell me how that goes." He was really hoping he would get away with that.

"Plato mentioned you were coming," Pounce said instead.

Oh shit. Mistoffelees stood frozen for a moment before resuming his current motion. "Did he? Must have been mistaken," Mistoffelees said, pulling down a couple peppers.

"No, he sounded pretty sure, said he ran into you at the grocery store."

Mistoffelees scowled at the wall. "Ah."  _Bastard_.

"So, you are coming, right?" Pounce pressed, giving him a long look.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "Look, Pounce I have..."  _reading to avoid_. Actually, to avoid a lunch with Plato he probably  _would_  read the books.

"Absolutely nothing to do. You're coming," Pounce declared

"I..." Mistoffelees scowled at him. "Look... why?"

"Because I've been making excuses for you all quarter and I'm sick of it."

Mistoffelees bit his bottom lip, looking at the wall. "Why even bother?" he asked with a shrug. "You never have to make the excuses, that was your own choice."

"Because I need someone with an ounce of sanity there?"

"Tumble surely has an ounce..." Mistoffelees protested.

"Mistoffelees..." Pounce almost growled.

"What?" Mistoffelees snapped. "Isn't it enough I don't want to be around him?"

"No, it's not. I know he's an ass, but really this is ridiculous."

"Avoiding someone I dislike is ridiculous?" Mistoffelees snapped.

"Oh come on. I dislike him too, but you don't see me avoiding it every week."

"Then perhaps dislike is too weak a word," Mistoffelees crossed his arms over his chest, flicking his head, making it more obvious that his thick black headfur was scattered with a dusting of sparkles.

"Oh come on, it's  _once_  and it's been like three months since you last came. I have to see him every other day. You can survive two—" He broke off. "Are you sparkling?"

"What?" Mistoffelees snapped, frowning at the other and his tail lashing behind him in anger. "Am I what?"

"Sparkling." Pounce repeated, blinking.

"I'm not  _sparking_ ," Mistoffelees said. "What the hell are you talking... a…bout..." he trailed off as Pounce opened the microwave door in front of him, allowing him to see his reflection. He glanced quickly down to where the sleeves of his tee shirt clearly showed the sparkles up and down his arms.

"Told you."

"What the..." Mistoffelees said, gaping as his paws went up for his headfur, pulling at it in confusion.. "The hell?" his voice broke on the last word.

"It's rather glittery." Pounce replied, cocking his head on one side.

Mistoffelees gaped at him. "Oh god."

"Could be worse…" Pounce attempted.

"I'm sparkling and it could be worse?" Mistoffelees yelped.

"Sure, you could have a date tonight or something."

"How could that be worse?" Mistoffelees yelled, some of the sparkles becoming small sparks.

"Gives you less time to figure out what the hell's going on," Pounce blinked at that.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, hoping that might help a little. It didn't. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, what the hell is going on?"

"There's probably a logical explanation for it, but panicking appears to make it worse." Pounce cocked his head to one side.

"Great," Mistoffelees said, leaning against the wall and sinking down, trying to calm down. Breathe, breathe... _he did have a date that night. With the computer tech._

Pounce came over crouching nearby. "You gonna be alright?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said, hands covering his face. "I don't know what's going on so I can hardly tell if I'm going to be alright."

"Hey...it can't be all that out of the ordinary. I mean, it must have happened to someone before. Just breathe, it seems to be settling a bit," Pounce tried to soothe.

"Have you ever met someone who sparkled?" Mistoffelees demanded, but at least he was calming somewhat, tail curling around one of his legs.

"No, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there." Mistoffelees took another deep breath. At least he had stopped sparking and was now just all glittery, some sparkles appearing along his arms. "Look on the bright side." Pounce spoke quietly.

"Which is?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"The performance is over for the day, so you've got a while before anything else needs to be done outside the apartment, right?"

"Pounce?" Mistoffelees said, voice strained.

His ears flickered. "Yeah?"

"I have a date tonight."

Pounce blinked. "Shit. What time?"

Mistoffelees glanced at the clock. "Seven."

"Then you've got an hour. Go take a shower and relax a bit, get ready, ignore the glitter as best you can and see if it helps any," his flat mate assured, as if having a plan of attack would help.

Mistoffelees let out a small strangled noise. "Right, sure, okay, this will be fine..."

"Give it a try. We'll see what can be done otherwise, kay?" Pounce put a hand on his arm, patting it a little awkwardly.

Mistoffelees nodded, hauling himself to his feet. "Alright, alright."

"It'll work."

Mistoffelees nodded, heading toward the shower. "Thanks."

Pounce watched him go, shaking his head and returning to his studies that he really didn't want to do. It was almost twenty minutes before Mistoffelees came out, toweling his headfur. "The sparkles seem to be gone," he said, heading back to the kitchen. He still hadn't eaten anything.

"Good. See, it's all working out fine."

"Until I start again," Mistoffelees muttered before shoving as much food as possible in his mouth. "Gotta go," he said a minute later, grabbing his coat.

"Kay, good luck. You'll be fine."

Mistoffelees made a small strangled noise on his way out. It didn't sound convinced. Pounce shook his head, all but diving for the phone the second his flat mate was gone.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Mistoffelees was late. More than he was willing to shrug off. He really ought to just return to the flat and call this one a loss. Again.

Mistoffelees was nearly running by that point. What was wrong with librarians anyway? "Sorry, sorry," he said, skidding to a stop. "There was... stuff. Usually much more punctual than this, about ninety percent more, but you just got stuck with the ten percent and sorry..." he was babbling already. Lovely. He told himself to calm down right then because if he—oh everlasting cat—started sparkling again...

Cori shrugged slightly. "Not as bad as some. Shall we?"

Mistoffelees took a deep breath and nodded. "Certainly." Coricopat lead the way to a small club he knew. Good atmosphere, and not as loud as most in the area. Mistoffelees fell into step beside him, shifting the bag on his shoulder. "And how have you been then?"

"Good, and you?" the mottled tom turned to him as they walked.

 _Panicked._  "Fine. It was a long day."

"How did the performance go?"

"It went well," Mistoffelees said with a small smile. "Really well. Well, except when Bomba almost ran into an oncoming set, otherwise fantastic."

"Well, that's good. How many more performances?"

"Six I think? Yeah, six," Mistoffelees nodded firmly to himself, tip of his tail curling.

Cori nodded slightly at that. "If opening night was any indication you all will have a good run."

Mistoffelees actually smiled at that. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees glanced over at him, trying to repress a small twitch at that phrase. "So where are we going?"

"A small club I know, just a block or so more." Mistoffelees nodded, his tail swaying behind him as he walked. "I do hope you like jazz? If not there's another place not too much further," Coricopat added, once he actually considered that others had different musical taste than he did.

"Jazz?" Mistoffelees glanced at him sideways, with a smile. "I could hardly say no to that."

Cori smiled at that. "Good to know." Mistoffelees actually managed a grin at that. They reached the club and Cori held the door for the black cat.

Mistoffelees blinked at that motion for a second before walking in. "Bar or table?" he asked, glancing around. Well, he liked the place already.

"Your choice."

Mistoffelees' ear flickered slightly and he shrugged, heading for one of the tables. Cori followed him, glancing around and then nodding to a waitress. Mistoffelees shifted slightly, unsure of what exactly to say. "Do you come here often then?"

"When I can get the time. It's been a while."

A slight smile flickered across his face. "Time does seem to be something in short supply doesn't it?"

"Oh, good heavens, yes."

"Well, when your time isn't being eaten, what do you tend to do?"

"Read, or come here. Not really much else. You?"

"Theatre tends to try and eat my soul. When I escape it's grasp though, I do enjoy the library and playing cards. What do you like to read?"

"Depends on my mood. I'm always looking for something new. I do like the classics, but otherwise..." He shrugged. "Nothing really specific—though the occasional Dickens or Hawthorne doesn't go amiss. You?"

"Anything really, as long as it's not actually for class," Mistoffelees said with a slight grin, though it faltered somewhat when he thought about the books in his bag. Cat, had the librarian given him an odd look when he requested those ones in particular.

Coricopat laughed at that. "Makes sense."

The waitress approached. "What'll you have, fellas?"

Mistoffelees paused, glancing over at Coricopat . "Anything to recommend?"

He glanced at Mistoffelees, shrugging slightly. "I don't tend to be very adventurous in my drink choices." He glanced at the waitress. "Am I, Dem?"

The golden queen looked at him for a moment and then laughed. "I almost didn't recognize you, smiling, Cori. The usual for you?"

"Something a little less...strong this time I think."

"I have just the thing." She looked at Mistoffelees. "How about you, handsome?"

Mistoffelees blinked at the exchange and the endearment. "Anything not adventurous would probably be good actually." In a stint to annoy his uncle he had once worked in a bar—sadly it had done nothing for his alcohol tolerance.

"Alright, I think I know what'll work for you too. I'll be back shortly." Demeter slipped away to take their orders to the bartender.

Mistoffelees watched her go, turning back to the other. "So, not known for smiling then?" he asked with a small grin.

He shrugged. "Not so much recently."

"Why recently?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Eh, this and that."

Mistoffelees' brow arched. "I think it might have been possible for that answer to be more vague."

"Eh, really, different things. I'd rather not discuss them tonight?"

"No, sorry, of course, just... seriously vague answer."

He chuckled. "At least it was an answer."

Mistoffelees grinned, spreading his hands. "Eh, not so sure it counts as one honestly."

Cori laughed softly at that. "Fair enough." Mistoffelees forced himself to relax more, his tail swishing lazily behind him. Coricopat leaned back in his chair, looking at the other cat. "I suppose I should have asked you this before bringing you here. You are legal to drink, yes?"

Mistoffelees gave him a long look at that. "I'm twenty-five."

Cori's hands came up. "My apologies, not everycat involved in the college is, and many look older than their age."

Mistoffelees' ear flickered and he relaxed again. "Fair enough, it was perhaps a fair question. But I'm in grad school." He was just tired of jabs about his height was all.

"Sorry, should have found a different way to ask that."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "No, it's fine, I'm just a little on edge tonight anyway, and I have heard way too many people talk about my height."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

 _I started sparkling today_. "No, just..." he shrugged again."Just stressed I guess."

"Any particular reason? Or is it not my business?"

"No, it just is how things go. Break is coming up, which means first there's a whole lot of studying to get through, not to mention the production still going and..." random sparkling. Everlasting cat, he was not allowed to panic about that again.

"Ah. I see.

"Sorry, it's a long day. I'll try not to let it affect me so much though."

"Don't worry about it. I have days like that."

Mistoffelees paused and then smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees fiddled with one of the forks on the small table. "Well then." New topic, new topic. "You said you liked... Hawthorne right? What of his books is your favorite?"

"Hm, that is a question. Honestly I like his short stories more than his novels. And you? Have you read his work?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, but I've always meant to. There's just too many books out there, sometimes there're whole lists that I haven't read yet."

Coricopat laughed slightly at that. "I fully understand that."

Mistoffelees smiled. "So, should I look into the short stories?"

"I recommend them. They can be a bit dense, but good."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Alright. When I next don't want to work on my thesis, I might look into that."

That garnered a chuckle. "I doubt your advisor would appreciate that much."

"He tends not to," Mistoffelees said, still fiddling with the fork though not looking at it. "In fact, I'm pretty sure a quarter doesn't go by where he doesn't threaten to skin my hide at least once. I think it's happened so much it's almost reassuring to him. After all, he'd think the world was ending if I actually did work on it willingly."

"Well, at least you know he cares to see you succeed."

"True," Mistoffelees said, his grin faltering slightly. "He really does, and I think he's great just...The actual thesis work is something different."

"Yeah." Cori looked up as Demeter approached again, setting the drinks down.

"If you fellas need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said with a glance up at her. Well, that gave him something else to fiddle with.

She offered him a smile, glancing at Cori with a raised brow. He shrugged slightly in response and she slipped away to see to other patrons. Mistoffelees noticed the raised brow and shrug, raising one of his own in response. "She seems to know you well."

Cori turned back to Mistoffelees. "Hm? Oh, we're old friends."

Mistoffelees nodded, taking a sip of the drink and blinking at it. Coricopat noticed the look. "Is it alright? I can see if she can find something else if you'd prefer."

"No," Mistoffelees said shaking his head and smiling. "Just different, but probably in a good way." He took another sip and nodded.

Cori nodded, taking a sip of his own drink, a slight smile curling the corners of his lips. He hadn't ordered this drink in at least a year, and yet...hm.

"You seem to like yours."

"Yes, I'd completely forgotten what it was called, it's been a while since I ordered it, but it's an old favorite."

Mistoffelees nodded, taking another sip. "Sometimes old favorites are nice to come back to."

"Indeed."

Mistoffelees turned the glass around in his hand. "You probably wouldn't want to see my copy of Dune, that is an old favorite I have abused terribly."

Cori chuckled. "You know, I do believe that's one I have yet to read."

"Well then, I'll look into Hawthorne and you should read Dune."

"Sounds like a deal."

Mistoffelees considered that statement in terms of how long any past fling or relationship had lasted—after all his flings and relationships really lasted about the same—and almost frowned. "Well then," he said.

"Well...thoughts on another subject?"

"I have to come up with a subject?" Mistoffelees asked with a laugh. "Alright, you said you liked the theatre. Any favorite plays?"

"Hm. Several, mostly musicals, though Neil Simon has a couple of comedies that I do enjoy."

Mistoffelees grinned at that. "Liking musicals is good."

"And what about you? Any overall preferences?"

"To watch or to perform?" Mistoffelees asked. "Overall, I'm pretty much all over the place, though I like some of the late Victorian plays, and mostly musicals."

"Favorite role you've played?"

"Well, Algernon from  _the Importance of Being Earnest_  was perhaps the funniest role to play..."

Cori chuckled. "Wish I could have seen that."

Mistoffelees' grin only widened. "It was a pretty great run, yeah. Bernardo from  _West Side Story_  was a challenge in terms of the dancing, less so for the actual singing in that one." Their conversation drifted for a while after that, moving through books and plays and settling on shared tastes.

Eventually they finished their drinks and Cori checked the time, rising. "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees blinked, a little surprised until he noticed the time as well. "Ah, yes," he rose as well, hefting the bag with the library books. Goddamn hard covers.

Cori considered asking if he could walk the other home. Hell, he momentarily considered offering the other a kiss but dismissed that. "You want a hand with that?"

"Oh," Mistoffelees considered for a moment. "No, thank you. Just, I tend to misjudge how heavy library books are until I actually have to carry them. But thank you."

"Of course." He paused, considering when they might be able to see each other again. He jotted down his number. "Call me?" Probably the biggest mistake of the evening.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened somewhat and he grinned, accepting the number and putting it in his pocket. "Certainly." he paused for a moment outside the door, glancing both ways. "Which way do you live anyway?"

"South of here. You?"

"About that direction," Mistoffelees said.

"Well, then shall we walk at least part of the distance together?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "Besides, it would hardly make sense to part here only to turn the same way." Which he had done before, once on a very awkward date that had only been made more awkward at that moment.

"I suppose that's true." Cori smiled slightly at that

Mistoffelees began walking down the street, having shouldered the bag. Coricopat fell into step beside him. Mistoffelees glanced over at him, wishing his paws had something to do and shoving them in his pockets. "Well then, where do you live? Or was that too forward of a question?"

"Fourth street" He replied before he thought about it, and then paused, "But I would rather you never come by."

Mistoffelees considered that and his ear flickered. "Oh?

"Yes...it's just...best to avoid that eventuality. While we're at it, call, don't text that number."

Mistoffelees stopped being so offended and was now just curious. "Why?"

"My flat mate's insane."

"Oh." Mistoffelees paused for a moment. "Why live with him then?"

"Cause it's cheaper than living alone? I've known him for years, and you get used to him after a while"

"Ah," Mistoffelees said, with a half smile. "Sounds interesting."

Cori chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. He's nice enough he's just...him."

"What is it that he does exactly then? Besides burn salads that is."

"...If you ever meet him, God forbid, you'll understand."

"I shall live in terror of that day then," Mistoffelees said with an arched brow.

Cori laughed at that. "You should"

Mistoffelees paused at the front of a street. "I turn here, I don't know if you do or not. You..." could come to the apartment, the black tom thought but wasn't sure if asking that would be far too forward, especially since he just meant for tea or something.

Cori paused for a moment. "Do you mind if I walk you the rest of the way home?"

The shorter tom grinned. "You certainly could."

Cori offered him a smile. "Wonderful."

Mistoffelees turned down the street, leading the way slightly. They finally reached Mistoffelees' door, Cori pausing for a moment, he really ought to get home. Mistoffelees turned to him, fumbling for his key out of his pocket. "I...Thank you. It was a good evening." Especially considering he had been on the edge of panic all night.

Cori offered him a slight smile. He hesitated a moment and then leaned down to briefly kiss the other. Mistoffelees froze for a second, not having entirely expected that but he leaned up into the kiss. Cori finally broke away. "Take care, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment before nodding and smiling. "Good night then. Have a safe walk home."

"Thank you. Good evening." He offered another smile, slipping away.

"Take care," Mistoffelees murmured, fiddling with his keys to open the door and freezing for a long moment when he saw his left hand sparkling ever so slightly. Opening the door quickly he slammed it shut behind him, moving into the small living room area and freezing again.

Pounce startled at the sound of the slamming door, pulling away from the kiss he'd been sharing with his girlfriend—who he'd been very careful not to let his flat mate know about. His brown eyes darted to Mistoffelees, "H-hey. You're back earlier than I expected."

"It's after... never mind, Pounce, what the hell are you doing?"

Jemima pulled back slightly, settling on the couch cushions and glancing between the two.

Pounce felt a flush rise to his cheeks. "What?"

"Hello Jemima," Mistoffelees said nodding to her and she nodded to him in reply before he turned back to Pounce. "What what? You going to tell me about this anytime?" He really couldn't tell what surprised him more, the fact that Pounce had a secret girlfriend or the fact that it was one of his fellow actors.

"I...sure."

"Soon?" Mistoffelees asked crossing his arms over his chest. "How long has this been going on and your father is going to  _slaughter_  you."

"My father? Yeah, I know."

"Brilliant," Mistoffelees muttered. "I'm going to make tea," he said, dropping his bag of books and stomping to the kitchen.

Jemi glanced over at Pounce with a raised eyebrow. "I need to get home anyway," she said, a bit softly.

Pounce sighed, "Alright. I'll see you later, Jem."

She leaned forward, kissing him quickly before standing. "See you," she said, and paused in front of the kitchen, "See you tomorrow Mistoffelees. And don't forget you're meeting with dad the day after next."

Mistoffelees leaned his head out of the kitchen but not the rest of him. "Have a good night."

Pounce watched his girlfriend go, before glancing at his flat mate. "How was your date?"

Mistoffelees shrugged and retreated back into the kitchen. "It went well," he said, though he braced his arms against the counter, looking at them as they were sparkling slightly though nothing like earlier.

Pounce rose, coming into the kitchen and arching an eyebrow. "You're glittering again."

"I know," Mistoffelees said, voice miserable.

"What's wrong?"

Mistoffelees glanced over at him. "I'm sparkling? Or did you mean what set it off?"

"The second."

"Oh, nothing," Mistoffelees said looking back at his arms. "Actually, based off the two times it's happened now, I don't even think it means something's wrong, just that I'm emotionally reacting in some way or another."

"Oh?" Pounce considered him.

Mistoffelees nodded, not offering up more information than that. "Seriously though, Pounce, care to explain what I walked in on?"

"Ummm...me with my girlfriend?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Mistoffelees said, turning his head to face Pounce with his brows raised. "See, that is news to me. Especially that it's Jems. You know, my friend and daughter of my adviser."

"Yeah, well, I have one."

"And how long as that been going on?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Umm...officially? About a week and a half?"  _Unofficially? Closer to a couple months._

Mistoffelees' brow went higher. "Officially? Well, glad I've only been officially out of the loop for a while. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't tell anycat."

"Anycat, sure, that makes sense, but come on Pounce, this is me. We've only lived together, how long? And when would I ever betray you to anyone else?" Especially not Pounce's father. Pounce's father and his uncle belonged to the same group of cats—rich elites who still lived by Victorian ideals even as the rest of the world tried to move on.

"I...I just wasn't really thinking about it, Mistoffelees..."

Mistoffelees looked at him and sighed, shaking his head. "Your father is going to murder you. If  _her_ father doesn't. But," he added, smiling faintly. "If you're happy I'm glad."

Pounce grinned a bit. "Well, I kinda figured on the first bit, thanks for the last."

He nodded, staring at the unmade tea kettle and glancing back at his arms, which had for the most part stopped sparkling, but there were still some glimmers in there.

"So you think there'll be a second date?" Pounce asked after a moment.

Mistoffelees blinked at the question and he noticed a couple new sparkles show up. Fantastic. "Yeah," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth despite everything.

"Good. Who was it with again?"

"You would never have met him, I don't think," Mistoffelees said. "He's actually the guy that came to repair our technical problem. Coricopat … Zimmerman I think was his last name."

Pounce's eyebrow arched. "Huh."

"Huh?" Mistoffelees pressed.

"Nothing, just surprised a bit," Pounce shrugged, trying to look casual.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "By?"

"A, you have a second date, b, it's a guy, c, it's the IT guy."

Mistoffelees shrugged again. That was about what he figured, but better to know for sure. "Well, he was nice. And I've gone on second dates before. With guys. It has been known to happen."

"Yeah, just not very often."

"True," Mistoffelees said and sighed. "But, he was nice. And… It's not late, but I'm tired. I might just head to bed."

"Kay. You joining us for lunch tomorrow?"

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "I'll try Pounce, I really will try."

"Kay. Sleep well, Mistoffelees."

"Thanks, and you as well whenever you get around to it," he murmured, abandoning the kitchen and grabbing his books on his way to the room. Pounce watched his friend go, shaking his head slightly.

o.o.o.o

Mac sat at his own computer this time, hacking into some high security files he had found. He thought they might be military but wasn't entirely sure. Cori came in, whistling softly under his breath, closing and locking the door to the flat behind him.

Mac's ears tilted forward at that, and he looked up, rather disturbed by the whistling on top of everything. "You're home late."

"Yeah?"

Mac arched a brow. "How'd your evening go then?

"Pretty good, yours?"

"Fine enough. So then, who'd you go out with?"

"A friend."

"Yeah huh, Cor, how many years have I lived with you? Who did you go out with on a date?"

"Oh I don't know, something like...twelve? Thirteen?" He ignored the second question.

"Cor," Mac said, giving him a hard look. "You really want to make me ask three times?"

"No one you know."

"Then why aren't I getting a name?"

"Cause it's none of your business? And it was just a drink."

Mac's brow remained arched. "Okay, sure."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, whatever," Mac shrugged with a smirk, turning back to the computer. "Guy or gal this time?"

Cori rolled his eyes, picking up his own computer. "What are you working on?"

"Hm, just some files I found."

"Ah." Mac arched a brow, clicking a couple times as he continued watching the other. "What?" Cori demanded.

"I said nothing," Mac informed him.

Cori looked unimpressed. "How long have I been living with you?"

Mac smirked. "Well, you're with-holding date information from me. I'll get it eventually."

"A guy." Cori replied.

"See? Was that so hard? Getting a second date out of him?"

"I don't know yet. Probably?"

Mac grinned. "Well good for you."

Cori eyed him. "You know, you really ought to find yourself somecat, if only to get you out of my hair once in a while."

Mac laughed. "Find me a cat that interests me and we'll talk."

"Careful, I may just try."

Another laugh. "Try your best then. Good luck."

"Mm. Well, I think I'm going to call it an early night."

"Alright," Mac said, returning to tapping away at his computer. Cori slipped into his room, closing the door firmly. Mac considered it but shook his head leaving the other alone for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here was have the appearance of the magic! Just a warning here, your author VS tends to dislike stories were magic is easy so except some hell to come from this. In this story we mostly based his magic off what he had in the film, though to be clear here Mac's not going to have magic this story through. Also, yes, Misto and Cori start dating a lot earlier on than usual this story, though their relationship doesn't entirely progress quickly after this.


	3. Come Now, Look A Little More Cheerful

Mistoffelees slipped into the restaurant a few minutes late, looking tired. He was only glad he didn't have any classes that day and only one performance later. He hadn't actually gone to bed until late, having been unable to sleep and deciding to read the few books he could find on magical cats instead. Nothing had actually been reassuring. He has started another one that morning, and had only realized how late it had gotten in time to shower quickly and rush over.

Pounce looked up as his flatmate came in. "Hey, Mistoffelees."

"Hey," Mistoffelees said, sliding into the seat. Plato hadn't arrived yet either. Great.

Tumble glanced at him, offering him a grin. "Long time no see."

Mistoffelees gave him a smile in return. "It has been a while, how have you been?"

"I've been good, you?"

"The play has been going well," Mistoffelees replied, not really wanting to touch on his personal life for the moment.

"That's good," Tumble said, kindly enough.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, smile weak. "How went your last couple terms?"

"They went well. Tiring, but still," the other tom shrugged.

Mistoffelees snorted. "Isn't school always tiring?"

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

Plato chose that moment to make his entrance, swooping into the room and down upon the table. "Tumble, Pounce, and Mistoffelees even!" he said, spreading his paws.

"Afternoon, Plato," Pounce muttered as Tumble greeted his cousin with slightly more enthusiasm. Mistoffelees murmured some greeting, not really looking at the other as he sat down.

Plato glanced over at him. "Oh come now, look a little more cheerful."

Mistoffelees blinked at him, and wished he could have gotten away with wearing gloves in a restaurant to eat because oh everlasting cat there were a couple sparkles starting. He shook his paw under the table and ignored it. "Perhaps, but I'd rather not."

Plato snorted, shaking his head. "Well then how is everyone this week?"

Pounce shrugged. "Same as ever."

Tumble nodded. "Pretty good."

Mistoffelees didn't bother to answer.

Plato eyed the other tom and shook his head. "The same as ever for you too Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes slightly. "Pretty much. Some things don't change." Pounce's eyebrow rose, he'd forgotten the animosity between these two.

"And you, Plato?" Tumble finally asked.

"I have some fantastic news," Plato said.

"That you're moving to Antarctica?" Mistoffelees said sweetly. Pounce chuckled at that. Tumble shot Mistoffelees a warning glance, shaking his head slightly. Mistoffelees' eyes flickered to Tumble and he managed to look somewhat ashamed.

Plato arched a brow at that but chuckled as well. "Oh, Mistoffelees, always so snarky. You'll have to grow out of that eventually. But no, I'm not moving to Antarctica." Mistoffelees bit back his next comment, for Tumble's sake more than anything.

Pounce sighed, finally asking what he was sure Plato was wanting to hear. "Since you seem to have cursed us with your presence a bit longer, what is your good news?"

"I have reached an agreement with Bustopher Jones for the hand of his daughter, Victoria."

A glass sitting in the middle of the table exploded suddenly, shattering over the table in a little heap, the water in it seeping into the table cloth. Mistoffelees looked at it for a second, said, "Excuse me," quickly and left the table as abruptly as he could.

Tumble stared at the glass in shock, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Pounce, on the other hand was on his feet and after Mistoffelees before he could think better of it. Tumble finally formed a coherent sentence. "And what of her, does she agree?"

Plato was still looking at the glass in shock as well, barely registering Tumble's question. "Hm? Oh, I think so."

"You think so?"

Plato shrugged, still frowning at the glass.

Mistoffelees meanwhile had locked himself in the bathroom of the restaurant, leaning against the door, gaping at the mirror. Sparkling was one thing, but this was another. Which was not to say he currently wasn't sparkling as well, little bolts running across his fur and he was lit up almost like a tree.

Pounce knocked on the door. "Mistoffelees?"

"Yeah?" Mistoffelees managed to get out.

"You alright?"

"No," came the small answer from the other side of the door.

"You going to be?"

"I don't know."

"You going to open the door?"

Mistoffelees made a small strangled sound. "Anyone else out there?"

"No, just me."

Mistoffelees opened the door slightly. "Please get in then so I can close it again."

Pounce slipped inside, is eyebrow arching at Mistoffelees. "Cat, we need to figure this out or you're going to have issues."

"I already have issues," Mistoffelees said, leaning against the door again, though at least now his fur was settling down so it was just glimmering.

"Yeah, well, if this is how you react to emotional surprises..."

"I just caused a glass to explode. Sparkling fur is one thing, but that is something else. But... it does make it a little obvious. At least it's winter so I could get away with wearing gloves and coats with hoods but... that won't help everything." He was trying to breathe calmly but it wasn't really working.

"On the plus side, I'm not sure anycat else knows that was you..."

"Hopefully not," Mistoffelees replied, his ears flickering as he remembered what had caused the reaction in the first place. "Everlasting cat though, Plato wants to marry Victoria?"

"I guess so," Pounce replied. "I had no idea."

Mistoffelees covered his face with his hands, hoping that might help calm him down somewhat. "God."

"Breathe, 'cause we can't get to the bottom of what the hell he was thinking if you're sparkling."

"I'm working on it," Mistoffelees said, nearly snapping and trying not to.

Pounce glanced toward the door, "Did she mention this when you last spoke?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Not at all."

"Hm. Do you think she even knows?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said. "I haven't spoken to her in a couple days so maybe not, but I doubt very very much she would have agreed, damn it. That... how could Plato do this?" And how could he have asked Mistoffelees to be there for the announcement? Honestly the black tom couldn't place which annoyed him more—the fact the elites of the town still preferred to act like Victorians when it came to their affairs, or the fact that Plato would throw the engagement in his face.

"He's an ass?"

Mistoffelees growled slightly. "This goes beyond being an ass. This is possibly even ruining lives and I..."

"I know, but this is Plato, he may not actually realize it." Pounce paused, was he honestly defending the other cat? "And you...?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, taking another deep breath."I can't believe him," he muttered, tail swishing.

"Yeah…"

Mistoffelees shrugged, taking another breath.

Pounce looked him over. "I think your fur's finally calmed down. You think you can keep yourself calm enough to join me in interrogating him?"

"In another minute," Mistoffelees said.

"Kay," Pounce offered.

Mistoffelees swallowed, biting his lower lip and finally pushing away from the door. "Alright." Pounce opened the door, slipping out. Mistoffelees lingered for another few moments before turning and walking out as well. Pounce glanced at him and then headed back to the table. Mistoffelees followed him, ear flickering when he saw Plato.

"Well there, M, when you ran out like that I was sure you weren't going to come back."

Pounce frowned at Plato as he took a seat. "So, you're engaged?"

"Indeed," Plato said.

Mistoffelees took his seat, tail twitching when he saw the glass but otherwise not reacting. He flagged down a waiter to clean it up, listening to the conversation.

"And what does she say of it?"

Plato looked at him like he had grown another head. "Must she say anything of it?"

Mistoffelees could feel spark jump between his hands and kept them under the table.

Pounce stared at him for a long moment. "Usually queens like to at least be asked if they want to marry you."

Plato shrugged. "This is hardly a usual situation. It's based on bloodlines and inheritance."

"Still, have you even met her?"

"Of course I met her," Plato said and Mistoffelees nearly stabbed him with a fork. He remembered very well one of the few times Plato had interacted with Victoria. It had been when they were together. The fact that Plato would use that time as a reference for his engagement made Mistoffelees want to possibly stab him with a knife rather than a fork. Instead, he took another breath and tried to relax his grip on the table edge.

"When?" Pounce was pressing.

"Oh, a couple different times. The first was about four years ago," Plato shrugged, brushing it off.

 _Because I took you,_  Mistoffelees said to himself.  _Because I wanted you to meet her. Brilliant._

"And what does she think of you?" Pounce asked.

Plato shrugged. "She seems to have no objections to me."

Mistoffelees closed his eyes for a moment and forced them back open. "As an acquaintance," he said. "That's very different from a husband."

Pounce glanced at Mistoffelees and then nodded very slightly. "I might see what she thinks of this before going all out for it, if I were you Plato."

"But luckily for me you aren't," Plato said with a smirk

"Or unluckily if you end up with a bride who hates you."

Plato spread his paws out. "That's hardly the point of this sort of marriage anyway."

"And if she does hate you?"

Plato arched a brow. "So?"

Mistoffelees rose. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I just wanted to stop by and say hello. But I have a meeting with my thesis advisor."

Pounce nodded slightly. "I'll see you later, Mistoffelees."

He nodded, also nodding to Tumble. "Tumble, nice seeing you," and he didn't even say anything to Plato before gathering his bag and coat and leaving.

"You too, Mistoffelees." Tumble replied.

"Well that was rather abrupt," Plato drawled.

Pounce looked at Plato for a long moment. "Well, it's not every day you're told your cousin's getting married and she doesn't know it."

Plato shrugged and smirked slightly. They didn't even know the half of it, but the tom wore his emotions so easily, it was hard not to mess with them. Pounce finally excused himself, leaving the luncheon swiftly.

Plato glanced over at Tumble. "You've been rather quiet today."

"Just thinking."

Plato shrugged, swirling around the glass of wine he had ordered with the food. "Fair enough."

"I think Pounce may have a point, though, Cousin."

"Oh?" he asked, glancing up.

"Yeah, I mean...really, if she does hate you..."

"Now, why would she hate me, hm?"

"For presuming that she wouldn't?"

Plato shrugged. "It hardly matters to me."

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees didn't in fact have a meeting with anyone, just the performance later. He dialed Victoria's number, but got the answering machine and sat for a moment, turning the phone over in his hands until he dug out Coricopat 's number from his pocket.

Cori picked up on the third ring. "Zimmerman."

"Hey," Mistoffelees said voice somewhat small. "It's, um, Mistoffelees."

"Oh, Mistoffelees. What can I do for you?"

He thought for a moment. Yeah, should have planned that out past hello. "Not sure really. I just felt like calling, if it's a bad time that's fine..."

"No, it's fine." He paused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mistoffelees asked. If it was clear from his voice he was in trouble. He pulled his legs up to his chest, his tail wrapping around his feet.

Cori shrugged before remembering the other couldn't see him. "I don't know, I suppose it's an automatic question for me"

"Oh, fair enough," Mistoffelees said, leaning his head slightly more toward the phone. "And how have you been then?"

"I've been good. And you?"

"Getting through," he said, relaxing somewhat. "I guess I was just wondering, in a hopefully non abrupt way if you wanted to get together again, maybe sometime later in the week?"

"I think that's certainly a possibility. Any particular day?"

"Probably not Friday or Saturday. Otherwise whenever would be best for you."

"Wednesday?"

"Sounds good," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

"Anything else, while we're talking?"

"I don't know, is it too early to ask if you found a copy of Dune yet?"

"Yeah, a bit. Was considering picking one up in the next couple days"

"Well, I thought I would check anyway," Mistoffelees said, leaning back further against the wall. "The play's ending this Saturday, so I might actually get some time without being so stressed." Right, sure, except for exploding glasses and glimmer.

"That would be nice. How's it been going? Wait...I asked you that last night didn't I?"

"Well, yes, you did, but it's still been going well," Mistoffelees grinned faintly into the phone.

"Good to hear."

"And how is your work been so far today?"

"It's been good. Not too heavy, but enough to keep me busy," the mottled tom cradled the phone against his shoulder as he returned to his work.

"Which is often the best workload," Mistoffelees said, letting his head rest against the wall too.

"Very true. What have you been up to today?"

"Went to that lunch," Mistoffelees said swallowing. "The one you heard about in the grocery store."

"Oh? How'd that go?"

"Terribly," Mistoffelees said softly, not really willing to lie.

Cori's ears flickered back at that as he spoke again, his tone gentle. "I'm sorry. Anything you want to talk about?"

"...I don't know," Mistoffelees said. "It just… I just found out today Plato is engaged to my cousin without her consent." He paused. "Sorry. You probably don't need to hear my family issues."

"I did ask." Coricopat replied.

"Anyway, it wasn't a great lunch to say the least."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at that. "It could have been worse. I think."

Cori chuckled very softly, "Then I suppose it's good it wasn't?"

"Rather," Mistoffelees murmured. "And at least now I have something to look forward to on Wednesday."

"Indeed."

Mistoffelees took a breath, considering. "Thank you, by the way, for not minding me calling you in the middle of the day."

"Of course not. It's good to hear from you."

Mistoffelees grinned at the opposite wall. "Great."

"Indeed. Well, I had best get going. I'll see you Wednesday?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said. "When and where?"

"Umm...sevenish at the Student Center? Or I could come pick you up?"

"Whichever works for you best," Mistoffelees said. "I spend a lot of time on campus so either way."

"Well, I'll be heading past your apartment on my way toward the campus anyhow..."

"Then the apartment it is," Mistoffelees said.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Alright, have a good week until then," Mistoffelees said.

"And you. Take care."

"Good bye, Coricopat ," Mistoffelees said, though not quite clicking the end call button yet.

"Have a good day, Mistoffelees." Cori finally hung up.

Mistoffelees sighed, finally hanging up as well, and glancing around the living room of the apartment, where he had retreated after lunch.

About thirty minutes later there was a rapid knocking at the door. Mistoffelees glanced up from the third book on magical cats he got, stuffing it under one of the couch cushions before rising and opening the door. "Vicki," he said, stepping back to let her in.

She slipped in quickly, glancing around, her tail thrashing behind her.

He closed the door behind her. "Take a seat, do you need anything?" He didn't even bother asking her if she was okay.

She looked around for another moment before taking one of the chairs, "Just some water, please, Mistoffelees."

He slipped into the kitchen and returned, handing it to her and sitting on the arm of the chair. "What happened?"

She took a swallow of the water. "You know Plato Philipson, right? I think you used to be friends with him?"

"Yes, I know him," Mistoffelees said, trying not to wince.

"Apparently I'm supposed to be marrying him." She kept her gaze focused on the glass of water as her other hand clenched.

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "God, when did they tell you?"

"This morning." Her tone was clipped, she was still trying to process it.

Mistoffelees sighed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, offering it as comfort. "Can you do anything? Anything at all?"

"What am I supposed to do? You know how Dad gets when he's made up his mind...especially if there's something in it for him."

Mistoffelees sighed. "I know..."

She set the glass aside, fiddling with the beading on her shirt as she spoke again. "What can you tell me about Plato?"

"I..." Mistoffelees paused, unsure of what to say.

Victoria glanced up at him. "Please, Mistoffelees. I-I don't know anything about him."

"I..." What could he possibly say? What good qualities did Plato even _have_? He must have known them at some point after all. "He's intelligent, reads a lot even though he doesn't always take the knowledge from reading with him. He... has good taste for the most part and likes classical theatre."

She sighed. "That's not quite what I meant."

"I'm sorry, we've never been very close," Mistoffelees lied through his teeth.

Victoria nodded very slightly at that, hesitating another moment. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not since lunch, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind if we went out and got something?"

"Certainly, let me just find a coat," he said, rising and taking the glass from her to return to the kitchen.

She rose from where she'd been seated. "How've you been?"

His hand shook slightly as he set the glass down. "Oh, you know, stuff. It's getting toward the end of the term, plus the play still going on so a little stressful but otherwise... good. It's been fine." At least she hadn't noticed his choice of reading material.

"Good to hear. Anything new?"

"Not really," he said, coming back from the kitchen and finding a coat. "Shall we?"

"I think we shall."

He smiled faintly at her, closing the door behind them and locking it before linking their arms. "Any requests on where to go?"

"Hm, not really. Up to you I think."

"You like Jazz music right? There's a little place down here," Mistoffelees said.

"Of course I like Jazz." She glanced at him, "I didn't realize there was a place so close to campus."

"Yeah, I didn't either," he said, leading her down the street toward it.

"How'd you find it?"

He paused for a second, for some reason not willing to mention his date. He was too used to not having relationships last to like talking about them, but this was Vicki. "Someone took me there," he said.

"Oh, really?"

"Really," he said with a faint smile.

She smiled at that. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He nodded. "Rather. There might even be a repeat performance on this one."

"Oh? Well, that's wonderful."

He smiled faintly at that. "Yeah," he said, and felt slightly bad about talking about his dates with her and the moment. "And here it is," he said, leading the way in and toward a table.

She followed him, looking around. "Nice place."

He nodded, sliding into the seat. "Yeah. I rather like it."

Demeter was covering the afternoon and evening shift, rather than the night one today. "Hello, all, what can I get you?"

Mistoffelees glanced quickly down at the menu and back up. "Just water for drinks, and I'll have the other stuff in a minute."

The gold queen nodded, "Aright, I'll be right back with the water."

"Thanks," he said glancing to Vicki.

The white queen looked up. "Hm?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Just thinking. Any idea what you want?"

"Considering the green salad, I haven't been especially hungry today."

Mistoffelees nodded, knowing the feeling. "At least you're eating something though."

She nodded very slightly. He smiled faintly at her, but it was weaker than usual. This week had just gone to  _hell_. "Do... do you have any details about it yet?"

She shook her head. "Sometime in the next year."

"Which is coming up rather soon," Mistoffelees mused, since it was already November. "Nothing more than that? With deals like this, sometimes the bride and groom aren't even required to live together."

She shrugged. "I haven't heard. All I know is I'm to be married before next December to a cat I've met barely a handful of times."

Mistoffelees sighed, fiddling with the fork on the table. "I wish I could help."

"Don't worry about it, Misto. I'll be fine."

"Still..." he said, shaking his head. "I just..."

She sighed. "I know."

"But, a lot can happen in a year," he said.

"True, but we'll have to wait and see."

He nodded, flipping through the menu and closing it. "Yeah."

"What do you think you're having?"

"Sandwich probably. I'm not feeling too hungry today either."

Demeter came over, offering them a smile. "So, what'll it be?"

"I'll have the green salad with ranch on the side?" Victoria requested, looking up at her.

The other queen nodded slightly, "Good choice. And you handsome?"

Mistoffelees raised his brow slightly at that endearment, though she had used it on him before. "A turkey sandwich please." He was half tempted to ask her about Coricopat , since she seemed to know him, but thought against it for the moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Alright, I'll have those out to you in a moment." She set their waters down, heading back to the kitchen with the order.

"Thanks," he said, fiddling with the fork again. "So, other than unexpected marriage, how have you been? Anything new?"

"I've been good, nothing out of the ordinary."

He nodded. "Well, sometimes that's good."

"Indeed it is. Wish it would stay that way sometimes."

He laughed softly. "That would be nice."

"So how's school going?"

"About the same, ready for break to show up."

She nodded. "Soon enough, right?"

"Couple more weeks," he said with a nod. "And only a couple of shows left. Though, auditions for the next play are at the beginning of break."

"What show's up next?"

"Hamlet," Mistoffelees said and actually grinned. "I think another play about an evil uncle should be great. Though I'm worried at this rate I'll be type cast."

Victoria laughed, "Oh I shall have to come see that."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Yeah."

Demeter returned a few moments later, setting their food down. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you, not for me," Mistoffelees said offering her up a smile.

Victoria shook her head slightly, "Thank you though."

Dem offered them a smile and a nod before slipping away.

Mistoffelees watched her go and considered the sandwich. Victoria used her fork to push the salad around a bit, musing over whether she actually did feel like eating

"Should eat," Mistoffelees said, as much to himself as her.

She sighed. "I suppose so."

Mistoffelees finally lifted the sandwich and started eating it. Victoria sighed softly again before turning her attention to the salad. Mistoffelees took a while with the sandwich, but he did finish it. He thought someone out there should be proud of him. Victoria finished the salad, sitting back with a sigh. Cat, could her world turn anymore upside down?

Mistoffelees sighed again, eying the desert menu without much energy.

Demeter came over again. "Would you two like anything else?"

"I don't think so," he said with a look at Vicki to see if she did. She shook her head.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your check then."

Mistoffelees sighed, resting his chin on one hand. "We're a rather active pair today."

Victoria offered him a flickering smile. "Guess so."

He managed a slight smile. "I guess I'm just sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's alright, Mistoffelees."

Deme returned with the check. Mistoffelees thanked her, pulling out the money to pay for both of them. She returned with his change moments later. "Tell Cori hi from me when you see him next."

"Um..." he actually blushed. "Alright?"

She offered him a smile. "Thanks. Have a good evening you two."

He nodded. "You as well."

Victoria rose. "Shall we?"

He nodded, rising as well. "Anything else tonight?"

She bit her lip. "Don't you have a performance?"

He glanced at his watch quickly. "Yeah, crap, I'm sorry I do. You can come of course if you want to?"

"I think I will."

"Good. I just need to stop by the apartment quickly and then head for the theatre."

"Alright."

He led the way back to the apartment, and ran into his room, getting the things he needed. She waited in the main room, looking around and frowning at the way the couch cushion sat, she located the book underneath it frowning a bit more. "What on earth…?"

He came out of the room slightly. "Hm?" Oh crap. He shouldn't freak out, reading old tomes no one had checked out in the last fifteen years meant nothing.

She thumbed through it. "Nothing. Get what you need?" He nodded, trying to resist the urge to take the book from her, since it would be foolish. She set the book down. "Alright."

He walked over to the door, holding it open for her. "You could stay here overnight too, if you wanted."

She stepped out behind him. "I think that might be pushing how long it is before Dad notices I'm gone."

"I figured, but I wanted to offer it anyway."

"Thanks for the thought."

"Anytime you need it," he said stepping out and locking the door.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat entered the flat, closing the door and heading for his room.

Mac poked his head out from his own bedroom. "Heya Cor."

"Oh, hey Mac."

"How're you this rather dreary day?"

"Doing rather well, and yourself?"

"Booooored out of my mind. Anything to do tonight?"

"Not at the moment. I mean there's Mistoffelees' play, but we already saw that."

Mac's brows shot up. "'Mistoffelees' Play'?" he asked.

Cori only then realized what he'd said. "Hm?"

"You said there was "Mistoffelees' Play" but we already saw that. So, clearly, I am missing something, starting with who is Mistoffelees and why does his play matter? Unless," a thought occurred to him. "Was he the little black tom?"

"Hm? Who?"

"Coooor you are hiding details from me and it would be better for you if you just told me them now."

"Yes, I believe that's who I was talking about."

"And when did you get on a first name basis with him?" Cori shrugged. Mac looked rather unimpressed. "Cooooor..."

"What? It's none of your business."

Mac's look only grew more unimpressed. "Cor, when are you going to learn that everything is my business? Was he your date the other night then?"

Cori growled. "...Yes. Mac, please, do me a huge favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from him."

Mac raised a brow, leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms. "Oh?"

"Yes, I'd like to try and get this relationship to last."

Mac blinked at that. "Already? You've known him how long and you have him in a lasting relationship category?"

"No. But I would like him in the third-date category, which means—stay away from him."

Mac shrugged. "Alright, fine, fine. But I'm still bored out of my mind tonight, so if you have nothing to do, I'm going out."

"Alright, fine. I think I'm going to stay in and do some reading."

Mac snorted. "Have fun with that," he said, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. "Probably going to hit up some pubs, see if anyone is willing to risk playing darts."

"Kay, have a good night."

Mac nodded, slipping out and turning his steps toward the theatre, getting there in time to get last minute, and half price, tickets.

Victoria draped her coat around her shoulders, leaving the sleeves off as she settled into her seat.

Mac slid into the actual theatre, having picked up a program to read the cast bios more than anything else, and trying to find his seat. He slid into it, glancing at the cat next to him.

Victoria glanced up as the seat next to her was taken, she arched an eyebrow. The red tabby was cutting it close. He flipped through the program, ignoring most of it to look up Mistoffelees' name. He glanced at her again though. She glanced around the theater to see if there were anycat she recognized, but there wasn't really.

"Hey," he said finally, the ten minutes before curtain stretching out before him like a vast wasteland. "You come to the theatre often?"

She shrugged slightly. "When I get the chance. You?"

"When I have a free night. Name's Macavity . What's yours?"

She studied him for a long moment. "Victoria."

"Nice ta meet you Vicki."

One eyebrow rose at the familiarity he used. "And you, Mac."

He grinned at that. "Ever see this play before?"

"Opening night" she replied.

"Oh, really, and you liked it enough for a second viewing? That bodes well," he said, though he had been there on opening night as well.

She offered him a bit of a smile at that. "Well, that and I like to support family when I can."

"Who's your family up there? It's a rather worthy goal too."

"Mistoffelees Quaxo . He's int he role of Darnay."

Mac tried to keep his expression relatively neutral at that. "Oh? He must be a good singer and actor then." It felt like winning the jackpot.

"It's not a heavy singing role, but he's both."

"Well, it's rather good of you to come and support him then."

"I like him, he's a dear."

Mac grinned. "Good singer, good actor, and a dear. Doesn't sound half bad."

She laughed quietly. "Mhm."

Mac nodded, tapping the program against his leg. He didn't mind sitting still when there was the actual play on but this before thing... "So, without him, do you still like plays?"

She nodded. "I do. It's an excuse to get out for an evening."

He raised a brow at that. "And such a lovely excuse too," he murmured, wanting to ask her why she wanted to get out but he had some ideas about how far to push people. Not many, but some.

"It is. And what brings you out tonight?"

"Bored," Mac said with a roll of his shoulders. "Wanted something to do."

"I see."

He shrugged. "What can I say, I'm not terribly interesting."

"Oh I highly doubt that."

He raised a brow and grinned broadly.

"So what do you do when you're not at plays, Sir?"

Mac shrugged. "Mostly computer work. Especially at banks." And especially stealing from banks.

"Ah, I see."

"And yourself?"

"I'm finishing my studies in Psychology."

"Oh?" he asked, turning in his seat to face her more, draping his arm over the back of his seat. "Psychology huh? I always thought that was some pretty fascinating stuff."

She smiled a bit. "I like it."

"As well you should. Always kinda wished I had more time to tinker around in college, too many things seemed interesting."

She sighed. "Yeah. Wish I wasn't getting out this year."

"Aw, yeah. Why this year?"

"Cause I'm finishing my four year in the spring."

"Ah, yeah. Well, there's graduate school? Or is that not an option?"

"My father doesn't see a point to it."

He tapped the rolled up program against his leg. "Too bad. Clearly not a very intelligent man." He paused, considering for a second considering Mistoffelees' bio had mentioned that he was in grad school and they were related. He wondered how.

She smiled thinly, "Perhaps."

Mac considered her again. "Still, too bad," he said just as the lights started dimming. Somewhat reluctantly he turned back around in his seat. She nodded slightly, settling back in her seat to pay attention to the play.

Mac tried not to tap his leg with the program, but he paid special attention to the small tom throughout the performance. Even from a distance he looked tired, but performed well anyway, hitting all the right notes and being in the right places.

As the house lights came up, Victoria rose, stretching a bit. "Did you enjoy the production?"

"Indeed," Mac said, stretching himself as he stood, glancing around. "Did you like it as well a second time through?"

"I did." She leaned against the seat in front of her, waiting for the aisles to clear a little bit.

"Your... whatever he is to you, Mistoffelees did well too. You were right, he is a good singer and actor."

She smiled slightly. "Cousin. On his mother's side. I'll pass along the compliment."

Mac raised a brow and grinned. "And do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?"

She arched an eyebrow, but offered him a slight smile. "I really ought to get home..."

He shrugged slightly, strangely adverse to the idea. "Fair enough."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering," he replied. "Don't have much else to do tonight, and all..."

She nodded slightly. "So you ask a queen you know nothing about what  _she's_  doing?"

Mac shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Just not something that happens often. Or when it does the motives are usually questionable."

He laughed at that. "True enough. But unless things like that happen, how would I go about getting to know you?"

She bit the inside of her lower lip, trying to suppress a bit of a blush. "I don't know...you could try setting something up for daylight hours. It might seem less suspicious."

"Alright, would you like to set something for daylight hours? Lunch sometime, afternoon ice cream, I don't know?"

"Hm, Ice cream sounds good. When and where?"

He grinned. "What ever day you're free, at Manson's downtown?"

"I'm available tomorrow after 2:30."

"Sounds good," he said with an extra dose of smirk. She offered him a slight smile in return, stepping into the aisle now that it had mostly cleared.

Mistoffelees was coming up from backstage, having known where she was sitting, and he raised a brow slightly at the red tabby also standing there. She turned, offering her cousin a smile. "Mistoffelees, you were fabulous."

"Thank you," he said with a tired smile.

"Ah, so you're Mistoffelees then, nice ta meet'cha."

Mistoffelees blinked at the red tabby. "Um, thanks? Should I know you?"

Victoria glanced at the tabby in a bit of confusion. "Mistoffelees, this is Macavity . Macavity , my cousin Mistoffelees..."

Mistoffelees held out a hand. "Nice to meet you." He thought.

Mac grinned as he took it. "Well, I should be off then. Have a good night you two, see you tomorrow," he added to Victoria. Mistoffelees blinked at him and then over to Victoria.

"See you tomorrow." She replied quietly, glancing at her cousin. "What?"

"I said nothing," he murmured.

Mac grinned at the pair and sauntered off, whistling.

"You didn't need to. What?" she repeated.

"See you tomorrow?" Mistoffelees mimicked Mac's voice. "Who is he?"

"He does computer work, mostly at banks." She replied.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Vicki, this could be a very bad idea. Did you just meet him?"

"Mistoffelees...I am a grown woman, and I am meeting him in a public place. I'll even take my pepper spray if that will make you feel better."

"That, wasn't entirely what I meant," Mistoffelees mumbled and shook his head. "I would just be worried since... but god, who am I to say you can't enjoy yourself? But, please do take the pepper spray anyway."

"I will. What did you mean, Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "If you're engaged, I don't know. But, as I said, since it's arranged I certainly don't care. I just worry, if you do get attached..."

She sighed, looking away. "I...I don't know, Mistoffelees."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said. "I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm just worried."  _About a lot of things, might be nice to be worried about you and not me for a minute._

"I know. You needn't be."

Mistoffelees nodded. "You okay for the night?"

"Yeah, I just have to catch a bus home."

He nodded. "I can come with you, to see you back if you like."

"I should be fine, thank you though. You need sleep."

He smiled faintly. "Oh, that clear huh?"

"Mhm." She offered him a slight smile in return. "Take care of yourself, Mistoffelees."

"You as well," he said as they walked out of the theatre. "Call me or stop by if you need anything."

"Will do. See you later."

He nodded, waving once more as he turned down the street. She watched him go and then hurried to catch the next bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The society in this world is a bit different from our more usual modern day one: the city they live in is more split between the elites and everyone else in certain ways. The elites hold a different culture that runs more along the lines of a Victorian one. Which is why poor Vic ends up in this situation. Though, some of this looks a bit familiar to those reading our Victorian story as well, this one was written first and inspired certain sequences in that one. Thank you all for reading, please leave a review on your way out!


	4. You Broke the Lamp?

Mac entered the flat, still whistling.

Cori looked up from his book. "What on earth?"

"What on earth what?" Mac said cheerfully, going into the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" his flat mate asked suspiciously.

"To a play," Mac said, looking around for coffee.

"...Which one?" Mac grinned widely at him in reply. "Oh God, Mac, why?"

Mac shrugged. "I was curious. And I enjoyed the play, why's it so bad seeing it a second time?"

"I highly doubt that's why you went. Besides, ruining my shot with my latest potential relationship never puts you in such a cheery mood. What did you do?"

"I did nothing what so ever of a ruinous sort and your lack of faith in me is disturbing. I simply introduced myself. And I got a date."

"...With?"

"Her name is Victoria, and funnily enough she seems to be his cousin. Which was not the motive, I swear to the everlasting cat." But a bonus.

"Right...Well, we'll see."

"See what?" Mac chirped.

"What comes of it."

Mac shrugged. "Ice cream, certainly. As for the rest, time will tell."

"Indeed. Good luck."

Mac snorted, shaking his head. "Well, I think I have some more codes to crack..."

"Mhm."

"Night then Cor."

"Night." Cori slipped into his room for the night.

o.o.o.o

Sonya sighed as he went along his patrol route. He was fairly sure he needed more coffee to deal with days like this, and the world just didn't make enough.

Ricky surveyed the alley wall, spray can in hand. He frowned, someone had covered his last tag and frankly he wasn't pleased. He considered what would be best to inflict on the perpetrators, his ear twitching toward the main street as he checked his watch, he had about a minute before the patrol came by. He'd have to come back.

Sonya rounded the corner at that point, running early. He sighed when he spotted the other cat. "Not you again," he growled.

Ricky looked up in a bit of alarm. "What?"

"Ricky, we've been over this," Sonya sighed. "How many times am I going to catch you exactly?"

"You didn't catch me doin' anythin'."

Sonya gave him an unimpressed look. "There's a spray can in your hand," he deadpanned.

"It ain't mine. Found it here in the alley. Sides, that ain't my art. You know that. An' why would I deface such a lovely old buildin' as this when there's a perfectly legal place for me t' tag not a block away?"

"Because tagging isn't about being legal," Sonya said, still rather unimpressed, though he eyed the art. Damn, the brat was right, it wasn't his.

Ricky saw the look flicker in Sonya's eyes. "See, it ain't mine, neither's this." He tossed the spray can toward a nearby dumpster, managing not to wince, it was a really nice can, practically new too...

Sonya crossed his arms, looming a little over the smaller cat. "Alright, so you haven't sprayed the wall, and I can hardly get you for something you were planning on doing, but don't you have enough community service already?"

"I wasn't doin' anything!" Ricky protested, backing a bit.

"Then continue with that wise plan and don't do anything for the rest of the day," Sonya said, arms still crossed.

Ricky grimaced. "Nothin' at all? Seems a little unreasonable, or do y' mean nothin' illegal?"

"... Actually, why don't you try doing nothing at all? It might be a new experience."

"So, what, I'm supposed t' stand 'ere til the sun goes down? Yeah, right."

"Well, you could sit, Possibly inside, but yes. You might try it."

"You're absolutely no fun at all."

The police officer cracked a small smile at that. "Who, me?"

"Yeah, you. Ruinin' so many kids' hopes an' dreams a bein' great artists."

"Be a great artist on canvas and I'm sure you'll do fine," Sonya said, not admitting he actually kind of like Ricky's art... at least more than many other taggers.

"Yeah, paint, brushes, canvas, cost a hell of a lot more'n three cans a spray paint."

Sonya arched a brow. "True enough. But it's certainly doable." He reminded himself he was not allowed to start buying art supplies for taggers—it would probably only encourage them more.

Ricky returned the look, unimpressed. "Right."

Sonya shrugged. "It is. Possibly."

"Uh-huh. Right, well, don't you have a patrol t' finish?"

Sonya sighed. "Perhaps."

"Well, see ya 'round"

Sonya nodded, turning away and starting to walk away before turning. "I swear, if I find any new tags of yours after this, I am tossing your ass in a cell for a few hours and slapping you with even more service."

"You can't prove it was me. There's copy cat artists out there."

Sonya narrowed his eyes slightly. "Sure. Have a good day Ricky, and do  _try_  to stay out of trouble."

"Without you around I ain't got any trouble with that" came the retort as the teen headed back down the alley.

Sonya rolled his eyes, turning to finish the patrol and returning to the station. As soon as he was gone, Ricky retrieved his spray paint and slipped off to a new location.

o.o.o.o

Munkustrap was waiting, seated at a chair by Sonya's desk when he returned from his patrol. Sonya blinked a little at that. "Oh. You."

"Afternoon," the silver tabby actually greeted him.

Sonya grunting, moving behind his desk. "Why am I saddled with you again?"

"Because the top brass thinks neither of us can handle these cases on our own."

Sonya grunted again, finding his coffee cup and moving over to the sideboard where the pot was kept on pretty much 24 hours. After a few years, several other officers had bestowed his own pot upon him so he would stop stealing all the coffee before the rest got to it. "Great."

"I've been doing some digging, it's not looking promising. The amount of illegal goods coming in has increased exponentially in the last five years and the only leads we have are looking more and more like dead ends the further I pursue them."

"Well, five years ago..." Sonya sipped at the coffee staring at the wall. "Where there any events in the last five years?"

"A series of rather brutal murders, and a couple of people who simply vanished. No witnesses, no suspects, no one talking," Munkustrap said, sighing.

Sonya tapped a pencil against his desk edge. "Perhaps we should look into the order of the people murdered. Nothing here is much but it might be a start."

Munkustrap nodded. "Might as well, it's all we've got at this point."

"... Do you need any coffee?" Sonya asked, a little begrudgingly.

"No, thank you."

He nodded. Oh good. "Well then, shall we get started?"

"I think we shall." He leaned down, picking up a file box from by his chair and setting it on the desk. "This is what we have. Not much."

Sonya blinked at it. "Not much indeed."

"I could possibly go scrounge through the file room again, but I don't think we'll find anything more down there."

"No, I believe in your... scrounging abilities the first time through," Sonya said, glancing through the files. "And these were all the murders at the time? Where there any that appeared unrelated?"

Munkustrap shook his head. "No, though honestly the only real link between these ones was the location in which the bodies were found. And all were suspected to have ties to illegal deals, we just couldn't finger them for it."

"Hmmm..." Sonya said, eying them. "Any other murders anywhere in the city at the time?"

"A few. A couple of which were solved, one of which remains open."

"Do you have the file for the open one?" Sonya asked.

"I can get it. It was more extensive than these. Give me about thirty minutes to get through whatever bureaucracy they throw at me this time and I'll get it."

"Thank you, and I'll go through these again," Sonya said.

Munkustrap nodded, rising and slipping out of the room down to where the files were kept.

Sonya flipped through the files, frowning slightly at several of them. Suspected ties? The only reason most of these hadn't been in prison was their networks. Munkustrap returned nearly three quarters of an hour later, setting another file box down.

"You alright there with the bureaucracy?" Sonya asked, barely glancing up.

"You would think they would appreciate us possibly being able to figure out these cases, but  _no_. You know it was easier to get those three missings and what is it, four murders? than to get this one."

Sonya frowned. "I wonder why? Is there anything special about this one?"

"Not that I can see at first glance."

"Hmmmm..." Sonya said, flipping through it. "I wonder."

"Hm?" Munkustrap picked up the forensics folder from that box, it was thorough, but nothing useful for conviction.

"If we just don't know anything," Sonya replied, looking at it again.

"How do you mean?" he asked, not really caring one way or the other about the answer as he worked through the forensics, considering the case.

"I wonder if it is a special case, and we just don't know why yet," Sonya said, glancing at the officer that had signed it off. Growltiger. He could feel his fur rise slightly and his suspicions went up a notch.

"Oh, quite probably. It wouldn't be the first time." The silver tabby muttered as he set the file aside and picked up one of the scant ones. Sonya sighed, rising. If it was Growltiger, he was going to need more coffee. The tabby watched the other, but turned his attention back to the cases. "Hm."

Sonya returned, looking through the files again. "And when we're done here, do you have any plans?"

"Not yet..." His blue eyes focused on the names of the people questioned, and he reached for another file, doing the same. "Answer me this: if you asked cats in one instance of a corpse being dumped practically into their backyard and you got a negative response to all your questions. Would you ask them the next time it happened? And I don't mean two or three cats, I mean your entire potential witness list."

"Yes?" Sonya said, glancing up. "Why?"

"Would you expect slightly different answers? Even if they remained negative?" He picked up a third file, skimming it as well

"Perhaps," he said, frowning now. "Most people don't repeat things unless it's a catchphrase or memorized."

Munkustrap lay the files in front of him so the four sheets lined up. "Then why do these four files have exactly the same responses from these six cats?"

Sonya looked over them and his frown deepened. He rose, taking in their names. "Are these cats all still around?" he asked. "We need to question them again. Let's go see if we can hunt down their addresses."

"Slow down a minute." Munkustrap responded.

Sonya turned. "Hm?"

"We're two cops. If they didn't talk to the cops then, why would they now?"

Sonya frowned and nodded. "Can we go in plain clothes? No, that would be too obvious. We need to set up a way of watching them though, see where they are, where they go, if they ever meet up. Maybe see if they have a favorite pub we could slip into and try talking to them there."

"We'd need a warrant, or at least probable cause for that sort of surveillance... not to mention getting it past our bosses." Sonya sat back down, tapping a pencil against the table edge as he thought. "Either way, first order of business is probably to find out if they're still breathing."

"Rather," Sonya said, rising. "I can deal with the bureaucracy this time?'

"Be my guest."

Sonya grunted, turning and coming back a while later. "Bah," he said, dropping down the information. "Five of them still breathing, but one has left the area, which leaves us at least 4 to deal with."

"Well, hm." Munkustrap considered before asking, "How did the one die?"

Sonya frowned at the information. "Stab wound it looks like."

"Hm. Did they find the perp?"

Sonya looked at it again and shook his head. "No."

"Oi...of course."

Sonya rose again. "I'll go get the full file."

"Alright."

Sonya returned perhaps twenty minutes later and poured himself a liberal cup of coffee before coming and sitting back down.

"Well?"

He sat the file down. "Never let me near that secretary again. Stabbed to death, no witnesses, body left in the same backyard, over a year later. Witness reports are even more vague and rote sounding."

"Oh, you had an interaction with the gorgon too, hm?"

Sonya nodded. "Indeed I did. Any other files _you_  get to deal with. Or we send a lackey."

"I vote for a lackey," the silver tabby decided firmly.

"Sounds good to me," Sonya said, taking a drink. "So, several disappearances, four murders, a stabbing, and an unrelated murder someone doesn't want us to look at." He sighed. "Should be exciting."

Munkustrap grimaced. "Just in time for the holidays too."

Sonya shrugged. He never much cared for them anyway.

"Any ideas for surveillance that won't come out of our hides?" Munkustrap asked after a moment.

"We could tail them ourselves, but that still leaves something to be desired. But it's a start."

"As good as any idea I've got."

Sonya shrugged. "Meet tonight then?"

"Certainly. When and where?"

"Sevenish would be good, down by the main street perhaps, in front of the Cooper Pug Pub?" God that was a terrible name.

"Sounds good," Munkustrap rose, touching his brow.

Sonya nodded. "Alright."

o.o.o.o

Victoria stepped into Manson's, looking around, but not seeing Macavity yet. She chose a table to one side, calming herself. What Mistoffelees had said the night before had been plaguing her all day.

Mac entered several moments later, whistling again and spotting her, soon enough coming over. "Good day there."

She offered him a slight smile. "Good day to you."

He remained standing for the moment. "You order anything yet?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

He grinned and motioned grandly up to the counter. "Shall we then?"

She rose, her smile brightening. "I think we shall."

He strolled up to the counter, eying the choices he must have seen a hundred times by then. The tom behind the counter didn't look overly pleased to see him either.

Victoria glanced from Mac to the cat behind the counter, one eyebrow arched.

He shrugged with a grin. "One large rocky road if you would, and I'll also be paying for whatever she would like."

"A medium cookies'n'cream, please," she said quietly.

The cat behind the counter eyed Mac, as if expecting him to pull a gun on him or something, and dished up the ice cream, Mac handing Victoria hers.

"Thank you." She said, looking at Mac bemusedly. Mac grinned again, sliding over to the table. She followed him. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. He's just a jumpy guy..."  _And I may or may not have taken advantage of that. And scared off his girlfriend that one time._

"...I see."

He shrugged. "It happens to the best of cats I'm sure. So, how were your classes today?"

"Good, interesting. How was work?"

Mac shrugged. "Same as usual. Idiots, and boring. But it brings in a paycheck."

"Well, that's good at least."

He inclined his head. "It does help. So then, if you don't mind, tell me a little bit more about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?" She leaned back in her chair slightly.

"I don't know. I know what you study and you go to plays and enjoy ice cream, but what else do you do in your spare time?"

"Not much. Read, study, occasionally sit down at the piano."

"Piano?" he asked, ears tilting forward.

"Mhm. When I get the chance."

"Sounds wonderful. I always wished I could play something but I just don't have the patience."

She nodded slightly. "What about you, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Read sometimes, work on some computer programs... make my roommate's life as full of annoyance as possible."

She laughed lightly at that. "Sounds enjoyable."

"It has its moments," he said with a grin, taking a large bite of ice cream.

"Are you from around here?" She asked, taking a bite of her own ice cream.

He shrugged. "Surely enough. Grew up out near the docks though, which sometimes feels like a different city."

She nodded slightly. "One might almost think we live in not one but three cities..."

He smiled at that. "And which one do you come from?"

She dropped her gaze taking another bite of her ice cream again. "The one ruled by inheritance laws. Uptown."

"Ah," he said slowly and shrugged, taking another bit. "Must have their own trouble up there. Which family, I never did catch your last name?"

"Well, you never gave me yours either," she deflected.

"True enough, it's Hollister by the way."

"Good to know." A long pause. "Jones."

He blinked, not reacting to that outwardly. His paw twitched toward his phone to text Cor this rather  _relevant_  information but resisted. "Huh. Well, I'm sure you must have had a nice house growing up."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice for a mausoleum I suppose."

He snorted. "True enough. At least it must have been clean? You have any company in that mausoleum of yours?"

"My father and my cousin—when he was home."

"Not very much then? By the way, why doesn't he have one of those uptown names, or why didn't he ever take 'Jones' if he's part of the family?" Perhaps too pressing of a question, but it was relevant. Relevant that his flat mate was dating a  _Jones_  and did Cor know this yet or not?

"His mother married a tom from the 'general populace'—my father's words on his kinder days. He and my father have never gotten along well."

Mac blinked and nodded. "Ah. But you get along with him?"

She nodded. "Yes. My cousin's a very nice cat."

"That's good at least. That you had someone to get along with in a mausoleum."

"Yeah. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Two of them. Younger brother's both. Pains. In. My. Ass."

She laughed. "Surely not as bad as all that?"

"You haven't met Tugger then," Mac said. "'Munkustrap is usually not too bad but that youngest of mine..." he shook his head, though he was still grinning.

"Well, I think I shall withhold judgment until I do?" Her smile wavered for a moment, what was she doing?

Mac raised a brow and his grin returned. "Certainly. But if you do meet him, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I shall keep that in mind." Mac's grin faltered slightly and he ate more ice cream. She sought for another conversation opener, "What of the rest of your family?"

Mac's smile nearly disappeared at that and he shrugged. "Mother. Father. The usual stuff." Which didn't come close to cover the screaming fights and the punches that got thrown around from time to time. There was a reason he'd left the house at sixteen, dragging his little brothers behind.

Victoria nodded very slightly, alright, off limits then. "Do you come here often?"

"Often enough," he said with a glance to the tom eying him warily from a distance. "Nice little place, good ice cream."

She smiled at that. "I'll give you that."

He grinned in return. "You have any places you like to hide out at?"

"Not really, haven't found anywhere I like a lot yet."

He raised a brow. "Been living here a long time to have not found something like that."

"There are three times I get out of the house, one, I go to school, two, I am accompanied, three, I sneak out, which leaves me only a limited amount of time. There is a small park that I like to go to during the warmer months"

Mac blinked at that. "Ouch, I'm sorry. Didn't realize it was that bad."

"Eh, wouldn't be if my father wasn't so damn protective of the family name and what I might do to it."

He nodded. "Sounds like a fun cat." To say the bloody least.

"Mhm. Just a delight."

"Sounds like it," Mac said, thinking about all the stories he had heard about the other beside.

She glanced at her watch. "Oh dear, I really should be heading home..."

"Do you need any help with that?" he asked. "I have a car... And I promise not to kidnap you and drive off with you."

"I..." She bit her lip. "I certainly wouldn't mind the ride."

He shrugged, finishing the last of the ice cream and gave a jaunty wave to the tom running the store. Victoria finished off her ice cream, rising. Mac opened the door for her with an extra flourish.

She offered him a smile as she stepped through. "Why thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said, stepping through and letting it close behind him. "Mine's the red one over there."

"Nice car."

He grinned, opening the passenger side. "Why thank you."

She slipped inside, offering him another smile. "You're quite welcome."

He moved over to the driver side of the car, starting it and shifting before pulling away from the curb. "Now I know the basics of uptown, but you're going to have to tell me."

"Alright" She gave him the directions. "I can walk from the corner of St. James though."

He glanced over at her, and nodded. "Fair enough."

"Thank you again."

"No problem," he said, pulling down a street.

"What are you doing later this week?"

He glanced over again. "I don't have many plans," he said.

"So...you wouldn't mind say meeting for drinks or something?"

"I certainly wouldn't, just give me a time."

"Friday at eight?"

"Sounds good," he said. "Where do you want to meet, and do you have a place in particular or should I pick one out?"

"You go ahead and choose. I can meet you there."

He nodded. "There's a place off second street, the Corner Pub I think. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

He grinned. "Great. I'll look forward to it then."

She offered him a smile, which faded as she recognized her surroundings, "Just pull up to the curb up here."

He nodded, pulling to the side. He bit the inside of his lip, considering what to say.

She offered him another smile as she opened her door. "I'll see you Friday. Have a good rest of your week."

"You as well, have a good day," he said.

"And you." She stepped out, closing the door and turning to head up the street.

He watched her go, and pulled away, turning around and heading back to the apartment. He wondered if Cor was in because  _oh hell_.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat glanced at his phone again, something had been bugging him since last night and he was half inclined to call Mistoffelees to confirm it.

Mac threw the door open in his usual dramatic matter. "Oh, hey, you're in. Why are you looking at your phone?"

"Considering whether or not to make a phone call." He glanced at his friend. "How was your date?"

"Good. You know your boyfriend is a Jones right?"

"He's...what?" Cori looked at him in shock. "No. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, not only that but he's  _Bustohpher_  Jones' nephew. Thought you might find that information helpful."

Cori sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Great."

"On the plus side, he kinda hates his uncle. But it's still his uncle."

"How did you find all this out?"

"Oh, cos my date was Jones' daughter," Mac said, breezing through the apartment to the kitchen.

"Jones'...do they have any other cousins?" he asked, his conversation with Mistoffelees at the forefront of his mind—and his engaged cousin.

"Not that I know of," Mac said.

Cori bit his lip, rising and entering the kitchen to lean against the wall. "Please tell me you don't have another date with her."

Mac turned from the coffee pot with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Coricopat pressed.

"Just wondering why you're asking."

"Because of something Mistoffelees said. Yes or no, Mac?"

He shrugged. "Looks like at least one more, why what did he say?"

"She's engaged."

Mac blinked, dropping the coffee filter, blinked again, and scooped down to retrieve the filer off the floor before shrugging. "Her choice if she wants a fling or not then," he said, voice low but level.

Cori looked at his friend for a moment. "You sure you're alright with that?"

Mac shrugged, though no, he wasn't. "I like her. She's cute. I'm not madly in love with her."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "I see...well, sort it out, Mac, for your sake."

Mac bit the inside of his lip and shrugged again, turning back to the coffee.

Cori sighed, slipping back into the main room and picking up his phone.

"Hello?" Mistoffelees asked, picking up the phone, sitting on the couch in his flat, a book open on his lap.

"Mistoffelees?"

"Yeah," he said, tilting his head slightly into the phone. "Coricopat?"

"Yes, do you have a few minutes?"

He glanced around. "Yeah, certainly. What's up?"

"Let me first ask, when you mentioned your cousin was engaged, you did mean Victoria, yes?"

"Um... yeah," Mistoffelees said, frowning slightly at the phone.

"Alright. Next question: when were you going to tell me who your uncle is?"

Mistoffelees froze completely on his end of the phone. "What?"

"When were you planning to tell me that Bustopher Jones is your uncle?" the mottled tom repeated.

Mistoffelees swallowed. "Does it matter?" he asked quietly.

"Not really, but I would have liked to hear it from you."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "Well, if it was any consolation, I was planning on mentioning it on Wednesday." _I_ almost  _told you earlier_ , he added to himself.

Cori paused for a long moment. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees took another deep breath. "Where did that all come from anyway?"

"My flat mate had a date with your cousin today. Apparently they have a second one."

Mistoffelees choked. "E-excuse me?" He squeaked.

"My closest friend since kittenhood has a second date with your engaged cousin."

"Your flat mate... does he happen to be tall, lanky, and bright red?"

"Yeah, that's Mac."

"Alright, well at least that means there's only one tom she's having secret dates with, but a second?"

"That's what he said."

Mistoffelees took a shaky breath. "Great," he muttered. "Just fantastic."

"I'm not entirely certain I'm impressed with your family's habit of telling what suits you," Coricopat added, belying his earlier statement of "fair enough."

Mistoffelees froze again, his tail coming to wrap around his drawn up legs. "... Excuse me?" he asked very softly. "Look, I'm sorry, but you have an uncle like Jones and see how often you want to mention that on the first bloody date."

"We've spoken since then, you had opportunity when you told me about your cousin."

Pounce came into the flat, his fur rising slightly from what felt like static electricity. He looked around in confusion, his gaze finally resting on Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees barely noticed Pounce entering. "Sure, right, when I was on the verge of... when I was having a terrible day that would be a great time to bring it up. I'm sorry, okay? It's not something I like to talk about or even think about."

"Fine."

Pounce came over, murmuring. "What's going on?"

Mistoffelees finally noticed Pounce and shrugged slightly. "Fine?" he asked into the phone.

"Well, what am I supposed to say? I'm still not thrilled about it, I would have liked some warning before my flat mate sprung that bit of news on me."

Pounce leaned down and whispered in Mistoffelees' other ear. "You're sparkling again, and headed toward sparks. Maybe you should hang up."

Mistoffelees jumped at that, his ear flickering as he glanced over at Pounce and then down. He winced at the sight of his fur and tried to take a deep breath. "It's hardly my fault he sprung it on you," he muttered. "I was  _going_  to tell you I just... hadn't yet."

Cori's voice grew tense, but he did his best to keep it even. "Fine. I'll take your word for that. Anything else you've left out while we're at it? Or should I wait 'til Mac finds out from your cousin again?"

Pounce heard part of that and shook his head. "Mistoffelees, hang up before I have to explain broken glass or wiring to the landlord."

Mistoffelees' ears went flat. "No. I don't think there's anything else left for your flat mate to find out from my cousin, and that was a really backward way, by the way, thank him for snooping for me would you? Anything  _you_  feel a need to tell me?" He mostly ignored Pounce.

"I didn't send him searching, if that's what you mean" Cori responded sharply. "As to that, no. I don't think there's anything so serious as that."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said softly, ear flickering again. "Just..."

"Just?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said, leaning his chin on his drawn up knees, the sparkles subsiding slightly, looking more mournful than about to turn into sparks. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

Cori sighed heavily. "So am I...I..." Mistoffelees remained silent for the moment, waiting for him to finish whatever he was going to say. "I should have calmed down before calling. I'm sorry."

Mistoffelees' tail flickered from where it was wrapped around his feet. "... We all make mistakes," he muttered. "I should have mentioned it, I just don't like it."

"Mm." There was a long pause. "...Are we still on for Wednesday?" He asked quietly.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "I am."

There was a pause before Coricopat replied, "I'll see you there?"

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. See you there."

"...Take care."

"And you," Mistoffelees murmured. "Have a good week."

"You too." He hung up.

Mistoffelees sighed, flipping the phone shut and staring at it.

Pounce looked at him for a long moment. "What was that about?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Apparently my life has turned into a soap opera. That was... my date from the other night, who's flat mate apparently took Victoria out today, and then mentioned to  _my_  date the whole thing about Jones and he just called to inform me how unimpressed he was with my family's apparent tendency to only tell others what suits us." Alright, he was maybe a little bitter.

"Could be worse."

Mistoffelees sighed, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees. "Hn."

"It'll work out."

"Well, he hasn't figured out I tend to sparkle yet either," Mistoffelees said. "Which I'm sure he will be _thrilled_ with."

"You could try telling him...he'll probably figure it out sooner or later if you keep seeing him."

Mistoffelees buried his face in his knees. "Probably. But, everlasting cat Pounce that's just not something to tell people. Hey, oh by the way, I appear to have magical powers."

He shrugged. "Hey, it happens to some cats."

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, ears flickering. "I guess."

"Do you want this to last at all?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees mumbled. "I never have before so I'm not entirely sure this is what it's supposed to feel like."

"Ah," Pounce went with the most diplomatic noise he could think of. Mouth twisting slightly his flat mate looked away.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees fiddled with his watch for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes, sitting on the couch facing the door, his legs crossed. His coat and shoes were sitting next to him, but he didn't want to put them on. This was insane. On so many levels. He should have said no.

Coricopat hesitated outside the door for a moment before knocking. Mistoffelees bolted up from the couch, taking a breath and opening the door. Cori offered him a flickering smile. "You set?"

"Just a moment to get my shoes on and yes," Mistoffelees said, retreating but leaving the door open.

"Kay." Cori stepped in just far enough to lean against the doorframe

Mistoffelees sat back on the couch, getting his shoes on quickly and standing, glancing around the small living area before grabbing his key off the table and heading back toward the door. "Shall we?"

"I think we shall." Cori stepped out, waiting for the other tom.

Mistoffelees closed the door behind him, locking it. "Well then," he said. "How have you been?"

"Decent. Busy, but otherwise not too bad. You?"

Mistoffelees shrugged somewhat. "It's been going."

Cori hesitated a moment. "I am sorry about the other day."

Mistoffelees shrugged again, looking over at him. "Well, it..." he glanced away. "Could have been worse."

"Still."

Mistoffelees was still looking away. "Look I... I should have told you anyway, it just didn't seem terribly like first date material or whatever and I... I'd been raised by him since I was five and honestly I hate him. As you probably noticed I don't have his last name and that... was pretty deliberate on my part to keep my father's."

Cori paused, catching Mistoffelees by the wrist to stop him as he turned to face him. "I see. I over-reacted. I just..." He shook his head.

Mistoffelees stopped, a little surprised at the weight on his wrist, looking up to meet the other's gaze. "You just?" he asked quietly.

"I just...wasn't sure how to respond to that. I should have calmed down before calling you."

Mistoffelees nodded, biting the inside of his lip. "I..." he glanced around the street, ears flickering.

"Yes?"

"There... when I said there was nothing else to find out from my cousin, that was the truth but..."

"…But?"

Mistoffelees shifted. "This... is not something I really want to say on a street but yeah, there's probably something else you should know." Pounce was at a late night seminar. "Come back to the apartment? Should have just stayed there if I was going to do this but..." It wasn't something he had been planning on when he left, but he couldn't get Pounce's words out of his mind.

"I..." He eyed the other warily, but nodded. "Very well."

Mistoffelees sighed, turning and feeling jittery. They hadn't come very far and he unlocked the door again. How exactly was he supposed to say something like this? Cori glanced at the other cat, the black tom's nervousness almost palpable to him.

"I... okay this... is going to sound odd but I..." was failing. At everything. He glanced down at a hand and blinked. Well that almost solved his problem.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees' hands and his brows rose, he looked up, meeting the other's eyes. "That's unique…" He made certain the door was closed.

"Um," Mistoffelees blushed. "Yeah."

"How long have you known?"

"A week?" Mistoffelees said, tilting his head. "I got into a fight with my flat mate and started sparkling and then I blew up a glass the next day, and since then anytime I react strongly to something, I end up sparkling, and if I'm angry, things tend to... break."

"Hm. See, now this I would safely classify as not first date information." Cori replied. "Cat knows my first dates wouldn't find out if I could help it."

Mistoffelees smiled weakly. "Yeah, well, you probably would have found out if we continued dating so..."

"I'm not sure I care for the past tense on 'continue' there..." Cori frowned slightly.

"I..." Mistoffelees blushed and the sparkles moved a little. "That wasn't a past tense that was supposed to be there."

"Well, in that case you should probably know that I tend to read other's emotions, pick them up sometimes as well. And if a thought is 'loud' I might get it too." Cori spoke rapidly, it wasn't something he usually disclosed, but if Mistoffelees could do this...

Mistoffelees blinked, taking a step closer. "Well, on the plus side, my emotions tend to be rather obvious, especially now."

Cori chuckled. "Not quite what I meant, but I suppose so."

"No, but at least you wouldn't pick up things not already obvious," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"I suppose that's true." Cori replied softly.

"Are we still okay? Because I am if you are," Mistoffelees said, not entirely sure he was speaking the truth but careful to keep the other tom's eyes.

He nodded. "I am"

Mistoffelees took another step forward and paused. "Alright. Then..."

"Shall we? Or shall we stay in for the evening?"

Mistoffelees blinked, considering. "Honestly, I'm not sure alcohol would be a good idea."

"We could certainly stay in for the evening," Coricopat offered. "Instead of going out for drinks."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Any thoughts on that?"

"Have you any movies?"

Mistoffelees nodded, "Certainly. Though, there tends to be quite a few musicals in there..." he added with a somewhat weak grin.

Coricopat chuckled. "I don't mind."

"Oh good," Mistoffelees said, taking a step back and toward the couch. "Hold on, let me find where I put them..."

"Alright." Cori stepped further in, shedding his coat.

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, and dug out the bin that had the films in them. "Aha! Since I've already seen all of them, you can choose."

Coricopat chuckled a bit at that, perusing the titles and finally picking on.

Mistoffelees glanced it over and nodded. "Excellent selection." Coricopat offered him a bit of a smile, handing it over. Mistoffelees took it, putting it on before turning back to Cori, the remote in hand. "Do you want anything?"

"Water please." Mistoffelees nodded, returning a moment later, handing him the glass and curling up on the couch. Cori settled down next to him on the couch.

Mistoffelees glanced over and smiled faintly. "Hey."

Coricopat returned the expression. "Hey."

Mistoffelees shifted slightly, leaning a bit closer. Cori draped his arm along the back of the couch. Mistoffelees glanced at it slightly, and then back to the film. "Out of curiosity," he said over the opening credits. "How many cats have you told about the psychic thing?"

"Not counting you, family, and Mac? Two? Maybe three?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him and nodded. "So, not something to spread around on either of our parts," he murmured. "I mean, I figured not to tell anyone but." A pause. "Why trust me with it?"

He glanced at the other cat. "Because you trusted me with yours."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "Fair enough," he said, shifting again to rest his head on Cori's shoulder.

Cori let his arm come down to rest on Mistoffelees' shoulders. Mistoffelees purred slightly, settling in and not really planning on moving for a while. Coricopat glanced at him, a soft purr rising in his own throat, just as content to not move.

While Mistoffelees had made a couple snarky remarks at the film, he hadn't moved much or done much during it, content to lean against the other. When the end credits finally rolled, he fumbled on the table in front of the couch for the remote, turning the TV off. Cori sighed slightly, glancing toward a nearby clock. He really didn't want to go. While Mistoffelees had leaned forward to grab the remote, he hadn't moved otherwise and leaned back again, glancing up at the other before checking his watch as well.

Cori's hand came up, from where it had been resting on Mistoffelees' upper arm, to scratch at the black tom's ears. Mistoffelees jumped slightly at that, his ear flickering and he grinned. "What are you doing?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Hm?" He glanced down at the other cat. "Oh, sorry." His hand stopped in its motion.

"It's fine," Mistoffelees said. "Just unexpected."

"I didn't even realize I was doing it." Cori replied a bit sheepishly.

Mistoffelees grinned at him. "Well it wasn't a problem." Well, perhaps a slight one but he could certainly deal with it just fine.

Cori returned the grin with a slight smile. "Well, that's good to know."

Mistoffelees nodded, considering. He shifted somewhat, so he was facing more toward the other. Cori studied the other for a moment before leaning over and kissing Mistoffelees lightly on the tip of his nose before lowering his aim slightly and actually kissing him. Mistoffelees jerked in surprise a little to the first, a small spark dancing across his fur, and leaned into the second, titling his head to the side.

Coricopat 's hand strayed up to massage the base of Mistoffelees' left ear. Mistoffelees made a small breathless sound and leaned a bit harder into the kiss, his ear flickering slightly. Cori purred, his other hand resting lightly against Mistoffelees' chest. Mistoffelees grinned into the kiss at the purr, his hands coming up to rest on Cori's shoulders.

The hand on Mistoffelees' chest moved down to wrap around his waist. Mistoffelees shifted again, so he was practically sitting in Cori's lap, his fur long since having started to almost blaze with glitter. Coricopat 's purr deepened as he drew Mistoffelees just a bit closer.

The lamp beside the couch's bulb suddenly shattered, sending that area of the room into darkness and causing Mistoffelees to jerk back hard enough to almost fall over the table.

Cori startled at the shattering of glass, looking at Mistoffelees in some alarm. "Are you alright?"

Mistoffelees nodded quickly, his eyes huge and his fur still shimmering. "I just... I just..." His hands were still around Cori's neck though.

"Shh." Cori murmured. "It's alright." Mistoffelees turned slightly panicked eyes from the lamp back to Cori. Cori's hand came up to run down the side of Mistoffelees' face. "We're both alright. Breathe. Shh."

Mistoffelees took a breath. "I can't control it though," he said softly. "What am I supposed to do if I can't control things?"

"We'll figure this out and get it to where you can."

"We?" Mistoffelees said softly. "You're getting in rather deep pretty quickly."

Cori bit his lip. "Well, I can't just leave you adrift over magic, now can I?"

Mistoffelees looked at him for a long moment before leaning in and very gently kissing him again before pulling back. "Thank you."

Cori offered him a slight smile. "Of course."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, a hand coming up to cup Cori's cheek. "Sorry this is so complicated already."

He shrugged. "It's the way it goes sometimes."

Mistoffelees nodded. "I guess so."

He glanced toward the clock again. "I really ought to be heading out..."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded.

The door to the flat opened and Pounce paused a moment, his eyebrow rising as he saw the broken glass from the bulb on the end table.

Mistoffelees glanced over from where he was still practically sitting in Coricopat 's lap and shimmering. "Oh, hi Pounce."

Cori blushed very slightly as Pounce looked him over. "Hi, Mistoffelees. And you must be Coricopat ." Mistoffelees glanced between them, standing up.

Cori looked almost regretful at that, but rose as well. "Yes, that's me."

"Good to know. I'm Pounce, Mistoffelees' roommate."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "How are you doing Pounce?" he asked, hunting down the small broom in the hallway closet and returning to clean up the glass.

"Doing well. I don't need to ask you that, though apparently. I thought you were going out tonight."

"You know, sparkles aren't always a bad thing," Mistoffelees said, perhaps missing the point. "And we were, but ended up not..."

"No, we've already discussed that sparkles are both good and bad, Mistoffelees. And I can see you didn't. Enjoy yourselves then?"

Mistoffelees blushed, sweeping up the broken glass. "It was a quiet night," he said, glancing over at Cori.

Coricopat nodded his agreement, finally speaking. "I'd best be on my way. I'll talk to you later, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees nodded, setting the dustpan down and walking with him to the door. He leaned up quickly to kiss him. "Have a good night."

Cori returned the kiss. "And you. Take care."

"Take care," he murmured in reply.

Cori slipped out. Mistoffelees closed the door behind him, turning back to Pounce.

"You broke the lamp?"

"I broke the lamp," Mistoffelees said blushing.

"Wow."

Mistoffelees blushed again, going back to the hall closet where he thought they had a spare bulb. "We were just kissing too. Which, erm, means that I should probably stay away from anything that alters my mental state for a while, or that means I lose any amount of control."

Pounce's eyebrows rose sharply. "I'll say"

"Which means I really hope I don't get sick," Mistoffelees muttered, still blushing.

"So do I."

Mistoffelees changed the bulb, turning back to Pounce. "So, anyway, enough about my night..."

"Yeah, not much for me to tell, really dang boring lecture."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Fair enough." He was still sparkling slightly.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call it a night. G'night, Mistoffelees."

"Night, Pounce," Mistoffelees said quietly.

The other cat retired for the night. Mistoffelees stayed in the living room a bit longer, reading another of the history books. There were some examples, and some precedence for magical cats, and he wasn't sure he liked any of them.


	5. Completely Freaked Out By This

Sonya sat in the pub, eying one of their former witnesses, Bailey he thought this one was, sit at the bar drinking. He had been following the other around for several days now with nothing. He didn't go anywhere strange, or talk to any of the witnesses. Maybe this was a waste of time.

Munkustrap had been tailing a "Gilbert Morgan" for heading on toward a week and still nothing. He did nothing that seemed to cross with the other witnesses and his routine seemed pretty normal, rather average all told-especially for the dock area.

The tabby was beginning to think this wasn't going to work as he watched Morgan enter a pub he frequented every other night. Waiting about a minute after he slipped inside, glancing around. His brow rose as he saw Vlask there. Hm, interesting.

Sonya glanced over, noticing the silver tabby and raised a brow, scooting over on the bench he was at slightly, but keeping Bailey in sight. Munkustrap scanned for his mark, locating him he moved over and settled next to Sonya, leaning back, his blue gaze glancing toward Morgan once in a while.

"Well, they both seem to be here," Sonya murmured, swirling his drink around on the table. "But that doesn't mean anything yet. You have any luck?"

Munkustrap shook his head, glancing up as a waitress came over, he ordered something and she departed. "Not a thing. A very regular schedule."

Sonya grunted. That didn't bode terribly well.

"Though seeing you here is a bit of a change," Munkustrap added.

"True enough," Sonya said, glancing toward the two again and frowning slightly as he saw them moving toward each other.

The two witnesses settled about three seats away from one another. Munkustrap frowned. "How often does Bailey come in here?"

"Fairly often as well," Sonya said. "Seems to be his favorite place to hang out in the evenings."

"Hm, interesting. Morgan comes in every other night. I wonder if the others do as well."

Sonya frowned, glancing around. "There's Harrison," he muttered.

"Well, that's three." He looked up as another cat entered. "And Jacobi makes four."

"Holy hell," Sonya said under his breath. "Now let's see if they interact at all."

"Mhm," Munkustrap didn't take his eyes off the witnesses.

He saw Jacobi file into one of the seats between Bailey and Morgan, frowning a little. Harrison still looked focused on the game of pool, but he kept looking at the other three.

Harrison finally turned from the game long enough to place an order with the waitress and slip something, could have been a bill or a note, hard to tell from this distance, into her pocket. Sonya frowned at the paper in the pocket. "Could you tell what that was?" he asked the detective.

Munkustrap shook his head. "No, the lighting's bad."

Sonya nodded, watching the waitress closely as she maneuvered around the bar, stopping by Bailey and handing him something with his drink. "Damn. That's rather suspicious behavior if nothing else."

Munkustrap nodded, "Certainly is." He watched as Bailey picked up the drink and whatever else it had been and moved over to the dartboard, picking up some darts and dropping whatever it was in with the remaining darts. The cat stepped back, taking aim and throwing his three darts before stepping back and picking up his drink where he'd left it, glancing around.

"You starting to think that those murders and these four aren't even scratching the surface, or is that just me?"

"It's not even scratching the surface," Sonya muttered, thinking of Growltiger's signature as well. "I'm going to go play darts," he said, rising.

"Alright. Go carefully." Munkustrap replied, leaning back to keep an eye on the four and to watch in case Sonya ran into trouble

Sonya nodded, finishing his drink and meandering over, looking over the darts, and picking a couple out. The paper had definitely been a note. He nodded at Bailey, who was eying him and took aim with the darts he had.

Bailey frowned a bit, but glanced toward Jacobi. Jacobi shrugged, finishing his own drink and strolling over as well. "Don't see you here often," he said to Sonya, who shrugged.

"Just checking joints out, bit new here," Sonya replied, aiming his second dart and hitting just a little off the bulls eye, making Jacobi raise a brow.

Munkustrap watched the other officer warily as Harrison repositioned himself at the pool table to better see the dart board. Sonya noticed that as well, swallowing. "Seems like a nice place," he added, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jacobi scooped up some darts and the paper. Damn.

Munkustrap's gaze darted toward the bar where Morgan hadn't turned, but had kept his gaze focused on the mirror behind the bar, giving him a pretty good view of the room.

Jacobi nodded, aiming one of the darts he had picked up, throwing it and it hitting right next to Sonya's, nearly knocking it off the board. Sonya swallowed again. "Like the drinks then?" Jacobi asked mildly.

"Not bad," Sonya replied, fiddling with the last dart in his hand. "You come here often?" Jacobi gave him a long look and Sonya shrugged. "Just seeing what the more popular places are, and if it's worth sticking around," Sonya added.

Bailey took another swallow of his drink, cutting in. "Better quality drinks up the street. Better lookin' waitresses too."

Sonya glanced over at him. "Ah," he said quietly. "I'll keep that in mind. I think this will suit for tonight though."

Jacobi laughed, giving Bailey a look out of the corner of his eye.

Bailey finished his drink, setting some money down next to the empty glass. "Well, either way, I'd better get goin'. I do recommend O'Roark's a block over though. Good place."

"Thank you for that," Sonya said, nodding at him. "I'll have to look into it." He finally aimed and threw his last dart. "Well then, I should probably be going as well."

Jacobi nodded to the pair of them, throwing his own last dart and knocking Sonya's last one off the board, causing Sonya to swallow hard as he turned away.

Munkustrap watched the exchange, considering several options, but finally settling back in his seat to watch Morgan as Bailey slipped out.

Morgan was still looking through the mirror, watching the scene play out as Sonya slid past Munkustrap, giving him a look and heading for the door. Jacobi threw another couple darts before returning to the bar and passing Morgan a drink and the note at the bottom of it.

Munkustrap finished off his drink as Harrison finally finished his game of pool and came to perch at the bar. Morgan read the note and glanced over at Harrison, nodding.

Sonya took a deep breath as he reached the outside air, practically fleeing to his car, texting Hollister once he was inside, " _Heading for the station will do some digging-pressed my luck enough for one night-see you there if all goes well on your end_."

Munkustrap glanced at the text, closing his phone again, watching Harrison leave.

Morgan glanced again at Jacobi, slapping a bill down and leaving as well, though Jacobi stayed for another drink. Munkustrap waited a moment before rising, paying for his drink and slipping out.

o.o.o.o

Sonya sank into his desk, looking at the files. For some reason his nerves were frayed as he went through the files again. That note had passed all four, and when Jacobi had drawn his arm back to throw, Sonya swore he saw a blade. Munkustrap came in about thirty minutes later, sitting down across from Sonya without a word.

Sonya glanced at him. "Jacobi has a knife," he said. "And they're all connected. And we might have walked into something very, very major."

"Harrison has a gun in the small of his back as far as I can tell as well. And we  _might_? You  _think_?"

Sonya smiled a little bitterly, cocking his head to one side. "Sometimes I have been known to think. But remember our sixth witness was stabbed to death as well. Not too many are skilled with knives and that worries me."

"If he throws knives like he does darts..." Munkustrap muttered.

Sonya swallowed and nodded. He just hoped they hadn't suspected him yet, because otherwise that had been one hell of a threat.

"I'm wondering what the hell we've run into here, 'cause this is looking bigger than the two of us can handle..." Munkustrap admitted.

Sonya nodded again, leaning back and going through a file. "Five years worth of bigger than we can handle. All those murders weren't high or respected people, but mostly underclass, mostly criminals. So what happened, and what's happened since, and if you have any suggestions of who we could talk to..."

"What we need is somecat who can move around at that level without being noticed. I know the area, but not the ins and outs of the cats who live there now."

Sonya nodded, tapping a hand against the table. "There's a lot of kits that run around in that area, but I have no idea who we could trust. As for officers, it's the same boat, they're obvious and no idea which ones can be trusted."

"Yeah. Well, we'll have to start looking, see what we can figure out in that respect. I'd rather not have a repeat of tonight, frankly."

Sonya's eyes widened a little in agreement. "Yes. That would best be avoided."

"We'll have to consider it." He glanced at his watch. "It's getting rather late, probably a good idea to get some rest tonight..."

Sonya nodded again. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Take care."

Shuffling the files in front of him together, Sonya waved a paw in farewell. "Have a good night then."

o.o.o.o

Victoria entered the pub, glancing around. Not seeing Macavity yet, she slipped into a seat at a table to wait for him.

Several minutes later, running just a little late as usual, Mac sauntered in, glancing around, nodding to a couple regulars. When he spotted Victoria he grinned, strolling over and taking a seat. "Hello there."

She offered him a smile. "Hey."

"And how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Not too bad, glad it's a Friday of course, and the night has gotten quite a bit better already," he said.

Her smile brightened at that. "You're too kind."

"Naw," he said, still grinning.

Her ears flickered a bit. She really should just tell him...

"By the way, did you happen to know that my flat mate and your cousin are going out on dates together? Small world sometimes right?"

She blinked at that. "Your flat mate? I knew Mistoffelees was seeing someone, but no I didn't know that."

"Yeah, eventually made the connection myself. Interesting how things turn out," Macavity said casually, but his expression hinted there might be more to it.

"I'll say..."

Mac glanced up at the bar. "So you want a drink at all?"

Vicki hesitated and then shrugged. "Something sweet wouldn't go amiss."

"Sweet huh?" he asked with a grin. "I'll be right back then."

"Alright then." She offered him a smile in response.

Mac rose, ordered two drinks, and returned moments later with them. "Try that one then," he said, handing it to her and taking his own seat. "They also have some food here if you're hungry."

"I just ate, but thank you." She took a sip of the drink, glancing up. "This is good, thank you."

"Glad you like it," he replied.

"So how have you been since I last saw you?"

"Decent enough," Mac said, taking a drink. "Work's been going, haven't had too many problems. And yourself?"

"Passable. Classes are going well, starting to wrap up for break."

"Which means finals are still coming, right?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

He laughed softly at that. "Well, good luck on those then."

"Thanks."

"Sure," he said with a shrug and taking another drink.

She studied him for a moment. She really did need to just be honest with him about this. Her gaze dropped to her drink and she took another sip before speaking. "There's...something you should know."

"You're engaged?" he asked rather nonplused.

Victoria's eyes rose to meet his in shock. "H-how…?"

"Flat mate dating cousin. Figured it out through process of elimination since the guy seemed to have only one cousin. Which was you. And said cousin was engaged."

She fiddled with the edge of her sleeve. "I..." He shrugged, but waited for her to say whatever she was going to say. "I'm sorry. I'm still...still getting used to the idea, it slips my mind honestly."

Mac considered her and nodded. "Doesn't seem like something you want to be doing anyway."

"I've only met him a few times." She answered softly, "But...still...I..."

"You?" he asked softly.

"I shouldn't be doing this," her gaze dropped to the wood grain on the table.

"Perhaps not," he shrugged. "But a night out for drinks is hardly a commitment."

She looked up again, biting her lower lip slightly. "No, I suppose it isn't."

o.o.o.o

Coricopat slipped out of the auditorium and around to the stage door, waiting for Mistoffelees. He ran a claw over the petal of one of the flowers. The black cat was right-he was getting in deep rather fast.

Bombalurina was chattering animatedly to Mistoffelees about her latest acquisition on the dating scene, him making appropriate noises or one word answers on their way out after changing. "And did you know that he honestly..." she slowed at the sight of red flowers, pouting slightly when she realized they weren't for her.

Mistoffelees was about to ask her to finish the question when he saw Coricopat and... and... what was that?

Cori offered him a slight smile. "You did well tonight."

Bombalurina glanced between the two, and slipped past the other cat to meet her own boyfriend, who didn't have nearly as nice flowers.

Mistoffelees stood rather frozen, eyes glued to the flowers. "Are... those... roses?" he managed.

Cori glanced at the bouquet in his hand and nodded slightly, stepping closer and offering them to the smaller cat.

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment longer, still shocked before reaching out and taking them. "Thank you," he murmured, looking down at them.

"Of course."

Mistoffelees glanced between the flowers and the other again. "I didn't know you were coming tonight," he said, glad it was cold enough he got away with wearing gloves, because otherwise it might be obvious his fur was glimmering slightly. So far it seemed to happen the most on his arms and chest, and with a scarf and gloves the sparkles remained mostly hidden.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "It was quite the surprise."

"You did well."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, shifting the flowers slightly to hold them better. "It was a good last performance."

Coricopat glanced around before leaning down and offering Mistoffelees a slight kiss. Mistoffelees froze again, surprised and yet, strangely, not entirely minding, though he moved the roses out of the way so they wouldn't get crushed between them, leaning up briefly into the kiss before pulling away.

Cori offered him a flickering smile. Mistoffelees returned the smile, though it was a little bit forced. "Thank you, again, really."

"Of course." He studied him a moment. "You alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine." He paused for a long second, remembering what Cori had told him and hoped that wasn't why he was asking. "Just really surprised." He glanced down at the flowers again. "I don't think anyone's done something like that before."

Cori's lips curled into another smile. "Well, is it bad that I'm half glad to hear that?"

Mistoffelees blinked his gaze up to him, and after a second smiled. "I don't know. Is it bad?"

"I don't think so."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Well then, I guess it's not bad of you." He fingered one of the flowers, considering them. "They are rather beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

Glancing back up at the other, Mistoffelees smiled. "So you came all the way out here to see the final performance, and brought me flowers."

"It's not that far." Cori returned the smile.

"Still, it's a rather touching gesture." He paused, eying the flowers again. "What are you doing for the rest of the night?"

"Nothing at this point..."

"Because honestly, at this point I'm starving. Two shows today and all that. Like to go get something to eat with me?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Great. Shall we then? There's a little place close by that I like and it's still serving food at this time of night."

"I think we shall," Cori motioned for him to precede.

Mistoffelees raised a brow at that and proceeded, giving Bombalurina a raised eyebrow as he passed where she had been lurking to press him for details. She narrowed her eyes at him somewhat and gave him a look that said tomorrow, there will be info sharing.

They reached the place and Cori opened the door for Mistoffelees

"Do you always do that?" Mistoffelees asked, stepping through and picking out a table off to the side, sitting the flowers down very carefully.

"Not always, but often."

Mistoffelees snorted. "Fair enough."

Cori pulled out a chair for Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize I'm not a girl right?" he asked, though he sat down anyway.

"Force of habit with dates I suppose," he replied, taking his own seat.

Mistoffelees was grinning though. "Fair enough. Just making sure you were aware."

Cori chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about that."

Mistoffelees glanced over at him for a long moment before the waiter appeared. Cori placed his order, glancing at Mistoffelees, who placed an order as well, resting his chin on his folded paws as he turned back to Cori.

Cori offered him a slight smile. "You have finals coming up don't you?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Next week. Play ended just in time really."

Coricopat nodded. "So I take that to mean I'm not going to hear much from you this week?"

Mistoffelees considered. "Well, my last one is on Wednesday at three, so after that it's possible, but auditions are the week after so... but I'm good at carving out time."

"Hamlet you said?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, Hamlet."

"I'm sure you'll do well."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "We'll see. I mean, it's another play featuring an evil uncle, which feels apt. Though, I'm  _fairly_  sure mine didn't actually murder my father."  _Though I wouldn't have put it past him_.

"Well, that's good then."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "Rather."

Cori looked around changing the subject. "It's a nice place here."

Another swallow once Cori was no longer watching him. "Yeah. Small, cozy. I've always liked it. And it's cheap with good food near campus. All the requirements for a college hang out."

"Indeed."

Mistoffelees fiddled with one of the forks on the table. "And you, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Not too busy for once."

"Which means you happen to have free time just as mine seems to disappear," the smaller tom said, still paying more attention to the fork.

"Unfortunately."

"Could be worse," Mistoffelees said, shrugging, glancing at the roses again.

"Could be. It's not as though we won't see one another."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Exactly. Shouldn't be much of a problem. Anything coming up with you?"

"Not really, I mean there's the holidays rapidly approaching," the mottled tom said as their food arrived.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Oh everlasting cat, those are aren't they? I feel like I have this vast chasm of finals to get through before I can even bear to think about those..."

Cori laughed slightly. "Well, you're done Wednesday, anyhow."

"...I'd take finals over holidays actually," Mistoffelees said.

"Really?" an eyebrow rose at that.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Remember who my uncle is, alright?"

"Ah, of course…" Coricopat murmured.

Mistoffelees shrugged, poking at his remaining food. "They wouldn't be so bad otherwise... at least I think not."

"Well, is there any way you can get out of holidays with your uncle?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, not really. Most of Christmas day and New Years Eve. Two days shouldn't be too bad but..." he froze, remembering something else. "And this year Plato is going to be there too. Great."

Cori studied him for a moment. "Besides being your cousin's fiancé, what is he that gets your back up so?"

Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment, without even blinking before looking away. "Years ago I was his... friend. It didn't turn out so well. He's a bastard."

"…Ah," Coricopat managed, not sure he understood at all.

Mistoffelees shrugged again. "So I have my uncle and Plato in the same room. Should be a thrilling time." he paused, poking the food again. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Perhaps...join me for Christmas Eve?"

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped back to him. "I... Yeah. Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Thank you," he said. "I would love to."

"Wonderful," the mottled tom offered him a smile.

"Do you ever have holiday plans?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I should probably see my sister on Christmas Day, but otherwise no."

"Sister?" Mistoffelees asked mildly, trying not to react at never hearing of her before, considering how loath he was to talk about his family.

"Oh, yes. My twin. We...don't talk much."

"Ah," Mistoffelees said. "That's too bad?"

"Yeah. We used to be close, but as we got older we grew apart. It happens."

"Still," Mistoffelees said tilting his head. "Growing apart is never fun."

"No, it isn't."

Mistoffelees finished his food finally. "I would love to be able to invite you to the Jones New Year's Gala, but I think that might end up being a very bad idea."

"I would hazard a guess that it would. Perhaps I'll see you the next day though?" Coricopat offered.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. The new quarter doesn't start for a few days after that at any rate."

"Good. We shall have to see how much time on break we can spend together, hm?" They finished their meal and Cori rose. "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, picking the flowers up gingerly, riffling around in his pocket for the money to pay for his meal. Coricopat paid his bill and glanced at Mistoffelees, considering paying for the other cat as well, but hesitating. Mistoffelees glanced at him, having found the money with little problem. He left it on the table, flowers in the crook of one arm and turned for the door.

Cori fell into step beside him, opening the door without thinking about it, and holding it for Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees glanced at him again, blushing somewhat. "I am really not used to that."

"Hm? Oh...right..."

"It's not a bad thing though," Mistoffelees said, turning down the street.

"Good to know," Coricopat fell into step with him again.

Mistoffelees hummed softly under his breath as they walked, tired but surprisingly happy-when he wasn't on the verge of panicking.

They finally reached his flat and Cori paused. "Well, have a good night, then." He leaned over, kissing Mistoffelees lightly in goodnight.

He leaned up into the kiss. "Have a good night," he murmured.

"Take care."

"And you," Mistoffelees said, opening the door but keeping his gaze mostly on Coricopat .

Cori offered him a last smile before leaving. Mistoffelees watched him go before entering and closing the door behind him.

Pounce looked up. "Hey, you're home late."

"Stopped for dinner," he said, going to the kitchen with the flowers, finding a vase and transferring them.

"Nice flowers."

Mistoffelees' tail swished behind him as he stared at them. "He brought me _flowers,_ " he said, as if unsure what he thought of that.

"Wow. That's...quite a step."

Mistoffelees glanced over at his friend, a panicked expression on his face. "Yeah."

Pounce looked at Mistoffelees for a long moment. "You're completely freaked out by this aren't you?

Mistoffelees nodded. "Pretty much."

"So what are you planning to do about it?" the patched tom asked, figuring if he didn't Mistoffelees would never actually bother to think about a plan.

"I don't know," Mistoffelees mumbled. "I just don't know. He invited me over for Christmas Eve too."

"Well, at least you have a couple weeks before that?"

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "I just don't know..."

"Come sit down," Pounce said, glancing significantly at their furniture. Mistoffelees glanced at the flowers and curled up on one of the chairs rather than the couch. "Have you told him you feel it's too far too fast?"

"Not really. I said he was getting in awfully deep, but that was before this."

"Maybe you should?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Probably be the best move…" he trailed off.

"You gonna be alright?"

"At this point I don't know," Mistoffelees replied before signing and running a hand through his headfur. "When it rains it pours," he muttered.

"Pretty much."

Mistoffelees sank down in the chair a little more, pulling his legs up against his chest. "Great."

"You'll make it, Mistoffelees," Pounce soothed.

He smiled faintly. "Ah, thanks. That's reassuring. Can I at least get through finals first?"

"Yeah, one step at a time. It'll all pan out."

"I really hope so," the smaller tom muttered.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Mistoffelees laughed softly. "Not at all."

Pounce chuckled. "Come now, when have I given you cause for doubt?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "You don't really want me to give you a rundown do you?"

"No, I can do without that, thanks."

Mistoffelees laughed at that. "Alright, you know what I vote for?"

"What?"

"Cheesy movie. Right now. I can deal with studying tomorrow, but tonight I am tired and panicked and just... in need of comfort food and a cheesy movie."

"Kay, sounds good. You choose. I'll get the popcorn, hm?"

"Please," Mistoffelees said, rising and riffling through the movies. Pounce moved into the kitchen, setting to work on the popcorn Mistoffelees glanced toward the kitchen, catching the flowers out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

o.o.o.o

Sonya sighed. It had been a long week so far, and he had woken up from a couple nightmares about knifes and dartboards. He felt it get longer as he was out on patrol and rounding a corner came face to face with his favorite tagger, Ricky. Oh joy.

Ricky grinned a bit. He was glad the latest tag he was leaving was actually a good four blocks away. "Hey there."

"You," Sonya greeted him, giving him an unimpressed look. "Well then, what are you doing around here this... fine day?"

"Just out for a walk, sir."

"Mh," Sonya said. "With a spray can."

"This? Found it laying on the sidewalk, was lookin' for somewhere t' throw it away."

"You seem to pick up an awful lot of the city's discarded spray cans."

"Just doin' my duty as a citizen to clean up the place."

"Mhm. Which is why your tags end up on the walls as well, huh?" Sonya crossed his arms over his chest, even as he felt himself relaxing.

Ricky looked offended, placing a hand on his chest. " _Mine_? You can't prove it."

"But the courts have... several times."

"Ah, but they can't prove I have since the last bout of community service," he retorted.

"Which you're still serving," Sonya grinned.

"I'm almost done." He protested. "Just got tomorrow."

"Hmmmm..." Sonya said, and glanced around the place. "Well then. You wouldn't happen to ever tag down near the dock area would you?"

"The docks? What if I say I do? Though, not much—it's stupid t' tag so close t' where y' live"

"Alright, let me rephrase that: do you spend much time down near the docks?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I do. 'Specially if I got a reason to."

"Hm," Sonya considered the other. "What would it take to get some of the gossip from that area?"

"Depends on what sortta gossip y'mean."

"Anything at this point. Specifics can come later." Sonya replied.

"Well, a good word in the right ear next time I get caught at anything...and a bit of money wouldn't go amiss.

Sonya gave him a long look and shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So, there's a lotta gossip goes on down there, anyone in particular you wonderin' 'bout?"

"Group of four: Gilbert Morgan, Bill Bailey, Harry Jacobi, and Henry Harrison."

Ricky let out a low whistle. "You don't mess around do ya?"

Sonya shook his head. "I'm very thorough in getting myself up to my neck in the ocean the first time through."

Ricky blinked. "Please tell me you ain't run inta any a these cats?"

"All four of them in one go," Sonya muttered, thinking about that damn knife again, and the crime scene photos from the stabbing.

Ricky looked at him in utter horror. "There are five cats everyone down at th' docks knows not to cross, an' you jus' named four of 'em."

"Who's the other then?" Sonya said. "So I can stay away from at least one of them?"

"The Siamese. Dunno 'is real name. But...he's not someun y' want t' cross. Jacobi's 'is second, I think."

"The Siamese, huh?" Sonya said, thinking. "Sounds like a gang title."

"Good guess. 'E practically owns th' docks these days."

Sonya crossed his arms over his chest. "Practically? He's damn good then, since so few of us have heard of him."

"That's cause th' protection 'e offers is extensive. Not sure really what 'e does, jus' know you ran y'self in among 'is circle."

Sonya nodded. "Thank you for the tip off then." He only wished he could avoid them again. "So all four are pretty heavily involved with him then?"

"Yeah, an' that's puttin' it mildly. But I warn y' ain't nobody'll testify 'gainst any of 'em."

Sonya nodded. Yes, he had noticed that. "No kidding."

Ricky glanced around, he'd been doing so for most of the conversation, his claws fiddling with the lid of the spray can. "Yeah...anythin' specific you wanna know?"

"That was more than enough, thank you Ricky," he said. "If there's anything else... well you're rather easy to find and we can perhaps discuss it..." he glanced around. "More privately. Also, here," he said, handing the younger some cash. "Try to do good with it though."

Ricky took the cash with a glimmer of his usual grin. "So buying spray paint is out then, hm?"

"Please," Sonya replied.

"Alright, I'll make sure a that. See ya round, sir."

"See you," Sonya replied.

Ricky slipped away quickly. Sonya watched him go, pulling out his phone and texting Hollister:  _I got information-should discuss-could be important-bigger than we expected understatement._

The returning text assured him Munkustrap would be waiting at the station when he got in. Sonya finished his patrol and headed back. Munkustrap was seated in the chair in front of Sonya's desk, tipped back slightly in it as he perused the files again.

Sonya walked in, getting his coffee before going to his desk. "Well, I got something of an informant. Mentioned what I wanted to know about and he was scared out of his wits."

Munkustrap' brows rose. "Really now?"

He nodded, taking a sip of the coffee before he could continue. "I mentioned the names of the four we had been tailing, and he said there were five cats down at the docks no one dares to cross and I had named four of them. The other, the Siamese he said was the gang leader who practically owned the docks. Jacobi is his second, and that's the one with the knife."

Munkustrap let out a low whistle. "Everlasting cat, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"That is a very good question," Sonya said looking at the files, before going to the one unrelated murder file signed off by Growltiger.

"I thought we were looking at smuggling, this is looking less like that and more like our department has no idea about the underworld."

Sonya nodded. "Or the department is hopelessly corrupt," he added.

"Or both," the silver tabby added.

Sonya nodded again. "Either way, we're helplessly screwed." His half tail swished at that, as if it was attempting to go find someplace to hide that Sonya himself could not.

Munkustrap sighed. "Wonderful."

Sonya eyed the other. "If you want out..."

The tabby's blue eyes narrowed. "Did I say that?"

"No, but now would be the time."

"No, I don't see any reason to pull out. Somecat's going to have to deal with it eventually. I might as well be in on it."

Sonya nodded. "Fair enough. Any idea how we want to go about this?"

"You kidding? I didn't even have an idea what we were dealing with until less than five minutes ago."

Sonya rubbed a hand over his face, looking over to the side board. "I think I might need two coffee pots," he muttered.

"I think that might be going a little light on it," Munkustrap teased.

"…Or five."

"And maybe not walk into what looks like a possible base of operations again?"

"That might be a good place to start yes," Sonya replied.

"How much do you think you can get from your informant?"

"Not much. He just lives in the area, and honestly I didn't expect this from him."

Munkustrap nodded slightly. "I see."

"But I could ask him for some more. Yet, he's still just a kid and he seemed terrified already. We're going to need some more."

"You might ask him if there's anycat. I'd rather not use a kid more than necessary."

"Exactly. I'll look into it some more."

"Alright, well we haven't a lot to go on at this point."

Sonya nodded. "Nothing, except the Siamese and his knife throwing lieutenant."

"Joy. We may have to let it sit idle until we find something."

Sonya nodded. "Perhaps. Or have a better plan."


	6. Which Was Perhaps a Bit Low

Mistoffelees sat fiddling with his phone on Sunday. He had gotten almost no studying done, and damn it he didn't need to give Gus more reasons to be annoyed with him. But out of the corner of his eyes he could see the roses and... he dialed Cori's number without fully thinking it through.

Coricopat picked up the phone, answering absently. "Zimmerman."

"Hey, it's Mistoffelees."

"Oh, hello. How're you today?"

"Fine. Other than, how exactly do you go about telling someone that a relationship is moving too fast and it scares one out of one's wits? ... Other than that way. Which was perhaps a bit low."

Coricopat blinked a bit at that "...Back up and repeat?"

"The roses absolutely terrified me," Mistoffelees muttered. "I loved them and they terrified me."

Cori wet his lips. "Ah. I see."

"And, everlasting cat I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's not your fault, but I just don't know what to do."

Cori took a deep breath, settling into a nearby chair. "Well, we slow it down. You've got finals this week which will certainly help with that."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, his legs coming up. "A-alright. I just..."

"You just?" Coricopat repeated when the other fell silent too long.

"I've never even tried to have a relationship before," Mistoffelees said before he could think better of it.

There was a long pause. "What do you mean?"

"I've never tried to have a relationship with any lasting impact. In the past, this conversation would never even have happened, and the fact I called you and tried to talk about it... I don't know what it means."

Cori took another deep breath, Everlasting cat. "It means that we should probably figure out what we're looking for in this and where the boundaries are."

"I don't even know," Mistoffelees said, and rested his forehead on his knees. "Alright, what do you want from it?"

"I...am still mostly trying to figure that out."

"Oh, alright then," Mistoffelees murmured, trying not to pout at how unhelpful that was.

"I know I enjoy being around you, and that I'd like it to last."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "Alright."

Cori hesitated. "What do you want from it?"

"...I have no idea. But I... I like you too. I want to stick around I just don't..."

"Just don't...?" Cori prompted.

"Know," Mistoffelees said. "Beside which, I'm a magical cat and I have no idea what that means. I don't understand any of my powers or how to control them, so how do you even know if I'm safe to be around? And in case you forgot who my uncle is, it's more than entirely possible that someday he'll pull on me what he did with Victoria and engage me to someone and then what?" His voice was getting quicker the longer he talked.

Cori took a steadying breath. "I don't know that you're safe to be around, but do let me choose that risk. As to your uncle...I...it is rather an 'if' at the moment."

Mistoffelees froze for a moment on his end, and then laughed slightly, his head thudding against his knees. "Oh god, you're serious? You're serious about this aren't you?"

"I..." Another breath to calm the part of him that reminded him that his last serious relationship was almost two years gone and then he spoke, "Yes. I am."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "Alright," he said after a moment. "Alright."

"…Alright?"

"Alright," Mistoffelees said again. "You're serious about this. And I... I want to be too. I just, don't know if I'm there yet."

"Fair enough. I'll put a set of brakes on, hm?"

"It might help a little," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"Alright. I'll do so."

Mistoffelees took another steadying breath. "I kinda sprung that on you out of nowhere huh?"

"Kind of, but it is a legitimate concern."

"Still... thank you for listening and dealing with my problems."

"It's what I'm here for," the mottled tom murmured in reply.

"Just don't let me do it too often, okay?"

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind."

Mistoffelees nearly laughed hysterically at actually admitting there was going to be a future where such an occurrence could happen. "Good."

"You going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said. "Actually, I think I am. Just... give me a while."

"Alright."

"Which is not to say too long," he added. If the other backed off too far he really would run away from this. "Well, shall I let you go then?" he added, not sure what else to say without digging himself into a deeper hole.

"I...have a couple of things that I should get done today..." He admitted with a soft sigh. "Take care, Mistoffelees."

"Take care," he said in reply. "I'll see you... soon, okay?"

"Alright. Good bye." He hung up, letting his head fall back against the back of the chair, his eyes closing.

Mistoffelees closed his own phone, chin resting between his knees.

Mac poked his head around the doorframe to his room, frowning. "You okay?"

Cori opened one eye to look at him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because that did not sound like a good conversation to have with your boyfriend."

"Mm. You were eavesdropping again."

"I do that sometimes. Usually for your own good. So?" Mac crossed his arms over his chest, giving his flat mate a long look.

"So what? I'm fine."

Mac eyed him, not looking terribly convinced. "Alright."

"I will be, at any rate," Coricopat corrected himself. "I've just gotten in too far too fast, I've done so before."

"True enough. Like with the vase thrower." Mac came over to sit on the chair by Cori. "But this time it looks like it'll work out?"

He wet his lips, focusing his gaze on a loose thread on the arm of the chair. "I hope so."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Either way, I'll be fine. It's just going to take time."

'What was the problem anyway?" Mac asked, thinking that last line rather ominous.

"Like I said, too far too fast. I took him a bouquet after his closing performance."

Mac's brows rose. "That was rather romantic. And it was a problem to him?"

"It...might have been some roses, but more than that from the sounds of it he hasn't had a lasting relationship before..."

Mac gave Cori a long look. "You just chose all the right characters, hm? Well just 'cause he hasn't had one doesn't mean he can't," he said, rising and heading for the kitchen, clamping Cori on the shoulder on the way past.

Coricopat offered a thin smile at that. "Thanks, Mac."

"No problem," he murmured.

Cori sighed, half inclined to ask about the date he still hadn't hazarded yet. The mottled tom finally rose, following his friend into the kitchen. "How did it go on Friday?"

Mac shrugged, putting the coffee maker on. "It went well enough. She actually mentioned the engagement too, though, having drinks is hardly a mad love affair."

"True. You sure it's a good idea to continue seeing her though?"

Another shrug from Mac's end as he got the filters out. "I can enjoy hanging out with her, and she needs a break from things. I'm serious, Cor, I'm not going to do anything stupid, don't be a mother hen."

Cori leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "You say that now, but I've seen you, Mac."

"Unlike you, I don't get in too deep too fast. It'll be fine."

Cori's eyes narrowed at that, but he nodded. "Fair enough."

"It wasn't an insult Cor," Mac said, finally turning. "Just that I'm not about to do anything like that."

"Good."

Mac nodded, turning back. "Do you want coffee?"

"Please."

"But, you worked things out with your beau?"

"I...I think so."

"Good," Mac said, a little gruffly.

Cori sighed softly, looking around the kitchen. "You want anything to eat?"

"Please," Mac replied. They had a decent system down after all: he would make the coffee and Cor could make the food. Coricopat moved over to the fridge, digging through for something he felt like eating, finding something reasonable and getting to work on it.

o.o.o.o

Ricky made his way through the dim streets of the dock area, humming softly to himself, his bag slung over his shoulder. The conversation with Officer Vlask had made him nervous, a bit jumpy. Cat, if anyone ever found out…

Marion was sitting on the edge of a fence, his feet propped up on one of the rungs. He tilted his head when he saw the other cat come up the street. "Hey," he said quietly.

The small tabby startled very slightly, but looked up, grinning. "Hey."

Marion's face flickered into a smile as well as he jumped lightly down from his perch, standing by the other. "How've you been, Ricky?" the seal point Siamese asked.

"Good, you?"

He bobbed his head somewhat. "You know, continuing. Some bad and some good. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, been busy 'workin' off my debt to society'."

Marion laughed very quietly at that, as if when he laughed he was scared someone was going to find out. "You haven't learned your lesson yet either, have you?"

"Eh, there's no fun in that."

Marion rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh you. Just don't ever get into any real trouble, okay?"

"Don't worry, nothin' a little community service can't fix."

"Alright, just keep it that way," Marion said, shifting somewhat and not crossing his arms so much as just holding either elbow.

"I will. So what've you been up to?"

Marion shrugged. "Not much new. Just keeping myself around and as far from trouble as I can get. Going to school even sometimes... you do remember what that is right?"

"I go...enough to avoid truancy laws," the smaller tabby protested.

Marion rolled his eyes again. "True enough. At least break is coming up."

"True, really lookin' forward to that."

"Any plans?" Marion asked, leaning back on his heels slightly.

"Gonna paint the town red...and blue and green and maybe a bit of yellow." Ricky grinned, "Oh, and not get caught."

He got yet another eye roll for that. "You better hope not. That one officer still after you? The one with the Russian sounding name?"

"Yeah, it's getting to be a habit of mine to see what I can get done without him catchin' me. I think I've got his patrol figured out pretty well now."

"And then just watch, he's going to change it one day and you will be in so much trouble."

"Oh, he did that, but I hadn't started. 'Sides, he's got other things to do besides keep an eye out for taggers."

"You mean his goal in life isn't to make yours hard? That's a different tune than it was a couple months ago when he actually did catch you."

"I've gotten a good six tags up in his patrol area since then."

"Wow. That is quite a record isn't it? Wonder what distracted him."

Ricky shrugged. "Busy with other stuff I guess."

Marion inclined his head. "True. So, if you're not doing much over break other than juvenile delinquency, want to hang out sometime and save me from my father's house?"

Ricky grinned. "Sure, fine by me."

He smiled in reply. "Great."

"So whatcha doin' for the rest of the night?"

He glanced around. "I should get back before too late. But I have a while yet before Father decides to send out search parties."

"Well, then what say we head down and see what ships're comin' in tonight?"

Marion raised a brow and his smile widened. "Alright then."

"Sweet." Ricky started down the street, glancing at his friend. Marion fell into step beside him, offering his friend a hesitant smile.

o.o.o.o

A while later, Marion slipped into his house from the back door, gently closing it behind him.

Genghis glanced toward the clock, holding up a hand to stop Jacobi for a moment. "Marion, you're late."

Marion froze. "Sorry," he said, glancing around the table and taking note of who was there. "I saw someone and..." got distracted probably was not going to cut it. "I wanted to catch up and thought I was still within curfew."

The Siamese's blue gaze scrutinized his son. "You're twenty minutes past. Is your watch broken?"

Marion glanced down quickly and nearly swore. "...Yes."

"I recommend getting it fixed. We'll discuss this later," his father said, coldly.

Marion nodded. "I'll see to it tomorrow," he said, glancing around at the others.

"Very well. Go upstairs."

Marion swallowed and nodded, heading for the stairs.

Jacobi raised a brow at the Siamese. Genghis met the other cat's gaze. "You were saying?"

Marion retreated to his room, leaving the door open enough that he could still mostly hear what was going on downstairs and crouching by the door.

"There was a new cat in the pub the other night. Looked pretty suspicious," Jacobi said, eyes darting up the stairs. "You sure it's okay to have the kid around?"

"Description of the cat?" The Siamese glanced toward the stairs. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

"No," Jacobi said quickly. "Anyway, the cat was big, at least 6'3'' and gray. Coat was long, but it didn't look like he had a tail."

"Hm, well...set the others on finding out what they can about him. Nosy was he?"

Jacobi nodded, glancing over at Bailey, "Yeah, he came sniffing around. Looked a little terrified by the time he left though. But the sniffing alone is worrisome."

Genghis glanced at Bailey. "Your thoughts, Bill?"

He shrugged. "Track him down, keep an eye on him. If he starts poking around see what's to be done about him, but wasn't doing much." He glanced at Morgan for confirmation, knowing the other cat had had better positioning to view the barroom.

Morgan nodded, though he added. "He was there with someone else. A silver tabby, with black stripes. They didn't come in or leave together, but it was timed close enough to be apparent."

The Siamese frowned. "Well, keep an eye out for that one too. Any distinguishing characteristics for that one?"

Morgan shrugged. "Other than the fact he was very particular and held himself a bit too much like a police? Not really."

"Hm, well, see what you can get the boys to find on these two. I don't want them around here again, you see them you better make damn sure they don't see you, got it?" Genghis ordered.

Morgan and Jacobi both nodded. "Of course," Jacobi said. Bailey nodded very slightly, Harrison murmuring an affirmation to that.

"Well then," Morgan said, rising, "If that is all for tonight, I'll go get a start on that."

Genghis nodded slightly. "Indeed, Harrison, I want you working with Morgan on this. Bailey, Jacobi, keep an eye on the usual works, make sure no cat's been talking, check the usual holes and work out from there. Dismissed."

Morgan nodded and rose, heading for the door. Jacobi lingered for a moment longer, watching the others go.

Genghis looked up after the door closed. "What is it, Harry?"

"You said you wanted to know when the shipment came in. Also, I was just wondering if you had heard any of the rumors going around the circuit about magical cats."

"Vague ones, but they cycle through once every couple years," Genghis replied. "As to the shipment, good quality?"

"It's the best quality I've seen in the past six years," Jacobi said. "But, thinking about those rumors, just imagine if a cat out there existed. Be a great boon to whoever could get them on their side but," he shrugged. "Probably just wistful thinking."

"Set somecat on checking out the rumors. I'd rather not invest more time than necessary into chasing will-o-the-wisps, but if they are out there you're right. They'd be a great boon."

Jacobi inclined his head. "Alright, I'll get some of the lower downs to stir up the rumors, and if it looks like there's anything in it, I'll work on it more." He rose, "Have a good night then."

"Good night," Genghis said. Jacobi left at that, closing the door behind him. Genghis frowned toward the stairs, rising from his chair and slipping over to them, sliding upstairs to speak with his son.

Marion had long since moved from the door to the bed, missing the last part of the conversation, but frowning slightly at the description of the one snoop. Sounded an awful lot like the officer always giving Ricky trouble, but surely there was more than one large silvery short tailed cat...? Who snooped. Sure. He was on the bed, sitting cross legged and working on the math assignment.

Genghis pushed the door open, leaning on the doorframe and watching the kit for a moment. Marion paused, and looked up after finishing writing down the answer.

"You know the rules around here, kit. In on time, call if you expect to be late."

Marion closed his eyes and nodded. "I thought I was on time," he said softly. "It won't happen again."

"There're watch batteries in the tool drawer downstairs. I expect that thing to be working before you leave tomorrow."

Marion nodded again. "Of course. I'm... sorry for being late."

"Mhm. Don't let it happen again." He pushed himself up off the doorframe, heading down the hall.

"I won't," Marion said quietly, letting his father go. "Good night," he added quietly.

o.o.o.o

Mac tapped a paw against the table in front of him, glancing around. It was one thing to wait at a pub, where people were always around, and another at an actual restaurant. And he was usually the late one.

His phone buzzed with a text.  _'Mac so sorry-can't get away tonight-meet tomorrow at Manson's_?'

Mac glanced down at the text and then around the place. He took a breath before replying, ' _When_?'

' _One_?' came the next text.

' _Alright_ ' he sent the text back, rising and leaving the restaurant. Cor was supposed to be in that night, maybe he could get him to cook for him. Honestly, he suddenly did not want to be around other cats anymore.

Coricopat looked up from his computer as the door opened. His eyebrows rose. "What are you doing home?"

Mac shrugged. "Fell through. Didn't feel like hanging out there."

"...Kay, there's some sliced bread and meat in the fridge."

"Thanks," Mac muttered, not even making a comment about food preparation, slipping into the kitchen, and finding the meat.

Coricopat 's ears tipped in that direction, the lack of protest told him exactly how hard this hit Mac. Cat... "You alright?"

"Fine," he said, emerging from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

Cori looked at him for a minute, clearly not believing him, but nodded. "Fair enough."

Mac sat down at the other end of the table, chewing the sandwich. "I mean, I understood this was very likely to happen, so it's not surprising..."

"Doesn't mean you're okay with it." Cori remarked, his gaze returning to his computer screen.

Mac blinked at him, taking a bite before saying, somewhat subdued, "Aw hell."

Cori glanced at him. "Hm?"

"You're never allowed to be right again," Mac muttered, staring at the sandwich for a moment, not hungry anymore.

Coricopat sighed. "I'll do my best."

Mac set the food down, interlacing his hands and letting his head rest against them. Cori fell silent, knowing that anything he said wouldn't help, and probably wouldn't be appreciated.

"I'm such an idiot," Mac muttered, shaking his head and rising, taking the food with him.

"Love makes fools of the wisest of us."

"I... I said nothing about love!" Mac snapped. "Just... just that it bothers me and alright, saying it was nothing was clearly insane but that's not..."

Cori looked at him for a long moment and resisted the urge to quote Shakespeare at his friend. "Fine then. Falling in that direction makes fools of the wisest of us."

"Much better," Mac said, spreading his hands a little.

"Mhm."

Mac muttered something about hacking the police records, and made his way to his bedroom. Cori watched him go but decided it was best not to say anything further and so simply turned back to his own work.

o.o.o.o

Victoria skimmed the menu, running a hand over her skirt again. Her ears twitched as she remembered the date she'd actually dressed for and would prefer to be on. Plato was sitting across from her, giving the menu a thorough reading, feeling rather smug and well bred that night. He smoothed down his tie again, finally setting the menu down and smiling across the table at her.

She held onto her menu for another long moment until she knew not setting it down would seem rude. She finally closed it and looked at him with a forced smile, "Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"But of course," he said. "After all, we should probably get to know each other a bit more."

"Yes, probably." _Since I know less about you than I do about someone I_ can't _be with._

He smiled sweetly at her. "Well then. What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're in school right?"

She blinked at him for a long moment. "Yes. My fourth year. I graduate in June with a degree in Psychology."

He raised a brow somewhat at that look. "Psychology? Really? Whatever for?"

"Because it interests me and I wouldn't mind a career in the field." She replied simply, keeping her tone even and civil.

"Career? Why ever do you think you would need a career?"

She took a sip of her water. "Well, at the time I wasn't engaged. Besides, many women have careers."

"Only because they need them, which you hardly will," Plato replied.

"Well, I had to study something." Her ears flickered back for a moment, but her tone managed to stay reasonable

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

"What would you have preferred I study?" the question slipped out before she could stop it.

"Well," he said, giving her a long look."I can hardly say but something more practical might have been useful."

"And what pray tell is practical for a socialite?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps nothing. But psychology sounds rather... liberal arts like. It doesn't sound very serious at all."

She smiled thinly. "Well, I found it interesting, and if I was going to study for four years I wanted it to be something I was interested in."

He inclined his head somewhat. "Perhaps that is true."

"You're in school still aren't you?"

"Yes, though I'm working for an MBA."

"I see. When will you be done?"

He shrugged. "Probably another quarter or so."

She nodded. "I see."

"Well then, aside from school, what do you do with your time?"

"There isn't much 'aside from school' when one studies psychology. But when I get the chance I like to read, or play music sometimes."

He nodded. "Music is a good skill to have. What do you play?"

"Piano...somewhat. Rarely."

"Perhaps a skill to work on then," he said with a smile.

She bared her teeth, yet somehow managed to make it resemble a smile. "Perhaps. My fingers tend to get too tangled up. And what about you? When you're not dealing with your studies, what do you do?"

A shrug from his end. "Well, different things. I used to play chess a lot but haven't in a while. I help my father with his business as well." And party, but a bride hardly needed to know about that.

"Chess, really? Why have you stopped?"

He paused at a long moment at that. "The person who used to play with me stopped. And well, other opponents weren't nearly as interesting."

"Who's that, may I ask?"

"Someone from schoo-Actually, of course you know him. Your cousin, Mistoffelees."

One eyebrow rose. "Really? Are the two of you friends then?"

He shrugged. "Somewhat. We were close several years ago, but he's barely spoken to me recently. Such a moody little thing," he said, his expression bordering on smirking.

"I see," she said quietly.

o.o.o.o

Victoria convinced Plato that her father was sending a car and managed to get him to leave before the fictitious car arrived, slipping down the street and catching a bus to the stop near her cousin's apartment. She quickly slipped up to his place, knocking rapidly on the door.

Mistoffelees blinked from where he had fallen asleep on the couch, watching  _Phantom of the Opera_ , his cell phone in hand, considering calling Coricopat . Shaking his head, still sleepy, he paused the film and swayed over to the door. "...Vic?"

She pushed inside past him. "You told me you didn't know him," her tail swished irritatedly behind her.

He stood, blinking at the door, still looking at the hallway. Shaking his head again he closed the door and turned to her. "What?"

"Plato Philipson," she spat out the name.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, leaning against the door. "...Where did that come from?"

"I just spent the last two hours at dinner with him."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, his stomach sinking. How the hell had he come up? And he was going to kill Plato. He even had the ability to spark now, he figured it would be easy enough. At least more so than three years ago.

"So what's the truth of the matter?"

"What truth of the matter?" he evaded, brain tired, and trying to figure out how much Plato had mentioned and what he could get away with not saying.

"Were you friends with him or not?"

"Friends is putting it... not quite the right way," and damn that just sounded obvious. "And it was three years ago, I don't know, he could have changed a lot in that time."  _Ha._

She looked at him for a long moment before sinking down on the couch. "God, Mistoffelees, he's as bad as my father."

Mistoffelees swallowed, still leaning against the door. "Ah. So, hasn't changed in three years."

"No, I highly doubt he has," she replied, her voice clipped.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want... to put even more on you at that point."

"I would have liked to know what I was getting into. It's not as though I can get out of it."

Mistoffelees sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "It seemed like a good idea at the time? I don't know."

She sighed heavily, resting her head in her hands. "God, I don't know if I can do this." He paused before coming over and sitting down on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him. "Is there anything else I should know about him?"

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "He is a lot like your father," he sighed. "Arrogant, and thinks the world should be his. He... he's also manipulative though, so watch out for that." He leaned his head over hers and closed his eyes for a moment and took longer than he wanted to open them again.

"How do you mean by manipulative?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I... he likes to think of people as chess pieces. Which means he likes them to be where he wants them to be. He's controlling, and will... nudge people as much as he can to get there where he wants. He'll use anything, so be wary of suggestions or snide remarks or insults. He doesn't usually go for outright threats though."

She sighed. "...Great."

Mistoffelees tightened his arm around her slightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault he's an utter bastard."

Mistoffelees sighed, nodding. "Still." He really, sincerely hoped it wasn't his fault, but, with a twinge of guilt, he had to admit some of it very well could have been.

She finally looked up, glancing at the clock. "I've got to get home..."

"Do... do you want me to go with you?" he asked, though his voice was sleepy, and sitting on the couch was already almost putting him to sleep.

"No. I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Alright. Take care," he said softly.

"You too. sleep well."

He raised a brow, almost protesting it was early enough but he smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Thanks."

She offered him a smile in return before rising and heading out He rose as well, seeing her to the door, and leaning his forehead against it after she left. Great. He glanced at the clock and frowned. He had meant to call Coricopat that night but... turning the TV off, he packed his things back to his room, planning on calling it a very early night.

o.o.o.o

Mac entered the ice cream place ten minutes to one and winced to himself, staking out a table. Hm, new hire behind the counter today, didn't have the right amount of fear of Mac in him yet. Victoria arrived at one, she paused a moment, seeing Mac already there and glanced at the clock, no she wasn't late. She quietly made her way over. He had been entertaining himself with an intricate series of drawings on one of the napkins, and looked up when she approached. "Hey."

"Hey..." She slipped into the seat across from him.

He swallowed. "How did last night go?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I would have preferred to have met with you."

The corner of his mouth quirked upward, but it was nothing like his usual grin. "Well, aside from that?"

"Could have been worse I suppose."

Mac fiddled with his pen, putting it back in his pocket and then fiddling with the napkin instead. Great.

"He could have outright told me women are meant for nothing more than a pretty face at his side." Her lip curled, her gaze focused on the tabletop.

"Sonofa-" Mac broke off. "Seriously?"

She glanced up. "Pretty much."

Mac nearly growled at that, and a slight rumbling sound slipped out anyway. "Alright, well, that just..." bastard.

Victoria sighed. "Sorry I had to pull out last night. I didn't even know about it until I was dressed and ready to slip out of the house."

"No, it's fine, I understood..." Didn't like it, but he understood. He knew this coming in damnit.

"That doesn't really make it fine."

Mac blinked at her, and his mouth twisted up again. "Alright, so it wasn't fine, but what can you do?"

A slight quirk of her lips into a bitter smile accompanied her words, "Not much I suppose.."

 _Wish to hell there was_ , Mac thought, leaning his chin on his hand. "So, how was the guy like then? Other than being a sexist moron?"

"You've heard rumors about my father I suppose?" Mac nodded, wincing somewhat. "They apply to Plato as well."

Mac froze for a moment, gaping at her. Of course he knew the rumors about Jones, he knew some of the truth too. He could hack into anything after all, and had something of an information circle going. Damn. It.

"I suppose after almost twenty-two years of living with it, I'm prepared, I just...somehow hoped I wouldn't spend the rest of my life dealing with cats like that."

Mac bit the inside of his lip, nodding. "Do," he swallowed. "Do you have any idea what the marriage contract looks like yet?"

"Not yet."

Mac nodded. "Well, it could be one of those that are just formal, you know?" It was wistful thinking.

"I certainly hope so." She sighed.

He sighed as well and glanced around. "Right. Well, if nothing else, we are at the spot of one of the world's greatest comfort foods. What would you like?"

"Hm...cookie dough I think."

"A most excellent choice," he said, rising. "Be back in a moment."

She watched him go, sighing softly. Why couldn't life ever resemble normalcy?

Mac even made nice to the new employee, who had eyed him warily on his approach and he was sure his co-workers had warned the young kit about the tall red tabby. He returned a moment later with two cookie doughs. She offered him a flickering smile. "Thank you."

Mac offered a somewhat weak smile as well. "You're welcome."

She spun her spoon around in the ice cream for a moment, trying to find something to talk about that mightn't sound trite. "H-how's work been?"

"Pretty normal, over all," he replied. He laughed softly, though perhaps a bit bitterly, "Not a lot exciting happens on tech stuff, unless it's the wrong side of the law."

She arched an eyebrow, but offered him a smile as she took a bite of her ice cream. "I see."

He shrugged, realizing that comment had struck perhaps closer to home than he wanted her thinking. "Anything exciting coming up on your end? You're on break right?"

"I am. I finished my finals day before yesterday. Honestly, I'm looking forward to January already."

He raised a brow. "Fair enough. Sometimes skipping over the holidays seems like such a lovely dream."

She nodded, "It really would be."

He turned the cup holding the ice cream around in his paws for a moment, looking at it rather than her. "Well, I assume you'd have to do holiday things on the actual holidays, but what about the rest of the break?"

"Nothing so far, just stuck in the mausoleum."

"Well, give me a couple dates you can get away and I'll see what I can do about that."

"At this point any time that's not one of the actual holidays."

Mac nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Great."

He finally grinned for the first time since the night before.

She offered him what finally looked like a genuine smile. "I look forward to it."

"Great," he said, voice a little rough around the edges.


	7. Didn't You Just Finish?

Mistoffelees woke up and glanced over at the clock, slowly blinking awake. Well, it looked like he made up for last night's complete lack of sleep rather well, though he had woken up in the middle of the night for a couple hours. He lay for a minute longer before fishing his phone off the bedside table. Phone in hand, Mistoffelees looked it over for a minute, taking note of the time again, 1:30, jeez, before dialing Cori's number.

Coricopat was at his computer, trying to get a bit of work done, but honestly he was feeling antsy, a bit distracted for no reason he could place. The mottled tom all but dove for the phone when it rang, anything to give him a logical distraction. "Hello?"

"Hey," Mistoffelees said, voice still a little languid from sleep, especially sleeping so long.

He paused a moment. "Mistoffelees?"

"You really should be able to recognize my number at this point," Mistoffelees said, grinning somewhat.

Cori chuckled a bit. "I didn't even check."

Mistoffelees grinned at the ceiling. "Well, hey."

"…Hey. You finished exams yesterday, right?"

Mistoffelees nodded and realized the other couldn't see him. "Yeah, at about five in the afternoon."

"How do you think it went?" Coricopat asked, cradling the phone against his ear.

"Well enough. I may adore Gus, but I hope to never have to take one of his finals again. But, either way, it's out of my hands now, and grades aren't up for another week."

Cori laughed softly at that. "I'm sure you did fine."

"Thanks. I actually meant to call you last night but..."

"Let me guess. You fell asleep?"

"On the couch, yeah. It was not so good."

"Well, at least you made it home before you crashed, hm?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "True enough."

Cori paused for a moment. "Not that I don't like hearing from you, but is there a reason you called?"

"Well, for a small window of time, I actually have time," Mistoffelees said, shifting slightly to sit up against the headboard. "I was just wondering... if you wanted to get dinner or something?"

Cori paused at that. "I...sure. Where?"

"Where ever," Mistoffelees said. "I only really know college appropriate joints or ones that need a reservation a month in advance."

Cori chuckled "Well, I think I can find us somewhere in-between. When?"

"... I'm free tonight, or the next two. Good for any time."

"How about tomorrow night...say...6?"

"Sounds good," Mistoffelees said, yawning in the middle.

"Perhaps you should try to get to bed early tonight?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "No, I think it was the all nighter with no sleep until after 5 that did it, yesterday. Just woke up a few minutes ago."

Cori laughed at that. "And that is why I would never dream of returning to college."

"Ah, but I love it. When it's not finals week," Mistoffelees said and paused. "Besides, it gives me something to tell my uncle I'm doing." Mistoffelees paused again, debating the topic. "This sounds odd, but when were you in college anyway? I don't even know your age." It was an odd question to ask someone you'd already kissed but he couldn't get it out of his head.

"I'm thirty-one, so...nineish years ago?"

"Okay," he murmured, filing that away. "I'm just trying to do everything I can to stick around. A PhD in acting sounds a little ridiculous though."

Cori laughed at that, "Yes, perhaps a bit."

"But I can stretch a masters in theatre studies a reallllly long time, though I'm even starting to run out on that. Ah well."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Thanks. And working in the theatre is certainly not hard, if not entirely acceptable. But... what comes, comes and I'll worry about it then. And if I keep putting off my thesis, it might take another year anyway."

"I'm sure your advisor would be thrilled with that," Coricopat said.

"Oh yeah. He's thrilled with me already," Mistoffelees grinned.

Cori chuckled at that. "Well, if you can deal with that I don't see a reason not to extend it another year."

"Great, can I use that next time he yells at me about it? But m-Coricopat said I could."

Cori heard the hesitation, but didn't comment on it. "You can try, I doubt it would work."

"Damn."

Coricopat laughed lightly. "Ah well, better find a different excuse."

Mistoffelees hummed. "My uncle is over-used as one. Can I claim to just be lazy?"

"He'd know that was a lie."

"Well, at any rate it's another year to work on my thesis, so whatever happens, I'll figure that out afterward. How are you doing today, by the way?" Mistoffelees asked, realizing he hadn't.

"I'm doing well. Not too busy, so..."

"Hmm... doesn't sound like a bad day."

"No, not at all. And it keeps getting better, so, all in all I'm happy with it."

Mistoffelees tilted his head, smiling at that. "That's good," he murmured.

"Indeed. And how are you?"

"Decent enough. Just resting up, doing some research, should probably work on the monologue a little but nothing much."

"When are auditions again?"

"Next week, Tuesday I think," Mistoffelees said, glancing around the room. He took a breath, mentally counting the days until the holidays. "After that, I won't have anything until Christmas."

"Well, that must be some sort of relief?"

"To some extent," Mistoffelees said. "Still have to get past the holidays."

"One day at a time."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Thanks. Can you have a breakdown yet so I can support you through it?" He said it lightly, as a joke, but in some ways it was starting to bother him.

Coricopat smiled at that. "I'll tell you what, when I do I'll call you, alright?"

"Sounds good," Mistoffelees replied.

"I should probably try to get some work done..."

"Right, of course. Good luck with that. Tomorrow at six? Meet here?"

"Sounds like a plan. Take care, Mistoffelees."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, hanging the phone up, and considering. He really should get out of bed. Maybe even eat something. Cori closed the phone, setting it beside his computer, considering what this could or couldn't mean for a moment before returning to his work.

o.o.o.o

Marion had woken up early to fix his watch, checking it three times throughout the day to make sure it was working against the school clock. He hoped it was just the battery and not actually broken because then he would have to try and buy a new one and that was a pain.

Ricky didn't cut classes for once and was waiting by the flagpole shortly after the final bell rang. He had to be a bit further uptown in an hour and a half, but he really had no inclination of getting there before he had to.

Marion's steps faltered for a moment on seeing the other, before walking over. "Wow, you were actually at school?"

Ricky grinned. "Figured I'd shock the teachers. I usually show up when I've got big things due."

"Probably a good plan," Marion remarked, leaning against the flag pole and watching their other classmates go by.

"So how're you?

"My watch was broken last night," he muttered. "Otherwise, still decent."

"Aw, man. You weren't too late were you?"

"Twenty minutes. It could have been worse," Marion said.  _And then I walked into a gang meeting which I could have avoided if I hadn't been late. Which means I'm full of crap, it could hardly have been worse._

"Yeah, guess so."

Marion paused, his tail swishing behind him. "Hey, you know that officer, the big silvery one that always gives you trouble?"

Ricky glanced at him. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Tell him to stay away from the dock area, if he's been down here recently."

Ricky looked at him for a long moment. "Why?"

Another pause, "On the way home I saw Gilbert Morgan passing, talking to someone. I overheard him talking about a cat like that, and it sounded an awful lot like your officer, in which case he had been snooping. And they're onto him."

The sandy tabby nodded slightly. "Alright, I'll mention it if I see him. Thanks."

He shrugged. "If it's relevant, than it should be passed along."

Ricky smiled a bit nervously. "Better not let anycat else hear you talkin' like that."

Marion blinked and then blanched slightly. "Right," he muttered, looking away.

"But while we're at it, anythin' else relevant?"

He looked over at Ricky and shook his head. "Not really. Unless you count rumors."

"Well, I ain't down here 'nough to 'ear 'em. what sortta rumors?

"Oh, things. Like the Siamese is getting even more powerful, magical cats are supposed to be around, and other general run of the mill rumors."

Ricky nodded slightly. "So th' usual."

"Pretty much," he said.

"Cool." He muttered under his breath. "I'd probably better head uptown, got a few more hours of community service t' finish."

Marion nodded, with a faint smile. "Enjoy that."

"Heh, yeah sure. See ya round, Marion!" Ricky offered his friend a wave as he headed out.

Marion waved slightly in return, crossing his arms over his chest and calculating how long he could stay out, especially after being late the night before.

o.o.o.o

Ricky finished up with his community service and slipped into an area that, checking his watch, he knew Sonya would be coming through shortly. He timed it, listening until he thought he could hear pawsteps and shook the spray can in his hand just enough so it would be heard from the street. Sonya turned at the sound of the spray can, coming around the corner at something like a run. "Ricky!" he snapped. "Didn't you just finish your service?"

Ricky set the can down, looking up at the older tom. He hadn't even been looking at the wall, he'd been leaning against it watching for Sonya. "Yeah, that's why I wouldn't be stupid enough to mark this 'un up so soon."

Sonya frowned at him. "Alright. Then what's going on...?"

"I needed t' talk t' you. 'M glad I didn't miss you."

Sonya looked even more confused. "Alright...? What did you need?"

"Got a friend of mine told me that if you've been down at the docks recently you need to stay away from 'em for a while."

Sonya's eyes widened even as he frowned more. "What? And who was this?"

"A friend of mine. He lives down there, spends more time there'n I do. He stopped me after school t'day and said he'd overheard Gilbert Morgan an' some other cat talking 'bout a cat that sounded a lot like you."

Sonya blinked rapidly, feeling a little sick. At least it hadn't been Jacobi with his knife. "Well, thank you then..." he muttered.

"Yeah..." Ricky glanced around. "Oh, there's been rumors of magical cats 'round too, but I dunno how concrete, they tend to show up every so often. Th' rumors I mean."

He frowned slightly. "Interesting. I don't think I ever really heard about those before."

"Well, somethin' t' keep in mind. An' avoid th' docks for a while, sounds like they're thinkin' you were snoopin'."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said quietly. "... Thank you, Ricky."

The kit nodded. "Yeah. Take care."

"You as well," Sonya murmured.

Ricky watched him for a minute before slipping out of the alley, heading back toward the docks.

Sonya watched him go, shaking his head. Damn, they were onto him, but it's not like he could give up and walk away.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees shifted on the couch, book in hand, but he was paying more attention to the clock.

Cori glanced at his watch as he approached the door, he hesitated a moment, but knocked. Mistoffelees was up off the couch and at the door quicker than he thought he could move. "Hey."

Coricopat offered him a slight smile. "Hey. You set?"

Mistoffelees nodded, reaching back to get his coat. "Yeah."

"Shall we then?"

"Of course," Mistoffelees said, locking the door behind him and looking Cori over.

"Hm?" He arched an eyebrow at the look.

"You look rather nice tonight," Mistoffelees said, lamely.

"Thank you. So do you."

Mistoffelees grinned at him. "So, where are we going?"

"There's a nice little place over on Yew, I thought we'd go there."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Sounds good. How have you been?"

"I've been...good. And yourself?"

"Pretty good. Got a lot of sleep, so mostly recovered from the quarter."

"Good to hear."

Mistoffelees shifted, adjusting his shirt under his coat. The taller glanced around, murmuring softly. "How's your magic been handling?"

"... Decently, I guess. I keep finding out I can do different things, but it's also happening less without me being aware of it," the magical cat replied, voice low.

"Hm, well pros and cons there then."

Mistoffelees nodded. "One would think it has to balance out eventually," he murmured, glancing away.

"It will, give it time."

He turned to look at the taller cat. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees nodded, and considered for a moment before linking the arm nearest Cori's through the other cat's. Coricopat's brow rose, but he certainly didn't protest the movement, turning left on Yew. Mistoffelees blushed but kept walking, everything normal here, nothing to see. Cori offered him a gentle smile as they reached the restaurant. He opened the door, motioning the other through. Mistoffelees slid his arm from the other, entering and turning back to the other.

Cori entered, letting the door close, he nodded to a waiter who came over and picked up a couple of menus. "Two?" At the nod he received he lead them over to a table, "Your server will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, smiling at the waiter, settling into the seat. "It is a nice place," he remarked, glancing around.

Cori nodded. "It's been a while since I've been in here."

"Well, I'm glad I gave you an excuse to come then?"

The mottled tom offered him a smile. "I would hardly call you an excuse, more of a reason."

Mistoffelees paused before grinning. "Even better." He fiddled with the fork in front of him before flipping through the menu. Cori skimmed the menu, still uncertain of his footing around the other cat. Mistoffelees kept getting distracted from the menu by the other. "How have things outside of work been for you then?"

"Rather dull, all told, but good. And you? outside of school?"

"Hm, well, would it be bad if I committed homicide on my cousin's fiancé? Because other than school and the... sparkles, that's been the other big thing."

"Probably. What do you know about him?" Cori set the menu aside.

"You've met him actually, he's Plato. He's as bad as my uncle on a bad day, arrogant, and manipulative."

"Oh dear. And there's nothing to be done, short of homicide I mean?"

"Not that's coming to mind at the moment," Mistoffelees said with a sigh, setting the menu down.

"Well, I'm sure something will arise."

"I really, really hope so," Mistoffelees murmured. Cori nodded slightly. Mistoffelees shifted again. "Alright, so, moving very far away from the topic of Plato..."

"How have you been otherwise?"

"All told, honestly? Pretty bad. Not to say it's all been bad, and there have been some rather bright spots but..." he looked away.

Coricopat nodded very slightly. "Sorry to hear that. Is it at least looking a little bit like it may improve?"

"If I survive the holidays intact," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, do let me know."

"Thanks. Did... did you still want to meet for Christmas Eve?"

"If you're up for it," Cori replied.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Of course. Where, out of curiosity?" he asked, feeling his stomach twist slightly about the fact the other had actually asked him if he was alright with it. He really was trying to back off, Mistoffelees realized and suddenly didn't much like the idea. If he ever made up his mind, he would appreciate it.

"I believe Mac will be out if you'd like to have an evening in. Or, I can look into restaurants that may be open."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "In sounds good."

"Then how about my place?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "That sounds really good actually."

"Perfect."

Mistoffelees grinned just as the waiter appeared. They placed their orders and the tom departed again. Mistoffelees fiddled with the fork. "So, is there anything I should bring?"

"If there's anything you really like for Christmas dinner you could bring the fixings for that."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said. A while later Mistoffelees glanced up when the bill was brought, fishing out his wallet.

Cori picked up the bill, glancing at it and sliding his card into the folder to hand it back to the waiter.

Mistoffelees blinked at that. "You know, I could have..."

"Yes." Cori replied evenly.

Mistoffelees looked at him for a moment. "And you do remember I'm not a girl right?" Opening doors, flowers, paying for dinner... it was sweet but also worrying him a little.

Cori looked at him for a long moment, moderately unimpressed with the question "Yes. I do."

"Because you are treating me like one and I... am not entirely sure how to react to something like that," Mistoffelees said, still keeping his gaze on Coricopat , even as his paw destroyed a napkin.

His ears flickered at that. "I'm not. I'm treating you as I have all my dates in the past, male and female. If you would rather I treat you differently do let me know now."

Mistoffelees considered him for a long moment. "Alright. I, I just wasn't sure how to react is all." He paused. "I do get to pay sometimes though right?"

Cori's lips curled into a smile, "If you can beat me to the check."

Mistoffelees grinned. "I'll work on that then."

"Good luck."

Mistoffelees' grin only widened. "I'll be on the lookout. I'm quite fast you know."

Cori laughed softly at that. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees grinned still, and waited as the waiter came back and gave Cori back his card and receipt. "Shall we?"

Coricopat rose. "I believe we shall."

Mistoffelees stood as well, slipping his coat back on and heading for the door. Cori shrugged his coat on, following the smaller tom. Mistoffelees reached the door first, triumphantly holding it open and motioning Cori through with a grin.

Coricopat chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," Mistoffelees said, letting the door fall shut behind him.

Cori offered Mistoffelees his arm. "Thank you for suggesting this."

Mistoffelees glanced at him, and then slipped his arm through the pro-offered arm, leaning slightly against the other. "You're welcome."

They walked in relative silence to Mistoffelees' apartment and Cori paused. "Well...thank you for a wonderful evening."

Mistoffelees paused for a long moment, their arms still linked before reluctantly slipping his arm from Cori's. "Thank you as well," he said softly, looking up at the other. "I... I really enjoyed it."

"It was my pleasure." He offered the black cat a soft smile.

Still looking at the other, Mistoffelees fumbled for his keys, getting them out of his pocket. "Well, I..."

"I..." He bit his lip. "Good night, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees looked at him for another moment before leaning up to kiss him. Cori startled a bit at the contact but returned the kiss gently. Mistoffelees reached up a paw to rest on his shoulder. Cori purred very softly as his arm slipped around Mistoffelees' waist. Mistoffelees leaned up into it even more, the paw with his keys coming to drape over Cori's shoulder, the other one resting on his upper arm.

Coricopat drew him closer, his purr deepening as his second paw came up to scratch at the base of Mistoffelees' ears. Mistoffelees jumped slightly at that motion, but not enough to actually pull out of the kiss. Cori paused in his massage of Mistoffelees' left ear at the startle.

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees pulled back slightly, out of the kiss but not the embrace.

Cori sighed. "I should let you go and head back home..."

"You could do that," Mistoffelees murmured, not moving his hands.

"'Could'?" Mistoffelees shrugged his shoulders without moving his arms, unsure of what he had just offered. "Is there another option?" Coricopat's brow rose incredulously.

Mistoffelees swallowed, considering and finally let his arms down from Cori's shoulders. "Probably not. I'm not actually sure."

Cori offered him another light kiss before stepping back. "Take care, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees reached a paw up to trail down Cori's cheek before letting it fall. "Take care of yourself too," he said softly.

"I will." He offered him a slight smile. "I'll see you later."

Mistoffelees smiled in return, nodding. "Yeah. Good night, Cori."

"Good night, Mistoffelees." The mottled tom slipped away

Mistoffelees was just glad it was cold enough no one looked at him twice for wearing glues. He gave the flickering streetlight a hard look before unlocking the door and stepping into the flat, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it up.

Pounce looked up from his sketchbook as Mistoffelees came in. "How'd it go?"

"Go?" Mistoffelees asked, arching a brow at the wording as he pulled his gloves off. Yes indeed, there were the sparkles. Summer was going to be hell.

"You're glittering again?" Pouncival prompted his roommate.

"I appear to be," he murmured, not too freaked out by it anymore. "It went well."

"You've got to figure out how to stop that eventually." He turned back to his sketch, "At least it went well."

"Well, on the plus side it only appears to be on my chest and arms, so I have until the end of winter," Mistoffelees said, coming and sitting down on the couch, pulling a book toward him as he glanced over at the sketch.

"True." Pounce glanced toward him, but went back to work. Rough shapes all that was on the page at the moment.

Mistoffelees sighed. "Any idea what that's going to be yet?"

"Not really, a pair of lovers, but beyond that?"

Mistoffelees blinked and blushed slightly. This was ridiculous. "Ah."

"It's not you two." Pounce said. "Oh, by the way. I'd really appreciate it if you'd come to lunch this week."

"I didn't think it was going to be," Mistoffelees muttered. "And oh god, what?"

"C'mon, I'm less likely to murder Plato if there are two witnesses rather than just Tumble."

"Pounce, seriously? I'm going to murder him if I have to see him again, and you remember how the goal at this point is  _not_  to have me react strongly to anything, which is the reason I've been avoiding alcohol and haven't even mentioned the idea of sex to my boyfriend, and have been downing orange juice and vitamin C like mad in the last few weeks? And you want me to sit at a table with the man who is engaged to my cousin who happens to hate him? I didn't even tell you some of the things she said he told her over dinner."

Pounce sighed. "You're going to have to interact with him sometime."

"Yes, it's going to be called Christmas and I already can't wait for it."

"So do you want your first interaction with him with this knowledge to be with your uncle there?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him and buried his face in his hands. "Pounce..."

"Please, Mistoffelees. I can at least cover for you at lunch."

Mistoffelees looked over at him, dropping his hands. "Pounce, seriously... "

"Fine, I'm just saying you're going to have to deal with him eventually, at lunch you'll have allies."

Mistoffelees looked away. "I'll think about it," he said.

"Thank you."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "Why do you still go to those lunches anyway?"

"Cause I hate to leave Tumble alone."

"Why does he then?" Mistoffelees asked, not terribly interested in the answer. "Even he knows Plato is an ass, why bother?"

"Blood is thicker and all that."

Mistoffelees sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Which has always struck me as bullshit."

"Some people have relatives they like."

"But when you don't like them, to use at as, as an excuse for why you deal with them. And point those people out to me and we'll talk."

"Jemima," Pounce replied promptly.

Mistoffelees blinked and inclined his head. "I'm jealous then."

"Yeah. Well, anyhow. I don't know why people use it as an excuse, but they do." Mistoffelees sighed, curling up a little more. Pounce glanced at his friend, "You're really serious about him aren't you"

Mistoffelees blinked over at him, frowning slightly. "I... maybe? Why?"

"You called him your boyfriend."

Another blink and Mistoffelees paled beneath his fur. "I... I did?" Oh everlasting cat he had.

"You did."

Mistoffelees curled a little closer in upon himself. "I, I guess I am." He glanced over to the kitchen, where several of the red roses were still hanging on. He was loathe to throw any of them out.

Pounce followed his gaze. "Rumor has it if you hang them upside-down they'll dry and remain."

Mistoffelees snapped his gaze back to Pounce. "Oh. Good to know." He paused for a second. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one with all the advice, what the hell am I supposed to do with something that actually is a relationship?"

"Take it a day at a time and don't panic every time it looks like one."

Mistoffelees leaned his head back against the couch. "Alright. Did I tell you he invited me over for Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah I think you mentioned that. You going?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah."

"Good."

"And you? How, how is Jemima doing anyway?"

"She's doing well, she and I've both been busy so I haven't seen her much recently."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Certainly happens that way sometimes."

"Yeah, my folks are going to demand more of me over the break though so...might not see much of her til next quarter."

"At least my uncle never demands anything of me except on actual holidays. Any idea what your break schedule looks like so far? Do you know yet if your folks are coming to the big Jones New Year's Gala?"

"They might be. I've got dinner with them this weekend so I'll find out then I guess."

"Alright. Good luck with that dinner then."

"Yeah, thanks"

Mistoffelees rubbed a hand over his eyes again, standing and going to the kitchen. He eyed the roses, and then found some twine and tied them together upside down and hung them over the sink. "I'm thinking of turning in early," he said, coming back to the living room, picking up his book.

"Alright. Have a good night."

"Thanks," he said, tuning to go. Pounce watched him go before returning to his sketch.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced over at Pounce as they walked together to the restaurant. He pulled his coat a little tighter around himself, glad that he could wear long sleeves and not worry about it, but annoyed at the thought of taking his gloves off. Maybe he could just claim he was feeling really cold that day? Pounce glanced at his friend, opening the door to the restaurant and holding it long enough for Mistoffelees to catch it.

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at that, catching the door and holding it open for the passerby behind him. Great, now doors were reminding him of Coricopat . He did have it bad for the other, and he was not allowed to think about it at the moment. Focus, he chided himself.

Pounce glanced around, Tumble had beat them there again.

"Hey, Tumble," Mistoffelees said, sitting down but not taking his gloves off yet.

"Hey, Mistoffelees, Pounce. How're you guys?"

Pounce shrugged. "Pretty good."

Mistoffelees shrugged as well, not entirely sure what to say. "It's going," he settled for finally. Tumble nodded slightly. Mistoffelees forced himself to smile at that. He  _liked_  Tumble after all, but he felt a little sick at the idea of dealing with Plato.

Speaking of the devil, Plato entered with his usual somewhat dramatic flair, strolling over to the table. "Why, it appears Mistoffelees has graced us with his presence again." Mistoffelees winced, not turning around to greet the other.

Pounce grimaced as Tumble managed a smile, glancing toward his cousin. "Hello, Plato."

"Pounce, Tumble," Plato greeted them as well, sitting down in the seat next to Mistoffelees, sprawling out somewhat. Mistoffelees took a couple quick gulps of the water in front of him.

Pounce and Tumble exchanged glances before Tumble spoke. "So how're you Plato?"

"Pretty well myself. I did well on finals, and I get to graduate next quarter. Besides which I had a lovely dinner with my fiancée-" Mistoffelees barely managed not to choke on his water, remembering the conversation following that dinner-"And I'm spending Christmas with her family. Won't that be enjoyable, Mistoffelees? You are coming, hm?"

Mistoffelees finally glanced over at him. He had no blasted choice. "Of course," he murmured, setting the water down carefully.

Pounce grimaced. "You graduate next quarter?"

Plato nodded. "I'm looking rather forward to it. Then of course I can be somewhat set up before the wedding."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "Any idea when that will be?" he asked softly.

"Hm, autumn I think."

Pounce wrinkled his nose, but simply leaned back in his chair.

Mistoffelees glanced over, looking for a waiter, because the sooner they ate, the sooner he could leave. Though, at least having something to do with his hands would help him keep his temper even. "Doesn't give you much time to be set up then," he said, no waiter in sight. He took another drink of water.

Plato shrugged. "Enough time."

Tumble shook his head. "Less than a year, doesn't really get you established anywhere."

Plato shrugged. "I hardly need to be too established. I have more than enough as it is."

"Still, it is nice to have your career in the works before you get married."

Plato raised a brow. "I already have a career in the works. I'll have a job as soon as I get out of school, so this gives me enough time to set up a better house as well."

"...Right." Came Pounce's reaction

"Speaking of which," Plato eyed Mistoffelees and Pounce. "Are you two still living in that dinky little apartment?"

"I like the apartment, thank you," Pounce snapped.

"Doesn't make it any less dinky," he said, giving Mistoffelees something of a leer. Mistoffelees frowned over at him, his grip on the table edge tightening.

"It's a decent place, close to campus and has everything we need," Mistoffelees murmured.

"But still, someday you'll have to set up a house, hm?"

"That can come later just as well," Mistoffelees replied, keeping his voice even, which seemed to irritate Plato.

"Besides, for two bachelor's without significant others it's fine," Pounce said, trying to divert.

"So, no significant others for either of you yet?" Plato said. "How sad."

Mistoffelees took another quick gulp of water. He was almost done with the glass already.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't do things like that, do you Mistoffelees?" Plato added and Mistoffelees was glad he'd already swallowed or he would have choked on it.

Pounce tensed at that. "Better none than one that can't abide us."

Plato turned from Mistoffelees to Pounce, missing the small spark that jumped from Mistoffelees' hands at that statement. Mistoffelees quickly took another drink of water before putting his hands below the table. "Whatever do you mean, dear Pounce?" Plato asked, voice falsely sweet.

Pounce smiled thinly. "Why nothing at all, why would you think I meant anything by it?"

Plato shrugged, and turned as the waiter arrived. Mistoffelees ordered the first thing that came to mind that was mostly smallish, not having much of an appetite at all. Pounce and Tumble placed their orders

The waiter left, returning briefly to refill their waters, especially Mistoffelees' which was dry by that point. Plato glanced back over at Mistoffelees. "So then," he drawled.

Mistoffelees eyed him sideways, arching a brow and not otherwise responding.

"You know," Plato said, "I almost miss our chess games. Maybe when I'm married to your cousin we should pick them up again."

At the table over, someone cried out as the vase on their table collapsed in a little pitter of falling glass and Mistoffelees kept his hands firmly under the table. "I don't think so," he said, keeping a smile plastered on his face, though his voice was barely above a growl.

Tumble looked up, startled at the cry. Pounce glanced in that direction and then back to Mistoffelees, one brow rising. Mistoffelees refused to respond to Pounce, because if he reacted to anything than he was going to lose control entirely.

Plato raised a brow at him as well. "Why ever not? Surely you're not still hung up over that one thing..."

Alright, losing control looked more and more likely.

The waiter returned moments later with Mistoffelees' order and Tumble's, since really they were appetizers. Mistoffelees looked at the food and tried to decide what to do, since he had taken his gloves off earlier. On one hand, the faster he ate, the faster he could leave, but that would require brining his hands above the table.

Plato continued to look at him, appearing to actually be waiting on an answer.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, and shook his head. "I haven't played chess in a long time, Plato, and I'm not taking the habit back up for you."

"Ah, come on now, Mistoffelees, you used to enjoy it," Plato smirked.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes before turning to look at the other. "Plato," he snapped. "Shut up and leave it alone."

Pounce looked at Mistoffelees in confusion while Tumble's expression was more shocked than anything. Plato raised a brow and actually chuckled at that. "Feeling a little feisty today then?"

Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes at him and just looked away, closing his eyes for a long moment and breathing, before very carefully picking up his fork and starting to eat, keeping an eye on his hands, watching for any major sparkles to appear.

Plato frowned at that. Mistoffelees was being much less entertaining than usual. Pounce watched his flat mate quietly for a moment, looking away as his own food arrived

Mistoffelees glanced up at Tumble, clearly ignoring Plato. "Well then Tumble, how have things been?"

Plato's frown deepened.

"Things have been good. I've been seeing Miss Smith for a while."

Mistoffelees nodded, smiling faintly. "That's great. How long again?"

"A month and a half now."

"Really Tumble, that's great. I'm glad for you."

Plato finally stopped frowning at Mistoffelees to tell both him and Pounce. "See, now it's just you two without queens. You'll have to get them sometime you know."

Pounce frowned at him. "See, my love life is none of your business."

"Defensive much?" Plato asked with a smirk, Mistoffelees carefully and steadily shoving food in his mouth.

"No, just don't see why you should have a right to it."

Plato chuckled at that, shaking his head slightly. "Not even a friendly interest?"

"That would imply friendship instead of mutual tolerance."

Plato snorted. "You wound me, Pounce."

Mistoffelees finished the food on his plate, and taking another gulp of water, made to stand. "Oh, you can't be leaving so soon, Mistoffelees," Plato said, his eyes snapping over to the other.

Mistoffelees blinked at him, and then Pounce. He was afraid if he started speaking he would break, and hoped his flat mate would come up with something. Pounce arched an eyebrow. "He's finished his meal, why should he stay. I'll see you later, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees smiled at him, and at Tumble. "See you later, Tumble," he said, quickly pulling on his gloves before turning to Plato. "And I'll have to see you on Christmas anyway."

"Bye Mistoffelees." Tumble murmured.

Plato grinned at him. "I look forward to it," he said silkily, causing Mistoffelees to twitch slightly, offering Tumble another nod before leaving.

o.o.o.o

Pounce entered the flat, looking around for Mistoffelees. The smaller tom was curled up in his usual spot, though he had worked himself up enough mentally that he was sparkling, and while he had a book open on his lap, he was hardly reading it.

"Mistoffelees."

He glanced up. "Pounce."

"What was that?" He closed the door

Mistoffelees blinked at him and looked away. "What was what specifically?"

"You know what. What the hell was that with Plato?"

Mistoffelees eyed Pounce levelly. "You know I don't like him. You insisted I come to lunch. What was so surprising about that?"

"What went on between you two?"

Mistoffelees blinked again and then paled. "W-what do you mean?"

"Whatever made you pale just now." Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes and looked away. Pounce sat down in the chair. " _I_  don't like him either, but I don't freak out so much."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Yeah, well, you never hung out with him as much."

"...Mistoffelees..."

"What?" he snapped, a small spark jumping from one hand to the other. "Look, what do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth!"

Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes at him, managing to bite back a comment on how Pounce probably didn't want to know the truth. "Alright, fine," he said lowly. "About four years ago he decided it would be a good use of his time to seduce me and I fell for it. Do I need to elaborate or is that good enough?"

Pounce stared at his friend aghast. "He  _what_?"

Mistoffelees shifted back on the couch farther, curling up a little more. "He, we..." he shook his head. "We were in a relationship, if it could be called that, alright?'

"...Why?"

"Because I was an idealistic idiot," Mistoffelees muttered. "And naive. And a whole host of other things, and he is an excellent actor."

"Oh...well then..." Pounce frowned, as wounded that Mistoffelees had never told him as shocked. They had been best friends back then too.

Mistoffelees looked away, resting his chin on his knees. "Now do you understand why I don't want to be around him?"

"…Yeah, sorry."

Mistoffelees took another deep breath, looking toward the kitchen rather than at Pounce. They trailed off into silence, finally parting without saying anything further.


	8. I Enjoyed Our Individuality

Mistoffelees slept badly that night, and sometime in the morning, long before when he usually got up on mornings he didn't have class he found himself staring at the clock. Well, it was a normal hour for other people, he figured, pushing himself up and hunting for his phone, dialing Cori's number before he fully thought the action through.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Mistoffelees said, wishing the phone had a cord that he could fiddle with. "Coricopat , are we boyfriends?"

Cori paused for a long moment. "Come again?"

"Are we boyfriends?" Mistoffelees repeated, rather proud of himself for the fact his voice didn't shake when he asked.

"I...we...you...If..." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. Mistoffelees drew his legs up to his chest, but otherwise waited it out. "I...would like us to be. I mean...I consider us to...I...yes?"

"Alright," Mistoffelees said quietly. "Good."

"...Why do you ask?"

"I just, I don't know, I was just thinking about it."  _Mostly at three in the morning because I couldn't sleep_ , he added to himself.

"Oh. I see."

Mistoffelees rested his face on one hand. "...I like the idea, you know," he said softly.

"I'm glad."

Mistoffelees smiled at the far wall. "Alright, so then..."

"So then?"

"Not sure. I just wanted to talk to you I guess. Also, I'm probably going to need directions for Christmas Eve."

"Oh, right. We're apt. 24 at 1754 Fourth Street. We're the block between Yarrow and Cedar"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Thanks."

"Of course. So how've you been?"

"Pounce dragged me to lunch with Plato again. On the plus side I don't think he's going to try that again."

"Ah, well that's good at least."

"Oh, by the way, I didn't see any of his short stories there, but I did pick up a couple books by Hawthorne," Mistoffelees added after a pause.

"Really? Well, I've finally picked up a copy of Dune, I'll start it when I get the chance."

Mistoffelees laughed softly. "Ah, great. I got a start on the House of Seven Gables, since the only other thing I have to do now is practice and I feel like I have Shakespeare words oozing out my ears."

Cori laughed at that. "Well, could be worse."

Mistoffelees laughed. "It could. It really could. Should... Should I let you get back to whatever you were doing?"

"I wasn't doing much, but I should probably make a start on some of my work..."

"Yeah, alright," the black tom offered, unsure whether he wanted to continue or let the conversation drift off.

"Talk to you later?"

"Of course," Mistoffelees murmured. "And, you know, if you ever wanted, you could call. Though, I guess I do often enough anyway, huh?"

Cori chuckled a bit. "I could indeed."

Mistoffelees grinned on his end of the phone. "Yeah."

"Well, either way, I'll talk to you later. Have a good day."

"You too. Take care."

"And you." He hung up.

Mistoffelees sighed, looking down at the phone in his hands after he had snapped it shut. This was just insane, he figured. But ah well. After another moment he swung his legs out of bed, getting dressed.

o.o.o.o

Victoria waited at the curb, her coat held close against the winter breeze. She glanced up and down the street before checking her watch again. He should be here…Mac pulled up moments later, looking a little sheepish as he reached across to open the door on her side for her. "Hey."

She offered him a bit of a smile as she got in, unbuttoning her coat as she closed the door and buckled in. "Hey."

"Sorry about that. I seem to be always running about three minutes late. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well. You?"

"Decently enough," he answered, pulling away from the curb. "You on break now?"

"Yeah, finally."

He grinned. "That's good. How are... things?"

"Things are..." She trailed off and shrugged. "You?"

"Not bad. Holidays and all that, have to spend time with the brothers, but other than that..."

She nodded slightly. "Can't be all bad. Spending it with your brothers I mean."

"I'm avoiding the parents, so, no. But they're a bitch to shop for, both of them."

She laughed softly. "Well, what sort of things do they like? Any ideas?"

"Sure, 'Strap' could use another tie to add to his collection and I'm sure Tug wouldn't mind something that I'm not mentioning in polite society or another gallon or two of hair gel, but that's what I got them the last five years running," he said, mostly joking.

Victoria smiled at that. "Well...hm. What do they do?"

"'Straps works with the police and Tug is a... columnist," he said with an exaggerated shudder.

Victoria chuckled. "Could do something out there...like...I dunno, and engraved pen for the columnist or something. No idea for your other brother."

He laughed at that. "Engraved pen? For Tug?" He shook his head. "I could certainly try something like that, just to see the gobsmacked expression on his face."

She laughed. "Well, it's that or more hair gel."

"True. He always does go through hair gel at an alarming rate though... but hey, might as well shake things up a bit."

"Certainly."

He laughed again, pulling over. "Alright, this may be silly but..." he said, getting out.

She paused a moment before stepping out as well. "...but?"

He paused again, and spread his hand out, encompassing the deserted beach in front of them. "I don't know, this has always been one of my favorite places and I kinda wanted you to see it too. Actually, I even like it better in the winter, I think it's more beautiful."

She leaned slightly against the hood of the car, not much if any weight actually on the vehicle. "It is lovely."

He grinned over her, leaning himself against the hood of the car, actually sitting on it outright. She glanced at him, smiling slightly, moving over so she was closer to him. It was beautiful, but cold. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder without really thinking about it, drawing her even closer for heat. She leaned her head against his shoulder, sliding up to sit next to him on the car hood. He pulled her just a little closer at that, moving his hand up and down her shoulder slightly.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." She murmured softly.

"You're welcome," he murmured back, glancing down and finding her face a bit closer than he expected. "You needed to get out of that place after all."

She looked up, smiling very softly, though a slight blush rose to her cheeks. "Still."

His other hand was still cupping her far shoulder though he turned away a little abruptly to look back at the ocean. He was an idiot, he chided himself. What the hell was he doing? She dropped her gaze at that, drawing her arms a bit tighter around herself, her hand brushing his on her arm for the briefest of moments. He swallowed at that, his grip tightening fractionally.

She rested her had on his shoulder again, suppressing the purr she could feel starting. He took a shallow breath, glancing back down at her. Her gaze was focused on the ocean, a soft smile on her lips.

"Victoria," he said slowly. "I... I'm not sure..." He was always sure, what was wrong with him?

She looked up at him, something in her blue eyes indicating she and some general idea of what he might say. "About?"

He paused for another moment before his other hand came to cup her chin and he leaned down, kissing her softly. She startled very slightly at that, but returned the kiss, hesitantly. He was very careful about the whole thing, still holding her.

She pulled back slightly from the kiss, a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," he murmured, pulling away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no, it...I mean...maybe not...I just..." He blinked, watching her, waiting for her to gather whatever it was she was going to say It took her a while. "I just..I know I shouldn't, but...I don't mind." He titled his head, not sure what to make of that.  _I don't mind_  was hardly the most complimentary thing to say to a kiss. "I..." She took a deep breath, knowing there was no going back once she said this. "I enjoyed it. I...I enjoy this." She motioned between them and to the beach. "I...I like being around you."

He reached his hand up again, cupping her cheek. "Thank you," he murmured. "I enjoy being around you as well. But..."

She sighed, dropping her gaze. "But I'm engaged..."

"Yeah. There's that."

She blinked rapidly a couple times. "I hate it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

One shoulder moved in a half shrug. "Well, it's the way it is I suppose."

"Yeah," he said voice hoarse around the edges.

She looked out over the beach. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, tilting his head.

Another shrug. "I'm not entirely sure. For continually saying yes to you when we both know there isn't a future in it?"

"Eh, futures can wait," he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

She kissed him back, with fractionally less hesitation this time. "Aren't we just making it more difficult though?"

"Probably," he replied. She offered him a flickering half smile. He offered her a faint smile in return, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Bringing me here, and being you."

"Ah, well, for that, you're most welcome." Her smile brightened a bit at that. His eyes flickered, considering her face. "I should... probably get you somewhere... more public at any rate."

She sighed softly, looking back over the beach. "Probably..."

"Otherwise there's going to be some problems with getting me to stop kissing you."

A smile twitched the corners of her lips. "I'm...not sure I mind too much, but perhaps it is best we head back..."

"Yeah," he said, leaning in for what he was planning on being one last kiss. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, finally allowing a soft purr at that. He let his own deep purr rumble from his chest, pulling her just a fraction closer. She leaned into the kiss a bit more, as her purr rose in counterpoint to his.

He figured he should pull away from this right then, but didn't much feel like it, tilting his head into the kiss, his hands around her waist. One of her hands came down to rest against his chest, curling around the collar of his coat. His purr only deepened. She finally pulled back, taking a breath, but not moving from his embrace in the least. He took his own deep breath, staring at her. "Should go," he murmured. "Really should go."

"…Yes, we should."

He took another breath, somewhat shuddering. "Probably shouldn't kiss you again either..."

She sighed regretfully at that. "Probably."

"Right," he said, finally letting his hands drop.

She shivered very slightly at the removal of his heat. "Well..."

He swallowed. "Can take you somewhere else if you don't want to go back to the house yet. Just... not abandoned like this I think."

She nodded very slightly. "I...would rather not head home quite yet."

"Alright. Any requests?"

"Ummm...Not that I can think of offhand..."

"Well," he said, pushing off the hood of the car. "We can figure that out on the way anyway."

She slid off the hood of the car. "Alright."

He opened her door for her and waited until she was seated before going to his side of the car. She settled back in the seat with a soft sigh.

o.o.o.o

Munkustrap grumbled about the need of getting more files as he headed down to the file room. He really didn't feel like dealing with "Medusa" today.

Electra sighed, her chin in one hand, glancing around the room. So few people came by this area, and while she was glad she was working in a useful job, she was also used to doing more, and dealing with more actual cats than stacks of paper.

Munkustrap paused at the sight of a different queen at the desk. "Hello..."

She glanced up, offering him a broad grin. "Hello."

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to get," he glanced at the note in his hand. "Well, this case's files I suppose." He set the note down on the desk.

She glanced it over. "I should be able to find that, yeah. I'm a little new here though, so give me a sec to see if I can find it," she said, rising, the note in hand.

He nodded slightly, leaning against the wall. She smiled at him again, going back to the room, humming to herself as she looked through the files, trying to find the number. Munkustrap arched an eyebrow. Well, she was rather cheery.

She came back, a moment later with two files. "These both have the same number, not sure which one you were looking for. Unless it was a double homicide or something," she said, sliding them across the desk.

"Possibly. Thank you. Do you have the sheet for me to sign them out?"

She blinked and blushed. "Right, it's right over here." She turned, and slid it across the counter to him as well.

He picked up a pen and signed his name, marking the time and case number. She watched him do so, her chin in her hand again. He glanced at her. "What happened to Medea?"

She shrugged. "Sick today. Usually I'm at one of the main desks."

"Ah, I see."

"Why? Do you miss her or something?" Electra asked with a cheeky grin.

He offered her a dry smile. "I plead the fifth."

She laughed. "She's certainly not the most friendly queen out there."

"Oh you are tactful."

Electra smiled. "It comes with the job. Someone has to be tactful with all you surly, coffee addicted cats."

"I don't drink coffee," he replied.

She arched a brow. "So they exist. I have heard stories about cops who don't drink coffee, but never believed the tales."

He chuckled. "Well, I had best be returning to the coffee-addict I'm working with at the moment."

She laughed. "Oh, and which one is that?"

"Officer Vlask."

"Oh boy. He's the worst of the worst when it comes to coffee. Good luck."

"Thank you. Good day, miss."

"Good day," she said with another bright smile.

He nodded to her before slipping out of the file room. She watched him go, still smiling faintly. Interesting cat.

o.o.o.o

Mac leaned against the door jam, watching Cor. "What are you doing?"

Cori looked up from where he was moving furniture to vacuum. "What does it look like?"

"Cleaning. Why are you?"

"Cause the place is filthy."

Mac glanced around. "It doesn't look too bad."

"It needs cleaned, when was the last time we vacuumed?"

"A month and a half ago, Cor," Mac said, still giving him an odd look. "Anything going on?"

"No, I'm just bored. What time are you seeing your brothers?"

"About seven thirty, why?"

"Just curious."

Mac raised a brow, looking around again. "Cor, there's a little tree in the room. We've never even had that before. Where the hell did you get it?"

"The store up the street was having a sale."

"Doesn't explain why there's a tree in our apartment," Mac crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have a severe lack of Christmas decorations."

"Well, yeah. So?"

"So it's Christmastime and we should have something."

"Cor, you are acting distinctly strange and I don't think I like it."

"Mac, c'mon, why not?"

"Because there are certain things in my life I like to be constant is why."

"It's a Christmas tree, Mac."  _And lights around the balcony railing, but he hasn't seen those yet_. "Hardly the end of the world."

"And cleaning," Mac emphasized and paused. "Wait, is someone coming over?"

"No."

"You sure? Not someone kinda short with black fur?"

"I'm sure. Where are you and your brothers meeting this year?"

"Uh-huh," Mac said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Down at a place near Tugger's I think. Do you need any help with all that cleaning?"

"Sure, pick up a dustcloth."

Mac complied, dusting off one of Cor's bookcases, which brought him close to the balcony. "Cor!" he yelped.

"What?" He asked as he started up the vacuum.

"There's lights out there! Bright, colorful,  _Christmas_  lights!"

"They're white...oh, and red, but...yeah" Mac gave him a somewhat aghast look. "What? We're the only apartment without them."

"So?" Mac demanded. "I enjoyed our individuality. It's the American way after all."

"I'm German and it was depressing."

Mac gave him a long look. "Sure it's not about something that stands at about five four?"

"I'm sure."

"Yeah-huh," Mac said, going back to dusting.

"Mhm." He got the vacuum started and carefully went over the carpets, shifting the couch and chairs back again and vacuuming where they'd been before running the vacuum over the cushions as well. Mac raised a brow at that rather thorough cleaning, dusting off the other surfaces. "What?"

"Nothing. Something is either bothering you, or you're in full on panic mode 'cause someone's coming."

"I don't panic."

"Riiiight," Mac drawled. "You're in  _not_  panicking mode. Sorry. Close enough."

"What's it matter? I'm fine."

Mac shrugged. Cori put the vacuum away, glancing over Mac's dusting job and shrugging, it would do. "I did a damn good dusting job, don't give it that look," Mac muttered.

"It's fine." He glanced at the clock. It was about seven. "When were you heading out again?" He went into the kitchen to check on what he'd been cooking.

"Seven thirty," Mac replied, leaning against the wall. "That's an awful nice looking dinner."

"Just because I'm spending Christmas alone doesn't mean I can't indulge. Besides we'll have leftovers for a while this way."

"Mhm," Mac said, not sound unduly impressed.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"'Mhming."

Mac chuckled at that and raised a brow when the doorbell rang. Cori muttered under his breath and slipped over to answer the door.

Mistoffelees shifted on the other side of the door, a tote bag in his hands. "Hey."

"Hey, come on in."

Mistoffelees smiled at him a little nervously, stepping inside. Mac was still leaning against the wall in front of the kitchen, his eyebrows going almost sky high. "No one coming, riiiiiight."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Sure," Mac said, pushing himself off the wall and eying Mistoffelees on his way past. "Enjoy your night then, you two," he said with a smirk, waving over his shoulder on his way out.

"Um," Mistoffelees glanced after him. "He's usually like that right?"

Cori nodded. "Yeah, usually."

"Alright then," he said, turning back to Cori. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Pretty good," Mistoffelees said, standing still in the doorway. "So, um..."

"It's going to be a bit longer for dinner, yet."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said and paused. "Wait, did you cook it all?"

"No. Just the ham?"

"Ah, alright," Mistoffelees said, setting the bag down on the table, taking his coat off as well. "Do you want any help with the rest of it, whatever that may be?"

"Certainly." He glanced at the bag, but didn't ask.

Mistoffelees smiled, and headed into the kitchen looking it over. A bit bigger than the one he and Pounce had. "You have a nice place," he remarked.

"Thank you."

Mistoffelees grinned over at him. "Alright, so, what still needs to be made?" The mottled tom listed a couple of things that he had neither purchased nor made yet. Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, I brought a couple things, and I think that should be more than enough, especially if it's just us so," he fished a couple containers out of the bag, before riffling through the cupboards for a pot and some things.

"Perfect. Have you gotten the results of the audition back yet?" he asked as he located a couple of the ingredients still needed.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Looks like in a couple months I get to be playing Hamlet. One only hopes this isn't a performance my uncle decides to attend," he said grinning.

Coricopat chuckled. "Well, at least there's truth in this art, hm?"

"Pretty much," Mistoffelees said, turning the stove on and working on the food.

"Congrats on the part." He added as he set to work on a cold dish.

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said, grinning over his shoulder at him.

Coricopat offered him a smile in response, laughing lightly. "You should have seen Mac earlier."

"Oh?" Mistoffelees asked. "What was he doing?"

"Well, let's just say I don't clean extensively much and he hasn't seen Christmas decorations in a couple years."

Mistoffelees arched a brow, though he was still grinning. "Oh? It looks pretty clean anyway. And really, you don't usually decorate."

"No, but I figured Mac could survive a few lights and a small tree."

Mistoffelees laughed. "You know, you didn't have to decorate for my sake. I mean, it looks lovely don't get me wrong, just... You didn't have to go out of your way."

"I didn't. I was tired of not having any decorations around." Cori replied with a shrug.

"Alright. And really, it does look good," Mistoffelees said, finishing what he was doing on the stove and leaving it to simmer for a bit. "I brought sparkling cider too, by the way. Not sure if you liked it or not but..."

"That's perfect. I'd considered it, but wasn't sure."

"Great," Mistoffelees said, pulling it out and setting it on the table, moving the bag he brought to the couch.

After dinner, Mistoffelees rose, moving the dishes into the kitchen. "I can wash these, if you want," he said.

"You don't need to do that..."

"No, but I could," Mistoffelees said, setting them down. "Or something."

"I'll give you a hand with them if you'd like to do that."

"Alright, sounds good," Mistoffelees said, humming to himself as he filled up the sink.

Cori located the dish soap and a dishcloth, finding a towel too Mistoffelees grinned at him, taking the dish soap. "Thank you," he said, dumping the dishes in.

Cori offered him a smile. "Of course."

Mistoffelees finished the dishes quickly, used to doing them for him and Pounce. Cori dried and put them away. Leaning against the counter, Mistoffelees dried off his hands. "So then," he asked, watching the other. "So then..." Cori turned from putting the last dish away, hanging the dishtowel on the handle of the oven. He glanced toward the living room. "Shall we?"

"Sure. Did you have, erm, any plans for the rest of the evening or just...?"

"Nothing specific, no."

"Fair enough," Mistoffelees said, wandering over and planting himself down on the couch.

Cori followed him, settling down next to him on the couch. Mistoffelees half turned to him, drawing one of his legs up. "So, we could always go the route of watching old cheesy Christmas movies, and if it's a musical one, I shall try not to sing along to it."

Coricopat laughed softly. "Well, we haven't got much in the way of Christmas movies, but I may be able to dig something up…"

"I think I own a grand total of... three Christmas movies, so you're more than fine. And that's counting  _the Nightmare Before Christmas_."

Cori chuckled, rising and moving over to go through the videos, trying to see if they owned anything resembling holiday films. He finally managed to locate a couple. "Your choice." He offered them to Mistoffelees to look over.

Mistoffelees glanced at the pair. "Hm, I don't think I've actually seen either of those..."

"It's been a while since I've seen either, so any preference at all?"

"Not really?" Mistoffelees leaned back

"Hm, alright." He picked one up and slid it into the DVD player, returning to sit by Mistoffelees on the couch.

Mistoffelees shifted slightly, considering trying to lean in against the other like last time, but actually managing to feel less sure this time through. Cori glanced at him but didn't pursue it more than to drape his arms along the back of the couch. Mistoffelees glanced over at that motion. He paused for a moment before leaning in against the other, curling his legs up beneath him. Cori allowed his arm to slide down to gently rest around the other cat

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, grinning before turning his attention mostly back to whatever was playing. Coricopat gently ran his paw up and down Mistoffelees' arm before settling in to watch the movie...mostly. Mistoffelees kept getting distracted just by sitting there.

Cori glanced at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up again.

"Nothing." He turned back to the tv. Mistoffelees arched his own brow and turned back as well.

Cori leaned his head back against the back of the couch. Mistoffelees managed to make it to the end of the film without fidgeting or talking too much. Coricopat glanced down at him.

Mistoffelees looked up again. "Hey."

"Hey."

Mistoffelees glanced at the clock and back at Cori. "Thank you, a lot, by the way, for having me over."

"Of course. I can think of no cat I would rather spend Christmas with."

Mistoffelees grinned. "That, really, thanks."

Cori's lips curled into a smile. "You're welcome."

Mistoffelees blinked a little at that, he thought it was the first time he heard the other say and it and leaned up to kiss him gently. Cori returned the kiss tenderly. Mistoffelees leaned up a little bit more before, almost hesitantly, letting out a small purr again. One of Cori's paws moved to rest on Mistoffelees' cheek as the mottled tom started purring quietly.

Mistoffelees' paws came up to rest on Cori's upper arms before he paused and pulled back slightly. "I don't think exploding one of your lights is a good idea," he murmured, not leaving the space at all.

Cori shook his head. "They're easy enough to replace."

Mistoffelees blinked at him rapidly.

One of Cori's brows rose. "What?"

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly. "How in the world did this start again? Because I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it."

Cori looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I...you..."

"I just, I didn't mean that in a bad way," Mistoffelees said softly, leaning in slightly and resting his head on Cori's shoulder. "Just... somehow when I figured out that I was sparkling and making things explode, I guess I didn't expect anyone to be quite so understanding."

Cori turned his head just enough to kiss the top of Mistoffelees' head. "Well, feelings don't change and I've got my own magic-albeit subtle and weaker."

One of Mistoffelees' ears flickered slightly as the other brushed it, and he tightened his arms around the other slightly. "Still..." he murmured. Wait, feelings? The other had mentioned feelings.

"Mmm," Cor hummed, arms rested carefully on the other's waist.

Mistoffelees took a breath, turning his head slightly to the side. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure? No. Do I think it is? Yes."

Mistoffelees drew back enough to look him in the eyes. "Alright."

"...Do you?"

"I don't know," he murmured. "Because there's so damn much that could go wrong but..."

Cori looked at him for a long moment. "Yes, that's true. But there's so much that can go right too. I'm willing to take that risk if you are."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "I... I'm not sure," he said, thinking vaguely of the research he had been doing on the subject. "Everlasting cat, I don't actually want  _you_  to get hurt."

Cori's ears flickered at that. "What do you mean?"

"Did you miss the random exploding things around me? I still don't know anything about how my magic works, or how powerful it is, or what would happen..."

Cori took a deep breath at that. "I'm willing to take that risk."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, clinging to the other again. "You're out of your mind," he muttered, turning his head back into the crook of the other's neck.

Cori held him close. "Maybe so."

Mistoffelees clung a little bit tighter. "Cori..." He thought and shook his head slightly, not finishing the thought.

Cor hesitated a moment, waiting for him to continue. "Yes?"

"... Thank you."

The mottled tom blinked down at him, "I..."

Mistoffelees pulled his head back enough to meet his gaze again. "You?" he prompted softly.

He considered it for a moment, but shook his head very very slightly. "You're welcome. You're an amazing cat."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Now that's a compliment I'm pretty sure I don't deserve." He hesitated half a moment, glancing at the clock again. "When is your flat mate coming back again?"

Cori glanced at the clock, shrugging slightly. "I never know. Why?

"Just wondering," Mistoffelees said faintly. "Just, I... is there a time I should go?" he asked, voice small.

Cori shook his head. "Not until you wish to."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment. "In, I, can, would it," he shook his head for a moment, gathering the actual question. "In light of the fact my goal is to not blow up the city's power grid, can I stay the night?"

Coricopat laughed softly. "Of course."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said. The mottled tom nodded slightly. "...I didn't actually plan on asking that," Mistoffelees said quietly, a moment later.

Cori's brow rose. "What did you plan on asking?"

"I, nothing then. I mean, I hadn't planned on asking that when I came over."

Cori nodded, "Well, it's quite alright. We've got room."

Mistoffelees nodded, folding himself fully back into the embrace, not sure what else to do for the moment. Cori was quite content to let him stay there. After a few moments, Mistoffelees let out a small, hesitant sounding purr with a breath.

The corners of Cori's lips twitched upwards as he briefly kissed Mistoffelees' eartip, a soft purr thrumming in the back of his throat. Mistoffelees jumped slightly at that, his arms tightening a little around Cori's waist. Cori drew away from Mistoffelees' ear slightly, glancing at the other.

"I..." Mistoffelees blushed.

"Hm?"

"... my ears are ticklish," he muttered, the statement almost not able to be heard.

Cori's brow rose a sly smile appearing. "Really now?"

Mistoffelees' blush only deepened, one ear flickering back slightly as if it knew it was being talked about. "Yeah-huh."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Good to know."

Mistoffelees eyed with a little warily now that he had that information. Coricopat tipped Mistoffelees' head up just enough that he could give him a soft kiss. Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss, titling his head and letting out another small purr. It sounded rusty almost, like his chest wasn't used to making the sound.

One of Cori's paws came to rest on Mistoffelees' chest, the other on his hip. Mistoffelees' paws moved up Cori's sides, one skimming up his arm to cup the back of his head. Cori purred, leaning into the kiss slightly. Mistoffelees pressed against the other, shortening the distance between them to almost nonexistent, though one part of his mind was informing him why this was a very bad idea.

Cori's paw on Mistoffelees' hip wrapped around his waist as the mottled tom leaned back a little, drawing the other cat with him. Mistoffelees accepted the motion, going with the other. Coricopat purred softly, the paw on Mistoffelees' chest moving in gentle circular motions as the other arm drew him closer, if that was possible.

With something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, Mistoffelees drew his mouth back slightly. "We..."

Cori sighed softly as Mistoffelees pulled back very slightly. "Mm?"

For a moment Mistoffelees looked very seriously like he was going to say something, call "bad idea" on the entire business, but he got distracted along the way, leaning back in to kiss the other. Cori purred softly, leaning into the kiss, so what if it was a bad idea? Mistoffelees tried to do his damndest to wrap himself around the other.

Cori simply lay back to lean against the arm of the couch rather than the back of it, his paw running up and down Mistoffelees' spine as the other continued to trace patterns on the black cat's chest, trapped as it was between them.

Mistoffelees followed him down, his spine arching at the touch, and it was then he realized that his fur was not only glittering like mad, but small sparks were starting to run along some of his fur as well, though they didn't seem to actually be hot or painful at all just... sparks. He drew his mouth back slightly at that, glancing down at his arm.

Cori let out a small noise of disappointment at that motion, following Mistoffelees' gaze. "It does look a bit alarming doesn't it?"

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "Does, can you feel it at all?"

He shook his head slightly. "A bit of a tingle-similar to a limb starting to fall asleep-but not much more than that."

Mistoffelees glanced between his arm and back to the mottled tom. "That's good," he murmured, thinking before putting his weight back down on the other, fitting their mouths back together. "Though," he said, pulling away slightly again. "You have to tell me if that changes."

Cori nodded. "I will." He leaned up just enough to kiss the other again.

Mistoffelees nodded into the kiss, melting down into it. Cori purred deeply, his paw, having been extricated from between them, joining the other in tracing up and down Mistoffelees' spine. Mistoffelees outright moaned at that motion. Cori smiled a bit against the kiss.

"Cori," Mistoffelees said, drawing back only enough to say the word.

"Mm?"

Mistoffelees made another small breathless sound. "This isn't a good idea," he murmured, still hovering a hairsbreadth from Coricopat .

"I..." He sighed, "P-probably not..."

Mistoffelees took a shuddering breath. "I..."

Cori, partially because he couldn't really and partially because he had no desire to, didn't move, allowing one paw to drift up and scratch the base of Mistoffelees' ear. Mistoffelees jumped slightly, his ear flickering at that, though he smiled down at the other. Coricopat returned the smile softly.

Mistoffelees' smile widened and then faltered slightly. "If I'm going to stay the night," he murmured, "Should at least text Pounce..."

"I..." He sighed. "Probably."

For a second longer Mistoffelees hesitated, before pushing himself up, and fishing his phone out of his pocket, though he was still actually somewhat sitting on the other, sending off a quick text, - _Staying the night-dont freak out_ -

Cori propped himself up on his elbows a bit, but otherwise didn't move much.

- _You're what?-_  If a text message could sound scandalized it was that one.

Mistoffelees raised his brow at that response. - _You can read Pounce-i'm staying the night at Coricopat's_ -

- _He has a flatmate_?-

Mistoffelees glanced up at Cori and back down to the phone. - _Yeah?-_

- _Where are you sleeping_?-

Mistoffelees blinked up to Cori again. "Where  _am_  I sleeping?" he asked softly.

Cori paused at that. "Umm..." Biting his lip he glanced away for a moment. "I have a queen-sized bed..."

Mistoffelees took a breath. "I don't mind that," he said softly, glancing back down to the message, considering how to word that. - _he has a big bed-and you did ask_ -

-. _...I hate you_.-

- _you asked_ -

- _yeah. have a good night_ -

Mistoffelees snapped the phone shut, glancing back up at Cori, from where they hadn't much moved. "Alright then," he murmured.

Coricopat offered him a slight smile. "Alright then indeed."

Mistoffelees took a breath, considering him and trying to figure out the best course of action. Cori, still partially under Mistoffelees and propped up on his elbows, cocked his head to one side. "Hm?"

"I don't particularly want to get up," Mistoffelees muttered. "Think it would be a good idea though."

"Probably, I think I'd prefer you didn't though."

Mistoffelees sighed, smiling. "You're just making this harder on me, aren't you?"

Cori grinned a bit. "Me? Who's got who pinned to the couch?"

Mistoffelees blinked at that and blushed, still grinning. "Yeah, well, you're the one who's supposed to be telling me that I'm right and should move." He leaned back down instead.

Cori chuckled, his arms coming to wrap around Mistoffelees again. "Why?"

Mistoffelees purred softly. "Because it's a bad idea?"

"So?"

Mistoffelees sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You're not helping," he murmured, kissing Coricopat 's nose.

Cori chuckled, leaning up to kiss Mistoffelees again. "Not really trying to."

Mistoffelees made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, letting himself fall into the kiss, paws braced on either side of Cori's head. Cori purred, settling his head back against the couch arm again. Mistoffelees followed him back down, pulling out of the kiss after a while and settling his head back in the crook of Cori's shoulder.

Coricopat continued to purr, his arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend, more than content to stay where he was. Mistoffelees sighed softly, curling up on top of the other. "... Should perhaps move to bed if we're going to."

"Oh probably."

Mistoffelees curled up a little closer. "You might have to push me off or I'm just going to fall asleep here."

"Hm, you know I would say that's alright, but my flatmate's due in anytime now..."

Mistoffelees made a grumbling sound, finally pushing himself up. Only the promise of bed could have done it by that point. "Besides, couches are hell on backs."

"Eh, true. This one's rather comfortable though."

"Good to know," Mistoffelees murmured, but he was up now and planned on staying that way long enough to get to the bedroom.

Cori sighed heavily as he finally rose, nodding to the door on the right. "That one there."

Mistoffelees nodded, slipping inside and considering what he was wearing.

Cori stepped in behind him, glancing at him. "You need pajamas, yes?"

He shrugged. "I could just sleep in these pants if I took the belt off, and the undershirt but if you have something..."

Cori looked, "Might have something. Let's see...ah, here we go...might work."

Mistoffelees accepted the pro-offered clothes and blushed slightly again. He wasn't a teenager any more, damn it, he thought. "Bathroom?"

"Room next door." Came the reply as the mottled tom looked for his own night clothes.

Mistoffelees nodded, slipping out and changing quickly, pausing to knock before returning.

Cori was just pulling the shirt over his head, so his "come in" was a bit muffled, but there.

Mistoffelees paused in the doorway, watching the other for a moment before placing his folded clothes on the dresser. Cor got the shirt settled and ran a paw over his headfur, glancing at Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees gave him a small smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Do you have a side you would prefer?" he asked.

Cori shrugged. "No, not especially."

Mistoffelees nodded, having automatically gone to the side he usually slept on. "Alright."

Cori slipped between the sheets. Mistoffelees swallowed, pausing for a long moment before doing the same, suddenly feeling much more awake. Coricopat reached over and shut off the bedside lamp. Mistoffelees rolled onto his side, facing the other.

Coricopat turned to face the black cat, "Hm?"

"Thank you, again," Mistoffelees murmured.

"For...?" His tone was laced with confusion.

"Everything. Letting me stay the night most of all at the moment."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees paused again, before reaching out and pulling himself into an embrace with the other, resting his head on the mottled tom's chest. Cori wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees, gently stroking the other's back. Mistoffelees sighed into that motion, curling a little closer.

Cori purred softly, starting to drift off. "G'night, Mistoffelees…"

"Night," Mistoffelees murmured, starting to fall asleep as well, lulled by the purr.


	9. The World Doesn't Like to be Changed

Tugger Hollister sat in one of the booths toward the back of the restaurant that was fairly deserted over Christmas Eve but at least that meant it was mostly quiet that night. He glanced around half-heartedly, wondering where his brothers were.

Munkustrap glanced at his watch as he entered the restaurant. An hour, he could give them an hour, but then he figured he'd head home and curl up for the night.

Tugger glanced up at the appearance of his middle brother. "Hey there, Munkustrap," he drawled. "Been a while."

"It has indeed." He slid onto the bench seat opposite his brother. "How're you?"

Tugger shrugged a shoulder. "Decent enough, not much going on that's new anyway. On your end?"

Munkustrap shrugged. "I'm fine, nothing new."  _Except the gang case, but we'll leave that alone for the moment._

"Sounds about right," Tugger said, crossing his arms. "Is Mac ever going to be on time for anything?"

"You know he gets distracted."

"Still," Tugger huffed. "It's not that hard, is it?"

Munkustrap shrugged slightly. "No, I suppose not."

Tugger sighed, looking around again. He just didn't always feel like talking much with his brothers, but it was only a couple times a year...

Mac blew into the place, closing the door in the face of the wind and strolling over. "Heya."

Munkustrap arched an eyebrow and glanced at his watch. "You're early for you."

Mac made a face at him, sliding into the booth. "Flatmate was acting all funny and kicked me out."

"So not by choice then," Tugger drawled.

Munkustrap chuckled. "Surprised he hasn't done that before."

Mac eyed him. "For the night, 'Munkustrap. I still live there."

"Oh I know. I'm just saying in general."

"Eh," Mac said, shrugging. "And how be you two?"

Tugger shrugged. "It's going. Not a whole lot new."

"Pretty good." Munkustrap replied.

Mac glanced at both of them. "You are the two vaguest cats I have ever had to deal with."

"Well, you tell us about yourself then," Tugger said.

Munkustrap smirked a bit, nodding. "I'm with Tug, give us something to work with."

Mac rolled his eyes at the pair. "Alright. My flatmate has a boyfriend over for the evening, work is the same as always, and I'm a sentimental idiot."

Munkustrap's brows rose. "Sentimental idiot? Do elaborate."

Mac shrugged. "Going with a gal that it's a bad idea to do so with, and I should stop. Other than that, not much to tell at the moment."

"Wait, you, girl?" Tugger raised a brow. "You really do need to elaborate that."

"Oh please, baby brother, I've had plenty of women, and I don't go through them nearly at the rate  _you_  do."

"And that's all the more reason that we're curious." Munkustrap replied, leaning slightly against the wall, turning to survey his older brother better.

Mac considered both of them. "Distracting you with gifts isn't going to work, is it?"

Munkustrap shook his head. "It hasn't worked since we were twelve...if not earlier."

Mac muttered an oath. "Well, basically, she's engaged. It's a bad idea. Want your gifts yet?"

Tugger whistled through his teeth. "You scallywag you, engaged?"

The silver tabby looked at his brother incredulously. "Why the hell..?"

"Because that was not a fact I was aware and she hates the bloke?" Mac offered.

"Wait," Tugger frowned at him. "She's from uptown too?"

"Wow, Mac, you got a third strike there anywhere?"

"Does the fact I only met her because I was snooping around Cor's new boyfriend count as a third strike?"

"Hm...probably not..." Munkustrap said slowly.

"Then the first two should be it," Mac muttered. "There drinks in this place? Or is that a stupid question since Tug is here?"

Tugger rolled his eyes at that. "I'm not seeing someone's who's engaged," he said.

"Aw, shuttup," Mac said, tossing his present at him. "And open your damn gift."

Munkustrap chuckled, handing his brother a menu with the drinks on it. "Here."

"Thankee kindly, 'Munkustrap," Mac said accepting it as Tugger eyed the wrapped box.

Munkustrap took the box, offering Mac a bit of a smile. "Not a problem."

"It looks suspiciously not like hair gel," Tugger said as Mac also handed Munkustrap a wrapped box.

Mac nodded, glancing over the menu quickly. "Either of you getting drinks?"

"Probably one," Munkustrap replied, unwrapping his gift.

Mac nodded, signaling over a waitress.

Tugger opened the gift, blinking at the engraved pen Mac had finally decided on getting. "What is this?"

"A pen. You write, right? So use it."

"Still, that's a bit different," Tugger said, considering it from a couple different angles.

Munkustrap pulled out a tie, chuckling. "New color this year I see."

The waitress came over to take their orders.

"Eventually your ties will be all the colors of the rainbow," Mac said in a somewhat sing-song voice once the waitress left with their orders.

"And I'll only wear a couple of them," came the reply.

"Aw," Mac made an exaggerated face. "Don't you like all the colors of the rainbow?" Munkustrap rolled his eyes, not choosing to respond to that. "No, seriously, you have something against purple and pink and orange and all those colors? Cos I know you wear green and blue, and I think I've seen you in red."

Tugger didn't comment, fiddling with the pen instead.

"Just not ones I really care for," his middle brother returned.

Mac shrugged. "Eh. How goes the policing, by the way."

"It goes well enough," he replied, his tone indicating he didn't really want to talk about it.

Which would never work on Mac anyway, especially after being pressed on Victoria. "Oh? Elaboration."

"I've got a new case, working with one of the beat cops on something nearish the docks."

Mac nodded, and Tugger glanced up. "Oh, which beat cop?" he knew most of them after all.

"Vlask."

Tugger snorted. "Oh, you two must make quite the pair. Do you ever get any talking done?"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "What we need to."

Tugger laughed, amused by the idea.

Mac glanced at his youngest brother. "Alright, so how is your work going then?"

Tugger shrugged. "About as well as always. I think Hunt may be a shallower bastard than I even am."

"More shallow than you?" Mac said, tone disbelieving. "Are you sure that's possible without making the world combust?"

Munkustrap chuckled. "Implode, Mac. The word we're looking for is implode."

"Combust, implode, either way the world's ending."

Tugger rolled his eyes. "You're very funny."

Mac paused as the drinks arrived, taking a sip. "Hey, Tug, you work with theatre reviews and stuff right?"

Tugger glanced over at his middle brother and back at the other one. "Yeah? So?"

"You ever run into Mistoffelees Quaxo then?"

Tug's eyebrows went up, though he laughed. "Yeah. Of course. Why?"

"Yeah, Mac...any reason?" Munkustrap echoed the question.

Mac shrugged. "Just wondering. Been running into him an awful lot it seems."

Tugger raised a brow. "How do you end up running into him?"

"Well, moments ago at the apartment. He's Cor's new boyfriend. And the cousin of my new gal. Things like that."

Tugger choked a little on the drink. "Mistoffelees is? Boyfriend?" He paused. "Wait, in which case that means  _your_  gal is... Jones' daughter?" he nearly yelped the last bit.

Munkustrap shook his head. "See, this? This I would call strike three."

"How is that strike three?" Mac demanded.

"Because you're dead if he finds out? Hell, she's not in such a great situation at that point either," Munkustrap said.

"Oh, well, when you put it  _that_  way..." Mac drawled, annoyed. "And, why did you seem surprised by the word boyfriend?" Mac asked, refusing to think about it for the moment and returning his attention to Tug.

"Cos I've never seen him use a word like that, ever?" Tugger replied. "How long has Cor been seeing him anyway then? Cos you should probably warn him it won't happen much longer. Quaxo sorta picks cats up and drops them in the next breath."

Mac raised a brow at that. "Great."

Munkustrap glanced at Mac and then at Tugger. "You do know this conversation is entirely off the record, right, Tug?"

Tugger blinked at him, a little in surprise. "Off the... Munkustrap, I don't make a habit of gossiping about my family and certainly not dealing with the  _Jones_ es in anyway!"

"I'm talking about Quaxo , but…" He shrugged, "Habit to ask that of reporters I suppose."

"...What would I be saying about Quaxo ? Besides, I like having the on and off again thing I have with Bombalurina, the last thing I need is her furious at me."

Mac raised a brow at that, and snorting, took another drink. Munkustrap nodded. "Fair enough. Like I said, it's grown to be a habit around reporters of all sorts."

"Thanks for the trust in your own brother," Tugger said with something of a pout.

Mac snorted again. "Tug, I might, maybe, trust you with my laundry but not a whole hell of a lot else."

Tugger made a face at him, taking a swallow of his own drink. Munkustrap sighed, leaning back against the wall again, sipping at his drink.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees woke up slowly, somewhat confused, and curled around Coricopat 's chest.

Cori blinked awake a few minutes later, glancing down at the other cat. "Mm? Oh, Mistoffelees." He offered him a still sleepy smile. "How'd you sleep?"

Mistoffelees blinked up at him, still trying to fully wake up. "Mrgh? Oh, good. You?"

"Good."

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly, rubbing a hand over his eyes and glancing over Cori to the bedside clock. "Mrgh."

Coricopat glanced at the clock too. "When do you need to leave?"

"Dinner at the Jones' mansion isn't until 2:30, so I don't have to be there until 2, and I just need to stop by and shower quickly and change so... another couple hours?"

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Good."

Mistoffelees made a humming sound, letting his head fall back on Cori's chest. "Don't wanna get up yet," he muttered.

Cori's hands ran up and down Mistoffelees' back. "Fine by me." Mistoffelees made a small noise at that, wrapping his arm a little more securely around Cori's waist. Cori arched his neck up just enough to kiss the tip of Mistoffelees' ear

He made another soft noise as his ear flickered. "You and my ears. Should never have told you..."

Cori grinned a bit, blowing softly on them. "Perhaps not."

Mistoffelees jumped a little at that, giving Cori a mock-offended look.

"Hm?" Cori offered him a smile.

Mistoffelees continued to give him the offended look for a moment more before grinning and shaking his head. Coricopat chuckled. Sighing, the black tom pushed himself up slightly. "Should... pretend to function. And I think coffee wouldn't go too amiss..."

"Ah...yes, as to the coffee...unless Mac's had a good pot of it, don't take any, and don't talk to him either."

Mistoffelees raised a brow at that. "Ah. Okay. Good to know."

Cori sighed. "I suppose that means we should get up..."

"Perhaps," Mistoffelees said, considering a kiss and figuring if he tried it, they wouldn't be up for hours yet.

Coricopat didn't seem to have equal qualms as he leaned up to kiss the other. Mistoffelees flopped back down into the kiss, rolling over on his side and dragging Cori with him, so he at least wasn't on top of the other anymore. Cori purred into the kiss, his fingers tracing over Mistoffelees' spine again. Mistoffelees shuddered slightly, wrapping his arms a little firmer around the other.

Coricopat drew back enough to murmur. "We really ought to get up..."

"Didn't I just say that?" Mistoffelees murmured.

"Probably..."

"Mrgh," Mistoffelees grunted again, not drawing back.

Cori kissed him lightly again, intending to extricate himself and head into the main room. Mistoffelees leaned into the kiss, but pulled back. "Right, getting up... getting up. Being functional at some point today."

"You said you didn't have to leave for a while. Must we get up?"

Mistoffelees made a protesting sound. "If we don't, someone is going to have to drag me out of this bed. Did I mention your bed is far too comfy yet? I think it's trying to eat me."

Coricopat laughed softly at that. "Fine, we'll get up then..."

Mistoffelees sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position and finally actually standing, stretching as he rose. Cori lay back for a moment longer before finally pulling himself up and getting out of bed.

Mistoffelees was still trying to stretch out his spine at that point, finally satisfied and picking up the clothes he had worn yesterday. Cori stretched a bit before moving over to his dresser.

Mistoffelees considered for a moment. "Be right back," he said, trying to smooth his headfur down and slipping out toward the bathroom, nearly running into Macavity who was holding a coffee cup. For a long moment they just stared at each other.

"Cor!" Mac yelled finally, keeping his eyes on the smaller tom.

Cori stuck his head out of his room, his hair tousled from where he'd just pulled on his shirt. "Yeah?"

Mac still kept his eyes on Mistoffelees, who by this point had crossed his arms and was looking at the ginger tabby, rather unimpressed. "What is this?"

"I'm not a this," Mistoffelees said.

"This is Mistoffelees. He has a name, Mac."

"Sure," Mac said. "I know all that. Why is he here?"

"Here, standing right here, in front of you," Mistoffelees drawled, still unimpressed.

"Because he stayed the night?"

Mac raised a brow as Mistoffelees shook his head and slid past him to the bathroom to change. "He did?"

"Yes..."

Mac's brow only rose higher. "And?"

"And nothing. He spent the night because it was later than we liked when he was ready to leave."

Mac didn't look like he terribly believed that statement. "Mhm. How long you been together again?"

"A little over a month. And for pity's sake, Mac. He stayed over, and slept. It was late."

"Yeah, well, you know he's friends with Tugger right? Told me last night the kit doesn't stay in relationships for over a few weeks, so don't get too attached, hm?" Mistoffelees had come out of the bathroom at that point, still smoothing down his hair and walked past Mac into the kitchen.

Coricopat 's ears flickered at that, his grey eyes darting toward the kitchen, but he shrugged. "Well...then let me make my own mistakes and deal with the consequences."

Mistoffelees appeared for a moment with the coffee pot. "You get the full first pot, right?" He said to Mac, who blinked.

"...Yeah?"

Mistoffelees poured the rest of it into Mac's cup. "Great. I'm going to make more then," he said, disappearing back into the kitchen. Mac blinked at the cup, and then back up to Cor, the kitchen, and the cup again.

Cori arched an eyebrow, "What?"

Mac blinked again. "Huh. Kinda like him."

Coricopat frowned a bit, but shrugged. "Good...?"

Mac shrugged, sipping the coffee. "Sure. Still thought it best to warn you..."

Cor sighed, leaning against his doorframe for a moment. "…Yeah. Thanks."

Mac shrugged, returning to the living room, sipping his coffee.

Coricopat considered for a moment and then finally slipped through the living room and into the kitchen. Mistoffelees glanced up at his entrance, having started the coffee. Cori offered him a bit of a smile.

Mistoffelees smiled in return. "Hey," he said, fiddling with the machine.

"Hey."

Mistoffelees shifted slightly. "He's brothers with Tugger?"

"Yes?"

Mistoffelees shrugged a little. "Great, oh well."

"Could be worse I suppose."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. You could be  _living_  with Tugger and not just his brother." He smiled faintly. "Coffee?"

Cori chuckled at that. "This is true. Please."

Mistoffelees pulled the coffee off, pouring the two cups, and handing one to Cori. "About, what he said," he said quietly. "Tugger to Macavity to you. I... I'm not. Leaving, or anything like that. Those issues, I already talked to you about them."

Cori gently took the cup from Mistoffelees. "I know."

"Okay," he said softly, sipping his own coffee. "Just wanted to make sure."

Cori took a drink of his coffee, nodding very slightly. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying," Mistoffelees said, grinning over his cup.

"Alright then." Cori's lips curled into a slight smile.

Mistoffelees worked on finishing the coffee in hand. "Breakfast?"

"I can get that put together," Coricopat replied.

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said softly.

Cori set his coffee cup aside, "Anything you'd prefer?"

"Not really," Mistoffelees answered. "Just hungry."

Cori nodded as he fished out a frying pan and some ingredients for a rather basic breakfast, calling into the living room. "You eaten yet, Mac?"

"Are you kidding?" Mac called back. "The apartment's still standing, isn't it?" Mistoffelees snorted at that, leaning against the counter.

"We do have cold cereal you know." Cori replied as he got set making breakfast for three instead of two.

Mac snorted. "That's only for desperate times, and hardly Christmas morning."

"Eh, I suppose."

Mistoffelees considered for a moment, finishing the coffee and coming over to wrap his arms around Cori from behind. "Merry Christmas, by the way," he murmured.

Cori glanced over his shoulder slightly, offering Mistoffelees a smile. "Merry Christmas." Mistoffelees grinned at the other.

The mottled tom finished making breakfast, dishing it up and offering Mistoffelees a plate, calling into the front room. "If you want anything to eat, Mac, come and get it yourself."

Mac made an offended sound and sauntered in. "Pushy, pushy," he remarked.

Mistoffelees accepted the plate with a faint smile, carrying it out to the small table. Cori picked up his own plate moving over to join Mistoffelees.

Mac blinked at the pair. Didn't that just look domestic? He considered saying it, but figured he didn't actually want Cor to pitch him off the balcony and he had probably said enough that morning anyway. He could  _try_ to be nice sometimes after all. He brought his own plate over, digging into it.

Cor glanced at Mac, but remained silent.

Mistoffelees ate rather quickly. He was usually hungry in the morning and enjoyed the food. "Thank you for breakfast," he said to Cori. "It's good."

Mac arched a brow but continued holding his tongue.

"Of course. I'm glad you like it."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah," he said, finishing just before Mac did.

"Alright," Mac said, nearly slamming the fork down. "I'm not entirely sure the status of you two and gifts, but you're up, we ate, do you mind?"

Mistoffelees blinked over at him. "Mind what...?"

Cori glanced at Mac and sighed a bit, shaking his head. "You're worse than any kit I've ever met."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked again, glancing between the two of them. Mac just grinned.

"Mac's got this thing about opening gifts on Christmas...more than any cat I've ever met."

Mistoffelees snorted and Mac turned a baleful eye on him. "Sorry," Mistoffelees said, holding his hands up. "There's nothing wrong with that what so ever."

"So, shall we move into the living room then?" Coricopat offered in an attempt to difuse the tension building between the two.

Mac was up already and moving before the sentence was finished.

Mistoffelees raised a brow, watching him go, before picking up his dishes as well as Mac's abandoned one and returning them to the kitchen before returning to the living room. Cori set his dishes in the sink before moving out to settle on the couch.

Mac gave the tree another look over and shrugged, handing Cor the package he had wrapped for him. Despite his lack of skills at cooking, he could wrap presents very well. "I got nothing for you," he told Mistoffelees, who raised his brows.

"Didn't get anything for you either," Mistoffelees said, crossing his legs on the couch. He hadn't actually planned on being around when the other was after all.

Cori's brows rose but he located the one he'd found for Mac. "Not much, but something."

Mac turned the package around in his hands for a moment before considering opening it. He liked giving the packages, but he was still a little unsure about receiving gifts.

Mistoffelees glanced around the room for the bag he had brought the night before, finding it on the floor at the side of the couch and handing Cori the package he had wheedled Bombalurina into wrapping for him.

Coricopat offered Mistoffelees a bit of a smile, locating what he'd gotten for him. "Merry Christmas Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees glanced down at it and then back up to Cori. "Thank you," he grinned.

Coricopat returned the smile, before dropping his gaze to the packages, carefully opening the one from Mac, his brow rose slightly but a smile flickered on his features as he offered his friend a quiet thanks for the software program he'd been trying to get his hands on for a while. Mac nodded, still turning his own over in his hands before finally opening it.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees before carefully unwrapping that gift as well, his eyes lighting at the book, "Goodness. Thank you, Mistoffelees." He grinned a bit.

Mistoffelees smiled a little self-consciously. Usually he didn't even notice how much money he had until he started buying gifts for people. "You're welcome," he said, eyes alighting on his own gift and blinking a little.

Cori glanced at him, one brow arching ever so slightly.

"I'll preface this by saying I like it, but... it's color."

"Yes, it is. And it can be worn subtly."

Mistoffelees blinked at him again.

"Something wrong with color?" Mac asked, fiddling with his gift from where he was sitting on the floor.

"N-no..."

"It will hardly bring on the end of the world," Cori murmured.

Mistoffelees smiled wryly at him for a moment, glancing between the shirt and Cori before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." He didn't comment on the relationship status that meant Coricopat was comfortable with trying to change his wardrobe because it would only end in him freaking out more than he already was.

Cori offered him a slight smile. "You're welcome. If you're sure you'll never wear it I'm sure the receipt's around here somewhere..."

He shrugged, not particularly sure he liked the idea that he was actually considering wearing it. Wasn't he supposed to be the one who  _didn't_  get in too deep too fast? Bombalurina had been trying to get him to wear color for years, and he was seriously going to wear this...? But the answer was probably yes. "I will," he said faintly.

"Alright. As long as you're sure."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Mhm."

Mac was watching the pair with a raised eyebrow.

Cor glanced at his flat mate. "What? Never mind...I don't want the answer to that."

"There was no answer to be had anyway," Mac said, rising and stretching. He meandered off to another part of the apartment, Mistoffelees watching him with an expression between a raised brow and a frown. Cori rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I somewhat understand now what you meant about him," Mistoffelees murmured. "He's rather abrupt."

Coricopat nodded slightly, sighing as he saw the clock. "It's about time for you to start heading out if you're going to be on time…"

Mistoffelees sighed, nodding, slipping the shirt into the bag he had brought. "Sure I can't just hide here?"

"I would let you but I don't know how good an idea that is."

"Probably a terrible one," Mistoffelees muttered, hoisting himself up. He was probably going to be in enough trouble already.

"I'll see you sometime this week?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, should."

"Alright, good luck this afternoon."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said, his bag in hand and coat over his arm. He paused for a moment, and leaned up to gently kiss the other.

Cori wrapped an arm around his waist to kiss him back for a moment. "Take care."

"You too," Mistoffelees murmured, considering dropping the bag and coat and throwing his arms around the other for a more... proper kiss. But he really should go.

Cori sighed softly and released him. "Merry Christmas, Mistoffelees."

"Merry Christmas," Mistoffelees said, putting his coat on. "Have a good one. I'll call you later?"

"Sounds good."

Mistoffelees nodded, slipping through the door. Cori watched him go before closing the door, leaning against it for a moment.

Mac poked his head out of whatever corner he had been hiding in. "Go well?"

"Yeah, how was dinner with your brothers?" He asked, straightening and slipping into the kitchen to deal with the dishes.

"Same as every time," Mac replied.

Cori arched an eyebrow. "That good huh?"

"Just about," Mac replied. "Could be worse though."

"True"

Mac nodded, disappearing as quickly as he had shown up. Cori arched an eyebrow but moved over to curl up on the couch with the book Mistoffelees had given him.

o.o.o.o

Pounce was settled in his chair, sketchbook in hand as he worked on his latest drawing. It was several days past Christmas but not New Year's yet.

Mistoffelees came out of his room, yawning slightly, having had trouble sleeping the night before.

"Morning Mistoffelees." He spoke without looking up.

"Hey," Mistoffelees said, meandering to the kitchen to get coffee, glancing at the time.

Pounce glanced up, his brows rising. "What are you wearing?"

Mistoffelees glanced back and blushed. "Clothing, why?"

"I see color."

The blush deepened. "Yeah?"

"...Why?" The patched tom blinked, cocking his head on one side. His flat mate hadn't worn color since elementary school.

"Because?"

"Where'd you get it?"

He paused, shifting from foot to foot. "It was a gift."

"...From who?"

"Coricopat ."

Pounce's brows rose further. "Well, I guess that explains why you're wearing it."

Mistoffelees blushed again, small sparkles starting on his arms. "Yeah, well..."

"It's a good color on you, just never thought I'd see you in color."

"You see me in color all the time," Mistoffelees protested.

"Not true...not really."

"Sure you do."  _On stage._

"Costumes don't count."

Mistoffelees muttered something. "Alright, alright. It's just blue."

"It's a good blue."

"...Thanks," he mumbled.

"Mhm." Pounce shook his head slightly, muttering something about color, as he turned back to his sketch.

Mistoffelees watched him for another moment before deciding he really needed coffee to face this day. "How've you been?" he asked from the kitchen. They lived together but that didn't mean they always encountered each other regularly.

"Been good, you?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Fair enough. Usual. Still going to end up killing Plato. Vic is decent."

He nodded a bit at that. "How's she holding up?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "She's holding."

Pounce made a couple more marks on his paper. "Well...I wish her luck. You too, by the way."

"On?" Mistoffelees asked a little distracted by finally finishing the coffee.

"Life."

"Ah, thanks. You see Jemima at all lately?"

"A couple days ago."

"How's she, and how is that whole thing going?"

"She's doing well. I...think it's working, probably could be better, but I think it's going alright."

"Your father started in on your need to get engaged yet?" he asked.

"No, but I don't expect him to wait much longer..."

Mistoffelees nodded. "I happened to get that speech from my uncle this time through," he muttered, drinking the coffee. "Over Christmas dinner."

"Well...you think you'll be able to duck it? At least for a while?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "I gave him until I get out of school," he muttered. "... I can't decide if I should mention that to Cori or not."

Pounce bit his lip. "I suppose that depends on when you're getting out of school."

"At the rate my thesis is not writing itself, I could attempt another year."

"Well, then you might get away without mentioning it, but he might appreciate being told before it gets to that point too..."

"Pretty much," Mistoffelees said, a little alarmed at the thought of being around someone for long enough it would be an issue. Yet, it was a surprisingly welcome thought as well.

"So I guess that's up to you."

Mistoffelees nodded, sitting on the couch and crossing his legs. "What are you drawing now?"

"Something for Jemi."

Mistoffelees nodded, sipping the coffee. "She like your work?"

Pounce shrugged. "Yeah. Haven't given her any of it yet. This is more a late Christmas present than anything."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Well, it's a good gift."

"Thanks."

Another nod and another sip of coffee. "Any plans for today?"

"Not really, probably finish this and then call Jemi, see if she's up for meeting tomorrow."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Sounds nice."

"You?"

Mistoffelees shifted. "Going out for the afternoon, and then meeting Cori for dinner I think."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Mistoffelees sighed, bringing his legs up underneath him. "Mhm." If he thought about where he was going, it wouldn't be anywhere near a good idea.

"Something wrong?"

"No," he lied.

"Kay. S'long's you're sure."

"Mhm."

Pounce returned his full attention to his sketch Mistoffelees sighed, watching him for a minute. He should get up, go and do what he had been somewhat dreading since he thought the idea up.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees shuddered as he looked at the building in front of him. He glanced at the address and back at the façade in front of him. He was hoping it was the wrong place.

No such luck.

Giving the building another wary look, he pushed the door open, wincing at the small jangle of the bell above the door. The place was supposed to be a store, but glancing around at the jumble inside he could see neither prices not even any organization. However, the queen who owned the place was supposedly one of the few cats who knew next to anything about magic and he only hoped she might have any sort of information for him.

"E-excuse me?" he called out, glancing around the place.

A dark brown head popped up, coming from behind the counter. "A guest? That's a surprise," she drawled, as if annoyed by that.

"Um," he glanced around again. "Excuse me, Cassandra Simons?" he asked, taking half a step back.

"Of course," she said, raising a brow at him. "What does the small little one want with me?"

"Um," he managed again, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

She tilted her head, her brown fur flying a little out from her hairdo. "Mephistopheles?" she asked and he twitched back.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Sorry, I got the name a little wrong," she said. "You don't look particularly demonic, but then why would you come looking for me, hm?"

He flinched back again, considering her. "I… I need help."

"From someone like me?" she glanced at him. "Someone like you needs help from someone like me? You, from the uptown, here by the docks? What troubles you, little demon?"

Opening and closing his mouth he took a while to formulate anything like a response, only to find she was talking again.

"Hm, you really are a small demon aren't you? You find yourself confused and searching and it's because there's something bright and glittering. Some exploding lightening…" she frowned at him and then laughed, causing him to flinch even further back.

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"Is anything I said untrue?" she demanded.

"No…" he said softly. "So, if you seem to know that, can you help me at all?"

She looked him up and down. "What is it, little demon? Do you think there can be any help for you?"

Mistoffelees shifted backwards and tripped over a tangle of objects on the table. "Do you know anything?" he asked. "Anything that could actually help me? Beside which, how would you even know those things about me?"

She crackled again, coming from around the counter and stepping toward him. He froze as she approached, eying her the whole way. "Oh small demon."

"Well, clearly you have some kind of powers," he said, watching her. "Or a very good spy network."

Another laugh came from her. "Seer. I can see the past and the present and the future just floating around people…" she waved a hand through the air and then made a snatching motion. "Your life is so pretty," she said, leaning forward into his space. "All full of glimmer and sparks and lightening, which is how you're going to go, by the way. In a big flash."

He jumped back. "You… what?"

"Magical cat, magical cat, magical cat," she sang like a nursery rhyme. "No magical cat ever survives for long. There's so many theories about why you burn out so young."

He flinched back, taking several steps back. "Those, those are just..."

"Stories? Yes, but they're true. Months, years, it's never long when you're actively changing the world. The world doesn't like to be changed. Whether it drives you insane or just burns your life force out, once you start using magic you'll only destroy yourself."

"But you, you're older than I am. Cori's older than I am."

"Passive," she said, waving a hand. "We use passive magic. We only see more of the world, receive things already there. Thoughts? Emotions? The past? That's all already in the world. Lighting? Honey, that's not already there, that's something you force on the world. And the world doesn't like that," she said, poking his chest with each word of the last sentence. "So then Magical Cat, what are you going to do with the time you have before you destroy yourself? Try not to take too many others out with you either." She turned, walking away and leaving him frozen. "You still here for a reason?"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly. "Anything?"

"Why do you think you could do anything? Better cats have tried," she said, strolling back through her clutter. "Nice shirt by the way, it's not a bad color," she added, turning and disappearing through a backdoor, just leaving him in the front room staring after her.

Mistoffelees took a shuddering breath, his arms wrapping around his shoulders as he looked around, attempting to breathe enough to walk out and catch the bus back toward the college campus.


	10. Whatever Should I Do?

Mistoffelees entered the small Jazz club a little warily, looking around to see if Cori was there yet-though everlasting cat, why would he be since Mistoffelees was more than thirty minutes early? There hadn't been anywhere else he had much thought to go, after leaving Cassandra's, since he didn't want to go to the apartment again, on the off chance Pounce was still around. He slid into a table, making sure his back was against a wall and he could see the door, feeling more paranoid than ever before.

Demeter saw the small black cat enter and made her way over. "Hey there, can I get you anything?"

It would probably be wise to get something to use the next half hour with. "Um," he said. "Just a small drink if you don't mind." He probably wouldn't drink any of it, but better to have something to twiddle in his paws.

"Of course, what would you like?" He named a drink that he knew was more fruit juice than alcohol. She nodded. "I'll have that right out for you." She glanced around. "You alone tonight?"

He shook his head. "Just... really, really, early."

"Ah, alright. I'll be back momentarily." She slipped off to get the drink.

He sighed, watching her go and glancing down at his paws. Well, he had mostly stopped sparkling a while ago, so he pulled off one glove, and satisfied that his fur wasn't lit up like a Christmas tree took off the other.

Deme returned a few minutes later with the drink. The club was pretty much empty this early in the evening and the other customers weren't in her section. She paused a moment, looking Mistoffelees over.

He glanced up at her. "Ah, thank you." He paused at the look.

"Do you know what you're getting into?"

He nearly jumped out of the chair at that, barely managing to stay still instead. "E-excuse me?"

"With Coricopat ."

He took a breath. Oh, right. His boyfriend, not the magic. He was getting himself into more than one thing at once. "Maybe?"

"As a tip? Avoid his flat mate as much as possible...ideally spend less than two hours a week in his space."

Mistoffelees blinked at her. "Oh, you mean Macavity right?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

"Um, and if I've already managed to spend more than two hours a week in his space...?"

"Then you're either as crazy as he is, or have yet to figure out exactly what a sign that is against Cori having any sort of sanity."

Mistoffelees snorted at that. "Ah. Well... I'll get back to you on which one it is."

"Also...avoid his sister at all costs, although meeting Macavity and her explains a lot about Cori...it's not worth it."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Alright, well, I have managed to avoid his sister so far... what's so bad about her?"

"She's...well, I suppose she's probably better if you're not seeing him."

"That is both really descriptive and rather worrisome," he remarked, taking a small sip from the drink she'd brought him.

"Ah, also...try to avoid letting Macavity ...assume anything."

Mistoffelees blinked at her again. "Assume? Like, assume what exactly?"

"How much time as you spent at their apartment?"

"Overnight," Mistoffelees said, not mentioning the date. His ear flickered slightly as he realized how that sounded, but whatever, people could assume what they wanted.

She stared at him for a long moment. "Oh God he already has."

"Wait, what are we assuming? ...Oh. Not that that's what happened, but why is that a bad thing?"

"…Because it gives him persecution rights for the rest of the time you're seeing one another. At least it didn't in fact happen."

"Persecution?" Mistoffelees asked, still confused.

"Teasing? Not so subtle comments?"

"Ahhhh. Great. Can that cat  _ever_  be subtle?" he asked.

"Once in a great while, so they say. But if you and Cor are both able to convince him you honestly didn't you might be alright for a while."

"... He didn't even ask when I was there," Mistoffelees said, resting his chin in a paw.

"...That's...better than it could be."

"Oh joy," Mistoffelees drawled. "I am just so looking forward to that. How long have you know Cori and Mac anyway?"

"Let's see...The bitch with the vase was almost two years ago and that was three months...so...another nine between...a year and...oh screw it...I got out of...About 9...maybe 10 years? Cori I mean. Mac I'd heard about but didn't officially meet until about four and a half back"

"Bitch with the vase...?" Mistoffelees asked, blinking rapidly.

She looked at him for a long moment and nodded. "Yeah, I don't remember her actual name anymore."

"Huh," Mistoffelees said, half tempted to ask Cori about it, but not feeling a need to talk about past relationships in case any of his came up. "So, in the years you've known Mac, has he ever had a relationship of any kind?"

"Hm...depends on what you call a relationship. He and I don't really talk. I've seen him with dates."

"But you don't know how long that lasts or anything like that? How serious he gets?"

She shook her head. "I don't often see him on his dates, once in a while I'll see him in here with the same gal, usually a couple weeks after the first time in."

Mistoffelees nodded. That wasn't entirely what he wanted to know, but it was perhaps good to know. "How often does he change gals then?"

She shrugged. "I can't say with any certainty. Why?"

Mistoffelees paused. "Well, somehow he ended up... seeing my cousin and I just wanted to know a little more about what that could end up being."

"...How long?"

He paused, calculating. "...At least a month now. Since it was during, yeah about a month now as near as I can figure."

"Then...that's either really good or really bad. Cori would know more about his length of relationships, but I don't recall ever seeing him for that long with a single girl."

"Good to know. I should perhaps bring it up sometime," he shrugged. "Thanks though."

"Yeah." She looked up as some customers settled in her section. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Oh?" he asked, tilting his head.

"If you hurt him I will kill you." With that she left to see to her other customers.

Mistoffelees gaped after her, fiddling with the drink he had barely touched. It probably had been a bad idea from the start.

A short while later Cori entered, scanning the club and then moving over to the table Mistoffelees was at, offering him a smile.

Mistoffelees grinned at him over the cup of coffee he had acquired in the meantime. "Hey."

"Hey. How're you this evening?"

Mistoffelees shrugged slightly, taking a sip of the coffee. "Fine."

The mottled tom frowned at that. "What's wrong?"

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped up to him. "What, nothing's... oh. Right."

Cori looked at him for a long moment, nodding slightly. "Mhm." He glanced around, meeting Deme's eyes and nodding, she slipped off to get his usual.

Mistoffelees shifted in his seat. "Just, trouble of my uncle," he said, smoothing over his meeting with Cassandra entirely.

Cori looked at him for a long minute, trying to see if he could find any reason for that not to be it. He finally nodded a bit. "Alright...What sort of trouble?"

"Mostly the usual things. I'm more trouble than I'm worth, just an ungrateful mutt with bad blood, stupid college, theatre's a waste of time and..." he paused, finally offering Cori the lesser of his current problems. "And well, he informed me that now that Victoria's engaged, when I get out of college I'll have to marry someone for the good of the family as well."

Cori looked at him for a long moment. "How long can you push for your thesis to take?"

"Another year. And that's pushing it. He implied he wants me engaged before then too." If he was still alive at that point... he squashed the thought down violently.

Cori let out a low whistle..."We'll...figure something out."

Mistoffelees nodded. "I'm not willing to give up," he said and nearly choked when he realized he had said those words. He wasn't? "Just... thought you should be aware of it and..." he stumbled over the rest of the sentence.

Cori nodded slightly, pausing to study him. "Is there anything else?" Mistoffelees shook his head. "Alright."

"And you? How have you been? You had Christmas with your sister right?"

"I did...for an hour or so. I've been, honestly other than that I've been pretty good."

"That's good," Mistoffelees said with a smile. "The otherwise good bit."

Coricopat offered him a smile in return, glancing up as Deme came over and set his drink down. "Thanks Dem."

"Always, Cor"

Mistoffelees watched the two of them, sipping his coffee. "She threatened to kill me, by the way, if I ever hurt you," Mistoffelees deadpanned when Coricopat turned back to him.

Cori arched an eyebrow at that and then laughed quietly. "Of course she did...Deme's...Deme."

The corner of Mistoffelees' mouth quirked up. "You two were... together for a while right?"

"We...yes, how did you know?"

"I showed up a bit early, we were talking a bit. Why'd it end?" He just wanted to talk about something that even approached normalcy. Hadn't he just thought about how he wasn't going to bring up past relationships?

"She spent a little too much time around Mac. Got fed up with him...It was quite the row she and I had...something about no one capable of healthy interactions actually being able to call Mac a friend and share a house with him."

Mistoffelees blinked, absorbing that. "I'm sorry. Well, not really, but it's too bad."

He shrugged. "It panned out eventually, just took a little while."

Mistoffelees nodded. "She also mentioned a bitch with a vase... Which sounds like quite the story."

"Heh...yeah, that one met Mac once. But the vase thing was my fault not his."

"Suddenly I understand why you don't like people meeting Mac. If you don't mind, what happened?"

"I...don't really recall. We had a fight, probably over something stupid and she threw me out of her apartment, accompanied the break-up with a vase from her table aimed at my head."

Mistoffelees raised his brows. "Ah. Well, I won't throw a vase at your head. Lightning maybe," he added, face darkening slightly. "But no vases."

Cori's brow rose. "Lightning? That's...rather further than where you are now."

"Actually, I came pretty close to that at one point," Mistoffelees said softly.

Coricopat blinked at that, "What?"

"The...sparks became somewhat close to lightening."

"When?" Coricopat asked softly, searching his face.

"After I got home from Christmas," Mistoffelees said, glancing away and hunching his shoulders slightly. "Pounce wasn't home yet and I just turned the couch cushion over. Luckily I'm usually the one who cleans too..."

Cori rubbed his temples a bit. "Okay...well...that's new, but...surely it's possible to figure out how to control that?"

"It only happened once and well..." he shrugged. "I wasn't expecting it and I was furious. It should be easier to control now that I'm aware it even  _can_  happen." He hoped, oh Bastet he hoped.

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Should be, yes."

"... and I thought my uncle and Plato were bad on their own..." Mistoffelees sighed.

"It'll work out, Mistoffelees." He paused a moment. "Why does Plato get to you so much?"

"He's a total bastard and he's engaged to my cousin without her permission?" He paused, biting the inside of his lip. "There's another 'and' to that statement." As soon as he figured out how to say it without it sounding sappy or abrupt. "And well, we were friends for a while, back toward the beginning of college and things turned into other things, and we were together for a while. Which he spent the entire time trying to fuck with my mind."

Cori's brows rose, before he frowned, not at Mistoffelees but more at the absent cat, considering exactly what he thought of that. "I see."

Mistoffelees shrugged in a jerky motion. "It was a long time ago. But it means I know him too well and would prefer him to not only be around me, but certainly not around Vic either."

Cori nodded a bit. "Reasonable."

Mistoffelees glanced away. "Yeah."

"Well..." He sought a different subject. "How's your break, aside from familial things?"

"It's been... going fine. Some bright spots and all that."

"Well, that's good."

They continued chatting for a while, Mistoffelees ordering a second cup of coffee somewhere along the way, still trying to settle his nerves and not having it work terribly well. He glanced at the clock after a while and frowned.

Cori followed his gaze and sighed. "It's getting late."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Should probably get home... preferably before Pounce starts assuming things."

Cori chuckled, finally rising. "Oh probably." Mistoffelees grinned at him, though it faltered as he reluctantly rose. Cori set down the money for the drinks, including a tip. "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees glanced down at that, having forgotten to make a dive for leaving money out and shrugging. He would get dinner next time. He nodded at Cori, thinking, and then sliding his arm through the other's. Coricopat smiled down at him, offering Deme a nod as they left.

Mistoffelees walked in silence for a while, thinking. Actually, it might be better called brooding at that point. "Cori," he said after a moment and then paused.

He glanced at his boyfriend, "Yes?"

He sighed. "Just wish I had an excuse not to go to New Year's. Also thinking about time when the quarter starts..." Mistoffelees leaned a little harder against him.

They reached Mistoffelees' apartment shortly thereafter. "You going to be alright?" Coir asked.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him and forced a smile. "Sure. I'll call you after New Year's?"

Cori offered him a smile, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "Sounds perfect."

Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss, raising his hands to hold on the back of Cori's head, keeping him down.

Cori purred softly, his arms moving to wrap around Mistoffelees' waist. Mistoffelees pressed up against him a bit harder. He attempted to purr in return and it failed. Cori heard and sensed that, pulling back, or trying to, just a little. Mistoffelees didn't want to let him go, but let him draw back, though his paws were still resting on the back of his head. "What's wrong?"

He blinked at the other for a moment. "Just, just the usual. Everything. Nothing's wronger than usual. I would say stop being so perceptive but..."

Cori's lips twitched into a half smile. "Kind of difficult to do."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, smoothing a hand through Cori's headfur. "Just the usual." He laughed shortly. "I can't believe I'm calling this usual now."

Cori's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Perhaps it'll even out and normal will be...well, a tad bit more normal, perhaps less...negatively normal?"

Mistoffelees' smile was even weaker. "Yeah."

Cor studied him for a long moment before leaning down and kissing him gently again. Mistoffelees leaned up gently into the kiss before drawing back reluctantly after a moment. "Good night."

Cori sighed, not wanting to let him go, but finally relenting. "Good night."

"Take care," Mistoffelees murmured.

"And you." Cor slipped away, headed home.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath before opening the door to the apartment, slipping in. Pounce looked up. "Hey, thought you'd gotten lost or something."

Mistoffelees shrugged, hanging his coat up. "No. Just lost track of time."

The patched tom nodded slightly. "I see. How'd whatever you had before your date go?"

Mistoffelees froze completely and forced himself to relax and move toward the kitchen though there was nothing he wanted. "Fine."

An eyebrow arched at that. "...Good to know."

Mistoffelees pulled out some crackers for a late snack. "I'm heading for bed," he said, taking the box with him.

"Kay, sleep well."

"You too," he said, closing his door behind him and only barely managing not to collapse against it, falling on the bed instead and curling up.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, smoothing down his headfur and handing his coat to one of the servants, glancing around the main hall of the Jones Mansion. He only hoped he would be able to avoid certain cats... It wouldn't be too bad, he thought, checking his watch. It was already ten, so he only really had to be there for two and a half hours.

Victoria managed to slip away from her father, glad her fiancé was late as usual, and met her cousin in the front hall. "Evening, Mistoffelees."

"Oh, Victoria," he said with a smile, hugging her quickly. "How are you?"

She returned the embrace. "Well enough, you?"

"Decent. Surviving." He grinned at her, glancing around.

She smiled back. "We'd probably better head into the party..."

He managed not to growl at that. "Must we?"

"Well, it's that or be the first to greet Plato when he finally decides to arrive."

"Right, party, sounds great."

She slipped back into the room. "I think Pouncival's here already, came earlier with his family I think"

"That's good," Mistoffelees said, glancing around the crowded room. "Someone sane in the house is always good."

She nodded a bit. "Yeah."

Mistoffelees glanced around the room, nodding at a couple cats and greeting several others. "Should get the hellos to dear old uncle out of the way," he murmured. "Better now than later."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want," Mistoffelees said, "I certainly wouldn't mind the back-up"

She nodded. "I'll come with."

"Thank you," he said, offering his arm and weaving through the crowd. She kept pace, nodding to a few of the guests and making sure her skirt stayed mostly out of the way.

Mistoffelees braced himself on approaching his uncle. "Sir," he said, stepping up to the other and inclining his head.

"Ah, Mistoffelees," Jones said, turning his bulk toward the other, smaller tom.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, still keeping his head lowered. "Happy New Year's."

"Of course m'boy, of course. Have you given more thought about to what we talked about last time?"

"Certainly sir, and I would like to be able to finish what I started," he replied, finally straightening fully.

Jones huffed. "That only matters if what you're doing is something worthwhile, but if you feel the need to waste your time..."

Victoria glanced at her cousin and then her father. "Sir, won't we be rather busy with getting everything sorted out with the Philipsons? Mistoffelees shouldn't worry about this until well after that, should he?" She had next to no idea what they were talking about, but if she could buy her cousin any time...

Jones laughed at that. "True enough, my sweetling. One marriage is more than enough to plan at any given time." One of Mistoffelees' ears flickered and laid back.

Victoria dipped her father a curtsey. "Well, perhaps Mistoffelees and I should go see to the guests?"

He waved a hand off at the pair of them. "Of course, of course."

Mistoffelees bowed again, turning abruptly, his arm linking with Victoria's again.

Vic followed along with him, taking a deep breath. "Sorry...didn't quite realize that was what he was meaning..."

He glanced down at her. "It's hardly your fault. And besides, you convinced him to leave me alone about it, hm? Don't worry Vic, I'll be fine." At least she couldn't read his emotions and pick up on the fact he was lying blatantly. It worried him just a little that he was getting better at that.

"Alright, as long as you're sure." She offered him a smile.

He gave her one in return. "Mhm." He glanced up as Plato strolled into the room. "Oh joy."

Plato spotted the pair and sauntered over. "Ah! Mistoffelees and dear lovely Victoria," he said, taking her hand and making a big show of leaning down to kiss it.

She managed a smile that only looked forced to those who actually knew her. "Plato. Good evening."

He grinned up at her, straightening. "And how are both of you this evening?" Mistoffelees shrugged, not trusting himself to speak at that point. "Come now Mistoffelees, you're usually so much more verbose than that."

"I'm fine, and yourself, Plato?" Victoria answered the question.

"I am doing most excellent, thank you," he said, turning his attention from her cousin to her. "The evening has of course just gotten better. I could think of nothing better than bringing the New Year in with your company."

She offered him another of those, only barely forced, smiles and slipped her arm from her cousin's to his. "You flatter me."

Mistoffelees watched the motion, and wavered for a moment between fleeing and trying to support his cousin.

"I have been known to be a flatterer," Plato said with a smirk.

"So I hear. I'm feeling rather parched, shall we go find some punch?"

"Certainly," he said, watching Mistoffelees slide off into the crowd, looking for Pounce. He led Victoria over to the refreshment table.

She murmured her thanks. "How has your break been?"

"It's been going rather lovely," he said. "I am excited to finish my last quarter," he said, handing her a glass of the red punch.

She took it quietly. "What is your schedule looking like for it?"

"Hm, only two classes, both in the morning and only three days a week. It's a rather easy schedule and gives me plenty of time for other pursuits."

"I see," she said as neutrally as she could.

He chatted with her for a while, mostly aimlessly, hardly paying attention to her responses. She sighed softly, murmuring generic replies to most of his questions, finally asking what she didn't want the answer to. "How are negotiations with my father turning out?"

"Excellent!" he declared. "Of course, I already have a house furnished by my parents, so that should not be a problem, as well as a job by that point though I would hardly need the money, it is best to be seen doing something."

She smiled thinly. "Indeed."

Mistoffelees came wondering back over, to check on how Vic was doing more than to appear friendly around Plato.

"Mistoffelees!" Plato declared, draping a heavy arm over the smaller tom's shoulder. "So good of you to join us again." Victoria glanced at her cousin, sending him a moderately grateful look.

Mistoffelees twitched at the touch of the other. "Erm, yes, hello Plato. How are you two doing then?"

"Well enough, you Mistoffelees?" the tall and slender tom replied.

He shrugged. "Decently enough."

"That's your answer to everything," Plato drawled. "Just decent. Live a little, M."

Mistoffelees shot a glare up at Plato, seriously considering how best to remove the offending arm on his shoulder.

Victoria glanced around, trying to find anything to distract her fiancé.

"In fact, I hear you're getting engaged too soon, hm?" Mistoffelees, who had been looking over the floor turned another glare up to the other.

"So?"

Plato chortled. "I should try and help your uncle find a good bride for you. After all, I know exactly what you like," Plato said, tilting his head so he was speaking into Mistoffelees' ear.

That statement froze Mistoffelees for a moment, his tail poofing out a little behind him and his ear flickering enough to hit Plato's face. "Plato," he growled. "Get off."

"That's hardly what you used to say."

Victoria's ear flickered toward them and she turned to look at her cousin and then Plato, her mouth moving and finally forming a thought. "Plato...it's awfully warm in here. Do you mind if we step out on the patio?"

"Certainly, can we bring Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees growled, shoving at Plato's arm. "No. Are you drunk? Get off."

"I was thinking just us." She said, hating it even as she said it, but Mistoffelees was in worse shape than she was at this point.

"You used to be funner," Plato informed Mistoffelees in all seriousness, finally dropping his arm.

Mistoffelees took a quick step back. "Used to be stupider too," he snapped, glancing between Victoria and Plato, unsure what exactly to do.

Vic glanced at Mistoffelees and then toward where she could see Pounce and Tumble, silently directing her cousin even as she twined her arms around Plato's. "Shall we?" Mistoffelees frowned at her slightly, but glanced down and froze, nodding at her again and then partially fleeing the main room.

Plato glanced down at her, and so missed that particular exit. "I guess we shall."

She started toward the patio. Jones frowned after his nephew as he saw the other fleeing the room, making some small talk with a socialite before waving them down and turning toward where the other had made his exit.

Plato was babbling something on about some business matter as he led Victoria to the patio. She paused just outside. "This should do, it is rather cold out, but it was just too warm inside."

He glanced around outside. "Are you kidding, this is freezing. You have thick fur or something?"

"Mhm. I get it from my mother's side." He raised a brow at that, glancing back inside. "If it's too cold though we could go back inside I suppose."

Plato nodded, glancing around again. "Is it normal for both of your relatives to disappear at the same time?"

"What?" Victoria's gaze darted around the room, confirming the fact. "Oh damn it to hell." She let go of his arm, slipping quickly through the crowd, asking a few cats if they'd seen where her cousin or father had gone. Plato watched her disappear with an arched brow.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees secluded himself in a small side room, glaring at his fur which was threatening to spark out again. "Don't you dare," he informed the sparks. "Don't even think about it, don't you dare..."

Jones glanced around the hallway, frowning as he looked for his nephew, opening the door finally. "Ah, Mistoffelees there you are..."

The pair of them both froze at that, Jones in confusion and Mistoffelees in sheer panic.

Mistoffelees glanced from his fur back to his uncle, taking a step backward and his ears flattening.

"What's this?" Jones demanded, taking a step into the room and watching as a spark flared across the other's fur. "Mistoffelees."

"I… I..." He took another step back. "It's nothing, there's nothing..."

"I'm not an idiot," Jones informed him. "Is that...?"

"No," Mistoffelees said quickly and Jones only glared harder at him.

Jones took another step forward as Mistoffelees retreated again. "Magic," Jones said, somewhat in wonderment and somewhat in greed. "You have magic."

Mistoffelees made a strangled noise and his back bumped into the wall. Oh hell.

"A magical cat. You're actually a magical cat," Jones said, considering. "Whatever should I do with something like that, hm?"

"Do?" Mistoffelees forced out finally, warily.

"Well, I have a lot of options," Jones said silkily stepping forward again and trapping the smaller tom against the wall. "So many people who would want you." Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "I mean, just think of all of them. Not least of all the military... or the scientists. How much do you think they might pay me to have a look at you, hm?"

Victoria finally figured out which direction they'd gone in and slipped from the ballroom to locate them, hoping anything wasn't as bad as she was thinking.

Mistoffelees sputtered for a moment, the sparks almost flying off and hitting Jones. For once he wished he had figured out how to pull off lightening.

Victoria finally found the door, she thought she could hear motion behind it. She opened it, absolutely freezing. "M-Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees' head snapped around to stare at her, as Jones slowly turned around. "Victoria?" he demanded, taking his attention off Mistoffelees long enough for the other to slide across the wall and get away from him. He eyed Jones and Victoria, judging how to best get through the door.

Victoria considered them, wide-eyed. "M-Mister Norris was looking for you, father."

"I have more important things to deal with," Jones snapped, turning back to Mistoffelees, only then realizing he was halfway across the room and scowling.

Upon seeing that Mistoffelees made a dash for the door, stopping long enough to place both paws on Victoria's shoulders. "Sorry," he said quickly before running through the door and down the main staircase, past the started servants.

She turned with his passage, watching him go, concern and confusion flickering in her blue eyes. Jones scowled at her, thundering to the door, but he had no chance of catching up with Mistoffelees. She drew her arms around herself but slipped past her father as best she could to return to the ballroom. Jones slammed a fist into the wall, furious that the smaller cat had gotten away. Oh well, hardly for long.

Victoria glanced around the room, looking for Pounce, her cousin would be needing a friend, though she desperately hoped he wouldn't go back to the apartment.

Mistoffelees didn't stop running for a while, looking around where he had finally stopped and glancing at his fur again. Shit shit shit. He looked around the street. Ah, yes, there was the bus. At least he was wearing long sleeves but his paws... He got on anyway, only getting a slightly odd look from the driver, but that seemed more for lacking a coat than anything and he kept his paws shoved in his pockets as much as possible.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat sat curled up on the couch, working with the program Mac had gotten him for Christmas, glancing at the clock now and then.

Mistoffelees had gotten off the bus near his apartment and shook his head. That was far too obvious. He turned his steps instead to Cori's apartment, pounding on the door and glancing around. It was only after eleven and he was getting enough odd looks. Cori blinked, but set his computer aside and rose, going to answer the door.

"Hide me," Mistoffelees said. "Or... hold me. I don't, can I come in?"

"I..." The mottled tom stepped aside, closing the door once Mistoffelees was in. "Where is your coat?"

Mistoffelees paused. "...At the mansion."

"You came all the way here from uptown in this weather without a coat?" Cori yelped. Mistoffelees nodded, his movements jerky. Cori reached out and pulled Mistoffelees into his embrace. "What happened?"

Mistoffelees clung to him, shaking for a moment before he could answer. "He, my, Jones knows. He..."

"He knows...about?" Cori finally looked him over, his eyes coming to rest on his paws. "Shit."

Mistoffelees clung tighter. "He said he was trying to figure out who to sell me to... some options included the military and scientists," he mumbled against Cori's chest.

Cori paled, grabbing his coat and Mac's winter coat, shoving one of them into Mistoffelees' paws. "We're going out on the balcony, alright?"

Mistoffelees blinked up at him, wrapping the massively too large coat around him. "A-alright."

He opened the balcony door and stepped out, closing it once they were both out. "Now, what happened?"

Mistoffelees leaned against the small railing. "I... it was stupid, I just got so annoyed, so I left to try and calm down and he followed me and well... clearly he figured it out," Mistoffelees muttered. "It was rather obvious at that point and he was saying he was going to sell me to the highest bidder and I ran..."

"Oh, Mistoffelees..."Cori sighed, "This..."

"This...?" Mistoffelees asked, voice strangled.

"Is something I'm still trying to figure out what to do about it."

"Oh god," Mistoffelees covered his face with his hands. "I shouldn't get you involved, I shouldn't, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go and..."

Cori moved over and gently drew Mistoffelees into his arms again. "Shh. It's alright, I'm glad you came here. I needed to know this, and your apartment certainly wouldn't have been a wise choice."

Mistoffelees let himself be drawn in. "You don't even know what you're getting into..."

"No, but I'm willing to take that risk."

"You  _shouldn't_ be," Mistoffelees protesting, pushing back enough that he could look Cori in the face. "If Jones knows, if he starts coming after me... If anyone starts coming after me, and honestly I'm not even sure it matters because..." he snapped his mouth shut.

Cori shook his head, starting to respond "I don't c-because what?"

"How often d-do you hear about magical cats, Coricopat ? Like me, I mean?"

"Not often? In fact..." he frowned as he considered. "Outside of stories...I don't know that I have..."

Mistoffelees took a breath and let it out slowly. "It, there are historical records," he murmured. "So I have some idea about what... is going to happen. What it means."

"And that is?" Coricopat asked when Mistoffelees didn't continue.

Mistoffelees had to take another breath. "H-historically speaking magical cats don't have long life spans. They tend to implode after a while…those that aren't hunted down by witch hunters first of course." His voice was shaking.

Cori froze for the briefest of moments, managing to speak with surprising rapidity. "H-how long?"

"It, it depends. A matter of months, or the l-longest I saw was five years."

Cori nodded very slightly. "I...I see."

Mistoffelees had pulled back for that conversation, and after a moment he let himself fall forward again, clinging to the other. Cori held him close, never wanting to let go, for fear he might well lose the other.

Mistoffelees just clung to him. "I don't, I don't know what to do," he said finally.

"We'll figure it out," the other promised.

"God, what is there to figure out?" Mistoffelees asked, voice hoarse.

"I...that for starters."

"That?" Mistoffelees asked.

"What there is to figure out? All I know is it doesn't change things...just  _might_  shorten them a bit."

"Might?" Mistoffelees said, disbelieving. "It might...?" He took a breath. "Alright. Alright. To figure out... where I'm going to stay. I'm not sure the apartment is safe anymore since my uncle certainly knows I live there."

"Well...There is here, but...well there's Mac."

"Which means I need to find someplace to stay," Mistoffelees said softly. "I have plenty of money, since my mother left her entire inheritance to me I just... will have to make sure I still have some access to it."

"That's an easy enough thing to deal with. Frankly I can see to that. For tonight though..." Mistoffelees glanced up at his face, not pulling away. "Well, you could stay here, or I can loan you the money for a hotel room."

"Can I stay here?" Mistoffelees asked softly. "Please?"

"Yes."

Mistoffelees swallowed and was about to say something else when suddenly a group of fireworks down the road went off. He nearly jumped out of his skin, leaning farther into the mottled tom. "Oh, right. Happy New Year," he murmured.

Coricopat cradled him closer, kissing the top of his head. "Happy New Year." Cori finally drew back a bit. "It's freezing out here, c'mon, let's get you inside."

Mistoffelees had almost fallen asleep on his feet, enjoying just standing against the other. He blinked up at him. "Right, yeah."

Cor opened the door, motioning the other ahead of him.

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at him, entering.

Mac by that point, after having been standing to the side of the door, listening, retreated back to look like he was just coming out of the hallway. Cori glanced at him, but closed the door, moving over to the couch, drawing Mistoffelees down beside him.

The black tom accepted that, curling against Cori, wrapping his arms around one of the seat cushions. Mac considered the pair for a moment. "Do either of you need anything?" he asked finally.

Cori glanced at Mistoffelees, shaking his head for his own answer, who shook his head as well.

Mac shrugged at that, going to make himself coffee.

Cori wrapped his arms gently around the smaller cat, holding him close. "We'll figure this out."

Mistoffelees glanced up at him. He almost wanted to ask what there was Coricopat thought could be figured out but decided against it. "Okay."

Cori swallowed, his ears flickering very slightly as he leaned down, kissing the top of Mistoffelees' head softly. Mistoffelees sighed, leaning his head against Cori's shoulder. Somehow this was not what he had planned on doing that evening, and if he had been panicking less, he might have approved of it more. Cori gently ran his paw up and down Mistoffelees' arm.


	11. Is This What Panic Feels Like?

Victoria started weaving her way through the crowd toward where she could see Pounce and Tumblebrutus. Plato noticed her entrance from where he was still standing near the patio, making his way toward where he figured she was heading. He wondered what had happened to the smaller tom.

Pounce looked up as Vic approached. "Victoria."

"Pounce...this is going to seem odd, but would you see if you can find Mistoffelees?"

"Sure, where do you think he is?"

Her voice dropped to a murmur. "He's left, I don't know where he's gone but I'm worried about him."

"What happened?"

"I…don't know...I just know he's in trouble."

Plato finally reached the others. "Trouble?"

Vic glanced at him. "Hm?" She glanced at Pounce who nodded and slipped away.

"Is everything alright?" Plato asked, actually sounding almost concerned.

"Everything's fine."

He didn't look impressed by that answer. "Your cousin and father are still missing," he said.

"They'll be back," she said.

He looked even less impressed by that. "Well then," he drawled. "Seeing as I am part of this family soon enough, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about things being hidden..."

"There's nothing being hidden, and you're not part of my family after marriage, it works the other way," she replied, trying to keep her voice even.

He arched a brow at that and shrugged. "Well then."

She glanced at him before turning to move off and see to the other guests. Plato frowned after her, not liking that much at all, but hanging back to talk to Tumblebrutus instead. Vic slipped through the press of cats again to the punch bowl, getting something to drink, trying to calm herself down a bit

Jones re-entered the room, regally nodding to several of the other cats, making his way toward his daughter.

She sensed more than saw him, and turned. "Father."

"Sweetling," he replied in greeting.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"Not now," he replied. "Do you have any idea where your cousin went?"

Plato noticed the reappearance of Jones and started slinking in that direction.

She shook her head. "No, sir. I was wondering that myself."

His eyes narrowed just as Plato slunk up. Vic managed not to flinch as her fiancé arrived. "Is there something the matter, Father?"

"I need to find that blasted cousin of yours," Jones informed her.

"Mistoffelees is missing?" Plato asked with an arched brow.

"I'm sure he's around, sir." She replied, ignoring Plato.

Jones gave her a hard look. "Hardly," he said. "You saw as well as I did that he was headed nowhere except for the door."

"Then searching for him can wait until after the party. We have guests to think of, Father."

Jones only narrowed his eyes farther. Clearly she hadn't understood what she had seen. He needed to catch his nephew as soon as possible. "Of course," he drawled, turning away, planning on calling up the police if nothing else. Plus, there were some mercenaries whose services he could very well use...

Plato turned to Victoria. "Nothing's wrong?" he demanded softly.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." She replied, quietly, but with an edge to her tone.

Plato's eyes only narrowed farther. "Mistoffelees tends to be something I concern myself with."

"It's not your business what my cousin does or doesn't do." There was a definite sharpness to her response.

"He's my friend, isn't he?" Plato asked, almost harshly.

"I don't know. He certainly has never told me as much."

"Well, he might just be shy," Plato snapped. "Now seriously, what's going on?"

"That is  _none_  of your business." She responded with equal ire.

He frowned at her. "Why not? What could possibly be so bad as all that?"

"The fact that you don't know what is and isn't your business and you take great pleasure in making my cousin's life hell whenever you're around him."

Plato drew back slightly at that. "I hardly..." Oh but he did. He just wasn't used to others noticing it.

"You do. And it's distasteful. This is a private matter and you have no right to stick your nose in it."

"Your family is hardly private to me," he snapped in reply.

"It very much is. We are not wed and so you have no right to any of it at this time." She snarled back, her ears lacing.

"We are engaged though."

"And how much does that honestly mean? It is a fiscal match."

"Perhaps. Shall I go ask your father what happened then?"

"There's no reason. It matters little. He and Mistoffelees had a falling out and Mistoffelees left abruptly."

Plato's eyes only narrowed. "Leaving New Year's abruptly for a falling out? That does sound interesting."

"It happens."

"You really should learn your place you know," he snapped.

"Excuse me?" She drew back in shock, a snarl coloring her tone.

"All this telling me what I should, or should not do," Plato said, spreading his hands. "All this what I find interesting or not. That's for me to tell you, not for you to tell me."

Victoria had more than enough, her cousin had been  _sparking_  and her father was threatening him with God only knew what this evening already. She was done with dealing with the egotistical prick in front of her. Her blue eyes narrowed and her paw connected solidly with his cheek, propriety alone at the last minute reminding her to keep her claws in. "How dare you!"

Plato staggered slightly, gaping at her, having expected neither the blow nor the force of it. "How dare you?" he thundered, half the room having fallen silent and staring at them.

Her ears lay flat against her head. "How dare  _I_? You sweep into my life, assume I  _want_  to marry you and then take every opportunity to belittle me and my cousin! You're lucky that's all you got."

"I at least have the god damn right to do those things!" he replied hotly.

"Oh for the love of God, this is the twenty-first century not the nineteenth!"

"That doesn't mean certain things change," he growled.

"What? You're going to ignore the last century of women's rights now?"

"That only matters for the peons," he replied haughtily.

Alright, forget her resolution not to draw blood tonight. Her paw drew back to hit him again, claws extended. He hissed, grabbing her arm and twisting it slightly. "How dare you?" he growled. "You're making a damn scene."

She cried out softly. "I was keeping my voice down, you're the one who drew attention." She hissed in response.

"You slapped me," he growled. "That got everyone's attention more than my voice ever could."

Victoria tried to pull away. "Maybe it's because everycat in the room's thought about doing the same."

Pounce and Tumblebrutus finally managed to get past the last of the cats between them and the couple. Tumble putting a hand on Plato's arm. "Plato, let her go." He recommended quietly as Pounce put a hand on Vic's arm, above Plato's.

Plato gaped at his cousin. "Go?" he demanded.

Pounce supplemented quietly. "Best society doesn't see this continue. Just let go of her wrist."

Vic was busily glaring at her fiancé as she tried to wrest herself from his grip.

With a scowl he let go of her wrist, dropping it and raising his hand as if pulling away from something disgusting. "Fine," he growled.

Pounce glanced at Victoria who shrugged him off, curling her lip in disgust at Plato before sweeping away and out of the room, Pounce following her.

Tumble glanced at Plato. "You need to not rise to the occasion."

Plato scowled at him. "The hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean she may have started the scene, but you did aggravate it."

Plato's scowl only deepened. "Whatever," he brushed the comment off.

Tumble sighed slightly, remembering why he didn't talk much. Plato scowled again before turning and sweeping out of the mostly silent room, in the opposite direction.

o.o.o.o

Once out of the ballroom, Victoria turned to Pounce. "I was fine."

"No, you weren't. Let me see your wrist."

"Pounce..."

"Let me see it."

She rolled her eyes, but offered him her arm. He gently touched where Plato had been holding, glancing at her at a sharp intake of breath.

"Mhm. Fine. Now, what happened with Mistoffelees?"

She glanced around, "What do you know about any changes he may be going through?"

"He told you?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

She hesitated before letting him know what she'd seen.

"Shit. Aright, I'm going to see if I can track him down..."

"Thank you."

He nodded, heading to where the coats hung and getting his and Mistoffelees' before leaving.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees had nearly fallen asleep against Cori when he remembered leaving his phone in his coat pocket. "Oh hell," he muttered. "I should call Pounce at least, or..." He raised his hands and let them flutter down again.

Cori glanced at him, "You know the number?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah." The mottled tom reached for his phone, offering it to Mistoffelees. "Thank you," Mistoffelees murmured, dialing the number.

"Mhm."

"Hello?"

"Pounce?" Mistoffelees asked, voice small.

"Mistoffelees? Where the hell are you?" He kept his voice low, but his worry was apparent.

"At... Coricopat 's apartment," Mistoffelees said, voice also low.

While Mistoffelees was talking on the phone, Mac approached Cori, tapping him on the shoulder. "Balcony," he muttered.

Cori blinked at his friend in confusion but slipped outside.

"Oh...kay. I have your coat and phone here," Pounce continued on the phone, and Mistoffelees watched Cori leave to the balcony.

"Thanks. I don't think it's a good idea to come back to the apartment now though..."

"Yeah, Vic told me what she saw anyhow."

"Oh god, I need to talk to her," Mistoffelees said.

"I...would probably wait on that for a bit..."

"What happened? Afterwards I mean?" Mistoffelees asked, worry twisting in the pit of his stomach. If something had happened to Victoria because of him—but what could have actually happened?

"She had a...rather visible fight with Plato."

"How so?" Mistoffelees asked, voice clipped.

"Well...she slapped him...almost twice. Tumble and I did what we could to calm him down...well, Tumble did. I checked to see she was alright."

"Everlasting cat," Mistoffelees muttered. "Is she alright?"

"As alright as she can be. I'm pretty sure your uncle didn't see so there's something at least."

"That is at least good. Helpful that he didn't see something tonight at least."

"...Yeah."

Mistoffelees sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and glancing with a frown outside to where he could see Mac and Cori on the balcony. Oh hell... his stomach dropped.

"Mistoffelees? You still there?"

"Yeah," he murmured, still watching them, frowning even more. "Sorry. Can, can I call you back tomorrow? Try and figure something out?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees murmured, clicking the phone off and frowning.

o.o.o.o

Mac crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other after closing the door. "Are you out of your mind?"

Cori frowned a bit. "What?"

"Sparkles? Magical cat? Lightning? Are you insane?"

"What if I am? What's it matter?" Cori could feel his heart rate rising a bit as he thought about the conversation. "Besides, that was a private conversation."

"Private? He comes in here throwing off sparks and you think that could be a private conversation?" Mac snapped. "His  _uncle_  is hunting him down and he could blow this place up at any time and that was supposed to be private? Besides, if he's right about his life expectancy, what does it matter, you staying with him?"

Cori's ears laced back, his grey eyes narrowing as his tail wrapped around his leg. "He's getting control over it, his uncle doesn't even know we're seeing each other, much less where we live and  _yes_  it was  _private_."

Mac didn't look impressed. "Have you just not thought this through? His uncle doesn't know  _yet_ , he  _might_  be gaining control, and he could be dead in what was it, a matter of months?"

"Damn it, Macavity , leave it alone." Cori snapped, feeling his throat clench, his ears flattening further.

"Come on, Cor, seriously?"

"What do you want me to say?" the mottled tom ground out.

"I don't know. Are you seriously thinking this through?"

"I..." Cori turned away, leaning on the railing. "I can't just pull out, Mac."

"Why the hell not?" Mac demanded.

Cori shook his head. "Please, just leave it alone."

Mac frowned at him. "You're out of your mind. People accuse  _me_  of being the crazy one Cor!"

"Mac...I just _can't_." He replied, grey gaze unfocused as he considered what had been said again.

Mac's frown deepened. "Are you alright?" he asked suddenly. "This looks far worse than one of your I'm-not-panicking moods."

"I'll admit it, Mac...I...I don't know what to do, I'm-God is this what panic feels like?" He shuddered, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yeah, that looks an awful lot like panic," Mac said dryly, calming himself down.  _Holy hell._

"W-well how else am I supposed to respond to finding out the cat I may well be in love with has, at  _most_ five years to live?" Cori snapped.

"You may well...? Oh _hell_  Cor."

He flinched at that. "Damn it, I know."

"I... I'm sorry," Mac murmured.

He shrugged. "Not much I can do. Just...be there I guess."

Mac nodded. "I..." he glanced out into the night, where fireworks were still going off.

Coricopat shook his head. "I...should probably head back inside."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, probably should. I... I think I'm going out for the night," he said finally. "Need some space to think too."

"...Kay. See you later, Mac."

Mac nodded, entering the flat first, glancing over at Mistoffelees who was sitting on the couch, studiously ignoring him. He shrugged and, grabbing his coat, left the apartment.

Cori took almost another five minutes before he'd calmed enough to come back inside. Mistoffelees was still curled up on the couch, though he was hugging the pillow to his chest at that point, glimmering faintly.

Cori moved over, sitting down beside him. Mistoffelees glanced over at him, swallowing. "Hey."

"Hey."

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees raised his eyes to meet his. "Your flat mate has a really loud voice," he said softly.

Cori's ears flickered back. "Yeah...I suppose he does."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his bottom lip. "Coricopat ..."

He glanced at Mistoffelees. "Yeah?"

Mistoffelees shifted, as if trying to decide whether to pull away or move forward. "Are you sure, about me?"

He nodded, firmly. "Yes."

Mistoffelees stared at him for a moment. "... Alright."

"Why do you ask?" He spoke warily.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Just... he had a point," he muttered, glancing away.

"Maybe so, but I don't really care if he did or not."

"You should care more about your own safety you know," he murmured, glancing back with a wary smile.

"I...probably...I just..."

"This should not be the answer to everything," Mistoffelees muttered, scooting forward and cupping Cori's cheek with a paw, leaning in to kiss the other.

Cori returned the kiss, "Probably not."

Mistoffelees made a humming noise in agreement, but brought his paws up to Cori's shoulders anyway. Cori's arms moved to wrap around Mistoffelees' waist.

"Well on the plus side," Mistoffelees murmured, drawing back after several moments to catch his breath. "I don't think I'll have to worry about getting engaged."

Cori's ears flickered at that, weighing which part of this evening that was referencing and then nodded, "I suppose that's true."

"My uncle's certainly not going to be worrying about marrying me off," Mistoffelees said, expanding on it a bit. "... Oh god, how am I going to go to school? Or rehearsals?"

Cori froze at that. "That… does need to be figured out."

Mistoffelees blinked for a moment and shrugged. "Later," he murmured. "Figure things out later."

Coricopat nodded very slightly, leaning in to kiss Mistoffelees lightly again. Mistoffelees pulled him in closer, his paws tightening on his shoulders. Cori's paws started to trace Mistoffelees' spine, one moving up to scratch the base of his ears.

Mistoffelees shifted closer to the other at that, moaning very softly. "You and my ears," he breathed when he had to draw back for breath, diving back into the kiss once his lungs had been satisfied.

Cori smiled a bit into the kiss, continuing to massage Mistoffelees' left ear. Mistoffelees pressed against him harder, before tugging at him as he laid back against the couch. Cori carefully followed him in the motion, a purr, nearly growl, rising in his throat. Mistoffelees whimpered softly at that, running a hand down Cori's back. Cori's paw moved to trace down the side of Mistoffelees' face. Making another small sound, Mistoffelees' paws came up to both cup the back of Cori's head, ruffling his headfur.

Cori chuckled softly, but drew back very slightly. "I...how wise is this?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment, and tried not to protest with withdrawal. "I..."

"I mean that. You've already had one strong reaction today..."

"I don't care," Mistoffelees muttered. "I just..."

"You just?"

"I just..." Mistoffelees blushed. "Am all interesting levels of scared, and I like this and I don't want to stop but should and I just..." He couldn't quite seem to finish his sentence.

Cori leaned down, kissing him softly. "I see."

Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss before, "You do? Because I'm not sure I understood that."

The mottled tom, pulled back to look directly into Mistoffelees' eyes. "It's a confusing place. I," he took a deep breath. "I don't know if it's a good idea to keep on tonight though."

Mistoffelees took a breath, keeping his gaze. "Right," he murmured, trying to even out his breathing. "Yeah."

That hadn't been necessarily what he'd planned to say, but it would do for now.

Mistoffelees shifted a little from where he was laying on the couch. "I, so then..." Cori sat back a bit, glancing at the clock. Mistoffelees followed his gaze. "It is getting late, isn't it?"

"It is."

Mistoffelees swallowed, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Sleep might be a good plan then, huh?"

"Probably..." Coricopat murmured.

Mistoffelees sighed, glancing away. "Alright, well, this time you're the one pinning me down."

Cori sighed and finally sat back, rising. Mistoffelees sighed again as well at that, finally sitting up. Cori offered his paw.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, smiling faintly and taking it, hoisting himself up. "Well then," he murmured.

"Sleep sounds rather inviting."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Really, really, does."

Cori glanced toward the bedroom before heading in that direction. Mistoffelees lingered for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and following him. "Can I borrow the same clothes again?" he asked, and Coricopat handed some over.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat glanced at the clock, sighing softly, almost half past four. This was ridiculous. He really ought to just get up, the only problem was he was half under the other cat and he really couldn't. His grey eyes moved to the smaller cat curled next to him and he sighed softly again, murmuring-barely audibly-what he hadn't been able to say some four hours earlier. "I promise to be there through whatever form this takes. I...can't leave you on your own, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. I don't want to lose you, but..." He sighed, rolling his eyes slightly at himself. "What am I doing? You're not going to hear any of this."

Mistoffelees stirred slightly at the sound of Cori's voice, though he wasn't entirely awake yet. Coricopat hesitated at that, not meaning or wanting to wake the other. He needed sleep. For a moment it looked like Mistoffelees was going to actually stay asleep, but then he rolled over and found himself blinking awake, pushing himself up on one arm.

Cori sighed softly, looking at him for a moment. "You really should go back to sleep."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "I don't even want to know the time..."

Cori glanced toward the clock. "Probably a good idea."

Mistoffelees sighed, letting himself lay back down on the bed. "I don't think I can go back to sleep."

Cori turned his head to look at him. "You sure?"

"Complete panic does not do well for my sleeping habits," Mistoffelees muttered.

"I suppose that's true." The mottled tom replied, considering his own complete lack of sleep.

"... Why are you awake anyway?" Mistoffelees asked, the fact suddenly getting through his brain.

"Hm? Restless night."

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not as though I tend toward normal hours anyhow."

Mistoffelees raised a paw and rested it on Cori's cheek, more for his own sake than the mottled tom's. "I... still."

Cori reached up, placing a paw over Mistoffelees'. "I'm fine."

"Oh, are you? Because I'm certainly not."

"I will be...I'm not in full panic mode, we'll put it that way."

Mistoffelees tilted his head into the pillow a bit more, rubbing his thumb over Cori's cheekbone. "You have a full panic mode?"

"...No?"

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Ah, alright." He paused for a long moment. There was a lot he didn't know, a lot he was worried about, and honestly a lot he wanted to say but he couldn't get his mind to settle on any of it.

Cori gently put an arm around the other cat, drawing him closer. "You amaze me."

"...I do?" he asked softly, wrapping his other arm around Cori and burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Mhm." Cori murmured, savoring the contact. "You...well, even with this, you're doing better than you could be."

Mistoffelees shifted farther into the embrace before settling. "Oh. I only think that's because my brain hasn't had enough time to fully think this through," he murmured.

Cori kissed the tip of Mistoffelees' ear. "Well, I'm here when you need me."

Mistoffelees' ear flickered at that. "But... why? All I've ever managed to do was make life difficult for you and I just don't understand."

Coricopat swallowed, he could do this, right? Say what he'd already said when the other could hear him. It wasn't that hard...was it? "I...I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." He murmured, almost more of mouthing the words than speaking them.

Mistoffelees froze for a moment before pulling his head back enough to look Cori in the eyes. "Y-you... lo-love ...?"

The mottled tom hesitated momentarily and then nodded very slightly.

Mistoffelees remained frozen for a long moment, his eyes still locked with Coricopat 's. "You... you're out of your mind," Mistoffelees said finally, breath hitching, before using his paw on Cori's cheek to pull him forward into a desperate kiss.

Cori had opened his mouth to respond with a "probably, so?" but was cut off. He leaned up into the kiss, one paw supporting him a bit as the other arm wrapped around Mistoffelees' waist. Mistoffelees' paw slid behind his head, cupping the back of it, his other resting on Cori's chest.

Cori purred, gently lowering himself back, drawing Mistoffelees down with him. Mistoffelees went with him, noticing the purr against his paw and making a noise in the back of his throat. Cori's paw traced its way down Mistoffelees' side, his tail moving to wrap around the other's leg.

Mistoffelees half laughed at that, his own tail laying against Cori's, one paw sliding across his chest and over his side. Cori's purr deepened, running almost toward a growl at the touch. Mistoffelees moaned at the sound, able to feel the rumble. He drew back for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Cori met his eyes, catching his own breath. "I…"

"You?" Mistoffelees asked, breathless still, his tail curling around the other's.

Cori's lips quirked into a bit of a smile. "I do love you."

"Oh god," Mistoffelees said, voice strangled, before giving up breathing as a lost cause and kissing the other again. Cori sank deeper into the pillows, purring as he ran one paw over Mistoffelees' spine, the other one tracing up from his hip to scratch at the base of his ear.

By this point Mistoffelees' fur had long since lit up like a Christmas tree or fireworks. He let all his weight fall on Coricopat , one paw on his shoulder, the other down by his waist. Cori's purr deepened toward a slight growl again, a soft hitch in it all that indicated the added weight's change to his breathing-or lack thereof-pattern. "Cori," Mistoffelees said, as much as the breathless sound could be described as saying, "Cori, we..."

"Hm?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him, pulling back slightly and again trying to get his breath under control. Cori groaned a bit as the other cat drew back. "We what?"

Mistoffelees tried to get his words to order themselves in a functional enough way to actually be spoken, and after a couple moments gave up on that hope. Instead, he tugged Cori with him as he rolled them over, reversing their positions Coricopat purred, leaning down and kissing the other cat again, his paw slipping up Mistoffelees' side, under his shirt.

Mistoffelees jumped slightly at that, pulling Cori a little closer. Cori's purr deepened again, he continued the touch carefully, almost hesitantly, tuned for any protestation. None of which was coming, Mistoffelees running his paws down Cori's side and tilting his head farther into the kiss, a small purr creaking in his chest.

o.o.o.o

Cori lay in the bed, absently running his paw down Mistoffelees' back, a soft, sleepy purr in his throat. Mistoffelees made a small sleeping sound, adjusting his head where it lay on Cori. He glanced around the room and out the window. "... I didn't mean to do that."

Cori's eyes flickered to the window. "I suppose it could be worse."

Making another sleepy nose, Mistoffelees moved a bit closer. "What, I could have taken out the entire city's power grid? ...How would they even go about fixing that?" He smiled faintly as he said it though.

Cori chuckled softly. "I'm sure they would have figured something out."

Mistoffelees snorted. "Probably." He raised a paw, resting it on Cori's chest. "... Thank you."

Cori's paw that wasn't petting Mistoffelees' back came up to twine with the other cat's. "You're welcome. Thank you."

Mistoffelees glanced at their entwined paws, blinking. "I really don't want it to be morning any time soon."

"Well, eventually the sun does have to rise"

"Can it not?" he asked and shook his head at his own question.

Coricopat laughed softly at that. "No, as much as we may wish it so."

Mistoffelees shifted closer again, settling down, his tail coming to wrap around Coricopat . Cori purred softly, arching his neck to kiss the top of Mistoffelees' head.

Mistoffelees was still panicked, but it had faded into more of a background noise by that point, and he felt surprisingly content at that particular moment, and rather sleepy as well. He could feel himself starting to fall asleep already. Coricopat could feel his eyelids finally drooping.

o.o.o.o

Sonya adjusted his tie, making sure his suit was laying at least mostly flat as he approached the room where the Police Ball was being held. He hated events like these.

Munkustrap muttered under his breath as he finally approached the room where the Ball was this year. Just what he wanted to be doing-glad-handing with the upper ranks when everything that needed doing still needed someone to keep an eye on it.

Sonya glanced over, spotting the silver tabby. "Ah, Hollister," he said, eying the other. "You look just about as happy as I am to be here."

Munkustrap looked up. "Oh, Vlask. If by that you mean this is one of, if not the, last places on earth I want to be then yes."

Sonya laughed. "Well, it's just for a couple hours," he said as much to assure himself as the other.

Munkus chuckled. "I suppose that is true."

Sonya glanced at the door. "Shall we then? Better to get it over with."

He sighed. "I guess so. After you," he added when Sonya moved forward to open the door.

Sonya glared at him. "Thank you ever so much for that," he said, stepping through, though he held the door behind him so it wouldn't slam in the other's face-though he had been slightly tempted.

Munkustrap caught the door, coming in a pace behind him. "I wasn't about to have you holding the door for me."

Sonya raised a brow at him. "Right." Sonya glanced around the place, wincing slightly as he saw Growltiger making a line for the door.  _Already_?

The police commissioner approached the pair. "Why officer Vlask, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Munkustrap' brow rose at the reference to the other officer...huh. Sonya forced a smile. "Ah, Commissioner. I didn't realize you would be looking out for me."

Growltiger smiled in reply. "I always like to keep an eye out for old friends," he said.

Sonya managed to keep the smile in place. "How kind."

Growltiger inclined his head. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about your current... case."

Munkustrap's ears perked very slightly at that, as he apparently glanced around for somewhere else to go. Sonya shot him a quick glance.  _Don't you dare_ , it seemed to say. "Whatever about the case, sir?" he asked.

Growltiger slung an arm over his shoulder. "Well, I was just wondering why you thought it was worth your time? After all, it's five years old..." he started guiding the younger officer with him, farther into the party.

Munkustrap kept his distance, subtly following, greeting a couple of officers as he wove through. Sonya glanced over at him, trying not to shudder at the touch. "It ties in with my current case," he said.

Growltiger looked less than impressed by that statement. "Come now, Sonya, how long have you known me? Don't you trust me?"

Sonya bit back his reply of  _not at all_. "I've known you since kittenhood, Sir."

"And you should know then I have your best interest at heart. But pet projects like this one keep you held back when you should be advancing more."

One silver tabby ear flickered in that direction as he carried on his conversation with one of the younger sergeants. "I'm very happy with where I am," Sonya replied shortly.

"Oh come now, Sonya," Growltiger replied, glancing up as he thought he saw someone. Griddlebone glanced in that direction, before excusing herself from her conversation by the refreshment table.

Sonya tried to get the other to let go of his shoulders by rolling them. "I'm sorry you disapprove sir, but I'm not about to walk away from my partner or a case."

Growltiger looked less than pleased by that answer. "Eventually you'll learn," he said. Munkustrap' ears twitched as though a fly was bothering them.

The white queen finally reached them. "Tiger."

Growltiger finally let go of the other. "Milady," he said, using what could be considered an affectionate nickname for her, if he ever could be described as having anything affectionate.

Sonya watched her approach, and tried not to let his sigh of relief at the other not touching him anymore be too obvious. She offered the Commissioner a smile. "And who is this?"

"Surely you remember Sonya Vlask?" Growltiger said, taking a step half to the side. "He's Michael Vlask's son?"

"Sonya...oh, yes, of course." Even as she said it, something in her eyes indicated she was still trying to place the name.

He bowed his head slightly at her. "It is nice to see you again. It's been several years though. Perhaps your engagement party?"

"Indeed, and you. It may have been that party after all."

He smiled faintly. "And how have you been then?"

Growltiger watched them, turning to another officer and engaging him in a quick conversation. "I've been good, and yourself?" Her green gaze followed Growltiger for the briefest moment before returning to Sonya.

Sonya glanced toward the other and back to the white queen. "Well, considering my line of work, well enough."

She nodded very slightly. "Anything interesting in your life of late?"

He shrugged. "Not outside of police work I'm sorry to say." Getting threatened by dart boards and walking into a conspiracy. It was all in the line of work. "You look rather amazing, by the way."

She offered him a smile, accompanied by what might have been a blush, but then again one couldn't be sure. "Why thank you. You're looking rather dashing this evening yourself."

He smiled as well. "Thank you. But I have nothing on you."

She dropped her eyes at that, running a hand over her dress. "You flatter me."

He shrugged. "You look that stunning and of course people are going to flatter you," he replied and wished he knew when to shut up.

She glanced toward where Growltiger was finally distracted and took a step nearer, looking up at Sonya. "Thank you."

Sonya blinked rapidly at that movement forward. "Y-your welcome."

"What do you say to getting some refreshments, hm?"

Sonya nodded, glancing at Growltiger and where he had last seen Hollister. He paused for a moment, almost offering her his arm and deciding against it. "Certainly."

She glanced up at him again as she moved toward the refreshment table. He followed her closely, glancing around and greeting other people around the area. They finally reached the table and she glanced at him. "So what do you do outside of work?"

He blinked at her, serving himself a cup of punch, considering, and offering it to her first. "Well, not much. Especially not lately."

She took it with a smile. "Thank you. That's a pity."

He shrugged slightly. "Even when I do have a life outside of work, it's pretty boring. Being a film buff tends not to go down too well with a lot of the ladies."

"Film? What sort of film?" She looked at him, taking a sip of her punch.

He blinked at that. Most people didn't bother asking beyond,  _oh, you watch films_. "Older ones, mostly. I find the silent era especially fascinating, but some of the things produced in the aftermath of the Second World War as well."

"I've always liked the old Cary Grant comedies, but he had a couple of dramas too," Griddlebone said after a moment's consideration.

He smiled, nodding. "Indeed. That era was a fascinating one in film."

"Do you have a favorite, or is that asking you to stretch a bit much?"

"Favorite era or favorite Cary Grant?" he asked with a smile.

"Hm...let's go with the second and then get back to the first?" She returned the smile.

"Hm, I always liked the Philadelphia Story, but that may be because of Hepburn as much as him," he said with a smile, "The second favorite then being Bringing up Baby."

She laughed. "Bringing up Baby is a good one, but I have to say that I liked him in To Catch a Thief for drama and later in Operation Petticoat for screwball comedy."

He grinned. "I may have actually missed the second one of those. I might have to look into that one."

She laughed again. "His situation with women isn't much better than in Bringing Up Baby, but it was enjoyable."

He chuckled. "Oh dear. He does seem to end up in those situations, hm?"

"Indeed he does." She took another sip of her punch. "How about you? Preferred actor?"

He shrugged. "I always had a fondness for Katherine Hepburn. Or Louise Brooks."

She nodded slightly. "Good choices. So, film and work. Anything else you do?"

He shrugged. "That does seem to take up a lot of my time. I do cook, if that counts as a hobby though... how about you? What do you do to pass your time?"

"I go dancing when I get the chance. A trip out on the town with friends is nice too."

He nodded. "Much more social than me in other words," he said with a faint smile.

She smiled. "Well, I'm sure that could be remedied."

He blushed at that, taking another sip of the punch. "Oh?"

"Well, certainly you don't work  _all_  the time."

He shrugged. "It depends on the case," he said, voice low. Sometimes he could do nothing but cases, as hard as that was on his mental stability.

"Well, give me a ring, might be nice to get to know you a bit."

For a second he had to process that statement and the blush only got worse. "I... perhaps."

"I get together with a group of friends on Thursday nights at seven at a club on 9th, usually. You're welcome to join us sometime."

"I will have to see if I can make it," he murmured, taking another drink, already deciding it would be a terribly bad idea.

She offered him a smile. "Well, I hope to see you there sometime."

He nodded. "Indeed." He glanced around, wondering where he had lost Growltiger, and while he found the fiancée much preferable to the actual commissioner, he was unsure how to feel about being left alone with her.

Griddlebone let her gaze sweep over the assembled company, keeping an eye out for the tom she was supposed to be here with.

Growltiger seemed absorbed in some conversation with one of the other officers, and Sonya glanced at the clock. He had timed his arrival fairly late, so it wasn't too much longer to midnight anyway. He frowned though when he saw Growltiger start, and pick up his phone, having a conversation animatedly before leaving the room.

Griddlebone's brows rose but she smiled a bit at him leaving, she really didn't want to know why at the moment. She glanced at Sonya. He turned back to her. "Yes?"

"I don't know...do you dance?"

He blinked. "Not particularly  _well_  but... yes..."

She nodded, knowing that wasn't going to be on the schedule tonight, but sometime, she might have to drag him onto a dance floor.

"Was there any particular reason you asked...?"

"Just curious." She reached past him to set her now empty glass on the table, leaning in rather close as she did so.

He swallowed. "Well, you like dancing, anything else?"  _How the hell did you end up with Growltiger and why are you so close?_

"I like to spend time with friends. I'm a fan of classic film and literature...though not necessarily films of classic literature. And I certainly don't mind long walks once in a while."

He laughed at the comment about literature film adaptations. "They do seem to lose something when adapted, hm? As for long walks, you are more than welcome to join me on patrol sometime," he said jokingly.

She laughed. "I'd take you up on that but I don't know how good an idea it is."

"Oh, probably a bad one." He smiled. "Which books are you favorite then?" And ah, there was Growltiger in again, and boy did he look pissed.

"I like..." She broke off as she saw the commissioner. "I...should probably go."

He nodded. "Perhaps. I hope you have a good night then. Happy New Year's."

"And you, perhaps I'll see you around." He nodded, not planning on staying much longer at all however. She offered him another brief smile before slipping off to meet up with Growltiger and see if she could calm him down from whatever was wrong. Sonya watched her go, shaking his head.

Growltiger glanced up at her approach. "Ah, Milady," he said.

"Tiger."

"How are you enjoying your evening?" he asked, clearly distracted and only half paying attention to any answer she might give.

"Quite well. Is everything alright?"

He actually thought about it before answering. "It seems I might need to leave early."

"Oh?" She looked at him in confusion, and a bit of disappointment.

"When Bustopher Jones calls with a missing person, you do not not take the call," he replied.

"Jones called? Who's gone missing?"

"His nephew apparently," Growltiger replied, looking around and trying to spot officers that he trusted.

"Goodness, and on New Year's too..."

Growltiger shrugged. "It's hardly good timing."

"I...will you be out late?"

"It's hard to tell at this point, it depends on if we can find the missing cat soon enough," he said, distractedly wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her.

She kissed him briefly, more a peck than anything. "Can't you just send some cats after him?"

"For a case like Jones?" Growltiger huffed. "Not if I want to remain employed and alive."

She sighed. "Alright...just take care, alright?"

"I always do," he replied, slipping his arm from her waist and heading for the door, calling a couple officers with him.

She stood there, watching him go, her ears flickering back. Sonya frowned at that exchange, stepping forward. "Are you alright?"

Griddlebone glanced at him, offering him a smile that seemed only fractionally forced. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "I would hardly know. But you certainly didn't look happy."

"He's been called away again. You'd think that being in charge he'd be able to send  _other_  cats to deal with things."

Sonya frowned. "On one hand, taking a proactive approach is a good thing in a leader, but on another... who called him?"

"Bustopher Jones, apparently his nephew's gone missing."

"On New Year's Eve?" he titled his head. "Bad luck." He glanced over at the clock. Hn. "Too bad he had to leave but fifteen minutes before midnight..."

She shrugged. "Not unusual for him I suppose."

"Still..." He murmured and wished he really knew when to quit. "It's been, what, five years since you were engaged?" He nearly blanched when he put the date together. Please, please let it be coincidence.

"Yeah, about that. Three years before that of…sort of…seeing each other."

He nodded. "Still not married then?"

"No. Every excuse he can find to postpone it and he will."

Sonya froze. "Ah."

"Why?" she asked, turning to look up at him.

"Just, sorry, curious. I really should be less curious, but then again it can sometimes be a good quality in a police officer..." he babbled.

"Well, you know what they say about curiosity..." She murmured, but shook her head. "Not that I mind."

He blinked and shrugged. That sounded a little too close to a threat for him to be comfortable, especially after recent events. He shifted his weight from hand to hand. "Well, I should really let you... socialize with other cats and such..."

She glanced at him, shaking her head. "Only if you'd prefer. I'm enjoying the company."

"Well, I, that is, I don't want to take all your time, there are lots of others that... but..." he babbled. This was bad. "I'm enjoying the company as well, I would just hate to monopolize it."

Her lips turned up in a smile. "Well, what if I choose to let you monopolize it, hm?"

"Well, then, I guess, it would have to be monopolized," he said faintly.

Her ears tilted back just a bit. "Would you rather not?"

He shook his head a little too quickly. "Not at all. Just, well," he was perhaps enjoying it too much and she was engaged... to Growltiger. He repeated that fact to himself several times.

"Just?" She glanced up at him again, her hair styled in such a way as to frame her face and drape around her green eyes.

"Your fiancé is a very jealous tom," he murmured. "He may have left but honestly it, I would hate to cause any trouble between you."

"I can handle Growltiger. But if that's what you're worried about..." She shrugged very slightly, turning her gaze away.

Well, it was possible he could manage not to make a situation more awkward then it already had been. Maybe. He shrugged. "I just wanted to, I don't know, know where everyone was standing? I didn't mean I didn't want to talk to you just that," right, that sentence was going nowhere. He shrugged again.

She looked up at him again. "Where everyone is standing?"

He raised his hands a little helplessly. "My mouth and brain disconnected for a minute there. I have no idea what I was trying to say."

She laughed lightly. "Happens to everyone once in a while," she said and paused at his strained smile. "I believe we were talking about something before he came back in?"

"Books, long walks, and films I believe," he murmured.

"Right. And you say you have no hobbies aside from films? And that you can cook, right?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. By the time I get home I tend not to have the energy to read any decent books. And I don't have much time to even cook."

She nodded very slightly. "Pity. Do you like your job?"

He laughed. "It's one of those jobs you have to love. As long as I'm not being threatened with knives. It's really the only thing I could see myself doing."

She nodded very slightly. "Wait, threatened with knives? That happen often?"

He shrugged. "Occasionally. Usually it's guns though." He paused. "Sorry, it was a bad day. Most of the time though the job is actually rather boring, or just dealing with taggers and such."

She chuckled at that. "Deal with them much then?"

"Taggers? Oh, don't get me started on them."

The white queen smiled a bit at that. "Oh?"

He smiled in return. "Yeah. There's a couple rather persistent ones running around my normal area."

Another soft laugh. "I see. Don't they have better things to be doing? Or do they do it just to bait you?"

"At this point? I think at least of them in a mix of both. I just hate having to catch him so much."

"How often do you actually catch him?"

"It seems about every four or five months. He's good though. That's part of the problem he has a lot of talent as an artist and I have to keep dragging him in to get more community service."

"There are places he could go instead of public locations to utilize that talent."

He nodded. "Still. I guess I wish I could figure something out..." With a small shake of his head he moved the subject slightly, asking, "Do you like art much?"

"I do, couldn't begin to actually create it, at least not a visual art like that, but I do enjoy it sometimes."

He nodded. "Yeah. When I have time, I find the little museum downtown to be a soothing place to spend an afternoon. Oh, I guess that would be another hobby I have, hm? Though like you, I probably couldn't create it at all."

"How often do you get the chance to go down there?"

"Once every couple months lately. It depends on my stress level. One time I was going about once a week."

"Wow. So your stress level's gone down then?"

He laughed. "Or I've just gotten more used to it."

She smiled at that, he had a nice laugh when it was heard. "Possibly."

He glanced around as he heard people start to chant, and up to the clock. "Oh, well, it's almost midnight..."

She glanced toward the clock. "So it is."

He looked back over at her and offered a small smile. She returned the expression as the clock chimed midnight. "Happy New Year, sir."

"Happy New Year," he replied.

"It's been a delight to talk with you this evening. I can't think of a way I'd rather bring in the New Year." Alright, so that wasn't entirely true, but best not to go too fast in a case like this.

He smiled faintly. "Thank you for that great compliment. I rather enjoyed it as well."

She glanced around. "I'd best start saying farewell and go call a cab."

He nodded, and paused for a very long moment. "I could give you a ride home," he said, "Since I was considering making a retreat anyway."

She looked up at him offering him a gentle smile. "I wouldn't want to put you out of your way."

He shrugged. "I'm leaving anyway. I don't mind driving."

"Thank you. Give me a moment to say a couple of goodbyes and grab my coat."

He nodded. "It's no real problem, I'll be toward the door."

She nodded slightly, slipping off to bid some cats a good night. He made his way toward the door, nodding to a couple cats and waiting by the door, having gotten his coat. She met him there a couple of minutes later, draping her winter cloak around her shoulders, fastening it at her throat

He blinked at the cloak and smiled. "It suits you," he said, opening the door and holding it for her.

She offered him a smile in response as she stepped through. "Thank you." He nodded, striding toward where he had parked, unlocking the doors. She slipped into the car. "Thank you again for the ride."

"It's not much of a problem. Are you in uptown or which way should I head?"

"Downtown actually. Toward Oak."

He nodded. "Alright. That's actually closer to where I live anyway." He smiled at her faintly, turning down the road and into traffic.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

He nodded. "Better than I was expecting yes. And... how did you enjoy the evening?"

"It was delightful. I was pleasantly surprised."

He smiled. "That's good." She returned the expression, her gaze moving to the lights outside the car. He fell silent as well, humming faintly to the music that was on the radio that had turned on with the car. She arched an eyebrow at the music, but only slightly.

"... You can turn it off if you want."

"No, it's fine."

"Alright," he said, approaching Oak. "Alright, so where now?"

"Left at the next intersection, and right two blocks down."

They finally made the last turn. "I'm the third on the left here."

He nodded again, pulling up to the curb. "Well then, I hope you have a good evening. Perhaps it will be an indication of the year to come?"

She offered him a smile. "I certainly hope so, and wish the same to you."

He smiled. "Good night, Griddlebone."

"Good night, Sonya."

He watched her get out of the car, musing. She glanced back, waving as she slipped inside. He waved back, taking off from the curb after seeing her enter, heading for his own apartment.


	12. Anything to Keep Him Safe

Electra glanced around the room, smoothing down her skirt and considering. She may have nothing on some of the more glamorous queens there but ah well.

Munkustrap, once he'd made the required rounds of greetings and assured himself that Vlask was in safe-alright somewhat safe-company, seriously considered leaving before anycat noticed.

She smiled faintly at seeing the silver tabby before sliding up. "Good evening."

He startled, turning to look at her, trying to place her. "Good evening."

"Nice to see you outside of the file room," she said. "Though I can't remember your name at the moment..."

Ah, that was it. "Munkustrap Hollister. Yours escapes me as well, Miss."

"Electra Peirce. And please, do just call me Electra."

"Good to actually meet you, Electra."

She smiled. "And very nice to actually meet you... is there something you prefer I call you?"

"Munkustrap's fine. Shortening of it if it's too much of a mouthful." When she nodded, he added, "How are you enjoying your evening?"

She glanced around. "It's nice enough. Excuses to dress up are nice too but..." she shrugged. "It's also a little boring."

He chuckled dryly at that. "I'll give you that."

She looked around again. "Do you like to dance at all Munkustrap?"

"I...am able to."

"Well," she said with a smile and holding out a paw. "If you would like?"

He hesitated, considering the pros and cons of this next move, but finally nodded, taking her paw to head onto the floor. Her smile only widened at that.

They reached the floor and Munkustrap started to lead her into a dance. "You look nice this evening."

"Thank you kindly," she said. "You look rather dashing yourself."

He arched an eyebrow at that, but let it set with just a murmured "Thank you"

She nodded. "Well then, Munkustrap, how are you enjoying the night?"

"Passably. It's certainly an improvement over last year."

Another smile. "Something happen last year?"

"No, the company wasn't half so enjoyable though." What was he thinking? He chided himself, trying to focus more on just the dance.

She blushed faintly and smiled. "That is quite the compliment."

His brow rose. "Well, it's for someone who deserves it."

She blushed a bit more. "Still... thank you." She was still blushing by the time the song ended. "Well, always glad to be of help and make the evening a bit better."

He offered her a slight smile. "Well, glad to see you again, Electra."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I'm glad I got to see you again too."

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"Midnight, maybe, but our work is never done and I'm scheduled for an early shift tomorrow... How about you then?"

"Midnight likely."

She nodded, glancing toward the clock. He followed her gaze and then scanning the room, checking for where Vlask was. She returned her gaze back to him. "Well, it's not too much longer until midnight. Another dance between then perhaps?"

"I...think that's a definite possibility"

She grinned. "Great."

He led her back onto the dance floor. She followed, still smiling. "So, what else do you tend to do then?"

"Not much really, work mostly, occasionally a bit of reading. But the amount of time I spend working leaves me with more tendency to sleep"

She laughed. "Fair enough. But getting out sometimes is hardly a bad thing."

"True, that is true I suppose."

Still smiling, she fell silent, paying more attention for the moment on the steps.

"And you?"

She rolled a shoulder in the dance. "I tend to read magazines more than books, and while my hours are nothing like yours, sometimes it seems they take up most of my time. I enjoy dancing quite a bit too," she said with a grin.

"You're quite good."

"Thank you. You're doing very well yourself."

"Thank you."

She chuckled, glancing toward the clock again. The dance came to an end, and he glanced toward the clock as well. "Well," she said with a small grin. "It's almost midnight. Just a couple more minutes now."

"Very true."

She considered him for a moment. "Thank you, very much, for the dances."

"Of course. It was enjoyable."

"I'm glad."

"As am I. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"It was a rather nice way to spend the evening," she said as midnight was called.

"Well, Happy New Year, Electra."

"Happy New Year to you as well, Munkustrap," she said with a grin, half tempted to lean into him but deciding against it.

"Do you have a ride home?"

She considered him for a moment. "I, I was probably just going to get a cab."

"I can give you a ride if you'd like."

She considered for a very long moment. "Alright. If you're sure...?"

"Of course."

She grinned. "Thank you so much. Just let me grab my coat..."

With another smile she turned and wove through the crowd. He watched her go before locating his own coat. She stood by the door, putting her arms through the sleeves. He approached. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Certainly. As long as you're ready."

"I am." He opened the door for her.

She grinned at him. "Such a gentleman."

He offered her a bit of a smile. "Well, it must be the lady with me."

She blushed though remained grinning. "Well, I can hardly take all the credit."

"Oh I don't know..." He led her out to his car, unlocking it.

She slid into the passenger side, still blushing a little. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem. Where's your place?"

"Downtown, off 6th street."

"Perfect, I'm not far from there."

She glanced over at him, a smile flirting around her face. She considered how to remark concerning that information and decided against asking to see him again, or try a carpool to work. He backed the car out, turning it toward 6th. Electra remained silent for the time being, content to watch the streets go by.

He pulled up in front of the place she directed him to. "Have a good night, Electra."

"Thanks," she said. "You too. Good luck with the New Year, too,"

"Thank you. Maybe I'll see you around the station."

She nodded. "I certainly hope so. Thank you again for the ride, and good night Munkustrap."

"Good night."

She closed the car door behind her, glancing back as she was getting her keys out before slipping into the building. Once he knew she was safely inside he pulled away, heading home.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees blinked awake again, seeing sunlight outside the window and glancing over Cori, who he had fallen asleep on, to the clock. Cori stirred a few minutes later, finally opening his eyes. "Morning."

Mistoffelees made a sound and nuzzled against the other's chest. "Mergh. Morning."

Cori ran a paw down his back again. "How're you feeling?"

"Sleeping helped," he murmured. "But... I have no idea what to do, and I think I'm going to need a whole lot of coffee first."

"Alright, well...I can go check to see if Mac's had his, though considering the time I'm assuming he has..."

"Did he come in last night?" Mistoffelees asked, not particularly willing to let Cori get up yet.

"I have no idea." He had no inclination to move either.

Mistoffelees sighed, shifting. "I should at least call Pounce, try to figure out what to do about that," he said, finally pushing himself up.

Cori sighed, "I suppose that means we ought to get up."

"Probably."

Cori finally sat up. "Okay..."

Mistoffelees sighed again, leaning over to rest his head on the other's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you, again, so much, for everything."

"You're welcome."

He pushed off, finally getting out of the bed, running a hand through his headfur. "I hope they restored power by now," he muttered.

"Agreed." Cori rose, getting dressed for the day.

Mistoffelees sighed, eying his suit from the night before, and grabbed just the slacks and undershirt. He would worry about other things later. Coricopat finally slipped out of the room. Moments later Mistoffelees emerged, heading for the kitchen. Coricopat glanced around the apartment, frowning a bit at the complete absence of a red tabby.

"Has he ever done something like that before?" Mistoffelees asked softly, starting on the coffee before he planned on doing anything else.

"Like what?" He followed Mistoffelees into the kitchen.

"Leave for the whole night," Mistoffelees asked. Oh good, power had been fixed.

"I...hasn't for a while."

Mistoffelees glanced over at him, but decided not to ask. Coffee first, everything else later. Cori went to locate his phone. Mistoffelees continued to watch him and the coffee pot equally. Cori found it, calling his flatmate.

It took quite a few rings before Mac finally picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Mac? Where are you?"

"Just at a hotel. Why?"

"Cause it's heading toward noon?"

Mac paused. "Oh. It is huh. Well, welcome to the new year then."

"Yeah...welcome to the new year."

"... I saw on the news that our block lost power at a strange hour of the morning," Macavity said, pulling off casual.

"Oh? I must have been asleep."

"Yeah-huh," Mac didn't sound terribly convinced. "I should be back in a while, but don't wait up for me at all or anything. Figure you and the... your boyfriend will probably be out today. The power going out like that in such a small area is far too suspicious, so it might be a good idea to get out of there with him."

Cori paused for a moment at that. "Right. Thanks, Mac. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Mac said before hanging up.

Cori stared at the phone for a long moment before looking toward Mistoffelees. "How likely is it that your uncle's been had someone at your apartment already?"

Mistoffelees glanced over at him, in the process of pouring coffee. "... Very likely. Now let me get through at least half a cup before asking me to think about it anymore, okay? You want a cup?" he added.

"Please." Cori replied, still thinking. "I'm thinking we should swing by there soon, call your roommate on the way."

Mistoffelees nodded, taking a sip. "Probably. I, there probably isn't a lot I need, but there's some things I'd like to have. Clothes perhaps being the most obvious priority, but honestly those I could just buy..."

"Either way, Mac says the news covered the blackout. In other words, we should probably steer clear of here for a while today at the very least."

Mistoffelees gaped at him over the cup. "I... hell."

Cori nodded slightly. "Mhm."

He sighed, setting the coffee cup down. "Alright. Should try to figure out at least a couple things before leaving or trying anything though."

Cori nodded, leaning against the counter. "Agreed."

"Alright," Mistoffelees rubbed a paw over his face. "First off, should stop by the bank, or something, try and figure out the money thing. Or would that be too obvious? The bank I mean..."

"It would be. It's easy enough to get access to that a bit later."

Mistoffelees blinked at that. "It is?"

Cori paused a moment and then nodded slightly. "…Yes"

"Are you sure? I'm not putting it past my uncle to freeze all my accounts and I'd really rather that not happen."

"Believe me. It's not that hard. I can deal with it this afternoon."

Mistoffelees blinked again. "A-alright. If you're sure. Where am I going to live?"

"I...that I don't know yet."

"Should figure something like that out," Mistoffelees said, taking a sip of the coffee. "Since that will probably affect what I get out of the apartment today. I probably can't stay here either."

"…Yeah."

"And, well, money, living arrangements... I need to talk to Pounce and Vic at least and..." he paused. "Probably should, somehow get word to the college about not going there this quarter..."

"Phone calls work well for at least two of those, if not three," Coricopat replied, trying to keep the list manageable.

He nodded. "Probably..."

"What are you thinking for living arrangements? Any ideas?"

He shook his head. "None that aren't terribly obvious. Hotel? Seems to easy to trace. Randomly picking up an apartment runs along the same lines, but perhaps not as bad. Also, depends on where. I... I could see about staying with Bombalurina, or cat knows even Tugger but... I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger either. And. Well. Here is currently obvious anyway."

"I...well...it could be obvious...unless the apartment was in a different name."

Mistoffelees considered. "True. That might be the best choice at this point." He paused for a long moment. "What name? Or, any ideas for that?"

"I...can probably figure something out…" Mistoffelees paused and nodded. A long pause as Cori considered, muttering under his breath. "I'm already in over my head anyhow..."

Mistoffelees glanced over at him. "Excuse me?"

"Hm? Well..." Another hesitation. "It's viable to put it in my name for the time being until we can figure something else out."

Mistoffelees frowned at him for a long moment. "I..." he was trying to figure out exactly what the nuances of that statement were.

Cori realized how that sounded, and though he wouldn't mind. "Just my name on the rental agreement."

Mistoffelees shifted his weight from one foot to the other, taking a sip of coffee to cover his confusion. "I, that is," he almost liked the idea as well. "Alright."

Cori nodded slightly. "Good."

He shifted again, finishing the coffee. "Should maybe stop by Pounce's, then look online for apartments, though it tends to be hard to get them in just a day."

"True...well, we'll figure it out as we go."

He nodded, setting the coffee cup in the sink. "Alright... I, I can borrow a coat right?"

Cori nodded. "I'll see if I can find something that'll fit you a bit better."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Cori slipped out of the kitchen to find a coat.

Mistoffelees watched him and tried not to panic too much when he was out of eyeshot. It was one thing to be strong and distracted and another to be standing alone. Cori came back in a few moments later with the coat, and it was only soon enough.

"Ah, thanks," Mistoffelees said, pulling it on. "Shall we then?" When Coricopat agreed, the black tom smiled weakly. "Just glad my keys were in my pocket and not my coat."

Cori offered him a half smile. "Probably a good thing."

Mistoffelees nodded, heading for the door. Coricopat followed him, locking the door behind them. Mistoffelees walked for a while in silence, before slipping his arm through Cori's after about a block. Cori glanced at his boyfriend, offering him a very slight smile. For a moment, Mistoffelees debated looking up, but he did, giving a weak smile in return.

They finally reached Mistoffelees' apartment. Considering for a moment, Mistoffelees knocked before he unlocked the door.

Pounce looked up from his sketch. "There you are...you alright?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Hey. And... no. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, worried about you." He looked past Mistoffelees to where Cori had come in.

Mistoffelees glanced between them and shrugged. "Little worried about me too."

Pounce nodded, glancing at Cori again. "I'm here to give him a paw," Cori answered the unasked question.

Mistoffelees looked between them again. "Right, so, Pounce... I'm sorry about all of this but..."

"You need to move out."

"Pretty much. It would be insane to stay in the place my uncle knows I live."

"Yeah," Pounce agreed softly.

Mistoffelees glanced around, trying to place what he needed, and honestly what he could carry. Cori glanced at him, but stayed quiet "Right," Mistoffelees muttered, under his breath. "You can keep the couch, I just need to get some things I need at this point..."

"Kay. You want an extra paw?" Pounce asked.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I don't know, I just need to remember all the things that are mine... that can't be replaced. Dishes and stuff don't matter so much..." he looked around as he kept trailing off.

"Alright..."

He sighed. "Alright, going room by room," he said finally, glancing around the room, starting to gather up the things that belonged to him. He would decide what he was talking with him once he had an idea of what he even had. Cori hesitated and then followed him

He went around the room like that, creating piles, before heading to the kitchen and blushing slightly when he saw the roses over the sink where he had hung them. Cori entered the kitchen behind him, his eyebrow arching at the roses. "Are those...?"

Mistoffelees' ears flickered and he nodded. "Um, yeah." He took them down from where he had pinned them up, gently setting them on the small pile of dishes he wanted to take with him.

"You kept them all this time?"

"I," his blush got worse. "Yeah."

"…Wow."

"It was the first time anyone had done something like that, okay and..." The blush was only getting worse.

Cori nodded, uncertain how to feel as it was the first time someone had done something like that to remember what he'd given them. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees glanced away, picking up the small pile and returning to the living room. "Hey, Pounce, can you drop the library books off for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

He nodded, heading for the bedroom. Cori considered following him, but stayed and leaned against the wall instead. Mistoffelees glanced around. He hunted out his suitcases from the back of the closet, picking up clothes, his computer, and glancing through his book collection. He was suddenly glad he wasn't the type to tend to own things but even still... realizing you might have five years to live meant a lot of things he'd collected suddenly didn't matter so much. He put the pillow on top of one of the bags, having found the photo collection he had and some other mementos and already putting those in the bag.

Pounce studied the mottled tom quietly, finally earning him an odd look and a "What?"

"Just worried about him. What do you think about him?"

"I...what do you mean?"

"How do you feel about him?" Pounce pressed.

"I'll do anything to keep him safe"

"Good," the patched tom nodded, content for the moment with that answer.

Cori frowned as the other fell silent. "Why?"

"Cause the last thing he needs is somecat to hurt him again."

Mistoffelees' ears flickered as he thought he heard voices, but he continued combing his room.

"I wouldn't hurt him," Coricopat said softly, the words a promise.

"Good. Cause I'd hate to have to kill you over it."

"...Good to know," Coricopat deadpanned, one ear flickering. Well, if Demeter had given the same threat to Mistoffelees, it was only fair play.

Finally, Mistoffelees picked up the bags and left the room, one full and the other only half. "You can do what you want, with most of the books in there," he said.

Pounce nodded slightly. "Kay, well, I'll go through them, but you sure you don't want them?"

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip and nodded. "Naw, I picked up the ones I want to keep."

"…Kay," Pounce said in some confusion.

Mistoffelees flipped through his DVDs quickly as well, grabbing some but leaving most. "Same with these."

Pounce frowned at that. "Mistoffelees...what's going on?"

Mistoffelees glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...are you sure you don't want me to keep them for you?"

"I, I mean, you could, but honestly, you don't really need it taking up space and..." he trailed off, floundering for any explanation not the actual one.

"…And?"

He shrugged. "And I don't know what's going to happen, so, do as you like. It's not like I couldn't replace most of these anyway."

"...Kay."

Mistoffelees glanced away. "Right."

"Well...keep in touch...just...probably best not to let me know where you end up."

Mistoffelees nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course Pounce, I may be laying low but it's not desperate enough at this point to be entirely cut off or anything."

"Kay, still want to hear from you sometimes."

Mistoffelees nodded. "I still have my phone. And a computer. Don't worry, Pounce, it's not like I'm going to disappear..."  _Yet._  Mistoffelees offered him a smile when Pounce looked skeptical. "Really."

Pounce returned the expression. "Good. Take care."

He nodded. "Of course. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well," he said, picking up the bags. "I..." Cori moved to take one of them.

"Take care, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees blinked at Cori as he took one of the bags. "You too Pounce. Good luck."

"Yeah, you too."

Mistoffelees nodded, lingered for a moment before heading for the door. Cori nodded to Pounce before following his boyfriend out. Mistoffelees sighed once back out on the street.

"You going to be alright?"

Mistoffelees swallowed, glancing up at him. "No."

Cori sighed. "Sorry, bad question…"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I'm... I think I'm dealing though. I won't, completely break down or anything, at least not right now I just," he shuddered slightly.

Cori nodded very slightly, putting his free arm around Mistoffelees' shoulders. Mistoffelees glanced over at that and smiled at him faintly. "Well now."

"Now? Should try to find an apartment." Mistoffelees mumbled.

Mistoffelees sighed, leaning against the other as they walked. They finally got back to the apartment on fourth. Mistoffelees sat his bag down inside the door, getting his computer out and setting it on the kitchen table. Cori set the bag down, moving over to his own computer. Mistoffelees found the network, asking Cori for the password, and then started looking around for apartments.

Cori meanwhile started prepping for moving Mistoffelees' money so it would remain accessible. Mistoffelees frowned over at him after a moment. "How exactly are you dealing with the money issue again?"

"Well, that depends. What bank is it in?"

Mistoffelees blinked and named the bank. "But, I'm not sure what that will help..."

"It will."

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing what can be done about the money issue"

"How?" Mistoffelees asked again, still frowning.

Cori glanced at him. "Does it matter?"

Mistoffelees' frown only deepened. "I don't know, but the fact you're evading the question worries me."

"I'm going to transfer it through a couple of out of country banks and back to a different account in your name."

Mistoffelees blinked. "That... doesn't sound entirely legal."

"It's fine."

"It's fine?" Mistoffelees repeated. He clicked a couple times at the computer, trying to process that. "It's not just fine..."

"What?"

Mistoffelees glanced back over at him. "I just... that doesn't seem like it should just be something you can do."

Cori glanced back. "What do you mean?"

Mistoffelees shifted, tapping his hand against the edge of the table. "I mean, transfer money like that, it doesn't seem like something you should just be able to do."

"It's a matter of bank account numbers. You do have the account number, right?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, still a little suspicious.

"May I have it?"

Mistoffelees nodded, rising and finding the folder he kept all the information in, that he had shoved into one of the bags. Cori held out a hand for it, considering how to get around the fact that there was a withdrawal limit on all major transactions. Mistoffelees returned to clicking through apartments, though he was still a little disturbed by the whole business.

Coricopat started work on getting the money transferred. It would take time, but shouldn't be that difficult once he got it through the three international banks. "Any bank preference for transfer?"

Mistoffelees shook his head.

"Alright..."

Mistoffelees sighed, going back to glancing over the listings. "There's a couple possibilities," he said. "Hold on," Mistoffelees said, and turned the screen to show it to the other.

Cori looked the screen over. "Hm."

"Hm?" Mistoffelees prompted with an arched eyebrow.

"Certainly a possibility."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Should work out. Studio and such..." Mistoffelees sighed, looking around the apartment.

"Hm?" Coricopat glanced over at him.

He shrugged. "Sorry just..." he shook his head. "I can't think straight today."

"That's understandable."

He smiled over at the other. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...what for?"

"At this point, just being here."

He nodded slightly. "Always."

Mistoffelees blinked at him, and tried not to think too much about what he had said the night before. Cori turned his attention back to his computer as he received confirmation of the first transaction going through and starting the second. Mistoffelees rose after a moment, walking toward the kitchen, glancing at the other's screen on his way and pausing. "Wait, what was that number?"

"What was what number?" He asked as he kept working on moving the money

"The..." he frowned at the screen, leaning over slightly. "The amount of money you're moving through..." he frowned at the country name too.

Cori glanced at him. "What about it?"

Mistoffelees turned his head to look at him. "That's the entire account," he said.

"...Yes?"

Mistoffelees frowned. "How did you move the entire account?"

"There are ways?" the mottled tom offered.

Mistoffelees blinked at him, ears tilting back. "Coricopat ..."

"What?"

Mistoffelees took a step back, still frowning and crossing his arms over the chest. "Anything you might want to mention?"

Cori glanced at him as he finished typing in the information for the next transfer. "Like?"

"Like?" Mistoffelees' ears flickered back again. "Like what are you doing? How are you doing it?"

"It's a matter of the right numbers in the right places."

Mistoffelees' tail lashed behind him. "And how do you know them anyway?"

"It's not that hard to figure them out."

"... Coricopat , is it particularly legal?"

"How do you mean?"

"How do I mean?" Mistoffelees demanded. "Is there another meaning to asking you how legal this is?"

"It's legal... mostly."

"Mostly?" Mistoffelees asked, rocking back slightly. He had heard that description far too many times and it made his ears flicker.

"Yes. Really, it's mostly the amount more than anything that isn't." Mistoffelees just stared at him. Cori glanced at him again as he waited for it to process. "What?"

Mistoffelees rubbed his hands over his face. "Alright. Alright. How often exactly do you do things like this?"

"...I don't? Not often."

"And that's the truth? Entirely?"

"I do it once in a while," Coricopat amended.

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything else you should mention about this?" Mistoffelees asked, voice a little harsh.

Cori's ears flickered back. "No."

"Sure?"

"What sort of other things? Yes, I know how to transfer more than the legal amount of money through international banks. Yes, I do it occasionally. No, it's not a constant thing."

Mistoffelees gave him a rather unimpressed look. "That's it?"

"Yes!"

"Because honestly, I had hoped never to have to deal with things like this again after I moved out of my uncle's house."

Cori's ears laced back at that, a growl rising in his throat. "What?"

"I just, couldn't this have come up before or something? It's a little relevant!" He was over reacting. He knew he was over reacting but  _damn it_...

" _How_ , how is this relevant? And how the hell could it have come up before?" Cori snapped.

"I don't know, you could somehow have mentioned it. I... I told you everything and why did I do that again?"

A brief expression of hurt flickered in Cori's eyes before he replied sharply. "I don't know, why did you?"

Mistoffelees was tempted to cover his face with his paws at that, and he settled for rubbing a paw over his face instead. "I... I just..."

"You just, what?" Cori grit out. His ears flickered a bit as he turned to fully face Mistoffelees, his expression guarded. Mistoffelees glanced away covering his nose with his paws. He tried to form a coherent sentence and failed. "...Mistoffelees?" Concern flickered briefly in the mottled tom's expression.

"Everlasting  _Cat_  how am I supposed to handle this, and I don't mean this, but  _any_  of this?" He had been trying so hard all day to pretend it was perfectly normal to pack up his things and tell his flat mate to get rid of his books because he was probably going to die before needing them again, so normal to have to find an apartment on someone else's name, and so normal to suddenly be hiding from his uncle…

"It...we...y-you'll make it."

"That's just the damn thing! I  _won't_."

Cori flinched visibly at that. "I..."

During the conversation Mistoffelees had stepped back again, and he just let his back hit the back of the couch and slid down to sit on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Cori rose, moving over and sitting down near him, drawing one leg up. "W-we'll figure this out...I..."

Mistoffelees glanced over at him, in a jerky motion, ears flickering. "You?"

He shook his head. "Am not sure where I was going with that sentence."

"Oh, alright," Mistoffelees said with a wavering smile. "As long as you're sure."

Cori returned the expression uncertainly, but nodded. Mistoffelees hesitated for a moment and reached out a paw, entwining it with Cori's nearest to him. Cori squeezed Mistoffelees' paw lightly, glancing at him before moving a little closer. Mistoffelees shifted closer at that, their shoulders touching. He rested his head against Cori's shoulder.

Cori released Mistoffelees' paw to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Mistoffelees shifted at that, leaning harder against the other. "I can't, I just can't," he finally murmured, turning his face a little into Cori's shoulder.

"C-can't what?" He hated how he tripped over his words.

"Any of this," Mistoffelees said, voice muffled. "I j-just..."

Cori's ears fluttered back, but he kissed the top of Mistoffelees' head. "W-we'll figure this out somehow."

Mistoffelees raised his head at that, blinking rapidly, feeling water gather at the corner of his eyes. " _How_?"

"I-I don't know...but surely there has to be  _something_..."

"The only thing is a fairytale."

"...And what is that?" the mottled tom asked, keeping his voice soft.

"T-that, years ago, god, I can't even remember the culture... in, in Russia I think or one of the Germanic states, there was a story of a Magical Cat who made a deal, and survived to an old age but it's a  _story_..."

"Didn't you think the same about the others until recently?"

Mistoffelees swallowed, looking up at him. "This was something I found after I already knew it wasn't."

Cori bit his lip. "How do you know it 's just a tale?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "I, I don't, not entirely, but it's just a myth. It has all the signs of a myth, all the hyperbole..."

"And yet there's some chance there's fact in it somewhere, isn't there?"

Mistoffelees looked down taking a shuddering breath. "Certainly. If you think Arthur really did search for the Holy Grail and really was given a sword by a lady living in a lake."

Cori's ears flicked back as his eyes narrowed. "Well, excuse me for grasping at straws." He snapped his mouth shut before he said anything he'd likely regret.

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped back up to him. "Straws don't matter if they're not real," he replied, voice a little harsh.

He took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry. I...There's just got to be  _something_."

Mistoffelees swallowed, and lowered his head back to Cori's shoulder, curling up around him. "What if there's not?" he asked, voice small.

"I..." Cori held him close. "Then...Then we take that as best we can."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said very softly. "Alright... I don't want..." he didn't even bother to finish the sentence, curling tighter around the other instead.

Cori almost asked what the rest of the thought was but decided it was better not to, his paw moving to stroke Mistoffelees' back. Mistoffelees took several deep breaths, trying not to think and just enjoy sitting there, being held but it was only working so well. Cori leaned his head down, pressing his lips lightly against the top of Mistoffelees' head.

Mistoffelees leaned his head back at that, kissing Cori, who returned the kiss a bit desperately. The shorter tom clung to him, tilting his head to a better angle. Cori's arms moved to wrap around Mistoffelees' waist, holding him close to him. Pressing closer in turn, Mistoffelees tried not to be desperate but it wasn't working so well. Cori's hands trailed down his lover's side, resting on his hips, still unwilling to pull away.

After a moment Mistoffelees pulled his mouth back, but not his body, remaining in the same place, trying to catch his breath. "Coricopat ..."

"Mm?"

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "I... I..." Cori waited, watching him quietly. "I just, please..."

Cori looked him straight in the eye as he responded. "I love you too, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees jumped, his ears going back. "T-too?"

Cori's ears flickered as he registered he'd answered a silent thought. He hadn't done that in a while. "I..."

Mistoffelees was blinking rapidly and then his eyes widened. "You just..." He raised a paw off Cori's shoulder and let it fall back down. "Read my mind?"

"I..." He bit his lip. "Sorry..."

Still blinking, Mistoffelees tried to process that, ears flickering as well. "Oh  _everlasting_ cat..." He let out a shaky laugh. "I just, that's new..."

"Which part?" the mottled tom asked, trying to sort it in his own mind.

"All of it. Caring to say it... having my thoughts read..."

"Oh...I...I am sorry about that. I haven't done that in a while..."

Mistoffelees' ears flickered again and he moved forward, cupping Cori's face in both paws and kissing him, deciding at that point that it was the only motion he could really imagine doing. Cori leaned into the kiss, one paw moving up to rest on Mistoffelees' cheek, the other finding its place on his chest.

Mistoffelees drew back after a moment again. "I do, I actually think I do, I l-love you."

Cori offered him a flickering smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "And I you."

Mistoffelees trembled for a moment before deciding he had said more than enough at that point, and dived back into the kiss. Cori held him close, his ears flickering toward his computer at the soft sound of the processing completing but didn't move away, opting to return the kiss and worry about finances later. Mistoffelees pressed into the kiss, moving his paws from where they were on the other's face down to his shoulder, stroking down his arms.

Cori's fingers traced down Mistoffelees' spine carefully. The smaller tom arched his back slightly at that.

Mac opened the door, feeling moody and annoyed still and stopped, taking in the scene confronting him. "You could be in a less obvious location you know."

Cori drew back, looking at his roommate for a moment. "I...that is..."

Mac closed the door behind him with his foot, glancing over them again. Mistoffelees flushed, ears flickering but looked back at him a little defiantly. "You that what?"

"Forget it." Cori shifted away from Mistoffelees enough to rise; he should deal with the next transfer anyhow. Mistoffelees made a small sound of protest at that and blushed again. _Right_ , he thought, rising and readjusting his shirt.

"Forget it?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow, eying Mistoffelees again.

"Whatever I was going to say is frankly none of your business."

Mac rolled his eyes. "Right. Sure. What have you two been up to today, beside of course the obvious. Nice power outage by the way." Mistoffelees twitched slightly.

Cori growled softly in warning at that. "Trying to locate an apartment for Mistoffelees."

"Probably a good idea," Mac said. "And I'm saying that 'cause of the power outage, don't give me that look."

"Mhm." Coricopat settled at his computer, typing in the next set of numbers

Mac glanced at Mistoffelees again and headed for the kitchen. Mistoffelees took another breath and considered. "I should... probably at least call Victoria..."

Cori nodded. "Probably."

Mistoffelees sighed, fishing out his phone and dialing his cousin's number. Mac poked his head out of the kitchen, considering eavesdropping but Mistoffelees' glare was harsh enough, and unexpected enough that he ducked back in. Going to Cori's bedroom for lack of other options, Mistoffelees closed the door behind him.

Victoria picked up. "Are you alright?"

"I... yeah."

"Thank Bast." At least he was breathing anyway. "Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I am for the moment."

"…Alright." She breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Now that I know that...what the hell is going on?"

He took a deep breath. "Alright. You know stories about magical cats right?"

"I, yes, I've heard them."

"Right, well, basically," he took a breath. "All stories are true to some extent, those ones being in this category, and I appear to be one of them."

"…Wait...what?"

"Apparently I have magical powers. This is a pretty new development that I still don't really know what to do with."

"I...wow."

"Wow is probably one of the better reactions I've gotten to this so far."

"Dare I ask what he said to you?"

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "You mean my uncle?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was glad I was finally useful for something and he couldn't decide whether to try and sell me out to the highest bidder, give me to the military or... the scientists."

"Oh, Cat, Mistoffelees. I..."

He shrugged and remembered she couldn't see it. "Well, at the moment I'm away from him so things could be substantially worse."

"Yeah...stay safe, Mistoffelees."

"I... thanks."

"Yeah...call me more, kay?" she asked, not quite begging.

"Of course Vic. How... how were things afterwards?"

"They...were alright."

"Vic..." he sighed. "I know you well enough to call bullshit on that statement. What happened?"

"Had a bit of a fight with Plato."

"How much is a bit?"

"Um...I  _might_  have slapped him and then aimed my claws for his eyes?"

Mistoffelees paused and rubbed a paw over his eyes, muttering. "Bastard. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright."

"I'm more worried about you. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I..."  _No._  "Maybe. It'll work out," he said. "It has to at this point."

"Alright. Call me. I want to know you're alright, kay? Or at least that nothing drastic has happened."

"Of course. Don't worry, just because I'm somewhat in hiding doesn't mean I'm going to completely lose contact." Yet. He used to not have to lie nearly so much.

"Alright. Well, I should get going..."

"Yeah," he said. "Good luck to you, and take care of yourself."

"Thanks, you too."

"Yeah," he said. "Bye Vic."

"Bye, Mistoffelees." She hung up.

He sighed at the phone as he flipped it shut, staring at it for a moment before returning to the living room. Cori glanced up as he came back out. Mistoffelees smiled faintly at him, sliding back into the seat in front of his computer, feeling fidgety and like his fur didn't fit him at all. Mac glanced over at him, and decided against saying anything.

Cori got the last two transfers set and finally moved the computer aside.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, having marked three or so apartments to call in a little while.


	13. Lost in the Sea, That One

Genghis skimmed the reports from around the businesses as he spoke with Jacobi. "So what exactly have you found in regards to the magicians?"

"Several things," the other tom remarked. "There's really an interesting amount of information to be found out... did you know there's an entire cult based around the appearance of magical cats? According to them, they show up every couple generations or so, and each cat has different powers, some more healing others more destructive, things like that. According to them we're even due for something like a destructive magic one to pop up next. They claim it's about time, but they claim that every five years or so, but this time they're really adamant about it."

The blue gaze came up from the papers to look at the other cat. "That's a lot of 'claiming' going on there."

"Pretty much," Jacobi said, looking through his own notes. "Sorry, I got caught up in talking to them. It's all pretty vague on their end and I haven't talked to them in the last twenty four hours."

"I see. Anything more concrete than the claims of a cult?"

"Actually, yes," Jacobi said. "Last night there was a lot of business between Bustopher Jones and the Police Commish, dear old Growltiger. Seems about 11:40 Jones called up the Commish with a missing nephew... Our snitch said they were looking around for him everywhere, until the power went out on two blocks a bit before 5. Then Growltiger told them just to look there. This might seem like just a missing kit, unless you look at the electricity reports. There was no reason for the power to die. And it's coincides with the Cult's claim that the next cat would probably be electricity based."

"Hm. Interesting. Have they found him yet?" Genghis inquired.

Jacobi shook his head. "Apparently not."

"Good, perhaps we can manage what they haven't."

Jacobi nodded, and his head turned as the door opened and he frowned when Cassandra breezed through it. They had never gotten along worth anything. Genghis looked up, an eyebrow arching. "Common courtesy demands a knock."

"Come now," she said, waving a paw. "I think you might be interested in what I encountered the other night."

"Alright, out with it."

She raised a brow at that. "Magical cat came to stop by my shop," she said.

She rather abruptly had the leader's full attention. "What can you tell me about them?"

"He's about 5''4, black fur, works at the theatre. Bustopher Jones' nephew. Mistoffelees Quaxo . Terrified of what's happening to him. Can't control his powers and his powers look like lightening."

"Hm, interesting. Anything else? Like where he might hole up should his uncle find out?" Genghis asked.

She tilted her head, looking at Jacobi. "He has a boyfriend. Cori? Associated with a red flame cat, Mac."

Jacobi raised his brows at that. "Well, if he went there, we just have to look at the apartments in those blocks, see if any are leased to either of those names."

Genghis' lips curled into a smile. "Perfect. Location and leverage in one. Jacobi, I want you to track down those names and see if you can locate a viable time and method."

Jacobi nodded, raising. "I'll go look into it now."

"Good. Let me know as soon as you have the information." Jacobi nodded, leaving the room. Cassandra took his seat, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her crossed paws.

Genghis looked back up at her. "Yes?"

She rolled a shoulder. "I did good?"

"Yes, very. When did he come to you?"

She considered for a moment. "Two, three afternoons ago?"

"Then you may have done better, but it was well enough to get by."

She rolled her shoulders, spreading her paws a little as if to say she was doing the best she could.

"But yes, well done, the information is useful," Genghis continued, looking her over.

She smiled a little dreamily. "Poor little demon. He has no idea what's going on."

Genghis chuckled. "Do they ever?"

"He's even more unaware. Lost in the sea, that one. In the past there have been safety nets, destroyed when the world was overturned. There hasn't been a magical cat since the world went to war."

"Hm, interesting. What can you tell me about the magical ones, Cassandra?"

"They live short lives. Usually they're prepared for that... this little demon was not. In general to be a magic cat they are very powerful. Given a bit more time he should be able to control his powers... he doesn't even realize which ones he has."

"How long for this one, can you see?"

She tilted her head. "No. All I see are flashes around him, and an explosion. But not when. Not how."

The Siamese nodded slightly. "Good to know."

She nodded as well, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. "He's a powerful one."

"How powerful?"

"He can control lightning itself. He's a modern day Zeus. He doesn't know it though, and is still trying to control it."

"The natural lightning or are we speaking of the generated?"

"Perhaps both," she said with a shrug, uncertain herself.

Another nod. "Well, that's interesting if nothing else."

"If you find him, he'll need careful handling."

"I expect to find him. What sort of handling are we talking about here?"

"If he's that powerful, and still uncontrolled, be careful of him. He might make a mistake," she warned, looking back at the ceiling as if considering it before lowering her gaze back to Genghis.

Genghis nodded, filing that bit away. Cassandra nodded, rising. "Leaving so soon, Cass?"

She glanced down. "Perhaps not."

He gathered the papers up, shuffling them together. "Good to know." She raised her brows at that, watching him. He looked her over. "You've been doing well lately, Cass."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. But regardless of that, you're looking well too."

Her brows rose only higher and she smirked. "Oh?" she repeated in a lower register.

He leaned back in his chair, one brow arching a bit as a smirk toyed with his lips. "Mhm."

Her only smirk only got worse as she leaned forward a little toward him. "Really now?"

"Yes, quite lovely today in fact."

"All these compliments... it's enough to make a girl blush."

"Then I'm glad I'm speaking with a woman, yes?"

Her smirk deepened again at that. "Mhm."

The tom finally rose, stretching a bit to unkink his back. She watched the motion, shifting in the place where she stood. He moved over, looking down at her, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close to him. "Good."

She leaned into the motion, purring slightly. "Mhm."

He smirked again as he leaned down, tilting her chin back to kiss her, his tail wrapping around her leg as his arm tightened, holding her flush against him possessively. She purred into that motion as well, her arms wrapping around him. Always nice to stop by and see Genghis after all. He drew back enough to lean down, nipping her throat.

o.o.o.o

Victoria sat at the table, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down again. Mac was running a bit late, but she was growing used to that. Though this time it was less about being distracted, and more agitation that had kept him away a few extra minutes. Finally he entered, glancing around and spotting her. He stood for a moment, just watching her before walking forward.

She offered him a slight smile. "Hey."

"Hello," he replied, slipping into the seat opposite her.

"How was your New Year's?"

He rolled a shoulder. "The night or the day? Spent most of it in a hotel."

"...A hotel?" she asked, uncertain what that connoted.

He shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Your cousin showed up around 11:40..."

"...Oh. Yeah. He..." she floundered, unsure how to react.

"Nearly had a heart attack and nearly gave Cor one."

"Are they doing alright?" she asked softly.

His ear flickered slightly and he nodded. "I think so. Maybe. Not entirely. But they're getting there."

She nodded. "Good." Victoria sighed softly, her right paw moving to rest on her left wrist. "Do you ever wish you weren't related to people you are?

"Fairly often, yeah." His eyes followed her motion and he frowned. "Why?"

"Because Mistoffelees told me what my father told him when he found out."

He paused. "What exactly did the guy say to him?" He'd missed if after all, in the whirl of anger and later conversation with Coricopat.

She lowered her voice, dropping her gaze as well. "Something about Scientists and or selling him to the highest bidder."

Mac blinked. "Ah. Probably didn't do much to keep the panic down huh?" he said, purposefully understating it.

"N-no. I don't suppose it did."

"I mean, geesh, that on top of the other thing..."

"...Other thing?" Victoria asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I mean sure, finding out you only have..." he paused. "You don't know the other thing?"

She looked at him long and hard. " _What_  other thing?"

"Oh hell," Mac muttered. "You don't know the other thing."

She hesitated. "Macavity , you're scaring me. What other thing?"

"Magicalcatsdon'thavelonglifespans," he said in a rush.

Vic blinked, taking a moment to process that before paling. "What do you mean by 'long'?"

"... Outside of five years."

"F-five years?"

Mac's hands fluttered around for a moment. "Outside," he muttered finally. "On the outside five years. According to Cor, who heard it from him."

"O-outside. S-so it could be less." He bit the inside of his lip and nodded slowly. She felt her heart rate increase as she tried to catch her breath from that. "Th-that can't be right."

Mac swallowed again, wanting to reach across the table and draw her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her, but didn't. "I don't know."

"I-I..." She swallowed hard, finally steadying herself enough to rise. "I should go..."

"I..." his eyes followed her up. "Do you need anything?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe my cousin to explain this, but..." She shrugged, feeling lost.

He blinked at her, and rose, drawing her carefully toward him in an embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He really shouldn't have told her, but he couldn't very well back down from it.

She leaned against him, her fingers grasping his shirtfront, her forehead resting against the back of her paws. She tried to calm down a bit, her breaths shaky. Once he knew she was accepting the embrace, he tightened his arms, one paw coming up to smooth down her hair. She felt tears sting her eyes and she leaned into the embrace a bit more, her shoulders shaking silently

Mac leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Oh darling, I'm so sorry, I thought you knew..."

Her ears flickered at the endearment as she tried to pull her emotions back into check. "I-it's not your fault."

He frowned slightly as her ears flickered but smoothed his expression out. "Still," he murmured, still stroking her hair.

Victoria took a steadying breath before pulling away to look up at him. "Y-you couldn't have known."

"No," he agreed, stroking a thumb across her cheek before he fully registered the motion. She leaned into the gentle touch, welcoming it. He took a slightly shuddering breath. "Will, will you be okay?"

"I-I...think so."

He swallowed, nodding, glancing down to where her paws where resting on his chest. She followed his gaze, swallowing again and starting to withdraw them. Blinking rapidly he gently caught her arm above the wrist, scanning it and turning his eyes up to her's.

She bit her lip at the very slight pressure on the edge of the bruise. "Hm?"

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even though it was low.

"I...it's not important."

His eyes went back down to the bruise and snapped back up to her eyes. "It damn well is," he said, voice in the same register. "That looks terrible."

She flinched at his tone. "It was partially my own fault, and it doesn't hurt too much."

He looked distinctly unimpressed by that. "You winced when I barely touched it," he said, forcing his voice to soften.

"I had a bit of a fight and tried to claw somecat's eyes out." She answered, her gaze focused on his chest rather than his face.

"That's not nothing," he informed her. "You alright? Otherwise?" Whoever this cat was already was looking at getting their spine broken.

She nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a bruise, it'll heal"

"Bastard..." he seethed.

"Mac, please. I'm fine."

He swallowed, looking the bruise over again and letting go of her arm. He didn't believe that worth crap, but alright. "If you say so."

She drew her arm back, wrapping it around her waist. "Well..."

He sighed. "Well..." he repeated. What more could one really say to that day?

"Other than my cousin appearing on your doorstep at odd hours of the night, how are you?

"Well that little bit has honestly taken up most of my mind honestly..." She nodded a bit. He sighed, rubbing a paw soothingly on her shoulder. "How pointless would it be to ask how you've been?"

"I...I've been worried, honestly."

He nodded. "Probably made a lot worse now."

She shrugged. "I know he's safe for now...th-that's really the big thing."

He nodded. "Yeah, he's safe. Make sure he stays that way too."

"I...thank you."

Mac nodded. "Of course."

She glanced around, she wasn't really ready to go, but she probably should, especially since she didn't want to answer questions regarding New Year's at all.

He sighed, noticing her look. "I feel like a lot's been happening. It's sorta hard to sort, don't you think?"

She moved to lean against him again, careful of her arm. He tightened his arms around her waist, leaning his head against the top of hers and not caring for the look he got from the tom behind the counter.

"Why can't things be simple?" the white queen murmured.

"Because then it would be boring?" Macavity offered, a horrible parody of what he'd said in better times.

"Maybe, but it would also help a hell of a lot."

He chuckled. "True enough."

She shivered very slightly at the thought of having to deal with her fiancé anytime soon.

He took a breath, stroking down her back. "Should probably... do... something."

"Like?"

"No idea."

She looked up at him for a moment before reaching up and pulling his head down far enough that she could kiss him. A purr rumbled in his chest as he leaned down to return the kiss, perhaps a bit more forcefully than he should, but... She leaned up into it, purring hesitantly, her tail swaying behind her. His paws trailed down to her waist, holding her gently. Her paws shifted, one remaining on the back of his neck, the other coming to trace patterns on his chest.

He pulled away after a moment, taking a deep breath. "As much as I... public. Place. Others..."

She sighed, looking away. "...Yeah."

He took another deep breath. "I..."

"I...should probably get home before I'm missed..."

He swallowed, nodding. "I, I can take you."

She offered him a slight smile. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Any time."

"Shall we then?" she managed after a long pause.

Another quick nod and he took a step back, letting his paws fall and heading for the door. It was perhaps the first time he entered the place without buying ice cream. She hesitated but followed him, picking up her coat as she moved away from the table. He opened the car door for her in silence, and got into the driver's side. She settled into the seat, fastening the seatbelt, her gaze turning to watch the scenery outside.

He tried to keep his mind mostly blank on the drive-thoughts of just driving off with her were not helping, especially since he was at least partly sure she wouldn't even mind. She blinked back to full awareness as they turned onto St. James Street. "Just stop here..."

"Yeah," he said, pulling over or he wouldn't.

She hesitated a long moment before turning to face him and kissing him quickly before pulling back and opening the door to get out of the car. He returned the kiss quickly, making a strangled noise when she pulled away so rapidly and almost following her. "Good luck," he murmured instead.

"Thank you. You too," came the quiet response before she stepped out and shut the door, starting toward the mansion. He sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel for several minutes before pulling off.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees rolled over and glanced around the empty bed, blinking himself awake before turning his eyes to the clock and blinking rapidly a couple times. Oh. Stretching he rolled out of bed more than he stood out of it, padding to the door and glancing out, not really wanting to deal with Macavity . Luckily, it appeared the other was gone.

Cori glanced up from the work he was in the middle of. "Good afternoon."

Yawning, Mistoffelees smiled at him as soon as he could. "Hey. You let me sleep too long..."

That earned a bit of a smile. "You looked like you could use it."

Mistoffelees chuckled faintly. "Ah, alright," he murmured, not sure he was pleased with that answer. He padded over to the kitchen, still in his night clothes.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Mistoffelees said, starting a new pot of coffee and leaning against the doorframe. "Very long. How are you?"

"I'm...doing alright."

Mistoffelees considered that statement, frowning slightly. "Oh?" he asked, tilting himself toward the other.

Cori looked at him, an eyebrow rising. "What?"

He shrugged. "Just alright?"

"A bit tired."

He blinked and smiled faintly. "Ah. Sorry."

The mottled tom shrugged. "I'm hardly complaining."

Mistoffelees nodded, slipping back in the kitchen to get the coffee. "Would you like any?"

When the other nodded, Mistoffelees brought over the two cups, sitting in the chair on the side next to Cori, handing him one of the cups and sipping from the other, propping his feet up on the rung of the chair.

"Thank you." Cori took the cup, sipping at the coffee. "Any idea what you plan to do with what remains of the day?"

"Go stop by some of the apartments, try to pick out at least one and get that whole thing started, since it tends to take at least a couple days for background checks and such and well... should... do that..." he trailed off, not really sounding sure of the plan at all.

Cori nodded a bit. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Mistoffelees swallowed. "Might have to if the papers are going to be in your name."

"I suppose that's true."

He glanced at the other cat, his ears tilting forward at the nervousness he thought he was feeling. Mistoffelees shifted, taking a quick swallow of the coffee. "I, that is, yeah."

Cori studied him for another moment, taking another drink of his coffee before finally asking. "What's wrong?"

"... I might be starting to hate it when you do that," Mistoffelees murmured, not really meaning it. "Nothing's wrong just..." He sighed, taking another swallow to brace himself. "Coricopat , I, if you want, you..." he almost growled at himself. "Alright, would you like to move in with me?"

The mottled tom almost choked on his drink in surprise. "Wh-what?" Mistoffelees shrugged, not repeating the question. "I...yes, if-if you're sure."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "I, yeah. Yeah I am."

Cori nodded. "Then, yes. I-I would."

Mistoffelees swallowed again and a slow smile graced his face. "A-alright."

Cori returned the expression. "Well, if we're going to have a look at those apartments we should probably head out shortly."

Mistoffelees nodded, finishing the coffee quickly and rising. "Let me get dressed and I can make a sandwich for on the way or something."

"Go get dressed, I'll get some food ready for you." Cori replied, finishing his own coffee and rising as well.

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said, pausing and leaning over to kiss him quickly, before going to the room and riffling through his bag for something to wear that day. What was left of it at any rate.

Cori got to work, putting together something for Mistoffelees to eat, checking the clock as he did so. Several minutes later Mistoffelees emerged, still running a brush through his head fur. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees smiled at him, setting the brush down. Wrapping an arm through Coricopat's, he braced himself for stepping outside to face the world that still frankly terrified him.

o.o.o.o

Cori unlocked and opened the door to the apartment, letting it swing open, motioning Mistoffelees to precede him. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at that, but entered before the other, grinning. Mac was sitting on the couch and glanced over the back to see them enter. "Oh there you two are."

Cori glanced at the red tabby as he closed the door, locking it. "Yes, here we are."

Mac turned a look on Mistoffelees. "When were you going to tell your cousin anyway?"

"I..." Mistoffelees blinked at him. "What?"

Cori looked the red tabby over. "He explained last night."

"Not that, the whole life span thing."

Mistoffelees gaped at him. "Tell me you  _didn't_  tell  _her_  that."

Cori glanced between the two of them, at a loss for what to say and judging it best not to speak at all.

"Well, yeah..."

"You did _what_?" Mistoffelees yelped, sparkling slightly. "You had no right to tell her you sonofa..."

Mac growled. "You should have!"

"It's not something..." Mistoffelees' ears flattened. "I... you bastard."

"Why am I the bad guy here?" the ginger tabby protested.

Coricopat sighed. "Mac...it...why did you tell her?"

"I thought she knew!" he protested.

Coricopat sighed, glancing at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, his tail standing on end and glimmering somewhat. "Damn it," he muttered, and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey I..." Mac protested, tensing to stand and deciding against it. "I'm sorry," he muttered after Mistoffelees.

Cori sighed again, shaking his head, murmuring. "You couldn't have known. I'll see if I can calm him down at all."

Mistoffelees was leaning against the sink, not actually doing anything except staring at the wall. After a brief hesitation Cori slipped into the kitchen. Mistoffelees glanced over at him, still sparkling.

"Are you going to be alright?"

He shrugged. "I need to talk to her..."

Cori nodded. "Probably a good plan."

Mistoffelees sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Alright, alright, it could be worse," he tried to convince himself.

"Yes…it could"

He laughed softly, perhaps a bit bitterly. "Yeah. He just... damn it."

"He couldn't have known you didn't tell her," Coricopat remarked quietly

"Yeah, which is why he's not dealing with singed fur..." he smiled faintly, needing to make a joke out of something.

That earned a weak chuckle. "Well, you had better call her..." the mottled tom offered.

He sighed, nodding, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Cori's waist, leaning against him for a moment. Coricopat 's arms moved up to wrap around the smaller cat, holding him close. Mistoffelees nuzzled his head in small motions against his chest. "Thank you."

"Always," came the quiet response as he moved one paw up to stroke Mistoffelees' headfur.

Mistoffelees pulled back and smiled at him, his glimmer changing from anger to soothed. "I love you," he said quietly, still unsure with the words.

"I love you too," came the sincere reply before Cori leaned down kissing him briefly.

Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss for a moment, a very soft purr appearing before he pulled back. "I, really need to talk to her," he said, tail swishing.

The mottled tom nodded. "Yes, I.. should go talk to Mac."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, stepping back

He sighed, finally releasing Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees sighed as well, going out to the balcony with his phone. Cori moved back into the main room, settling in one of the chairs. "Mac?"

Mac glanced up at him, his ears flickering. "He okay?" he asked, slightly grudgingly.

"He will be. He knows it wasn't really your fault."

Mac sighed. "Still... I didn't mean...to tell her something she didn't know."

"I know," Coricopat said softly.

Mac sighed again. "How's your day been then?" the ginger tabby asked, tail flickering as he changed the subject.

"Pretty good...we…went and looked over some apartments."

"We?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow, ears not entirely settled down.

"Well...My name will be on the rental agreement...but...he...that is..." He considered for a moment. "I'm going to be moving in with him."

Mac blinked and then blinked again. "You... what?"

"I'm certain you heard me."

"Still processing. Really?" Macavity gave him a long considering look.

"Yes."

Mac blinked at that and blinked again. "You sure this a good idea?"

"I'm not sure any of my decisions in the last month and a half are a good idea."

He rose a brow. "Um..."

"What? No. I'm not sure it is, but I  _think_  it is."

"Well," Mac shrugged slightly. "Good enough." Cori eyed him for a moment before nodding a bit. Mac pulled one leg up on the couch, wrapping an arm around it. "Well then... that'll be... different."

"…Yeah, it will. You okay with this?"

He blinked and shrugged. "Doesn't matter terribly much. But, I will be. Just, as I said, different."

Cori nodded, pausing for a moment. "How is she, besides finding out about her cousin?"

"Pretty badly," he said, looking away. "All things considered." He sighed. "Had a bruise on her wrist from where somecat grabbed her."

"Grabbed her because?"

"Didn't tell me," he muttered.

Cori nodded slightly. "You do remember that's not your battle to fight, right?"

Mac growled at him. "The hell do you mean by that?"

Coricopat glanced at him. "I mean technically she's not yours to protect."

Mac growled more at him. "Damn it, that has nothing to do with it. Fiancés shouldn't hurt their betrothed."'

The mottled tom studied his friend for a moment. "You told me she didn't tell you how she got the bruise."

"She didn't," Mac muttered. "Doesn't mean it wasn't hard to figure out."

"So you could be jumping to conclusions," Cori's tone indicated he figured Mac was right, but that didn't mean he'd let it go so easily. Mac shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "You can't prove it was him, so I would recommend calming down a bit about it. It could have been an accident."

He shrugged again. "Sure."

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees sighed, dialing his cousin's number and leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vic?" He asked a little warily.

The sound of a door could be closing as she shut herself in her room. "Mistoffelees?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Hey."

"H-hey."

"I..." he had no idea what to say. "Heard you talked with Macavity today..."

"I...yes, I did," she replied, voice low.

He swallowed. "How, how did that go then?"

"I...why d-didn't you tell me?"

"I..." he looked over the city. "It's not really something to talk about less than five days after finding out yourself I just... didn't want to worry people."

"Damn it, Mistoffelees. How long do you have?"

"How long did he say?" Mistoffelees returned, wanting to know exactly how to reply.

"N-no longer than five years?"

"That... that's about right. Said it was... months to the longest case was five years."

"W-when would you have told me?"

"I... I don't know," he admitted quietly.

She sighed, shakily. "A-alright...keep me updated alright?"

"Of course," he said. "I... yeah. I actually will just... I didn't want to mention... that."

"I-I suppose I can understand that."

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry."

"It...well, it's not alright, but I forgive you," Victoria said quietly.

"Ah, thanks," he murmured, aware of what that actually meant.

"I...just take care of yourself okay?"

"I'll try. I really will."

"Alright. Well...I...I should probably go," she added, not sounding pleased at the idea.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Take care of yourself as well."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Mistoffelees."

"Bye, Vic."

When she hung up, he spent several moments staring at the phone before snapping it shut with a sigh, running a paw over his eyes.

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone sat perched on a stool by the bar in the nightclub, scanning the room and she nodded along with whatever the queen she was talking to was saying. Not that she could see much in the dim lighting of the place, but it was always worth a shot to see if there was anycat of interest there. So far it looked like she'd be staying with her group of two others for the evening.

Sonya glanced around the place as he entered, ears flickering at the music choice and glancing around. Why was he here, oh why was he here?

Griddlebone glanced toward the door, her brows rising at the sight of the tom. She smiled a bit to herself and excused herself from her conversation, knowing those two would rather she let them alone anyhow and wove her way past several cats to the door. "Sonya, what a pleasant surprise."

"I... Griddlebone," he greeted, his short tail swishing behind him. "I, hello."

She offered him a bright smile. "Hello."

"And how are you this night?" he asked, shifting from paw to paw and offering her a hesitant smile in return.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

He shrugged. "I, well enough." He looked around. "It seems like a nice enough place."

She nodded a bit. "I like it. Care to join us?"

"I, in?" he asked with a rapid blink.

"Just over at the bar."

"Ah, I, alright, if you're sure."

"Of course I am." She offered him a smile, catching his paw without thinking about it, and led the way to the bar. His eyes widened at that, his ears flickering slightly but he let himself be led.

They finally got to where she'd been with her friends and after brief introductions the other two returned to their conversation. Sonya nodded at the pair, mind still feeling a little numb.

Grids glanced at him. "What'll you have?"

"I, just a whiskey, thank you."

She flagged the bartender down, placing the order. He tilted his head toward her, ears still flickering.

"How have you been since I saw you last?" she asked, looking back at him.

He inclined his head. "Much about the same. Work continues to be so, and leaves me tired." Too tired apparently, since it seemed his inhibitions and good sense were all shot to hell or he wouldn't be there.

"Oh, that's too bad. Don't you have leave due to you?"

He blinked. "Maybe?"

"It might be a good idea," she offered, aware through Growltiger how stressful the job could be.

He swallowed and nodded, accepting the drink when it arrived. "I, perhaps."

"If only so you can take some time to yourself and maybe get a bit of rest."

He smiled faintly. "It seems like such a good idea, but it feels like I would always be leaving something hanging. Besides, it's not like I would have anything special to do with my time."

"No family to see?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh. Well...hm," she managed with a slight frown.

He shrugged. "I mean, my father is in town, and that's really all I have."

"I see. Do you talk with him much?"

He shook his head. "Rarely. We never got along terribly well and it only got worse after my mother died." His filter was about as present as his common sense that night it seemed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He shrugged again. "Not your fault and it's just how it is. Why? What would you do with a break?"

"I don't really know. Get out of the city for a while maybe."

He nodded. "Where? Anywhere you can think of you would most want to go?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I've...never had much opportunity to travel."

"That is far too bad. No dreams then of where you could go?"

"Not really. Maybe travel internationally, but I haven't really thought about it. And you? If you could travel."

"I... I've always wanted to see some of the cities like Chicago and DC... and Russia. I guess I've always felt almost an obligation to go to Russia. Maybe explore Eastern Europe..." he trailed off considering where exactly he would go if given a ticket to anywhere in the world.

"Sounds fascinating."

He smiled faintly. "Really?"

She returned the smile, nodding. "Yes."

His smile became a little less forced as he took a swallow of the drink. "Thank you."

"Would you rather travel with someone or on your own?"

"I..." he blushed. "I don't know. It depends on who would want to come with me."

"With an itinerary like that I'm sure you could find someone."

He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, taking a swallow of the drink rather than saying anything. She glanced him over, ah, too soon. "Well, anyhow..."

"Yeah," he said, voice a little hoarse.

She glanced toward the dance floor, considering. "I..." he followed her gaze and thought another whiskey might be in order in case she did ask. He would need to let go of a lot more common sense before thinking that a good idea. The white queen bit the inside of her lower lip determining that was probably too much tonight. He ordered the second whiskey, downing it rather quickly and glancing over at her.

She glanced at him, meeting his eyes briefly. "Hm?"

"I... I would hate you to sit on the sidelines all night..."

She offered him a smile. "Is that an offer to dance?"

"I-it could be?" he offered, hesitantly.

"Well if it is I'd love to."

"Ah, alright," he said and smiled softly before holding out a paw.

She took the paw, smiling in reply as she got rose. Sonya drew a breath before offering a smile in return and rising. She paused a moment before starting toward the dance floor, glancing at the tom. He still looked interesting kinds of nervous, but a bit determined as well.

They stepped off the dance floor and she offered him another bright smile. "Thank you so much."

"Of course," he said, feeling a bit more confident after that as well. "You are a rather amazing dancer..." and engaged. To Growltiger. He was starting to remember why he was insane.

"You're not bad yourself."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He nodded, considering what to do next. "Well, I..."

"I...should probably be going shortly," she said, saving him at least somewhat from his own embarrassment.

"I, yes, of course."

"That doesn't mean quite yet," she added.

"Ah, well..." he blushed, mind reeling a little.

She looked around the room, but couldn't see the couple she'd come with. "Huh."

"Huh?" he enquired, mind not quite on top of its game.

"It appears my ride left."

He blinked, and blinked again. "Oh."

"I'll just call a cab. Or walk, it's only a few blocks frankly."

"I..." he shook his head. "I've given you a ride before."

She glanced at him. "You sure?"

He shrugged. "Certainly, why not?"

"Just checking," she said with a roll of her shoulder. She bit her lip slightly when he nodded. "Well, shall we?"

He nodded, spreading a paw out before him toward the door. "Certainly." She offered him yet another smile before preceding him, her tail swaying smoothly behind her. He followed her, but beat her to the door to open it for her.

She laughed lightly. "Thank you, sir."

He inclined his head, smiling. "Of course, milady."

Something flickered in her eyes at that title of address, but her smile stayed in place. Since he had been watching her closely enough, he noticed and frowned, but stepped out into the night anyway. She fell into step beside him, looping her arm through his. He tensed slightly at that but forced himself to settle back down. Griddlebone felt him tense and considered withdrawing, but didn't. After a moment when he relaxed, he tightened his arm slightly around hers, falling into step with her.

She relaxed a bit more, her head coming to lean against his arm. He shifted again, letting the contact linger. She glanced up at him, smiling softly. His ear flickered but he smiled in return.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome," he said, thinking she just meant for the ride.

"I..." She sighed softly before she said anything more.

"You?" he actually inquired.

"Nothing. Just...thanks."

"I, certainly," he said again, blinking. She meant the car ride, right?

She nodded slightly. They reached the car and he unlocked it. She opened the door, settling in the passenger seat. He got in the other side, starting the car up and putting on his own seat belt. He pulled away, heading toward her place and unsure what to say.

She bit her lip, watching the lights out the window, wishing she knew what she could say to break the silence.

"I, well, I enjoyed tonight," he said, a little lamely.

A soft smile in response. "I did too."

"I," he faltered again.

"Th-this is my stop up here..."

"Yeah," he said, pulling over. "I remembered." He turned toward her. "Well, have a good night, Griddlebone."

She hesitated for a moment, leaning over and kissing him briefly on the cheek. "Good night, Sonya." She pulled away, getting out of the car quickly.

He gaped after her, ears flickering like crazy and somewhat panicked, watching her go up to her door and enter before pulling away, as much to make entirely sure she was safe as to calm himself down before driving again. She closed her door, leaning against it. What the hell had she done that for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VS adds: That moment when you have a headcannon for your own work... When Cassandra and Genghis are talking and she mentions there hasn't been a magical cat since the world went to war, that's very much saying there hasn't been one-at least one that lived long enough to develop their powers-since the Second World War. Before then, there were various systems and different secret societies in place to try and help magical cats, and control their power and such. I'm sure Britain's was very much about finding the magical cats and best using them to serve the empire. Point being, by the time we get here, any of those systems that did exists were wiped out one way or another by the war and thus Misto's pretty much on his own, power wise.


	14. Your Move and I Suggest You Take It

Marion glanced around the area once school was out. It was the first day back from break, and he was just thrilled enough to be out of the house that he didn't want to go back. He checked his watch against the school clock, satisfied it was correct.

Ricky strolled up. "Ey Marion."

"Hey," he said, leaning back against the wall. "Actually showed up for the first day?"

"Eh, figured there was no reason to piss off the teachers at the beginning of the semester."

Marion nodded. "True enough. Enjoy your break then?"

"I did. Wish it was longer," the shorter teen rolled his shoulders, paws in pockets.

He snorted. "That is also more than true."

"How 'bout you?"

Marion shrugged. "About the same." He hated it when Cassandra came by, and had spent a good deal of time hiding in his room. Marion sighed, glancing around as Ricky nodded, as if he had understood any of that. The Siamese teenager's ears flickered slightly at the sight of another student.

Etcetera approached the two toms, smiling. "Hey guys."

Marion swallowed. "Hey Etcetera."

Ricky offered her a bit of a grin, but glanced at his friend. "Heyo."

"How's the new semester shaping up for you two?" she asked.

Marion shrugged. "Eh, about the same as the first bit. You?"

"About the same."

Marion chuckled a little at that. "Well, we're rather exciting it seems." He smiled warmly at her. "Well then, was your break at least good?"

"It was. Got to see a lot of my family, my sister mostly. Otherwise it was a bit dull, but good all told," she said, tossing her hair.

He nodded. "Dull is perhaps not always bad."

"True. It's just so...well...dull I guess." She frowned a bit as she realized that she didn't have a different word for it.

Ricky laughed at that, earning him a grimace from Etcy. Marion half chuckled and tried to cover it. "Dullness is rather dull," he teased lightly.

She grimaced again at that. "Well, you find a different word."

He shrugged. "Boring, languid...lazy..."

"Boring." She nodded decisively. "Definitely."

He grinned. "Well, there are worse things for a break to be."

"I guess so." She sighed. "Still, I am glad to be back."

"All you do is socialize," Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Which is hard to do over break."

Marion snorted. "Well, you could do it over break..." he shot Ricky a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, except I don't know how to get 'hold of any of my friends over breaks," she returned.

Marion blinked at that. "Oh, huh. Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like we exchange numbers or something day to day. Might be a good idea to try later though, I'd rather not be bored out of my skull later this year."

"…Right." Ricky replied, glancing around and wondering if it would be possible to leave.

Marion blinked at her. "Yes, getting numbers is usually a good idea..." he managed, unsure whether this was something they should have thought of long before or not.

She cocked her head on one side, trying to figure out what was being said and then shrugged. "Yeah."

He shrugged. "Alright, anyway," he said, turning slightly as he was hailed by another student. "Oh hey... Troy. Did you need something?"

The smaller tom came bounding up to him. "Hey, Marion, I was looking for you."

"... Why?"

Ricky tensed very slightly, wondering the same thing. Etcetera glanced between Ricky and Marion in confusion at the hesitation.

"Well, we were doing chess time tryouts, well, recruitment rather, and I thought you would be great for the team!"

Marion tensed even more. "Chess team? Me?"

"Sure! Don't you remember that one time in the library? Some guys were doing a game, you walked by and totally told them what they were both doing wrong. You must be like pro at chess and I..."

"No," Marion deadpanned. "No."

Ricky looked confused, Cettie feeling a bit of relief that she wasn't the only one.

"You okay Marion? It's just... chess..." Cettie offered.

"No," he repeated. "Not now, not ever, I don't play chess."

"But you know how..." Troy protested.

Marion's ears flattened. "Leave it alone, Troy."

Etcetera took a hesitant step toward Marion, unsure about this. He glanced over at her, tail swishing slightly. "What?"

"You alright?"

He tensed again and his ears flickered, forcing themselves upright. "Sure."

"Dude, it was just chess," Troy said, earning himself a hard look.

"Sure, just chess," Marion muttered.

Ricky growled a little. "I thought he said leave it alone, Troy."

Troy glanced between them and shrugged. "Sure, alright, you ever change your mind, you know where we are," he said and left, leaving Marion's ears still flickering.

Ricky glanced at Marion. "What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"That reaction. Isn't normal when you're given an invite."

He blinked at Ricky and then shrugged. "Well..."

"Well what?" the shorter boy pressed.

Marion scowled and shrugged. "It was about chess."

The sandy tabby arched an eyebrow. "Hence my confusion."

Marion rubbed a hand over his eyes and shrugged. "Well, my father's hobby is chess," and that was really all he felt like saying about that.

"Oh." Ricky nodded slightly, still a bit lost, but perhaps less so. Etcetera determined they simply weren't going to get satisfactory answers and actually kept her mouth shut.

Marion nearly growled. "It's his one father son bonding idea-a weekly chess game where he tells me exactly what I did wrong that week and he only does that to keep in practice with the game..."  _so he can better threaten people._

Etcy's ears flickered back at that. "No way to get out of it?"

Marion nearly choked on a bitter laugh at that. "No," he said shaking his head.

"Oh..." She looked around, considering if there was anything to be said. Apparently not.

He shrugged, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with having said that much. Ricky considered for a moment. "Hey, whaddya say to going and seeing if we can get some ice cream or somethin?"

Marion glanced over at him and smiled faintly. "Alright..." Etcetera considered a moment and then agreed.

Marion nodded, checking his watch against the school clock one more time before heading down the street. Ricky fell into step on one side of him and Cettie on the other. Marion glanced between them, half surprised by that arrangement.

"Any plans for the rest of the week?" Cettie asked

Marion turned his gaze to her and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Get home on time, do homework, things like that."

"What's 'on time'?" She asked, curiously.

He rolled a shoulder. "Eight thirty."

She blinked at that. "Oh."

"... Good time or bad time?" he asked, hesitant suddenly.

"A little earlier than I would have thought."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think it's the same time since I was like... ten."

"Wow."

He shrugged. "It could be worse." Perhaps.

"I guess so," she agreed after a moment, Ricky watching the exchange.

"You have a curfew?" Marion asked.

"Nine...nine thirty on weekends."

"It... it's about the same then..." the Siamese pointed out.

She shrugged. "I guess so, yeah"

He glanced over at Ricky and then back at her. The shorter boy arched a brow as they reached the ice cream shop right about then. Thankfully, since Marion was still feeling interesting levels of awkward.

They trailed off into conversations about homework, and Marion tried his hardest to relax enough to carry on the conversation.

o.o.o.o

Gus Prentiss looked his calendar over again, frowning as he glanced at the clock and then at the message he'd received regarding Mistoffelees Quaxo , which he found rather strange.

Jemina strolled in, dropping her bag by the door and coming over. "Hey dad."

He looked up, "Hello, Jemi."

She flopped down on one of the other chairs in the room. "How are you? Happy to be back with students?"

"A bit confused, but otherwise yes." He looked over the memo again, trying to figure out if there was a logical cause behind it. "How were your classes today, dear?"

"Fine, what's confused you?" she asked, tilting her head at the paper he was reading over. "Something happen?"

"I received notification that Mistoffelees Quaxo is withdrawing."

"He..." She blinked. "Mistoffelees? Really?"

Gus nodded. "Really. I can't figure it out, and I can't seem to reach him to determine the reason."

She frowned deeply. "His phone's off?" That was unusual and possibly cause for alarm all on its own.

Her father nodded. "I'm getting his voicemail whenever I call. I've sent an e-mail out to him, but..."

She kept frowning. "But this is Mistoffelees. I've never known him to not be around a phone or computer. And dropping out? I was just talking to hi-him and he was trying to stretch school out to keep his uncle at bay. It makes no sense for him just to drop out..."

"I know, but as I said I can't seem to reach him."

For a moment she considered before rising. "I'll be right back," she said, slipping to the other room and dialing Pounce's number.

Pounce picked up almost immediately, anything to get out of the business homework he had. "Hello?"

"Hey Pounce," she said. "Have a minute?"

"Jemi? Yeah, always."

"Hey," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"Alright, you're fine, but what's going on with Mistoffelees?"

"What do you mean?"  _Damn. Why do I suddenly get the questions?_  Pounce cursed his flat mate mentally.

"Well, dad just said he pulled out of school. What's going on?"

"He...he's left town."

"He  _what_?" she barely managed not to shriek.

"He left town? I think that's what he said on his way out."

"On his... what the hell happened Pounce?

"He had a...really bad fight with his uncle and left New Year's Day," Pounce said, trying to phrase it diplomatically.

Jemina blinked at the phone. "Just like that? Without telling anyone?"

"Well, you said your dad knew he'd pulled out of school."

"With no explanation!"

"Oh...well...like I said, bad fight. He may not have been processing things well."

"New Years was over five days ago!"

"…Was…oh, it was. I...have no explanation for that. He packed up and left that day, haven't heard from him since then."

" _You_  haven't heard from him? Are you sure he's okay?" she asked with a frown.

"I may have heard from him once, he…should be alright."

Jemina gave the wall across from her a distinctly unimpressed look. "You sure?"

"I…no I'm not completely sure, but he should be," Pounce said, trying to sound firm.

She sighed. "Just... why didn't he tell people?"

"He's...trying to avoid his uncle finding out where he is."

She blinked. "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah. From the sounds of it."

She swore under her breath. "Just, if you hear from him..."

"I'll let you know."

"Thanks," she said.

"Yeah, take care," her boyfriend murmured.

"You too," she said softly.

He hesitated a moment. "Well, I'll talk to you later then..."

"Of course you will," she said, forcing her voice to sound a bit happier. Another pause before the soft sound of him hanging up could be heard. Sighing, she hung up as well, walking back to her father's office, ears flickering

Gus looked up as she came back in, his brow creasing with worry. "Jemima? Are you alright?"

She shrugged. "According to Pouncivil, he skipped out of town after arguing with his uncle but I... there's something he's not mentioning."

"Do you think that thing is serious or something small?"

"I'm not sure... but for him to skip out like that? I'm more inclined to say serious."

Gus nodded. "Well, we'll see if he gets back to me about what's going on."

She nodded as well. "Yeah..."

"There's nothing we can do until then." There was regret of that in his tone.

"Yeah," she said regretfully as well. "I hate it though."

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees ran a paw through his headfur as he went to unlock the door to Mac and Cori's apartment, having just come back from finally finalizing the agreement with the landlord about the other apartment. He frowned when the door opened on its own, the frown turning to panic as he looked around the room.  _What in the hell..._? Stepping forward, there was a note on the table, which he picked up to read.

_Mr. Quaxo ,_

_Allow me to invite you to join myself and your charming friend-Coricopat is it?-for a discussion of your magic at my residence. Come to the docks and seek out the Siamese, I'm certain you'll have no difficulty finding the way. Oh, and it would be a shame to involve anycat else, especially considering how unpredictable that gift of yours seems to be when agitated._

_Sincerely,_

_The Siamese._

_P.S. I'll be expecting you by three. Tardiness will not reflect well for either of you._

Mistoffelees gaped at the note and then around the room, dropping the note on the table when he saw the time, and turning back the way he had come in, slamming the door behind him, though since the lock was broken it didn't mean much.

o.o.o.o

A little while later, Macavity strolled up to his apartment, pausing at the door. Cursing he kicked it open with his foot, peering inside from around the corner before entering and seeing the note himself. Before he could think better of it, his phone was out and he was dialing Victoria's number.

The white queen picked up after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

"Your cousin is an idiot," he snapped.

"Wh-what? Why?"

Mac paused, realizing he once again failed to think things through. "Cos he is."

"...Macavity …?"

"..."

"What?" She prompted.

"What? Didn't you hear me?'

"I did, but I have no idea what you said."

"Oh, well... he got himself picked up by the Siamese."

"B-by...y-you mean the one by the docks?"

"Yeah, that one," he said and paused.

"A-and what are you doing…?"

"Well... how much do you know about Admetus?" he asked, mind whirling.

"I...what about him?" Victoria asked, voice dropping. The name was a shadowy figure, but there was enough about the ganglord to make him known, even though no one could figure out what exactly he did.

"Pretty much going to him."

"...Oh." A pause. "Good."

"... Good? That's certainly a non freaked out reaction," Macavity remarked with a small frown.

"Well, as long as that means you're not going alone..."

"Ah, well, no. I'm not the moron here."

"Good."

He swallowed. "Right, just wanted to let you know what... happened. In case..."

"...Don't you dare. I expect to hear from you once you're out of there. And I expect you to be in one piece."

He chuckled. "I will damn well try my hardest."

"You'd better."

"I will," he said softly.

"I..." She took a deep breath. "Take care, get him back safely if possible."

"I'm going to be trying my hardest on that as well."

"Alright. Call me please."

"I'll try," he promised quietly.

"Take care."

"You as well," he said, lingering over the phone again, not wanting to hang up

"I...should let y-you go..."

"I-I, yeah."

"Please be careful," she repeated.

"I will," he promised.

"Alright, B-" She broke off, changing the wording. "I'll talk to you later."

"I... yeah. Yeah you will." He really hoped.

There was a hesitation, but she finally hung up. He sighed, staring at the phone before slipping it back into his pocket, hunting around the apartment for a couple things, including his computer and then walking out.

o.o.o.o

Mac strolled into the china shop that Admetus usually used as his front, wincing slightly at the bell in the door. Mungojerrie Wheeler looked up from the conversation he was currently involved in with his boss at the sound. Admetus turned at the sound as well, his ears flickering. "Why, Macavity. Whatever do I owe this to?"

Mac leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over it, his laptop bag strap slung across his chest. "Going to need some favors."

"How many and for what?" Admetus asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs in front of him.

Jerrie took a step back, his green eyes scoping over the ginger tabby.

Admetus glanced over at his employee, raising a brow in a question, as if to ask him what his views on the other were. "Oh, come on Admetus..." Mac said, shaking his head. "How many times have I pulled favors for you?"

"Certainly," the other cat said. "But before committing to anything, I'm going to need to know what it is, and what it will cost me, and what I will get out of it."

Mac paused for a second and shrugged. "You know those stories of magical cats?"

"Certainly," Admetus said with a small grin.

"The Siamese down at the docks has a magical cat and my flatmate. Help me get them back?"

Jerrie shrugged at his boss' look, he hadn't seen enough to make a determination about the tabby, his brows rose sharply at the explanation of the favor.

Admetus' grin disappeared and he stared at the ginger tabby instead. " _What_?"

"Sorry, which bit of that do I need to repeat? Mac asked. "Help me get them back. And then protect them."

"Magical cat?" Admetus asked. "Are you serious?"

"Pretty damn. He blew the power the two blocks around our apartment on New Years. Remember that one the news?"

Admetus' eyes narrowed. "And _now_  you come to me with this?"

Jer glanced at his boss, but spoke. "How d'ya know it was th' Siamese, and when did it 'appen?"

Mac produced the note, handing it to the other cat.

Jerrie looked the message over, pausing for a long moment. "...Quaxo ?"

"Yeah," Mac said. "Small black cat, all about 5'4."

"As in Mistoffelees Quaxo ," Jerrie replied as he looked the note over again.

"Yeah, sure, why?" Macavity frowned at him. He really didn't feel like he had time for questions.

"Jus' checkin'. He's that magical cat?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah. You know him or something?

"Worked with him at th' theater once in a while. Was wonderin' where he'd gotten ta."

"Well, hanging out in my flat was where. Now it appears down at the docks. So, you guys helping or not?"

Admetus tapping a hand against the opposite arm from where he had crossed then. "And if we do? What do I get?"

"Well, I can't speak for him, but he is a magical cat, and even getting him away from your rival is a good idea, yeah?"

Jerrie glanced at Admetus. "'e does have a point..."

Admetus frowned and nodded. "Alright."

Jerrie offered the note to Admetus, "We don' actually know where they are, though..."

Admetus shrugged. "Start looking then."

The torbie nodded, straightening and slipping into the backroom to start seeing if any of Admetus' other employees had a better idea.

Admetus looked Macavity over again. "You will owe me so much for this," he told the ginger tabby, who shrugged.

"Figured I would."

Jerrie came out a few minutes later. "We've got three possible places for th' Siamese's base, but 'is residence, unless it's the same, is still completely 'idden."

Admetus nodded. "Well, let's get going then," he said, pushing himself off from the wall and strolling into the back, Macavity trailing behind him.

o.o.o.o

Genghis looked up from placing the last of the chess pieces as the door to the basement opened. "Ah, right on time."

Mistoffelees swallowed as he stepped into the room, Morgan standing too close behind him for comfort. "Where is he?"

The Siamese motioned to the seat across from him. "He'll join us in a moment. Take a seat."

Mistoffelees blinked at the chessboard in front of the other and then back up to the Siamese. "I'd rather stand," he said, looking around the place and trying to swallow on his dry throat.

"That wasn't an offer. Sit down."

Glancing back at the solid wall of muscle that was Morgan, Mistoffelees sat down in the chair, shoulders tense.

"Now, it's come to my attention you have quite the magic," Genghis spoke absently as he started with a basic opening move.

Mistoffelees' eyes went from the Siamese to the board in front of them and back up to the other. "You cannot be serious," he said in regards to the board.

"It breaks the boredom. Now, what can you tell me in regards to this magic?"

Mistoffelees looked from the pieces to the other again. "You sound like you know as much about it as I do. What do you need me to tell you?"

"How well you can control it."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "Well enough."

"And what can you do with it?"

Leaning back a little in the chair, Mistoffelees looked around again. "So far? Electricity and some forms of telekinesis. And... sparkling, but that doesn't seem to serve any actual purpose."

"What forms of telekinesis?" He glanced toward Morgan and then toward the side room where he'd left Jacobi with Coricopat .

Mistoffelees' eyes followed his, noticing the door and he swallowed again. "I don't know, things explode when I'm not touching them-glasses and light bulbs and the like... Powergrids." They clearly knew where the apartment was anyway.

"Can you cause that at will?" He looked toward the board again. "It's your move, and I recommend taking it."

Mistoffelees tensed at that, and glanced back down at the board, finally moving a piece forward, the fur along his arm sparkling. "I haven't yet," he said, pulling his hand back. "But I'm learning new things all the time."

While they had been talking, Morgan had slipped across the room, knocking on the side door, which opened moments later to Jacobi pushing Coricopat in front of him. Tensing again Mistoffelees almost rose and forced himself to stay down.

"And what sort of new things would those be?" the Siamese asked, moving a piece again.

Cori's lip drew back very slightly as he preceded Jacobi. His eyes met Mistoffelees' and he sighed, shaking his head very slightly.

"I..." Mistoffelees' eyes were trained on Coricopat rather than Genghis at that point. "How not to do things, how to control it, how it works, I don't know just... things."

"Your move, Mr. Quaxo ." Genghis replied, considering. "How much does any given power drain you?"

"I... haven't noticed," Mistoffelees said quietly, finally taking his eyes away from the other and back to the board, moving again.

Genghis moved again, capturing a pawn, twirling it in his claws. "Really then?"

"I," Mistoffelees swallowed, looking at Genghis' paw and then making another move, taking the pawn that Genghis had just moved and carefully setting it to the side. "Not yet."

The mob boss moved again, "Well, what can you tell me that you haven't yet?"

It took Mistoffelees a moment to process that statement, moving again and glancing over to Cori. "I, I don't know."

Another move. "Check. Tell me about your uncle."

Mistoffelees pulled a piece back, taking one of Genghis' bishops. "What about him?"

A brow rose at that move as he moved a knight. "What sort of contacts does he have, and how much about your gift does he know?"

"He knows I have magic, but nothing more than that, unless he found out somehow but I have no idea how. As for contacts, I, I know he's good friends with the police Commissioner, but I haven't... I spent my entire live avoiding that anyway. And it's not a gift."

"Good to know. Your move. So, I suppose that's just about it."

Mistoffelees made another move and frowned at the other. "Just about it?" he repeated as a question.

"Mhm." He moved. "Mate in two." A glance in Jacobi and Coricopat 's direction. "Rumor has it magical cats can heal, have you seen any indication of that?"

Mistoffelees snapped his eyes over to him, even as his hand automatically moved. "Check. What?"

Genghis captured the piece. "I'm certain you heard me."

"I, I did, but that doesn't mean I understood the question," he replied, moving another piece. "Check, again."

Genghis castled queen-side. "Have you seen evidence of healing abilities?"

Mistoffelees moved another piece forward. "No," his eyes darted back over to Coricopat and back.

"Interesting. Check."

Mistoffelees removed the offending piece. "Why?" he asked again, barely keeping his voice from getting desperate.

Another move. "And mate. Well, I'm trying to determine if you're an asset or a liability."

Mistoffelees didn't even bother looking at the board, eyes on Genghis. "And?" he asked very quietly.

"And I suppose it depends on your answer to the question of whether you will work with us or not."

Mistoffelees' ears laid back. "Work with you how?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"Well, that changes on a case by case basis, but you could be quite the asset, with the lightning, and potential control of telekinesis."

Mistoffelees could tell the entirety of his chest and arms were lit up. "I... case by case, but what sort of cases?"

"I'll know when the situation arises."

Mistoffelees swallowed, his stomach lurching. "Any idea? Anything of what I might end up doing if I said yes?"

"Well, you won't be rotting at the bottom of the river for one."

Mistoffelees took a long breath in through his nose. "That..." he closed his eyes, forcing them open again, wanting to curl up and bring his knees to his chest but resisting. The last thing he actually needed to do was look weaker than he already did.

"And you could viably be simply disabling things for the work required."

"Something tells me that wouldn't be all I would be doing though," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"Oh, it would be." What those things were, and whether they were living beings, would be a different question.

Closing his eyes again, Mistoffelees rubbed his eyes with one hand, trying not to totally panic. "So what would happen then, if I said yes? You already told me what would happen if I said no..."

"You would be well compensated for your trouble, and free of your oath after five years." Genghis remarked, knowing well what that timeline meant.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "You son of a bitch," he rasped, too shocked to think better of that statement after what the other had just said. He took a jumpy breath. "And?" he asked. "Compensated how?"

"Fiscally, protection, from your uncle and the police, and I may even be able to extend that protection to any family you may care about."

Biting the inside of his lip Mistoffelees stared at the chess board for a long moment before turning his gaze back to Coricopat and back to Genghis. "I..."

"You're seeming rather distracted, Mr. Quaxo ."

Mistoffelees managed not to laugh hysterically at that. "You think?"

"Now of course, I may be able to extend that protection beyond familial ties if you can figure out something which resembles healing."

"I..." Mistoffelees blinked rapidly at him. "What?"

"If you can find a healing ability I can offer protection to those without blood ties to you."

Mistoffelees continued blinking. "I still don't understand..."

"They're distractions otherwise." He looked at Jacobi, nodding once. "Go ahead, Harry."

"I," Mistoffelees said, still confused, though his head whipped around as Jacobi moved from where he had been fiddling with his knife, moving forward to slam the blade into Coricopat's side. The mottled tom cried out, doubling over the wound, his paw rising to press against it as he snarled.

Genghis watched the black cat across from him. "As I said."

Jacobi wrenched the knife to the side a bit farther, opening the wound up wider before drawing it back and letting the other fall. He stepped forward, so when Mistoffelees jumped out of his chair, causing it to clatter over backwards, he ran into the other cat, who still held the knife in his hand.

Genghis' voice cut across the scene. "I don't recall saying you could get up yet."

Trembling, Mistoffelees froze, though his eyes moved quickly from Cori to Genghis and back. He was still standing where he had run his back into Jacobi, who raised one hand to grip Mistoffelees' arm. "I..." he said, panicked. Genghis motioned to the chair across from him again.

Mistoffelees gaped at him. "I, please..." he said as Jacobi pushed him and he stumbled forward again, righting the chair and sitting, though sparks were starting to fly off his fur, causing Jacobi to take a step back with a hiss of pain as one landed on his paw.

Genghis glanced at Jacobi. "I do hope you have a clean knife." He turned back to Mistoffelees. "An answer, Mr. Quaxo ."

Jacobi nodded, drawing another knife out from beneath his jacket, resting the flat of the blade on Mistoffelees' shoulder. "I, I," Mistoffelees stammered, "I _, yes_ , alright, just let me _please_  go to him..."

The Siamese shrugged. "Of course, best hope you do have healing."

Mistoffelees gaped at him for another second as Jacobi moved back before scrambling out of the chair again and over to Coricopat . Cori was very pale, his eyes flickering as Mistoffelees came over. "I-I.." He grimaced, unable to staunch the flow of blood from the wound.

Mistoffelees knelt down, eyes huge and panicked, his paws coming up to cover Coricopat's, trying just as hard to stop the blood. "Oh god, oh god, fuck, I," he shook. "I don't know, I don't think I h-have..."

"Shh." He murmured. "I...It...it'll be a-alright."

"O-oh like h-hell it will be," Mistoffelees muttered in reply, his paws slipping a little as he desperately tried to remember what using magic had ever felt like, the feel of using it in his head, and how to maybe reverse the usual process of tearing things apart to put them together, but his mind was so panicked he felt like it was falling out like water through a leak.

Cori's other paw came up to catch the smaller tom's, "M-Mistoffelees. Shh."

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped up from the wound to meet Cori's eyes. "S-sh?"

Jacobi had come around to lean against the wall behind Genghis' chair, crossing his arms and watching the pair, mentally calculating how long it would take.

Cori moved his paw to Mistoffelees' cheek drawing him down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I-I'm sorry."

Genghis' brow arched and he glanced at Jacobi. Jacobi glanced over at him, arching a brow in return and shrugging.

Mistoffelees leaned into the kiss, half desperate, though his paws were still pressed against his side. "No, don't you d-dare..."

"M-Mistoffelees. I-I..."His eyesight blurred a bit and he felt his eyes beginning to close.

"I, no, Coricopat, don't," Mistoffelees said, voice strained. "Please, p-please..."

His eyes flickered, but did fall closed. "I love y-you, M-Mistoffelees."

"I-I know, and that's why you're staying with me, right?" Mistoffelees said, mind still working overtime, finally latching onto something that felt like... he tried to catch the feeling, the thought and make it stay.

Jacobi leaned farther into the wall. "Looks like that's one thing he doesn't have," he murmured.

Genghis nodded, replying with a mute. "Apparently. Well, that was enlightening."

Mistoffelees' ears flickered back at that, but he ignored them, focusing instead on the cat in front of him. "Come on Cori," he said softly. "P-please..." He could feel water gathering at the corner of his eyes. "You have to..." Pull on that feeling and what happened? Coricopat was still breathing, but it was shallow and he remained unresponsive. Mistoffelees took a shuddering breath. "I love you, you can't do this," he said, voice breaking. "I..."

Jacobi leaned forward and yelled as the two cats in front of them suddenly disappeared. "What the hell?"

Genghis started up out of his chair. "How the hell?" He scowled. "Find me Cassandra." Jacobi gaped at the spot for another moment before taking the stairs two at a time. Luckily, Marion had long since fled his post there. The Siamese snarled, but swept up the stairs to the main house, closing and locking the basement door behind him.


	15. And You Do Not Know What Happened?

Groaning, Mistoffelees rolled over, blinking himself awake and eyes widening, pushing himself up and groaning again when the movement made his head throb painfully. All around he could see white, and he had been lying down, though he could still feel blood on his paws, and all he remembered... Was Cori bleeding out on the ground and what had felt like an explosion of white light.

A kind-looking middle-aged queen came in. "Oh, you're awake then, dearie," Jennyanydots murmured.

"What the hell?" Mistoffelees asked, not entirely meaning to be abrupt or rude, but hurting and in panic. "Where, what...?"

"Shh. You're at Saint Mary's hospital. You were found on the front steps a few minutes ago."

"...What?" Mistoffelees asked, disbelieving. "Wha... was there someone else with me?"

"Yes. He's in surgery now," the nurse replied.

Mistoffelees went to cover his face with his paws before realizing they were still covered in blood, drawing them away from his face quickly. "I-is he going to be alright?"

"He should be. He was hurt pretty badly. Now, can you tell me what happened, dearie?"

"I," his ears flickered. "How do you mean?"

"I mean you two arrived mysteriously on the hospital steps, he's stabbed and you're unconscious and covered in blood."

He took a deep breath. "I... " There was no way he could coherently form a reply and just shook his head.

She sighed, shaking her head softly, and moved over carefully. "Are you hurt?"

"I, no, I don't think so," he said. "Just... just my head hurts." He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, trying to be careful of resting his paws against his pants.

The nurse found a blanket, draping it over him. "Look at me a moment. Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous at all?"

He forced his gaze up to her and nodded. "Yeah, to both."

She frowned a bit, his eyes were alright but that may not mean much. "Ringing in your ears?"

"A little,"

"Did you hit your head at all?"

"I, not that I'm aware of," he said. "Though, if I passed out I might have."

She nodded slightly, looking up as another one of the nurses entered. Mistoffelees glanced between them, shifting.

"Yes?" the first nurse, Jenny asked.

"Doctor Cohen just got out of surgery," the new nurse replied.

Mistoffelees' head snapped over to her. "Is that who was...?" he asked the first nurse. She nodded slightly. He turned to the other nurse. "Can I see him? Please?"

"I..."

"See who?" A small Russian Blue came into the room, nodding for the second nurse to leave.

"Dr. Cohen," Mistoffelees replied.

"That would be me."

"You were the one doing surgery on the cat that... came in with me right?"

He nodded very slightly, looking to Jenny. "What do we have here?"

"Possible concussion, perhaps shock," Jennyanydots replied.

"Possible, and perhaps?" Cohen asked, in some confusion.

"He only just woke up." Cohen nodded at that.

"I'm  _fine_ ," Mistoffelees said, agitated. " _He_  was the one almost dying. How is he?"

"He will live. He is resting. As for you, you were unconscious when you were found with no signs of trauma, that tends to concern us a bit."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath and let it out slowly in relief. "I, I'm fine. I'm starting to feel better already anyway." No signs of trauma, just like the power grid had no discernible reason to blow.

"Mhm." The doctor didn't sound convinced. "What happened?"

Mistoffelees took another breath. "I... I'm not entirely sure," he said again.

A brow rose. "Your friend ends up bleeding out on the hospital steps with you unconscious beside him and you do not know what happened?"

Mistoffelees raised his paws and then swallowed. He really had to wash those. He let them fall again. "Alright, I know somewhat of what happened but not entirely how I ended up passed out."

Cohen nodded slightly. "Well, what did happen?" He glanced at Jenny who slipped out to make sure somecat had remembered to call the police

Another breath and Mistoffelees shrugged. "Threats. Gang violence."

"...That is possibly the vaguest answer I have ever gotten in this town and that is saying a lot."

Mistoffelees spread his hands and shrugged. "What can I say, I have a talent."

"Mhm, well, if you wish to see him I can allow you into his room, as long as you do not wake him."

Mistoffelees nodded quickly. "Please."

"Are you suffering from any dizziness?"

"Not anymore," Mistoffelees said, considering for a moment. "Just when I first woke up. Still feel a little... off though, but a whole lot better."

"Are you going to be steady on your feet?"

"I... don't know," Mistoffelees said. "I can try." Cohen moved over and offered the black cat his paw. Mistoffelees looked at that for a moment, and finally took it, standing. "Also," he said, voice shuddering a little. "Is there a sink between here and there?"

Doc hesitated and nodded, preparing himself for the fight with the police that would likely evoke. "Da."

"...Thank you."

"Mhm." The Russian Blue led the other cat out of the room and down the hall toward where Coricopat was. Mistoffelees followed him, swaying a little and then regaining his feet, having no problems by the time they were down the hall. The doctor watched the black cat carefully, ready to support him should there be need of it. They reached Cori's hall and Cohen nodded to a door to their left. "There is a restroom. Your friend's room is three doors down on the right."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Thank you, really, so much."

"It is what I am here for. I will be in to check on him in a while."

Mistoffelees nodded, "Alright," he said and then went into the bathroom.

o.o.o.o

Munkustrap rose, stretching. "Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning. It's getting late and I think I'm switching words in my reports..."

Sonya nodded from where he was still bent over the report. "It is getting rather late," he murmured, reaching out a hand and trying to find his cup of coffee without looking up.

At the door, Marion glanced around the station as he entered, going to the nearest officer. "I need help," he said.

Alonzo blinked at the young Siamese. "What kind of help?"

"I don't know, some kind of help, things to report, stuff like that!" Marion snapped, on edge and his tail lashing behind him.

Alonzo considered him before turning and scanning the mostly deserted station. "Oi, Vlask," he said. "Kit in trouble."

Munkustrap pushed the cup closer to Vlask's hand. "Sonya, you're being paged. Good luck."

Sonya blinked at him. "I'm sorry, do you think that means you get to leave?" he asked, taking a long drink. "Stay here," he muttered, rising and walking over. "What's the problem here?" he asked, looking the kit in question over.

Marion tensed, taking in the other's appearance. "Sonya Vlask," he said, the irony ready to kill him. "You can't be serious."

"Ummm..." Sonya blinked at him. "Yes?"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, picking up his coat. "Good night, Vlask."

Sonya made a motion for him to sit back down. Marion glanced at the other, taking in his appearance. "Oh, you can't be serious," he repeated again. "You two are totally those two officers who were stupid enough to be seen at the docks by the Siamese's guys weren't you?"

Munkustrap looked at Sonya, frowning. He was not sticking around if he could help it. "Well now that you know who we are, who are you?"

Marion looked them over and shook his head. "Right, okay, I came here, I'm pretty much screwed anyway. Want any information on the Siamese?"

Sonya blinked at him, and blinked again. "Sit down," he said, motioning over to his desk. Munkustrap' brows rose and he finally did sit, rather than leave. "Right, so, what now?" Sonya asked, pulling out notes.

"The Siamese, controls the docks, etcetera, etcetera," Marion waved a hand. "Pretty much my father. Name of Genghis Selkirk."

"Wait, your father?" Munkustrap asked.

Marion nodded."Yeah."

"And you're here now because?" Munkustrap continued.

Marion growled. "Because I'm sick to death of it! Living in that damn house with him, do you really think I wouldn't want out?" Not to mention he'd heard most of what had gone on earlier that night, and there was something about the black tom he'd barely seen that made him feel so sick with the situation he couldn't stay in the house any longer.

"Whoa, slow down kid, I never said that, was just wondering why now," the silver tabby held his paws up.

Marion looked at him and shrugged. "He kidnapped some more people. Threats, the usual. I just..." Sonya was busy writing notes and looked up at that

"Needed to get out." Munkustrap nodded slightly.

Marion nodded just as Alonzo reappeared. "Oi, Vlask, there's been a stabbing at the hospital."

Sonya blinked at him. "Now?" he demanded.

"Yeah, two toms found passed out on the doorstep of the hospital. One, a mottled tom with stab wounds and a small black cat with no real injuries that were found," Alonzo read off the brief report. "Go check it out."

"A little busy at the moment," Sonya started to snap before taking in Marion's expression. "What?"

"That sounds an awful lot like the two toms he had tonight," Marion replied and sighing, Sonya rose.

"Alright, alright," he muttered.

"Mottled..." Munkustrap was on his feet almost as soon as Alonzo had finished the description, holding his hand out for the report.

Alonzo blinked and handed it over. "No names on either of them, but the Mottled one's about 5'10 and the black one 5'4."

"Shit. Vlask, you set to go?"

Sonya blinked. "I guess," he said and looked at Marion. "You're coming with us," he said and the kit nodded. Munkustrap was pulling his coat on and heading for the door. Sonya blinked after him, shrugging on his own coat and Marion trailing behind him.

They reached the car and Munkustrap opened the passenger side, knowing he shouldn't drive for the sake of not breaking speed laws or anything like that. Sonya raised a brow at that and got into the driver's seat, Marion slipping into the back.

They got there quickly enough. Munkustrap got out, waiting for the other two before entering the hospital.

Sensing his urgency, Sonya got out, Marion following their example and they entered rather quickly. Sonya walked up to the desk. "Excuse me, we're here for two cats that came in a bit ago, one with a stab wound...?"

The nurse looked up. "Oh, of course. Follow me." She rose, leading the way down the hall with the three toms trailing behind her. She stopped motioning them into the room.

Sonya glanced at the other two before entering, taking stock of the cat on the bed and the smaller cat curled up in the chair beside the bed, who was actually awake. Mistoffelees glanced up when they entered, frowning slightly. Munkustrap came in behind Sonya, sighing heavily when he saw the cat in the bed.

Mistoffelees blinked at them. "Do you want something?" he asked.

Sonya nodded. "Well, stab wounds, tend to investigate things like that," he glanced over at Munkustrap. "Something wrong, Hollister?"

Mistoffelees' eyebrows rose at that last name, giving the tabby another look. Marion planted himself by the door, not intending to move or say much unless asked.

"Well, I'm wondering why I didn't hear about this before finding out that Zimmerman had been stabbed."

Mistoffelees and Sonya both blinked at him. "Zimmerman?" Sonya asked.

"Find out about what?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well, something tells me that you didn't go for a walk and this happen. Meaning my brother likely knew you were missing."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Ah, I thought that last name was the same."

At that moment the door opened again on Admetus and Macavity. Munkustrap turned at the sound of the door opening. "Speak of the devil."

Macavity blinked. "'Straps? Damn you guys move fast."

"Saves us a lot of trouble," Admetus muttered, before moving to the side opposite the door of Marion but in much the same position.

"Would have moved faster if you'd actually gotten a hold of me earlier."

Mac shrugged. "Sorry," he muttered, not really meaning it. Mistoffelees looked at all of them and back to Cori, who was still sleeping. "How is he?" Mac asked, quickly moving over to the bed.

"Alive," Mistoffelees replied, drawing his knees a little closer to his chest.

"Should have waited, idiot," Mac told him quietly and Mistoffelees hissed at him.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked,

Mistoffelees glanced away from Mac back to the others and considered what exactly to say at that point. Munkustrap looked to Vlask, he wasn't in the habit of repeating himself.

The door opened again and Doctor Cohen stepped in. "What on earth are all of you doing in here?" Mistoffelees glanced up at him in something akin to relief.

Sonya turned. "We were told there was a stabbing and came to investigate."

"He's my flat mate," Mac replied.

"Wonderful, good to know. The only cat besides myself and Mr. Zimmerman allowed to be in here is him," he nodded toward Mistoffelees. "The rest of you are leaving. Now."

Mac opened his mouth to protest and decided against it.

Sonya however was more peeved. "Excuse me? We need to conduct an investigation here."

"Which you can do tomorrow."

"But," Sonya protested.

"But nothing. I will not have my patients agitated or awakened."

Sonya opened his mouth again and Marion had slipped out of the door, Mac glancing at Cori and Mistoffelees one more time before leaving as well.

"Out." The doctor reiterated.

Munkustrap hesitated, "When can we come tomorrow?"

"Eleven," Cohen returned shortly.

Sonya blinked. "Seriously? Come on! We have to run an investigation here!"

"Yes, and I have to make sure that they get rest."

Sonya nearly growled at him. "Fine," he snapped.

"See you at eleven."

"Are you sure that-" the larger tom started to protest.

"Da."

Mistoffelees watched the exchange quietly and Sonya finally turned and left. Munkustrap hesitated a moment longer, but followed Sonya. Admetus watched everyone leaving, giving the pair another look over.

Cohen looked at Admetus. "You too."

Admetus crossed his arms, leaning a little farther back. "Just a couple things first?"

"For me or them?"

"One for them, one for you," Admetus answered. "Well, for the black one really."

Cohen glanced at Mistoffelees for his consent. Mistoffelees shrugged. "Sure," he said. "What?"

Admetus looked him over. "So you're the whole fuss then? Magical cat and all that?" Mistoffelees' ears flattened. "Just one question then. If I help you, if I take you underground, will it be worth it at all to me?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Exchange one threat for another?" he snarled.

"I'm not threatening you," Admetus answered. "I'm saying I want your help, and am offering you protection from the Siamese and your uncle for it."

"Is that blackmail?" Mistoffelees asked, still distrustful.

"No, an offer," Admetus answered. "Sleep on it, talk it over, I don't care. But know Macavity came to me for help, and I'd like to offer it to you."

"I... I'll think about it." Admetus inclined his head and turned back to Cohen.

Cohen had watched the exchange carefully. "Yes?"

Admetus looked him over and motioned him to the hall. "By the way, I'm posting guards here for you two tonight, alright? We'll talk in the morning."

Mistoffelees nodded, curling up in the chair a bit more. Cohen looked toward the other two cats again and then nodded, heading toward the hall. Admetus glanced around the hallway. Macavity was waiting against the far wall, phone out as he was texting Victoria. He glanced up when they came out.

"Well?" Cohen asked.

Admetus turned to doctor. "I'm serious about having men around tonight," he said. "That cat has a third of the city after him."

"At least a third. Thank you."

"Two thirds. Sorry, two thirds. And, yeah, well, he needs it as much as the hospital pretty much does," Admetus ran a hand through his headfur.

Cohen nodded. "Indeed. Still, thank you."

"Welcome," Admetus said. "Otherwise, things still good?"

Cohen nodded. "Other than this, pretty much normal."

"Good," Admetus said, nodding. "Well, you probably want us out of your fur too then."

Cohen nodded a bit. "Yes, I will see you later."

Nodding, Admetus motioned to Mac and turned to leave, the ginger tabby following him.

o.o.o.o

Cori stirred quite a while later. "Hm?" Since the others had left, Mistoffelees had actually curled up on the edge of the hospital bed, careful to not actually bump the other or any of the different instruments in the area. Coricopat 's eyes flickered open. "Where...?"

"Hospital," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"…How?"

"Well, I don't have healing magic," Mistoffelees said, voice still quiet. "Do seem to be able to teleport though."

Cori glanced down at him, offering him a faint smile. "Well, that's good to know."

Mistoffelees nodded, taking a shuddering breath. "Yeah. Let's never find something out like that out that way again, oaky?"

"I'm good with that plan," the mottled tom returned dryly.

"Okay," Mistoffelees said, reaching out a careful paw and resting it against Cori's cheek. "Everlasting cat..."

Cori's paw came up to cover Mistoffelees'. "I'm alright."

"Like h-hell..."

Cori turned his head a little to kiss Mistoffelees' palm. "Alright then, I will be."

Mistoffelees took a shuddering breath, shifting a little closer. "Alright, alright, you will be..."

Cori shifted, careful not to disturb the IV in his arm, so that Mistoffelees could come nearer. Mistoffelees took stock of that, and very carefully shifted forward again, wrapping one arm light around Cori's chest, far above the stab wound. Cori's arm lowered enough to wrap around Mistoffelees' shoulder, rubbing his arm gently. "We'll get this figured out, alright?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said. "Though, god, that meant nothing then..." he paused, considering. "You know Admetus?"

"I...vaguely know of him, yes."

Mistoffelees ran his paw across Cori's cheek. "He said he wants to offer me protection. Mac went to him apparently when he found us missing. I-I don't know though... from my uncle and from Genghis he said but I-I…"

Cori gently took Mistoffelees' paw in his, massaging it quietly. "But?"

"I don't want to trade one cat trying to use me for another," he said quietly. "Even if that's the only choice. I don't want to go from the frying pan into the fire."

Coricopat bit his lip. "I would say...that if Mac trusts him he's probably good to his words. I think I've only met the cat once or twice, myself, but again if Mac trusts him."

Mistoffelees nodded slightly. "He, he at least said to think about it, which is clearly far more than Genghis but still I just... I don't know and that scares me."

"Perhaps it is best to actually speak with him about what he wants out of it, no cat functions without some sort of ulterior motive, so just to keep that in mind."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, I will just..." he tilted his head on the pillow. "Just still..."

Cori nodded. "Did he give you any sort of out?"

Mistoffelees considered. "I don't know. He said it wasn't a threat or blackmail, but an offer... but if I say no, I don't know how he'll react or god knows what would happen to me with, what is it, two thirds or more of the underworld after me?"

The mottled tom considered. "It may be the best option."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, his paw still gently stroking Cori's face. "It probably is." Cori looked down at him offering him a flickering smile. Mistoffelees' returning smile was shaky and his face crumpled slightly. "I-I..."

Cori leaned down very slightly to kiss Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees shifted up his body to lean into the kiss without leaning against the other's actual body or wounds. Cori's paw, the one on Mistoffelees' arm, moved to massage the back of the other cat's neck. Tilting his head further, Mistoffelees pressed harder into the kiss, still feeling frightened and on edge from earlier, needing to be reassured. Cori managed a purr into the kiss, more in reassurance than anything. He wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Mistoffelees pulled back slightly at that, giving him a soft smile. Cori returned the smile gently. "I love you, Mistoffelees."

The corners of Mistoffelees' mouth twitched. "Oh god, Cori..."

"Hm?"

"I thought you were dying," he said softly. "And I couldn't do anything and I was so terrified and I just..."

"I know, shh. I'm going to be alright. Thanks to you." He drew the smaller cat as close as his wound would allow, rubbing his back gently.

"I know, I know," Mistoffelees said, leaning his head into the motion. "But I just keep... seeing it, and feeling like it and I... I love you."

"I love you too, so very much. I'm not leaving you."

"Almost did though," Mistoffelees said quietly, catching one of Cori's paws with his. "But, but we'll be alright, yeah?"

Cori took a calming breath and nodded. "Yes, we will." Mistoffelees smiled softly at him, leaning forward for another light kiss before settling down, keeping Cori's paw in his. Cori lay back, still holding Mistoffelees close. He wasn't going anywhere, but Mistoffelees...

Mistoffelees took another long breath, moving his other arm to sling across Cori's chest, holding the other between them. "Should sleep," he mumbled finally, both needing it and reluctant to do so.

"Mhm. Sounds like a good idea to me..."

"I love you," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"I love you too."

Mistoffelees nodded, settling down farther, letting out a huffed breath and drifting off to sleep. Cori lay awake for quite a while longer, but gradually drifted off to sleep.

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone unlocked her apartment door, stepping inside and closing it behind her, it had been a late night, and she was glad to be home finally. Growltiger was spread out over her couch, flipping through one of the magazines he had found on her coffee table. "Hey, milady."

She startled, her hand going to her chest. " _Cat_ , Tiger, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said, rolling a shoulder and not sounding sorry at all. "Long night then?"

"Had to make sure everything was closed up."

He nodded. "How long you going to keep doing that anyway?"

"How long are we going to stay unmarried?"

He blinked and chuckled at that. "Touché."

She stood in the doorway, her winter coat still on, paw on hip. "So what're you doing here tonight?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"...Alright..." She came the rest of the way in, shedding the coat and dropping it on one of the chairs.

"Hear you've been having fun out dancing," he said. "And how is dear little Sonya doing?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I go out every Thursday you know that."

"Sure, but that's only half the question."

"He was there, he's a decent dancer." Growltiger didn't look terribly impressed with that. "What?"

"Sure, we'll go with that," he replied. "Just happened to be there. This is Sonya, milady, I've never heard of him and club in the same sentence."

"Well, I wouldn't know one way or the other. I do have to ask why you were having me followed."

"Oh, I was hardly doing that," Growltiger drawled.

"And why don't I believe that."

"Please, one of my spies just happened to be there in their off hours and thought I might like to know."

"Right. What's it matter anyhow? I was having fun with friends."

He shrugged. "Certainly. I was just wondering if you were aware of the delicate situations Sonya Vlask tends to find himself in."

"And what situations are those, Tiger?"

Growltiger shrugged. "He's an idiot. You know he tried to bring me up on corruption charges once?"

"An idiot, or just someone who knows you too well?"

Growltiger raised his brows at that. "Alright, an idealist fool who doesn't understand how the system works."

She nodded slightly. "Fair enough. That doesn't mean I won't talk to him if I see him."

Growltiger shrugged. "Doesn't get too involved, milady."

"I would hardly call a conversation and a single dance involved, Tiger."

He raised both his paws, inclining his head. "Fair enough. Just a friendly warning in case you were considering anything."

"Oh for the love of...I am a grown queen and I am capable of making my own decisions."

A brow twitched and he nodded. "Indeed you are."

Her jaw tensed at his tone. "It's late, I think it's time you left."

He remained seated for several long moments, blinking at her, before scowling and rising. "Fine."

"Good night, Growltiger." He scowled again and slammed the door on his way out.

She pulled her curtains shut and started systematically shutting off her lights in the main room so it would appear she was headed to bed. After waiting for a long while she slipped back through the main room, picking up her coat, and left, careful to avoid routes out of the building most likely to be watched, though really...She growled softly under her breath.

o.o.o.o

Sonya approached the door to his apartment, tired and trying to keep his eyes open enough to actually unlock the door, Marion trailing quietly behind him.

Griddlebone arrived at about that moment. "Sonya."

His head whipped around and Marion blinked at the new arrival. "Griddlebone...?" Sonya asked, blinking. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You...now?" he asked, glancing down at his watch.

"It's important." She finally noticed Marion. "Who's the kit?"

Marion narrowed his eyes slightly at her and Sonya blinked again. "He's an informant that came through," he said finally and shrugged. She was the Commish's fiancé, might as well not try to hide things. "Says he's the Siamese's kid."

"You make it sound like I'm lying," Marion observed.

She paled very slightly, looking at Marion. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he said, blinking. "Why?"

"A-and you're Genghis Selkirk's son."

Both Sonya and Marion's eyebrows shot up. "How did you know that was the Siamese?" Sonya asked. "We'd been trying to find that out for weeks!" He glanced at Marion. "That was his name that you told us, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I...used to live in the dock area," she replied.

"So do a lot of people!" Sonya insisted.

"Then you haven't asked the right cats," came her sharp reply.

He frowned at her, and Marion looked confused. "Alright, so I'm his son. That matter anything to you, lady?"

"I..." She paused a long moment and then shook her head. "I'm just surprised to see you...here of all places."

He frowned even more. "Why?"

"Because your father is...rather jealously protective of cats of use to him."

Marion narrowed his eyes. "You sound like you know him rather well then." Sonya glanced between the two of them, agreeing with Marion quietly.

Her ears flickered back. "I did," she responded shortly

"Did?" Marion prompted. "What, you ran out of use to him or something?"

"Something like that."

He frowned even more at her, looking her over. "... How old are  _you_  then lady?"

"I...hardly think that's relevant."

He frowned at her, looking her over. "I don't know, I'm starting to think it might be, if you're expression on finding out my age and father is anything to go by."

She looked him over for a long moment and then shrugged. "Fine, yes. I was with your father years ago, it was a better idea to leave than wait for him to grow bored with me."

Sonya glanced between the two of them, his brain far too tired to make much or any sense of the conversation.

"Leave anything behind?" Marion snapped, realization starting to creep in.

Her ears flickered back, her green eyes narrowing slightly. "I could hardly take you with me."

Marion gaped at her and Sonya finally understood what the hell was going on. "So you just left me, with  _him_?" Marion snarled. "What the hell made it so you could hardly take me...? Your damn reputation?"

Her lips drew back in a snarl, "Yes, because living with Genghis Selkirk for going on three years does so much for one's reputation to begin with."

"Then what the hell made you leave me?" he yelled and Sonya blinked between them be abruptly getting his keys out and unlocking the door.

"Both of you, in," he said, pointing with one arm. Griddlebone hesitated, glancing at the door to the apartment and then back the way she'd come. "Now," Sonya nearly growled. Marion wasn't going to move before the queen did though.

She glanced at the other cat and then nodded slightly, slipping past him into the apartment. Marion swallowed and followed, Sonya entering last and closing and locking the door behind him, ushering them into the small living room. The white queen remained standing, still thinking she really ought to go home.

"Alright," Sonya said, glancing between them. "So, you're his mother," he said, pointing between the two of them a couple times.

She nodded slightly. "Mhm."

Sonya crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, more shocked by that than anything else. "Great."

Marion looked her over again. "Well, lovely to see you then  _mother_."

Her jaw tensed a bit. "Good to see he didn't completely ruin you."

He snarled at her. "Oh really?"

"Mm." She looked around, considering before glancing at Sonya. "I actually did come to speak with you briefly." Marion gaped at her a moment, nearly snarling again.

"Oh?" Sonya asked warily.

"Growltiger was waiting for me when I got home from work tonight."

Sonya blinked. "... So?"

"So...apparently he's been having me followed...again. I was careful to lose the tail tonight."

"Sorry for that but does it matter to me...?" Sonya blinked at her.

"Said tail saw us dancing."

Sonya blinked at the queen. "Oh, he...  _what_?"

"Saw us dancing."

"Great," Sonya muttered. "Just... great. Though, honestly..." he shrugged. "Will he do anything with that?"

"I...don't know."

He blinked. "Wait, Growltiger is making a fuss at you for dancing with me and you  _came to my apartment_?"

"I said I lost the damn tail."

Sonya's paws came up as he tried not to freak out. "Okay, okay, great."

"I should go before they stop looking, though..."

He swallowed and nodded.

"So that's just it?" Marion asked after a moment. "Just leaving again?"

Her jaw tensed and she turned to face him again. "And what would you have me do? Make sure both you and the cat who's apparently taken you in are both in danger?"

"Already in danger," Marion said in reply. "Just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know!" he snapped. "Just... just at least answer me what the hell you were thinking when you walked away."

"I was thinking it was the best thing to do at the time. I couldn't take you with me, because you would have ended up back with your father anyway and I would likely have been dead." She replied sharply. He stared at her a moment longer before just sinking down on the couch and burying his head in his paws. Her ears flickered and she hesitated, glancing between him and the door.

Sonya had long since taken a step back and out of the conversation.

"I..." She bit her lip. "I would have taken you with me if I could, but..."

He finally glanced up at her over his paws, eyes still bitter. "Sure."

Her ears lay back a bit. "I..." She glanced at Sonya and then back at Marion. Sonya raised his paws and shook his head but Marion had looked away again. She sighed, looking to Sonya. "Take care." A glance at Marion. "Both of you." She hesitated a moment longer before heading to the door.

Marion glanced at her as she left but didn't say anything. "Take care," Sonya murmured.

The white queen slipped out of the apartment and returned to her own place, circuitously.

Sonya looked over Marion. "You can have the bed if you want," he said finally and when it looked like the kit was going to protest shrugged. "I'm probably not going to get much sleep anyway, and the couch is comfy enough if I do." Marion swallowed, nodded, and slipped out.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees blinked himself awake slowly, head not hurting so much as just expressing its displeasure with him. He blinked against the whiteness of the room, and the somewhat strange position he was sleeping in before remembering where they were and why.

Cori stirred a few minutes later, blinking slowly as he woke. It took a moment to process where he was, but the warmth of the cat curled beside him was a welcome anchor to at least a certain level of safety and reality. "Morning."

"Morning," Mistoffelees mumbled, still waking up, himself. Cori sighed softly, gently brushing his fingers over the tips of Mistoffelees' ears with a slight smile. Mistoffelees' ear flickered even as he smiled at that. "Good to see you," he murmured.

"And you."

Mistoffelees smiled again and pushed himself back slightly to stretch without hitting Cori at all or disturbing any of his injuries or IV. Cori watched him quietly for a moment. "You're amazing you know that?"

Mistoffelees glanced over at him in surprise. "I... no?"

"Well, you are."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment before letting out a long breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but really it's just the truth."

"I... how?"

"I'm dosed up on pain-killers and you want me to qualify a compliment?" He chuckled a bit at that. "Because you go through hell and you're still managing life alright."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at the first bit, though his brows drew together a little at the second. "Well, somewhat," he said, brushing a hand over Cori's face. "I don't know, it just seems that... moping or what have you wouldn't do me much good and if I... don't have much time, then I'd hate to waste it."

Cori's ears flickered a bit at that, but he nodded slightly. "I'd say that proves my point."

Mistoffelees paused and then settled back down to curl around Cori as carefully as he could. "Oh. Alright."

Cori's arm moved to drape around Mistoffelees' shoulders again. "I love you."

Mistoffelees nuzzled a little closer, kissing Cori's shoulder from where he was laying. "I love you too."

There was a soft tap at the door before Doctor Cohen opened it to check on them. Mistoffelees turned his head slightly, but otherwise didn't move. The doctor's brow arched at the sight of Mistoffelees curled up next to the other cat. "I just wanted to check and see how you are doing, and remind you that those two officers will likely be here in a little under a half an hour."

Mistoffelees blushed slightly and nodded. "Alright..." he paused. "Do you need me to move?"

He considered and then shook his head. "No, I think you are fine there." The Russian Blue came over, checking the monitors and IV.

Cori finally spoke. "Officers? I think I missed something..."

Mistoffelees turned back to Cori. "Oh, right, when you were out we had... quite the number of guests. Including two officers who were here to investigate the stabbing wound... Doctor Cohen kicked them out last night. I think..." he paused. "I think one of them was Mac's brother."

Coricopat 's brow rose. "Munkustrap?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, I think that sounds about right."

"Interesting."

"Yes, well interesting or not they are coming by around eleven to ask about how you got the wounds," Cohen told them.

Mistoffelees sighed, wishing he could burrow more into the blankets. Cori sighed as well. "Of course they are..."

Mistoffelees shrugged a shoulder. "Well, it's to be expected..."

"I suppose that's true."

Cohen glanced between them. Mistoffelees looked back up at Cohen. "Hm?" The doctor glanced at him from where he was checking over the dosage rate of the IV. Mistoffelees shrugged slightly, watching the other quietly. He finally stepped back. "You are in for quite a while of recovery, but given proper care and rest you should be fine."

Cori nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "Is there anything in particular to watch out for? I mean, beside more knifes, but in recovery and all that? Or, any estimate on how long...?"

"Nothing too strenuous, it would be best to give the wound plenty of time to heal. Ideally bed rest for a while yet, as to time for a full recovery? It depends on the situation, a couple weeks at the shortest."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Alright, thanks."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees raised a brow, recognizing Cori's usual response from the doctor.

"Is there anything else?" Cohen asked.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, thank you." Mistoffelees paused for a moment. "Though, last night, it seemed like you knew Admetus a little."

The Russian Blue paused, his hand on the doorknob. "Yes, a bit."

"I," Mistoffelees paused and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Can you tell me anything about him?" Cori glanced at Mistoffelees with a soft frown and the removal of the contact, but stayed quiet.

"You will need to be a bit more specific than that."

Mistoffelees reached a hand back, gently resting it against Cori's arm. "I just... he offered me protection, but I have no idea what that means. Just, I don't know, what's he like? How likely is he to, I don't know, abuse that or... something?"

"He is unlikely to abuse that, he is...a unique cat but he is true to his word and once he has given you his protection will hold up his end of the bargain."

Mistoffelees considered that, biting his lip. "I, alright."

"It may well be a good idea, if only for a time."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said. "That... is somewhat reassuring."

"Well, consider it anyhow," he remarked as he slipped out.

Mistoffelees turned back to Cori, looking him over. The mottled tom arched a brow, "Hm?" Mistoffelees smiled at him even as he sighed heavily, folding back down. "You alright?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Well, no, but I'm decent enough." The black tom reached out a paw to rest it against Cori's cheek, sighing again softly. "But I don't know, I figure things are more balanced than they have been and I..."

"And?"

"And you're here, and I love you."

"I love you too, so very much."

Mistoffelees took a breath and let it out a little shakily, as if half in laughter and half in shock. He leaned forward after that, giving the mottled tom a gentle kiss. Cori returned the kiss, gently, a soft purr in his throat. After a moment, Mistoffelees offered up a small purr as well. Cori's paw moved up to run down Mistoffelees' spine.

Mistoffelees pulled back a breath, giving a shaky laugh. "You need to rest, remember?"

Cori smirked a bit at that. "I suppose I ought to listen to what the doctor says while he can still check up on me, hm?"

That startled a laugh out of Mistoffelees and he raised his brows. "Yeah, might be something of a plan..."

Coricopat sighed a bit. "Oh very well."

"Doesn't mean anything later though..."

The mottled tom chuckled. "True."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly, leaning in for another quick kiss before pulling back. Cori let out a soft sound of protest at the withdrawal, but turned his attention toward the door at another soft tap. Mistoffelees turned as well, seriously considering at least sitting up before the door swung open and Sonya stood on the other side, thermos of coffee in one paw.

Munkustrap's brow rose, catching sight of Cori and Mistoffelees. Cori grimaced a bit, utilizing the remote to set the hospital bed up a bit. Mistoffelees pushed himself up and back, sitting cross legged on the end of the bed. Cori looked the two cats over, nodding slightly to Munkustrap. "I take it to mean you two are the officers the doctor mentioned?"

Sonya glanced between them and discarded it as hardly the strangest thing he'd seen lately. "Yes," he said. "Now then, who stabbed you?" Mistoffelees blinked at the abruptness of the question.

Cori's brows rose sharply at that and Munkustrap sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall he was leaning against. Marion had followed them in, taking up about the same position he had the night before.

"Who stabbed me?" Cori repeated. "How tactful."

Sonya glared at him. "My patience seems to have disappeared. Who stabbed you?"

Coricopat 's eyes narrowed, responding through clenched teeth. "Some cat working for the Siamese. Heard the name 'Harry' used."

Sonya glanced over at Marion. "Harry Jacobi," the smaller Siamese responded. Sonya blinked at him for a moment and then shuddered.

Cori glanced at the kit, but stayed quiet. Sans direct questions he wasn't inclined to communicate with cops. Sonya swallowed. "Right. How and why?" Mistoffelees covered the bottom half of his face with his paws, a little shocked at the other.

"How? Honestly? With a knife."

Sonya blinked at him, a little unimpressed. "Right. Well, circumstances, anything, come on... why did he stab you and how did you get in that situation."

"I was being utilized as a threat," came the clipped response.

Sonya blinked at him. "Threat?"

"Leverage, threat, it amounts to the same thing."

"Threat to who and how?" Sonya asked, irritation rising.

"What do you bloody well mean, 'how'?"

"How would stabbing you be a threat to someone else, and who was it, and if you don't start bloody answering my questions I'm dragging you down to the damn station." Munkustrap cleared his throat sharply at that, considering that that was probably not something that would be permissible.

Coricopat's grey eyes narrowed again. "I mean that they informed my boyfriend that I was a distraction and stabbed me in front of him." He snarled. "Happy?"

"Ye-I, no," Sonya blinked. "Happy you answered the question, but..." he blinked in confusion. Mistoffelees had remained silent through the exchange, ear flickering. Sonya turned to him. "You're the boyfriend, then?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "... Yeah.'

A soft growl of warning from Cori, his eyes not leaving Sonya. Sonya blinked back over to Cori at the growl. "Excuse me?" he asked.

He'd evened out his expression and just looked at the other cat. "Hm?"

"You just growled at me," Sonya protested, stating the obvious.

"At you? Not really, about you, yes."

Sonya blinked at him. "What?"

"Nevermind, it's not important."

Sonya blinked at him again before returning to Mistoffelees. "Right. Why were you being threatened then?"

Mistoffelees was about to open his mouth when the door opened again and Admetus entered, Macavity trailing behind him. Munkustrap glanced toward them, sighing a bit. Great.

Macavity grinned at his brother and Admetus looked around. Sonya frowned at him. "And who the hell are you again?"

"Admetus Richards," the other cat said with a grin, holding out his paw as Sonya's face paled. Even Marion's eyes snapped over to the other at that. Munkustrap' brows shot up and he darted a look of complete shock at his brother. Oh this just got better...

Marion glanced back at the pair on the bed, taking note of the fact neither looked terribly surprised. Sonya just blinked at the other before woodenly reaching forward and shaking the paw. "N-nice to me-meet you."

Admetus' smile only widened. "Indeed, Officer Vlask and Officer Hollister," he said, nodding at both of them. Mac raised both eyebrows at his brother and grinned.

Munkustrap, determining that after this little to nothing Mac did could probably surprise him, nodded in return. "Mr. Richards."

Admetus nodded at both of them again before turning to the two on the bed. "And how are you two doing today?"

Cori looked him over. "Been better, but been worse."

Admetus raised a brow and turned to Mistoffelees. "And you?"

Mistoffelees considered him for a long moment. "Fine."

Sonya looked between all of them. "Alright, somecat is eventually going to have to explain what the hell is going on here."

Cori looked the other cat over. "So you can put it in your report and let your commissioner read it? Right."

Sonya frowned at him. "Any other options around?"

Munkustrap considered for a long moment before speaking to Mistoffelees. "Would you care to tell us why you and your uncle had such a falling out?"

"Uncle?" Sonya asked, looking at the silver tabby in confusion.

"Same reason the Siamese wanted to threaten me."

"Can either of you give a straight answer?" Sonya snapped.

"No," Mistoffelees replied shortly.

"It would help us know what we're up against, since it'll be our necks on the line if our boss finds out that we didn't tell him it was  _you_ ," Munkustrap said from his position.

Mistoffelees considered the silver tabby for a long moment. Before he could answer, Sonya said, "No, seriously, whose nephew is he?"

Munkustrap arched an eyebrow at that. "Jones'."

Sonya blinked at him, a slow look of horror emerging on his face. "...Oh."

Mistoffelees considered them for a moment before looking away again. Admetus considered the two cops and the Siamese kit standing to the side, one brow raised. "Well, you might as well just spit it out," he told Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees' eyes snapped back over to him. Cori glanced toward Admetus frowning very slightly at that suggestion, but simply twined his paw with Mistoffelees' in silent support.

Mistoffelees glanced down at that, smiling at him faintly. "If anyone has any decent suggestions for how to just spit out your a magical cat, I'm ready to take them."

"You just did," Admetus said with a smile.

"Phrasing it as a question makes it sound better."

Munkustrap paled a bit at that. "Well, that does explain a lot." Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded.

"That's just... stories, right?" Sonya asked, voice small.

Cori's thumb rubbed the back of Mistoffelees' paw as he shook his head. "There are historically documented occurrences." Mistoffelees swallowed, glancing down at their paws rather than look at anyone else. He really didn't want to think about those.

"And, so, what can you do then?" Sonya asked finally, voice small.

This time Cori's growl was very definitely directed at Sonya. "I don't see that that's actually your business."

Sonya blinked at him. "Is mine though," Admetus said, raising a paw to draw attention to himself. Cori glanced in his direction and then to Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees swallowed. "We never decided that." Admetus raised a brow. "Though, alright, yeah."

Munkustrap glanced between them. "Decided what?"

Admetus smiled at him, showing all his teeth. "Whether or not he wanted my protection."

The silver tabby eyed the other cat, that was arguably the most unnerving smile he'd ever seen and he had spent his life growing up with Mac. "I see..."

Mistoffelees nearly growled at him. "Alright, alright, you never told me what the hell your protection entitled."

Admetus arched a brow. "You want to have that conversation here?"

Munkustrap glanced around the room, and considered dragging his partner out of there considering Sonya had now officially proven he had the sensitivity of your average brick, but opted to turn to his brother instead. "Mac, can I talk to you?" He nodded toward the hall.

Mac blinked over at him and shrugged. "Sure? Something you need, Munkustrap?"

The younger tom simply stepped into the hall. Mac raised a brow, glanced at Admetus and followed his brother into the hallway.

"Admetus Richards? Seriously?"

Mac blinked at him. "Yeah..."

"A mob boss, or practically. Mac, what the hell are you thinking?"

"That I wanted to be able to see my flat mate alive again?" Mac replied harshly.

Munkustrap's ears laced back. "That's quite the help you called in."

"The Siamese, 'Straps. With stuff like this no one's playing around."

He took a calming breath. "How did you even know how to get a hold of him?"

Mac paused for a long moment at that. "Well..."

"Mac..."

"How much plausible deniability do you want here, 'Straps?"

He hesitated. "Well, I'm already lying about not knowing where Jones' nephew is, and that he's magical, so..."

"You want to know you're brother's had contacts to the mob for the past ten year too then?"

"T-ten...Good God, Macavity, what the hell are you thinking?" Mac lifted his shoulders and let them fall. Munkustrap ran a hand over his face. "Damn it."

"You did ask."

"Yeah, yeah I know I did." Mac glanced away at that. "I just..." He sighed. "Great."

Mac glanced back at him. "Great?"

"Sarcasm, Mac."

"Well, no shit, 'Straps but..." he shook his head.

"Just...be careful, alright?"

"Munkustrap, I've been doing this ten years. I'm always careful."

"I know, I'm just saying."

Mac nodded, glancing down the hallway, frowning. "Erm..."

"Hm?" Munkustrap turned to look down the hall. "Shit. Mac, see what you can do about getting them out of here, I'll see if I can divert."

"Getting who out of where?" Doctor Cohen spoke, sharply from the other direction.

"Everyone in that room," Mac said, eying the police. "Sorry Doc, but we're going to have to dash."

The doctor considered protesting, but nodded. "Tell Richards to use the back way, through the ER and out the ambulance bay."

Mac blinked at that, poking his head inside. "Erm, guys?" Admetus took one look at his face and walked out of the room, looking to Cohen.

The Russian Blue glanced at the other cat. "Yes?"

"Hollister looks a little panicked."

Munkustrap was already headed down the hall to delay his superior officer. "That would be because we have company. Growltiger just arrived. Take them out the back through the ambulance bay."

"... Does that mean I get to steal an ambulance?" Admetus asked.

"No, that means that you get to borrow one, and return it in less than two hours."

"... Can I at least steal a uniform?"

"That also gets returned with the ambulance," Cohen returned before turning down the hall to follow the silver tabby.

Admetus pouted at him for a moment before nodding and ducking back in the room. "Guess what kits, time to move."

Cori looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Care to suggest how?"

"We're taking an ambulance," Admetus said with a grin, moving and wheeling Cori's bed around. "Mind moving?" He asked Mistoffelees who jumped off the bed.

Cohen caught up to Munkustrap. "Any idea how to slow him down?"

"I'm making it up as I go." He muttered, stopping just ahead of his CO. "Sir, what a surprise."

Growltiger raised a brow at the silver tabby. "Is there something you need officer...?"

"Just wondering what you're doing here, sir."  _And it's 'detective' you bastard._

"I was tipped off to the possible appearance of a missing person," Growltiger replied, giving the other an unimpressed look.

"Which?"

Growltiger only looked less impressed at that. "Mistoffelees Quaxo , Bustopher Jones' nephew."

"Oh, right, that one. Well, he's here, but the doctor was being difficult, I only found out myself a few minutes ago."

Growltiger blinked. "He's here?" he demanded. "Show me, now."

Cohen shook his head. "No."

Growltiger blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. Family only. Your officers have already caused enough disturbance with my patient."

Growltiger almost growled at him. "How dare you, I am the police commissioner of this town."

"I do not care if you are goddamned Mother Theresa. No one gets in besides family. You can post a guard at the door, but that is it."

Growltiger gaped at him. "Alright," he growled, turning to one of his officers and snapping some quick orders, much preferring the idea of snapping the Russian Blue's neck.

Doc nodded a bit, turning and heading back down the hall. Munkustrap spoke quietly. "I have some reports to file, sir, if I may?" Growltiger waved an irritated hand at him, his attention firmly on the orders he was giving. Munkustrap nodded a bit and slipped away and out of the hospital.


	16. But I Can Still Remember Feeling You

Mistoffelees sighed, glancing around the small space again as he sat on the edge of the bed. Admetus had left them there to return the ambulance, and he had said something about sending people in to grab some of their things out to the old apartment to drop them off. Cori lay, propped up on pillows, his paw twined with Mistoffelees', his thumb gently stroking the back of it.

Mistoffelees took a breath, and glanced back over at him, smiling faintly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, but honestly? Alright." Mistoffelees nodded, tilting his head to one side and leaning back slightly. "You?"

He shrugged slightly. "I wasn't the one stabbed. But, alright. The idea of holing up sounds nice now, but I'm just worried about going out of my mind." He winced slightly, thinking of Cassandra, and hoped insanity wasn't actually linked to magic. He had just meant out of boredom but...

Cori looked him over for a moment, nodding a bit. "Well, we'll have to try and stave that off, hm?"

Mistoffelees paused a moment and smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Just... different. The idea of being in hiding, not going out as often, if at all at this point..."

Mistoffelees sighed, one ear flickering at there was a sound at the door, which soon enough turned into a knock. He frowned, glancing at Cori before rising. Coricopat pushed himself up, carefully, into a slightly more upright position and grimaced at the motion.

Mistoffelees frowned at that as well, but went over to the door, checking to see who it was, and opening it when Admetus waved to him through the peep hole. "Hello kits," Admetus said, breezing inside.

"Afternoon," Cori replied.

Admetus nodded. "Well then, liking the new apartment?"

"It's nice, thank you."

He inclined his head and Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, as I said, getting some guys in to get some of your stuff. We're moving ole Macavity out too, but he won't have to go underground."

Cori nodded his understanding. "Good to know."

Admetus settled himself in one of the chairs there, giving Mistoffelees a long look. The black tom glanced between the couch and the bed before returning to where he had been sitting on the bed. "Well then," Admetus said. "I think it's fair to ask you a few questions." Mistoffelees nodded. Cori glanced toward the mob boss, but stayed quiet.

"Anything in particular?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Powers, abilities, who exactly knows, and who you've ticked off about it."

Mistoffelees frowned but nodded. "Keeping in mind I'm still only half about to control any of this, seems like lightening, telekinesis, and teleportation." He paused. "Not healing," he added softly. Cori's paw moved to seek out Mistoffelees' in reassurance. Admetus took note of that motion, and filed it away with the rest of their body language around each other.

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip and continued. "As for who knows, Jones, Victoria, my cousin, my flat mate pretty much figured it out, and a certain woman, Cassandra, and, well, everycat who had been in that hospital room."

"The Siamese and the other cats there as well," Cori remarked quietly.

Mistoffelees nodded. "It's safe to say that entire gang knows. Not sure about Jones' lackeys though."

Admetus leaned back, steepling his fingers as he considered that. "Well, you've managed to get yourself into quite the mess already, haven't you?"

Mistoffelees scowled at him. "I... yeah, alright, made quite the mess."

Admetus shrugged. "Well, what's happened has happened. Just try not to let too many others know, hm?"

Mistoffelees' scowl deepened. "I'll try my damnest not to," he said.

Admetus raised a brow and grinned. "Oh good."

Mistoffelees paused for a moment, before asking, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Admetus shrugged again. "I'm not going to force you to go on raids or anything, or get you into shoot outs if that's what you're asking, though I certainly wouldn't say  _no_  to you helping out every once and a while."

"What would that 'help' entail?" Cori asked.

Admetus shrugged. "Not sure yet. Trying to figure out how useful your powers would be to different situations. Any idea on how teleportation works? Like how many, etcetera?"

"I know it causes me to pass out," Mistoffelees deadpanned.

Cori glanced between them, seeing no reason to cut in yet.

Admetus frowned. "Well, that's not good." Mistoffelees gave him an unimpressed look. "For now, by "help" I mean pretty vaguely. Not sure if you'll be useful or not yet."

Mistoffelees' spine straightened. "Useful?"

"Well," Admetus said, raising a brow, especially when he noticed Mistoffelees' fur shimmering. "Even so, hiding you just to thumb my nose at both Jones and Genghis is worth it. If you happen to be useful? All the better."

Mistoffelees relaxed slightly at that. Cori looked Admetus over, letting his magic see if there was any lie in the other's emotions, there didn't seem to be. He nodded very slightly as though confirming it to himself.

Mistoffelees' eyes caught that motion, and he raised a brow at Cori. Admetus leaned over. "Oh, by the way, what's up with you?" he asked Cori.

"Me? How do you mean?"

"Well," Admetus glanced between them. "Not to say I mind you as a pair, but you were the one that ended up stabbed and all that. Just wondering if there's anything else with you."

"I'm Macavity 's roommate...or was. I'm seeing Mistoffelees. And no I'm not certain anything else is pertinent."

Admetus shrugged. "Fair enough." Mistoffelees glanced between them, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Why?" the mottled tom asked after a moment.

Another shrug. "I like to know what I'm getting into," he replied. "Or if there's anything I can use along the way."

A long pause as he again weighed the honesty of that, "I can read emotions."

Admetus blinked, having really not expected that. "Huh. Really? Like, how so? What's the extent of something like that?"

"Not much of an extent really. If I focus I can sometimes tell if somecat's lying, much as a lie detector would, sensing the change in their emotion though. If a thought's particularly strong, and by strong I mean the equivalent of shouted, I might pick up on it, but mostly it's the fluctuations in how someone's feeling."

Admetus nodded, considering that. "So, take you to all my business meetings, hm?"

Cori arched an eyebrow. "Once I'm able to stand we'll talk about it?"

Admetus looked him over again, arched a brow and nodded. "Indeed. Well then, gentlemen," he said, rising. "I shall leave you be, things to do, and all that. I'll see about getting you your stuff later today."

"Alright, thank you again."

He nodded, and Mistoffelees swallowed and inclined his head as well. "Thank you," he murmured.

Admetus made to tip an imaginary hat at the pair of them and sauntered out the door. Rising, Mistoffelees made sure to lock it again. Cori watched him quietly, sighing. Mistoffelees turned back to him, leaning against the door.

"We'll make it through this."

Mistoffelees arched a brow and then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah," he swallowed, glancing away. "Certainly... more affable than the other two options, huh?"

"More honest too, if I had to take a guess," Coricopat said.

Mistoffelees glanced over at him. "A guess? You were reading him, weren't you?"

"I was, but I haven't read the others. Certainly the best of the options."

Mistoffelees nodded, paused for a moment before he went to the small kitchen, the other side of the apartment where the bed was in the alcove. "There was some food back here. Are you hungry at all?"

"A bit."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Kay, good." He slipped into the kitchen, hunting around for something to make... he hadn't eaten yet but his stomach was still rebelling at the idea.

"You're planning to eat something too, yes?"

Mistoffelees popped his head back out, smiling wryly at Cori. "Yeah," he said softly. "I'll figure out something."

"Alright."

Mistoffelees sighed, going back to the kitchen and popping back out a little later with food. He handed Cori one plate, keeping the one with toast and applesauce for himself. Cori took the plate with a quiet thank you and a glance at Mistoffelees' plate. Mistoffelees shrugged. "At this point be glad I'm eating anything."

"Fair enough."

Mistoffelees poked at the food, eating almost all of it before setting the plate aside. There was a knock on the door about the same time as Cori set aside his own plate. Mistoffelees jumped, before standing and blinking in shock at seeing... Jerrie on the other side, slowly opening the door. "Um... hi?"

"Hey, 'Metus sent me with y' stuff."

"Metu...s?" Mistoffelees blinked, processing that. "Wait, what?"

"Look, y' gonna let me in or not, Misto?" Mistoffelees took a step to the side, holding the door open. Jerrie stepped in, setting down the duffels he was carrying. "Macavity's keepin' some of it with him, f' now, so I'll be goin' t' get some more, so's he doesn't have t' deal with as much when 'e moves. Anythin' specific I should grab for y'all?"

"I, I just had the two suitcases anyway," Mistoffelees said, ears flickering. "One of which you already got."

"Kay." He glanced toward Cori.

"There's a couple of books...and my computer."

"Traceable," Jerrie returned promptly.

"I have never in my life been traced on a computer."

Mistoffelees was still staring at Jerrie in numb shock, but he managed to crack a slight smile at Cori's last line.

Jerrie rolled his eyes. "I'll check with 'Metus about that, but if I c'n swing it I'll get it."

Mistoffelees shook his head, trying to put his thoughts back together. "Know him well then?"

Jer shrugged. "Well enough."

Mistoffelees sighed, running a paw through his headfur. "... Great."

"What?" the torbie asked, looking the shorter tom over.

He shook his head slightly. "Just surprised is all. Shouldn't be by this point I guess..."

Jerrie shrugged. "Ain't somethin' I go 'round broadcastin'"

Mistoffelees twitched his shoulders upward. "Fair enough."

"Anythin' I c'n get all y'all?"

Mistoffelees glanced toward the kitchen. "Groceries would be nice," he said. "Otherwise, I don't think so."

"Alright, I'll see what I can get. Take care, both a ya." Mistoffelees nodded, seeing him to the door. Jerrie slipped out to go check with Admetus about the computer and to see what he could do about getting what was left of the stuff they'd likely need.

Mistoffelees sighed, watching the torbie leave before turning to putter around the apartment, trying to do anything to keep his mind off occupied with things other than his current situation. Cori watched Mistoffelees quietly, wishing he could get up, but stuck. "Mistoffelees?"

He turned his head. "Hm?"

"Are..." He fell silent, deciding that it was a ridiculous question. Cori looked away, fingering the blanket. "This will work out."

Mistoffelees blinked at him and felt his tail swish behind him. "Oh god, can you, actually, not say that?"

Cori's ears flickered back a bit. "I...sorry. I just..." He nodded. "You're right, worse than asking if you're alright…"

"I," Mistoffelees ran a hand over his face. "Just..." He stood breathing for a minute before deciding against it and walking over to the bed, sliding onto it, and curling up against Cori's chest.

Cori's arms moved to wrap around Mistoffelees to hold him close. "I..."

Shuddering slightly, Mistoffelees shifted his head against the other, staying on the side that was mostly un-wounded. Coricopat's paw came up to stroke Mistoffelees' head gently. Very carefully Mistoffelees reached out, touching where the top of Cori's bandage was. "I love you," he said softly.

Cori drew in a short breath at that. "I love you too, so very much."

"I don't want to lose you," Mistoffelees said. "I know you're here now but I could feel you..."

"Shh, You're not going to lose me."

Mistoffelees sighed, his grip over Cori's chest tightening. "But I can still remember feeling you dying."

Cori's jaw tensed very slightly at the tightened grip, but he kept that indicator from his voice. "I...I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you though. I'm going to be alright." Mistoffelees glanced up at that moment, and drew his arm back slightly. Cori caught Mistoffelees' paw before he could withdraw it fully, "Shh. I'm fine."

Mistoffelees interlaced his paw with Cori's. "I know, I mean, I think I know, but when I close my eyes..."

Cori kissed the top of his head. "I know, I know."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I should never have gotten you involved."

"I chose to get involved."

Mistoffelees ran a paw across his face. "You almost died."

"But I didn't."

"And next time?" Mistoffelees snapped out.

"...I...we can't guarantee there will be a next time."

"Certainly can't guarantee there won't be a next time either."

"No, but..." He took a deep breath. "We're practically living a worst case already, can't we try to be fractionally optimistic in some areas?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him and smiled faintly, though perhaps a little watery as well. "M-maybe."

Cori's lips quirked toward a smile, but it faded rather quickly. "I love you."

"I know."

"And we'll figure out this step, alright?"

"A-alright"

"Take it a day at a time."

Mistoffelees nodded, not mentioning how many days might be left. He paused for a long moment, blinking at the far wall though his head was still on Cori's chest. He was trying to take deep breaths, but the quieter it was, the more he couldn't stop thinking and he turned his head to bury it in Cori's chest as his shoulders started shaking.

Cori startled very slightly at that, his arms moving to tighten around Mistoffelees as he stroked the other cat's ears. "Shhh." He murmured softly, the normal rote comfort responses completely the wrong thing to say in this situation.

Mistoffelees just shook harder at that, one paw clutching the front of Cori's shirt, far above where the wound was. Coricopat 's ears flickered, his lips coming to rest gently against the top of Mistoffelees' head. "We're going to figure this out." He murmured quietly, almost imperceptibly

"Figure  _what_  out?" Mistoffelees managed to get out through shaking breaths.

"I..." He took a breath, trying to figure out how to say this so he could abide hearing it himself. "How you don't have to spend however long is left trapped in a studio apartment." He flinched slightly at how that sounded.

Mistoffelees turned wet eyes up to him, still shaking slightly but not sobbing anymore, and blinked, almost half smiling. "God, Cori, I..."

Cori ran a thumb gently under Mistoffelees' eyes, wiping the tear tracks away. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Misto." He murmured softly.

He swallowed, trying to breathe as close to normal as possible, leaning his head into Cori's paw. "I... I'm turning twenty-six in a week. I, I don't know what to think about that anymore."

"How so?" came the quiet question.

Mistoffelees swallowed again, turning his gaze down. "I... usually when someone turns twenty six their not having a mental countdown on the fact if they're lucky, on the outside, that they might see a thirtieth birthday."

Cori sighed very softly, nodding a bit. "Perhaps look at it rather as another birthday you've reached?"

Mistoffelees nodded, burying his head in the crook of Cori's neck, still shaking. "Y-yeah." Cori's paw continued its motion from Mistoffelees' head to move down and rub gentle circles on his upper back, falling silent. After a few moments Mistoffelees broke down again, though not as badly before, body shaking but cries muffled on Cori's shoulder. Coricopat just held him, letting him cry, his paws continuing to rub soothing circles on Mistoffelees' back.

A while later, Mistoffelees finally quieted, though he remained clinging to the other. Coricopat gently kissed the top of Mistoffelees' head, about as willing to let go of the small black cat as the other seemed to be.

"I love you," he said, muffled and small.

"I love you too."

Mistoffelees nodded, pulling his head back slightly. Cori glanced down at him. Mistoffelees rubbed a paw over his face, trying to wipe away the tears and consider what to do, realizing there was really nothing to be done, and settled back down on Cori's chest, his ears about where he could hear the other's heartbeat.

o.o.o.o

Victoria's fingers fiddled with the edge of her sleeve as she waited for Mac. She didn't have long, but she did want to see him, confirm he and her cousin were both alright. Mac breezed into the shop much closer to the time agreed on that usual, his hair mostly brushed down, though he still looked a little on edge.

She looked up, rising slightly and offering him a flickering smile

He smiled in return, striding over a bit more quickly than he usually moved. "Victoria , hey..."

"Hello, Mac."

He hesitated a moment, wavering between embracing her and not, and instead sat down across from her. "Glad you're here..."

She settled back into her seat. "I had to see you."

The corners of his mouth quirked. "Oh?"

She nodded a bit. "I've been a bit worried about you, and I missed you."

He took a breath. "I missed you too, and there's nothing to worry about at the moment. Everyone seems to be safe for the time being."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

He nodded. "Yeah. Things worked out pretty well this time... I didn't even have to do anything really, which was probably for the best." He wasn't about to come right and explain what happened in the ice cream parlor but...

"But you're both safe."

He nodded. "Yeah. We're both safe... only one who wasn't was Cor, but he's healing up well enough it seems."

"What happened?" she asked with a frown at that.

Mac fiddled with the napkin. "Got stabbed."

Her paw rose to her mouth in surprise. "B-but he's alright?"

Mac nodded. "Y-yeah, he seems to be. Your, your cousin got him to a hospital in plenty of time."

"Good. I won't ask where they are, as long as M's safe and you are too."

He nodded."Yeah, had to move apartments, but that's hardly a bad thing, all things considered." She nodded, glancing toward the clock briefly and then back. He followed her gaze. "How long?"

"Maybe a half hour?"

He nodded, sighing. "I... damn."

She glanced at him again, nodding in agreement. "Yeah."

He sighed. "How, how have you been?"

"...Could be worse."

He raised a brow. "Well that doesn't sound too complementary."

"My father's been in a mood. And he still hasn't mentioned New Year's. There's absolutely no way he couldn't have heard about it."

Mac cringed slightly. "Ah, ah damn."

She nodded. "On the other hand, I haven't had to see Plato since then..."

He frowned. "So, was it Plato then?" She never had told him who had given her that bruise.

Her ears flickered as she realized what she'd said. "...Yes."

He barely managed not to growl. "Bastard."

"Please, don't," she murmured.

"Don't what?" he asked, half pretending to be innocent.

"I know what he is, but I'm stuck, so the less I have to think about that and about him the better I feel. Please."

He watched her face closely before swallowing and nodding. "I'll try to distract you then."

She ran her left paw over her right forearm. "Do...do you mind if we go somewhere for a while? I..."  _don't really want to be around cats right now._

He blinked, about to say they were somewhere but nodded and rose. "Anywhere in mind?"

She shook her head, rising. "Not really. I just...don't care for the feel of cats' eyes on me right now."

He nodded again. "Fair enough. You have a coat?" She nodded, picking it up from where she'd set it on the chair beside her. He dithered for a moment. "Well, there's the beach, or I could... possibly take you to the apartment but..."

She bit her lower lip. "I...there's a park I'd like to show you."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Just direct me there." She nodded, stepping over to him. He paused for a second, then took her hand. "Car or walking distance?"

"Walking distance."

"Great," he said, opening the door and stepping through, still holding her paw.

She leaned her head against his arm as they headed down the street, guiding him quietly. He just enjoyed the feeling of her leaning against him, murmuring quietly in reply. They finally reached the park, a little out of the way place, maybe the size of a city block. She moved over to a bench, tugging lightly on his paw as she sat down.

He followed the motion, sitting with her, pressing their legs together and looking around. "Nice place."

She leaned against his shoulder. "It's beautiful in the summer and autumn, but no one ever thinks of trying to find me here at any time."

He nodded, glancing around, noticing one old lady with a pet and no one else around. "Yeah. Sometimes people miss the most beautiful things just 'cause it's a little chilly out."

She nodded a bit. "Sometimes."

He glanced down at her and back to the park.

"I wish life were simpler."

He chuckled. "It would certainly be nice, if perhaps a little boring."

"Perhaps, but it might also mean some things would go according to preference rather than requirement."

He chuckled again. "Yeah, wouldn't that be something," he said, one arm coming up around her shoulders and squeezing slightly. She nestled her head against the crook of his neck. "I..." he started, taking a deep breath and shook his head, looking away. "I'm not sure what to do," he murmured finally.

She sighed. "Neither am I."

"Well, at least we can be hopelessly confused together then?"

The soft laugh he received was mirthless, "I suppose so."

He sighed, his arm tightening somewhat again.

"I...should get back before I lose all privilege of leaving the grounds..."

He nodded slowly. "I, yeah."

She glanced up at him, hesitating before leaning up and kissing him. He returned the kiss quickly, tilting his head down into it. Her paw came to rest on his chest, the other moving to the back of his neck. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, vaguely aware of getting a look from the little old lady but hardly caring much.

She purred softly into the kiss, her fingers twining in the fabric of his shirtfront. His paws twined around her back, a return purr rumbling in his chest.

She finally drew back very slightly, not more than a couple inches. "I really should get back..."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you should..."

"C-can I get a ride?"

He nodded quickly. "Of course, if I'm keeping you late I should make sure you get back in time, it's in my interest after all and..." he took another deep breath. "I'd hardly be a gentleman to refuse you a favor like that."

She offered him a flickering smile. "Thank you."

He nodded again. "You're welcome."

She finally drew away enough to stand. He sighed and rose himself. They headed back to the car. Mac tried not to drag his feet on the way, though he was very much tempted to do so. He opened the car door for her, before going over to his side. She settled in, sighing as the car started.

He sighed as well. "Perhaps it's a bad thing to have me driving you," he said, only half joking. "Because if your father was anyone else I would just drive off with you."

She offered him a flickering smile at that. "If my father was anyone else I might let you..."

He smiled at her faintly before returning his gaze to the road.

They finally reached the corner of St. James. "I'll call you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, please do. If, if anything comes up, I'll let you know, alright?"

"Alright. Take care, Macavity ."

"You too, take care of yourself, Victoria ."

She offered him a bit of a smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek before quickly getting out of the car and heading toward home.

o.o.o.o

Electra sighed as she entered her parent's house, using her old key. The parents were out of town, and she wanted to check up on her sister, but she was tired. Cettie was seated on the couch, a school book open beside her, but her headphones in and her phone in hand.

Electra glanced into the living room and chuckled slightly at the sight. "Cettie, the point of the book being open is to read it."

The pale queen glanced up, startled. "Oh! 'Lectra."

"Hey Cettie. How are you?" Electra asked, coming fully into the room and sitting on one of the chairs.

The teen kit took her headphones off, shrugging a bit. "Okay."

Electra arched a brow at that. "Okay?"

"A friend of mine's been missing from school for a while…"

Electra blinked rapidly. "What?"

"Marion, a friend of mine, hasn't been at school in a while. It's happened before, but...I dunno I'm just a bit worried I guess."

Electra paused. "Friends have gone missing or he has before? Because missing kids is a..."  _big problem_. "Is not that common."

"He has. He's usually got a note when he comes back."

"Huh," Electra said, leaning back. "How long has he been gone for?"

"Almost a week."

Electra's eyes widened. "Oh, Cettie..."

She fiddled with the tip of her tail. "I just don't know what to do, 'Lectra."

"I..." Electra moved over to the couch, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Well, if he's done this before, how long usually?"

"I...a few days sometimes. Once it might have been this long..."

Electra swallowed. "Well, he might show up then. How well do you know him?"

"He's a good friend. I know his dad's pretty strict, but really dunno much about that part of his life."

Electra considered that, nodding. "Well, he might still turn up. What was his name?"

"Marion Selkirk."

Electra nodded again, filing that name away. "Well, I'll ask at the station, see if anyone has heard anything, but if it's happened before, it might be a little too early to start worrying."

"Thanks, Ele. What brings you here t'night?"

"Nothing much. Had a night off, wanted to check up on you."

She nodded a bit. "Thanks."

"Sure," her sister replied.

"I guess that means I oughta actually do my homework then, huh?"

"Well, generally speaking, yeah, doing your homework is a good plan..."

Cettie sighed, offering her sister a wry smile. "Fine..."

Electra shoved her shoulder lightly. "You'll thank me when you graduate."

o.o.o.o

Victoria tapped softly on her father's office door before stepping inside. "You wanted to see me?"

Jones looked up, and wiped the scowl off his face. "Yes, do come sit down."

She moved over cautiously, taking a seat.

He looked at her over some of his papers. "And how have you been this last week, my sweetling."

"I...alright."

"Hear any news from your cousin?" Jones asked, leaning back and looking her over.

She shook her head. "No."

He frowned slightly. "Odd. I'm concerned he disappeared like that, and well, you had always seemed to get along well."

"I heard briefly from him on the following day, but nothing more."

His frown deepened. "Hmmm... I do hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble."

"So do I," she replied quietly.

He nodded, turning a paper over. "And have you heard anything from your betrothed?"

 _Oh joy...even more dangerous waters_. "He's been rather busy."

"Hmmmm," Jones said, turning over another paper and signing it. "And what was that little performance on New Years, pray tell?"

"Performance, father?"

Jones finally looked up at her. "Display then."

"He insulted the family and presumed too much."

"He presumed too much? You're the one who went out of line. And you insulted the family quite enough yourself."

Her ears went back at that, "Wh-what?"

"Well what else would you call something like that? Nothing he could have said would be an excuse for a display such as that."

"He...I..." She took a deep breath. "He's done nothing but insult me since we became engaged."

"Then you are too easily insulted," he responded, leaning his bulk back slightly. "I'm starting to think letting you out to go to college has made you forget your place."

"My place?" She stared at him aghast.

"You seem to forget the responsibilities of being a member of one of the old families, my sweetling."

"And which are those, Father?" she replied, almost meekly but with enough edge to belie that.

"Well, first of all that the rest of the world may be out of its mind, but you are a daughter of the old blood. Your job is to produce more heirs for the family, and to certainly not question your engaged, let alone to slap him!"

She took a deep breath. "Father, please. If you make me marry him I will be miserable for the rest of my life."

He gave her a hard look. "That would hardly be my fault. I have made an acceptable match for you, and it's your job to fit in with that. Work out your own issues yourself, but for the love of god don't ever air them in public."

She dropped her gaze. "Of course, Father."

He nodded at that. "I am half inclined to stop this college nonsense all together."

Her gaze snapped up to him. "Father please, let me finish my degree, I...I won't act so out of turn again, my deepest apologies."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "If you step out of line again, be aware of the consequences then."

"Of course, Father." She inclined her head, a form of a bow. "Is there anything else?"

"I do not believe so," he said, and flicked a hand toward the door. His daughter slipped out, heading swiftly to her room and locking herself inside.

o.o.o.o

Munkustrap entered Growltiger's office at the station. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Growltiger said, leaning back in his chair and considering his box of cigars. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the hospital several days ago."

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap closed the door

Growltiger gave him a long look. "What do you mean, what do I mean? You were the officer in that room, and since then not only have the occupants gone missing, but so has Vlask."

"All were there when I left that room."

If possible, the other cat looked even less impressed. "That is hardly an acceptable answer, officer Hollister."

 _Detective_. "What would you have me say, Commissioner? I haven't heard from Vlask and they were there when I left."

His eyes only narrowed more. "And you're sure of that? No contact, nothing?"

"Yes, sir, I'm certain."

"Because this is your last chance. I find out you do know anything, well, you should know the price by now."

Munkustrap nodded slightly. "Of course. I have not heard from Vlask."

"And you know nothing?"

"Why would I?"

Growltiger lifted a shoulder. "Because you seem to be the last person on the planet to see either of them?"

"I know that the last I saw of them Vlask was interviewing the occupants of that room while I spoke with you."

The Commish still didn't look entirely like he believed the other. "Alright then. If you're positive, you may leave. I think you might also consider taking a few days off. There's no cases for you to work on."

"You don't wish me to continue the investigation Vlask and I were assigned?"

"Not at the moment. It's a dead end as usual and I think it best you take a break anyway. You look tired."

"As you wish, sir." Munkustrap slipped out of the office

Growltiger watched him go, wondering if he should have the other cat followed, and decided to do so, at least for a while. To see if anything turned up. It wasn't like he didn't have enough spies.

Munkustrap went over to Vlask's desk, going through the files and finding what was of use to him. Coming in to deliver some files, Electra paused as she saw the silver tabby, walking over. "Hello."

He looked up. "Oh, hello."

She glanced down at the files in both her own arms and his. "Do you happen to have a moment?"

"I.." He glanced toward the file he had open that he was scribbling notes from and then toward Growltiger's office. "Yes, if you don't mind me working meanwhile."

"Certainly," she replied, but frowned slightly. "I, I was wondering if you knew anything about a disappearance down at the docks? I know you were looking at some of the files from that area, and well, my sister is friends with him and really worried and I just... was wondering if you knew anything."

His ears tipped toward her. "You'll have to be more specific than that. Age? Description? Name?"

"Marion Selkirk, about 16, tabby point Siamese."

His ears flickered but he shook his head. "No."

She swallowed and nodded. "Ah, alright. I just, I thought it couldn't hurt to ask."

"I..." He glanced toward Growltiger's office. "Do you have a break?"

She blinked. "In about ten minutes, yeah. I just have to finish delivering these and one more thing."

"Good...meet me outside."

She blinked again and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you then," she said, and slipped away. He quickly finished with the file notes he needed and then slipped out. Ten minutes later, she was standing outside, having found her coat and wrapped it around herself as well.

Munkustrap glanced around, before approaching. "Mind if we take a walk?"

She tilted her head and then nodded. "Certainly. Is everything alright?

He started on the way away from the station, glancing around still, this was a risk if it got back to Growltiger but... "I wanted to let you know the kit's safe."

She blinked, almost skipping a step to catch up with him, sliding her arm through his to be closer and better able to be quiet. "What?"

"Marion Selkirk. He's safe."

She tilted her head to look at his face. "Thank you."

He nodded very slightly, his gaze focused ahead. "Mhm."

"I... it's probably classified what happened, isn't it? But, truly, thank you for letting me know."

"It's...best if you don't mention it to anycat, but you're welcome."

She nodded. "Alright. Can I at least tell my sister he's safe?"

He took a breath and then nodded very slightly. "As long as she knows that  _nocat_  else can know."

She nodded. "I'll make sure."

"Thank you."

She glanced away, looking down the street. "I... I hope everything will work out then."

He nodded. "Agreed."

She bit the bottom of her lip and looked around. "Other than that, how have you been doing then?"

"I...passably. And yourself?"

"Decent enough. I wasn't sure how close you were to Vlask, him disappearing... too." She frowned slightly. "Oh."

Munkustrap glanced at her, really hoping she didn't put that together. "Hm?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind. You shouldn't tell me and I shouldn't know. Just, as long as everycat is safe."

"As far as I know." He hesitated for a very long moment before speaking again. "When I say nocat, I include those at the station."

She glanced sideways at him. "I know," she said very softly.

He nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled at him faintly. "Thank you. I, if what I'm half inclined to think is even close to happening, you just took a huge risk to reassure my little sister and I sincerely thank you for that."

He offered her a flickering smile. "You're welcome."

She leaned very slightly against him as they walked before she drew back. His expression was a bit startled at that. She glanced at his face and blushed slightly. "Well, I..."

"We'd probably best get back."

She paused and then nodded. "Yes, yes of course."

"I...will likely not be around for the next few days, I've been ordered to take a couple days."

She blinked. "Ordered...? Take care of yourself, Munkustrap." He took a breath, nodding a bit as they reached the station again. Letting her arm slip from his, she stepped back and took a breath. "Just, be careful, would you? I'll see you around in a few days."

"I will." He glanced around, locating a piece of paper and a pen, jotting his number down. "If you need anything call me."

She blinked and then smiled at him. "Thank you."

He nodded a bit. "Mhm. Well, I'll see you in a few days."

"Take care," she murmured, slipping the paper into a pocket. "And good luck."

"Thank you." He went and fetched his things before leaving. She sighed, looking around the station a bit warily, before returning to her own work.


	17. Until He Disappears

Genghis entered Cassandra's shop, the door banging off the wall, "Cassandra."

She popped up from behind a stack of books she had been looking through. "Genghis. A pleasure."

"Mmm. You forget to tell me something?"

She blinked. "Did I?"

"Something about the small black magician?" Genghis prompted.

Arching a brow, she considered. "I did?"

"He vanished on me."

"Where you not paying attention then?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Teleportation, Cassandra," he snapped.

Her blinking only increased. "Teleport, did he? Didn't you have wards in place then? Besides, he shouldn't have had that power for at least another year."

"No! I didn't have wards because my precog forgot to mention that he  _could_  have it!"

Tilting her head to the side, she frowned. "He shouldn't have, and I was so sure I mentioned it. Zeus-like until he disappears. Didn't I?"

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh," she said, leaning back against another stack, that tottered for a moment and didn't fall.

His eyes narrowed. "Anything else I should know? And I don't mean immediately, I mean  _anything_."

She tilted her head to the other side. "He's powerful. He can control lightening, and teleporting causes him to die a little... probably make him pass out every time. His life seems tied to those around him though, others swirl around him. I..." she frowned, trying to recall all the details of their encounter.

"You..?" the Siamese prompted.

"I don't know what his fate is, other than a flash of light. It could mean so many things and I don't know what..."

Genghis nodded, pausing for a moment. "Do you see anything regarding Marion?"

She blinked for a long moment, her head going the other way. "I generally need to be around the cat for anything specific, and I see little about him around you."

He rubbed his eyes. "Alright, fine. Try not to leave anything out next time, Cassandra."

She folded back slightly, hunching her shoulders, and nodded. "I'm sure you'll be able to find him again. But be careful of those around him."

The Siamese nodded in reply, sweeping out of the store, letting the door shut solidly. She pursed her lips after him, before going back down to the floor, returning to staring at the book spines.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees sighed, glancing at the calendar that honestly he shouldn't have bothered to put up. Cori studied him for a moment. "Mistoffelees?"

He turned his head from where he had been sitting at the small desk. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"You know," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile. "People can sigh without feeling terrible."

"You were looking at the calendar again..." Coricopat murmured.

Mistoffelees' ear flickered. "I... yeah." He glanced down and fidgeted slightly.

Cori sighed, sitting up fully and swinging his legs over the side, glancing around for the crutches he'd managed to get.

Mistoffelees blinked at his, rising. "I, you don't have to move..."

"I need to work on this anyhow." Mistoffelees dithered for a moment, stepping over, finding where he had set the crutches, and handing them over. Cori took them offering him a bit of a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mistoffelees replied. "How... how are you feeling?"

"Better. Still sore, but better."

Mistoffelees nodded, running a hand across Cori's shoulder. "Good."

Coricopat levered himself up, grimacing a little bit as he adjusted the crutches to avoid the wound. Mistoffelees reached a paw forward, to try and help him and pulled it back, but remained close. Finally straightening, Coricopat glanced at the other.

Mistoffelees took a step back, though he reached out a paw to gently brush Cori's cheek. "You alright?"

Cori offered him a bit of a smile again. "Yes, I'm alright."

"Good," Mistoffelees swallowed and took another step back, returning to his chair and pulling his legs up to his chest.

Cori made his way over to lean against Mistoffelees' chair, setting one crutch next to him as he gently ran his paw over Mistoffelees' headfur. "What's wrong?"

Mistoffelees reached his own paw up to catch Cori's, holding it for a long moment, and looking at the paw rather than the other's eyes. "It's my birthday," he murmured.

The mottled tom managed to keep his reaction silent. "Oh, Mistoffelees…" He laid the other crutch on the floor, as he knelt carefully in front of Mistoffelees, taking both his paws.

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped over to him as he did that, and he would have protested except the movement had already been made. "You... be careful..."

"I'm alright." Mistoffelees swallowed, glancing down at their joined paws, tightening his grip slightly. Cori's thumbs traced the back of Mistoffelees' paws. "Well, there isn't a lot we can do, but it is your birthday and we ought to do something."

The corners of his mouth tugged upward though it was a flickering half smile. "Oh?"

He smiled slightly. "Mhm, what would you like?"

"I... I'm sure I could make a cake but I don't know really..."

Cori nodded very slightly. "I might, if you'll let me, be able to help you a bit."

He swallowed and nodded. "If you can, I would like that."

"I can."

Mistoffelees nodded again, standing, and keeping his paws in Coricopat's. "Well, now you have to find a way to get up, hm?"

Coricopat let go of one of Mistoffelees' paws and placed his own on the chair, using it to give himself some leverage, grimacing. Mistoffelees frowned, moving his own arms under Cori, trying to help him up just a little bit more. He finally got to his feet, catching hold of the crutch he'd left leaning on the chair.

Mistoffelees took a breath and smoothed his paws over Cori's shoulders. "You alright?"

He nodded. "Give me a second. Can you hand me the other crutch?" Mistoffelees hesitated for half a second before stepping back and handing Cori the crutch. Coricopat took it with a murmured thanks and paused for another moment before glancing toward the kitchen. "Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, motioning for Cori to go first, more to make sure the other really was alright. Cori made his careful way to the kitchen. The smaller tom swallowed, took a breath and followed him, pulling down ingredients more from memory than looking at any recipe, though he would probably have to at some point. Cori located a cookbook and set it on the counter, flipping through it to find a recipe.

Mistoffelees glanced over at him, smiling faintly. He found the cocoa powder that he thought had been there when they arrived, though everlasting cat knew he had pestered Jerrie with quite the shopping list. After a few more moments, he began to hum under his breath.

Cori smiled softly at that, setting one crutch aside, using the one and the counters to maneuver to locate mixing bowls. Every once and a while Mistoffelees would glance over at him, making sure his balance was still to be had and that anything that required reaching up, he got before Cori could think about it, though he kept humming.

Cori, after quite a while, finally decided he needed to sit down, perhaps should have done so before that. Mistoffelees glanced at him again, pausing. "Do you need any help?" he asked softly, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table before Cori could answer.

Cori glanced at him, but took the seat. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

Cori set his crutches aside, studying Mistoffelees for a moment. The black tom had taken a step back toward the counter, but turned slightly, noticing the other's gaze. He shook his head, indicating there wasn't anything specific on his mind. Mistoffelees returned to the counter, putting together several of the ingredients, humming again because he realized how much he missed it.

A while later, once the cake was in the oven, Mistoffelees glanced back to Cori, about to ask him if he needed anything, or wanted help moving, but frowned when a knock came at the door, glancing between it and Cori. Cori frowned at that, reaching for his crutches again.

Mistoffelees frowned more at that, making a motion for him to remain seated before moving to the door, and checking who it was before opening. "Admetus? Do you need something?"

The other cat raised a brow. "If I'm here, one may assume yes."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "Right, of course, I'm sorry," he said, stepping back enough to let the other in.

Cori hesitated, but decided to stay there. His ears tipped toward the conversation.

Admetus glanced around the apartment. "Well, you've made it homey enough. How've you been doing?"

Mistoffelees paused and shrugged. "Fine enough."

"Mhm," Admetus looked around again. "And your other half?"

"In the kitchen," Mistoffelees said, ears flickering and he wasn't sure at what.

"You might both want to hear this is all."

Mistoffelees blinked at him rapidly and glanced toward the kitchen. "I... what?"

Cori recognized the voice and levered himself up, carefully moving to stand in the doorway, leaning on the crutches. "Admetus."

"Coricopat ," he responded. "Glad to see you can at least stand now."

"Mhm, so am I."

Admetus nodded curtly, and glanced between the pair. "Still not well enough though," he mused. "Not for something like this."

Mistoffelees frowned, moving to stand a bit closer to Cori. "For what?"

Coricopat 's grey eyes narrowed warily. "What do you mean?"

Admetus watched both their reactions and his trademark smile remained in place. "Simply that I have business in Europe, and I expect you to come with me," he informed Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees rocked back on his feet. "You, what?"

"I need you to come with me to Europe," Admetus repeated.

"Why?" Cori demanded when the smaller tom was left speechless in shock.

"It should just be for a month or so," Admetus replied. "But I have contacts I need to deal with, and honestly you have any hope of learning more about your powers, and it will show up there."

Mistoffelees gaped at him, eyes huge and unable to form a sentence yet. Coricopat 's ears flickered at that, uncertain how he felt about that. "I..." Mistoffelees started and felt his throat attempt to close. "H-how long?"

"It shouldn't be much more than a month," Admetus repeated.

"And, and why do you need me?" Mistoffelees said again, voice small.

"Because honestly, you would be useful to have around, but more importantly, you want to be of any use, or understand your powers at all anymore, and the best chance of that would be Europe. I've got a couple leads over there."

Cori glanced at Admetus. "You're sure that will pan out?"

"No, but you have any better ideas?"

He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Thought not," Admetus said, glancing at Mistoffelees who shrank very back slightly and shook his head as well. "Well then. It would be best for you to come, wouldn't it?"

Mistoffelees glanced away, toward Cori for a moment and back to Admetus. "I... when then?" he asked, voice soft. Cori's ears flickered back, glancing toward the kitchen.

"Day after tomorrow, midafternoon probably... not taking a plane out of this city, so have to drive a couple hours first," Admetus answered, watching their expressions.

Coricopat's gaze darted to Mistoffelees at that, his ears still back. Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "I..."

"If that's when you're leaving I suppose we'll have to deal with it," Coricopat murmured. Mistoffelees closed his eyes but nodded anyway.

"It's the best option," Admetus said, his voice softening ever so slightly. In fact, most would probably have missed it. "I'm not just throwing you halfway across the world for nothing."

Mistoffelees nodded again. "A-alright."

"Is there anything else you need?" Cori asked.

Admetus raised a brow and shook his head. "No, that should be about it. Cheers then," he said tipping an imaginary hat and heading for the door.

Mistoffelees mumbled a goodbye, not much paying attention. Cori watched the door close, sighing. Mistoffelees glanced over at him, ear flickering and mumbled something about the oven, turning abruptly back into the kitchen, working on getting the cake out of the oven and breathing.

Cori watched him from the doorway, not saying anything, trying not to process what this  _could_  mean. Mistoffelees set the cake down a little too abruptly, but his paws were shaking. "Hell," he muttered.

Cori moved over, setting one crutch aside and using the other mostly for balance as he reached out, drawing Mistoffelees to him. Mistoffelees went with the motion, tucking his head under Cori's chin, careful to be on the side where he wasn't injured, and trying to help him balance.

Cori let his paw trace up and down Mistoffelees' back soothingly. "It...could be a good thing..."

Mistoffelees nodded in a jerky motion. "I-it could. But _hell_  I don't want to go..."

"I-I know."

Mistoffelees took a couple shallow breaths, trying to think of anything at all that wasn't about leaving. Cori drew back enough to tip Mistoffelees' head up and kiss him.

Mistoffelees clung to him, trying not to lean against him too hard, trying to be careful, but he had been trying to do anything aside from curl up around Cori at night because he was still injured and this was... not a good plan still. Cori's paw stilled in its motion as his arm wrapped around Mistoffelees, drawing him closer. Mistoffelees went with that motion too, tilting his head but still trying to lean back, at least a little.

Cori drew back slightly. "We'll...we'll make it through."

He nodded quickly, the movements jerky. "I, yeah. I, I'm coming back, it's hardly like I'm leaving and not..."

Coricopat swallowed, that was precisely what he was  _not_  thinking about. "Exactly."

Taking another breath, this one a little deeper, Mistoffelees' paws skidded across Cori's shoulders and cupped the back of his head. "Just..."

"Mhm." He leaned down to kiss Mistoffelees again, bordering on desperate. With the idea suddenly appearing that he wouldn't be around Cori anymore, Mistoffelees could feel himself go a little beyond the borderlines of desperate, barely managing not to plaster himself to the other, keeping a bit of space between them.

Coricopat managed to keep his balance but had to pull away, regretfully. "I have to sit down or lie down…"

Mistoffelees nodded quickly, pulling back.

Cori reached for his second crutch glancing at his boyfriend, leaning in for another brief kiss. "I love you."

Mistoffelees forced himself to pull back from that kiss as well. "I know, I love you too, so much."

Cori glanced toward the main room where the more comfortable chairs and the bed were, thinking. Mistoffelees followed his glance, and actually meant it innocently enough when he said, "You really should lie down."

Coricopat 's lips quirked a bit at that. "Probably."

Mistoffelees blinked, tried another breath and smiled faintly. "Do you need any help?"

"I don't believe I'd object to that."

Mistoffelees nodded, stepping forward again and slipping under Cori's arm, a paw resting on his waist. Cori rested his arm and a bit of his weight, though not much as he was relying more on the crutch, on Mistoffelees. Once at the bed, he sat down, shifting his arm so he could catch the black cat's paw and pull him down alongside him. Mistoffelees resisted for a moment before following the other down to the bed.

Coricopat leaned over, kissing Mistoffelees again. Mistoffelees shifted into the kiss. "Cori, you..."

"I'm fine."

Mistoffelees frowned at him slightly. "You need to be careful though," he murmured.

"I know. I'm doing fine."

Mistoffelees blinked at him, as if not entirely sure how much of that to believe, but his brows quirked and he leaned forward again, pressing their mouths together. Cori's arms moved to wrap around Mistoffelees, tracing up and down his spine as the mottled tom leaned into the kiss. Mistoffelees shifted into the kiss, moving closer but still trying to stay just a little away, one paw on his shoulder, the other on the back of his head. Coricopat purred faintly at the contact.

Mistoffelees pulled back slightly, though didn't break the kiss, mind whirling and trying to think. Cori felt the withdrawal, breaking the kiss to look at Mistoffelees better. "You alright?"

"Yes," he said, and did mean it. "I just, I just..."

"Just..?"

"Hell," Mistoffelees said softly. "You're injured, we shouldn't..."

"And you're going away for a month." Cori replied quietly. "I'm fine."

Mistoffelees looked at him for a long moment and swallowed. "Alright. Just... " he frowned slightly, still thinking, trying to think of a way to do this because oh god, without hurting the other. Cori studied him for a couple minutes longer before gently kissing him again.

"You have to be careful," Mistoffelees murmured and paused. "Because when I do get back, you need to be healed, yeah?"

"I will be." Cori promised quietly.

Mistoffelees nudged forward again, kissing the other. Cori returned the kiss as he started to lean back, pulling Mistoffelees with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter that mark the halfway point of the story. There's going to be a bit of a time break between this bit and the next bit. If this was a published book this is where "Part one" would end and "Part two" picks up next.


	18. Two Months Later: As Long as I Can

Two months since he'd seen a magical cat disappear before his eyes, Jacobi shifted his coat around his shoulders before ringing the bell for the flat. It was getting warmer, but it was still chilly enough to be winter. Griddlebone got up from where she was sketching out a costume for the latest act and went to answer the door. "Yes?"

Jacobi glanced her over. "Griddlebone?"

"Who's looking for her?"

He inclined his head. "Genghis wants to know where his son is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He crossed his arms, looking her over. "Oh, don't be coy. He wants to know if his son has come to you at all. He's been missing for almost two months now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jacobi," she said, having finally placed him.

He didn't look impressed. "You certain of that then?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Has he lost him then?"

His own eyes narrowed in return. "The kit's disappeared. There's some knowledge about him showing up at the police department. He hasn't been seen since. Which is especially interesting considering who you're engaged to."

"Yes, because he'd be stupid enough to go to the police commissioner, surely Genghis believes he raised him better than that."

Jacobi spread his paws. "He was placed there, and then he's gone."

Griddlebone shrugged. "I've no idea. If you can't find him, I certainly can't."

"Well," he said slowly. "If nothing else, it's probably good for you to know your son is missing. But I guess that you require you to care about him, which is hardly something you've ever displayed."

Her lip drew back into a silent snarl. "I think it best you leave, Jacobi."

His look only became less impressed and he shrugged. "Whatever you say then."

She looked him over, took a step back and closed the door firmly, locking it, leaning her forehead against the inside of it. He raised a brow at the door, but shrugged, and returned the way he came. Great. They'd known where to come. Bast take it. Wherever her son was the cats with him had sure as hell better be keeping him safe.

o.o.o.o

Cori glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. Damn it he was late, and not just a little late, this was an I-should-have-had-a-phone-call-of-some-sort late. He was alternating between pacing and cleaning the place until it all but shone. He finally sat down in one of the chairs when his body, still not entirely used to that much activity, insisted on rest.

Mistoffelees stood in front of the door for almost a minute, trying to breathe and think before finally raising his hand and knocking. Coricopat rose quickly and went to the door, checking through the peephole before all but yanking the door open. "Thank God."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard and grinned, feeling hugely relieved to see the other. "Admetus decided, god only knows why, that a phone call would be too much easier to track back here, and..." he was close to babbling.

Cori cut him off, circling an arm around his waist and kissing him as he pulled him inside, kicking the door shut. He broke away. "You couldn't have let me know somehow you were being delayed?"

Mistoffelees had pressed himself into the kiss, and made a distressed sound when Cori pulled back. "Lacking phone and computer?" he said softly, his paws coming up to trace over Cori's face.

Cori shook his head. "I'm just glad you're home." His paw traced over Mistoffelees' cheek gently.

Mistoffelees blinked rapidly at him, tail swishing behind him slightly, as he swallowed hard. "I am too." Cori had a dozen questions but settled for leaning down and kissing Mistoffelees again. Mistoffelees returned the kiss, paws slipping to the back of Cori's head. "I missed you," he breathed when they broke apart for air. "Everlasting cat I missed you."

"And I you, so very much." Cori kept his arms loosely around Mistoffelees' waist. "How was Europe?"

Mistoffelees took a breath, nuzzling his face against Cori's chest, and tucking his head under the other's chin, a slight purr escaping. "I don't know. Hectic. That's a good place to start. Admetus has mostly contacts in England, ended up going from Germany to I am not even kidding, Russia at one point. I think he was trying to complete a favor he owed someone, and ended up chasing false leads about magical cats along the way."

Cori sighed. In other words Mistoffelees had been gone for nearly two months and they were no further than they were before. He nodded, leaning his head down to kiss the tip of Mistoffelees' ear. "I see."

Mistoffelees' ear flickered and he smiled faintly. "You and my ears..." he murmured. God, he had missed that. His arms tightened slightly from where he had wrapped them around Cori's waist. "And you? You're feeling better right?"

He nodded. "Much. And better by the moment."

Mistoffelees tilted his head back to smile at him. "Good."

Cori's lips curled into a smile. "Indeed it is."

"I couldn't believe it, the first time he told me we were going to be staying for another week, and then another," Mistoffelees murmured. "I know plans change but..."

Cori nodded. "I know. I can't say I was thrilled with that. But you're here now."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I..."

Cor leaned down, kissing him again. Mistoffelees shifted into the kiss, his paws tightening on Cori's waist. Coricopat 's paws traced up and down Mistoffelees' spine. Making a small sound, Mistoffelees shifted farther into the kiss. Cori purred, drawing Mistoffelees flush against him.

Mistoffelees made another sound, clinging to the other. "I love you," he breathed when he needed to break for air, before fitting their mouths together again. Cori had started to respond to that statement, but was willing enough to let Mistoffelees lead, his purr deepening as he returned the kiss. Mistoffelees took a breath into the kiss, and slowly began to return the purr.

Cori's paw continued to trace patterns on Mistoffelees' back as his other moved to rest on the black cat's hip.

Mistoffelees pulled back slightly. "Cori, I..." seemed unable to form an actual sentence, and knocked one of Cori's legs toward the bed instead.

Cori smirked a bit at that, backing toward the bed, drawing Mistoffelees with him. Mistoffelees grinned into the kiss, going with him.

o.o.o.o

A fair while later, Mistoffelees purred faintly, curled around Coricopat 's chest. Cori's arm was comfortably wrapped around Mistoffelees' shoulders as he lay back, his gaze on the ceiling.

Mistoffelees nuzzled against his chest, settling down again. "I missed you," he said softly, repeating something he had said earlier.

"I missed you too, so very much."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "How have things been since I've been gone then?"

"Dull for one. Been mostly recovering."

He nodded against Cori's chest. "Dull  _can_  be good. Recovering is very much a good thing."

"Mm." He sighed. "So none of the leads panned out?"

He shrugged slightly, one ear flickering. "Not particularly. Figured out some general information and things, one old... monk I think had some useful hints for keeping things under control. Stayed with him about a week but... everything was about just controlling it, or telling me how soon I was going to..." he swallowed. "Nothing on how to get out of anything."

Cori's ears flickered back. "I see."  _So in other words I gave you up for almost two months to a trip that really leaves us mostly back where we started, sans two months._

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "Coricopat ..."

"Hm?"

"I just..." he traced a paw across Cori's chest. "I don't know," he finished finally.

Cori couldn't help the faint purr at the touch "How do you mean?"

He smiled faintly. "I still have no idea what to do, but god I'm happy to be here right now."

The mottled tom smiled softly. "And I'm so very glad to have you here."

Mistoffelees grinned, leaning up to kiss him again softly before settling back down. "Have you been getting out at all or anything? Or hear from anyone?"

Cori made a soft noise as Mistoffelees withdrew from the kiss. "I get out once in a while, and I hear from Mac relatively often."

"How is he doing?" Mistoffelees asked softly. "Has... has he said anything about Victoria?"

"He's doing pretty well, no, he hasn't mentioned her. Honestly I haven't asked."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "It's just been a long time since I heard from anyone... do you ever get any newspapers or anything?"

"Yes, there're a few on the desk."

Mistoffelees nodded and didn't move. "I might look through them later then. Not much inclined to move at the moment, I must say."

Cori chuckled. "Well, I'm disinclined to let you move, so it seems to work out."

Mistoffelees grinned at him. "Oh? You're going to keep me here are you?"

"As long as I can."

Mistoffelees swallowed, the grin slipping slightly. "Good."

Cori felt the change. "What is it?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Nothing, I just, I don't want to ever leave."

The elder tom swallowed at that. "I...I know."

Mistoffelees nodded, settling back down, one arm wrapped around Cori's waist. "So I won't."

Cori's smile was rather tentative, considering that those words couldn't hold true in the long run. "Good." Mistoffelees nodded again, blinking at the far wall. He was tired, and he could figure jet-leg was going to be a pain and a half in the next couple days. Cori's paw came up to gently smooth down Mistoffelees' hair. "Get some rest."

Mistoffelees yawned, though he didn't really want to sleep. The idea was becoming less appealing. "You're not going to go anywhere?"

"No. Can't really with you draped over me." The attempt at levity sounded forced to his own ears.

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Well, I could move if I really needed to, but I much rather prefer the idea of keeping you here with me so, I guess you'll just have to deal."

Cori chuckled, moving his arm to stretch and reach for a book nearby. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees blinked at him, and settle down farther, letting out a small purr. "Thank you."

"Of course." Mistoffelees glanced up at him, made a humming sound, and settled down, letting himself drift off toward sleep. Cori settled in to read, hoping to distract himself from the paths his mind was tending toward.

o.o.o.o

Victoria hesitated in the hall, still trying to decide if this was a good idea. She finally dismissed those thoughts, rapping quickly on the door.

Mac blinked toward the door, setting aside the paper he was going through and opening the door. "V-Victoria?"

"Hey. C-can I come in?"

"Of course," he said, stepping to the side, and holding the door open. "Are you alright?"

She stepped past him, shaking her head slightly. "Numb might be a better word…"

He frowned, closing and locking the door. "Numb? What happened?"

"I...I was just told...I..." She swallowed.

He paused, and reached forward to draw her into an embrace. "Sh, sh, what happened, darling, what happened?"

She leaned against him, practically clinging as she shuddered. "I-I'm getting Married this month." She murmured very quietly

"You..." he froze. "You what?"

She nodded against his chest. "Th-they moved the date up."

He tried to breath, staring at the wall over her head. "When?" he said finally.

"As soon as Plato graduates, the week following."

He took a long breath. "Hell," he muttered. " _Hell_."

She blinked, letting out a shaky breath. "I-I don't know what to do…"

He swallowed. "I... I... Are you sure I can't just take you away again?"

She kept her gaze focused on his chest as she shook her head. "It wouldn't do any good..."

He took a long breath. "You... you'll be his wife then?" He tried to blank his mind on what exactly that meant and couldn't.

"I-I…" She swallowed hard, but nodded.

"Hell," he repeated. "What are you going to do then?"

"Find some way to get my hands on birth control," she muttered

He took a deep breath. "I can do that," he murmured.

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded quickly, the motions a bit jerky. "Shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure there are a couple places I could check out to find some."

Victoria hesitated a moment before reaching up and putting a paw on the back of his neck, drawing him down enough so she could kiss him. He went down into the kiss, hesitantly though, kissing her gently and slowly. Her kiss, in opposition was desperate, needy. She needed to feel she wasn't everycat's pawn, just for a moment. He took a shuddering breath around the kiss, paused for a long moment before finally returning the kiss with the same level of desperation she had.

She finally pulled away for the sake of a breath. "I..." Her blue gaze darted around the apartment.

He swallowed. "Vic..."

"…Yes?"

He took a breath, let it out. "I, I..." He shook his head. "Who cares about me right now, what are you going to do?" He'd already asked it, but he couldn't stop.

"I...I'll marry him. I don't have a choice there. I'll leave my degree unfinished and play the proper socialite wife."

"God, you shouldn't have to," Mac murmured. "You deserve so much more than that..."

"It's what's expected of me, Mac..."

"It shouldn't be," he almost snapped, though it was hardly at her and more at the general world."

She flinched slightly at that. "We knew this was coming."

"I, I, still," he said, not admitting he had thought with a few more months he might have managed to figure out something. He had been feeling close to a breakthrough plan and now...

She nodded slightly. "We..." He swallowed, waiting for her to continue. She leaned up instead, kissing him again, one paw resting against his chest. He returned the kiss, but found himself unable to muster any kind of purr. She clung to him, not wanting to let go and recall the full brunt of reality.

He pulled away finally. "Vic, Vic, I..."

"...You?" she pressed softly.

He swallowed again. "I'm not sure what to do. Vic, I want to help you but I..."

"I...I can't ask that of you, Mac."

He sighed, and leaned down to nuzzle against her neck. "You can ask anything of me."

"That's not fair to you."

"I don't care," he murmured. "I just..." love you, he didn't add.

She bit her lip, "D-do you mind if we sit down?" He swallowed and nodded, leading her to a chair and pulling her down with him. She settled on his lap, curling her head under his chin, tracing soft patterns on his chest. "I wish I knew…"

"Knew?" he asked softly.

"What I'm going to do."

He sighed and nodded, running a paw up and down her back, attempting a soothing motion. Nuzzling up against him, she tilted her head up to kiss his jaw line. He blinked down at her, not sure how entirely to reach to something like that.

She looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry."

He blinked rapidly down at her. "Sorry? Don't be sorry. What are you even sorry for?"

"Because I don't want to do this to us."

He swallowed, pulled her hand up and kissed the palm of it before he thought the motion through. "This? W-we knew this was coming, remember?"

"I-I know...I just...I don't want to."

He nodded against her palm. "I know. I don't want you to either but..."

"I wish it was you," she murmured almost imperceptibly

He froze, trying to remember how to breathe at a sentence like that. "Everlasting cat, Cath."

She dropped her gaze to where her fingers were still tracing patterns on his chest. "I just..."

Both his hands rose to rest on her back and he frowned slightly. "Oh god, I would too."

Victoria blinked rapidly, tilting her head enough to kiss his throat. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that."

He shook his head. "No, just... I hate not being able to do anything!"

She flinched slightly at his tone. "I-I know."

He swallowed, but was trembling slightly. "I don't want to let you go," he murmured. "I don't want him to be able to have any claim to you."

She drew back enough to reposition herself and kiss him. "I know."

He returned the kiss before. "No, I..." but he couldn't say it. Wouldn't it only make things harder to admit, to tell her that he loved her?

She glanced down again. "I…I just…"

He shouldn't have ever begun this; he should have walked away as soon as he knew she was engaged. He swallowed again. "You?" he breathed.

She bit her lower lip. She knew what she was thinking and she knew she couldn't ask it of him. The white queen shook her head. "Nothing."

He ran a paw across her cheek. "Tell me," he murmured. "Please?"

"I..." She shook her head again. "I just...I-I love you and I..."

He blinked at her for a long moment before making a strangled noise deep in his throat. "You...?" He couldn't say that either.

She bit her lip and then leaned up, kissing him longingly, her paw still tracing his chest as her other hand found his hair, running through it. He pulled her close, tilting his head into the kiss, both his hands still on her shoulder, before finally pulling back. He had to say something, he didn't care anymore. "I love you," he said very softly into her ear, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I love you too." She breathed softly before speaking again. "Please. I...I," she took one of his hands, running her fingers between the pads of it.

He pulled back finally, meeting her eyes before letting his eyes drop to where their hands were entwined. "I don't want to let you go," he repeated again, softly.

"Then don't, please don't."

He took a shuddering breath, his hands skidding down her back before he could stop them. "Then what can I do?"

She reached back, catching one of his hands and placing it on her hip. "Hold me, love me, I'm yours."

He leaned down again, kissing her hard for several moments before stopping again for breath. "Should... shouldn't... I..."

"Please."

He blinked at her, and tilted his head slightly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded very slightly. "Yes."

He spent another moment just looking into her eyes before nodding, leaning in to nudge their mouths together again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He paused for a moment, considering her weight before actually standing, picking her up on his way, which was helped by the fact she had been sitting on his lap anyway. He stumbled a little under the weight, but remained upright. She blinked at him, startled by the motion.

He grinned slightly. "Hanging on?"

She couldn't help the small giggle at that. "Yeah."

"Good," he replied, half stumbling again as he maneuvered them toward the bedroom door just halfway across the room. "I love you," he said, and couldn't help but grin like mad at being able to actually say that. Despite what was going to happen in a matter of days.

She kissed his jaw line again. "I love you too."

He grinned, almost stumbling in getting the door open but he managed to remain upright and support her. She glanced up at him, before leaning her head on his shoulder. Butterflies danced in her stomach, but not enough for her to even consider changing her mind on any of this.

He swallowed, setting her gently down on the bed. "You still sure?" he asked softly, and couldn't help but nuzzle against her cheek.

She nodded. "Yes, Macavity . I'm sure."

He drew back for a moment to meet her eyes before grinning and kissing her again. "Thank god. I love you, I love you, I..." he ran his paws down her arms, before coming back up to her shoulders.

She laughed very softly, a hand coming up to rest on his cheek. "I know. And I love you."

His grin only widened, his paws faltering slightly on her shirt before skimming down to her sides. She purred quietly at his touch, her hands coming up to his chest, tracing over to his side and down to his waist.

o.o.o.o

The next morning, Mistoffelees woke up slowly, blinking up at Coricopat , who he hoped had actually slept that night, but it was nearer to five than his usual waking time. Blasted jet-lag. Cori stirred slightly, not waking quite yet, it had taken him a while to finally fall asleep.

Mistoffelees watched him for a moment, rising softly and moving over to the desk, scooping up the newspapers and taking them into the kitchen with him, where he set them on the small table, flicking through them.

Cori blinked drowsily awake at the absence of heat next to him, watching Mistoffelees quietly, but content to stay curled under the blankets rather than get up yet. Mistoffelees had been trying to be quiet, not entirely aware that Cori was awake yet, trying to catch himself up on what had been happening while he was away. He paused for a long moment over the arts section, looking through the theatre reviews. Ah, well, at least they had found a new lead for Hamlet... Cori lay in bed, just listening to Mistoffelees turning the pages of the newspaper, glad to know the other was home and safe.

The black tom spent quite a while going through the papers he had found, going from the ones farthest back to the more recent issues. After a while Cori finally got up the motivation to get out of bed, rising, steadying himself briefly before heading into the kitchen. "Morning." He murmured

Mistoffelees turned, and grinned at the other. "Morning," he murmured. "Did I wake you?"

Cori shook his head. "No"

"Good," Mistoffelees said gently, half rising. "Coffee then?"

"I can get it, thank you though."

Mistoffelees had already finished standing, going over to the other and embracing him gently, "Hm, alright. But I like being useful. Anything I can make?"

Cori returned the embrace for a moment before shrugging. "Not at the moment? Unless you're hungry?"

"Certainly getting there," Mistoffelees said, with a grin. "Didn't really eat since getting home."

"I suppose that's true. Well, you could start on breakfast then."

Mistoffelees nodded, pausing a moment before pulling away to pull out the eggs and some sausage and cheese. Cori turned to start on the coffee. "How are you this morning?"

Mistoffelees shrugged slightly. "Good. A little, I don't know, weirded out from being separated from this city so long, and the people here, and everything, and I am so glad to be back." He paused, glancing over his shoulder at Cori. "And we've already established I'm happy to see you again."

Cori chuckled. "Good to hear again, the last bit I mean. You should adjust to the rest pretty quickly."

He nodded, turning the stovetop on. "Yeah. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well. Glad to have you home." Alright, so that wasn't entirely true. He'd finished that book he'd only been a chapter into that night before he felt calm enough to sleep

Mistoffelees smiled at him. "Good."

Coricopat returned the smile. "And you?"

"Aside from the general changing time zones? Great. You make a fantastic pillow, thank you."

Cori chuckled. "Good to know."

Mistoffelees grinned and turned back to his preparations, dishing the scrambled eggs onto two plates a few minutes later, putting most of the newspapers on the floor to make way on the table. Cori finished the coffee, pouring two cups of it, making it like Mistoffelees liked before setting the mug down for him. Mistoffelees half considered that before flashing him a grin. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees smiled at him again, turning to the food and eating for a while in silence, glancing through the latest newspaper and freezing. Cori glanced at him. "You alright?"

He very gently set his fork down, still looking at the paper rather than Cori. "No, I don't think I am."

"What's wrong?" The smaller took a breath and turned the paper over to Cori, pointing at the headline about Victoria' and Plato's wedding rather than trying to say it aloud. Coricopat 's brows rose sharply. "I thought that wasn't due for months."

"It wasn't, last time I had heard anything."

"Any mention of why?"

He scanned the article and shook his head. Cori frowned at that. Mistoffelees swallowed heavily, folding the paper and setting it down, taking a quick gulp of his coffee. "Shit."

"You gonna call her?"

"Admetus took my phone," he said. "Said it was one thing to call from Europe, but he wasn't so sure about it being traced from here and... hell. I need to find a way to talk to her."

"I can ping a computer call through servers around the world, they can't trace it if I keep that up. It'll lag, but still," the mottled tom offered quietly.

Mistoffelees blinked at him and smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"Of course," Cori replied. Mistoffelees sighed, glancing down at his food and poking it a little listlessly. "I can go get that set up now if you like."

Mistoffelees glanced at the clock and shook his head. "It's still five thirty in the morning."

Cori glanced at the clock. "Oh...it is."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at that. "But thank you. So much."

A gentle smile in return. "Always."

Mistoffelees finished picking at his food, rising and putting his dishes in the sink. Cori watched him, finishing his own meal a few minutes later. Mistoffelees glanced back, noticing his gaze. "I'm fine. Well, I mean, I'm not fine but... there's nothing I could ever do about this I just wish I could but I can't... so, I just... I'm just worried about her. And hell, Mac even."

It took Cor a moment to process the last bit of that and he swore under his breath, getting to his feet, not really caring about the hour when he went to see if he could get ahold of Mac. "They'll figure this out...somehow."

Mistoffelees nodded, watching him. He took a moment to pick up Cori's dishes and set them in the sink as well, following the other. Cori started getting the call looping through servers, just to confirm he'd be able to do it during a call, before calling his friend. Mistoffelees leaned back against the wall watching.

Mac groaned as he fished around for his cell phone. "What?" he snapped.

"Mac?" Cori demanded.

"Yeah?" Mac replied.

"I just heard about Victoria. I'm assuming you have?"

Vic blinked awake, making a soft sound of protest as Mac shifted. "Mph."

Mac blinked at the far wall, running a hand down Vic's arm, considering getting up for this call, and deciding to remain laying down with one arm around her instead. "Yeah."

"Are you alright?" Cori asked.

The white queen nuzzled closer to him, glancing up, murmuring. "Who is it?"

"Ish?" he replied to Cori, holding the phone away to tell Vic, "Cor."

Cori's ears twitched briefly, "Is there somecat there, Mac?"

"Yes," he answered rather truthfully after a moment's thought.

Cori paused for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons of asking. "...Who?"

Mac glanced down at Victoria, arching a brow at her, trying to ask her if it was alright to say it was her without actually letting Cor hear. She glanced up at him, shrugging a bit. His mouth twisted and he returned his attention to the phone. "Victoria."

Mistoffelees started from where he had been standing against the wall, listening in to the conversation. Another long pause came from Cori's end. "…Come again?"

"Victoria," he said again, a bit more miffed.

Mistoffelees gaped at the computer and then over to Cori, coming to stand behind the other's chair, placing a hand on the back of it to better listen. "Mac, it's not even six a-oh  _God_ Mac." Cori's brain was finally catching up with the connotations. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"You're the one who called at six," Mac replied rather evenly.

"Which did not answer the question at all," Mistoffelees replied.

Mac blinked, glanced down at Victoria and blinked again. "Wait, who else is there? Sounded an awful lot like..."

"Yes, Mistoffelees got in last night." Cori replied. "He's the one who found the wedding announcement in the paper."

Vic looked up at Mac, faintly hearing that. Mac wavered for a moment, not quite willing to tell her yet, and sure he should. "Well, glad he's home. Will you stop moping now?"

"Mm. Mac, what the hell are you thinking? Do you realize what could happen if or when her fiancé finds out?"

"Yes, I'm well aware," Mac snapped in reply. "What the hell are you thinking then? You've already gotten yourself stabbed and underground."

"Both of which I've survived."

Mac scowled. "So far."

"Yeah. I have some idea of how to continue doing so. Do you?"

"Not let said fiancé find out?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, knowing no one could see him. "Yeah, good luck on that one. He's worse than a blood hound and about as bitchy as one. He would hunt you down just for the hell of doing it."

"How do you intend to keep it from him, Mac? He's going to find out," Cori added.

Mac growled. "You're both going after me now?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees replied, deadpan.

"I just want to know whether you know what you're doing," Cori said.

Victoria put a soft paw on Mac's chest. "Both?" She murmured.

"I know fine," he started to say and glanced down at Victoria. "Um, both yeah. Sorry, not functioning on an awake level yet... your cousin's there."

Her brows shot up. "Mistoffelees?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"He's alright then?"

He started to nod and tilted on ear toward the phone. "Oi, Mistoffelees, your cousin wants to know if you're alright."

One of Mistoffelees' ears flickered. "Can, if you're determined to be an idiot, can I talk to her?" his voice broke slightly.

Mac glanced down at Vic and handed her the phone. She offered him a flickering smile as she took it. "Mistoffelees?"

"Hey," he said, leaning a little forward over Cori's shoulder, voice still a bit cracked. "How're you doing?"

"I...passably." She curled her head against Mac's chest, the phone held to her other ear.

Cori quietly rose, motioning for Mistoffelees to take the seat in front of the computer. Mistoffelees glanced at him, giving him a thankful smile and sitting down. "Passably is better than it could be," he murmured.

"Yeah, it is. H-how're you doing?"

"I-I... passably," he said softly. "I'm glad to be home," but she hadn't even known he left. "Even if I still can't see people like I used to."

"Where were you?" She spoke, blinking in confusion.

"Europe," he said softly. "Wild goose chase, bad idea, the works. How have you been? In general I mean?"

"I've been good up until this week."

He smiled faintly. "Well, that's something at least. I... I missed you," he said softly. "I really did, and I just..." he swallowed. "I'm just happy to hear from you."

"I've missed you too. I'm glad to hear from you." She hesitated, "How have you been doing?"

"Decently," he replied softly. "I... ups and downs mostly... but I've been alright on the balance." He glanced back at Cori. "God so glad to be home." Cori offered him a bit of a smile at that.

"I...good." Vic murmured.

He swallowed again. He missed her, so much, yes, but what was he supposed to say at this point. "Alright, well, I know how you're reacting to a certain extent, but, what are you going to do?"

"I..." She swallowed. "Hide the fact that I'm taking contraceptives and play the proper socialite wife."

"... So, you were taking contraceptives last night then?" the black tom asked, keeping his voice carefully even.

There was a long pause as she looked up at Mac, momentary horror flickering in her eyes. "...No. It's an extremely slim chance though, Mistoffelees." Her ears fluttered back.

Cori, leaning against the wall behind Mistoffelees rubbed his eyes. Oh hell. Mistoffelees stared at the screen in horror, his paws finally coming up to cover his face. "Oh god," he squeaked a little. "Alright, alright, could be worse..."

"Wait, what?" Mac asked, off her look.

"It could be fine, Mistoffelees. In fact it's a high probability it is." Alright, lower than that but she wasn't about to say that.

"Probability does not mean it is!" he said and tried to take a breath, realizing that... oh, he still sparkled when freaked out. "Alright, no use panicking yet."

She flinched. "Well there isn't a lot I can do about it now." She replied sharply.

Cori came over, laying a gentle paw on Mistoffelees' shoulder. "No, you're right, I'm sorry... I'm still tense and jet-lagged and god only knows what else. I'm sorry." His paw reached up to touch the back of Cori's.

Victoria sighed. "I...I'm sorry, Mistoffelees. I just..." Another sigh.

"No, I..." he shook his head, hearing the sigh. "I'm just worried, alright?"

"I-I know. I'll be alright."

He nodded, registering she couldn't see it. "Yeah. When, when's the exact day?"

"Two weeks from yesterday."

"Hell," he breathed.

"Yeah."

"Vic..."

"Yeah?"

"I just don't know. I... I miss you. A lot."

She swallowed taking a shaky breath. "And I you. Stay safe."

"I will," he murmured. "I'm trying my damnest anyway."

"Alright, take care."

"You as well," he murmured, leaning back and glancing at Cori. Coricopat nodded, as long as Mac didn't need to talk about anything he was finished with the call. "Good luck, Vic," Mistoffelees said.

"And you." She glanced up at Mac, gesturing to the phone, one brow arched in silent question.

He shook his head. "I'm done if he is."

She nodded slightly. "Goodbye, Mistoffelees."

"Bye," he murmured.

She hesitated a moment longer before hanging up.

Mistoffelees sighed at the connection went out, slumping down. Cori let his other paw come up, gently rubbing Mistoffelees' shoulders, not saying anything yet. Mistoffelees glanced back at him, paused and grinned, albeit a little weakly still. 'Thank you."

A slight smile flickered over the mottled tom's features. "You're welcome."

Mistoffelees leaned his head back against Cori, sighing. "Hell."

"They'll figure it out."

He nodded. "I hope so." One paw came up to settle over Cori's. "I really, really hope so. When did all our lives hit hell like this?"

"November? Those two may have waited until December, but I don't think so," the mottled tom replied with a straight face.

He smiled faintly, glancing up at the other. "Ah yes. November. Cursed month that one... let's try to survive this year's intact?"

Cori offered him a flickering smile, hoping they made it that long. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Mistoffelees' grin became a little stronger as he very much  _did not think about it._  Cori ran a paw down Mistoffelees' cheek. "I love you."

Mistoffelees sucked in a deep breath, catching the paw and turning to kiss the pad of it. "I love you too. I... I enjoy saying that even."

Coricopat smiled softly. "I've missed you, so very much." Mistoffelees rose at that, closing the computer gently and leaning over to kiss the other. Cori's arm moved to wrap around Mistoffelees' waist as he returned the kiss. Mistoffelees pressed a bit closer against him, a faint purr rumbling through his chest. One of Cori's paws cupped the side of Mistoffelees' face, the other still wrapped around him as the mottled tom's purr matched his boyfriend's.

o.o.o.o

Mac, meanwhile, glanced down at Vic when she hung up the phone, taking it and placing on the bedside table. "What was that last bit all about then?"

She bit her lip. "The fact that I'm not on birth control right now."

He blinked. Blinked again. He had known that, after their conversation last night, but there had been a huge mental break between "Find me birth control" and "Take me to bed." His mind had completely let go of the first conversation for the sake of the second on and  _oh hell_.

She swallowed. "There's a chance it'll be alright..."

"Chance?" he said, voice slightly strangled. "Hell, this should be a great thing but it could mean... I don't even fully know what it could mean, but it's not a good thing!

Her ears flickered back. "I..."

Mac buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I wanted the idea of something like this to be happy," he murmured. "But hell. It's not your fault, love, but hell."

She blinked, swallowing. "I-I know. I...Oh, Mac..."

He nuzzled his face there a little, trying to think. "I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too..."

"We're screwed," he said softly. "We so are."

Her ears lay back. "W-we might still be alright."

"Sure, on that front." He paused. "You'll still have to explain to him why you aren't a virgin."

She froze at that. "Hell..."

"See? So screwed."

"I-I'll think of something…"

He nodded, not moving his head. "Alright. Alright, we'll both think of things but hell..."

She sat up rather abruptly. "Oh, God, what time is it?"

He glanced at the clock. "Five to six?"

"Shit, I have to get home...If father figures out I've been out overnight..."

He nearly fell out of bed in his attempt to stand up to quickly. She scrambled up, finding her clothes and pulling them on, running her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it at the same time. He handed her her shirt, fishing the brush he used out of his drawer, actually just moving forward and brushing her hair for her.

She glanced at him, buttoning up the blouse as he worked on her hair, she located her stockings pulling them on and glancing around for where the hell her other shoe had gone. He glanced around as well, finding it past the door in the living room and handing it to her silently. She pulled it on, glancing at him. "Can I get a ride?"

He paused and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you."

He swallowed and nodded again, pulling out a clean shirt and pulling it over his head, looking around for his own shoes and keys. She picked up his shoes from near the bed, offering them to him. He smiled faintly at her, accepting them. "Thank you."

She nodded a bit, glancing toward the clock, and trying to calculate how likely it was her father had noticed. He took a deep breath, getting his coat from the hook and finally finding his keys.  **S** he picked up her coat from where she'd dropped it the night before, pulling it on. He paused, trying to think of anything, and opened the door. "Shall we then?" he asked softly.

Victoria nodded slightly. "Yes." He paused again, leaning in quickly to kiss her softly one more time before they stepped out.

o.o.o.o

Jerrie glanced over. "Ey, Pounce, if y' gonna stick around 'ere, y' wanna give me a hand gettin' this thin' braced so we c'n finish wit' the buildin'?"

Jemi glanced around the set Jerrie was working on from where she had been standing and talking-alright, maybe giggling was a more apt description-with Pounce. "Stop recruiting people to your needs," she teased the torbie. "He's just a poor business major."

Jerrie arched an eyebrow. "Oh c'mon, Jem. I need th' help."

She smiled and nodded. "Oh alright, but it's up to him," she said, glancing at the tom that she still couldn't really call her boyfriend in public.

Pounce shrugged. "Guess I can lend a hand." He came over, to lend some support while Jer got the braces attached to the set. Jemi leaned against the set, watching them, not feeling terribly helpful at that point.

It was about then that Bombalurina breezed into the room, in quite the diva mode. "Oh, terrible! Terrible!" she declared to the room at large. "He's utterly terrible!"

Jerrie rolled his eyes at that, not able to stop Pounce before the patched tom spoke. "Who?"

"Frank, or whatever the hell that...  _freshman's_  name is that they got to try and replace Mistoffelees. Who the hell thought he was a good idea?" she huffed.

Jerrie rolled his eyes. "We needed somecat. At least 'e's not as bad as 'e could be."

" _How_  could he be worse?" she demanded, paws on her hips.

"Just because he's not Mistoffelees..." Jemia said softly.

"That's not it!" Bombalurina insisted. "Alright, that's part of it, but he can't sing, he's a mediocre dancer at best, and for some reason he thinks he can make moves on me."

"And th' first two ain't necessary for th' plays bein' performed right now."

She threw up her hands. "He's a slimly little worm who thinks he can replace..." she skidded over the name. "Why is nocat backing me up on this?"

"Because you're stuck working with him anyway?" Pounce suggested from behind the set.

"You're certainly not a help," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, tail lashing. "You even lived with Mistoffelees and have no idea what happened, so you stay out of it."

Pounce frowned, knowing way more than she did but not saying any of it. "Well, you still have to work with the cat."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!" she declared. Jemi rolled her eyes and shook her head at the other's antics. Jerrie shook his head, finishing up on the joints. Bombalurina sighed, sagging slightly. "I just wish I had any idea what happened to him..."

"I'm sure 'e's fine," Jerrie replied.

"How?" she snapped. "If he was fine he wouldn't have disappeared without saying something, or are you forgetting this is the cat who almost always had his phone about somewhere? It's been over two months!"

Jer shrugged. "We'd be able t' find somethin' out if somehtin' 'ad 'appened t' 'im." She hardly looked convinced.

Pounce nodded, coming around the set, helping Jerrie lift a balustrade and then support it while the torbie started affixing it. "He's got a point."

"You two are both totally fine with him just disappearing one day then?"

"No," Pounce replied.

"Then why are you both acting like it's no big deal?" Bombalurina asked.

Pounce looked up. "Cause there isn't anything we can do."

She looked even less convinced. "So, just because you can't do something, you don't even worry about it?"

"I'm worried about him, but I'd rather think the best than assume the worst. Hell, he's been my best friend for years."

She sighed, crossing her arms again. "I just... I miss him and no one's really acting like it's a big deal."

Pounce sighed. "Look, I'm worried about him, but I don't know what to do about him."

Bombalurina sighed, her ears dropping. "Just... hearing anything you know? It would help." Jemi considered before coming over and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll turn out."

"If it doesn't?"

Jemi blinked. "Hope it does then."

Jerrie glanced up, his ears flickering back as he turned back to continuing on the set building. Jemi caught the motion, but Bombalurina was looking at the ground instead. Pounce glanced toward his girlfriend, stepping back a moment later from holding the balustrade. Jemi glanced over at Pounce with an arched brow, still holding Bombalurina slightly as the other queen sighed and finally shrugged.

Pounce shrugged a little. He didn't know much, but he also knew better than to tell what he knew. She frowned slightly as Bombalurina finally stepped away, rubbing at her eyes slightly though she hadn't actually been crying. Jerrie finally rose, brushing sawdust from his pants. "Well, that's 'bout all we c'n get done t'night."

Jemi nodded and Bombalurina looked away. "Will you need any help tomorrow?" Jemi asked.

"Mebbe, I'll see if'n Teazer c'n give me a hand then. We're also gonna have trouble gettin' this all painted in time at this rate, but...we might pull it off."

She nodded. "Well, painting I can do if you need any help with that," she glanced over at Bombalurina again. "You doing alright?"

The red queen shrugged. "I don't know. Might just need to go home and sleep..."

"It might not be a bad plan."

Jerrie nodded. "Y' gonna be alright gettin' y'self home, Bombalurina?"

She shrugged. "Shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Kay. Well, I'm sticking around a while longer. I'll lock up," Jer replied

She nodded, turning and leaving. Jemi sighed, watching her go and almost wanting to lean against Pounce and deciding against it. Jerrie watched her go before moving over to the next set piece. Jemi followed him. "Do you need any help with that one?" she asked.

"Some support wouldn' go amiss, if y'd like." He got it straightened to where it needed to be.

She glanced at Pounce, and went over to help hold it up. Pounce came over, taking the other side so they stood on opposite sides as Jer set to work with the hand drill, getting this joined as well. She smiled over to him. He offered her a bit of a grin, glancing down at Jerrie.

Jer glanced up at them. "Well, what d'y'all think 'bout Mistoffelees missin'?"

Jemi stopped grinning like an idiot to glance down at Jerrie. "Well, I don't know. I'm with Bombalurina in that I miss him, and wish I knew he was alright... but I'm not nearly as prone to dramatics as she is."

Jerrie nodded a bit. "Yeah…"

"You have any thoughts on it?"

"I think 'e's alright, but…" He shrugged. "I figure 'is reasons are 'is own."

"Still," she murmured. "It's a friend's duty to worry." Pounce nodded his agreement with that statement.

"I'll give y' that, but still, worryin's one thin' lettin' that worry run y' life is another thin'."

She nodded. "Oh, yes, I do agree with that but still..."

"Hm?" Jer glanced up at her.

"Still, it's a constant thing kinda in the background, worrying about different cats," she said, ducking her head.

Jerrie nodded, rising and dusting his knees off again. "Well, I think that's it for t'night."

She nodded, glancing over at Pounce again. "Alright, cool."

"Y'all gonna get home alright?" Jer asked, he lived in the opposite direction from her, but figured it was worth checking rather than have Gus have his hide later.

She smiled at his concern. "I think so, yes," she said, glancing at Pounce.

Jerrie nodded. "A'right. Well, we'd best get goin' then."

She nodded, stepping over to where she's left her coat, picking it up. "Good night then Jerrie."

"Night, Jem. Night Pouncival."

"G'night, Jerrie. See you around." Pounce picked up his coat glancing to Jemi. She returned the glance and smiled, stepping outside. He stepped out behind her, Jerrie shaking his head at them as they left.

Once they were out of what she thought was Jerrie's sight, she looped an arm through his. "Going to walk me home then?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He offered her a grin in response, "Only if the lady doesn't mind."

"The lady requests it," she informed him lightly.

"Then I'm going to walk you home."

"Excellent," she said with a slight purr, leaning against him as they walked.

He glanced at her. "How've you been?"

She shrugged. "Pretty good, overall." She paused. "How have you been dealing with Mistoffelees leaving? When I was at your apartment a little while later, most of his stuff was still there as far as I could tell..."

"I...well, that's all be boxed up for one. It's been really weird not having him around. My folks are wanting me to move back into the house now that I don't have a flat mate...inclined to not deal with that though."

She laughed slightly at the last bit but frowned at the general gist of the statement. "I still don't understand why though... I guess that's what bothers me the most."

"I...guess it was something big, but he didn't tell me." She noticed the pause, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Jem, what was that look for?"

"You almost looked like you were lying," she said. "But if you are, you feel you must have a good reason for it..."

His brow rose. "I'm not, but fair enough."

She didn't look entirely convinced but let it drop, glancing out into the night. "Almost time for another finals week, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Pounce sighed, "Yeah..."

"You set for your finals?"

She nodded. "You for yours? Only one more quarter right?"

"Yeah, done after the Spring quarter. And I think I'm set for the exams this quarter."

"Good on the second account, and I know you can't wait to be done but..." she paused. "What are we going to do when you graduate?"

He hesitated. "I...I'm not sure yet."

She swallowed, nodded, and leaned a bit farther against him. "We'll get there when we get there then."

"We'll figure it out, Jemi."

She nodded. "I know. I believe we will. Doesn't mean I'm not going to worry a little anyway."

"Yeah, I know." He glanced ahead, sighing when he saw how close to her house they were.

She noticed as well, slowly slightly. "I..."

He paused, looking at her. "Yeah?"

She leaned up, kissing him lightly. "I can't decide what I want more-things to change or to never have to deal with the changes."

"I vote for the second." He replied, giving her a kiss in return. She purred faintly into the kiss. He drew her into his embrace. "I love you, Jem."

She nuzzled up against him slightly. "Love you too. Things are going to work out, yeah?"

"Of course they are."

She grinned to his shoulder. "Oh good."

He chuckled. 'I'd better get you the rest of the way home"

She grinned a bit wider. "Well, if you must..."

"Shall we, milady?"

She pulled away, still grinning. "If we must, milord."

He laughed softly, escorting her the rest of the way to the house, kissing her lightly when they reached the porch. "I'd better let you go, I guess."

"Perhaps," she agreed lightly, returning the kiss. "Good night, Pounce."

"Good night, Jemi. I'll see you later."

"Take care," she murmured, opening the door.

"You too." He offered her a smile before heading toward his apartment.


	19. Some Honor Among Thieves Still

Munkustrap entered the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up, heading into the main room and settling into a chair, opening the newspaper. He'd get to the files he had in his bag in a bit-he knew better than to bring work home with him, but since technically he wasn't on the case any longer...

Alonzo had been curled up in his room, napping before going on a later shift. He really hated late shifts, but they happened to everyone occasionally. Yawning, he made his way out of the bedroom, spotting his flat mate. "Ah, Munkustrap."

The silver tabby glanced up. "Oh, Alonzo. Hey."

The black and white tom yawned again, smoothing down his headfur. "Didn't hear you come in. Have a good day?"

"A passable one anyhow. You?"

Alonzo shrugged. "Morning wasn't too bad. Nice to have some time off, go to the gym, things like that. Not looking too forward to tonight though..."

"How late you due to be out?" his flat mate asked.

Alonzo considered for a minute. "Early morning probably. Oneish. If I'm lucky."

Munkustrap grimaced. "Good luck. What are you due to be doing tonight?"

"As far as I know? Just making sure Growltiger doesn't snap his temper and kill any poor officers. Otherwise, just the general stuff. Being on duty since most people are going to be sleeping... lucky bastards."

Munkustrap chuckled. "Could be worse I suppose."

"You haven't been dealing with Growltiger," Alonzo replied, heading for the kitchen to make a salad.

"Not directly, thank God," Munkustrap replied, folding up the paper again.

"He's been worse, lately," Alonzo remarked, getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Oh? Any particular reason?"

"Hell if I know," Alonzo replied. "Want anything for dinner, if I'm making something? Anyway, the last two months or so he's been even worse. I think it might have something to do with that mess that started around New Year's..."

"Sure, and which mess exactly? There's always at least two going on in this city."

"The one that started with the disappearance of that... Jones' nephew I think? Yeah, that was the one. And then Vlask disappeared so shortly therefore and for some reason that really seemed to tick the Commish off."

"Oh, right, that one," Munkustrap said, trying to play as dumb as possible.

Alonzo nodded. "Yeah, that one. I still have no idea what was with that one kit that showed up the night before..."

"Which kit?" Munkustrap glanced at him, playing the forgetfulness card.

Alonzo blinked at him, in confusion. "Oh, come on Munkustrap, did you get hit in the head today or something? That Siamese kit that showed up, looking terrible that I tossed off toward Vlask. You were sitting  _right_ there."

"Oh, him. C'mon, 'Alonzo, it's been heading on toward three months and I've been busy. I'm not gonna remember everything."

"He showed up and the next morning Vlask was gone... weren't you working with him? Come on, that's pretty weird."

"Yeah, I was working with him, but it doesn't mean I know where he went."

Alonzo arched a brow, taking a drink of his milk. "I never said you did. Do you? I just meant for having someone you know drop off the face of the planet, you seem remarkably forgetful and blasé."

"No, I don't. Growltiger was quick to check that fact. I've got other things to do with my time and energy and I didn't know Vlask all _that_  well."

Alonzo gave him a long look. "Alright, if you say so."

"I do. Any idea why Growltiger's so up in arms over this?"

Alonzo spread his hands. "Not entirely. Something about the kit's breed, and Vlask going poof ticked him off as much as Jones' breathing down his neck over the nephew. A large portion of the force is still looking for said nephew."

"I see. Ever wonder if he's just nuts?"

"Basically every day," Alonzo said. "And it would be worth more than my hide to admit it."

Munkustrap chuckled. "Well, that's safe with me."

Alonzo smiled faintly. "Yeah, that's good."

"Oi...I should probably call my brothers...haven't heard from them in a few months."

"…That's an interesting change of topic," Alonzo said, returning to the kitchen. "I'll never understand how your family operates."

"That's okay, I'm not sure we do either."

Alonzo laughed. "Right, enjoy that conversation then."

Munkustrap chuckled dryly, "Oh always." He went to dig his phone out of his coat pocket.

Mac flipped his phone open, slightly wary of whatever conversation was going to ensue after his last phone call. "Yeah?"

"Mac? It's Munkustrap. Calling to see if everything's going alright with you."

Mac blinked, blinked again. "A little out of the blue there, huh, 'Straps?"

"It was an excuse to get me out of a conversation." Munkustrap answered, his voice low enough so it wouldn't be heard in the kitchen.

"... Right," Mac drawled. "Sounds lovely. You're just a socially tactful kitty aren't you?"

"Oh for the love of-It's been a few months since I've heard from you, I was just calling to check in."

"Mhm. Well how are you doing then?"

"Doing pretty well, still getting questions about Vlask's disappearance...How're you?"

"... Decent," Mac replied, voice somewhat wary. "Could be worse."  _Got yelled at once already this morning and may have massively messed up two lives but other than that_. "And, well, it was a pretty random disappearance. And you were right there."

"True, I suppose that's true. So just decent, huh?"

"Yes," he answered, firmly lying.

"...Right. Heard from Tugger lately?"

"Not much," Mac replied. "Notice his articles every once and a while though. Been a bit busy."

"Yeah, I hear you there."

"So I take it you haven't heard from him either then?"

"Not recently, no. Just his articles."

Mac nodded on the other side of the phone. "Lovely. As long as we all keep track of each other..."

"Mm. Well, I gotta get going. Take care of yourself Mac."

"Sure, same to you. Stay out of trouble, would you?"

"I'll do my best. Same goes for you, alright?"

"Always," Mac replied, trying not to think of how badly he'd messed up.

"Kay, talk to you later." He hung up, considering whether to call his younger brother or not and opting for the not.

Mac snapped his phone closed, sighing and leaning back against the couch. Damn, damn, damn.

o.o.o.o

Electra was on the front desk that day. Sighing, she glanced around. Munkustrap entered the station, glancing at his watch, a bit early for his shift, but better that than late. Her ears perked forward slightly at his approach. "Oh hey, Munkustrap."

"Good morning, Electra."

"Good morning," she replied. "How are you then?"

"Doing passably, and yourself?"

She inclined her head. "Doing pretty well. Saw my sister last night... but otherwise good."

"But otherwise good? I tend to say that about my brothers, but I don't think I've heard you talk about your sister like that."

"Oh," she said, shaking her head. "I love my sister. I'm just worried about her at the moment."

"Oh? Something happen?"

She shook her head. "Just the same old. She's worried, I worry about her, things like that."

"Ah, I see," Munkustrap said, not quite understanding families that operated in any logical sense.

She shrugged. "It'll work out." She hoped.

Munkustrap nodded slightly. "I hear anything I'll let you know, hm?" He kept his voice quiet enough no cat else would hear.

She nodded quickly. "Please. But don't put yourself in any danger unless you have to."

"Don't worry on that account. I'll be careful."

Another nod. "Good. Careful is good."

"Anything new with you?"

She shrugged slightly. "Not really. Work, things like that. Not terribly exciting all things told," she offered him a self-deprecating smile.

He nodded. "Fair enough." The silver tabby hesitated for another long moment. "Hey, what do you say to going to lunch together sometime?"

Electra blinked at him, checked him over to make sure it was the right cat in front of her, and then her face lit up with a smile. "I, sure. Any day in particular?"

He shrugged. "Your choice."

"I, Thursday?" she asked.

"Thursday sounds good to me."

Her grin remained firmly in place. "Great."

He offered her a smile in response. "Well, I'd best go get to work. I'll see you around."

She nodded. "Good luck with work," she murmured.

"Thanks. Have a good day."

She nodded. "You as well." He slipped away to get to work.

o.o.o.o

Jacobi knocked on Genghis' door. The Siamese glared at the door a moment before calling for him to enter, turning his attention back to the map on his desk. Jacobi slipped in, glancing at the map. "Something up?"

"Same as has been for the last two months. Any news regarding the kit?" He glanced toward his second, still scanning the map for a specific location.

Jacobi shook his head. "Not specifically, no. However, got something interesting today." He paused, holding out the note. "I swear somecat passed this to me at the grocery store."

Genghis' brow arched sharply at that and he took the note, unfolding it and scanning it. "Did you get a description of that cat?"

Jacobi scowled. "No. Bastard. Fast little thing, in a long coat and hat."

"Wonderful." He tossed the note down, scanning the map again for the street corner mentioned in it.

Jacobi tilted his head. "I didn't get a chance to read it. What's it say?"

"It's a call for a meet in neutral territory. The name 'Admetus' ring any bells?"

"Admetus?" Jacobi blinked. "Isn't that some Greek God?"

"Mythological king. Probably some upstart or other. Could be amusing."

Jacobi snapped his fingers. "Right, he's the one that Apollo got the fates drunk over." He frowned. "Hell of a name to choose."

"Mhm, not an especially happy ending to his tale though...We'll have to see if this one fares better." Genghis rose. "Well, the meets in just over an hour."

Jacobi nodded, though he was pretty sure the tale ended well enough. "Who do you want me to gather up?"

"Just you. You'll drive, but that's all."

He nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am."

o.o.o.o

Genghis rolled his eyes as they pulled up. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Jacobi blinked as well. "This is, are you sure this is the place?" he blinked at the golden arches in front of them.

"It's the right address." The seal-point Siamese rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. "I'll be back in a little bit, shouldn't take long."

"I can come in if you want," Jacobi said, looking at the restaurant again.

"No, I don't think it will be necessary. There's some honor among thieves still, Harry."

"Even ones that set up meets at a McDonalds?"

"I didn't say there were braincells, but the number of witnesses at a place this public?"

He inclined his head. "True. Good luck."

Genghis nodded once before entering the place, his lip curling in disgust at the scents that assailed his nose.

Admetus had positioned himself at a table with his back to the wall, but he could still see the doorway. He grinned as he saw the Siamese enter, and waved him over with a lazy hand. Genghis rolled his eyes, strolling over. "Admetus I assume?"

"The Siamese, I assume?" Admetus said with a grin.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Admetus' brow quirked up and he made sure to give the other a very long look over. "I do wonder," he murmured and spread a paw out. "Do take a seat."

Genghis eyed the seat, disliking the position it would put him in, either his back to the door or to the cat he knew nothing about, either his back to the window or to the restaurant. No he didn't care for that one bit. He finally sat down. "Now, what's this all about?"

Admetus tried not to smirk as he watched him trying to decide where to sit. "Whatever do you mean? Can't two cats have a friendly chat." He paused, and then, "French fry?" he asked, holing one out to the other.

Genghis surveyed the offering with distaste. "I can feel my arteries clogging simply breathing in this air. What do you want?"

Admetus shrugged, popping the golden fry into his mouth instead. "You always this much in a rush?"

"I have things to do."

Admetus quirked his brow higher, leaning back in the booth and taking his fries with him. "Sit for a while, relax. Let's talk a bit. You're in control of the docks, right?"

"Depends on how you mean. I have business interests there."

Admetus tilted his head. "That's a rather... unimpressive answer. I was led to believe you were a lot more than just business interest."

"Interesting. Now as riveting as this conversation is, I do have other things to be doing." He slid the chair back, rising.

Admetus raised a brow. "Just like that? Don't even want to know why I made a fuss to get you here?"

"I asked, you didn't answer. If you have an answer for me then I'll hear it."

"I evaded, that doesn't mean I didn't answer," he said. "Sit again, would you?"

Genghis glanced at his watch. "Why should I?"

"Geesh, you're always in such a rush. Your family members must love spending time with you."

"Mhm. You're wasting my time," Genghis replied, the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You tell that to your son often then? No wonder he ran away from you..."

Genghis froze at that. "What do you know about him?"

"Hm? Oh, now are you interested in what I have to say?"

"Damn it what do you know about my son?" Genghis kept the growl from his voice.

Admetus raised his brows. "Touched a nerve?"

Genghis took a calming breath, taking his seat again, and leaning back. "Fine, you have my attention. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to work out some business," he replied. Damn, he should have brought that, what was he, empath with him. "Lay the ground a little."

"Then let's talk. After you."

"Well, you're the Siamese, right? Got some reports that you got some shipments in from Asia, some computer things. I want them. I'm willing to give you equally in return."

"And what could you possibly give me that would persuade me to give you those shipments?"

"I have plenty in return, and I'm hardly asking for the whole shipment. A third to half should do. Anything you want?"

"Depends on what you have to offer."

"Any requests?" Admetus teased.

"I can get ten grand per crate on the market, make me a better offer."

"Three crates, 12 grand each, and a couple crates of your preferred shipments in return."

The Siamese considered. "And what you know about my son."

Admetus ate another fry, slowly. "Sorry, him I can't give you."

Genghis' eyes narrowed. "So you know where he is."

Admetus shrugged. "Maybe."

"Mm. Well, I think your price is reasonable. I think we could make a deal here."

Admetus nodded. "Excellent."

"How shall I get a hold of you for details?"

Admetus grinned, another fry disappearing. "I'll contact you, don't worry."

"Well, if that's all?"

Admetus inclined his head. "Lovely meeting you."

"...And you." Genghis managed a cordial smile before rising and heading for the door.

Admetus crossed his legs, watching him go as he finished the fries. "Hmmm..." He was fairly certain the last statement had been a lie.

o.o.o.o

Jacobi glanced up when he saw Genghis leaving the McDonalds. "Well?"

Genghis all but slammed the car door shut. "I want everything you can find on that son of a bitch."

Jacobi blinked. "I'll get on it. What happened?"

"He knows where Marion is. We have a deal with the bastard, but I've never even heard of him and he knew you were a way to get a hold of me."

Jacobi blinked and swore. "He knows where Marion is?"

"Mhm."

Jacobi swore again. "I'll get right on it."

"Good. He's got more of a hold than anycat knew. I don't like it."

Jacobi nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. I don't think I've ever heard of him before..."

Genghis considered for a long moment. "I need to meet with Growltiger."

Jacobi nearly ran the car off the road. "What?"

"If this cat is as widely spread as I think he is, and we didn't know about it? We could spend forever fighting with Growltiger and then whoever comes out on top has to deal with something we know nothing about. I'd rather deal with that and then with the devil I know," he replied.

"Damn," Jacobi said, no other words even possible for him at that point.

"Mhm. I'll contact him when we get back. I'll want you there."

He nodded. "Of course."

"And get work started on finding out about this character."

Jacobi nodded again. "I'll do my best."

o.o.o.o

Coricopat entered the apartment, letting the door fall shut behind him, pausing long enough to lock it as he shrugged out of his coat. Mistoffelees had been sitting at the table, going through another newspaper and Cori's computer open beside him, though he was still attempting to use said computer less due to the risk of being traced.

Cori came over, glancing toward the computer. "Hey."

"Hey," Mistoffelees said softly, glancing back at the other. "How'd it go?"

He shrugged. "Could have been worse."

Mistoffelees blinked and nodded. "Ah. Well, still, better than worse is good."

"In a roundabout way."

Mistoffelees smiled at him faintly, rising. "Yeah."

Cori sighed. "How was your day?"

"This counts as a day?" Mistoffelees asked, going for the kitchen to make tea. "The same as the one before, and the one before, and I think the one before."

Cori frowned a bit at that. "I see." Mistoffelees sighed, leaning his head against one of the cupboards. He was trying so hard to be calm, supportive at any rate, but he honestly didn't much feel like falling into the role of a housewife. "Better than an hour and a half reading emotions of some cat you wouldn't know from Adam." Cori muttered.

Mistoffelees sucked in a deep breath, trying not to slam the cabinet as he got the jar of loose leaf tea out. Coricopat looked him over, but really had no intention of rescinding what he'd just said. "Honestly? I'd be pretty okay with something like that at this point," he said, voice somewhat strained. "Tea?"

"Tea's fine. It's like a damned roller coaster, I'm feeling ill over the number of emotions. Most cats have subtle shifts, that one..." He shook his head.

Mistoffelees paused for a moment, his ears flickering back and almost lying flat. "Sounds lovely," he muttered, scooping the tea into the filter.

Cori knew better than to keep this up... "Not to mention that I am more than a bloody lie-detector."

"Then take that up with Admetus."

"That would require more time spent with him than I'm interested in."

Mistoffelees remained looking at the wall rather than Cori. "Considering the things he's done for us, you could be civil."

"Civil? I am civil." He replied acerbically.

Mistoffelees' mouth twisted. "Right. Sorry."

Cori's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing," Mistoffelees replied shortly, stepping away from the tea finally, but going for the refrigerator instead of turning.

"No, what is it?" Cori pressed.

Mistoffelees sucked a breath in, slamming the fridge door shut. "What the hell do you think?"

Cori's ears went back. "Well there isn't a whole lot I can do about it."

"I know that," Mistoffelees snapped in reply, nearly slamming the milk down on the counter and managing not to. "You're the one who asked."

The mottled tom growled. "I think I've earned the right to be moderately selfish once in a while all things considered."

Mistoffelees froze, his shoulders tensing up. Biting the inside of his lip, he attempted several deep breaths. Coricopat looked away, the growl still in the back of his throat, but he didn't say anything more. Swallowing hard, Mistoffelees took one of the cups from the counter, shoving it toward the other. "Here," he said, not meeting his eyes and moving past him out of the kitchen.

Cori took the cup, knowing he'd overstepped. He set it aside, following Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees glanced around the small room. He'd cleaned it, and cleaned it again, but he needed something to do with his hands. Cori paused a moment, leaning against the doorframe.

Mistoffelees kept looking around the room, not turning to look at Cori. That pile of books could maybe be moved from one side of the room to the other. He picked a couple of them up, still facing away, holding the books to his chest. "I-I'm sorry," he said, not turning.

"Don't be." Cori sighed. "I..." He stopped, he wasn't entirely out of line, no he shouldn't have said it like that, but damn if he hadn't been feeling that way for a while. Mistoffelees swallowed again, remaining about where he was, unable to force himself to say anything else, but still not willing to turn. Cori's jaw tensed, but he managed it. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Mistoffelees shook his head from where he was standing slightly, though the motion was too quick.

"Hm?" Cori's ears flickered.

"You're right, god, you should never have been in this situation to begin with."

He closed his eyes,  _great..._  "Mistoffelees..."

"You got stabbed," Mistoffelees said, voice low. "And you're in hiding too, and working for a goddamn gang, and all of that is because of me."

Cori sighed. "Yes, but I had the option of backing out and I didn't take it, because I didn't want to."

Sucking in another breath, Mistoffelees finally turned to look at him. "You should have."

Coricopat frowned at that. Mistoffelees turned away again, his breathing still too deep to not be forced. "I disagree," Cori said finally.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes, though Cori couldn't see that, and his breath hitched slightly. "Oh?"

"I...I love you, Mistoffelees, and I'm not being rote when I say that. I mean it, I wouldn't want you to go through this on your own."

Mistoffelees trembled slightly, his paws coming up to cover the lower part of his face. "B-but I don't want to have you dragged down with me..."

Cori took a hesitant step toward him. "I'll be careful. I won't leave you."

"...Should," Mistoffelees said softly, his voice shaking. "You should."

Cori's ears flicked back at that. "I can't."

"Should've then."

"I couldn't then either."

Mistoffelees finally turned to glance at him. "God, you should've..."

Cori continued frowning at that. "I didn't want to, I still don't."

Mistoffelees trembled again. "Why? Ruining your own life and... and  _I_  could very well b-be the one to destroy you and me and I..."

Coricopat took another couple steps toward Mistoffelees. "No. Don't talk like that, please."

"But it's true! I can control myself now, sure, but if I-I lose my mind then I could..."

Cori closed the gap, gently placing a paw on Mistoffelees' shoulder. "You don't know that you will."

"Well there's about a sixty percent chance of that," Mistoffelees said, shaking harder.

"What?" Cori looked at him in concern.

"G-god, you never did hear that? M-magical cats either burn themselves out, o-or go mad and destroy ou-themselves."

Cori sighed. "Then it's possible you won't."

"Possible?" Mistoffelees choked on the word. "Yes, but if I do..." Cori's gaze dropped at that. Mistoffelees sucked in another breath, letting it out slowly and shakily. "Cori... I..."

"Don't worry about that, Mistoffelees, it's an if, and we've got so many right now."

"I-it terrifies me, and sometimes when I'm here for hours on end and end it's all I can think about. I may have h-hated Europe, but at least I could do something, a-anything there. B-but it's one thing to think about d-dying, everyone does that e-eventuall-lly b-but going insane?"

Cori's grip on Mistoffelees' shoulder grew just firm enough to draw the smaller cat into his embrace, he didn't say anything just held him close. Mistoffelees took another shuddering breath and just buried his head in Cori's chest, shaking like he was about to fall apart.

Cori gently smoothed a paw over Mistoffelees' head and back, "Shh." Mistoffelees only shook harder as his shoulders heaved. Coricopat pressed his lips to the top of Mistoffelees' head as he rubbed circles on the black cat's back.

"I-I love you," Mistoffelees said between sobs. "B-but I c-can't do this, not like this..."

Cori's ears flickered back. "Wh-what?"

Mistoffelees' tear stained eyes snapped up. "N-no, not like that. I just, just don't know what to do, but I c-can't stay in here all the time like this. I-it's certainly not fair to you a-and..."

Cori placed a gentle paw on Mistoffelees' cheek. "We'll...we'll talk to Admetus, find out if there's another option." Mistoffelees swallowed, rubbing a paw across one eye and nodded. "Please, just...just don't give up, I don't think I could take that."

Mistoffelees forgot to breathe for a beat, and he brought his arms up to wrap around Cori's neck. "I won't," he said, voice finally firm again. "I won't give up. I won't."

Cori turned his head to nuzzle slightly against Mistoffelees' neck, his arms around the other cat's waist tightening a bit as he closed his eyes tightly, swallowing. "Thank you."

Mistoffelees nodded, burying his own head into the crook of Cori's neck. "I won't," he repeated, turning slightly to kiss Cori's shoulder, and then his neck. "A-and I'm sorry you had such a bad time today."

Cori half shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been so..."

Mistoffelees took in another breath and let out what might have been a shaky laugh, nuzzling against the other. "Alright."

Cori gently kissed Mistoffelees' neck, one paw moving up his spine and then brushing the base of his right ear Mistoffelees laughed softly, though the sound was still a little harsh. "I love you," he repeated. "How did that happen, I love you."

Cori's ears flickered at the question in the middle, but he stayed silent on that point kissing the other cat's throat softly as he murmured "I love you too, so very much." Mistoffelees swallowed hard, wrapping himself harder around the other. Cori held him close, pulling back just enough so he could actually kiss the other.

Mistoffelees tilted his head into the kiss, his paws coming up to frame Cori's face, the other resting on the back of his head. Cori's tail coiled around Mistoffelees' leg as his paw continued to fondle Mistoffelees' ear. Mistoffelees half laughed, half moaned into the kiss, his ear flickering at that, trying to pull the other closer still. Cori pulled Mistoffelees flush against him as he deepened the kiss, his other paw moving to rest on Mistoffelees' hip.

Mistoffelees finally had to pull his head back just enough to catch a breath. "Cori..."

"Mm?"

Mistoffelees smiled at him faintly. "I don't know what I would be doing without you."

Cori chuckled, shrugging. "Oh who knows."

Mistoffelees swallowed, pulling back fractionally further, looking at the other's eyes. "Wallowing, most likely," he answered, but his voice broke on the sentence.

"Shh, you're alright."

Swallowing again, he nodded. "Yeah."

Cori leaned down, kissing him again. Mistoffelees leaned farther up into the kiss, paws coming down to rest on Cori's shoulders.

o.o.o.o

Growltiger leaned back, glancing around the place. He had chosen a middle table, so they would both be at a somewhat disadvantage, though he still had first pick, being there first. He ordered the champagne and glanced around.

Genghis arrived, approaching the table, nodding slightly at the position the other cat had chosen, at least this neutral territory felt a tad bit more neutral. He took the chair opposite the Commissioner, his back was to the main door, but he could see the kitchen entrance from where he sat. Where Growltiger had of course stationed a couple officers. "Selkirk."

"Commissioner."

"Now, I assume you have one hell of a reason to call this type of meeting..." he glanced at the waiter. "What would you like?"

Genghis placed his order before answering the initial statement. "I wouldn't dream of this otherwise. What do you know about a cat called 'Admetus'?"

Growltiger blinked once the waiter had left. "Admetus? Who in their right mind would choose a name like that?"

"That was what I thought."

Growltiger shook his head. "No, rarely have I heard of him, if ever. Why? What could he have possibly done to have you react in this way?" Admetus, up to that point, had only really been known by those dealing in the underworld, and had never actually entered any police reports because none of the officers had anything concrete.

"He called a meet with me. Reached me by way of a message handed to one of my lieutenants. He knew schedules on some of my transactions as well. My bet? He knows a good deal about you and your partners as well."

Growltiger froze, champagne flute halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"You heard me. He knew things that only someone with a network of spies more extensive than either of us has could know."

"Where did he call the meet then?"

The look Growltiger received was unimpressed. "McDonald's on twentieth."

Growltiger blinked, and blinked again, and then again, finally just setting the flute down rather than try to drink anything, or else he would break it. " _What?_ "

"Precisely. Now, I thought initially he was some upstart or other, but the amount of information he had is not something I want to deal with."

Growltiger leaned back. "So why come to me with this?"

"Because there's two ways I can see this working out. One, he sits back and watches us kill each other and whoever's left standing at the end has to take on somecat neither of us know anything about, or we work together, remove the thorn from our paws and then go back to divvying up the city again."

Growltiger crossed his arms over his chest, considering the other. "How do I know this isn't just a ploy to get me to let my guard down?"

"You don't."

Growltiger looked even less impressed at that. "So you're willing to go through all of this? Convince me more he's an actual threat."

"He has a magical cat."

Growltiger froze. "Oh?" he said, picking the flute up again finally. "Are you sure of that?"

"About ninety percent."

Growltiger took a sip, letting his thoughts whirl in his mind for a moment, considering that. "Do you know anything about this magical cat?" he asked, fishing for the information.

Genghis studied him. "Perhaps. I know the cat's powerful, dangerous."

"Anything else?" Growltiger asked.

"Depends. Do we have a deal?"

"I'm not sure yet," Growltiger said as their food arrived.

Genghis nodded to the waiter before looking at Growltiger. "I know that the rumors regarding a magical cat are true, I know that there's only one every few generations, and I believe this 'Admetus' character to be in possession of it."

He glanced him over, taking up the fork and knife, and starting to eat his meal. "Certainly the rumors are true, if Jones is to be believed. We've been scouring the city for months trying to find him."

"Did you ever find him?"

Growltiger shook his head. "Which means if this Admetus character does have him, like you say, we might actually be looking at a real threat."

"Indeed. I have every reason to believe he does have him."

Growltiger took an extra-long moment to chew. "Hm."

"Do we have a deal?"

"We are starting to look at one, yes," Growltiger said finally.

"Good to know," Genghis turned part of his attention to his meal, blue eyes still fixed on the cat across from him.

Growltiger nodded. "How do you propose to go about this then?"

"I recommend we focus our attentions on finding what we can on him to begin with, I'm due to hear with him in regards to a business transaction shortly. I'll let you know when. We needn't be in too much contact, but in regards to him we shall."

Growltiger nodded. "Excellent. Now, shall we finish our meal?"

"I think we shall."

Another nod, and Growltiger was honestly more than happy to finish the meal in silence.

Genghis finished soon enough, paying his bill before rising. "Good day, Growltiger."

"Good day, Genghis. Do let me know when he contacts you then, and we could perhaps work on a plan from there."

"Of course." He slipped toward the door, keeping a wary eye on the commissioner's men.

Growltiger watched him go, taking more time with the remainder of his food before rising himself.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees woke up, hearing the knock on the door, but not much inclined to move from where he had fallen asleep on Coricopat's chest, still encircled by the other's arms. Cori blinked himself awake, muttering under his breath. "We really ought to answer the door..."

Mistoffelees made a sound of protest. "Can't they come back later?"

"Probably. But on the off-chance it's Admetus with a key I'd really prefer we answer it."

Mistoffelees groaned again, finally pushing himself up, and hunting around for a shirt to pull on. He went to the door. "Half a sec," he called out, pulling on the rest of his clothes and glancing at Cori. Coricopat got up, pulling on some clothes, nodding slightly as he straightened the bed.

Mistoffelees sighed, opening the door. "Oh, it is you."

Admetus arched a brow. "Who else would it be?"

"Mungojerrie comes by once in a while."

Admetus rolled his eyes, breezing in. "Well, my favorite pair of kittens, I'm going to need you again," he said, looking at the mottled tom. Mistoffelees sucked in a breath and refused to react otherwise. Cori looked at him a long moment.

"What?" Admetus asked, spreading his hands.

Cori glanced at Mistoffelees. "I'm available for that."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah-huh."

Admetus' brows twitched higher at that exchange. "Well, good, because I would hate to think you would be saying no..."

"I wouldn't. I..." He paused, trying to think of how to word this. He glanced at Mistoffelees again. "I have to wonder if there isn't a way to prevent Mistoffelees from going stir-crazy though..." Okay, not how he wanted to word that but...

Mistoffelees blinked at that phrasing himself. He actually laughed though, though it was more of a stifled chuckle than anything. Admetus glanced between them. "Hm, point. I'll look into something then, shall I? I don't think this would be a good meet though to take him outside." He considered. "Maybe later, go out with Jerrie for groceries or something."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Fair enough. When do we need to be there?"

Admetus checked his watch. "Soon enough. I can give you a couple minutes," he said with a suggestive eyebrow, "But no more than ten."

Cori looked unimpressed. "I'll be there then."

"Mhm," Admetus said, slipping out. Mistoffelees watched him go, with a raised eyebrow of his own.

Cori slipped over to the dresser, finding something else to wear, changing and running a brush through his fur to smooth it down. Mistoffelees watched him, moving over behind him to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head against his back and he combed his headfur. Cori turned around once he'd finished brushing his fur, and put his arms around Mistoffelees. "I'll be home soon."

Mistoffelees nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Be careful?"

He offered him a smile in return, kissing his forehead. "Always."

Mistoffelees glanced upward at that, letting out a small huff of breath. "Have fun then," he murmured.

Cori rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, thrilling." Mistoffelees grinned, though it wasn't quite what said grin used to be. He brushed a paw over Cori's forehead. Cori placed a gentle paw on Mistoffelees' cheek. "Take care."

"Me? Sure."

"Kay." He glanced toward the door. "I gotta get going. I'll be back soon."

Mistoffelees nodded, stepping back with a sigh. "Good luck then."

"Thanks." He hesitated a moment longer, but slipped out the door, grabbing his coat on the way. Mistoffelees leaned against the dresser and sighed, glancing around the room that felt even more empty than usual.

o.o.o.o

Jacobi glanced around, though he wasn't in quite the same position, he could see things and was content. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked softly.

"No. But I would like a better read on this cat," Genghis replied.

Jacobi nodded. "Alright."

Admetus breezed into the building, throwing the door back enough that whoever was behind him shouldn't be hit by it, but not stopping to make sure. He looked around the small deli as he stepped inside. Cori caught the door, his nose wrinkling a bit as he followed Admetus, clearing his expression.

Genghis' gaze darted toward Admetus, his brow rising at the cat accompanying the one he was supposed to be meeting.

Admetus walked over, grinning. "Well, I see you managed to get the wall this time. Cheers."

Jacobi raised a brow at the appearance of the mottled tom as well, though he smirked at him. "You appear to have recovered," he said in a lazy voice.

Cori had seen them and done his best to avoid reacting, but his ears flickered a bit at that. "Yes, thank you."

"Good to know," Genghis remarked, not at all speaking about the recovery but rather about the mottled tom's lover.

"Perhaps next time, I'll do a better job, hm?" Jacobi added.

Admetus blinked, and blinked again. Cori smiled thinly. "Perhaps."

Genghis glanced at Admetus. "Oh, were you unaware? We've known Mr. Zimmerman for a while."

He arched a brow slightly at that and smiled. "Yes, I was aware of that," he murmured. Of course he had gotten the information that Coricopat had been stabbed while Mistoffelees was dealing with Genghis-apparently he hadn't thought the encounter as through as he would have liked to. But, whatever the case, he needed the mottled tom there.

Genghis motioned to the chairs across from himself and Jacobi. "Have a seat?"

Admetus sat down gracefully, crossing his arms over the table top. Cori settled into the other chair, his grey gaze scoping briefly over the other two as he tapped into his magic.

Admetus glanced between them. "Well then, I believe we had a deal to go over?"

Jacobi sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I believe so. The shipment will be in shortly, and I'll be able to reserve your order for you, assuming you can come up with what you promised?" Genghis said.

"Of course I can," Admetus replied.

"Well, I expect the shipment by the end of the week. So, a meeting location." Admetus nodded, naming something he knew to be neutral territory. Genghis considered, nodding. "Sounds logical. Limits on cats to help with the trade?"

Admetus shook his head. "I'll name none, so long as it's in a reasonable amount."

Genghis nodded again. "Fair enough. How do I know you won't sell me out?"

"How do I know you won't sell me out?" Admetus rejoined.

"Because I give you my word that I won't."

Cori frowned a bit at the fact that there didn't appear to be a lie there, though it would be where one would expect there to be. "Then you'll have to accept mine in return," Admetus replied. "Besides, there isn't too much to be gained by selling you out."

"I suppose that's a habitual question to ask, though."

Admetus inclined his head. "Fair enough, perhaps."

"Now, of course it depends upon the quality of the transaction, but this could be rather a lucrative business for the two of us depending on how this goes."

Admetus inclined his head. "Rather," he replied, and wished he had thought to get a sandwich before sitting down.

Genghis' blue gaze moved to the mottled tom at Admetus' side. "Interesting choice of second for this meeting you've chosen."

Admetus inclined his head. "Perhaps. But that is certainly my own prerogative is it not?"

"I suppose it is." He glanced toward the clock. "Well, I believe that was the business we needed to discuss?"

Admetus inclined his head. "Should be."

"Good." He rose. "In that case, good day. Shall we say Saturday night at the aforementioned locale?"

Admetus nodded. "See you then."

Jacobi rose as well, meeting Cori's eyes. "I do hope to see you around more."

Cori's ears flickered a bit, but actually laced as Genghis spoke. "Give Mr. Quaxo our regards." The Siamese glanced at Jacobi. "We'd best be off." Jacobi nodded at the pair, and left the Deli.

Admetus pursed his lips at that, glancing over at Cori. "Lovely cats, the pair of them. Want a sandwich?"

Cor shook his head a bit as the other two left. "I...no, thank you."

"Sure? Cause I'm getting one."

He sighed, shrugging. "I...I suppose."

Admetus looked him over, rising. "Alright. Requests?"

Cori shook his head again. "I'm not picky."

"Good."

Admetus went over to the counter, ordering two sandwiches before returning to the table, sitting down with his back against the wall. "Well? Anything from either of them?"

Cori shook his head. "No, and that's what concerns me the most. There was  _nothing_ , sans a sadistic amusement. But even where I would expect some sort of lie, even a small one, nothing."

Admetus arched a brow. "Hmm. Strange. He wouldn't have possibly been able to hide something like that, would he?"

Cori shook his head. "Not without lots of practice."

Admetus' mouth twisted. "Hm." He paused, dithered, and finally asked, "Were you alright with an encounter like that?"

Cori gaped at him for a moment. "No. I wasn't."

Admetus arched a brow. "Well, you at least handled it professionally." Another long pause. "I should have thought that through a bit more, hm? But I did need you here, and sometimes personal considerations cannot be taken into account."

"You realize this means they know you have access to Mistoffelees, yes?" Cori asked quietly.

Admetus' mouth thinned into a line. "Yeah, I did pick up on that. Hell. Ah well, they can't really do much with that."

Cori glanced at him and then shrugged. "Hopefully."

Admetus shrugged himself, as their sandwiches were brought. "Now, there's not much to be done about it though."

The mottled tom sighed. "Yeah...I suppose not."


	20. I Think it's Best You Leave for Now

Mistoffelees moved through one of the old dance routines from a production of  _West Side Story_  he had done ages ago, but the movements helped him calm down, and dancing, even in the smallish space of the studio at least allowed him to do _something._

Cori unlocked the door, entering the apartment, not bothering to hold the door for Admetus before heading into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. Mistoffelees blinked at that, stopping and his gaze following the mottled tom. "Cori?" He glanced at Admetus, who was scowling at the door.

"What?" Cori called.

Mistoffelees' brows furrowed, waving shortly for Admetus to step in if he'd like, and went into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Cori..." Mistoffelees said softly, stepping up to him and very gently placing a paw on his arm. "You don't look like it at all."

Cori startled a little at the touch, turning, his paw instinctively straying to protect his abdomen. "I..."

Mistoffelees blinked rapidly at that motion. "You?" he prompted softly, stomach sinking a little.

"It was the Siamese and Jacobi."

"Are you  _serious?_ " Mistoffelees asked, gaping at him.

He nodded slightly, turning back to the stove.

"A...are you okay?" Mistoffelees asked, voice strained.

"I...I will be."

Mistoffelees swallowed, frowning at him for another moment, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the other quickly, before remembering he had left Admetus in the living room. Cori sighed, briefly returning the embrace before turning again to the stove. Swallowing, Mistoffelees considering him a moment before turning back into the living room. "The hell were you thinking?" he snapped.

Admetus blinked. "That I needed him there."

"And you just didn't think that through or something?"

Cori's ears flickered toward the voices, but he poured the water for tea instead of going out.

Admetus raised a brow. "He needed to be there. Warning him would have probably made it worse, so, yeah, I didn't entirely think it through, but this is a little more important than personal issues."

"Jacobi  _stabbed_  him and you thought that taking him to that meet was a good idea?" Mistoffelees snapped, a spark racing across his fur before disappearing.

"Actually, the main problem was now they know I know where you are," Admetus answered and Mistoffelees' face paled.

Cori felt the waves of emotions from the front room and finally moved in there, glancing between the two. Mistoffelees was still gaping at Admetus when he heard Cori enter the room, turning slightly to glace at him and his face twisting. "Hell," he muttered.

Cori took a breath, steeling himself before looking at Admetus. "I hate to be blunt"- _Not really but what the hell_ -"But I think it's best you leave for now."

Admetus raised his brows, shot Mistoffelees a quick look and looked back to Coricopat . "Oh?"

The mottled tom's jaw tensed. "Yes, for the sake of all of our nerves and tempers."

Admetus shot another look at Mistoffelees and shrugged. "Fair enough. I shall leave you two to sort out your own problems then." His brow arched again when he heard Mistoffelees growling very softly at him. "I'm going, I'm going."

Coricopat watched him leave before simply retreating into the kitchen again.

Mistoffelees glanced between the closed door and where Cori left, biting his bottom lip before finally moving back into the kitchen. "... Cori?"

Cor's ear flicked back at the sound. "Hm?"

Mistoffelees wavered for a moment. "Do you need anything?"

"I..." He shook his head, removing the teabag from where it had been steeping. Mistoffelees leaned against the doorway, watching him with a frown but not prompting. "I'll be fine, just need to calm down, is all."

"Alright," he said swallowing. "If you're sure..."

Cor nodded. "Do you want some tea, while the water's hot?"

"Sure," Mistoffelees said softly. The elder cat poured a cup. Mistoffelees continued frowning at him, but came over to accept the cup, pulling out his teabag and putting it in. Cori turned to lean against the counter, his gaze focused on his tea, still trying to calm down. The agitation he was feeling was mostly his own, but god his blocks were shot to hell at the moment.

Mistoffelees swallowed, wanting to take a step forward but not sure. "Is there anything I can do? Really? Even if it's just leaving the room..."

Cori closed his eyes, hating to say that, but... "Th-that may help..."

Mistoffelees nodded, and stepped back. "Alright. I'll be in the main room then? Just, let me know if you need anything..." he murmured, and slipped out, curling up on the bed after hitting a pillow into shape, pulling out a book and waiting for Cori to calm down.

It was a good thirty minutes later before Cori came out and moved over to the bed, not saying anything as he slipped in behind Mistoffelees, draping an arm around the other's waist, nuzzling against the curve of Mistoffelees' neck.

Mistoffelees' ear had flickered back when he heard movement, but he didn't move. He shifted slightly when he felt the other against him, putting a book mark in. "How are you?" he murmured.

"Mm. Better I suppose."

Mistoffelees swallowed, stretching his neck out a little. "Do you want to talk about it at all?"

Cori shrugged a bit, kissing Mistoffelees' neck. "Isn't much to talk about."

"... Alright," Mistoffelees said quietly, wiggling back slightly so he was more securely against the other.

Cori arched his neck enough to kiss the back of Mistoffelees' jaw line. "Thank you..."

Mistoffelees tilted his head to the side, trying to get a look at Cori's face. "... For?"

Cor kept his face lowered, continuing his attention to Mistoffelees' neck and shoulder. "Being here? Being you."

Mistoffelees' mouth quirked and he reached down to where Cori's paw was around his waist, lifting it and kissing the back of it. "You're welcome." Cori's lips quirked at that motion, twining his fingers around Mistoffelees'.

Mistoffelees tightened his grip, turning Cori's hand in his grip. "I love you," he murmured, more to himself than the other.

"I love you too, so very much."

Mistoffelees let out a long breath, mind going to Admetus in general. "Nothing's going to change that, you know that right?"

"I..." He nodded. "Why would I think otherwise?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "No reason, I just..."

The mottled tom pressed his nose gently against Mistoffelees' collarbone, waiting for him to continue.

"Nothing," Mistoffelees murmured, shifting again into the contact. "Sometimes I just want to be able to say things like that..."

Cor smiled softly. "Well, you're welcome to say it when you please. I've no complaint against hearing it."

Mistoffelees grinned, pulling away from the other enough to turn around, facing him, before he settled back down. "Well then, I love you."

Cori made a soft noise as his shield from the other seeing his emotions was suddenly lost. He smiled a bit at that comment, though it still wasn't meeting his eyes. "And I you." He dipped his head down just enough to kiss the other.

Mistoffelees returned the kiss softly, but pulled back, resting a paw against Cori's cheek. "Cor, love..."

Cori blinked at the added endearment, "Yeah?"

Mistoffelees ran a thumb across Cori's cheekbone. "I wish there was more I could do."

The mottled tom leaned into the gentle touch. "Just being here is doing so much."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, voice a little thick, thumb moving in slight circles.

Cori's eyes flicked up to meet Mistoffelees'. "What is it?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "Nothing, I just... hell I wish things were different. But we take what we have."

Coricopat nodded very slightly, tracing a paw up tom scratch the base of Mistoffelees' ear. "Yeah. Day at a time."

Mistoffelees shifted, ear flickering as it usually did. "Yeah... Can I yell at Admetus more later?"

"I...some, I suppose."

"Cool," Mistoffelees said softly.

Cori chuckled. "Thank you."

Mistoffelees titled his head up, giving the other a soft nuzzling kiss. "You're welcome."

Cori managed a weak purr at that, kissing the other back, gently. Mistoffelees settled a paw against Cori's chest, where he could hear the purr, letting his own purr thrum through his chest, a good deal stronger than Cori's. Cori's paw moved to rest on Mistoffelees' cheek as he kissed the other, needing to believe, if only for a moment, that things were right in their world. Mistoffelees twined his paws around Cori's neck, drawing a leg up to hook around Cori's.

Cori purred at that, rolling over onto his back, pulling Mistoffelees with him, his other paw resting on the cat's hip. Mistoffelees went with the motion, grinning into the kiss, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of the other's head. "Hey..."'

Cori smiled up at him. "Hey..."

Mistoffelees grinned down at him, tilting his head slightly. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen the next couple of days then? Or are we still on a 'whatever Admetus feels like when he feels like it' sort of thing?"

"I think we're going to be on that for a while. He is after all giving us a place to stay." Cori could feel his mood changing again, cat he didn't want to think about it for a while.

Mistoffelees blinked down at him. "Sorry."

Cor shook his head. "Don't worry about it, it's a legitimate question."

"Still," Mistoffelees said, nuzzling against Cori's nose, finally just kissing his nose.

That earned Mistoffelees a smile as Cor tipped his head enough to actually kiss Mistoffelees, his paws tightening on the other cat's hip as his free hand moved to rest against Mistoffelees' chest.

Mistoffelees returned the kiss, letting himself down a bit lower, though still not resting the entirety of his weight against the other, purring. Cori's paw on Mistoffelees' chest traced small patterns there as the mottled tom reveled in the contact. For a moment normalcy felt plausible.

Mistoffelees tilted his head into the kiss, pressing a more firmly against the other's mouth. Cor purred deeply at that. Mistoffelees grinned against the kiss, mouth still pressed tightly against the other. Cori finally leaned back enough to take a breath, before leaning back up to kiss Mistoffelees again.

Mistoffelees grinned again. "Cori, it's the middle of the day..."

"So?"

Mistoffelees paused for a minute and grinned again. "So, nothing," he murmured, pressing down again. "God, what could I do without you?"

Cori chuckled. "I can think of a few things, but...well it doesn't matter cause I am here."

"Oh?" Mistoffelees asked, peppering kisses across Cori's check and one on his throat. "Such as?"

Cori purred at that. "Oh I don't know...surely you'd find something to do with your time...you'd certainly be less of a distraction…"

Mistoffelees pulled away, giving him a mock offended look. "Distraction? Me?"

Cori's brow rose in response. "Yes." He leaned up kissing Mistoffelees' jaw. "You."

Mistoffelees purred slightly, though he continued looking at the other, still offended. "However could little me be a distraction?"

Cori looked unimpressed at that. "Because you're you."

Mistoffelees flicked a finger against his forehead. "Come now, you can hardly be allowed to get away with that sort of an answer."

"Well, what should I say? If you were any cat else I doubt I'd be as distracted."

"So what," he asked, kissing the other's chin. "Do I do," another kiss on his cheek. "That's such," kiss, "a distraction?"

Cori took a shaky breath. "That." He ran his paw down Mistoffelees' chest. "Right there."

Mistoffelees grinned, nuzzling his face into the crook of Cori's neck. "Oh, this you mean?"

"Yes, you tease, that."

"Tease?" Mistoffelees grinned at him innocently. "Me?"

Cori looked unimpressed, one arm looping around Mistoffelees' waist and pulling him down. "Yes, you."

Mistoffelees continued grinning. "Sure you don't have me mixed up with some other cat?"

"No, I'm sure it's you."

Mistoffelees' grin remained, even as he leaned down, fitting their mouths together firmly. Cori chuckled into the kiss. Mistoffelees pulled back slightly, giving the other another quick kiss as he left, flopping himself over to his back and tugging Coricopat with him.

o.o.o.o

Sonya glanced around the club, ears flickering. While he was glad to be out of that damn house, he wasn't sure he was that much more comfortable in a club like this. While he had been nursing a drink all night, he had barely taken a sip of it, and he was starting to think he should be starting.

Griddlebone-having confirmed 'Tiger wasn't there and his spies weren't either-knew she'd be able to get away with her act tonight. It always started with the removal of her engagement ring. She stepped out onto stage, her performance starting. Sonya heard the strains of a new act, not quite turning yet, taking a swallow of his drink before finally turning and he could feel his jaw dropping, very glad he'd left the glass on the counter when he turned.

The dance finished a few minutes later and she swept off stage, picking up the ring on her way off, pulling on a dressing gown until she could get a dress on. She located her dress, pulling that on and slipping into the main club room. The police officer in hiding was still frozen about the same place. She greeted some of the regulars, laughing at a couple of comments as she made her way over to the bar, checking with the tender there before moving along, her eyes widening as she saw Sonya.

Sonya blinked, finally snapping out of his daze long enough to turn and look at her, feeling himself freezing up again.

"I...It's good to see you, Sonya."

"I, Griddlebone," he said, voice a little high. "I..."

Her ears flickered. "How long have you been here?"

"A... while?"

She blushed at that. "Oh."

Oh, now she was blushing? He glanced away and back to her. "That's... quite something."

"I...thank you?"

He shifted. "I mean, it's good, but I... does your fiancé know about it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Ah," he said, shifting on his stool. "I... well then."

"Until he decides to change out this ring I'll continue to work as I please." She motioned for the bartender to get her a drink.

Sonya blinked, and blinked again. "I guess so."

"How have you been?"

"I," Sonya blinked and looked around, before shrugging. "Contained, a bit claustrophobic, but decent."

She paused for a long moment. "How is he?" her voice lowered.

He glanced away and back. "He's alive and functional. About as stressed as I am with the situation and as bratty as any teenage boy but... he's alright."

She sighed softly. "Good."

"I..." he paused. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You've done so much already."

Sonya tilted his head. "I have?"

"You've put up with him for two months. You actually got him away from his father."

"The getting away was as much Admetus as me," Sonya said softly. "But the putting up bit? Yeah, you're welcome," he smiled faintly and with only a small amount of humor.

Her lips curled into a smile at that. "Still."

He paused, considering her. "I, he is a good kit. When he's not being a brat, which is pretty often..."

"Well, he's what, sixteen?"

Sonya nodded. "Sixteen, and away from all his friends. And he doesn't quite appreciate Clark Gable or Cary Grant like I do."

She bit back a laugh at that. "Well, films can be an acquired taste."

"In which case he should be loving them any time now," he said, actually smiling faintly at that. "Since whenever he starts complaining about anything I tend to put one in. Though I think we've finally figured out some sort of system..."

"Oh?" Griddlebone asked, arching a brow.

"If I have a film on, it's a bad idea to approach me, and if he's put on the classical music or soundtracks, then it's probably the same."

"Classical?" Marion's mother asked in some surprise and interest.

He nodded. "He has quite a taste for some of the old composers, yeah."

"Hm, interesting."

Sonya nodded, looking her over again. "Why? You or... his father like it at all?"

"His father would listen to Tchaikovsky. I tend to prefer something with more rhythm."

He nodded. "Fair enough. He tends to go for more Chopin and Beethoven."

She nodded. "Beautiful music."

He nodded. "I've grown to like it a bit more lately yes."

"Who knows, maybe he is gaining an affinity for your film choices as well?"

He laughed softly. "Well, he did sit through  _Bringing up Baby_  the other day the whole way through. He had his DS out the whole time though, but he did sit through it."

She smiled at that. "Progress?"

He nodded, smiling. "Progress. I will convert him yet."

She laughed softly. "I've missed seeing you."

"I," his paw twitched against his glass. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He looked down at the bar. "I missed seeing you around too."

She glanced at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I, sure. Why is that surprising?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, guess I'm not used to the sentiment."

He swallowed. "You're not?"

"Not really."

Looking down at the bar again, he moved his paw around in a circle, tracing some of the grain. "I'm surprised."

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

Sonya lifted a shoulder and let it fall. "I don't know. It just seems like you're the type people would be drawn to."

"Doesn't mean they miss me."

"Then they-" he started to say something and laughed when he realized what it was. "Well, then they don't know what they're missing."

She smiled, blushing just a bit at that. "Thank you."

He glanced over at her, blushed and nodded. "You're welcome. You probably deserve it."

**S** he shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Burlesque dancers don't deserve much in that respect."

He glanced at her quickly, frowning. "You're more than that though."

"You know, you're the first  _tom_  to tell me that?" Well, except for Genghis, but he didn't count. That was the stupid mistake of a naive kit.

He blinked at her, shocked. "I am?"

"Mhm. Well, in essence."

He blinked rapidly at her. "Oh. Not, not even your fiancé?"

"My fiancé? The one who's kept me as his fiancé and not his wife for five years? I'm nothing more than arm-candy to make others jealous. Property."

Sonya blinked at her and thought it a better reaction than growling. "He... what?"

"Well, really, what else would be described like that? Five years without changing this ring? I'd leave if I thought I could get away with it."

He half reached out a paw and drew it back. "I'm sorry."

She caught his hand before it got pulled all the way back. "Thank you."

He swallowed, glancing down to where her paw was holding his. "I, you're welcome but I'm... I'm  _not_  just saying that."

She traced the patterning on the back of his hand. "How so?"

"Anything I said tonight, you do deserve better, and you should be missed, and he shouldn't..." he swallowed again.

Griddlebone sighted very slightly. "Thank you, Sonya. I do mean that."

He nodded, still looking at their paws.

"What brings you here tonight?" she asked, softly.

"I was supposed to meet someone as a favor. They never did show up."

"Oh, well...I'm glad to see you."

"I am too," he murmured.

She continued to pet the fur on the back of his paw, not sure what more to say, before finally, "How long before you have to leave?"

"I, I don't have a set time? Why?"

"Just curious."

He nodded, glancing down again and finally turning his paw so that their palms were together. She swallowed a bit.  _Cat._.. He almost drew back when he realized what he'd done. She let her gaze flicker around before stepping a bit closer. He swallowed thickly at that. "Griddlebone..."

"Y-yes, Sonya?"

"I... I..." She glanced down, finally drawing her paw back. His paw reflexively tried to follow it before he jerked it back. "I should..."

She didn't step back yet, but she nodded. "Yeah…"

His breath caught. "Griddlebone, this would be very, very, bad."

She still didn't look up, nodding again. "I...I know." Her gaze finally came up to scan the room, her eyes widening. "Oh, bloody hell. C'mon." She caught his paw and started pulling him toward the backstage.

He blinked. "Um..." but he went with her, letting her lead

She pushed open the door, yanking him through and closing the door, glancing through a peephole. "Alright, I recommend you head out via the back door."

"That doesn't sound good," he muttered.

"One of 'Tiger's spies just walked in." She replied.

"Hell," he muttered. "Back door, good plan..."

She nodded, guiding him past ricks of costumes and a couple of dancers to the back door. The white queen hesitated before standing on tiptoe and kissing his cheek. "Take care."

He blushed, blinking down at her and almost hated that he wished the kiss had been of a different story. "You too."

"I'll...well, if I see you around I will. If not..." She took a deep breath. "Take care of Marion."

He nodded. "I'll do everything I can," he said, hesitated, and leaned down to kiss her cheek as well.

She offered him a flickering smile. "Thank you. Now go. Stay safe."

He nodded, slipping out.  _The hell was he thinking_? he asked himself, pulling up his collar and heading back for the house.

Griddlebone returned to the main room of the club, continuing to mingle with the patrons.

o.o.o.o

One morning, Coricopat glanced over when Mistoffelees sighed from where he was reading the newspaper. "Is everything alright?" the mottled tom asked, frowning.

"I don't, I don't know. It, Cori, I miss my friends so much and sometimes it's okay 'cause I'm not thinking about it but..." Mistoffelees bit his lip quickly, trying to cut himself off. It shouldn't hit him as hard or randomly as it seemed to.

Coricopat put an arm around the smaller cat's shoulders, guiding him over and sitting him down. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

He shook slightly, leaning against Cori's side. "I-I, i miss people. I miss being able to step outside when I need to get something and not worry about being watched every moment. I miss the theatre, and I miss performing. I miss singing and I miss late nights with my friends, and I miss, hell, I miss studying... I just..."

Cori held him close. "Shh. It...it can't go on like this forever."

He bit back his comment that the other was right, it couldn't go on like this forever because he was probably going to die before that. He shook a bit harder at the thought, turning his head against Cori's chest.

Cori swallowed, as soon as he'd said it he realized what it could imply. "We'll get this sorted before that." His paw came up to pet Mistoffelees' back.

"I..." Mistoffelees took a breath, relaxing himself slightly, shifting into the touch. "Alright. It just hurt..."

"I...can't say I know...I wish you didn't have to go through this, Mistoffelees."

He finally looked up, pressing himself a bit harder to the other's side. "I know. And, god, thank you."

Cori sighed. "I'm sorry...perhaps..." He considered. "Oh I don't know..."

"Hmmm?" Mistoffelees rumbled, still pressed against the other and letting his head rest against his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Mistoffelees swallowed, reaching his nearest hand out to wrap around Cori's waist. "You are. You have. That doesn't always make this any easier."

Cori's arms wrapped more tightly around him. "Do more then."

Mistoffelees nodded slightly against the other's chest. "You're doing far more than I could ever even ask of you..."

"That's the thing. You don't need to ask, but...if there is ever anything else I can do...please let me know."

Mistoffelees tilted his chin up to meet the other's grey eyes. "I... Oh Cori..."

Cori offered him a wan smile. "Hm?"

Mistoffelees smiled at him faintly. "I don't deserve you..."

"You deserve better." Cori replied.

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Like hell I do."

Cor shrugged. "Just saying."  _Like someone who doesn't question their motives around you._

Mistoffelees frowned. "Cor, what's wrong? What are you thinking?" he asked, smoothing a paw over his forehead and cheek.

Cori shook his head. "It's nothing of import, Mistoffelees."

He tilted his head, considering. "I..."

"Hm?"

"I just, I want you to be able to talk to me. And I know you do, but sometimes I just worry and then I think too much and I've been allowed far too much time to let things fester and I just... I worry sometimes. I worry there's something bothering you and I think I'm over thinking and I..." he shook his head slightly.

Cori placed a finger over Mistoffelees' mouth. "Shh. There's no need to worry. I'm alright. I love you, and nothing's going to change that. I'm here, and I'm staying here. Nothing's bothering me that I can't fix, alright?"

Mistoffelees blinked, swallowed, and nodded. "... Is something bothering you? Even if it's fixable..."

"I'm just worried about you."

Mistoffelees blinked at him again and nodded. "I'll-I'll be fine. Just, have to deal with things... apparently ignoring them makes them worse, you know?"

Cori chuckled, though there was no humor to it. "No, I didn't know that."

Mistoffelees forced a smile. "Well, surprisingly enough..."

Cori sighed a bit. "It'll work out...it's got to."

Mistoffelees had to bite back a comment of the fact that it could, in fact, not work out. He nodded instead. Coricopat 's ears flickered. "E-even in the short term."

Mistoffelees glanced up. "Tell me you aren't reading my thoughts," he whispered softly. "Please?"

"I can't read thoughts, Mistoffelees. Not unless you're practically screaming them." The mottled tom replied quietly.

He took a breath and let his head fall against Cori's chest again. "Sorry, I just, am very much on edge and I..." he took a long breath. "Sorry."

"It's...a fair question. Your moods are fluctuating enough they're hard to block though."

Swallowing, he nodded. "I just, I don't like being obvious, even though I so often am..."

"I know. It's not your mind I'm reading, honestly. It's my own."

He glanced up again finally, reaching his paw up to cup Cori's jaw. Cori's thumb gently brushed Mistoffelees' cheekbone. Mistoffelees' smile flickered and he tilted his chin up slightly. "I..."

Cori hesitated before leaning down, kissing him slightly. Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss, paws slipping up and down to rest on Cori's shoulders.

Cori's arms moved to wrap around Mistoffelees' waist, his tail curling around the black cat's. Mistoffelees grinned, drawing back and glancing down at the other's tail, petting a paw down the length lightly. Cori purred a bit at that, reaching up to scratch the base of Mistoffelees' ear. Mistoffelees shifted into the touch, leaning his head, ear flickering.

"I love you, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees lifted his eyes to meet the other's. "God, Cori I-I, I love you."

Cori's lips turned up in a gentle smile. "I'm glad."

Mistoffelees' mouth twitched. "I should hope so..."

o.o.o.o

Genghis arrived at the restaurant and was led to a table. He considered the seating and chose a mostly neutral seat that would avoid putting him at an advantage, but would still allow him to see about half the entrances.

Much like the set up from last time then, only this time Growltiger was running a few minutes later, his arm through Griddlebone's as they entered the restaurant.

Genghis' blue gaze flicked to the door as they entered, his brow rising at the sight of the white queen.

Griddlebone scanned the restaurant, swallowing slightly when she saw the Siamese. Growltiger led her over to the table, nodding at the Siamese. "Mr. Selkirk, good evening."

He rose slightly. "And you, Commissioner. May I inquire as to the identity of this lovely queen at your side?"

"This is Griddlebone Laurent, someday to be my Mrs. My dear, this is Genghis Selkirk, a business associate."

She managed a smile. "A pleasure, Mr. Selkirk."

"And you, Miss Laurent." He motioned to the chairs across from him. "Shall we?"

Growltiger nodded, pulling a chair out for Griddlebone before taking his own. Griddlebone settled in her seat, more than slightly uneasy having these two in the same room. Growltiger motioned the waiter over, flipping through the menu. "Well then, Selkirk. I do presume you have a reason for calling such an engagement as this."

"I wouldn't dream of it otherwise." He skimmed the menu briefly, before setting it aside. "Our mutual friend has tipped his paw, somewhat." He glanced toward Griddlebone, one eyebrow rising in silent question of whether to continue or not

Growltiger nodded. "You may speak as freely in front of her as you will. How has he tipped his paw then?"

Genghis nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "He's proven to me that he has the magical cat."

Growltiger arched his brows, setting the menu down. "Did he? How so?"

"He brought said cat's," he waved a paw seeking a term that was tasteful and yet got the point across. Dismissing that intent he continued. "Boyfriend along to the last business discussion."

Growltiger arched a brow at that, strangely wondering if the cat's uncle had known that. Not that it hardly mattered by this point. "Are you sure of the relationship? And are you sure it continues?"

"I'm sure it existed, and since they fell off the grid about the same time I'm assuming it continues."

Griddlebone sipped at her water, her ears tipped forward as she quietly took in this conversation. Growltiger considered that, taking a sip of his own water before setting it down again. "Well then. Have you any idea how to find either cat?"

"I'm working on that. I am due to be conducting a deal with Admetus later this week."

Growltiger nodded. "Excellent. Try and trace him back to where the magical cat is. Since New Year's he seems to have figured out how to not blow out the power grid or give us any idea where he is."

Genghis nodded. "Precisely. I'll see what can be found."

"Good," Growltiger said, and considered actually ordering food. It would look odd if they did not stay and eat after taking the table however.

Genghis considered for a moment. "Well, I think I'll leave you two to dinner, I have places to be, unfortunately."

He inclined his head. "Rather. Enjoy your evening... or don't. But please stay in touch on the matter of our mutual friend and his associates."

The Siamese smiled thinly before rising. He turned to go and then paused, turning back. "Good evening to you both", he picked up Griddlebone's paw, bowing over it, looking up at her with those blue eyes of his. "I'll do everything in my power to find your son for you, milady, and for the sake of your revenge, flay alive any cat I find with him."

The white queen drew her paw away sharply, paling noticeably as the mob boss offered them both a cordial smile before leaving.

Growltiger turned sharply to her at that, just as the waiter appear. He almost bared his order before waving the other away after taking Griddlebone's. "What was that?" he demanded, voice low.

"I don't know."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh? Don't you?"

Her ears flickered back. "No. I don't."

"For all his faults, I will give Genghis one thing-he's usually truthful."

She frowned a bit at him. "Alright, yes, I have a kit. Somewhere, I gave him up years ago, and haven't seen him since."

His eyes narrowed further. "Then why didn't I know, and then why did he bring it up now?"

"I...like I said I gave the kit up, I didn't think the topic important. And I have no idea why he brought it up."

Growltiger still didn't look convinced at all. "You sure?"

"Why would I? I don't even know how he knew."

Growltiger leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hmmm..."

Her ears flicked back again. "What?"

"I'm fairly sure I don't believe you," Growltiger replied. "But you're hardly in a talkative mood are you?"

"What do you want me to say, Growltiger?" she almost snapped.

"The truth is always a place to start, which I don't think I'm getting."

"I have a son from a relationship gone bad, years ago. I left my son, and moved on with my life. Genghis Selkirk and I have met before, but I've no idea why he would bring up my kit now."

After a moment more of staring at her he shrugged. There wasn't much to say to that, but he would be looking a bit more thoroughly into certain areas. She sighed, dropping her gaze. He watched her a moment longer before looking away. "A very interesting man, if nothing else." he muttered.

She grimaced.


	21. You Can't Get Anything From This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has non-explicit Non-Con/Rape in it. It's not described but the run up to it is and there's no way that the end of the scene could be taken for anything else.

Victoria sat at the dressing table in the suite she and her husband-oh God her husband- had. Her fingers twined in the lace and crinoline of the skirt of her white dress. She should be letting her hair down and changing out of the gown but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Not when the entire thing was a facade and a mockery of what it should have been.

A while after she entered, Plato arrived, tie already having been undone. He leaned against the door frame for a minute, looking her over. "You still in that thing?" he asked.

Her gaze flickered in his direction before returning to the mirror in front of her. "I do hope that was rhetorical."

He arched a brow. "Oh? How so? At least change into something more... comfortable."

"Because, yes, I'm obviously still in this dress," she replied, sharply. "And it's quite comfortable thank you."

"Hardly practical though," Plato replied smoothly.

She took a shaky breath at that. "It's fine."

"And if I think it's not?"

Her lip curled. "That's hardly my concern."

He looked rather unimpressed by that. "I am your husband now, you know."

"It's a legal document, based on fiscal ideas, nothing more."

His eyes narrowed at that. "Oh, my dear, you seem to be laboring under some very large misconceptions."

"Am I?" She replied, icily, finally turning to face him.

"Apparently," he replied, just as icy.

She turned back to the dressing table. "They seem logical conclusions all things considered."

"Except you seem to be thinking you get to dictate any of this."

"I'm not dictating, but I'm certainly not changing."

"Oh, my dear, again this idea you think you have something that looks like a choice."

Her ears laced back. "This entire thing's a mockery," she muttered, refusing to look at him

He scowled. "So how, exactly, do you think this is going to work then?"

"Think what's going to work?"

"This marriage, this mockery as you call it," he said striding forward finally. "And it could hardly be called that, being entirely legal as it has been for generation upon generation."

"Entirely?" She arched an eyebrow.

"By our standards, yes."

"Legal or not. It doesn't mean I have to do a damn thing for you."

He scowled. "Oh yes it does."

She turned, meeting his eyes defiantly. "No. It doesn't. I've never listened to my father, why would I listen to you?"

"Because unlike your somewhat blind father is not me, and I will be damned if you think you can get away with things as my wife."

"I got away with them as your fiancée," she responded.

His eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

Her ears flickered back as she realized she'd said that aloud. Damnit all. "Mm."

"How so?" he pressed, stepping up behind her chair.

She drew away as best as she could. "Curfews don't work," she replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmured. "But that would imply you getting out unsupervised anyway."

"Mhm, I suppose it would."

He leaned against the chair. "And I doubt that will happen."

She flinched away from him. "If you say so."

"Mhm. I do."

"Good to know," she tried to rise, but the chair was just a little too close to the dressing table to permit that.

"Well then, my dear, where exactly do you think you're sleeping tonight then?"

"I'll take the floor if I must."

He laughed softly, the sound low. "You really think that would work?"

She swallowed, her ears flickering back again. "It would be worth a try."

"Oh hardly. You still seem to be laboring under misconceptions."

"Which? The one that says I'd rather die than give myself to you?"

"The one where you still think that's a choice."

She flinched again. "I..."

He leaned a bit harder against the chair. "Yes?"

"Let me up?" she murmured. "Please?"

He arched a brow and stepped back. "Alright. But I trust you not to be foolish enough to try and running?"

"And where would I run to?" She asked, bitterly, as she rose, keeping her back to the dressing table and the chair between them.

"A decent point," he replied. "Now how long exactly do you think you're going to be able to keep this up?"

"I don't know yet, I'll have to see."

He arched his brow up a little higher, leaning back slightly. "Oh?"

"Mm," she replied, glancing around the room briefly, trying to see if there was anything ready to hand should she feel need of it.

He followed her gaze and smirked slightly. "It is our wedding night, dear."

She growled softly at that. "And what's your point?"

"What exactly do you think happens on these nights? Or are you too naive and young to know?"

The white queen smiled thinly. "Oh I know, but I have to wonder if you really think I'm going to your bed tonight."

"Do you know, and yes, I do. In fact, I'm fairly sure of it one way or another."

Her ears lay back at that and she leaned back against the dressing table, swallowing hard. "You wouldn't dare..."

"You are my wife," he replied. "It is my right and damn well your duty."

"You've got no right to me, and I no duty to you."

"Oh like hell," he snapped, voice rising for the first time that night. "You really are living blind aren't you?"

"Why me?" She asked. "Why not ruin some other queen's life? You could have."

"What other queen was in your position?" he asked. "Besides, I like the idea of a matched set."

"A what?" Her expression flickered to confusion.

"A matched set," he repeated without expanding

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

He arched a brow again, smirking. "Oh, dear, did he never tell you? I got your cousin's virginity, I certainly wouldn't mind going for yours as well."

She paled at that, her temper rising, for her cousin's sake more than her own. "You son of bitch."

"Are you insulting your mother in law now?" he asked softly. "And I'm honestly surprised you didn't know. I thought you two were close after all."

"Would you prefer bastard?" she retorted.

His forehead twitched slightly at that. "If you will."

She growled at him. "Good."

He shook his head slightly. "You really are naive then, aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

He smirked slightly again, stepping forward. "You do know eventually you're going to have to give up right?"

"Or fight you every step of the way."

"If that's the case," he said, stepping forward abruptly and grabbing her arm hard, "Might as well get started." She snarled, lashing out with her claws. He caught her paw with his other one, twisting the arm slightly. "Shall we then?"

She gasped, struggling. "Damn you to hell."

"If you like," he murmured, shoving her toward the bedroom.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees sighed, shifting his shoulders slightly from where he was sitting at the table, going through another newspaper as he watched Cori move about the small apartment.

Cori finished dusting the shelves for the third time. Cat, this was growing tedious.

Mistoffelees shifted again, watching him before glancing down at the paper in front of him. He figured being quiet sometimes was good, but they spent so much time in such a small space and... and sometimes he couldn't help but over think. Like why Cori was still there sometimes. After all, what if he was only there because Mistoffelees was dying?

Cori tensed, turning around, his eyes narrowing. "What?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "... What what?" he asked, straightening slightly.

"What was that?" Came the sharp response

There was another long blink from the smaller cat. "I, I didn't say anything..."

Coricopat blinked, realizing he'd picked up on a thought, but quickly determining it didn't make it any better. "Then that's honestly what you think of me? You honestly think I'd stay just because you're dying?" He almost growled-it was too close to his own doubts.

Mistoffelees drew back for a moment, ears flickering and then lowering. "I, I," and he finally swallowed hard. "I don't know," he murmured finally.

Cori's ears laced at that. "You don't know? That was a pretty damn loud thought for you not to know."

Mistoffelees drew his legs up on the chair he was sitting on, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I don't, I don't actually think that's why but it _terrifies_  me that it is."

The mottled tom's jaw tensed. "It's not."

After a moment Mistoffelees looked away. "I... "

"You what?" He shook his head. "Damn it Mistoffelees, I would go to hell and back with you and for you."

Mistoffelees lifted his eyes again to meet Cori's. "Oh Cori... why?"

The elder cat paused a brief moment, he could be honest and say he didn't know and possibly prove the other's doubts right or... "Because I love you."

"All I've ever done is..." Mistoffelees shook his head. "All I'm ever going to do is break your heart."

Cori's ears lay back again from where they'd finally started to return to a normal position. "I'm choosing to let you do that."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment before he closed his eyes, glancing down. "I, Coricopat ... " he paused for a moment. "This is just insane..."

Cori flinched. "What's your point?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said, voice small and looking at the table instead. "I'm just scared sometimes... about a lot of things."

Cor hesitated for a long moment before moving over and kneeling in front of Mistoffelees' chair, placing a gentle paw on the black cat's knee. "Mistoffelees...I..."

Mistoffelees put his hands on top of Cori's. "Yeah?"

"I'm..." He took a breath. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm here because I care about you, I love you."

Mistoffelees bit his lip before he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Coricopat 's. "And I love you. But I'm still scared and I don't think I'll ever really understand."

"Being scared is completely a reasonable reaction, but...perhaps it's not something that can be understood?"

He paused for a moment before nodding, still not moving his head. "Maybe not but hell knows it would make things easier."

"Probably."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly but a little bitterly. He raised a paw to rest it against Cori's cheek. "Thank you."

"Always," came the quiet reply.

Mistoffelees glanced down again, still leaving his head resting against the other's. "And we'll figure something out, yeah?"

"I...yes?" He considered. "Specifically regarding?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, smiling again. "Not really anything in particular this time. And, thank you for...this."

Cori offered him a slight smile. "Of course."

Mistoffelees leaned up to kiss Cori's forehead. Cor rose up a bit on his knees to kiss Mistoffelees' cheek. "We'll sort this out, alright?"

Mistoffelees nodded, reaching around with both of his paws to scratch Cori's ears. He tilted his head into the touch, a weak purr thrumming in his throat. "What brought that thought to such a strong prevalence?"

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at the purr, but the expression fell a moment later. "God, Cori, everyone has their doubts and moments I just… I wish you couldn't hear mine. Just, I was honestly thinking of everything and that came up. But... I... have you seen the paper today?

"I...no, not yet?"

Mistoffelees let out a long breath. "I... Vic got married to Plato yesterday."

"...Oh. Oh, Mistoffelees..."

Mistoffelees' mouth tightened. "And I can't even comfort her."

Cori moved away, just long enough to perch on the arm of Mistoffelees' chair and drew the other into his embrace. "I'm so sorry Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees moved his head to Cori's chest, clinging to him. "I just, I want to be able to do anything."

"I know...I...I may be able to make it difficult to back trace if you wish to call her..."

Mistoffelees took a shaky breath. "I... thank you, but I don't even know if she still has her phone... Plato..."

"Is a manipulative bastard, but it may be worth a try?"

Mistoffelees bit his lip and nodded after a moment. "I, thank you Cori..."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to try that now, or would you prefer to wait?"

"Now, if you can," Mistoffelees said slowly.

Cor nodded. "Give me a moment and I should have it up and running." He rose, moving over to set up the computer to do that. Mistoffelees paused for a moment, before rising and following.

Cori finally got it looping through enough servers that he felt comfortable about it, glancing at Mistoffelees for the number. Mistoffelees gave it to him, leaning against his shoulder. He input the number, rising and motioning for Mistoffelees to take the chair in front of the computer. Mistoffelees kissed him quickly before sitting.

"Hello?"

"Vic?" he asked voice soft.

There was a long pause as Victoria checked for her…husband… before replying. "Mistoffelees?"

"Oh Vic, how... how are you?"

"I...could be worse," she replied, as diplomatically as she could.

He swallowed. "That, that's good. I just saw it in the newspaper. I didn't realize it was going to be so soon..."

"This was the date they moved it up too," she said softly.

Mistoffelees took a long breath. "I... hell."

She sighed. "Yeah..."

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I...I have to be. It's not like I can change this."

"Is there anything I could possibly do?" he asked softly, not thinking there was.

"N-no...just...stay safe?"

"I am," he said softly. "Going a little insane doing so, but I am, I promise."

"Good. I...I should go before Plato gets back..."

"Of course," he murmured. "Be careful, Vic. A-and good luck."

"Thanks. You too. Bye."

"Bye," he said softly. She hung up moments after he did.

Plato entered before she could finish putting her phone away. "And who were you talking to then?"

She jumped, turning to him. "An old friend from school who saw the announcement in the paper."

"Hm," he said, holding his paw out for the phone. She looked at his paw, her own tightening around the cell. "You're hardly going to need that now that you live here anyway," he said, motioning for it again.

Her jaw tensed. "And for those outings that I take-with a chaperone?"

"There is the house phone for that."

"I meant on them," she replied

"Do you expect to need them on those outings?"

"If you need to get a hold of me I would."

He inclined his head, but held his paw out again. "We'll open the discussion on that if we have to when it comes to that. In which case I'll provide a phone for you."

Victoria tensed, but found no further argument and reluctantly handed the phone over. He flipped it open, glancing through recent calls and raising his brow at the hidden number from the last call. "You're old friend usually use that many security measures for a simple call?"

"We don't talk much, I couldn't say."

Plato raised a brow, snapping the phone shut.

o.o.o.o

Munkustrap pushed open the door, holding it for Electra. "Thank you for coming out with me again"

She smiled at him, entering the small diner. "Of course. Thank you again so much for inviting me again."

He offered her a smile. "Well, you're quite welcome."

She grinned, slipping her arm through his as they walked to a table. "And how have you been then? I don't seem to see you around work much recently."

"I haven't been around work much recently. Growltiger seems to think it a better use of my time to use those vacation days I haven't used in the past three years."

She raised a brow, sitting. "All of them? I know he asked you to take a couple off a long time ago but... still?

"Mostly. A few are voluntary, been working on something on my own time, and it's easier without him breathing down my neck."

She inclined her head. "I guess... do I get to ask what that work is?"

"I...think it may be best if you didn't." He replied, cautiously.

She frowned at that but nodded. "Then do I get at least to tell you to be careful?"

He offered her a smile. "Yes, you do."

"Good. Be careful then. Especially if you have Growltiger after you."

"Eh, I don't, it's just a case he told me to leave alone...I'm more curious about why than anything else. But I'll tread carefully."

"Good," she murmured, flipping the menu over. "Just... let me know if I can help, would you?"

"I...would rather not get you involved in case this ends up bigger than I think it is," he replied, looking over the menu.

"I guess, but the offer stands," she said softly.

"Thank you."

She nodded, setting the menu down. "Otherwise, how have things been then?"

"Things have been decent otherwise. You?"

"Good. Things have seemed to settle down a lot since New Year's."

"Good. How's your sister doing?"

She shrugged slightly. "I... decent. Still worried but I don't know..."

He nodded a bit. "Well, it's understandable."

"Yeah, and it's helped, what you've told me but... hearing someone is alright and actually being able to see them are different things."

"I'll give you that. Wish there was more I can do, but…"

"You've done a lot already, thank you."

"Of course."

She smiled at him. "Do you have any cases you're working on, beside the one down low?"

"Not really, there's a couple that have come across my desk in the last couple months, but mostly small-scale, typical things."

She nodded. "Too bad you can't get a rest then, hm?"

"I rest," he replied with a shrug

She smiled fondly. "Not quite what I meant... you're supposed to actually use vacation days for vacation."

The silver tabby chuckled. "I do...sometimes."

"When was the last time?" she asked with a grin

"Hm...Last month?"

"And what did you do with your day then?"

"Read I think...might have gone for a walk."

She shook her head slightly, smiling fondly. "We need to get you out more often."

His lips quirked at that. "There's nothing wrong with a day spent catching up on reading."

"No, there's not... but still..."

"Well, if I decide to take a day off and actually use it as a day off I'll let you know?"

She grinned. "That sounds good."

"Wonderful."

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone sat at a back table of the small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. She'd slipped away from Growltiger's spies, and thought she'd managed to lose any other possible tails as well.

Sonya entered slowly, glancing around and slinking over to her, sitting down once he pulled his chair around to sit with his back against the wall. "Hello," he murmured.

"Hey..."

He glanced around the shop and back to her. "Are you alright?"

"I...not really, feeling rather rattled honestly."

He frowned, considering reaching for her paw and stopping. "What happened?"

"Growltiger took me to a business luncheon with him." She hesitated a long moment. "He...was meeting with Genghis Selkirk."

Sonya's face paled slightly. "H-how'd that go?"

"Terrifyingly well for the two of them. Genghis left, after telling me he'd do 'everything in his power to find my son for me and…" She stopped, trying to gather herself.

Sonya frowned. Genghis and Growltiger getting along? He almost missed the second half of what she was saying entirely. "Wait, and...?"

The white queen swallowed. "And flay alive any cat he found with him."

Sonya paled. "Oh, that... hell..."

"I...Just... _please_  be very careful."

"I," he blinked at her. "That's the whole point of being in hiding isn't it? And... I will be, of course." He frowned, finally reaching his paw forward and resting it on top of hers. "Are you going to be alright though?"

"I...I think so. 'Tiger hasn't asked further about it than he did that night." She looked down at their paws.

He swallowed. "You, did he not know about the kit then?"

She shook her head. "No. I never expected it to come up."

He nodded, mouth twisting slightly. "Bastard," he murmured, more in reference to Genghis. "So he did that on purpose to you then?"

Another pause before she nodded. "Yes. He's...always been possessive and territorial."

Sonya scowled. "Lovely chap... on the other hand he is running a large gang so it makes some sense."

"Still, him and 'Tiger both being that way does not please me especially," she replied with a sigh.

He nodded. "I, yeah..."

"He couldn't have known I'd know about Marion...I just...though..." She sighed again. "I thought I was done with him when I left."

He nodded again. "I'm sorry." He tightened his paw slightly. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Just...just be very careful, please. Otherwise, I don't think so. I...I miss you, Sonya."

He paused for a long moment at that. "I, I do too but..."

"But?" She spoke quietly, having a feeling she knew what else, but not certain.

He shifted in his seat for a moment. "But, I don't know... it's a bad idea and I just don't know."

She nodded. "I'm not asking it of you. I'm just saying I miss seeing you."

"But I," he shifted again and glanced away. "Sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For thinking that bad idea or not I'm not sure I care, and I'm not even sure what I think this bad idea would be and..." generally being an awkward mess.  _Smooth Vlask, really smooth_.

She turned her paw over under his, twining her fingers with his. "Shh. It's...it's fine."

He smiled at her, twining their fingers a bit more. "Alright."

"I… How's Marion doing?"

"Well," Sonya said. "About the same. I think his request to me was to pick up some new games on the way home though, since he's played the one's he's had through about... how did it he put it? 30 million times by now?"

She laughed lightly at that. "And how are you doing with him?"

"A bit better now that I have seen other cats beside him in the last several months... we're getting along well enough." He paused. "I don't know, I've gotten so used to having him around I'm not entirely sure what I'd do if he wasn't anymore. Snippiness and all."

She smiled softly at that, "It's...good to hear."

He nodded, glancing at their hands and back to her face. "He is a good kit."

Gwen sighed softly. "I...wish I knew."

"I wish you did too," he said softly.

She offered him a flickering smile. "Thank you, Sonya."

"I," he paused. "I wish I could let you come back with me but I..."

"Don't worry about it. I...would rather not risk you."

He nodded. "I still wish I could though."

"I...thank you."

"You're welcome. I wish it was for more."

"It's enough. It...means a lot."

"Then you're very welcome," he murmured, glancing at their paws again.

She swallowed. "I..." a sigh. "I should get going…"

He swallowed as well and nodded, moving to draw his paw back. "I, right..."

She kept hold of his paw for a moment longer, pausing for a long moment before releasing him and rising. He swallowed, watching her stand, before standing himself.

Her tail swayed gently behind her, before she put a paw on his chest to brace herself as she stretched up, kissing him on the cheek, close to, but not quite on, his lips. He paused at the motion-she had done that last time too and...  _actually, screw that_. He turned his head slightly to actually kiss her.

She gasped slightly against the kiss, in surprise, but allowed her paws to slip behind his head as she returned the kiss. He hesitated a moment, but he was already kissing her after all, and she didn't seem to mind, so he rested his paws on her waist. She reluctantly broke the kiss, but didn't move away. "I…"

He swallowed hard. "I..."

"Th-this is a bad plan..." she murmured

Another hard swallow. "Very, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I-it's not like I 'm averse to it...we just..." She sighed, dropping her gaze.

"You're engaged, I'm only nominally allowed out of the house and there's a whole lot more going on at the moment than something like this?" Sonya murmured, though he didn't step back at all, paws still resting on her hips.

"Y-yeah. That. And you forgot the jealous mob boss I have as an ex..." She allowed her lips to quirk wryly at that.

"I knew I was forgetting something," he said lowly with a faint twist of his mouth.

"Just..." She sighed again. "We can't." He nodded again, wavered back but still couldn't force himself to actually move backwards. Griddlebone finally moved her paws from his shoulder. "I...should get going."

He nodded, finally stepping back. "G-good luck."

"Thank you. Y-you too. Take care, Sonya."

"Take care," he said softly. "Be careful."

"I will. You too." She glanced at him one last time before slipping out.

He let out a very long breath as she left, sitting back down and ordering a quick cup of coffee to give her some time to get away. He left shortly afterward himself.

o.o.o.o

Several days after Victoria's wedding to Plato Jones looked around the small laboratory he had had set up, nearly bouncing a little in anticipation. When dear Plato had given him the phone to trace back, he had not actually expected them to find little Mistoffelees. Now though, he would hopefully get a chance to figure out some of the magical cat's secrets before auctioning him off. Just as soon as the goons got him in.

Carbucketty leaned against one wall. "This is quite the set up you have here, Bustopher."

Jones turned to look at his old... ally would perhaps be the most functional word. "It is a very important matter," he replied. "There hasn't been a chance like this in over 65 years, and just think of how much science has moved on since then."

The brown and white tom's lips curled up a bit. "Indeed. And to think the opportunity just fell into your lap."

Jones' smile was disturbingly pleased with himself. "I do plan on taking as much advantage of the opportunities passed my way as possible, yes."

"How on earth did you find the cat?"

"He called his cousin and dear Plato picked up the phone for me. There were a... surprising number of loops and trace blockers, but we managed to find him."

"I'm impressed."

Jones inclined his head. "Thank you."

"Oh, but of course."

Jones glanced around again, still nearly bouncing. "I do wonder how your son should react... after all, him and my nephew seemed close enough for years."

Carbucketty shrugged. "I suppose that would mean I'd have to ask him. I can't see him taking it well, but then again one never knows."

Jones nodded again just as the doors opened and several goons dragged an unconscious Mistoffelees in. Jones turned to them expectantly and raised a brow. "Knocked him out," one of them explained. "He was doing some... weird sparkly shit. Looked worrisome."

Carbucketty raised a brow. "Well, I see you're going to be rather busy. Perhaps I could come back later?"

Jones glanced toward the other and inclined his head. "Do as you will then. Do say hello to your son for me, next time you see him."

"Of course. Good day, Bustopher." He slipped out

Jones watched him go, glancing back down to the crumpled form of his nephew from where the goons had let him fall. "Very good," he said. "Now, put him up here would you...?" he said, gesturing to a table.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat reached the apartment, freezing at the sight of the broken doorframe. He'd only gone out to discuss a matter with Admetus. He'd thought things were going fine and suddenly this. Pushing past the broken door, he entered the apartment, his blocks down to sense for emotions and give him some idea of how many cats may be there. He swallowed hard as he didn't sense  _any_. Damn it. "Mistoffelees?" When he received no answer he located a phone and, while double checking in the kitchen-carefully stepping past a broken lamp-called Admetus.

Admetus picked up after the third ring, and it was clear he was swallowing something he'd been chewing. "Yeah?"

"Mistoffelees is missing."

Admetus paused for a long minute before sputtering. "Coricopat , that you? What have I told you about phones and... wait,  _what_?"

"I figure it doesn't matter much at the moment since the primary reason to keep this damn apartment hidden is suddenly missing and the door's off its hinges," he snapped.

"Took my brain a minute to catch up alright, and he's gone? The door's off it's...? Hell, I'll be right there," and the phone clicked off. Cori set the phone side and stepped out of the apartment to lean against the wall in the hall, he couldn't stand to be inside at the moment.

Admetus showed up maybe four minutes later. He whistled low when he saw the door. "Hell. You're an empath right? Can you pick up past emotions or anything at all?"

Cori shook his head. "I'm trying. I'm getting a solid dose of fear, but not much else. Nothing of use. And I'm not strong enough to differentiate and it's fading. It hasn't been too long, but it's been long enough I doubt we'll locate them with any accuracy soon."

Admetus swore long and hard. "What the hell? Why now? How'd they find him now?"

Cori shook his head, trying to recall anything, before paling very slightly, ears going back. Admetus turned from where he had been examining the door frame. "What?"

"He..." Oh, Cat. "He called his cousin after the wedding announcement. It was routed through so many back channels it would have taken a back trace like I've never seen to trace it, but..."

Admetus' eyes narrowed. "You let him do what? Yeah, they would need the other phone for that but considering who she's married to...? Shit!" he yelled, kicking the door frame.

Cori flinched, his ears lacing. He had no response to that, not when he knew it had been a stupid choice at the time.

Admetus shook his head. "Alright, alright. We can guess then that it's Jones for certain..." He paused, remembering what Sonya had made a point of telling him the day before. "... Fuck!" he snarled, kicking the door frame again. Coricopat glanced at him, not sure he wanted to ask. "Genghis and his gang are working with Growltiger which means and Jones," Admetus told him. "That's probably how they figured I had the magic cat since Genghis knew and..." He swore again, lashing out at the door frame. "Just... alright," he said, glancing around the room. "Are you sure you can't get anything from this?"

"I've been trying since I found out he was missing! No. I can't. Even if I could, what good are lingering emotions going to do to tracking him down?"

Admetus shook his head. "Alright, nothing here then... I'll get someone to pick up the stuff, it's useless as a safe house now..." He shook his head again. "Hell... are there any leads? Anything?"

"And where would we find those?" Cori replied testily.

"Hell if I know," Admetus said, running a paw through his headfur. "Alright, alright... if there's nothing more to be found here..."

Coricopat sighed heavily. "Mistoffelees had a roommate, ages ago...his family has connections to Jones, but from what I could tell he was nearly as estranged from them as Mistoffelees was from Jones."

Admetus paused and nodded. "Alright, that's something then."

"He's still in their old apartment, I believe. Over on Oak."

Admetus started down the hallway. "Let's get going then." Cori followed him, his tail thrashing agitatedly.

o.o.o.o

Admetus pounded at the door that Coricopat had indicated.

Pounce hesitated a moment but answered it. "Yeah who-?" His gaze fell on Cori. "Get inside both of you. I've been trying to find some way to get a hold of you for the last hour almost!"

Admetus blinked. "Um... okay," he said, stepping inside. "You were?"

"Yeah..." Pounce closed the door behind them. "My father...told me Jones has a 'magical cat'. There's only one possible cat that can be. And I figured you" he glanced at Cori "would have more idea of what the hell to do than I do."

Admetus looked between them. "So it is Jones that has him then?"

Pounce nodded. "Yeah. He...he's got some sort of lab rigged up."

Coricopat paled. "Damn it, do you know where?"

"I have a vague idea."

"That's good," Admetus said, glancing at Cori again. "Wait, lab?"

Coricopat swallowed. "Jones threatened to sell him to the highest bidder, be that military or scientists...it appears he's forgoing that and finding out what he can himself."

Even Admetus paled at that. "Fat son of a bitch."

Pounce took a deep breath. "Let me pull up a map for you."

Admetus nodded. "Sounds good."

The patched tom got a map up on his computer, printing out a copy of the area where he believed Mistoffelees to be held. He made a couple marks. "One of these two places is my best bet."

Admetus leaned across his shoulder. "Why?"

"Because my father came from a meeting with Jones and was kind enough to tell me approximately where he was. Bastard suggested I go see my best friend being treated like a lab rat. Besides, these are two places Jones owns most easily converted for this sort of thing."

Admetus nodded. "Convincing enough. If it's not one of those places, you have any other ideas, just in case?"

"I..." He considered before circling a business complex. "In here somewhere. I hope he's in one of the other two, cause they're only single buildings. This place? Has a good half dozen."

Admetus let out a low breath. "Right, I hope it's one of the other two too then."

Pounce looked at the other two. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Admetus considered him for a long moment. "Don't know. Right now? I don't think so unless you're planning on helping us bust him out."

Pounce looked like he was considering it and then shook his head. "I'll be more good to you in the long run if they don't know I was involved with this."

Admetus nodded. "Pretty much," he said, taking the map with a flick of his paw. "You in this long term then?"

"Considering this latest thing? Yes."

Admetus nodded. "Well, we know where you are, so keep in touch," he said, nodding to the other before looking over to Cori.

Cori took a deep breath. "We'd better find some back-up and get on this..."

Admetus nodded, making a sloppy salute toward Pounce. "Good day then. We're off to rescue that best friend of yours."

"Good luck."

Admetus nodded again, going for the door, glancing back once at Cori. Coricopat roused himself and followed the other cat. Once the door was closed, Admetus looked the mottled tom over. "You doing alright there?"

"No," he answered. "But I'll be fine."

Admetus' brow twitched and he nodded, glancing at the map. "Now, just to be on the safe side... he wasn't lying about anything right?"

"No, he genuinely believes that's where we'll find Mistoffelees. He's more sure about this location" Cori indicated one of the first two "Than either of the others."

Admetus nodded. "So long as he's sure, then that's where we'll start."

"Alright."

Admetus turned his collar up and turned to hop down the steps, trying to think of who to gather for such a rescue attempt. Or, hell, who he could sneak in to any of the locations first. Cori followed him, quickly, trying not to brood over how much of this could have been avoided. Admetus glanced back at him. "Call aside, this may well have happened earlier." He sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't realize they were working together. Damn it was careless..."

"It gave them the opportunity to pinpoint him." Cori replied. "And the Siamese is working with them now?"

Admetus nodded, looking a good deal miserable. "Yeah, he is. I should never have..." he bit the sentence off, shaking his head.

Cori glanced at him. "You couldn't have known."

Admetus glanced him over, smiling faintly and without any humor or affection. "Perhaps not. But we'll get him back."

A sigh. "I hope so."

Admetus nodded, turning abruptly and stalking off to deal with what needed to be dealt with.

Cori watched him go, considering before heading to Mac's apartment.


	22. Not Mine to Make

Mistoffelees groaned, waking up and hurting everywhere. His head was throbbing hard enough he felt nauseous. For a moment he was so busy trying to catalogue everything that hurt that he wasn't taking in anything else—or thinking about why he hurt. With a sudden jerk he realized he was tied stomach down to a table. It felt an awfully lot like a… metal operating table of some kind.

He jerked against the bonds again, glancing around from where he could. Some kind of lab, that was for sure and the thought of being nauseous came back. He pulled at his arms, finding some give but not nearly enough of course. What was worse, was every time he tried to pull his magic toward him, sparks, transportation, anything he could feel it slither away from him. As much as he hated his magic, that was perhaps what came closest to making him cry.

"Oh, so you're awake," a sing song voice called from one side and he tried to crane his neck to see who was speaking. "Maybe the tests can begin then. I'm curious to see what will happen to you, little Zeus."

"Cassandra?" he rasped, feeling his stomach drop.

She came around, leaning over to meet his eyes. "You looked better in blue you know. Red and grey are not your colors."

Mistoffelees jerked at his bonds again. "Please, please let me go, please…"

She titled her head, considering him at a different angle but still leaning over. "Now why would I do that? I went through so much work to get all those magical bonds in place. The anti-transportation ones are especially hard, did you know that?"

He let out a huff of breath that sounded almost like a dry sob. Her head tilted the other way.

"Poor little Zeus. Still so unsure…" she hummed, straightening and flouncing out of his sight. His desperate pulls at the straps holding him down increased, and he actually threw his back into it. It didn't work.

After a moment of struggling he heard other pawsteps and ignored them until his uncle came around into his sight. He paused, his shoulders still braced back, and looked up slowly at the other cat. "So, the scientists then?" he rasped.

Jones glanced down at him, smiling smugly. "I haven't sold you to them. I've hired them. Once we have a better idea of your secrets… well, then I'll sell you to the highest bidder to either use you or completely dissect you."

Mistoffelees could feel his stomach attempt to curl away at that. "You damn bastard," he snarled, pulling again and not really thinking it would work at all.

Jones only arched a brow at that, before grabbing the scruff of Mistoffelees' headfur, pulling his backward and tilting his head far enough back that he let out a yelp of pain. "Oh, my darling boy, you actually have proven to be useful. I never thought you would. I can't fully express how happy I am with this."

Making a strangled noise in the back of his throat, Mistoffelees barred his teeth at the fatter cat.

"Oh, always so disrespectful," Jones said, shaking his head and letting go of Mistoffelees' head, batting it downward hard enough it banged against the table. Mistoffelees blinked away stars, his head still throbbing from earlier.

"What," he gasped and tried again. "What are you going to do?" his voice shrank on the words.

Jones smirked again, considering him. "Some different experiments. That's what Cassandra's on site. The Siamese was nice enough to let us borrow her." Mistoffelees let out a low moan upon realizing they were working together. "So we're going to see, first of all, how pain affects your magic. Then, we'll see from there, hm? It should be quite… interesting don't you think?"

For a long moment all Mistoffelees could do was gape at him, letting out another low sound of pain.

o.o.o.o

Jerrie stepped out of the truck's cab, to meet the three other cats. "Well, it won't tell much but I'm thinkin' we got th' right place at least."

Admetus nodded, wrapping his arms around him a bit more against the chill. "Well that's damn good at least. What's the security like around the outside?"

"The gate's pretty well guarded, and there's a couple of patrolling guards, but they're regular enough. Scoped the perimeter before heading in initially-there's a back gate that's small, and looks a bit rusty, but it may be your best bet. The patrols pass it once every two minutes, so you'll have to be quick."

Admetus nodded again. "You get a good look at those uniforms then? Want to be able to copy them fairly closely once we're in."

"Yeah, won't be a problem, pretty basic all told," Jerrie said with a nod.

"Good, good," he sighed. "Tomorrow then, early in the morning. Right before the guards change so they'll be tired and less likely to notice anything. And before most of them show up to work." He glanced back to Cori and Mac before returning to Jerrie. "Thanks again."

"Course. Not a problem. Good luck y'all."

Cori nodded quietly in recognition of the words.

Admetus turned to the other two. "So, inconspicuous hotel tonight, probably best plan. I'll get those uniforms. What's your sizes again?"

Cori stated his, his gaze flickering in the direction Jerrie had come from. Admetus nodded, glancing back toward Jerrie. "Mind dropping me off there at least?" he asked, in reference to where to pick up the uniforms.

"Sure, not a problem."

Admetus nodded to the pair before following Jerrie back into the car. Jerrie offered the other two a nod before getting in the truck and starting it up again, pulling out.

Mac glanced at Cori. "So, hotel?"

Cori sighed, nodding. "Yeah..."

Mac's mouth twisted as he turned that way. "Are you alright?"

Coricopat shrugged. "Oh, sure. I'm fine. C'mon, let's go find a hotel."

Mac didn't look much like he believed him. "He'll be fine," he tried to reassure the other.

The mottled tom's grey gaze darted to his friend. "Oh, certainly, he'll be just fine with his uncle using him as a lab rat."

Alright, so that had failed... Mac sighed, wishing he knew what to say. "Well, if he's being tested and stuff, and the goal is to sell him to a bidder it... it probably means that he won't be... he'll be pretty healthy then yeah? He'd have to be."

"Physically," came the clipped response.

"That... well yeah," Mac said, kicking a stone off the sidewalk. "But he'll be alive at least."

Cori sighed, nodding very slightly. "But for how long?" he murmured.

Mac's eyes turned to him. "... Cor..."

"What?" He didn't look at Mac.

Mac swallowed, looking away again. "Have you figured out any more about that... time limit thing?"

"No. We haven't. He..." Cori swallowed. "He asked-well, not really, but close enough-if that was the only reason I was with him. I...I told him no and...God, I'm not sure I didn't lie to him."

Mac blinked at him for a long moment. "Is it? The reason?"

"I...I don't know."

Mac pursed his mouth, glancing away and back to Cori. "Hell of a reason to get yourself stabbed and move underground."

"Yes, but...am I only with him because I don't want him to have to deal with this alone?"

"Are you?" Mac asked softly. "Or can you imagine if this wasn't happening? What would you do then?"

"I don't know! This is so much a part of life now."

"Can you imagine if it wasn't though?" Mac asked softly. "Can you imagine living with him, without this?"

"Only in my naively optimistic moments," Coricopat said, looking down.

Mac considered him for a moment. "Then I'd be willing to say it's not," he said. "Because if that was the only reason there wouldn't even be the hope of something outside of that, not really. It would just be his death."

Cor sighed again. "Hell of a hope."

Mac paused. "What would you do, if he wasn't dying?"

"I...I honestly don't know. It's...so impossible to imagine that, since reality's so crushing. I just...I don't know. Get him the hell out of this city-after he finished his degree probably."

Mac nodded after a moment's thought. "I still say if you can think about that, it might help. And I know you after all... You get into things and you get in deep, but you are true about it."

Cori's lips quirked a bit at that. "Yeah...well, guess it doesn't matter all that much anyhow… Since I don't foresee any sort of ending that doesn't conclude with that."

Mac looked at him out of the corner of his eyes as they reached the hotel. "Doesn't mean you can't hope."

"I'm tired of hoping, Mac. I'm fresh out of it." Mac remained silent at that, opening the door for him. "You know I've never been the most optimistic cat alive, but these last few months have made me seem like just that in comparison to him some days. I'm tired. Oh, God, am I tired. And then this."

Mac paused again, before slinging an arm over Cori's shoulder. "I wish I could help."

Cor half-shrugged. "Thanks." He took a deep breath, glancing at his friend. "How are you doing?"

Mac shrugged the shoulder not near Cori. "I don't know. I've been steadily ignoring? I'll deal with it later, I'll have to, but I haven't. And I'm stretching that out as far as I can."

Cori nodded. "Fair enough. Try not to put it off too long, it really just makes it worse."

Mac's mouth twisted. "I'll keep that in mind."

The mottled tom sighed. "This is going to work, right?"

Mac glanced at him again. "Which this? This rescue this?"

"Yeah."

"Of course it will work," Mac said, not thinking about all the ways it couldn't. "We'll get him, don't worry."

Cori rubbed his eyes wearily. "Alright. I'll take your word for it."

o.o.o.o

Admetus roused both of them in the morning, checking out of the hotel quietly, the clerk almost asleep by that point as he accepted their cards with a yawn. Getting past the guards wasn't too bad, since they were about as tired as the clerk, and they slipped in the back gate over two minute intervals. Once inside, Admetus glanced down at the map he'd sketched up based off the blueprints for the building he'd found. "Alright... I think this way..." he said, pointing and shoving the map back in his pocket. "Just... look like we know where we're going."

Coricopat followed the other's lead, his gift on alert for indications that they'd been found while trying desperately to tune out the other two with him. He moved carefully, but his stance and steps were self-assured enough that it would be those who knew the situation and knew him who would recognize anything out of the norm for him. Such as Macavity , who was stepping behind him, making sure things were alright in the back. "Do you think there'd be a computer terminal?"

"Or we're knocking out a nurse," Admetus said with a shrug.

"Computer terminal would likely be less noticeable... and gives us the ability for distraction elsewhere," Cori said.

Admetus nodded. "Sounds good if we find one," he said, turning a corner. "And there one is. You two, do your things then."

Cori glanced at Mac before moving over to the computer and considering as he got started on accessing it.

Mac let him do that, glancing around and trying not to look too noticeable. Admetus leaned against the wall next to Cori, glancing over at him every once and a while and then back down the hallway.

"I've got the codes to get into his room, which is down this hall and take a left. Down the stairs and the last door to the right. Do we want a distraction elsewhere? I may be able to rig it."

Admetus considered. "Maybe on the way out. At this point? There's so few staff here, I worry a distraction would only call in more guards that I'd rather not deal with. But let's keep that in mind," he said, pushing off the wall.

"Aright." Cori returned the computer to the state it was when they'd first reached in before turning away from it.

Admetus led the way through the directions Cori had stated, trying to map them in his head so they could come back out the way they came in. Cor followed close behind him, focusing on moods around them, hoping they didn't encounter anycat else. Admetus bounced down the stairs two at a time, turning down the last hallway. Mac continued to bring up the rear of the group, tail swishing and ears flickering, alert. "Codes?" Admetus asked softly.

Coricopat moved past Admetus, murmuring the code as he input it. Admetus bounced on the balls of his paws as Cori did so, glancing around, watching where Mac had positioned himself as well. The code worked, Cori breathing a sigh of relief as the lock released.

The room was empty except where Mistoffelees was still tied down to the table, his back a bit bloody from different experiments preformed that day. He'd fallen asleep finally but shifted at the sound of the door opening, wincing.

Coricopat managed not to freeze completely at the sight. He moved carefully over, his voice quiet. "Mistoffelees?" He checked over the bonds holding the small tom to the table and set to work unfastening them.

For a moment Mistoffelees just blinked at him as Admetus slipped in as well, flicking through some of the control areas and checking the random instruments in the room. "C-Cori?" Mistoffelees asked softly, voice hoarse. "I'm not dreaming again, right?"

"No. No, we're getting you out of here," he replied gently as he moved to the next strap. Admetus finally turned to getting the Munkustrap off Mistoffelees' feet as Mac moved into the doorframe, keeping a lookout.

Mistoffelees let out a low breath. "Cori..."

"Hm?" He finally got the bonds on Mistoffelees' wrists and arms undone.

Mistoffelees pushed himself up slightly as Ademtus got one of his paws freed. Mistoffelees drew his wrists to his chest, from where he had rubbed them raw earlier. "Oh god, I... I didn't think I'd see you again."

Cori gently ran a paw over Mistoffelees' cheek. "Well you are, and you're stuck with me, just as soon as we get out of here, alright?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment, before letting out a shaky half laugh, half sob. "Thank you..."

"There," Ademtus said, getting the last strap undone. "Can you walk?" he asked Mistoffelees, who swallowed hard and slowly shook his head.

"I don't know..."

Cor glanced at Mac at that, "If we support you?"

He nodded. "I should, yeah," he said softly. Mac glanced between all of them, not wanting to leave the door. Admetus stepped toward the door and Mac moved back. Mistoffelees glanced between them all, swallowing and swinging his legs over the edge, an arm wrapped around Cori's neck. Sliding off the table, he winced, biting his lip. "I, I should be fine with support. I just don't think I can run..."

Cor glanced at the others at that. "Well, then we'd best hope you don't have to..." Mistoffelees swallowed, leaning a bit more against Cori, as much for support as to feel the other.

"Shall we?" Admetus asked, waving a paw toward the door and Mistoffelees nodded.

Cor nodded slightly, helping Mistoffelees in that direction, Cat there were so many ways this could go wrong.

Just as they reached the door and Mac went about shutting it behind them Mistoffelees' head snapped up as he heard a shrill voice. "You're trying to steal my plaything?" Cassandra asked, leaning both paws against the railing as she stood four steps from the bottom. Cori froze, a growl thrumming in his throat.

She shook her head sadly as the group, hair having long ago attempted to escape from where she pulled it back. "Bad form, especially when so few cats are here. That's cheating you know."

Admetus glanced between her and Mistoffelees for a long moment, tensed, trying to decide which way to go. Cori glanced at Mistoffelees and then at the queen before them, he couldn't get a read on her. Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "Cassandra, please..."

"You tried that before, remember little god? Why do you think I would want to let you leave?" she titled her head, considering the group. "Though, with a group like that I might consider it... getting the fates drunk, a broken heart like a little bird but him..." she nodded toward Cori. "He's the worst."

Mistoffelees tensed, his stomach twisting but he could hardly stand so there wasn't much he could do. Coricopat 's ears laced at that, and the word slipped out before he could stop it. "What?"

Cassandra laughed then, nearly falling down the stairs. "He never told you!" she laughed. Admetus rocked again, trying to decide how much of this they needed to actually talk about. He just hoped to hell she hadn't set off any alarms.

Mistoffelees tensed again. "Cassandra," he snapped out quickly. "Shut up."

Cor glanced at Mistoffelees again, this time in confusion, but decided now was neither the time nor place to find out whatever the hell this was. "We need to get out of here," he murmured.

Admetus nodded, eying Cassandra again, but she couldn't be a magical cat and she didn't look unduly strong. He figured he could get past her.

"No no no!" she protested waving a paw. "You'll want to hear this. After all, you're the one who signed his death warrant and he didn't even tell you."

Cori paled, feeling as though he'd been hit-hard. He drew in a shaking breath. "Th-that's not possible."

Mistoffelees snapped huge eyes up to Cori and back to Cassandra, fur suddenly starting to glow. She continued crackling. Even Mac had taken a step back at that ears going flat. "Cassandra," Mistoffelees growled, fur along one arm sparkling. "I swear to hell you're lucky I don't have my magic currently," he growled.

"You never told him!" she sang out again. "Such a heavy secret to not tell."

Admetus' mouth twisted and he stepped toward the cat he'd long ago labeled as totally insane. He glanced back at Mistoffelees. "Don't have your magic?"

"Wards," Mistoffelees growled and Admetus tilted his head.

Cassandra crackled again, "Those were just in that room."

Coricopat was still trying to gather himself enough to deal with any aspect of life, his ears flicked toward Mistoffelees, his gaze darting from the black cat to the brown queen. Mistoffelees snarled, taking half a step forward and nearly falling, but sparks only coming faster. "You keep calling me Zeus, why shouldn't I kill you?" he growled.

Cori registered the motion, moving to steady Mistoffelees, almost automatically. He murmured quietly to his boyfriend. "You'd regret it later."

Mistoffelees snapped his gaze to the other, opening his mouth and unable to say a thing. Admetus stepped forward again into Cassandra's sight. "Hello there," he said, hitting her on the back of the head and watching her fall. "Let's go," he snapped.

Coricopat nodded once, guiding Mistoffelees forward and up the stairs, carefully.

Admetus made it to the top of the stairs, into what looked like some kind of room that dealt with communications when something that sounded a whole lot like an alarm came on. Mac turned to stare at the other cat with wide eyes as Ademtus' tail poofed. "Ah hell," he muttered, hitting the intercom that was blinking.

"What's going on down there?" Harrison's voice came over the intercom.

"Nothing's going on here at all," Admetus replied. "We're doing just fine. Everything's fine. How are you?"

Mac closed his eyes, feeling the urge to facepaw. Mistoffelees glanced up from where he'd finally gotten himself and Cori up the stairs.

"Who is this?" came the tense response.

Cori glanced at Mac with a 'why the hell did he say _that_?' look. Mac shrugged, already heading for the next door and mentally swearing to keep Admetus away from certain films for the rest of his life.

"Um..." Admetus said, ear flickering. "Right. Sorry." He smashed the panel, turning. "We should move faster." Coricopat didn't deign that with a response as he helped Mistoffelees along, following Mac to the next door.

Harrison meantime set off the general alarm, heading in the direction of downstairs himself, fetching useful members of staff as he went.

Admetus growled, pulling the gun he kept out, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. "Oi, Magic cat."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked, more focused on trying to move.

"You can use transportation right?" Admetus asked. "Now might be a good time."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "This many...?"

Cori glanced from Mistoffelees to Admetus in alarm. "That...Two was enough to make him pass out."

Admetus gave them both a somewhat unimpressed look. "Or we could all end up shot," he said and even Mac glanced at him a little sharply.

Coricopat 's ears laced at that, his eyes narrowing, before he looked at Mistoffelees carefully, not speaking one way or another.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, swallowing hard. "Hell..." he murmured. "I haven't tried it since that night I..." he shook for a moment. "I need touch to try it," he said, voice shaking slightly.

Cor looked to the other two. "Y-you heard him."

Admetus glanced around before stepping back as Mac stepped forward, still frowning. Mistoffelees took a deep breath, glancing between the three and then back to Cori. "I..." he shook his head, making sure he could feel all three of them and himself, hoping this would work.

He glanced up at the other quickly, his paw tightening around his before gathering the magic-it was harder and he hurt-and releasing it in a burst.

Admetus stumbled slightly, as he looked around their location, trying to place it. Macavity nearly fell over too, but he caught the black cat as he slide toward the ground, gently lowering him before glancing to Cori.

Cori caught himself against a nearby wall, gathering enough balance to straighten and move to kneel by Mistoffelees.

Admetus looked around, stepping toward the door of the room they were in. "It looks like the old apartment," he murmured. "We should leave soon."

Mac glanced over at him, nodded and looked back at Cori. "Cor, you okay?" he asked softly.

Cor glanced up from where he was checking Mistoffelees' pulse. "Fine."

Pulling out his cell phone, Admetus dialed one of his lackeys to come and fetch them, glancing back at the group.

Mac frowned slightly at Cori but nodded. "Good." He looked back down at Mistoffelees. "Any idea how long it took him to wake up last time?"

"I was in surgery at the time. But that time he was fully healthy and was only transporting one other."

Mac swallowed hard. "True," he murmured. "I can carry him, if we have to leave."

"I..." Cori hesitated "Alright."

"You know," Mac murmured, looking him over again as Admetus snapped the phone shut. "What that crazy bint said... just because she said it doesn't make it true."

Cori glanced up at his friend. "I...on the other paw it could very well be."

Admetus' mouth twisted, overhearing. But he wasn't going to be the one to have that conversation. "Car'll be here in three. Moving both of you to a new safe house. Don't' compromise this one."

Mac sighed, still watching Cor and back down to the black cat who was still passed out. "Should we take him to the hospital?" he asked softly, Cori as much as Admetus.

Admetus shook his head. "If he needs anything, I can call Cohen and ask him to come. It's far too risky at the moment."

"Did you see his back?" Cori responded. "It would be best to call that doctor."

"Then we'll call the doctor once we get somewhere I feel a bit safer," Admetus responded, looking out the door again. The mottled tom nodded, staying silent.

Mac looked down at Mistoffelees again, pushing his shoulder up slightly to get a better look at his back and winced. Several moments later Admetus' phone buzzed again and he glanced at the text and nodded toward the stairs. "Let's go."

Cori rose, glancing at Mistoffelees and then at Mac, knowing he'd just have to trust his friend to be able to carry the smaller cat.

Mac saw the look and lifted Mistoffelees up very gently, who hung rather limp in his arms. "I'll be careful, don't worry," he murmured, heading for the stairs. Coricopat nodded once before following the ginger tabby.

Admetus led the way to the car, barking out some instructions on where to go as he climbed into the front seat. Mac very carefully set Mistoffelees down and got into the car as well.

Cori climbed into the back seat, settling next to Mistoffelees, gently cradling the other cat in his arms. The drive passed in silence, until about halfway between the apartment and the new safe house, Admetus flipped his phone open again, calling Cohen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Doc Cohen?" Admetus asked. "It's your lovable rouge calling. I need a favor from you."

"Of course you do. What is it this time?"

"Remember that mottled tom with the stab wound and the small black cat with him? The black cat got his back torn up really badly. I can give you the address, can you be there?"

"…Yes, I'll be there."

"Thanks," Admetus said giving him the address. "We're on our way there now."

"Good, I'll meet you there."

Admetus snapped the phone closed, glancing to the backseat. "He awake yet?"

Cori shook his head, "No, not yet." He ran his paw carefully over Mistoffelees' head, smoothing over his ears gently. Admetus frowned at the prone form before turning back around, letting out a relieved breath when they pulled up in front of the house he'd picked out this time around.

Cori glanced up at the house, they wouldn't be there for long, but it would be enough for while they were there. Mac got out a moment after Admetus did, though Admetus leaned back in to give his lackey some instructions. Mac meanwhile reached for Mistoffelees again, pulling him out gently and shifting him in his arms.

Cori stepped out of the car, his gaze darting to Mistoffelees, ears flickering in concern.

Mac started up the porch to the house, glancing at Admetus. "Key?" he asked. Mistoffelees may be small, but he was a full grown cat and heavy enough. Admetus nodded, bounding up the few steps to unlock the door, flickering on the lights, though dawn was starting to light up the sky.

"Over here," he said motioning toward one of the bedrooms. Mac carefully laid Mistoffelees down on his side.

Cori slipped into the room, settling in a chair, as Cohen pulled up out front. The doctor barely took the time to put his car in park before getting out and heading into the house.

Admetus and Mac both turned toward the door as they heard the car, Admetus stepping out to greet the doctor. "In here," he said softly.

Cohen glanced at the younger tom as he slipped in. "What happened?"

"His uncle decided to set scientists on him. They looked like they were doing some tests on his back. Since then? He's solidly passed out. Do you have any idea how long he was passed out when he was at the hospital last time?"

"Not very long so far as I know. Perhaps ten minutes at the most?"

Admetus' mouth twisted. "Been about that long already... damn."

"How did he end up passed out?"

Mouth twisting again, Admetus shrugged. It wasn't like it was even worth keeping it secret. "Magical transportation."

"Of himself?"

"... and three others," Admetus admitted after a pause.

Cohen looked at him aghast. "And you let him?" He moved over to Mistoffelees to start his examination.

"At the time?" Admetus said, leaning against the door frame. "Yeah."

Mac glanced up as the doctor entered and rose, moving outside of the room, figuring it was small enough and enough people were in there already. He leaned against the wall right outside, watching Admetus, who glanced over at him and back into the room, ear flickering.

Cohen shook his head. "It's no wonder he hasn't awoken." The doctor's brows rose at the sight of Mistoffelees' back as he set to work. Admetus bit the inside of his lip, almost saying that it had seemed like a good idea at the time and shaking his head to himself instead, watching the doctor.

Cohen glanced toward where Cori was sitting quietly to one side, but didn't say anything as he started cleaning the wounds. "Do you know exactly what was done to him?"

Admetus shook his head. "No. Just that he was there long enough for them to do this and that... well, we found him strapped down to a table in a lab."

"Damn. Alright, well any treatment besides basic cleaning and stitching of these wounds is going to be a risk without knowing if he has anything in his system. If you find he's not recovering as expected let me know. I'll deal with these and leave something for the pain he's sure to be in, but my guess is the primary reason he's still not awake is exhaustion." Doc spoke as he worked.

Another nod from Admetus. "Thank you, doc," he said softly.

"It's what you pay me for."

"At 5:30 am even?" Admetus smiled faintly. "Still."

Doc rolled his eyes. "I'm due at the hospital in an hour and a half anyhow."

Admetus nodded. "Can I call you, if he wakes up and there is something else to be done?"

"Yes, if it's an emergency I'll come, otherwise I'll be back to check on him either way at the end of my shift."

"Sounds good," Admetus said, glancing toward Coricopat and back to the prone form.

Cori's grey eyes hadn't moved from their focus on Mistoffelees' face since the doctor came into the room. Cohen glanced at the mottled tom briefly, starting to sew up the wounds on Mistoffelees' back.

Admetus slipped out of the room, glancing again at Macavity . "Honestly not sure what to do with you at the moment," he said with a sigh. "If there were cameras, they probably saw you."

Mac sighed and shrugged. "Figure that out later, hm?"

Cohen finished with Mistoffelees a short while later, looking at Cori again as he gathered up his supplies. "He should be fine."

The mottled tom glanced at him and nodded, but didn't say anything.

The doctor slipped out of the room, pulling the door mostly shut behind him. "Can I speak with one or both of you?" he asked softly.

Admetus glanced at Mac, who shrugged, and nodded. "Certainly."

Doc motioned a bit further down the hall. "If we may?"

Admetus nodded. "Living room's right through there," he said, and led the way, not sitting but leaning against one of the walls. Mac followed silently.

Cohen waited until they reached the living room before speaking. "You need to keep an eye on both of them. I would assume you've figured that out, but I'd like to confirm it. Tea, chamomile or passion flower would probably be best for the one not lying injured in that bed, if only to calm his nerves."

Admetus nodded, wincing slightly as he remembered exactly why the other was probably in that state. "I'll keep that all in mind. Should have some tea around here somewhere."

"Good. Also…keep an eye on those wounds. Like I said I'll be back to check again this afternoon, but if he wakes and complains of more than the expected pain call me immediately."

Admetus nodded again. "I'll be taking good care of him, don't worry... and if I wasn't his boyfriend sure would be." He swallowed. "Anything else?"

Doc shook his head. "I don't believe so. I'll see you this afternoon, try to keep the physically healthier of the two of them from brooding too much on whatever's on his mind. It's not going to do him any good."

Mac snorted, and shook his head at that. Admetus nodded again. "Alright," he said.

"Good day to you. I'll be by later." He offered them a nod and then slipped out

Admetus watched him go and glanced at Mac. "You want to try talking to him?" he asked and Mac quailed slightly.

"Should," he muttered, looking down the hall. "But the hell do I say?"

Admetus shrugged. "I have to get some things set up... I'll be back shortly," he said, slipping out.

Sighing, Mac turned and entered the small bedroom, placing a paw on Cori's shoulder. "Do you need anything?" he asked softly.

Cori startled slightly and glanced up, shaking his head. "No. Thank you though."

"Tea?" Mac said, voice still soft.

"I..." He shrugged. "If you're making it. Don't go out of your way for it though."

Mac nodded, going to the kitchen to go out of his way to make it anyway.

Cori sighed heavily, hesitating a long moment before reaching out and taking Mistoffelees' paw gently in his own.

A minute or so later, with a small groan Mistoffelees woke up, realized he was on his stomach and jerked violently back, having no idea where he was and thinking he was still tied down to a table, gasping in pain when he pulled his back and shock when his paws weren't tied down.

Cori startled at that. "Shh, Mistoffelees, you're safe."

Mistoffelees took a couple short and harsh breaths before he turned to blink at Cori and let himself very gently back down onto the bed, curling on his side. "Where...?" he rasped.

"A safehouse Admetus had."

Mistoffelees swallowed, and closed his eyes briefly in pain, reaching a paw out for Cori's, since he had jerked away from it earlier. Cori twined his fingers with Mistoffelees' gently.

Mistoffelees took another long breath, eyes still closed. "Did it work?"

"Did what..? Oh, yes. We're all here, and safe."

Mistoffelees nodded, and winced when he realized the movement hurt his head. "Good," he said, still not wanting to open his eyes.

Mac paused outside the room, realized Mistoffelees was awake when he heard his voice, considered and retreated to the living room, one ear cocked toward the hall but not actively listening in.

"I...think the doctor may have left some pain pills."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Not sure they would even help but... thank you." He paused for a moment. "Wait, doctor? H-how long was I out?"

"Less than an hour, but not by much."

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath and let it out, finally opening his eyes, but not moving from where he was on his side.

"Is...is there anything I can do?"

"Those pain pills might be a good idea," he said softly, glancing up at the other, blinking when his eyes were exposed to more light. "... and turn the light off?"

Cori nodded, rising, releasing Mistoffelees' paw to turn off the light and slip out to get some water and ask Mac if he knew where the doctor had left the pain killers. Mac glanced up when he entered. "Pills should be on the counter," he said, guessing more than having over heard.

"Thank you." He found a glass and poured some water, before picking up the pill bottle. He hesitated a moment before slipping from the room to return to the bedroom.

Mistoffelees had turned his face into the pillow. Everlasting cat his head hurt so much he had barely even noticed his back at that point. He glanced back up when Cori entered though, smiling faintly at him. Cori's lips quirked, but only just barely as he came and sat down gently, offering the other cat a dose of the pills and the glass of water.

Mistoffelees considered for a moment before pushing himself up into a sitting position, wincing as it pulled his back. He paused a moment once up before accepting the proffered pills and glass. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Of course,"came the quiet reply.

Mistoffelees swallowed the pills quickly, glancing back up at the other. His head was already starting to feel a bit better, though it was certainly lingering more than it had last time. Cori hesitated, considering the chair again, glancing toward the door.

Mistoffelees noticed the look and made a small sound. "Cori..."

"Y-yeah?"

Mistoffelees swallowed and held out a hesitant paw. "Please?" he asked. "Come here?"

The mottled tom hesitated but came over, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed, taking Mistoffelees' paw in his. Mistoffelees shifted, leaning his head against the other and closing his eyes again, just breathing for the moment.

Cori swallowed, but gently reached up, running a paw over Mistoffelees' headfur.

Slowly, like a glacier, Mistoffelees could feel his headache receding, though that meant he was starting to feel his back a good deal more, and the pain meds hadn't kicked in yet. "You came for me," he said softly. "For a while I wasn't sure that was even going to be possible..."

"I couldn't very well leave you there."

Mistoffelees made a soft humming noise, shifting his head against the other's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Always."

Mistoffelees took another deep breath, raising their paws so he could see both of them in his vision. He bit his lip, knowing they were going to have to deal with... certain things but utterly unable to force himself to be the one to say anything. Cori's ears flickered a bit, but he stayed quiet, hoping that if he did his best to ignore it he'd manage to forget the brown queen's words.

After a few more moments of silence, Mistoffelees pulled back slightly. "I need to lie back down," he murmured, paw still gripping Cori's.

Cor nodded, releasing the other enough to permit that.

Mistoffelees winced as he repositioned himself, but he tugged at Cori's paw, silently asking him to stay with him, but not demanding it. The mottled tom considered briefly before nodding slightly. Mistoffelees tried not to frown at the hesitation, letting out a breath almost as a sigh.

Cor glanced at him. "Hm?"

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly, though an ear flickered back. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Cori nodded. "Worried about you, but yes."

"Im fi-okay, I'm not fine, but I will be. I just hurt." He swallowed again, looking up at Cori and hating that just a little. "Are you sure you're alright though?"

He nodded again. "Of course."

Mistoffelees bit his lip, watching him but fell silent, glancing down at where his paw was entwined with the other's. Cori considered pursuing that look, but decided he'd rather not have to answer anything else.

"... Lay down with me?" Mistoffelees asked softly after another moment of silence. "Please? I just, I want to hold you."

"I..." He nodded, stretching out beside the other, careful not to disturb Mistoffelees too much.

Once he was settled Mistoffelees shifted forward, pressing his head against the other's chest and wrapping his arms firmly around him. Cori shifted his arms around to carefully encircle the other without contacting the wounds, it was a trick, but he managed it.

Mistoffelees' breath hitched, moving his face up to rest more against the crook of Cori's neck. He wanted to ask, they needed to talk about this, but he couldn't. He wasn't even sure he could bear to explain. Cor took a shaky breath at that contact. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

"I love you," he said, quietly but firm, needing to say that.

"I-I love you too. So much."

"G-good."

The elder cat sighed a bit, he really didn't want to deal with any of this. Mistoffelees lifted a paw to the side of his face, finally rising his head to look at Cori's face. On the plus side, his head was starting to feel a whole lot better and the meds had finally kicked in. Coricopat wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew his emotions were more visible at the moment than he wanted them to be. Mistoffelees ran the back of his paw lightly across Cori's cheek.

Cori closed his eyes, leaning into the touch very slightly. "I..."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "W-what she said... it, it doesn't matter."

His ears went back, and he turned his head away, opening his eyes. "How?"

"How?" Mistoffelees repeated softly.

"How does that not matter?"

"B-because I love you," he said softly, keeping his paw on Cori's cheek. "And she's insane anyway it..."

Cori's ears stayed back as he raised his eyes to meet Mistoffelees'. "Was she telling the truth?"

"She..." he wished to god he could lie. "Not... not entirely."

"How so?"

"I..." the smaller cat hesitated, trying to place what to say and what to hide with his head throbbing.

"Mistoffelees, please."

"It doesn't matter..." he tried to insist again, eyes dropping to Cori's neck where his head was resting.

Cori pulled back very slightly at that. "Mistoffelees. What are you not telling me?"

He shook slightly, biting his lip. "... Did you ever wonder why my magic... showed up when it did?" he asked softly, voice shaking.

"I...maybe once or twice?"

He took another breath, still staring at Cori's collarbone. "A-a magical cats' power tends t-to be triggered by an emotional response w-when a passive magic is nearby."

Cori paled. "Oh, God..."

Mistoffelees' eyes rose and he took a shaky breath, his paw turning on Cori's cheek. Cor didn't respond much to the touch, inclining his head slightly, but not by much. "I...Oh, God."

"It wasn't your fault," Mistoffelees said.

"If I...And..." He took a deep breath, nodding slightly. "I...alright..."

Mistoffelees' paw shook on Cori's cheek. "It wasn't."

He swallowed, nodding again. "A-alright."

"Alright?"

"I'm...just give me a minute. I..I know it wasn't my fault"  _or not_  "I just…didn't expect that to be the reason."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "I, I know..."

Cori sighed, glancing away. "Does...does it have any continued effect or just catalyzing?"

"No continuing, just the catalyst," Mistoffelees said quietly, his stomach dropping when Cori looked away.

The mottled tom nodded. "Well...th-that's good I suppose..." Mistoffelees nodded, watching the other. He shook his head. "I don't know."

"I...I do love you," Mistoffelees said softly. "This didn't change that."

"I know. And I love you too. So much."

"G-good," Mistoffelees said.

"I...should let you rest..."

Mistoffelees tightened his grip around the other reflexively and tried to loosen it again. "I..."

"I can stay here, but you need rest or that doctor will have my hide..."

Mistoffelees nodded. "I'm resting..."

"Can you sleep?"

Mistoffelees shifted. "I don't know..."

"Can you try?"

Mistoffelees swallowed. "I don't want to."

Cori's ears flickered at that. "I'll be right here."

"That, thank you." That hadn't fully been why.

"I...if you really feel you can't then...you don't  _have_  to, but you should."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "I guess..." Cori held him gently, sighing very softly. Mistoffelees shifted against him, settling down. "A-are you alright? Are you sure?"

"I...I'm processing."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "A-alright."

"I'll be alright. Will you?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "I should be," he murmured, settling down again. "I just... I don't know what to do, but that's hardly new."

"I..." Cori nodded a bit. "True."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "You... you don't have to stay if I fall asleep," he said finally.

"Alright..."

Mistoffelees sighed, nuzzling against Cori's chest lightly, settling down again. Cori managed a quiet purr as he stroked Mistoffelees' head.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard at that, starting to drift off. Cori waited until he was sure Mistoffelees was asleep before untangling himself and getting up, carefully. Mistoffelees didn't wake, though he curled up the heat left from Cori's body. Cor hesitated at that, drawing a blanket up over Mistoffelees' shoulders before slipping from the room, leaving the door ajar

Mac and Admetus were sitting on opposite sides of the living room, Admetus flipping through a book and Mac working on coding he never planned on using. Cori hesitated, hearing some movement in there and considered just heading into the kitchen or retreating to one of the bedrooms. Admetus glanced up in time to notice him, and arched a brow but said nothing.

The mottled tom slipped into the kitchen, seeking out the tea Mac had mentioned earlier. It had long gone cold but it was still there. Cor considered it and finally opened the microwave to heat it back up.

Mac's ears perked up at the sound, turning toward the kitchen and going to rise. "I wouldn't," Admetus said softly, not looking up from where he had returned to his book.

Cor waited until the microwave stopped and then withdrew the mug, sitting at the table, the tea in front of him, burying his head in his arms.

Mac glanced from the kitchen to Admetus. "He's my friend," he said, voice low.

Admetus shrugged. "Do as you like then."

Mac sighed and rose, setting the computer aside before going to the kitchen. Cor's ears twitched in the direction of the footsteps, but he didn't have the motivation to do more than raise his head to rest his chin on his arms and stare at the mug of tea.

Mac slide into the chair across from his friend. "Cor..."

He glanced at Mac and then back to the cup. "Hm?"

"How... how is it?"

"How is what?"

"I don't know, the tea, your boyfriend, did he tell you what that all was about?"

"I haven't tasted the tea yet, and Mistoffelees just went through hell so he's as well as might be expected."

Mac bit his lip and nodded. "Fair enough. Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Mac gave him an unimpressed look but wasn't sure about pressing the issue. "No you're not. Is there anything you can talk about?"

Cori's ears went back. "Apparently she was half right."

"Oh?" Mac prompted softly.

"An active magician is catalyzed by emotional response when a passive magic is near."

"That's a lot of big words, and oh hell Cor..." Mac said once he processed it.

Cori nodded slightly, "Passive is something that only uses and senses the things already in existence-like emotions."

"That mean... she claimed you set off his magic then?"

"It's the most likely explanation-he didn't have magic until after we met."

Mac gaped at the other. "Oh, Cor..."

Cori shrugged. "Not a lot to do about it now."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Sure, fine. After all, who wouldn't be?"

"Cor... can I help you at all."

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Thanks for the offer, but there's nothing anycat can do at this point."

Mac nodded. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks," Coricopat managed.

Mac nodded, reaching over to rest his paw over Cori's. "Things are going to work out. Somehow."

Cor didn't pull away, but he almost did. "Sure. Of course they are."

Mac swallowed hard.

He finally picked up the mug, sipping at the tea and grimacing. "What is this?"

"Um..." Mac raised a brow. "I'm not sure? I just found a tea bag."

Cor half-shrugged, figuring it could be worse.

"... I wish I could do more."

"It...it'll be alright, Mac, thanks for the offer anyhow."

"Anytime," Mac said and rose. "Just... don't worry about this too much, alright? The Doctor informed me I need to make sure you don't brood." He paused. "Go try to get some sleep with him."

"Mac, you know me. If I'm thinking this much, I'm not going to be able to sleep."

Mac's mouth twisted. "Still..."

He shook his head. "I-I...I can't."

"... Cor..."

"What?" He snapped.

Mac shook his head. "I don't know, but ..."

"I just can't. I'll be there when he wakes, but I...I can't be in his space right now."

"Why not?"

"He'd still have a future if not for me and his uncle wouldn't have gotten him if I hadn't let him make that damn call." Cori rested his head against his paw, his gaze on the table top.

Mac swallowed hard. "It could have been any passive cat, couldn't it have? If not you, surely he would have run into one eventually?"

"Perhaps, but he still may have had a longer life."

Mac swallowed. "You'll kill yourself with thoughts of perhaps Cor. This isn't your fault. Neither of you could have known, and if not you..."

Cori ran his paws through his hair. "I...I just...he's in so much pain, Mac. And he's so hopeless."

Mac swallowed and nodded. "Then be there for him."

"How?"

Mac waved his paws, unsure about having the right answer. "I don't know. Physically if you have to. Just..."

Cori took a deep breath, finally nodding. "I...alright."

Mac patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be here for what I can."

"Thanks..."

Mac nodded and slipped out of the room. Cori watched him go, sighing. He finished his tea before slipping back into Mistoffelees' room

Mac went back into the living room, glaring somewhat at Admetus. "Did you know about this?"

"I was there when Mistoffelees found out, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"It was Mistoffelees' decision, not mine to make," Admetus replied. Mac scowled, turning back to the computer.


	23. The Heart of the Magic Cat

Genghis Selkirk swept down the stairs, pushing his way into the lab, the door bouncing off the wall. "What the hell happened?"

Jones scowled at him. "You damn well know what happened."

"You couldn't keep your paws on a small, magically inhibited, cat. Yes, I got that much."

"It was your damn security and your damn seer doing the inhibiting," Jones growled. "You want to explain that?"

"My security that was supposed to be supplemented with _yours_ where were they?"

"My security was here too, but it was your man in charge."

"And he did exactly as he should have. The moment he was made aware of the situation he sent out an alarm. What's your patrol's excuse?"

Jones growled. "They transported out. How the hell did they transport out?"

"The wards were on the room you were experimenting in. If you'd wanted the compound protected it would have killed the seer."

Jones growled again. "And where is she then?"

"Recovering from being knocked out."

Jones scowled. "Has anyone questioned her yet?"

"She's just woken. I have my men on that. Though what we'd be questioning her on I'd like to know. We know who did this."

Jones continued to growl. "Knowing who and how are different. The damn security tapes have their sound scrambled."

"We'll know if she makes any sense. As a seer she doesn't always."

Jones turned and slammed a paw into the table. "How did they get in?" he growled.

"Through your perimeter is my guess."

Jones turned his bulk toward the smaller cat. "Do you have something to say?"

"Your men are inept, you're narrow-minded, and short-sighted in your goals, and I wonder how it's taken so long for me to actually do anything. I think I may credit that to the Commissioner, because it's evidently not you."

Jones moved his bulk closer to the other. "How dare you?"

Genghis didn't move. "I'm only saying what I see. You have a problem and you throw money at it and hope it goes away. You couldn't strategize your way out of a paper bag and your men are undertrained."

Jones growled as Growltiger slammed the door open.

Genghis glanced at Growltiger, "Ah, so you've heard then."

"How the hell did this happen?" Growltiger demanded of both Jones and Genghis

"The perimeter guards weren't paying attention and they put the security cameras on loop until the last minute, we're seeing if we can recover anything of use."

Growltiger cursed. "We spent ages getting this cat and he got away?" He turned on Jones. "I thought they were your damn guards."

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Jones demanded harshly.

"A spoiled kit with more money than he should have?" Genghis asked dryly.

Jones turned on him and Growltiger snapped at the pair of both of them. "Genghis, shut your mouth and Jones, you fucked this one up, there's no way around it. It's your nephew, it's your guards and they got him out. We know who they are?"

"I'm presuming Admetus, or at least his men. Like I said we're seeing if we can get  _anything_ off the cameras," Genghis replied.

"Any eyewitnesses on exactly who?" the commissioner asked.

"My seer, she just woke up so we'll know what she can recall shortly"

Growltiger nodded. "That's something. How much longer from her?"

"My second's supposed to report to me as soon as we know, I never have an exact time with her."

Growltiger arched a brow. "That hardly sounds reassuring."

Jacobi entered at that moment, going to Genghis. "She seems functional."

"Good, does she recall anything?"

Jacobi shrugged. "You've always been able to handle her better than anyone. You ask."

The Siamese nodded, slipping out of the room to go speak with Cassandra. Growltiger scowled at Jones and followed him. Jones crossed his arms, glaring after all of them.

Genghis entered the room Cass was in. "Cassandra, my dear."

Cassandra looked up, her paws waving over her head. "Genghis, my Siamese."

"Now, can you tell me what you remember about the cats who took your plaything?"

She tilted her head. "Greek who made the gods drunk... Admetus. Fire tabby, like a broken bird... Mystery cat, something with M and H. The heart of the magic cat... the one you had stabbed. It was three of them."

"Admetus, a flame-colored tabby, and Zimmerman." He shook his head. "Only three and they managed to get in and get out without us stopping them. Damn it." He growled. "Did you see anything about any of them besides, that, my dear?"

"Admetus is unsure, he thinks he's wrong, the mottled tom is so scared and... the tabby. Mac Mac Mac... he's heartbroken but was there for his friend. Mac... He loves a girl of white who's not pure anymore. Mac... connected to Zimmerman and he's in love with the Jones who's no longer a Jones."

Genghis' brows rose. "Really now." He leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Well done, my seer. Rest now." He slipped from the room a smirk on his face.

Growltiger had been leaning against the door frame, listening in. "Didn't Zimmerman have a flat mate?"

"I believe he did." He glanced at Jacobi. "Do you recall the cat's name?"

Jacobi blinked. "M something? Macavity? I remember looking him up, was pretty bright red... two brothers... Hmmm..." He tilted his head, considering. "Holliston? Holl something?"

"Hollister?" Growltiger demanded.

"Sounds right," Jacobi nodded.

"Remember those brother's names?" Growltiger asked, anger growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Monk something and Tugger."

"You know the name, Commissioner?" Genghis asked.

"The officer who was the last one to see Sonya Vlask or Zimmerman or Quaxo in the hospital? Name of Munkustrap Hollister and he's a silver tabby."

Genghis' brow arched. "Interesting...I wonder if he knows where we might find his brother."

"Have to ask now, won't we?"

"Silver tabby?" Jacobi asked. "Hanging around Vlask? He might have been the other cat the night Vlask showed up at the pub too."

Genghis frowned at that. "Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that situation, Commissioner. What were two of your officers doing poking around my territory? Some of my men claimed to have been tailed."

"Recently?" Growltiger asked, shocked.

"That would have been before Vlask disappeared."

Growltiger scowled. "They certainly weren't there under my authority."

"Interesting."

"Well, it seems you'll have a few questions for you officer then. Who knows...Jones' daughter may know how to reach Hollister if his brother doesn't."

Jacobi raised his brows. "What?"

"Can you give me a different description of one who is 'white but no longer pure' and a 'Jones who is no longer a Jones'?"

Jacobi blinked and then laughed. "Victoria Jones, I mean, Victoria Philipson? Oh, we'll have to look into her too then, hm? Telling her uncle or not?"

"No, I think it would be best if Jones doesn't know for now." He glanced to Growltiger for assent.

Jacobi nodded and even Growltiger shrugged. "I'm not inclined to tell him. We should talk to her though."

"Indeed. I think we should check with your officer first, however."

Jacobi nodded. "Anything you want me to set up, I figure the Commish can take care of his officer. I can put a tail up on Philipson. Should we talk to him or assume he's under Jones too much?"

"Assume he's under Jones too much, he'll do what he can to climb his way up. I would leave him out of it as much as possible. I don't know him so I sure as hell wouldn't give him this information yet."

Jacobi nodded. "I'll put a tail on his wife anyway? See if she goes to meet her lover."

"Do so."

Jacobi nodded and slipped away. Growltiger turned to Genghis. "Well, this may turn out well enough..."

"It may indeed. Good luck with your officer."

Growltiger nodded. "Indeed. Try to avoid Jones for now, yes? He may be a pompous fool but he is useful."

"I'll do what I can," Genghis said. Growltiger nodded and slipped out as well.

o.o.o.o

Munkustrap glanced at the queen beside him. "Thank you for meeting me, Electra."

"No problem," she said. "Though it's awfully early for coffee like this... is everything alright?"

"I…no, not really. I've...stumbled into something. It's...rather bigger than I thought."

She blinked, reaching a paw out to rest on his arm. "Munkustrap," she frowned. "Can I do anything?"

He swallowed and shook his head. "No. I...I would prefer you not get involved."

She nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"I...think I may have found some connections that if they're true could cause a lot of trouble."

She frowned. "What are you going to do then?"

"Speak with a reporter I know and hope it doesn't get traced back, but in case it does...I don't want you connected with it."

"Why, why aren't you going to the authorities with this? I know the Commish isn't great or anything but... surely..."

"It has to do with him."

She blinked. "Oh, oh hell, Munkustrap you must be out of your mind..."

"Probably. I can't let this go, though, Electra."

She frowned down to her paws, twisting them in her lap. "I... you're going to be careful right?"

"As careful as I can be."

She nodded. "And you're probably going to disappear like Vlask, aren't you?"

"I...I might."

She swallowed hard. "Are you sure I can't help then?" she asked, raising her head and meeting his eyes.

"I...I really don't want you caught up in this."

"It's bigger than you, it might be bigger than me as well, and I want to be able to help."

"Electra, I'm not talking a dirty Commissioner here, I'm talking possibly a city wide alliance that most cats can't imagine."

She swallowed. "I signed up for this job as much as you did," she said softly.

"Electra, please. Don't ask this of me."

She took another breath. "I... only if you promise to be careful, and promise to let me help you if I can."

"I..." He took a deep breath. "Very well."

She swallowed thickly and nodded before leaning forward, kissing him softly. He tensed very slightly at the kiss before gently resting his paw on her cheek, his thumb rushing her fur there. She pressed forward slightly more, paws coming up to rest on his chest. His arm moved to wrap around her waist, drawing her nearer.

She went with the motion, tilting her head and her other paw coming to his shoulder. The paw on her cheek moved to twine in her hair a gentle purr rising in his throat. She paused for a moment and returned the purr softly. "You have to be careful," she said drawing back. "Please."

"I..." He sighed, nodding. "I will be, as careful as I possibly can."

"Good," she said, moving forward again to kiss him. He hesitated, but returned the kiss gently. She cupped one of his cheeks.

The silver tabby finally drew back. "I…I have to go."

She let a long breath in. "Alright," she said, voice shaking slightly but stepping back, patting both of his shoulders. "Good luck, Munkustrap."

He paused, reaching up and catching her paw, twinning his fingers with hers. "And you, Electra. Stay safe, and take care."

She nodded, darting forward to kiss him lightly again before stepping back. "Take care," she said, and turned or she wouldn't be able to.

He watched her go before heading to his car, pulling out his phone once he reached it and calling his younger brother to leave a message. "Tugger? It's Munkustrap, I hope you get this. I know it's really early, but...do you remember that place we went when we were kids-just took a weekend the three of us and got out of the house? Meet me there by ten. I have a story for you...it could make or break careers and lives. Try not to be followed. See you then." He hung up, starting up his car and pulling away.

o.o.o.o

Tugger sighed, pulling up to the house, cabin more of, that Munkustrap had requested. He ran a paw through his headfur, having gotten the message just a little too late to properly style his hair. Sighing again, he got out of the car, slamming the door closed and walking up to the cabin door, knocking on it.

Munkustrap checked who it was before opening the door. "Come on in."

Tugger glanced him over, stepping in. "I'm going to assume you have quite the reason for something like this?"

"Yeah...first things first. That story I mentioned? If you pick it up...it's best to use a pseudonym."

Tugger blinked. "Okay...?"

"I have reason to believe, and I've got a good amount of evidence to back it up, that Growltiger's been working with-or at least cutting deals with-the Siamese from the docks for years."

Tugger blinked. "The Siamese? The guy who controls the whole place?"

"Yeah, the mob boss."

Tugger blinked again. "And the Commish?"

"From what I'm finding."

Tugger swore under his breath, more in surprise than anything. "And you stumbled on this?"

"Yeah, my partner and I-before the beginning of the year-were working some cold cases...I've continued with them since then. And I'm not much caring for what I'm turning up."

"No shit," Tugger shook his head. "You have sources to back this up, right?"

"Working on it. I can't get them to talk to me-ask anycat anything about the Siamese and that tends to happen."

"Again, no shit," Tugger shook his head. "Alright, we going to do this, we're going have to have some evidence at least... and probably quick."

"I can try to have it for you by the end of the week"

Tugger nodded. "Meet here again then?"

Munkustrap nodded. "What time?"

Tugger glanced at his watch. "Whatever time you can make it. Say 11."

"Eleven it is then. If I'm more than an hour late something's gone seriously wrong."

Tugger nodded and paused. "Munkustrap... be careful."

"I...I am as careful as I can be, Tug."

Tugger swallowed and nodded. "Alright. Make sure you keep that up then."

"I will. You too."

A smile played around Tug's mouth. "I'm not the one in danger yet. Stay safe."

"I will." Munkustrap offered his brother a smile. "Take care, Tug."

Tugger nodded, and slipped back out the door. Munkustrap waited for a few minutes before heading out, locking up the cabin and leaving.

o.o.o.o

Alonzo glanced down at his watch for the hundredth time, paw tapping under his desk, waiting for his break. When it finally came he rose, nodding at some of the others at the station, going down to the convenience store, looking around before buying a cheap pay as you go phone, trying not to be noticeable. He had what, thirty minutes to do this? Finding a park bench, he got the phone going, calling up 'Strap's number.

"Hollister."

"Munkustrap? It's Alonzo," he said, looking around the park, ear not against the phone twitching.

"Alonzo? What are you calling for?"

"Growltiger came in this morning," Alonzo said. "Looking for you like a bat out of hell. You remember Jones' nephew going missing right before Vlask did? And I swear 'Munkustrap, don't you dare lie to me about this right now."

There was a long pause as Munkustrap pulled off to the side of the road. "Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, apparently Jones found his nephew. Last night he was "kidnapped"-the scorn Alonzo put into that word showed how much he believed in that story-"by three other cats. Some Admetus figure, Coricopat Zimmerman and Macavity Hollister. That? Is enough to make the Commish even more suspicious of you than he already was. He's told all his officers to be on the lookout for you. He wants your brother really badly, and he's pretty sure you know where Vlask is."

"Damn it!" Munkus swore. "Recommendations, Alonzo?"

"Hide," he said simply. "Get out of the apartment if you can."

"I'm not there currently so...alright, thanks for the warning. Tread carefully."

"Well, I figure if there's anything from there you need..." Alonzo shrugged. "I can try getting it to you since I'm sure they're sending tails there already, but it's going to be a bit hard. He knows we're flatmates..." he took a long breath, letting it out. "Hell, 'Straps, I hope to get a straight answer out of you about this someday, alright?"

"Someday, 'Lonzo. For now, the more deniability you have the better."

"Yeah... notice how I'm not calling you on my phone," he said with a wry smile. "Actually, try to answer your phone as little as possible, especially if it's from my number."

"Of course."

Alonzo sighed again. "Be careful, 'Munkustrap. And good luck with whatever the hell you're doing."

"I will, thanks. Oh, 'Lonzo?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't guarantee whether they have this figured or not...keep an eye on Electra for me, huh?"

Alonzo considered and nodded. "Certainly. And I don't think they've gotten that one yet, so it shouldn't be so bad. But I will."

"Thank you. Take care."

"Take care," Alonzo said softly. He sighed, turning the pay phone off after wiping it down and tossing it in the garbage can on his way back to the office.

Munkustrap hung up, immediately calling his brother, while he still could risk his phone. He'd toss it after this.

Mac frowned down at his buzzing phone, glancing at Admetus who shrugged. He flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Mac, It's Munkustrap..."

"Hell, 'Straps, what's going on?" Mac asked, concerned by the fact his brother was calling him, let alone the tone.

"Growltiger's linked me to you and linked you to getting Jones' nephew away from wherever the hell he was."

Mac blinked, blinked again and then swore loudly. Admetus' eyes widened, jerking his head to the bedroom where Mistoffelees was probably still sleeping. Mac scowled and shook his head. "How? Screw that, not important, are you safe?"

"Well, I'm not at the apartment, my roommate called me with a warning. I'm ditching my phone after this call, but...for the moment, yes."

Mac swallowed and nodded. "Alright. Anywhere you could go?"

"I...for now? The cabin. You remember that one, yes? Not much connecting me to that at the moment, but..."

Mac nodded. "Might be a good idea to stay there. For now at least, alright? I'm sure I can get Admetus to send someone up there soon if we can work anything out."

"Kay. Take care, Mac."

"You too," he said softly.

Munkustrap hung up, shutting the phone off, pulling the sim card out of it and tossing the phone. He'd deal with the sim card later, for now he needed to be away from there.

o.o.o.o

Jones blew into the parlor, still in the same terrible mood from earlier.

Carbucketty looked up from where he was seated. "Hello, Bustopher."

"Carbucketty," he greeted, settling his bulk into a seat, glaring at the wall.

"And how are you today?"

Jones scowled at him. "Thank you so much for asking. That blasted, worthless nephew of mine is missing again."

"Again? How?"

The scowl only got worse. "He was broken out. I'll kill the one who did it if I have to take them apart for the audacity."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes," Jones growled.

"Who?" He asked as he motioned for drinks to be brought.

"Macavity Hollister, Coricopat Zimmerman, and some Admetus character."

"Interesting. Do you know anything beyond their names?"

"Hollister has a brother in the police department. Zimmerman seems to have been in a relationship with my nephew and both have gone into hiding. Admetus? No one knows anything about him other than the fact he's dangerous and sneaky."

"Hm, well, a good place to start anyway."

Jones inclined his head. "For the moment. It was a damn mess though, trying to work with that... Siamese," he added an extra dose of disgust into the last word.

"Siamese? Oh, right. Having fun with the temporary ally then?" He offered the waiter a nod as the cat set a bottle of wine and two goblets down.

Jones didn't even bother to acknowledge the waiter. "Yes," he snarled. "It's as fun as a walk in the park of hell."

"Oh dear. Dare I ask what happened?" Car poured two goblets of wine, "Would you care for something to eat, Bustopher?" The question was more courtesy than curiosity.

"Certainly," Jones responded, in response to the food. "As for that bastard... he hardly knows his place, and he dared to insult me... and it was his damn security detail!"

"I see." Car motioned for the waiter to come over again, placing his own order and glancing at Jones. Jones placed an order off paw, still not really actually bothering to acknowledge the waiter. Car considered what Jones had just ordered and nodded a bit, taking his plans into consideration.

Jones glanced over at him. "Something up, Bucketty?"

"No, just thinking."

Jones nodded ,taking a long drink.

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked like you were considering something important," Jones remarked.

"Just business, Bustopher, just business."

"Business is always important," Jones remarked. "So is a good drink, wouldn't you say?"

"I would indeed."

Jones smiled but it was hardly humorous. "Well then, perhaps this day can be somewhat salvaged with a good drink."

"Indeed, preference for drink, besides this wine?"

Jones shook his head. "The wine shall do for now, so long as it keeps coming."

"Indeed"

Jones took another long drink. Car sipped at his own drink, topping off his goblet, studying the label on the bottle. Jones motioned for the bottle, wanting more of the wine as well. "And how have you been then?"

Car pawed the bottle over. "Well enough, Pouncival is still insisting upon his little rebellions."

"Oh?" Jones asked. "Perhaps that is the one good thing about this. I've married off one of them and the other is only useful now for what I can sell him for. And he can hardly insist upon small rebellion now.

"I suppose that's true. The difficulty is that I can't technically cut him off until he's finished his degree. I may see if I can't find a match for him shortly though."

Jones nodded. "It's rather useful, to wed them off."

"Indeed. How is your daughter doing?"

"Well," he answered. "Settling in to married life." Jones inclined his head. "They seem even slower with the food than usual. Any other ideas for dealing with your offspring?

"Not off paw, suggestions?" He glanced toward the kitchen just in time to see the waiter emerge. He arched his eyebrow, a smile quirking his lips as the waiter nodded.

Jones glanced back. "Marriage. Forcing him into the family home. Ah, the waiter is finally here."

"Probably a good idea." He motioned for another bottle of wine as the waiter set his food down.

Jones smiled at the food. "Good ideas do seem to be helpful."

"Indeed"

Jones picked up his fork starting in on the food. Carbucketty paused for a moment before starting on his own meal. Jones fell silent as he began to eat, enjoying the food as he always did. Car sipped at his wine, his lips curling in a bit of a smile.

"Something amusing, Buckety?"

"Just considering who might work as a match for my son."

"Any in mind?"

"There's Miss Andrews."

"A good choice, or Miss Smith, or even Miss Cooper."

Jones reached a paw up, as his chest started to hurt.

Car looked at him, his brow rising. "Are you alright, Bustopher?"

He frowned, the pain getting worse. "I..."

Concern lit the other's tone this time. "Bustopher?"

He arched over the table, the pain only getting worse and finding it hard to breath.

Carbucketty rose, glancing to one of the waiters. "Call 911." He moved over to Bustopher's side. "Jones."

Jones gasped again, unable to speak.

"Damnit, Jones don't you dare!" Carbucketty growled, glancing toward the door, his ear flickering for the sound of sirens.

Jones tried to glare at him, but was unable to manage it, tail twitching as he tried to breath, a paw still gripping his chest.

Car's brow rose, leaning over and murmuring in the other cat's ear. "Terrifying how powerless you are when dying, isn't it Bustopher."

Jones eyes bulged at that, and he managed to turn his head toward the other cat in shock and anger before he doubled over again, gasping until finally he collapsed against the table, nearly breaking it under his weight and stopped breathing.

Carbucketty stepped back, his ears flickering back and his face creased with apparent pain as the medics finally arrived.

o.o.o.o

Cohen stopped by the house after his shift was over that afternoon. He knocked on the main door.

Admetus opened it after checking. "Doc. Good to see you again."

"And you. How is he so far as you know?"

Admetus shrugged. "I don't know. Physically he seems in pain but well enough. He didn't seem to have anything in him, just those gashes but... emotionally? Hell if I know."

"Well, emotions aren't my area of expertise so..." Doc slipped past the other cat to the bedroom, knocking lightly.

Admetus nodded, sighing before leaning against the door, figuring he should be there in case they needed anything. Mistoffelees glanced up from where he had been laying down again at the knock. Cori looked up at the sound, "Come in."

Doc entered quietly. "Evening." He looked to Mistoffelees. "How are you feeling?"

Mistoffelees swallowed. "Fine, thank you. I mean, my back hurts but... thank you for bandaging it earlier and leaving the pills."

"It's my job. I'm going to need to look at those wounds again."

Mistoffelees nodded and paused. "D-do I need to be on my stomach for that?"

Cohen considered. "It...would make it easier but I can examine them so long as you're on your side."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath. "If you can, please then?"

The doctor nodded, moving over, setting his kit down and carefully removing the bandages to look over the wounds. Mistoffelees sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, trying not to twitch away from the touch. Cohen worked carefully but quickly, giving warnings where needed regarding possible pain.

Mistoffelees glanced up to where Coricopat was sitting, swallowed and looked back down, closing his eyes and waiting for Cohen to finish. Cori considered coming over, but decided he would just be in the way.

Cohen finished shortly thereafter, re-bandaging the wounds.

Mistoffelees glanced over at him once he finished. "I... the other thing is... my wrists were... well… Could... could you take a look at those?"

The doctor nodded a bit. "Of course." He came around to take a seat in front of Mistoffelees where he could see the other cat's wrists.

Mistoffelees took another breath and held them out. Cohen looked it over, looking through his kit for a salve for them and some bandages. Looking down, Mistoffelees tried not to pull at his wrists at all, though he was tempted to jerk back.

Cohen gently treated his wrists. "I...am going to have to bandage these, are you going to be alright with that?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said softly. "Please."

The doctor nodded as he carefully wrapped the younger cat's wrists. Mistoffelees watched him, quiet, though one ear kept flickering. Cohen finally finished, letting go. "If you need anything, let Admetus know. He'll get a hold of me."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Alright. Thank you. How often should I look at the bandages or change them?"

"Daily for the time being. For your back I'd say twice daily for another three days or so."

He swallowed, glancing over at Cori. "Alright. Thank you again."

"It's my job." He glanced toward Cori, who nodded in acknowledgement that he had in fact heard the instructions.

"Still," Mistoffelees said softly.

"You're welcome. Take care."

"I'll do my hardest," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile.

Doc offered him a bit of a smile before slipping from the room.

Mistoffelees glanced down to the bright white circles around his wrists before letting his arms fall back against the bed, glancing up at Cori again.

Cori finally rose, moving over nearer Mistoffelees, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Shifting slightly, Mistoffelees reached out a paw to place on Cori's. "Hey."

Cori turned his paw over, twining his fingers with Mistoffelees'. "Hey."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at him. "How are you?" he asked softly, something he hadn't dared bring up since that morning.

"I...am doing alright."

Mistoffelees tilted his head against the pillow. "You sure?"

"I...yeah, I think so."

Mistoffelees nodded, shifting his paw in Cori's, before tightening his grip slightly. He paused for a moment before removing his paw, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Cori opened his mouth to protest that. Mistoffelees glanced at him and winced softly as his back protested. "If I lay down anymore I'm going to lose my mind."

"Alright then." Cor curled next to Mistoffelees.

Looking over, Mistoffelees raised a paw, smoothing down Cori's headfur before scratching lightly behind one of his ears. Cori tilted his head into Miso's paw, sighing softly. Breath hitching slightly, Mistoffelees continued the motion, his other paw keeping him up.

"You should at least lean against something, Mistoffelees," Cori murmured.

"You offering?" Mistoffelees asked with a faint grin.

Cor smiled weakly. "I…sure."

With a sigh, Mistoffelees shifted forward, wrapping a paw around Cori's waist and settling his head in the crook of Cori's neck. Cori held him close, sighing very softly. After a moment, Mistoffelees tilted his head up to look at the other's face. "Cor..."

"Hm?"

"It... this isn't your fault," he said softly. Alright, abrupt, but he felt like his stomach had snakes living in it, and he just wanted to somehow help the other.

"I know. I just...I'm trying to avoid thinking of what ifs and it's never been an easy thing for me to do."

Mistoffelees nodded his head slightly against the other's shoulder. "I know. But if I hadn't met you... who knows who it could have been, Cor, or when. And... and I don't want to think about where I would be without you right now either. As for the last couple days... if we were leaving the apartment at all, they would have traced up back it was a matter of time..." he raised his paw to cup Cori's cheek.

Cor sighed again. "I guess so. I'll be alright."

Mistoffelees bit his lip. "Good. Just... Don't worry yourself into a panic," Mistoffelees said.

"I won't. I don't panic."

Mistoffelees quirked a brow, smiling faintly. "Really now?"

"Alright, once, but only once."

"And when was that then?" Mistoffelees asked softly, not really thinking the question through.

"...New Year's" came the quiet reply.

For a moment Mistoffelees froze, before he sucked in a breath, eyes seeking out Cori's. "I..."

Cori met his eyes. "Shh. I'm alright now."  _Mostly._

"Oh like hell," Mistoffelees murmured, but the paw that had been cupping Cori's cheek moved to the back of his head and Mistoffelees drew him down to kiss him.

Cor hesitated very briefly before returning the kiss, one paw moving to cup Mistoffelees' cheek as his other slipped to Mistoffelees' arm.

Mistoffelees nudged his mouth more firmly against his. Cor purred weakly as he allowed Mistoffelees to lead the kiss. Mistoffelees shifted around, ignoring the twinge in his back, turning so he was actually facing Cori and not to the side of him.

Cor paused, drawing back very slightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, blinking at him. "I'm fine. Ish. I hurt, but... I'm getting used to that for the time being."

"Alright…"

Mistoffelees went to shrug and managed to stop himself, smiling faintly at that though it was a little bitter. "Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"Good," he said, wavering for a moment before pressing forward again for a soft kiss.

Cori returned the kiss, his tail moving to drape over Mistoffelees' legs. Mistoffelees paused to glance down at that, letting a paw trail across the tail. Cori's tail twitched a bit, but he smiled softly. Mistoffelees drew the tail up, kissing the tip of it softly.

Cori's brow rose at that, but he chuckled. Mistoffelees grinned softly at him, still petting the tail in question. Cori's tail twitched. "Mistoffelees..."

He swallowed before raising his eyes. "Yeah?"

Cori leaned down and kissed the other. Mistoffelees let out a soft noise and returned the kiss. Cor purred softly Hesitating a moment longer, Mistoffelees' breath jumped before he managed a small rumble in his own chest.

Cori's paw came up to massage Mistoffelees' ear. Mistoffelees tilted his head slightly into the touch. Cori smiled a bit at that, scratching at the base of Mistoffelees' ear. Mistoffelees could feel the smile through the kiss and managed one in return. "Cor, oh I love you..."

"And I you, so very much."

Mistoffelees raised both his paws to cup either side of Cori's face. "Good."

"Always."

Mistoffelees leaned forward again, kissing him more firmly this time. Cori purred, leaning into the kiss. Mistoffelees pressed his chest forward against the others. Cor pulled back a bit. "Mistoffelees..."

He swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

"We...can't."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment. "Hm?"

He shook his head. "I...tea?"

Mistoffelees' brows rose a little at that and he blinked at the other. "What? Tea?"

"Would you like some tea?"

His paws tightening against the other's shoulders, Mistoffelees frowned at him. "Ah, n-not really."

"…Kay"

Mistoffelees frowned at him again. "Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering if there's anything I can do for you?"

"Stay," Mistoffelees said softly. "Just... please..."

"I..." He nodded. "Alright."

Mistoffelees searched his face for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees swallowed and let his head fall forward against Cori's chest. Cori's paw came up to pet Mistoffelees' ears. Mistoffelees' mouth twitched along with his ear. "Oh Cori..."

"Hm?"

He shook his head against the other's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After what felt like ages, Mistoffelees finally fell asleep, curled up in a small ball, even though it stretched his back a little. However, only a couple hours later he let out a small whimpering sound, paws tightening against the sheets.

Cori glanced at him, setting the book in his paw aside quickly, his paw going to rest on Mistoffelees' arm. "Mistoffelees"

Mistoffelees let out another keening sound, jerking back from the pressure but not waking. Cori hesitated, his paw coming to rest on Mistoffelees' shoulder, shaking him very lightly. "Mistoffelees."

Cori recoiled a bit as the nightmare washed over him. Everlasting Cat. "Mistoffelees, it's me, Coricopat . You're safe here." He reached up, gently rubbing Mistoffelees' ear.

Mistoffelees made another low sound, though he tilted his head toward the touch, almost feeling the comfort from it. With a jerk his eyes snapped open, looking at the other in sheer fear for a moment before he realized he was awake.

"Shh, you're safe here." His ears flickered back.

Mistoffelees' breathing was still short and panicked, eyes huge, though he reached a paw out to grip Cori's.

Cori used the paw to draw Mistoffelees into his embrace, smoothing the other cat's fur down. "Shh. I've got you. You're safe here."

His breathing finally starting to even out Mistoffelees let out a pained sound against Cori's chest. "Cor..."

"Hm?" Coricopat frowned.

Mistoffelees didn't say anything, just wrapping his arms around the other and clinging to him, finally able to take a normal deep breath again.

"Shh, do...do you want to talk about it?"

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly. "Not, not yet."

"Alright."

Mistoffelees nodded, still clinging to him, ignoring how the movement pulled on his back.

Cori held him close. "Careful."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, finally lifting his head to look at the other. He glanced toward the light and the book. "You weren't sleeping?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

Mistoffelees swallowed, taking in another long breath. "Oh."

"I was heading there though. Soon."

Mistoffelees closed his eyes for a moment, shook and snapped them open again. "G-god, can you help me up?"

"What?"

"Please?" he said softly. "I need to be able to move I just... I need to stand a-and move, I won't go far I just..."

Cori's ears flickered at that. "I...don't know if that's a good idea..."

" _Please,_ my legs are fine, I'll be careful of

my back, just down the hall and back, I just need to know I can move..."

Cor hesitated and then nodded, rising and helping Mistoffelees to his feet. Mistoffelees had to lean against him, but his legs were steady enough, though the room spun slightly. "Thank you."

"You sure you're alright being up?"

Mistoffelees nodded, though the moment was a little too quick. "Yeah, I just, I couldn't stay in the same place. Feeling... helpless like I was."

Cori guided him gently out of the room. Mistoffelees pressed against him, glancing around the smallish two story house. "Are the other's still here?"

"I think Mac is, I don't know about Admetus."

"How is he anyway?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Which?"

"Either? Mostly Mac."

"I...don't know, he's not really answering me when I ask."

Mistoffelees took a breath and nodded. "Fair enough. I hope he's alright."

"I...I do too, but I doubt it."

Mistoffelees nodded. "True enough. Hell..."

They reached the front room, Cori pausing and motioning to the couch with a question in his eyes. Mistoffelees nodded, moving over toward it. Cor guided him over, sitting down beside him. Mistoffelees perked on the edge, leaning against Cori, keeping his paw in the other's. Cori draped an arm around Mistoffelees' shoulders.

Mistoffelees stared for a moment across the room. "I..." he shifted. "You can hear thoughts when they're screamed right?"

"I...yeah?"

"D... did you catch any of that?"

"Some," Coricopat admitted.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "Sorry."

"Don't be"

Mistoffelees took another breath. "I... You know, the worst part wasn't even the fact I was a test rat. It was being tied down like that."

Cori nodded very slightly, having picked that up.

Mistoffelees took another deep breath, ear flickering. He glanced down, noticing the bandages on his wrists again and took another breath. "I just..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He glanced over. "I don't know. What can I say other than h-how much I hated it?"

Cori studied him, but nodded. "I suppose that's really it."

Mistoffelees took a breath, burying his face in Cori's shoulder. "I hate it."

Cor ran a paw up and down Mistoffelees' arm. "You're safe now."

He shook. "I... I... everlasting c-cat..."

"Shh." He murmured soothingly, holding the other close.

Mistoffelees shook harder, finally giving up and twisting his paws in Cori's shirt, crying softly. Cori held him close, stroking his hair gently. Tired, and sick of hurting so much about everything, Mistoffelees just let himself cry for a while before finally pulling back slightly, trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Shh. You're going to be alright, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees rubbed a paw across one eye. "I'm just tired... I'm so tired. A-and now I can't even sleep."

"I…I know.

Mistoffelees swallowed, looking down and nearly crying again at the bandages. "I don't know what to do."

"We...take it a day at a time. I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees breathed, sagging against the other.

"Always."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard again. "Should... maybe go back or..." He winced slightly, not really wanting to go back into that bedroom.

"Only if you're ready to."

Mistoffelees bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep again."

"Alright, well, it's just as good to stay out here."

"You left your book though," Mistoffelees said quietly.

"I don't need it."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly, nuzzling against his shoulder. Cor offered him a gentle smile in reply. Mistoffelees raised a paw, resting it on Cori's arm. "And how are you doing then?"

"I'm...doing alright."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Alright."

"I love you."

Mistoffelees glanced up at him and smiled faintly. "I know. I don't always understand, but I know. And I l-love you too."

Cori leaned down, kissing him gently. Mistoffelees leaned up into the kiss, his tail curling as his arms went to the other's shoulders. Cori's tail found Mistoffelees', coiling around it loosely as he leaned into the kiss.

Mistoffelees pressed their chests together, clinging to him. Cori purred softly, deepening the kiss. Mistoffelees' paws traced down Cori's arms, and back up, tail flickering against Cori's. Cori sighed softly.

Mistoffelees drew back slightly, though close enough he could still feel Coi breathing. "Something wrong?"

"No."

Mistoffelees blinked at him and nodded, leaning back into the kiss. Cor managed a purr at that. The smaller tom smiled faintly, pressing a bit harder against him. Cori leaned into the kiss. Shifting even closer, Mistoffelees felt the purr against his chest. The mottled tom's paw moved to rest against Mistoffelees' chest, tracing a pattern there. Mistoffelees made a soft sound, one paw wrapping around the other's waist, the other moving back to his head.

Cori drew away from the kiss, just barely. Mistoffelees made a sound of protest, forcing his eyes open.

"I..." Cori started.

Mistoffelees swallowed, blinking at him. He shook his head, leaning in to kiss the other again. Mistoffelees accepted that, tail wrapping around the other's waist lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other words, the chapters were Mistoffelees breaks like a crystal goblet being thrown against cement.


	24. What Happened to Plausible Deniability?

Admetus glanced around before knocking on the cabin door. He'd gotten the address off Mac and was feeling too twitchy to stay in that house. Behind, while they were recovering, he had work to do. Munkustrap hesitated, checking who it was and opened the door when he recognized the cat there.

"Heya," Admetus said, entering.

"Hi." Munkustrap closed and locked the door once the other was inside.

"Nice enough place," Admetus said, looking around.

"Yeah, it'll do for the moment."

Admetus leaned against one of the counters. "Sorry about all of this."

Munkustrap shrugged. "Not your fault I decided to go prying."

"My fault you ended up caught though," Admetus said. "Well, more your brother's but still."

Munkustrap shrugged. "I figured I was going to shortly anyhow. Have most of my proof for their connection already."

Admetus inclined his head. "Well, figured I'd stop by, see if there was anything you needed, wanted, since you seem to have ended up under my umbrella as well."

"I'm hoping they have yet to go through the apartment, but there are some things I could stand to have from there, including some files I have stashed in the mattress cover."

Admetus nodded. "Can get that. You have a key or should I just break in? Any flat mates to worry about?"

Munkustrap fund his key, holding it out. "One, he's the one who gave me the heads up. He works under Growltiger, but has no outstanding loyalty to the cat."

Accepting the key, Admetus nodded. "Think he might work as an informant?"

"He might, you'd have to check with him."

"Sounds good to me," Admetus said. "Probably no way to warn him I'm coming then?"

"I have his number, but it's best not to call him."

"Yeah, not if Growltiger is as paranoid as he seems," Admetus nodded in agreement.

"He is. Probably more so."

"Oh that doesn't bode well," Admetus said. "You good with food and stuff then? You might be holed up here a while."'

"For now, I could probably stand some more shortly. Oh...and somecat needs to get a hold of my younger brother and tell him  _not_  to meet me here this weekend."

Admetus arched a brow. "Alright, I'll see about that too. Should he meet you another time, or keep him out of things for now?"

"Keep him out for now. He was going to be my best bet at getting that info out, but I would rather he not have to go underground as well."

Admetus nodded. "Though, if Growltiger goes after him for being a Hollister?"

Munkustrap' ears flickered back. "I...well, then it'll need to be dealt with then."

"It's something we need to be careful about," Admetus mused. "Alright then, places to go, things to do. Files, flat mate, maybe some groceries. I'll stop by with those files when I get them."

"Thank you."

Admetus glanced at him and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Good luck until then."

"Indeed. Wish Mac well from me, hm?"

"I will next time I see him," Admetus replied and tipped an imaginary hat.

o.o.o.o

Alonzo paused when he saw a strange car out front. However, there were plenty of cats in the building, it wasn't that strange to see a car he didn't know… Just, not usually right there, and not usually such a flashy car.

Still frowning, he went up to the flat, his ears going back when he heard somecat moving about inside and the door unlocked. Drawing his gun, he poked his head around the corner, hearing some kind of muttering. "Freeze!" he snapped, gun held out in front of him.

Admetus did as ordered, a stack of files in one back and his back to the other cat. Swearing under his breath, he shook his head. "Turn around!" Alonzo snapped and Admetus obeyed that as well, since his gun was still under his jacket anyway.

However, once he turned both cats found themselves frozen as they stared at each other. "Alonzo…?" Admetus forced out finally, sparing a moment for the conversation he was going to have with a certain silver tabby about details—like names. Names were really important.

Alonzo gaped at him, raised the gun, shoved it back in its holster, raised a paw, let it drop and raised it again. "Alright," he managed finally. "I have so many questions at the moment, ranging from where the hell have you been, to what are you doing here, and a host in between."

Admetus shifted, thankful the gun was no longer trained on him. "Well, that is I…" He swallowed hard and shook his head. "I'm here to pick up some of your flat mate's stuff. He asked me to."

"He asked you to?" Alonzo said softly, crossing his arms over his chest in a rather defensive posture. "Well that partly explains where you've been, since that clearly means you're involved in the underworld to some degree. What, you work for Admetus or something? You must if you helping out 'Straps."

Admetus blinked. "You could say that," he said after hesitating a moment too long, with an answer too vague.

Alonzo hardly looked impressed. "You  _could_  say that? Are you forgetting I've known you since you were three?"

"It's complicated," Admetus insisted.

"I'm between you and the door," Alonzo replied.

Face darkening, Admetus drew himself to his not so unimpressive height. "You think I wouldn't go through you?"

"I know you wouldn't," Alonzo replied, unperturbed.

"Things change."

"Not that much," Alonzo said softly, though his posture shifted again so he was better balanced.

Admetus noticed that and looked hurt for a moment before he cleared his expression. "Look, I can hardly explain the past, what, twelve, fifteen years in the time I have at the moment. Places to be, your estranged flat mate to take care of, things like that."

"I let you walk out, you disappearing for another fourteen years?" Alonzo asked with a chin lift. "I don't think so."

Admetus crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm insulted."

"I learn from the past," Alonzo shot back. "Now, you feel like telling me what the hell you're doing here, now? Clearly it wasn't because of me."

"I told you, getting your flat mate's stuff for him. Was… was going to see if his flat mate was going to work as an informant on Growltiger, but I don't think…"

"You don't think what?" Alonzo snapped. "That I wouldn't do it because it's you, or that I would because it's you?"

"I would like me to be taken out of the entire equation," Admetus said softly. "I really didn't think you were going to be here. I…"

"Why'd you do it?" Alonzo asked softly but suddenly.

Admetus' fur ruffled. "I… I had to."

"Disappear? Change your name too by any chance?"

Ear flickering, Admetus nodded. "Actually, yeah, I changed my name."

For a moment Alonzo couldn't respond to that, as he was gaping at the other again. "That… probably explains why I could never find you then, huh?" Admetus lifted his shoulders and let them fall. "Hell," Alonzo breathed. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you when you pulled that whole disappearing act?"

"Yeah, probably," Admetus said softly and flinched a little guiltily when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Alonzo's eyes narrowed but he waved a paw at the other to answer it. Admetus flipped the phone open. "What?" he snapped, trying really hard not to be angry and failing a good deal. "What do you mean you… ? This is something you're supposed to be able take care of!"

Crossing his arms, Alonzo watched him, eyes still narrowed as he leaned his hip against a counter.

"No I don't want you to… look, just shut up and wait for me to get there, would you? I'll deal with it since I appear to have hired an incompetent moron to do a simpleton's job," he snapped again, tailing lashing behind him. Alonzo bit the inside of his lip watching him. With a growl, Admetus snapped the phone closed, turning his attention back to the other. "Sorry about that…"

Alonzo shrugged. "Happens sometimes." He paused, mouth twisting with very little humor. "You're here to get Munkustrap his things then?"

"Yeah, that's why I was here."

"And if I let you walk out, am I going to see you disappear for another fourteen years?" Alonzo asked softly.

"Not sure I'll still be around in another fourteen years," Admetus replied, his voice about as low.

"All the more reason for me not to let you leave then," Alonzo replied, hunching his shoulders slightly in an almost defensive method.

For a while Admetus didn't respond. "I won't disappear again," he said finally. "Unless I end up killed, that I couldn't much help. But I won't."

"What could you possibly swear on that would make me believe that?" Alonzo demanded.

"Honestly? The fact I'm probably going to need you to spy on your boss for me."

"Charming," Alonzo drawled. "What happened to plausible deniability?" Admetus arched a brow in disbelief. "Yeah, 'Staps has always had this thing about protecting cats and doing all the stupid things himself. It would be more charming if it wasn't so damn annoying."

"He might think he can do everything then, but I'm taking everything I can use," Admetus answered, and then hesitated. "Would… would you spy on Growltiger for me?"

"For you? No. For 'Munkustrap and the rest of the group that needs my help, for your organization, for getting him out of power. Yes. But not for you."

Admetus winced back at that. "Fair enough," he said quietly.

"I take it you wouldn't be stupid enough to call my phone?" Alonzo asked.

Shaking his head, Admetus smiled faintly. "Don't worry, it's not too hard to be contacted by Admetus' network. I'll be in touch. You take lunch breaks in the park, yeah?"

Alonzo's eye twitched slightly at that. "If you were so surprised to see me, how do you already have so much information on me?"

"I didn't," Admetus replied. "It's just… what you used to do, and you just confirmed you still do. And there's only a park or two within walking distance of a lunch break from the station. Don't worry, I'll stay in touch."

Hardly looking convinced, Alonzo nodded and stepped away from the door. "You get everything he needed then?"

Admetus nodded, shoving the files that had been in his paw when the other cat entered into the duffle. "Yeah, I was just about to head out."

Taking a long breath, Alonzo nodded. "Good luck then."

Admetus stepped toward the door and paused, half turning toward the other. "Take care of yourself, Alonzo," he said softly. "I really will be in touch this time, alright?"

Alonzo turned his head, and didn't look like he believed him at all. "Sure. I'll believe that when I see it."

"Just wait then," Admetus said with a cheeky grin.

With a wavering half smile, Alonzo shook his head slightly. "Sure." He bit the inside of his lip again. "Seriously, Jon, take care of yourself too."

Admetus' ear flickered back at the sound of a name he hadn't used in years. "I will," he replied, reaching a paw forward to rest lightly on the other's shoulder before slipping out of the apartment.

Even after he left, Alonzo remained standing in the middle of the apartment's front room, staring at the far wall. It took him quite a few minutes before he shook his head, turning and making coffee to give his paws something to do. However, once it was brewing, he ended up having to brace his paws against the counter, leaning over them. Somehow, he hadn't thought that was an issue he would ever have to deal with again. Sighing, he shook his head, hoping that would help, and set about working through the files he'd brought home with him.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees sighed, flicking the newspaper for the day open, sitting at the kitchen table in an attempt to appear slightly normal for a morning. Seeing the front page he froze for a very long moment before very carefully setting it down.

Cori glanced at him from where he was getting some tea. "Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees folded the newspaper over, not wanting to see the article, and pushed it over to Cori.

Cor picked it up, looking it over. "What is...?" He trailed off, looking at his boyfriend over the paper. "Oh." Mistoffelees blinked at him, unsure how to each react. "I..." He skimmed the article again. "Rather sudden."

Mistoffelees nodded. "He... had seemed fine a day before," he said softly.

Cori's ears flickered back. "Well, he...has he never evidenced heart problems?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Surprisingly? No."

"…Strange."

Mistoffelees made a "Mhm" sound, looking down at the table in front of him, ears flickering back.

"Are you alright?" the mottled tom asked after a long pause.

Mistoffelees paused for a moment before looking up. "I don't know," he murmured. "Yes, he was my family, but everlasting cat did I hate him even... e-even before this," he said, motioning toward the white bandages on his wrists.

Coricopat set the paper down, pouring the tea and putting a cup down in front of Mistoffelees, taking the chair nearest him.

Glancing at the cup, Mistoffelees turned to look at him. "I... I hated him so much," he said softly. "S-so why does it still hurt at all?"

Cori took a deep breath, considering. "No matter what he did, he was still family and however little he did so he was your guardian and did raise you."

"If you could call that raising me," Mistoffelees said quietly. "I can hardly think of a redeeming quality he ever had b-but..."

"But it still hurts."

Mistoffelees nodded very slightly. "But, god, he was practically trying to kill me and I'm still sad that that was the last time I'll see him... but at this point there could hardly be another way..."

Cori rested his paw, palm up, on the table if Mistoffelees wanted the contact. "I...it's never simple."

"That... is one understatement there," Mistoffelees said, voice still low, considering the paw for a long moment, before finally placing his on top of it. Though he flinched back slightly from the sight of the bandages, raising his eyes to Cori instead.

Cor felt the recoil, but met Mistoffelees' eyes regardless. "I suppose it is. I...wish I knew what to tell you."

Mistoffelees' eyes flickered but came back to his. "H-honestly? I'm almost glad you don't. Having a frame of reference for this would hardly be enjoyable."

"Still...I just wish there was something I could do."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "So do I."

Cori managed a weak smile at that. "Well then... _is_  there anything I can do?"

Mistoffelees considered for a moment and shook his head. "I, I don't think so."

"A-alright."

Tightening his grip on the other's paw slightly, Mistoffelees sighed. "I hate this."

"I know. It..." he broke off before he finished that thought.

Mistoffelees tilted his head toward him, curious as to what he might have said. "It?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

Mistoffelees' face twitched but he nodded, finally glancing away. Cori dropped his gaze with a sigh. Biting his bottom lip, Mistoffelees stared at the far wall. God, he didn't want to cry over this.

Cor glanced at him again. "Just because he was horrendous, doesn't mean you can't grieve."

"H-he chained me to a damn lab table," Mistoffelees snapped, though tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes anyway. "I-I don't want to grieve for him."

Cor's ears flicked back at that. "I-I know."

Mistoffelees glanced down and then back up, one paw coming to rub against the bandaged on his wrist of the paw still holding onto Cori. "I..."

Cori rose, not letting go of Mistoffelees' paw, and took a step over, kneeling and drawing the other very gently, almost hesitantly, into his embrace. "Shh."

Mistoffelees wavered for a moment, before allowing himself to lean into the embrace, burying his face in Cori's shoulder. Cori's free paw came up to stroke Mistoffelees' head as he held him. His shoulder's started to shake slightly, before he finally just gave up and began to cry.

The mottled tom just held the other close, continuing to pet his head. After a while, Mistoffelees drew back, wiping a paw across one eye, seeing the flash of white and nearly crying again. "...Thank you."

"Always." Cor responded quietly. "Just try and take it a day at a time, I guess."

He nodded. "I know. I know. But some days seem so damn long..." Mistoffelees let out a shuddering breath, tilting his head and searching for the other's eyes again. "I'm sorry."

Cor glanced up, meeting his eyes briefly. "You've nothing to apologize for."

"But I do," he said softly.

Cor's ears flickered at that. "What do you mean?"

"I... I... Honestly, you don't even need to deal with this but I can't stop and I..."

Cori lay a gentle paw on Mistoffelees' cheek. "Shh. I'm alright, it's one of the things I'm here for."

"B-but I should be there for you too and I..."

"Mistoffelees. I'm alright."

He blinked rapidly at the other. "Are you?"

His ears flickered again. "I'm getting there."

Mistoffelees considered and then nodded. "A-alright."

He sighed quietly again. "Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded. "I think so. About this."

"Alright." He knew that was the best he could expect. God, he wished he could do more.

Mistoffelees nodded again before drawing back slightly. Cori rose again, reclaiming his chair.

Mistoffelees glanced over at him, and to the cold cup of tea. Everlasting cat, he didn't even want tea. "I..." he said, rising then. "I need something to do," he said, voice finally becoming a bit firmer.

Considering this for a moment, the elder tom finally spoke. "Will a game of cards work or...?"

Mistoffelees stared at him, and then nodded. "Please."

o.o.o.o

Plato glanced around the room, paws shoved into his black coat pockets. There was certainly a good showing for the old fat bastard, though Plato doubted any of them had actually liked the old cat. His wife was off somewhere, dealing with some other queens so he was standing alone.

Carbucketty suppressed a smirk as he made his way over to Plato. "Mr. Philipson, allow me to offer my condolences for the loss of your father-in-law."

Plato inclined his head. 'Thank you for that, Sir."

"How is your young bride holding up?"

He glanced toward the direction he knew she was in. "Fair enough. Her father and her never seemed terribly close, but so soon after losing her cousin as well..."

"Very true." The older cat nodded, "What are you plans now?"

Plato tilted his head as he turned to look at the other. "How do you mean?"

"Well, there's suddenly a rather large gap in the business world, and in many other circles as well. And you are wed to his heir."

The patched tom blinked, considering that, his head tilted further to one side. "I had not yet had time to consider such things."

"It may be something to put your mind to. He had several lucrative business partnerships, and many social ties that could be advantageous to a young tom like yourself."

"Oh?" Plato murmured. "And do you have any suggestions to make then?"

"I can introduce you to many of them, and it also depends on how far you're willing to go."

"And how far would that be?" he asked.

"How's your moral compass, hm?"

Plato blinked at the other for a long moment. "How so?"

"Well, rumor has it some of Bustopher's more lucrative businesses were not always aligned with the law."

Plato considered that for a moment and shrugged. "Well, it depends on what it was, hm?"

"Depends o who you ask, but he had quite the organization from the sounds of things."

Plato considered him from a slightly different angle. "That sounds rather... promising."

Carbucketty's lips curled upward very slightly. "Good to hear. I believe he may even have been working with cats ranked high in the Police Department, so between his money and his connections he was virtually untouchable."

Plato's brows shot up at that. "Even more promising. How high up?"

The other cat glanced around before answering. "Supposedly the Police Commissioner himself."

That nearly caused Plato's jaw to drop. "So the highest of the high then?"

"Mhm. Precisely."

"Only the best for Bustopher Jones then?" Plato said with a wiry smile.

"Or perhaps whoever can take his place," Car replied almost idly.

Plato's brows rose again. "Oh?"

"Well, anyone in that position should have access to those same assets."

"A decent point..." Plato murmured. "Was that an offer?"

"It was. I'll back you with whatever you decide to do."

"I'll keep that very much in mind then," Plato rumbled.

"Do. Good luck to you"

Plato nodded. "And to you."

Carbucketty nodded, "Again, my condolences." He slipped away. Plato watched him go, tapping one paw against the wall behind him, considering.

o.o.o.o

Pouncival hesitated, how was he supposed to talk to her about this. After another moment he finally knocked on the door

Jemima opened the door, blinking in surprise to see him. "Oh, Pounce. Do come in... is something wrong?"

"I...Sort of…"

She considered that, stepping aside to let him in and closing the door behind him. "Sort of is never good," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek quickly, drawing back and holding his paw.

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, it's not..."

Keeping her paw in his, she frowned, leading him down the hall to the living room and pulling him with her onto the couch.

He settled down beside her. "I...My father decided he needed to talk to me this week."

"Oh honey..." she said softly. "What about?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"He..." Pounce took a deep breath. "I...I'm engaged, or I need to be shortly. He's got a couple of queens he wants me to consider."

She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "Oh."

"I…I don't know what to do, Jem."

She swallowed hard, leaning against him. "I... "

He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Jemi."

She sighed, sinking into his embrace. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, it's hardly your fault."

"I...yeah," the patched tom managed.

She sighed again, resting her head against his chest. "Who?"

"A Miss Andrews, or Miss Mary."

Another breath in, and she nodded. "A-alright. Do you have any idea what... what a timeline on those might look like?"

"Hopefully still a ways out, but likely before the end of Summer it will be an official engagement."

"That... that's soon."

He nodded. "And that's only if I can waver between them for long enough."

She tried to suppress her next sigh, and failed. "I... was there anything else he talked to you about?" She was going to ignore the issue for the moment as much as she could.

"...Just to start finding a job in a lucrative business firm." He lied, technically that was all they'd talked about the last time.

"Well, that at least we already knew."

Pounce nodded, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Yeah..."

"And that, that wouldn't even have been too bad," she murmured. "I... aren't you the man? I know this sounds horrible, but doesn't that give you some outs on this... issue?"

He sighed. "I wish it was that simple. The way inheritance and betrothal laws work with my class means that pretty much my father has a say in my life until I'm married. And even then he can cut me off at will. So basically I can't outright rebel against his wishes until I've finished school and gotten myself established."

Frowning, she nodded. "But... could you someday? Or are you chained to him forever?"

"I...could viably. Like I said, once I'm established I don't  _need_  his money any longer, but if I expect any sort of inheritance I am pretty much chained to his inclinations."

She nodded, not asking if he did really care about the inheritance or not. Asking something like that of him just felt too selfish.

"Give me a bit more time, Jem. At least until I find work."

She nodded. "Of course," she murmured. "Doesn't make it any easier though..."

"I…I know."

For a moment she just sat there, head on his chest and trying to blank her mind.

Pounce held his girlfriend close. "Jem?"

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"I..."He considered and decided it was a bad idea, shaking his head. "Nevermind."

She lifted her head, looking at him. "No, what were you going to say?"

"It'll keep."

She tilted her head, raising a paw to rest against his cheek. "Something's really bothering you, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

Her mouth twisted. "If you're sure."

"I'm alright, Jem."

She nodded, moving her head back to its current position on his chest. "Things just seem to be happening so suddenly is all."

"They've been doing that for a while I guess."

"Still, since New Years it just feels like thing after thing after thing..."

He nodded. "Something good's got to happen eventually, right?"

"We could certainly hope so."

"Then we'll watch for that, hm?"

She laughed softly. "Yeah. Like the first flower after a snow."

"Exactly."

She sighed again, listening to his heartbeat. "Is... is everything else alright then?"

"I…I think so, yes."

"Good," she murmured.

He nodded. "I...I love you, Jem, you know that right?"

She blinked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, of course I do."

He offered her a bit of a smile in return. "Good." He leaned down, kissing her very lightly.

She returned the kiss, tilting her head back. "I love you too."

"I'm glad." He hesitated for a moment, again deciding this was not the time. She caught the hesitation again. "Jem, I...I'm going to do everything I can to get a good job right out of school so I can get out of my father's reach. Would, that is, it's going to be a few months before I can guarantee this, but if I can do that" He paused again, "Jemima, would you marry me?"

For a long moment she just gaped at him. "You... I..." She just gaped at him another moment, trying to process, shifting back slightly to look him more in the eye. "Pounce..."

His ears flickered a bit as he met her eyes. "Y-yeah, Jem?"

"I want to," she said softly. "I really do but Pounce..." she took a breath. She wavered again for a moment, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

He gently returned the kiss. "I..yeah, I get it."

She drew back, framing his face with her paws. "I do love you," she said softly. "And I would love to be your wife just as much. But," her breath hitched slightly. "I just..."

"I'm sorry, Jemi, I-I shouldn't have mentioned it." He tenderly placed a paw on her cheek.

She swallowed again, taking a breath. "Ask me again when you graduate," she said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I might be able to say yes then."

He nodded very slightly. "A-alright."

She nuzzled against his shoulder slightly. "Because I do love you..."

"And I you." He gently ran a paw up and down her back.

Nodding, she remained where she was for a moment, just enjoying sitting there with him.

o.o.o.o

Victoria handed her coat to one of the servants, glancing at her husband but simply heading toward the stairs. Plato handed his coat off as well, frowning after her before following her up the stairs.

Her ears flickered as she heard him behind her. She turned when she reached the door to the upstairs sitting room. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering how you are," he said with an attempt to a charming smile.

"My father just died, I'm as well as can be expected," she replied, icily.

"Well, would you like any comfort then?" he asked.

"No, thank you."

He leaned against the wall. "Have you heard from the lawyers at all yet?"

"Not yet...why?"

He shrugged. "It's pertinent information."

Her ears flickered back. "No. I haven't. You would know if I had."

"Good to know," he said.

She frowned. "After all, how would they contact me without you knowing considering the only phone I have access to is the house phone and I'm all but damn certain you read any mail addressed to me."

He grinned lazily. "Points, those."

Her jaw tensed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to grieve for my father in peace."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. It must be nice though, not having to share your inheritance."

Victoria's ears laced at that. "And just what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, since your cousin seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet, there's no one to share it with."

"You...How dare you."

He arched a brow. "Oh?

"I have lost my entire family since the beginning of the year and you have the nerve to say it 'must be nice?'"

He arched a brow. "Well, you didn't lose your cousin so much as... misplace him. Besides, you have me now."

"And that's supposed to make up for it?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

She frowned, turning to enter the sitting room.

He frowned when she turned away from him. "Any idea what happened to your cousin anyway?

She tensed, her tone clipped. "No. I don't."

"Too bad," he murmured. "He always used to be so entertaining..."

She turned back to him. "You're a bastard, you know that?" He blinked at her for a long moment and shrugged.

The white queen finally entered the sitting room, closing the door behind her. Damn him to hell.

Jelly entered the room a while later. "You doing alright, dearie?"

Victoria ran a paw across her eyes before she looked up. "I'm fine, Jelly."

"You sure?" she asked, setting the tray with tea down. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I...No, I'm not alright, but I don't know if there's much anycat can do either."

She nodded, wanting to help the younger queen but unsure how. "Anything you think of, just let me know," Jelly said, airing a blanket and tucking it around where Victoria sat, making sure the tea was at paw.

Victoria hesitated. "Where is Mr. Philipson right now?"

"I think he went out talk to another tom, Carbucketty. I believe he was an associate of your father's."

She blinked at that, but nodded. "Well, in that case there may be something you can do."

"Hm?" Jelly asked, turning to her.

"Oh, God, this is going to sound really bad, but I need to get a message to a tom I know."

Jelly blinked and nodded. "Well, Mr. Philipson is known to be somewhat unreasonable but... are you sure it's worth it?"

Victoria nodded. "It...yes."

"Alright then," Jelly said, nodding. "Just let me have it."

Victoria hesitated a moment. "His name's Macavity Hollister. I...I need you to tell him I'm pregnant."

Jelly stared at her in shock for a very long moment before slowly nodding. "I... where can I get ahold of him?"

She gave Jelly the address and phone number she had for him. "Thank you, Jelly." Jelly nodded again, slipping out to deliver her message.


	25. Stay the Hell Away from My Food

Admetus rapped a knuckle against the door, pulling his collar up a little higher while he waited for it to be answered.

Munkustrap checked who it was before opening the door. "Admetus."

"Munkustrap," the other greeted. "Ready to go? Doing some shuffling."

The tabby nodded. "Yeah, I'm set."

"Good," Admetus said, turning abruptly and heading back for the car.

Munkustrap' ears flickered as he grabbed his coat and quickly followed the other cat.

"Oh by the way," Admetus said, getting into the car. "You need to learn to mention details."

The silver tabby looked at him in confusion, settling into the passenger seat and fastening his seatbelt. "Like?"

"Names are a good place to start."

"I don't see how that pertains, you knew what was needed. If we're talking about my flatmate"

"Yeah, it damn well pertained," Admetus snapped, putting the car in gear and pulling away.

Munkustrap' ears went back. "How?"

Admetus growled. "Would have liked to know what I was walking into enough to send  _anycat else_  to get your stuff."

The silver tabby looked at him in confusion but nodded. "My apologies then...I didn't realize the name was that crucial once you knew what he did."

"Alonzo Ashby? Yeah, I would have liked to know that one."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Good," Admetus muttered. "Just keep that in mind..." he shook his head slightly at himself.

A while later they pulled up, Admetus slamming the door on his way out. "Right, you're going to be staying here for a bit, just so long as I can figure something else out. Good?"

Munkustrap got out of the car, nodding. "Fine by me."

"Good," Admetus said, leaning against the hood of the car. He frowned as his phone went off. "Yeah? Some old gal's hanging around Mac's old place looking for him?" he frowned. "Yeah, sure I'll stop by and talk to her." He looked back at Munkustrap. "Let yourself in, I'll be back in a tic."

Munkustrap nodded, entering the house.

Mac paused from where he was coming down the steps. "Munkustrap... good to see you."

Munks blinked. "Hey, Mac, you too."

Mac took the last couple steps and wrapped his brother up in a hug. "How've you been then?"

Munkustrap returned the embrace before stepping back. "Passable. You?"

He shrugged. "Decent enough. Things certainly haven't been boring..."

The younger brother nodded. "I hear you there."

Mac grinned, leading him into the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Mac nodded, putting the kettle on for tea anyway. He had two cats who drank tea at an alarming rate around anyway. Munk's brow rose. "Tea?"

Mac glanced at him and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Who else is here?"

"Coricopat and Mistoffelees. They're both a little... down still. Tea seems to help a little... I've certainly been seeing enough of it the last couple of days."

"Ah, I see."

Mac shrugged slightly. "Yeah it's been pretty... interesting."

"I'm sure. How's Mistoffelees doing-recovery-wise I mean?"

"Decently. I mean, physically. The back still hurts and his wrists are still wrapped, but from the amount I hear him moving around at night?" Mac shrugged.

Munkustrap nodded. "Well, at least that's a good thing…"

Mac shrugged. "Yeah, good enough."

Cori came into the kitchen, pausing when he saw Munkustrap. "Oh, hello, it's been a while. How'd you manage to get tangled up enough to end up here?"

The silver tabby tilted his head toward Mac."Growltiger figured out whose brother I was."

"Yeah," Mac said slowly. "Sorry about that by the way."

Munkustrap shrugged. "You couldn't have known they'd tie you to getting Mistoffelees out of there."

Cor glanced between the two of them before stepping past Mac and finding two mugs for tea and digging out a couple teabags.

Mac glanced back at him. "Waters on," he said, sure the other had seen but wanting to make sure. He turned back to Munkustrap. "Still... you're my little brother, I would have preferred this not to happen."

"Yeah, well, it did, and since we've both now gone into hiding I'm willing to bet it's not going to be long before  _Tugger_ is too." He wasn't quite as irritated as he sounded, but damn it, he did have a life.

Mac blinked, and half flinched back. "I... sorry."

Munkustrap looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, I'm sorry, you don't deserve that. I..." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I really didn't mean that to happen..." Mac murmured.

"I know, Mac. I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Mac's ears continued to flicker. "Still..."

Cori looked from one to the other, frowning a bit at Munkustrap, but didn't say anything.

Munk sighed again. "So it happened, there's no changing that, and you didn't mean for it to."

Ears still flickering, Mac nodded. "I... yeah. I'm still sorry."

"I forgive you then, but really you needn't be."

Mac paused and nodded, turning to glance at Cori and back to Munkustrap. Coricopat arched an eyebrow at Mac, but turned as the kettle started whistling. "I..." Mac shook his head. "Where'd Admetus run off to anyway?

"He got a call about some older cat hanging around your old place."

Mac raised a brow. "Um, huh."

Cori blinked at that, but simply left, taking the tea with him.

Mac watched him leave, mouth twisting slightly. He turned back to his brother. "You're worried about him." Munkustrap remarked.

Mac blinked. "Course I am."

"He's made his choices, Mac."

"What those that have to do with anything about my worrying about him?"

Munkustrap shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Still, he may have made his choices but..." Mac shrugged. "They're both pretty broken at the moment and I just wish I could do more."

"Be there when he needs a friend, really isn't much more to be done."

Mac nodded. "Yeah."

A while later, Admetus breezed back into the house, though he looked a bit concerned. "Um, Macavity ?"

Munkustrap glanced up at that and slipped from the room to allow Admetus to say whatever it was that needed to be said.

Mac blinked. "Yeah?"

"Victoria J-Philipson was trying to send you a message?"

"Yeah?" Mac asked again, a little more urgent.

"She's pregnant."

" _What_?" Mac hollered loud enough for the entire house to hear.

Cori and Munkustrap both showed up in the doorway at about the same time. "Mac?"

"What?" he demanded again.

Admetus shrugged. "You must have heard me."

"You must be wrong," Macavity countered.

"Pretty sure I'm not," Admetus snapped.

Munkustrap glanced at Cori who just stepped into the room. "Mac?"

He turned to them. "Yeah?"

The mottled tom spoke. "What's happened?"

At the yell even Mistoffelees emerged, pattering down the stairs from where he'd moved bedrooms after the first night. It'd helped... but only a little. He lingered outside the kitchen doorway.

Mac gaped at all of them. "She... she..."

Cori glanced at Admetus to see if he could get a complete thought from the mob boss, or if he'd have to wait until Mac managed to get his mind around it.

"Who, Mac?" Munkustrap asked.

"Victoria..." Mac managed.

Admetus sighed, turning to Cori. "I think I broke him. Anyway, she's apparently pregnant."

Coricopat paled at that, as Munkustrap blinked. "And she tells you because...Oh, God Mac...Tell me it's not your kit." The silver tabby looked to his elder brother.

Mac blinked and stammered. "I-it should be... Timing and the fact I made damn sure she had birth control i-it should be..."

Munkustrap ran a paw over his face. "Damn it, Mac."

Mac gaped at him. "It's not, it wasn't...!"

"Macavity , think for a minute. How likely is it she can pass it off as his?"

"I hardly know!" he snapped. "This was hardly something I planned for!"

"Then you need to figure out an escape route for her, cause my guess is the likelihood is slim at best."

Mac blinked at his brother, letting out a low sound of distress. Cori glared at the silver tabby before turning to Mac. "There's still time to figure this out, Mac."

"There is?" he asked, voice strained. Outside, Mistoffelees leaned hard against one of the walls.

"Seven months. He won't have any way of knowing the kit isn't his until then."

Mac took a deep breath, nodding. "Right, right..."

"So, that gives time to figure out what to do about it."

Mac took a long shuddering breath. "Yeah, alright, okay..."

"Can I get you anything?"

Mac blinked at the mottled tom and finally shook his head. Cori nodded very slightly in acknowledgement, glancing at Admetus. "Who gave you the message?"

He shrugged. "Servant, by the name of Jellylurum."

The mottled tom nodded again, filing the name away. Mac swallowed hard again.

Cori glanced at his friend again. "We'll get this figured out, Mac."

He nodded. "Alright, alright..."

He hesitated for another moment before slipping out of the room, shooting Munkustrap a warning look in passing. Mistoffelees glanced up at him when he emerged. Admetus patted Mac on the shoulder before also leaving, slipping past Cori and Mistoffelees to leave the house again, getting outside.

Taking a long breath, Mac looked at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap sighed, moving over to sit down at the table. "Well then…"

Mac swallowed and nodded, sitting down hard. "Hell."

"God, Mac...He's right though...there is time."

Mac nodded, still a bit numbly. "I just wish I could talk to her..."

"I...yeah."

Mac sighed, burying his head in his arms on the table.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" his brother asked finally.

Mac shrugged his shoulders. "Just need time to think..."

Munkustrap hesitated before rising. "Alright, I'll be in the front room if you need anything." He nodded again.

Cori exited the kitchen, turning to Mistoffelees. "So you heard?"

Mistoffelees swallowed and then nodded, turning and heading toward the living room. Cor hesitated and then followed him. Once in the room Mistoffelees curled up on the couch, shifting his back uncomfortably. "I..."

Cori went over and sat down beside him, "Hm?"

He glanced over. "I can't believe they were so stupid," he said softly. "And I can't believe I can't be there for her."

Drawing the smaller cat into a gentle embrace, Cori nodded. "I know."

Mistoffelees went into the embrace slowly, settling down. "Hell..."

"Yeah. But there is a chance that it can be figured out...or at least some explanation can be."

He nodded. "This should be something happy... and I hate that it's not."

Cori nodded. "I know."

Mistoffelees took a long breath and let it out slowly. "I want to see her."

Cori paled at that. "I..."

He took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can but I... I... I just want to be able to see her."

"I...would recommend talking to Admetus in that case."

He sucked in a breath and nodded. "Thank you for not telling me I'm insane right off the bat."

"I don't think it's an especially good idea, but I also seriously don't think it's insane."

For a moment Mistoffelees just watched him before finally murmuring. "Thank you."

"Always, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees hesitated a moment, leaning forward against the mottled tom before drawing back. Cori blinked at that, leaning down a bit to kiss Mistoffelees briefly.

Mistoffelees stiffened slightly, before forcing his shoulders to relax, tilting his head into the kiss. Cori felt the motion, hesitating and drawing back slightly. Mistoffelees' ear flickered at that, and he drew back enough to glance up at Cori, frowning slightly.

"What is it?"

"I... what is what?" the black tom asked, trying to brush it off.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

For a moment, Mistoffelees stared at him, frowning still before glancing away.

"I..." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For?" the smaller tom asked softly.

"That you've had to go through this."

Mistoffelees took a long breath and looked away again. "It wasn't your fault."

His ears flickered a bit at that. "I...I know."

"Then why apologize?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Because I'm at a loss of what to say," he replied.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said softly and looked down at his paws, winced and looked back up at Cori. "I should..."

Cori's ears flickered again. "Hm?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, looking away again. "I just, I..." He took another breath before looking at Cori. "I don't know what to do," he said softly. "And I'm sorry for that."

"There's no reason for you to be apologizing." Coricopat replied. "I'm...I'm here for whatever I can do."

He hesitated another moment before moving forward again, settling himself against Cori, forcing himself to take long and steady breaths.

Cori's paw came up to gently massage Mistoffelees' ear. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

Mistoffelees made a low sound, pausing before clinging just a bit tighter.

"I love you." He murmured.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath and let it out. "I love you too," he murmured. "I just...I feel so tired. Since..."

"Shh, I know."

Mistoffelees took another breath, pausing before his paw came up to cup the side of Cori's face. "Should... talk to Admetus if I'm going to."

"I...can do that if you'd like."

For a moment Mistoffelees just looked at him, tail lashing behind him slightly, almost resenting the idea that he couldn't even do something like that himself but... oh the other paw he really didn't want to have to deal with Admetus right then. "If you like..."

"It's up to you."

Mistoffelees wavered for another moment and shrugged. "You can."

"Alright." Cori rose, "I'll be back soon."

Mistoffelees watched him and nodded. "Alright," he said softly.

Coricopat slipped out of the house onto the porch. "Admetus?"

Admetus glanced up at him from where he was sitting on the swing, swaying slightly. "Hm?"

Cori leaned against the porch railing. "I...wanted to ask you something. For Mistoffelees."

Admetus inclined his head. "Sure, what?"

"He...wants to see his cousin."

For a moment it didn't look like Admetus had actually processed that. "Wait,  _what_? I know the kit hasn't been doing so well lately but is he out of his damn mind?"

Cori's ears lay back a bit at that. "He's been through hell, and she's his only living family."

"Only living family who's connected to everyone trying to kill him," Admetus replied, running a paw through his headfur.

"I know. He does too, but..." Cori bit his lip. "She's the one cat I can think of that he's  _actually_  wanted to see or speak with since this whole thing happened."

Admetus glanced over at him. "This whole thing? And... hasn't he wanted to see and speak to you?"

Cori's gaze dropped to where his foot was scuffing the boards of the deck. "He's been clinging to me since we got him out, but I'm not sure it's the same thing."

Watching him for a moment, Admetus rocked the swing with one paw on the deck. "Alright... I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." He murmured in reply.

Admetus nodded and sighed. "Yeah, well, save your thanks until after I can try to pull this off, hm?"

"Very well."

Admetus nodded again, glancing away before standing, flipping a different cell phone from earlier open, stepping away toward the car, already barking off orders.

Cori watched him go before slipping back into the house.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees lay curled up on his side, his back to the door and facing the wall, not sleeping yet though it was probably time to at least try that.

Coricopat slipped quietly into the room, pausing a moment when he saw Mistoffelees. He moved over softly, in case the other was asleep. Mistoffelees shifted, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Hey," he said softly.

Cor settled on the edge of the bed, offering Mistoffelees a half-smile. "Hey."

Mistoffelees paused for a moment before propping himself and rolling over to face the other.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, don't worry about that. You didn't."

Cor nodded a bit. "You...really ought to try and sleep."

Mistoffelees blinked rather than wince. "I know," he murmured.

"Can I get you anything?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, reaching a paw out for one of Cori's, lightly laying it on top. "No," he said.

Cori turned his paw over without really thinking about it, so he could twine his fingers with Mistoffelees'. It took Mistoffelees a moment and then he smiled at the other, though it was a very faint smile. Cor returned the expression, though his ears flickered a bit.

Mistoffelees glanced up toward his ears. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

Mistoffelees didn't look entirely like he believed him. "You sure?"

Cori considered and then shrugged. "I'm getting there."

"Fair enough," Mistoffelees said softly after a breath. "Getting there is good."

"...And you? How're you doing?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I...I think I'm getting there."

"That's good to hear."

Mistoffelees nodded, looking at Cori's paw for a moment before tugging on it, asking him to lay down with him.

Cori hesitated, but complied, stretching out next to Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees paused for a moment as well, before gingerly scooting over, tucking his head under Cori's chin.

Cori blinked at that, but gently wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees. "I..." Mistoffelees said very softly, and then didn't finish the thought. "Thank you."

"Always." Cor murmured.

Mistoffelees remained settled against him for a moment before pulling back enough to tilt his head up to kiss the mottled tom. Cori almost startled at that, but returned the kiss gently, allowing Mistoffelees to lead. For a while Mistoffelees continued the kiss where it was, very gentle, before he pushed forward slightly, one paw coming up to sling itself across Cori's neck.

Cori did startle at that contact, but he didn't break the kiss, leaning back slightly, but drawing Mistoffelees with him. Mistoffelees pressed into that motion, going with him, keeping his paw on the back of Cori's head as well. Cori purred very weakly, almost inaudibly, at the other cat's welcome touch. Pressed closely enough that he could feel the weak purr against his chest, Mistoffelees made a very small sound in the back of his throat, breaking the kiss for a breath before returning.

Cor gasped slightly against the kiss, pulling back as best he could to look at Mistoffelees. "N-not that I mind but..."

"But?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"But what's going on?" He blinked in mild confusion.

Mistoffelees returned the blink. "What do you mean?" he replied, voice soft.

"Like I said, not that I mind at all, but...this is rather a change."

Mistoffelees took a breath and let it out slowly. "I... I'm sick of feeling like I have. I just... I-I can't do that. And I love you and I..."

Cor sighed very softly. "Are you sure? About this I mean." He leaned up enough to kiss Mistoffelees lightly in clarification.

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied, voice more sure than it had been since the entire incident with his uncle. "Yes, I am, please..."

Cori took a deep breath before nodding and leaning up to kiss Mistoffelees again. Mistoffelees took in a breath and let it out, returning the kiss, attempting to remember how to do this without feeling lost. Cori's paw came up to massage Mistoffelees' ear gently Mistoffelees' ear flickered, and he let out a huff of breath, smiling faintly against the kiss.

Cori managed a chuckle, continuing his ministrations on Mistoffelees' ear. Tail swishing, Mistoffelees nuzzled farther into the kiss, starting to relax just a little bit more. Cori's free paw came to rest lightly on Mistoffelees' hip, his purr growing stronger.

Mistoffelees' breath hitched slightly at the purr, though he was still smiling faintly. One way or another though, it would probably be a very long time before he could manage any purr of his own. Cori let his paw pet Mistoffelees' ears gently. Mistoffelees paused, pulling back for a breath, and nuzzled gently against Cori's cheek.

When Coricopat let out a strained sound, Mistoffelees continued peppering small kisses up Cori's face until he got to his ear, kissing it gently. Cori's ear twitched, but the mottled tom didn't draw away, rather turning his head to kiss Mistoffelees' collarbone.

Mistoffelees made a small noise, glancing down at Cori, before kissing the top of his head, shifting back down to kiss his mouth again. Cori's paw moved to the back of Mistoffelees' head as he returned the kiss. Mistoffelees wrapped himself around the other, trying not to cling tightly, but trying to get closer to him.

Cori gently wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees, trying not to brush his wounds. Mistoffelees shifted his body up slightly more, so that Cori's arms were low enough they were in little danger of hitting anything still tender.

Cori caught gentle hold of Mistoffelees' tail, stroking the fur there. Mistoffelees twitched at the abrupt contact he hadn't been expecting, pulling back for a moment, breathing, and returning to the kiss, actively reminding himself he was fine and it was just Cori... Cori's ears flickered and his paw stilled in its motion, though he followed Mistoffelees' lead with the kiss.

Mistoffelees continued the kiss, before pulling back slightly. "I, just, wasn't expecting that. Just..."

"Just…?"

"Just," he shook slightly. "Just don't do anything if I can't see your paws or aren't expecting it... please."

Cori nodded, "Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

Mistoffelees took in another breath, settling his fur back down entirely, before carefully leaning back into the kiss. Cori gently placed his paw on Mistoffelees' cheek, cautiously pursuing the kiss. After a few moments, Mistoffelees started to return the kiss more firmly, getting back into the rhythm of it Coricopat returned to letting Mistoffelees lead, not pushing it at all.

Mistoffelees shifted closer again, one paw running down Cori's side. Cori let out a shuddering breath at that. Mistoffelees caught the breath, shifting closer still, kiss becoming firmer.

Cori tried to catch his breath, but was more than willing to let Mistoffelees guide him in this. Mistoffelees made another sound, before drawing back enough to push a paw against Cori's shoulder, asking him to turn on his back. Cor followed the instruction without protest, drawing Mistoffelees with him, carefully.

The smaller cat paused for a moment, taking a breath and settled on top of him carefully. Cori's paw trailed gently down Mistoffelees' side to rest on his hip. Mistoffelees arched very slightly into that touch, ignoring the twinge in his back. It was healing well enough physically after all.

Cori's other paw came up to stroke Mistoffelees' ears again. Mistoffelees melted down a bit more, the most relaxed he had been in a very long time. One paw came up to Theo at Cori's shirt. Cori broke the kiss briefly. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

Mistoffelees paused, taking another breath and nodding. "Yeah, yeah I am."

Cori nodded, "Alright then."

Mistoffelees offered him a flickering smile before leaning down again.

o.o.o.o

Genghis leaned back in his chair, setting up the chessboard absently. It wasn't as though he had anycat to play against at the moment, but nevertheless, the action of setting it up gave his paws something to do while he considered Carbucketty 's offer.

Plato glanced over at Carbucketty as they walked into the room, following the lead of the older cat. Growltiger was somewhere in the rear of the group.

Car nodded subtly to Plato, his brown eyes locating the Siamese quickly.

Genghis glanced up as they entered, meeting Car's eyes briefly before glancing at Growltiger and turning his attention to the youngest. "And who might this be?"

Growltiger retreated to the side of the room, not entirely sure what the meeting was for, but willing enough to support the youngest cat, for now anyway. Plato glanced toward Carbucketty for an introduction.

"Allow me to introduce Plato Philipson, spouse to Jones' heir and an astute young mind who I believe will be an asset."

Genghis surveyed Plato, still not rising. He considered and then nodded, motioning for the younger tom to come forward. Plato wavered for a moment and stepped forward. "Mr. Selkirk, I presume?" He asked, holding a paw out as he came over.

Genghis arched an eyebrow, shaking the offered paw. "Indeed, do take a seat, Mr. Philipson."

Plato glanced over the chessboard, raising a brow and sitting.

"Do you play chess?"

Carbucketty moved quietly over to lean against the nearby wall. "I used to," the other cat murmured.

"Well, it's better than never I suppose. Would you care for a game?"

Plato blinked and shrugged. "I would perhaps not mind one."

"Which color do you prefer?"

Plato shrugged. "I tended to play white."

"Very well, white it is then."

Plato nodded, starting the opening move

Genghis made a basic second move, considering the young tom across from him. "Whyever did you stop playing?"

Considering his next move, Plato shrugged. Growltiger pulled out the paper in his corner, bored already. "I lost my most entertaining opponent," Plato replied, moving the piece. "After that, it just wasn't as fun."

Genghis moved a pawn. "Ah, see, the trick is to find a constant supply of them."

Plato chuckled softly. "True enough. How do you go about that then?"

"You find new allies," came his idle reply.

Plato's brows rose, as he turned his attention back to the board. "And do they tend to be entertaining?"

"Oh, that entirely depends upon the cat."

Plato arched a brow. "Any particular examples of enjoyable opponents then?"

"Well, the last one wasn't an ally, unfortunately." Genghis replied. "Your move."

Plato moved the piece. "Fair enough. Who?"

Genghis moved his knight into apparent danger. "The magical cat, actually, rather a skittish thing."

"I've heard a bit about this magical cat," Plato replied, not taking the knight but moving another piece. "And he would be rather skittish if he wasn't your ally, wouldn't he?" He paused. "Aside from skittish, what is it that you know about this magical cat?"

"I'm sure you know more about him than I do." Genghis moved the knight again.

"Oh?" Plato asked, frowning before taking a different one of Genghis' pieces. "How so?"

Genghis met his gaze briefly. "Why you're married to his cousin." He moved his bishop.

Plato was so shocked by that statement he almost knocked over the piece his paw was hovering over. "You can't be... you don't mean little Mistoffelees do you?"

Genghis's bow arched. "If you mean Jones' nephew Mistoffelees Quaxo , then yes."

Plato gaped at him, not moving any pieces. "This must be some joke. Mistoffelees? The magical cat?"

"I tend not to joke about things like that. Your move."

Plato was still too busy with his jaw hanging open. "So that was why he disappeared like that then? But, seriously, Mistoffelees? He's the one all this fuss is about?" He forgot to move the piece again.

"Yes. It is. Your move." Genghis repeated, considering the board.

Plato continued to stare before moving a piece automatically.

Genghis captured a pawn. "Anything else you haven't had cleared up?"

"How could he be the magical cat though?" Plato insisted. "It doesn't make sense. I've known him for years and I would think I would notice something like that..."

"Apparently he was around a passive magic cat at the right time, it isn't something that shows up at birth."

Plato blinked. "Oh... but, still. I could hardly imagine that little creature with anything like power."

"Well, he does have it. Though I do wonder for how long. Your move again."

Plato moved another piece, albeit sloppily, still shocked. "You wonder for how long?" he asked.

Genghis captured the piece, nodding. "Haven't you heard the tales? Magical cats rarely have long lives."

Plato's eyes snapped up and then he moved another piece, a bit more carefully this time. "Oh? How long?"

"From the outset of their powers? Five years at the most." Genghis moved a rook.

Plato swallowed hard. "Only that long?"

Genghis looked him over. "Something he matter, Mr. Philipson?"

After a slight pause, he shook his head. "Just surprised was all. That hardly seems like a long time."

"It really isn't, especially since his powers have been active for a few months now so far as can be determined." He studied the board "Your move again."

Plato moved the piece. "I was considering," he snapped, annoyed at the other's constantly reminding him. "Chess is a slow game, you know."

"Only when the opponent is slow-witted," came the even response as he moved another piece.

Plato looked unimpressed at that. "Or a good tactician."

"A good tactician should see the options before them before they must make the decision," came his reply.

Plato made another move, still looking unimpressed.

Genghis moved a piece. "Check."

Plato took the offending piece off the board. "So, if Mistoffelees is the magical cat then where is he?"

"Now, that is the question." Genghis replied, considering before moving another piece. "You see, the only contact we've been able to establish with him is via your wife, but since she is lacking a phone at the moment we can't back trace his calls, and he's unlikely to make that same mistake twice anyhow."

Plato paused. "You three control the majority of the city and you can't find one cat? I would give my wife back her phone if it would help, but as you said, he won't do that twice most likely. But I will keep a closer eye on her."

"Oh, no need for that, unless you feel so inclined. But we control a majority of the city, that minority happens to go deep underground lake a damn rabbit warren, so keeping an eye on your wife's movements may not go amiss."

Plato inclined his head. "I'll work on that."

"Good to hear."

Plato nodded, making another move. "Check."

Genghis removed the offending piece. "No matter who she goes to meet it would be best if we were notified."

Plato considered that for a moment and shrugged. "I could understand that well enough."

The Siamese nodded. "Good to know."

Moving another piece, Plato considered for a moment longer. "What can the magical cat do then?"

"This one? Destructive magic, lightning, teleportation, the like." Genghis considered the board before moving another piece. "Check."

"Mistoffelees with destructive magic?" Plato asked with a raised brow. "Has he ever used it?" He moved his king.

"He came close, and I've witnessed the teleportation."

"Certainly, that I could see him using, but destructive powers? That doesn't seem to suit him."

"Well, it hardly needs to, but that's what he has nonetheless."

Plato nodded, knocking another piece of the board. "Still, it seems a shame almost to waste such powers on somecat who wouldn't use them. Check."

Genghis moved a pawn between the offending piece and his king. "All the more reason to see if we can get our paws on him and harness them."

Plato nodded. "Have any methods been found to getting him to work with you?"

"He has a lover who's a weak spot, but that only works so well in any cat's case."

Plato arched a brow. "Mistoffelees with a lover even? That is about as surprising. And I could see how that would be of limited use."

"Though it did help with finding out about his teleportation." Genghis remarked idly. "Check."

Plato arched a brow, curious but not enough to press the issue, moving a piece.

Genghis moved a knight, "So, is there anything else?"

Plato raised a brow. "In regards to?"

"In general. After all, it's best to get uncertainties out of the way now, rather than further into any alliances."

Plato nodded, moving a piece. "Check, and I believe things shall be fine from here on out."

Genghis captured the piece. "Good to know."

Nodding, Plato considered the board again, moving another piece. "Are you almost done?" Growltiger demanded from behind his paper.

"Patience, my friend, patience." Genghis looked back at the board, moving a piece. "Mate."

Plato blinked at that, glancing over the board again, ears flickering. He knocked his king over, leaning back.

Growltiger rolled his eyes. "I'm hardly your friend," he snapped, shutting the paper

Genghis chuckled. "True, very true. Well, I do believe we have a new ally, he'll do."

o.o.o.o

With a sigh, Alonzo settled himself on his usual park bench. He was just glad it was warm enough to eat in the park after the cold months of winter. Sighing again, he pulled out his sandwich for the day, leaning against the back hard. Growltiger was being a good deal less reasonable than usual and it was setting his teeth on edge more than it normally did. Especially, and he sighed again to think it, considering where his flatmate was.

In other words, he was hoping for a few minutes of peace to eat his lunch in.

This of course was not to be, as Admetus strode toward the black and white cat from the back, leaning against the park bench's back to Alonzo's right. "Hello there," he said, leaning into the other's eyesight.

For a long moment Alonzo didn't respond. "You can't be serious," he said finally. "What do you want? And stay the hell away from my food," he snapped as Admetus' paw sneaked toward his sandwich.

With a grin, Admetus snatched a piece of lettuce from said sandwich, popping it in his mouth before speaking again. Alonzo's look was far from impressed. "I could just be stopping by to say hi," Admetus drawled.

Alonzo's look only darkened further. "Like hell," he growled, jerking his sandwich out of Admetus' reach. "What do you want?"

Admetus' look darkened as well at that. "Alright, fine. I need to know what your boss is up to, and if you can distract him in two days time from the park off Fourth Street."

Alonzo sighed, leaning back further, sagging almost. "I won't ask why, but I'll do my best. As for what he's been up to? Very little so far as I can tell. But…" he turned to look up at Admetus, trying to catch his eye. "He is working with Genghis now, and I think he's been poking Plato Philipson as well."

Nodding, Admetus glanced away. "I know," he muttered.

Alonzo's mouth twisted and he reached out a paw to rest on Admetus' arm. "Be careful," he said softly before drawing back abruptly. "I'm not done yelling at you yet. There's still things we need to talk about."

For a moment Admetus simply looked at the other before swallowing hard. "Right. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Alonzo said, looking forward across the park before turning to the other again. "Jon…"

Admetus' ears flickered back at the use of the name he'd abandoned years ago. He didn't even want to know what the black and white tom was going to say. Instead he leaned forward just enough to kiss the other quickly before pulling back almost instantly.

Alonzo blinked rapidly at him, fur a little on edge, tail flicking up to the bench beside him. "Last time you did that," he said, voice soft. "You disappeared for fourteen years."

Admetus shrugged. "Times change."

"Don't you dare disappear again then," Alonzo said, turning to look at the park again. "Now I need to finish my lunch so I can go back to spying on my boss."

Admetus' mouth twisted and he drew back, snagging a tomato on the way. "Good luck," he murmured on his way backward, before he turned and left across the park that Alonzo was facing away from.

After he was gone, Alonzo sat exactly where he was, staring straight ahead before glancing back down at his sandwich, face crumpling slightly before packing it away and returning to the station. He grabbed a cup of coffee on the way, hoping that might help him through the rest of the day.


	26. So Glad to See You

Waking up slowly, Mistoffelees pushed himself up on one arm enough to see the clock. With a sigh, he flopped back down, having gotten not nearly enough sleep. He'd had another nightmare, gotten up, walked to the bathroom, breathed for a few minutes and returned to bed, curling back up. He wasn't sure if he'd woken Cori or not with that, but after an hour or two had managed to go back to sleep.

Cori blinked himself awake, glancing toward Mistoffelees, knowing the other had gotten less sleep than he had. He was certain it had taken the black cat much longer to get back to sleep after the nightmare. God in heaven he hated his own magic sometimes. "Morning."

Mistoffelees smiled at him faintly, but actually genuinely. "Morning," he said softly, resting his head against Cori's shoulder.

"How're you this morning?"

"Better," Mistoffelees murmured. "Feeling better. I can actually fall asleep again too, which is quite the improvement."

"I'm glad to hear that." Cor replied, looking at the clock. "We really ought to get up..."

Mistoffelees made a soft sound of protest but nodded. "Guess so."

Cor didn't move, sighing softly. Tilting his head up, Mistoffelees looked at him. "How're you?"

"I'm doing alright. A bit better."

Mistoffelees blinked at him and nodded slightly. "Good."

Cori shifted enough to kiss Mistoffelees lightly. "We really ought to get up."

Mistoffelees leaned his head forward to give another gentle kiss, an attempt at agreement but he got distracted with the actual contact.

Cor finally sat up, glancing at the smaller tom. Mistoffelees' eyes followed him and he sighed but didn't move quite yet. Cori ran a paw over the back of his neck, twisting a bit to get the kinks out of his back.

Mistoffelees continued to watch him before reaching a light paw out to rest on arm nearest to him. "I love you," he said very softly.

Cor stilled at the touch, turning to look at the other, his paw coming to rest on Mistoffelees' "And I you, so very much."

Mistoffelees' smile was still faint, but it was there. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" The mottled tom blinked at him in confusion.

Shifting a bit closer Mistoffelees finally sat up, leaning his head against Cori's shoulder again, still not wanting to get up, though another part of him was antsy and eager to be going, moving. "For everything? F-for staying here with me like this now? For still loving me."

Cor gently slipped an arm around the other. "I...You're welcome then. Loving you is not something I ever expect to stop doing."

Mistoffelees nuzzled against him lightly, one of his own arms loosely wrapping around Cori's waist. "And for that, thank you," he whispered.

Cori kissed the top of his head lightly. "Always."

Mistoffelees leaned his head slightly to capture the other's lips in a quick kiss, intending to pull back shortly. Coricopat returned the kiss, one of his paws moving up to rest on Mistoffelees' cheek. At that, the smaller tom leaned a bit hard into the kiss. Cori drew Mistoffelees closer, his paw straying up to the other's ears.

Mistoffelees smiled against the kiss, more of a smile than he'd allowed himself recently, shifting into the kiss, his paws both coming up to Cori's shoulders.

Cori broke the kiss. glancing at the clock again. "W-we really ought to get up."

Mistoffelees sucked in a deep breath, drawing back. "Right, yeah, we should." He paused for a moment anyway. "I love you," he said again, softly. "I-I feel like I almost forgot that for a while."

Cor's ears flickered at that. "I'm glad you didn't."

Mistoffelees paused and smiled. "So am I," he said, voice still low. "Everlasting cat, so am I."

The mottled tom gently stroked the fur on Mistoffelees' cheek before drawing away. "Well...we'd best actually get moving..."

Mistoffelees nodded and with a sigh finally drew back as well, swinging his legs out of bed and rising. Cor hesitated for another moment before getting up as well.

Stepping in the bathroom, the black tom turned to glance at the bandages still on his back, mouth twisting slightly.

Cor considered for a moment before digging out the clothes he felt like wearing that day. Mistoffelees returned a few moments later, glancing through his own clothes. One paw came around to rub at the white bandages around his wrist nervously.

The mottled tom glanced at him, moving over and putting a gentle paw on his shoulder. "Mistoffelees?"

He jumped slightly and turned to look up at him. "Yeah?"

Cori managed not to flinch at the realization he'd forgotten the one all but rule Mistoffelees had laid out the night before. "Are you alright?"

Mistoffelees looked back down at his paws for a moment before tilting his head back to look at the other again. "I... I'm getting there. More so than I have been. I just..." He raised his paws displaying the white bandages. "Every time I see them I'm just reminded. Again."

"I...I see."

"I am," he said, very softly. "For the first time I'm actually starting to feel like I'm going to be alright again."

Cori nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

Mistoffelees offered him another small smile. "Yeah. So am I."

"I love you."

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath at that, leaning his head back just enough to kiss the other again. Cori offered him a brief kiss in return before stepping back. The shorter tom let him step back with no protests, but he continued smiling faintly, pulling out a long sleeved shirt and vest, trying to dress normally, as if continuing to dress like he used to would be a thread back into that sort of life.

Cori slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. Mistoffelees watched him go, swallowing and waiting for the shower before dressing. He glanced down at his paws again and very firmly looked away.

o.o.o.o

Victoria readjusted her coat, glancing around again. She'd done everything she could to avoid being followed by anycat. She wasn't certain about being here, but God she needed to see Mistoffelees, just for a moment.

Mistoffelees paused for a moment before stepping out of the car Admetus had been driving, looking around, and pulling his collar up against the wind and pausing for a long moment when he saw his cousin.

Victoria twined a lock of hair around her claw, glancing around again and pausing when she saw Mistoffelees. He sucked in another breath, glancing back at the car and striding over quickly to where she was sitting.

The white queen rose to greet him. "Mistoffelees...it's…it's good to see you."

He took another step forward, stopping just in front of her, tempted to simply fall against her in an embrace, but instead reached his paws forward, taking both of her's. "Vic..."

She swallowed, hesitating before taking the last step and, slipping her paws from his, embraced him. "Oh, Mistoffelees. I...I've been so worried."

He let his own arms wrap around her, a little tight. His breath hitched when her arms hit his back, but he didn't comment on it. "I've missed you so much."

"Are...are you doing alright?"

He took in a deep breath before replying. "Some days are better than others."

She drew back to look him over. "What's happened?"

"R-recently or since New Year's?" he asked softly.

Her ears flickered at that question. "Both?"

He drew back slightly, keeping his arms around her. "I... Got two thirds of the underworld after me, saw my boyfriend stabbed almost to death in front of me, went to Europe for two months in an attempt to figure... anything out, which didn't happen. Have been mostly hiding in the underground since then, except when m-my uncle managed to find out where I was and..." He couldn't say it. Partly because he couldn't deal with it, and just as much because the fact he was dead was just too close. He swallowed hard instead of continuing. "And I've just missed you so much."

She paled drastically, stepping back enough to tug him toward the bench she'd been sitting on. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

Swallowing again, he went with her. "How..." he raised a paw to brush across her cheek, tucking a strand of hair back. "How have you been?"

She sighed, shrugging. "Well enough."

"Honestly?" he asked softly.

She swallowed at that. "Honestly? I hate it. He's...horrendous. I'm more prisoner than wife and..." She shook her head.

He drew her back into his embrace, shifting so his upper body faced her on the bench. "I... god, I'm so sorry."

She leaned her head against his chest. "I...and now..." He paw strayed to her abdomen. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Mistoffelees' eyes followed that motion and he swallowed. "I know," he whispered. "Oh Vic... I wish I could do anything."

"I-I know. Th-thank you."

He took a shallow breath. "I..."

"Shh. I'm going to be alright. I-I'll figure something out."

He nodded, arms still around her. "I... I hope so." He glanced down, wondering if he would even have a chance to meet the kit.

She glanced up at him. "I..." she started and stopped, just looking at him.

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Yeah?"

"I've missed you."

"Oh god, I've missed you too..." he said, taking another deep breath. "So much sometimes..."

"I'm...just glad to know you're still here."

Swallowing hard, he nodded, not mentioning how close it had almost come to not being that way. "I-I am too."

She glanced at him, but curled just a bit closer, sighing. "God, Mistoffelees... Why can't we know what's coming tomorrow? Or the next day?"

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Mistoffelees' mouth. "Hell if I know," he murmured softly.

She drew back enough to study him again. "Have you been sleeping?"

He blinked at that question. "I... yes?"

"Let me rephrase. How much have you been sleeping?"

"Enough," he said finally. "I... I've been trying."

"Alright, that's all I ask. I'd rather not lose you because you keel over from exhaustion." She knew there were several other ways, all of them likely-one of them certain-but didn't wish to think of them at the moment.

Mistoffelees paused for a long moment and finally a soft smile tugged at his mouth. "I'll keep that in mind," he murmured. "But I do promise I've been sleeping as much as I can. It's been getting... better."

"Good." She rested her head against his chest again.

He took another breath, just holding her close for a bit. "And you? Getting enough sleep and food?"

She drew back, nodding. "As much as I can...sleep a bit less so, but yes." She looked him over again, her eyes hesitating at his wrists. "Mistoffelees?"

"Good that's..." he paused when she said his name. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, and realized how obvious his wrists were at that moment, tugging his coat sleeve down self-consciously. "I... I... I was trying too hard to pull against the bindings," he said finally.

Her ears lay back. "Bindings?"

He didn't want to talk about this, he really didn't want to talk about this. "I..." he glanced down and away. "I got kidnapped and... They wanted to do experiments to me to try and f-figure out my magic and..."

Her paw rose to her mouth in shock before moving to rest on his cheek. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

He managed not to flinch back at that. "I... I'm... Okay, I'm not alright but I'm getting there. I'm healing."

"Who did this?"

His breath hitched and he let it out, not wanting to tell her. "Well, several but..." He looked down at his paws rather than at her. "Bustopher."

She drew back slightly at that, swallowing hard. "I..." He looked away again. She drew her arms around herself, taking deep breaths. "I...I'm so sorry..."

He hesitated a moment, swallowing down his own anger and fear and revulsion at even saying the name and reaching for her again. "I-it was hardly your fault." It was his own damn fault for calling her. "You are certainly not responsible for his actions."

She leaned into his embrace. "I-I know, but you-you shouldn't have had to go through that."

He tightened the embrace, silently agreeing with her. "N-no, but I made it through, yeah?"

"Y-yeah." Vic swallowed. "God, I knew he was awful but..." She shuddered

It took a lot of willpower for him not to return that shudder. "Y-yeah."

"I..." She sighed. "I should get back soon."

He took a shuddering breath. "Y-yeah..."

She sighed again, not rising. "He's worse than father ever was about keeping an eye on me."

"That... that is really saying something," Mistoffelees murmured.

Victoria nodded. "I..." She sighed. "Will do me a favor?"

"Sure," he said softly. "What?"

"If, or when, you see Macavity would you...would you tell him I'm thinking of him?" She glanced at Mistoffelees and then quickly away.

Mistoffelees blinked and then smiled faintly. "Actually," he said, glancing back toward the car. "He's right over there if you want to say hi."

Vic straightened at that, hesitating and then nodding a bit, offering Mistoffelees a slight smile. "Thank you."

"Of course," he murmured softly, standing. "Beside, did you really think he would either let me out of his sight, or give up a chance to see you?"

She bit her lip at that, rising as well. "Still." She hesitated, giving her cousin a peck on the cheek.

He smiled faintly at that, his paw taking one of her's in his, and leading her that way.

Victoria slipped her paw from his when they finally got there. Upon seeing them approaching, Mac had had a minor panic attack before being shoved from the car by Admetus. He stood there awkwardly a moment. "V-Vic..."

She took a hesitant step nearer. "H-hey, Mac." Mac hesitated a moment longer before taking that step forward and engulfing her in a hug.

Mistoffelees glanced between them and took a step to the side, resting against the car, glancing in to check for Cori and smiling faintly. Cor arched a brow, but offered Mistoffelees a gentle smile in return.

Victoria paused briefly before wrapping her arms tightly around him. "God, I've missed you."

He nuzzled against the top of her head, kissing one of her ears. "I've missed you too, so much..."

"I-I'm so glad to see you."

He took a shuddering breath and nodded. "So much," he said, and drew back slightly, resting a paw against her stomach lightly. "And you... are you okay?"

She swallowed, nodding as she placed a paw over his. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I..." She nodded again. "I'm doing alright."

"Good," he murmured softly, kissing the top of her head again. "Good."

Mistoffelees watched them fondly, though his eyes strayed back across the park and he froze. "Um..."

Victoria had tilted her head up, but turned slightly at the sound. "Mistoffelees?"

"Problem," he forced out from the lump in his throat, eyes tracking Plato as the other tom approached them. Mac glanced toward him, and then followed his gaze, a growl appearing in his throat.

Victoria turned fully, freezing at the sight of her husband. Damn him to hell. She slipped from Mac's embrace, regretting the loss, but preferring not to face Plato while in another tom's arms, whether she'd been caught or not. "Y-you all need to leave."

"Like hell," Mac snapped. Mistoffelees frowned toward Plato, who had very clearly spotted them and was pulling a phone out.

"Oh hell..."

Victoria turned to Mac, panic in her eyes. "Please, Mac. For your sake, and Mistoffelees'."

"Little late," Mistoffelees said as Plato was in ear shot already.

"What is this?" Plato yelled, approaching even faster now.

Victoria turned to him, her ears going back. "I'm meeting with my cousin and a friend from school." The half-truth and the lie were apparent, she knew.

Plato's eyes, so busy with Victoria snapped to Mistoffelees. Said eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his face. "Little Mistoffelees..."

Mistoffelees jerked back, that look and tone far worse than he had been expecting. Hell... "Plato," he said.

"Enjoying that magic then?" Plato asked, eyes straying to his wrists, which Mistoffelees jerked behind his back. "Oh I will so ever be rewarded for this.

Victoria paled. Damn it. "P-Plato..."

He ignored his wife and even Mac, who was growling lowly, focusing entirely on Mistoffelees as Admetus slammed his way out of the car. "Rewarded?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Plato right?" Admetus drawled, drawing the tom's attention to him.

"But of course," he snapped.

Admetus nodded. "Working with Growltiger and Genghis now then?"

Mistoffelees paled even further and Plato blinked. "How on earth did you know that?"

Coricopat stepped out of the car, moving to stand by Mistoffelees. "Someone had to take Jones' place."

Victoria's ears flickered back, glancing from one tom to the next, focusing on Plato last.

Mistoffelees shook slightly, glancing over at Cori and seeking out his paw with his, trying to find an anchor. Plato's eyes caught that and he laughed suddenly. "Oh little Mistoffelees, found a shoulder to lean on then? How long has this one lasted?"

"Things change," Mistoffelees said faintly. "And you son of a bitch, are you out of your damn mind?"

"How so?" Plato asked, crossing his arms, ignoring Macavity .

"Genghis and Growltiger? Really? You don't think they're going to chew you over and spit you out?"

Cori twined his fingers with Mistoffelees', growling quietly at Plato.

Mistoffelees glanced at Cori, tightening his grip slightly before turning back to Plato, who was scowling at him. "What do you mean?" Plato demanded.

"What do I mean?" Mistoffelees asked, shocked before shaking his head. "Those two could walk all over you. Anycat else included in that damn alliance? Are you really so stupid?"

Plato's scowl only deepened. "I'm hardly the one in hiding."

Cori looked Plato over a long moment, shaking his head. "Playing at adulthood is a dangerous thing to do with those two in the equation."

"Playing at adulthood?" Plato snapped. "I am hardly planning, you low breed."

"You're awfully defensive for somecat who claims as much self-assurance as you do," Cori remarked.

Plato scowled at the mottled tom. "Defensive? You're beneath my notice."

"You know what Mistoffelees said is true. You're not even sure why they need you. Are you?" Cori asked.

Plato rocked back, growling. "They appreciate the need for my intelligence and position."

"Plato," Mistoffelees said with a small sigh and shake of his head. "Of all the things you may be considered, intelligent has never been one of them."

"You've been had." Cori replied, "Somecat's using you."

Plato scowled, before stepping forward and grabbing one of Victoria's wrists, reaching also for one of Mistoffelees', surprising him so much he stumbled forward. Victoria cried out in surprise at the abrupt contact, trying to pull away.

Cori stepped forward, a snarl rising in his throat as he moved to catch Mistoffelees and get him away from Plato without causing the black cat pain.

Mistoffelees jerked back, crying out in pain and trying to dig his heels in the ground. "I'll be useful," Plato snarled. "Giving them you after all."

Mac growled, stepping forward as well, pulling Victoria back toward him, though by then Plato was paying more attention to keeping Mistoffelees than Victoria. Victoria managed to wrest her arm away, glancing at Mac and then toward Mistoffelees.

Cori caught hold of Plato, his claws biting deep into the other's wrist, narrowly avoiding the vein as he growled lowly. "Let go of him, or God as my witness I'll kill you here and now."

Plato growled lowly at the mottled tom. "He's belonged to me a very long time now," he informed the other. Mistoffelees was so busy trying not to panic about the pain in his wrist that he was only half paying attention to anything else.

Coricopat 's claws dug in, drawing blood. "A twist of my paw, Philipson, and you'll be bleeding out on the ground. Let. Him. Go."

Plato scowled, jerking his paw back and blinking a little in surprise when he couldn't free it from Coricopat 's grasp. "What business of it is yours?" he snapped. "Give me Mistoffelees and I won't come after you for this indignity."

Mistoffelees was gasping and tugging at his paw, so frightened at that point that he wasn't even aware of what was going on, simply that he needed to be free.

Mac blinked at that, stepping forward. "Guys, hold on, everyone just let go."

Cori almost recoiled at the wave of emotions that hit him as Mistoffelees tried to twist away. He looked at Mistoffelees, if he let go he knew the other wouldn't, but...

Mistoffelees shook, pulling his paw again. Plato frowned slightly at him, but turned back to the mottled tom. "You might as well give up now because one way or another he's coming with me."

Mac waved for a moment, looking between the three of them, ears flickering as he heard the sound of police. "Shit, did he call someone?"

Cori looked up in alarm. "Damn it, Growltiger." He looked at Plato. "You take him back to them and they'll slice him open like a damn lab rat."

For a moment something flickered in Plato's eyes. "But I'll get what I want," he declared, pulling at Mistoffelees again, kicking Cori in the shin in an attempt to force him to let go.

Cori recoiled at that, his grip instinctively loosening even as his claws scraped across the inside of Plato's wrist.

Plato gasped, staggering back, the claws having opened up a large amount of his artery. With a small whimper Mistoffelees collapsed backward, once the pressure was off his wrists. Mac gaped at the whole tableau, glancing quickly from Cori to Victoria.

"We need to be going!" Admetus yelled, getting back in the car. "Now!"

Cori looked to Mac. "Mac, I can't get Mistoffelees to the car on my own. Now!"

Victoria hesitated, "I'm coming with you."

Mac gaped at her and nodded, "Alright," he said, moving forward to grab Mistoffelees and help the other hoist him into the car, ignoring Plato from where he had collapsed.

Cori glanced at her. "They'll have more reason to come for us if we take you."

"Drop me off when you're away from here then, I can't be here with his body when they get here."

"Fine, get in." Cori answered as he slid in next to Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees was still shaking, eyes still unseeing.

Mac glanced from him to Victoria, shutting the back door before jumping in the front seat. Victoria got in the car, settling on Mistoffelees' other side.

Cori gently stroked Mistoffelees' paw, careful not to touch his wrists as he murmured softly to him. Slowly, Mistoffelees' breathing started to slow again, and taking one more shuddering breath before opening his eyes again and looking at Cori, still shaking. "Car... we... what?"

"Shh, you're alright, I've got you."

"What happened?" Mistoffelees asked, voice small and plaintive.

"Plato...he...he grabbed your wrist, threatened to take you to Genghis and Growltiger."

"O-oh," Mistoffelees said, and finally looked down from Cori's eyes to his paws, blinking rapidly at the red there. "Ah..." Cori followed his gaze, curling his fingers under and drawing his paws back.

Mistoffelees made a small breath, catching the other's paws, though he was still shaking. " _What happened_?"

Cori bit his lip. "I...I caught him, badly, with my claws."

"How badly?" Mistoffelees asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Mistoffelees was finally breathing enough to take in more of his surroundings, blinking in shock to see Victoria there. "Vic...?"

"Hey. They'll be letting me out before we get to wherever it is you all are staying. I hope," she murmured quietly.

He blinked. "I... A-alright."

Cori glanced over at the white queen, but she kept her focus on her cousin, brushing his hair back with her paw.

He blinked at that motion, ear flickering slightly. "I'm not a kit," he murmured, a bit wryly.

"I know," she replied with a half-smile.

He paused and offered her a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"I...yes, worried about how this will end up, but yes."

He glanced between the two of them, ears flickering. "There's something you aren't saying..."

Victoria finally glanced at Cori who took a deep breath. "I...may well have hit his vein."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him, and lingered for a long moment. "Which means..." He swallowed hard. "Oh." Cori glanced away, his gaze drifting to the scenery outside the car. Mistoffelees swallowed harder, reaching a paw out to the other, shaking again. "C-Cori..."

He took a deep breath, glancing back at Mistoffelees. "Hm?"

Mistoffelees tried to meet his eyes. "You're not sure if you did or not?"

"I...no, but…"

Mistoffelees swallowed again. "Alright... alright, then don't... you might not have, but even if you did..."

Cori's ears flickered back. "I know..."

Mistoffelees raised both his paws to cup Cori's face. "I don't care," he said with more confidence then he felt. "A-alright?" He leaned up to kiss the other quickly.

Cori swallowed, nodding, not believing him. "Alright."

Mistoffelees held his eyes a moment longer before turning back to Victoria. "A-and you?"

"I will be fine, yes."

Mistoffelees nodded, glancing between the pair again. "Alright. Alright then..."

Admetus turned then. "If you want to be dropped off, it's going to have to be now. Any requests where?"

Victoria glanced out the window. "Here will do." Admetus raised a brow and shrugged, pulling over.

She gave Mistoffelees a kiss on the cheek. "Take care." Victoria paused a moment, resting her paw on Mac's shoulder. "You too. Stay safe, all of you." She opened her door, stepping out quickly.

Mac glanced back toward her, grabbing her paw for a moment and squeezing. "Take care of yourself," he murmured.

"Good luck," Mistoffelees said softly.

She offered them a fleeting smile, closing the door and heading down the street to catch a bus to somewhere she could hail a cab. Mistoffelees watched her go, as Admetus pulled away again, heading back for the house, before he turned back to Cori.

Mistoffelees took a breath and leaned against him. "H-hell..."

Cor hesitated, before carefully draping an arm over Mistoffelees' shoulders, nodding. "Yeah."

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, hating the fact that he had blacked out like that as much as anything else.

"Are you going to be alright?" the mottled tom asked.

Mistoffelees took a long breath. "Getting there," he murmured. Mistoffelees took another breath, shuddering as Admetus pulled back into the drive. "Here's your stop, I need to deal with some things, I'll be back to check on you all in a bit."

Cori nodded, opening the door and stepping out. Mistoffelees took a breath before shuffling out of the car. Mac had long since gotten out, and was getting the house door unlocked. Cori glanced at Mistoffelees and almost offered him his paw, but thought better of it taking the blood into consideration.

Mistoffelees rose, a little shaky on his feet, glanced at Cori's paw and took it anyway, leaning against him slightly on the way up to the house.

Cor led him inside. "I-I need to go get cleaned up."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah," he said and forced his paw to release Cori's. "I need to sit down," he said, swaying toward the couch.

Cori watched him, his ears flickering back, before slipping upstairs to shower again and change.

Mistoffelees sat down hard, paused for a moment and buried his head in his paws. Mac had disappeared, though a few moments later he reappeared, flicking on the news. Mistoffelees' ears twitched and he looked up at the sound of it.

Cori came back downstairs almost an hour later, he was sure he'd be seeing blood on his paws for a long time to come, but he knew he'd cleaned his fur until it was impossible that there was any of Philipson's blood left.

As soon as Mistoffelees heard the other coming down stairs he grabbed the remote and snapped the TV off, though the story had long since played, and Mac had long since slunk away again to wallow himself in peace.

Cori entered the room, glancing toward the TV, having heard it shut off. He looked at Mistoffelees, hesitating.

Mistoffelees turned to look back up at him. "How're you?"

"I…I'm alright."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard and nodded, rising slowly. "Good. Do you... need anything?"

"I...No, I don't think so."

"Tea?" Mistoffelees asked, almost begging to be allowed to do anything.

Cori's ears flickered and he nodded. "Tea wouldn't go amiss."

Mistoffelees nodded, reaching to rest a paw against his cheek before turning to go into the kitchen. Coricopat swallowed before going to curl up on one end of the couch, drawing his knees up and settling against the armrest. God, he'd really done it hadn't he? Mistoffelees took a moment longer than he should have with the tea, but he returned, setting the cup that was steeping in front of Cori, looking him over.

Cor sat staring at his paws for another minute before he glanced up. "Thank you."

Mistoffelees paused before kneeling down in front of the other, taking both his paws in his. The mottled tom instinctively started to draw his paws away again. Mistoffelees tightened his grip on them, holding onto them.

Cori swallowed, "I'll be fine, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees bit his bottom lip, wanting to say that like hell would the other be fine, but he nodded. "How... are you right now then?"

Cori's ears flicked back at that. "I'm...processing." The mottled tom dropped his gaze again, withdrawing one of his paws to pick up the teacup.

Mistoffelees only let go of that one reluctantly, rising slightly, back protesting to sit down on the couch beside him. Cori glanced at him, but turned his attention to his tea.

Mistoffelees frowned, considering leaning against him and didn't, glancing toward the dark TV and back to Cori. Cor took a deep breath, glancing toward the television. "They're already covering it aren't they?"

Mistoffelees wavered again and nodded. "They did, yeah."

"What are they saying?" came his quiet question.

Opening his mouth to respond, Mistoffelees paused and shook his head slightly. "He..."

Cori's ears lowered. "Ah."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, looking down at where his paw was still holding Cori's, the white bandages and where the blood had been standing out in his mind. God, he wished he could say anything...

"I..." He set the teacup aside again

"Yeah?" Mistoffelees asked softly, looking up.

"I...I think I'm going to go lie down for a while."

Mistoffelees drew his paw back to rest it against Cori's cheek for a moment. "Alright," he said softly. "Are, are you sure you don't need anything?"

He nodded very slightly. "I'm sure."

Swallowing hard, Mistoffelees nodded and let his paw fall back to his lap.

Cor hesitated before leaning over and kissing Mistoffelees hesitantly. "I'll be alright. Will you?"

Mistoffelees leaned into the kiss before replying. "As long as you are."

Cor nodded a bit at that. "Alright. I love you."

Mistoffelees leaned forward again to kiss him, paws coming up to rest on his face. "And I you."

Cor offered him a weak smile before rising and heading upstairs. Mistoffelees watched him go, before curling up in the space he had been sitting in, burying his head in his knees.

o.o.o.o

Growltiger stormed into the room that was their usual meeting spot, angry as hell. "Either of you hear?"

Genghis looked up, a brow rising. "Hear what?"

Carbucketty glanced at the police commissioner before turning back to the work he was going over. "I've been in meetings of one sort or another all day."

Growltiger looked the pair over, slightly less than impressed. "Your little protégée," he said, looking over at Carbucketty. "Has gotten himself killed."

Car looked up in alarm. "What?"

Genghis blinked. "When and how?"

"Park off fourth, so far as I can tell from reports from the few witnesses around? He was confronting a small black cat, and the mottled tom next to him cut his arties open."

Genghis frowned at that. "Only the three of them there?"

"A group of others... I believe that ginger tabby, some patched tom and I think Plato's wife was there... So far as I can tell it was her from the descriptions, but there's no proof."

"Hm, perhaps it's best to speak with her?" the Siamese rose languidly.

Growltiger inclined his head. "Perhaps."

"I believe that we missed our opportunity, since it sounds like Admetus was there with the little band."

Growltiger paused and then growled softly. "Makes a good deal of sense. You would think a few cats wouldn't be so damn hard to find and we just let them walk out of a park!"

"Hardly my fault, and we do know where to find Philipson's widow."

"I was hardly blaming you," Growltiger snapped and then paused. "I just don't understand why some of my men weren't closer to the... scene..."

Genghis looked the other over. "What?"

Growltiger considered a moment longer. "After we talk with the widow, I might have to corner one of my officers as well."

"Oh? Really now." The Siamese's brow rose. "Difficulties in the ranks?"

"Apparently," he growled. "Should have suspected him a long time ago, since he's Munkustrap Hollister's flat mate."

"Would explain how Hollister avoided you." Carbucketty remarked.

Growltiger cursed under his breath.

"I do believe we should go pay our respects to Mrs. Philipson, though," Carbucketty added. Growltiger paused long enough to nod.

"Shall we?" Genghis motioned to the door.

Growltiger, still growling, turned and headed back through the door he had entered.

Genghis followed him, glancing at Carbucketty who exited behind them

o.o.o.o

Growltiger paused for a long moment, glancing back at the other two cats with him. He was fairly sure Genghis should not be there, but hardly thought the other would take kindly to that suggestion. Raising his paw, he rapped on the front door of the house Philipson had set himself up in.

Victoria sighed, knowing she should let one of the servants get it, but they were busy with arrangements she really didn't wish to see to. If it was another person offering their condolences for her loss she was half inclined to shove the words down their throat. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, but the news report had been enough for phone calls and visitors already. The white queen opened the door, surprise crossing her features at the sight of the three cats there. "O-oh. Commissioner, Sir, and Mr...?"

Genghis offered her a bow. "Selkirk, Madame."

Growltiger glanced between Genghis and her. "Well, Madame, we would like to express our condolences for your loss. May we please come in?"

"I..." She hesitated and then nodded, stepping aside. "Do come in."

Growltiger nodded, stepping across the threshold.

The other two toms followed him in, Victoria's light eyes skimming over them. "Perhaps we can go into the parlor?" She motioned to a doorway to the left.

Nodding again, Growltiger made his way to the parlor before turning to survey her.

Genghis had motioned her ahead of himself and Carbucketty so that as she entered she found herself facing Growltiger with the others behind her. She sidestepped, moving to a chair. "Thank you for your condolences, Gentlemen."

"Of course," Growltiger murmured, inclining his head. "Which is why I'm sorry to say we are here to ask you a couple questions."

Her ears flickered back a bit at that. "Oh? Won't you have a seat then?" She motioned to the settee and other chair.

Growltiger considered before he moved to sit down, looking to the other two to do the same. They each took a seat on the settee. Growltiger glanced at the pair, before turning back to the white queen. "Now, I know this will seem a little too abrupt, but there are some questions that need to be answered about your husband's death, and we were hoping you could help us."

She frowned a bit. "I can try."

Growltiger nodded at that answer. "Good. Now, there were not a lot of witnesses around, but from the markings it was clear that this could be considered at worst a murder, at best an accident. However, it was clearly done by somecat else. Witnesses place you at the scene, by the way."

 _Damn._  "I...yes, I was there."

"What can you tell us about the situation then?"

"Can you be more specific?" she asked quietly.

"Who else was there, then, for starters?" Growltiger asked, leaning back and steepling his paws under his chin.

She glanced between the three of them,  _damn it_. "My cousin, and a couple cats I didn't know."

"Your cousin?" Growltiger inquired, trying to keep his voice level.

Her ears twitched, but she nodded. "Yes."

Genghis leaned back in his seat, but his blue eyes never left her, watching her body language and paying close attention to tone.

"Your cousin that hasn't been seen in months?" Growltiger prompted.

She nodded very slightly. "Yes, sir."

"And was your cousin by any chance the one to leave those marks on your husband's wrist?" Growltiger asked, voice mellow.

"What? No!" She protested. "Mistoffelees wouldn't harm a fly. Plato grabbed  _him._ "

Growltiger's brows arched at that, considering the queen before him. "Oh? And then what happened?"

Her ears flickered and she dropped her gaze, taking a deep breath. "One of the others caught Plato by the wrist. Plato pulled away and the other stumbled."

Turning to take in the other's reactions, Growltiger returned his gaze to Victoria. "So you're claiming it as an accident then?"

Genghis shrugged a bit, Carbucketty considering.

She nodded. "H-he was just trying to get Plato to let go of Mistoffelees."

"Any idea why your husband was trying to grab Mistoffelees?" he asked, knowing full well why. "Or why your cousin didn't defend himself?"

She shook her head. "As to why Mistoffelees didn't defend himself...I...he looked like he was in pain. He had bandages on his wrists and Plato grabbed him over one of them. He was off-guard and Mistoffelees' never been one to take on another cat."

"The one who wouldn't harm a fly, hm?" Growltiger said, considering that information. If the cat was reacting that badly to his wrist this long after he had been retrieved by Admetus, Growltiger wondered if there wasn't something more going on.

She frowned. "Yes…"

Carbucketty glanced at Genghis who kept his expression clear.

"Interesting, considering I know he almost killed another cat once," Growltiger said, his voice still mellow as if talking about the weather.

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"He was stopped, as she still appears to be alive, but it certainly was close in there. I wonder if you really know your cousin so well as you think."

She looked him in the eye. "I know my cousin well enough to know that he wouldn't have harmed Plato." Or not.

Growltiger inclined his head. "Fair enough. Can you tell us anything about the other cat? The one who did harm him?"

She shook her head. "I doubt any more than your witnesses have already."

"Physical description, anything you can think of?" Growltiger prompted. "You were much closer than any other witnesses we have."

"Taller, but not six foot. Skinny. Mottled markings." She hesitated. "It was an accident."

Growltiger arched his brows but nodded, clearly not believing her but willing to let it go for the moment. "If you're sure."

She looked him over. "Mm."

Genghis considered her for a moment. "You said a couple of cats you didn't know, yes?"

"Yes..."

"How many were there, besides yourself and your husband?"

"Including my cousin?" They had witnesses. "Four."

Growltiger's brows went higher at that. "Can you tell us anything about the other two?"

"One was patched, brown and white. The other was a red tabby. Both relatively tall."

"Anything more than that?" Genghis asked.

"I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that my husband's wrist was slit, Mr. Selkirk."

Leaning back, Growltiger considered her again. "And is there anything else you might like to add to this description?"

"Like what?" She asked.

Genghis glanced at Growltiger before tipping their paw a bit. "Surely a queen knows more about her lover than that."

Victoria paled very slightly. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Growltiger crossed his arms, leaning back with a slight smirk but not adding to that particular conversation yet.

"Why exactly what I said Mrs. Philipson. Is Macavity Hollister not your lover?" Genghis continued with a smirk.

"No. He is not," she responded icily.

"Sure about that?" Growltiger murmured.

"Yes. I am. Macavity Hollister and I saw each other for a time prior to my marriage, but no, we are not lovers."

"So you do admit that Macavity Hollister was there?" Genghis asked.

"I..." She paused. "He was."

Growltiger's brow rose again. "Good to know. Can you name any characteristics of the other tom? Did any of them use names?"

She shook her head. "No, I've told you all I know about the other. Tall and patched fur pattern."

Growltiger nodded. "Sure no one referred to him by name?"

"Not that I recall."

"Fair enough," he murmured. "Sure there was nothing else? A name of some kind for the mottled tom?"

She shook her head. "I don't recall."

"Fair enough," he said, glancing toward the other two.

Genghis nodded slightly, rising. "We're deeply sorry for your loss, Madame."

"Thank you, gentlemen," she replied quietly. "I...trust you can see yourselves out?"

Growltiger nodded. "Of course. Condolences again."

She nodded, watching them go. Once the door closed she rose, going to seek Jellylorum.

Jelly was sitting in the kitchen, working through some mending.

Victoria slipped into the kitchen. "Jelly?"

The older queen glanced up. "Yeah honey?"

"This…is going to sound like an odd question. Do you happen to carry a cell phone?"

"Not on me usually, but I have one," she said. "If you allow me a moment to go to my coat... why?"

Victoria nodded. "I...would rather not use the house phone."

"Fair enough, dearie," Jelly said, rising and returning moments later, offering the cell.

"Thank you." She took the cell, opening it and dialing Mac's number. Chances were he wouldn't have the cell any more, but it was worth a try.

Admetus frowned as one of his phones started buzzing. The one in his upper coat pocket... wait, wasn't that Macavity 's phone that he had confiscated? He picked it up. "Yeah?"

Victoria paused. "It's Victoria. Who is this?"

"Oh, heya, Admetus on Mac's phone. Took it from him once Growltiger started sniffing around. What's up?"

"I...They came here to ask about Plato's death."

"... Great," Admetus muttered, ear not against the phone flickering.

"I...just thought you all should know."

"No, that's good, thanks. Not terribly unexpected but thanks for the tip." He paused. "What did you tell them? And how much do they know already?"

"They know Mistoffelees and Mac were there and have descriptions for both you and M's boyfriend. They seem pretty certain it wasn't an accident...and," she hesitated, "They knew about my relationship with Mac."

"Well hell," Admetus said, more to that last bit than any others.

She nodded, before registering that he couldn't see her. "Yeah…"

"Alright, still, not too bad." He paused. "There's nothing they can really do to you right?"

"Not that I know of...Oh, also, Carbucketty, a friend of my father's before his death, was with them."

"... Huh," Admetus said, rubbing the back of his neck with one paw. "That... why?"

"I don't know. He...was always a close ally of my father's."

"Alright," Admetus said and after a few more salutations they hung up, the patched mob leader moving quickly to try and handle the fallout from this.


	27. Too Much to Ask You

Genghis considered for a moment after they left. "What do you think, Growltiger?"

Growltiger turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I would be willing to believe it an accident, but the fact she was actually seeing her cousin? Concerns me for lack of a better term."

"Very true. It's always difficult to tell when a queen who's been cuckolding her tom is telling the truth though."

"Oh?" Growltiger asked, unimpressed. "How do you figure that? Run into such things often?"

"Not often, but I find white queens have a penchant for it."

Growltiger almost growled. "Oh?"

"Mhm. I'd almost brush it off as friends but the last kiss I heard of her exchanging with a tom was far from chaste." The her in his sentence had changed.

Growltiger stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Genghis. "Oh?" he repeated, voice lower.

The Siamese stopped, staying out of immediate range. "Indeed, not her type normally either from what I've seen."

"And which she would this be?" Growltiger asked. "Or is it too much to ask you to speak clearly?"

"Heavens, don't you know? Griddlebone of course."

At that, Growltiger really did start to growl. "Then explain what you were saying earlier as well."

"She's seen Vlask at least twice in the last two months. Once at that delightful club she owns and again at an out of the way coffee shop. Their last meeting ended with a rather passionate kiss. Though he's awkward enough that I can't call them lovers quite yet."

Still growling, Growltiger just stared at him. "Where did you get this information then?"

"Oh I've kept an eye on her for years. She did come from the docks after all, we take care of our own."

Growltiger's scowl deepened. "You had no right," he snapped. If he could get his paws around Vlask's neck, he might consider snapping that too.

"Didn't I?"

"What the hell would have given it to you?"

"She's an old friend."

"Oh?" Growltiger said. "Is that where that comment about her son came from then?"

"Mhm. As I said, old friends. I've known her for years."

"Have you?" Growltiger snarled. "And what else would you like to paw out to me like scraps of food? Any other secrets lurking in there?"

"We were lovers, but that was long before she met you."

Growltiger's lips came back from his teeth at that anyway.

"Well, I need to be getting on. Good day."

Growltiger offered him one last hiss before turning and stalking away.

Genghis glanced at Carbucketty. "Well, that went well enough. Good day to you."

The patched tom nodded. "Good day."

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone pulled her hair back, smoothing down the front of her dress, having just finished her number. She slipped into the main room of the club after checking that her appearance was decent. Growltiger was sitting toward the bar, eyes trained on her and looking less than pleased.

She made her way through the room greeting some of the regulars before finally reaching the bar, her brows rising as she saw her fiancé. "Tiger."

"Girds," he murmured, expression still dark.

Her ears flickered. "Is something the matter?"

He crossed his paws on his knee. "Not sure. No Vlask around tonight?"

Her ears flickered. "What?"

"Just curious," he drawled.

"I haven't seen him, no."

"Interesting. Ran back to his hole then?"

"What are you on about, Tiger?"

"Sad he's not around for your romantic interlude is all."

"For what?"

"Romantic interlude," Growltiger repeated. "You seem to have had several of them so far."

"Several? What are you talking about?" she demanded, fear twisting her stomach.

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" Growltiger snapped.

"I think you're accusing me of having an affair with Vlask!"

"That would be because that's very well what I'm doing."

"I'm not, Tiger. I swear I'm not."

He didn't look terribly impressed by that. "Well, there was the implication that he was too awkward for it to be at an affair quite yet, which I'm willing to believe, but can you honestly say the intention is not there?"

"Tiger, I've no intention of having an affair."

He made a sound in the back of his throat, eyes steady on her. "Oh?"

"No."

He made another sound, looking her over again.

"What?" she demanded, hotly.

He shook his head. "So, the reports of you kissing him?"

"I...Where'd you hear that?"

"Does that matter?" he asked. "Reports are reports."

"It certainly would for the veracity of it."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Genghis then. But the one thing I will trust the demon's spawn with is his reports."

"I...yes. It was a friendly peck."

"That's hardly how I heard it described.," the Commissioner returned.

Her ears flicked back. "It's not as though I would seriously entertain an affair, Tiger."

He looked far from impressed. "Oh? You wouldn't then?"

"I'm engaged to you."

He held out a paw, taking hers in his and drawing her a bit closer. She allowed herself to be pulled nearer. Pausing for a moment, he let out a slight rumbling purr. "Glad to clear that up, hm?"

She nodded slightly. "I love you, 'Tiger."

"Good," he rumbled.

She swallowed slightly, leaning against his chest. He leaned his head up from his seated position to kiss her. She returned the kiss, her paw coming to rest on his cheek as she managed a purr. He smiled against the kiss, slinging an arm around her waist. Her free paw rested against his chest, tracing a pattern there.

Remaining in the kiss for several moments longer he pulled back finally, glancing at his watch and frowning slightly. It was getting late and he had an officer to deal with.

"Everything alright?"

He nodded. "Right enough. I have a few more things to deal with tonight though."

"Alright..."

"I'll be sure to stop by later tonight though, hm?" he rumbled.

"Sounds good. When can I expect you?"

He checked his watch again. "Two hours at the most, most likely."

"Alright. I'll be home by then probably."

"Good," he said, voice rumbling from his chest again.

"I love you."

"Good," he said. "I for you as well."

Her ears flickered a bit at that, but she offered him another kiss. "Take care."

"I always do," he said, returning the kiss before drawing back and standing. She sighed a bit, but stepped back away from him

"Just a few hours," he said, running a paw down her cheek.

She offered him a flickering smile. "Alright."

He nodded, before slipping out. She watched him go with a sigh, before returning to checking on the patrons.

o.o.o.o

Hours later that night, Alonzo pulled the collar of his coat up more, banging on the door of the house he had been directed to-finally. He was shaking hard enough he wondered if he was going to fall apart at some point.

Admetus blinked himself awake at the pounding, sleeping in the ground bedroom. He rose, muttering to himself before going to the door, blinking rapidly at Alonzo. "What...?"

"I need to talk to Admetus," Alonzo said. "Jon, I'm serious."

Cori, whose sleep was iffy at best startled awake at the pounding, glancing at Mistoffelees beside him before slipping out of bed and then out of the room, almost running into Munkustrap at the top of the stairs. Both paused there, neither saying anything, ears turned toward the voices.

Not of course that Mistoffelees had much been sleeping either by that point. He lay in bed a moment longer before rolling out, meeting the other two on the landing. He reached out a paw toward Cori, taking his silently.

"No, really, Jon, now would be good," Alonzo said, still shaking. Admetus hesitated a moment, laying a paw on the other's shoulder.

"Calm down before you fall apart," he murmured.

Cori squeezed Mistoffelees' paw, though his first instinct had been to pull his own away. He glanced at the other two at the name 'Jon,' one brow rising.

Mistoffelees leaned against him slightly. "Should we go down?" he murmured. "Or, does anyone know who that is down there?"

Munkustrap had finally placed the voice. "That's my flatmate." He murmured.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said quietly. "Any idea why he's here?"

"Seriously!" Alonzo said, brushing off Admetus' paw. "I need to talk to him. Now."

"Look, I..." Admetus' ear flickered. "What the hell happened, 'Lonzo?"

Munkustrap shook his head, hesitating for a long moment, considering whether to go downstairs or not.

"I, I," Alonzo said, shaking again. "May... have shot someone."

Admetus blinked. "Someone?"

The silver tabby's ears flickered at that and he finally descended the stairs. "Admetus? What's going on?"

Alonzo glanced up at Munkustrap and then back to the patched tom. " _You could say that_?" he snapped, in reference to earlier.

Admetus' ear flickered and he glanced from Munkustrap back to Alonzo. "Yes. From a certain point of view it was entirely true to."

Alonzo stared at him for a long moment before making a frustrated sound and looking away. "God. Damn. It."

"Alonzo," Admetus said, stepping forward again. "Come on, what happened?"

Munkustrap glanced from on to the other, staying quiet for a moment. It was making some sense why Admetus had been irritated about not knowing Alonzo's name, but the pieces weren't quite there.

Alonzo's ears flattened. "I... I shot the police commissioner."

Admetus' eyes widened and he gaped at the black and white tom for a long moment. " _You what_?"

Munkustrap paled. "What happened, 'Lonz?"

Alonzo glanced between them, still pale and shaking. "I, it was an accident. I think. It was pretty late, clearly," he looked down. "And he was confronting me about you," he said, glancing toward Munkustrap, "And you asking me to keep him away from Fourth Street," he added, looking over at Admetus. "A-and it got out of control."

Munkustrap ran a paw through his hair. "Damn." He hesitated. "When you say 'shot' do you mean 'killed'?"

"I... I think so yes," Alonzo said softly.

Hesitating a moment, Admetus moved forward again, resting a paw on Alonzo's shoulder."Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Like. Hell," Alonzo replied.

"Can I get you anything, 'Lonzo?"

"Coffee?" he asked after a moment.

The silver tabby nodded. "Maybe you'd better go sit down?" he suggested.

"I..." Alonzo said, still shaking slightly. "Yeah." Admetus placed a paw around his back, guiding him to the living room. Munkustrap watched them go before slipping into the kitchen and starting the coffee brewing.

Admetus dragged Alonzo down onto the couch. "Breath," he said, just breath."

At the top of the stairs, Mistoffelees glanced toward Cori. Cori's ears flickered and he looked at the cat beside him. "We...should let them be."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Probably," he said softly. Cori hesitated, glancing back down the stairs again before turning back to their room. Mistoffelees hesitated a moment longer before turning that way as well.

The coffee was brewed a short while later and Munkustrap slipped into the living room, setting a mug of it down near Alonzo. Alonzo glanced up. Neither he nor Admetus had said much, though Admetus still had an arm slung around the other's shoulders. "Thanks, 'Straps."

Munkustrap nodded. "Of course." He glanced toward the doorway, seriously considering heading back upstairs.

"I'm sorry," Alonzo muttered. "I woke everyone up huh?"

"Except Macavity ," Admetus said with a shrug. "He seems to sleep like a log."

"He always has," Munkustrap remarked idly.

Alonzo took a breath, taking a drink of the coffee. "Your brother is here too then?"

The silver tabby nodded. "Yes."

Taking another breath and letting it out, Alonzo took another sip of coffee. "How many cats have you cramed in here?"

Admetus blinked. "Four, five, with you six?" Alonzo blinked.

Munkustrap nodded. "Mac's old roommate and his boyfriend are here as well." He supplied quietly.

"The magical cat?" Alonzo asked softly and Admetus nodded. "He's certainly bringing a whole lot of pain around after him."

There was a very soft growl from the doorway as Coricopat backtracked. He'd been on his way to the kitchen, knowing he couldn't sleep and intending to brew some tea. "What was that?"

Alonzo glanced up at him. "I'll assume you're the boyfriend. Just that your boyfriend is sure causing a whole lot of pain and suffering in his wake."

Cori's ears lay back at that. "It's not his fault."

"Not really saying it is," Alonzo said. "Doesn't change the fact."

"I'll thank you not to repeat that anywhere he can hear you." Cori managed, narrowly, to keep a snarl out of his tone.

Alonzo arched his brows. "I'll keep that in mind."

"He's spent the last four months of his life in hell, I'm sorry that spilled into your life, but damn it, he's trying to avoid it."

For a moment all Alonzo could do was blink before nodding. "It is a fact of his life though," he said softly. "Even he can't change that."

"I know that, and you know that, but goddamnit, he hasn't realized that."

Taking another drink of the coffee, Alonzo considered that. "Well, unless he's been lurking in the hallway like you have, I won't mention it again."

"I was hardly lurking, but thank you."

Alonzo's brows quirked again but he nodded. "Sure," he said, having been distracted enough by the conversation to stop shaking finally.

Cori looked him over for a moment before slipping out of the room, his own paws shaking a bit.

Alonzo looked back down at the coffee in his paws. "Damn," he muttered. "That went swimmingly."

Munkustrap nodded very slightly. "He's...had a rough couple days."

"No kidding," Alonzo said softly. "I didn't actually mean to make it worse."

"I doubt you did...he's been needing a target of some sort for a while. It wasn't fair to make you that, but he did."

Alonzo shrugged slightly. "Well, what I can do to help I guess." He paused. "How is the magic cat doing, by the way?"

Admetus blinked and shrugged. He was still leaning against Alonzo but wasn't feeling terribly talkative. Munkustrap hesitated. "Better than he has been."

"That might be something," Alonzo said, staring at the coffee again.

Munkustrap nodded. "Yeah, they've been taking turns lately though."

Alonzo paused, glancing up at him. "Wait, turns? At what, misery?"

"I don't know if that's quite the right term for it. Horror-inducing situations perhaps."

Alonzo blinked again. "Oh. That doesn't sound particularly comforting."

"Well, the causes behind those situations are gradually lowering in number so..."

Alonzo sucked in a shuddering breath. "Glad to be of service," he said.

Munkustrap winced at that. "It wasn't just you. And your actions were in self-defense, Alonzo."

The black and white tom swallowed hard and nodded. "I know. That... that only helps so much."

Munkustrap nodded. "I know."

Alonzo finished the last of the almost cold coffee at that point. "I... I'm tired," he said softly.

"Should get you to bed then," Admetus murmured.

Alonzo blinked. "How many bedrooms does this place have exactly?"

Admetus shrugged. "Could always share mine."

Alonzo looked at him for a moment before shoving him and rising. "No," he said and Admetus blinked at the coldness of that word.

"I was joking," he said.

Munkustrap's brows rose at that exchange, rising. "There's a spare bed in mine."

"Oh like hell you were joking, and thanks 'Straps."

"Not a problem."

Admetus shrugged, rising as well. "We can figure more things out in the morning, yeah?" Alonzo glanced at him and nodded.

"Probably will have to." He hesitated a moment and looked Admetus over. "Good night then, Jon."

Admetus paused over the use of his name and shrugged again. "Night, 'Lonz." He nodded at Munkustrap and disappeared toward his own bedroom again.

Munkustrap watched the exchange quietly before starting toward the stairs. Alonzo followed him, tail dragging slightly in exhaustion.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees woke up with a jolt, staring at the dark ceiling for a moment before rolling out of bed and padding to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and staring at the mirror for several long moments before returning to the still darkened bedroom. Cori, who hadn't been asleep when Mistoffelees woke, was propped up on his elbows. He reached over, turning the lamp on.

Blinking rapidly at the light he hadn't been expecting, Mistoffelees sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did I wake you up?" he asked softly.

Cori shrugged, shaking his head, answering honestly for once. "No."

The smaller tom raised a paw, rubbing the back of his neck with it. "Oh. Is everything...?" No, it wasn't okay, it would be a stupid question to finish. "I can do?"

Cori studied him for a moment before shaking his head again. "No, just couldn't sleep tonight."

A small crease formed between Mistoffelees' brows, but he didn't comment on it, instead pulling his legs back up onto the bed and curling on his side around Cori. "Any reason?" Or, which from a list of reasons, might have been a better question

"Just restless." So much for honesty tonight.

Mistoffelees glanced up at him, not particularly believing that. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Sighing softly, Mistoffelees raised a paw to brush it over Cori's forehead. "You know, you can talk to me."

His ears flickered. "I know."

"Because you haven't been," Mistoffelees continued softly. "And I, I understand why but..."

"But?"

"But I would appreciate it if you did," Mistoffelees said softly.

Cori sighed. "I..." Mistoffelees ran a paw gently down the side of Cori's face, waiting for him to continue. "I'm going to be alright, Mistoffelees. It's just the occasional dream."

"Just the occasional dream?" Mistoffelees asked. "What about?"

Cori looked at him for a long moment, a brow arching as though to ask if Mistoffelees was really asking that.

"I mean," Mistoffelees sighed. "I just... you don't have any choice about knowing what I dream about. I can at least offer to hear about it."

Cori shrugged. "It's just that day at the park." _With a few crucial changes_.

Mistoffelees nuzzled against him a bit more. "And that's just it?"

He nodded slightly, his paw coming up to stroke Mistoffelees' head. "Mhm."

Mistoffelees' ears flickered slightly. "A-alright."

"I'm alright, Mistoffelees."

"That I highly doubt," Mistoffelees murmured softly.

"I will be."

Mistoffelees' paw ran from Cori's cheek down to his shoulder, gently stroking his arm. "If you're sure..."

Cor swallowed at the touch, nodding. "I am."

Mistoffelees repeated the motion, paw running up and down his arm. "I..."

"Hm?" Cori glanced down at him.

Mistoffelees took a breath and let it out. "I just, god, I wish I could do more for you."

"I...Mistoffelees, you...just being here does plenty."

Mistoffelees sighed, shifting a bit so his head was leaning against Cori's chest. "Maybe. But I still feel like I should be able to do something more. I mean, how many times have I broken down on you?"

"Not as many as you probably think." He replied.

"Still," Mistoffelees murmured softly. "I just, I sometimes feel like you don't actually tell me what you're thinking and..."

"And...?" Cori prompted softly.

"And I wish you would," Mistoffelees said quietly. "It... feels like you're censoring for my sake and I don't want you to."

Cor sighed. "There really isn't much more that I have to say."

Mistoffelees echoed the sigh softly. "I just... god Cori, you've barely talked about that day in the park at all. It's one thing not to want to remember but if you're having nightmare about it..."

Cor's ears flicked back. "I...don't know what to say about it. I killed a cat, Mistoffelees, and I'm not sure it wasn't intentional."

For a long moment Mistoffelees didn't respond, though his paw stopped from where it had been running up and down his arm, gripping it instead. "I... Alright, maybe not talk about it but just... react even. I just don't know."

Cori swallowed at the pressure, his eyes closing. "I don't know how to react to this. Not in the least."

Mistoffelees swallowed, pausing for a moment and resuming his earlier motion of running his paw up and down Cori's arm. "No."

Coricopat sighed, leaning his head back. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

He shook his head. "Oh, I don't know."

"That's useful," Mistoffelees said with a faint smile, his paw trailing a bit further down, taking Cori's in his.

Cori startled at that touch, drawing his paw away, the fingers curling under as they had that day in the aftermath at the park. Mistoffelees blinked, startled by that. "Cori?"

The mottled tom hesitated, realizing what he'd done and uncurled his paw. "Yes?"

Mistoffelees hesitated a moment, before reaching down again and taking hold of Cori's paw. "You're not alright."

Cori managed not to withdraw this time, though his arm tensed. "I... no, not really."

Mistoffelees took the paw, and held it between both of his. "Cori..."

Cor swallowed. "I...it was just a dream tonight...I..." Mistoffelees blinked, waiting for him to continue, not actually daring to say anything in case it stopped him from talking. "It's never him who ends up dead by the end of it." Cori murmured.

"Who does?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

Cor's ears flickered back again. "Y-you do."

Mistoffelees froze for a long moment before letting out a low breath. "Oh Cor..."

Cori's gaze focused on the bedspread, his fingers fiddling with the edge of it. "I-I'll be alright."

Mistoffelees took the paw that he held in his, and kissed it gently. "You're never going to hurt me though," he murmured.

"...I know."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, paw still held close to him, one ear flickering on remembering what Cassandra had said.

Cori sighed softly. "Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?"

"Of course I am," Mistoffelees said softly. "I'm more worried about whether you will or not."

"I will."  _Possibly._

Mistoffelees finally looked back up into his face. "Really?"

"I'll try, at least," Coricopat promised after a moment.

Mistoffelees sighed softly. "A-are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"I...I don't think so, thank you, Mistoffelees, but no."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "Cori, I... maybe it's stupid, and it's selfish, and it's petty, and I'm sorry, but the point of a relationship is to support each other, isn't it? Please, just let me do something..."

Cor's ears flickered again. "If I knew what you could do I would let you, but..."

"I... I'm sorry, I just hate feeling helpless. About anything."

The mottled tom sighed softly. "I know. I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you."

"I know," Mistoffelees murmured, and leaned up to kiss the other softly. "But I love you."

Cori returned the kiss. "And I you, so very much."

"Good," Mistoffelees murmured softly, leaning up again to kiss him with a slight bit more force. Cori's paw came up to stroke Mistoffelees' ears as he allowed the other to lead the kiss. Mistoffelees shifted slightly closer to him, paws still holding Cori's, though one of them let go to sling it around Cori's shoulder.

Cori slipped his arm around Mistoffelees, careful to make sure it was low enough not to hit his back. He returned the kiss with an edge of desperation, trying to reassure himself that the black cat was present and alright. Mistoffelees returned the kiss with only slightly less desperation, finally letting go of Cori's paw to wrap both of them around the other's neck, shifting against him to press closer.

Cori's paw came up to toy with Mistoffelees' ears, massaging them gently. Tilting his head into the motion, Mistoffelees' ears flickered slightly but he didn't break the kiss.

Cor finally drew back. "I..."

Mistoffelees blinked at him, taking a breath. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Mistoffelees ran his paw across Cori's face. "I know. I love you too."

The elder cat sighed softly. "We really ought to try and get some sleep."

"I..." Mistoffelees sucked in a breath. "I-I guess so."

Cori kissed him gently again. Mistoffelees returned the kiss just as gently, not mentioned that this was hardly beneficial to getting them to sleep. Cor drew back, reaching over to shut off the light. Mistoffelees watched him, still wrapped around him and not letting go. "You will be able to sleep?" he asked again.

"I will do my best."

Mistoffelees nodded slightly, settling down against his chest. "Let me know how that goes, hm?"

"Alright." Cori lay back, his arm wrapping loosely around Mistoffelees' shoulder. Mistoffelees sighed softly, pressing back up against him before settling down.

o.o.o.o

Carbucketty looked over the papers on his desk, trying to sort out the information he had with the removal of the other cats in the uptown area. There was a knock at his office door. "Enter."

Genghis stepped in, leaving the door open for his second. "Good afternoon, my friend, how are things going?"

"Passably, it's quite the network those two had up here."

"How much of one?"

"Well, I'm finally starting to get to the edges of it I think. I'll need more concrete contacts in the Police Department, but otherwise..." He shook his head. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just coming to find out how the network looked?"

Jacobi considered the pair for another moment, paw coming up to make sure the door was locked, timing it so the sound was hopefully unheard over Genghis' voice. He glanced around the office. "Contacts in the police department shouldn't be too hard, if you can get any of 'Tigers cronies."

"I've gotten a few of them, but others were working with him because he was the boss and could guarantee they wouldn't be brought up on corruption charges."

Jacobi inclined his head. "Then it will also depend who becomes commissioner next, hm?"

"Very true, and I can see too many votes, but there are certain areas of the city I hold no sway in."

Genghis' lips curled upward at that. "Do you have a candidate?"

"Not yet," Car returned.

"Finding one is the most useful first step. Any suggestions?"

"An officer Harold looks promising, I've had contact with him and he was under Growltiger, seemed willing enough to continue working in the Police force, Easy enough to control, but perhaps a bit more intelligent than would be preferable."

Jacobi considered. "Well, we can't have underlings being too intelligent."

Genghis arched an eyebrow at Jacobi, but stayed quiet. "Any other thoughts, Carbucketty?"

"Honestly? He's the best bet."

"Good to know. Anything else of use you've found?"

"Just the account numbers they used for these businesses."

"You have those here?"

He considered Genghis. "Why?"

"Well, if we're going to continue working together we should be transparent with one another."

"He does have a point," Jacobi murmured. "If we're going to continue working together."

Carbucketty considered for a moment. "Then have you had any success finding them? If we're going to be transparent with one another."

"Some, yes, have yet to close in, but we've made progress."

Jacobi crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, considering the pair again. He wanted to get his knife out and start playing with it, but figured it was not quite time yet.

"Well, then yes, the account numbers are around somewhere."

"Good to know. You've been a great asset, Carbucketty."

"Have been?"

The Siamese's lips curled into a cold smile. "Yes. Past tense, because honestly, did you really think I'd be interested in a partnership? One to one and you have no back-up loyal to you yet."

The patched tom paled, his eyes flicking to Jacobi.

Jacobi's smile became somewhat predatory at that, figuring it was time he could get the knife out and start fiddling with it, glancing once more toward Genghis.

Genghis nodded slightly. "So, Carbucketty, now that you've consolidated all of their assets, you're of no further use to me." The uptown cat leaned forward, reaching for his phone, but stopped as Genghis reached over, picking up the handset. "Ah, ah, ah. Let's not make this a scene, hm?"

Jacobi grinned slightly. "Honestly, I'm half hoping he makes a run for the door.

Genghis laughed at that. "True, but we hardly need an outgoing phone call."

Jacobi inclined his own head. "True, that."

Carbucketty watched them both, "Perhaps we can reach an agreement?"

"I think you've proven how well you hold to things like that. If you can turn on a cat you've designed as a sort of protégée, why would you be loyal to one such as me?"

Jacobi's ears flickered and he tossed the knife from paw to paw for a moment.

"Whenever you like, Harry." Genghis glanced at the other cat.

Jacobi nodded, strolling towards the other's desk. "I was still half hoping he'd make a break for the door."

Carbucketty rose, backing away rapidly, his gaze darting to Genghis as the Siamese moved over to unlock the door. Jacobi continued strolling toward him, Car felt his back hit a bookshelf and he looked rapidly around for a route of escape.

Jacobi took half a step back, spreading a paw. "Would you like to try escaping?"

"I-it won't change the end result…"

"Probably not," Jacobi agreed, stepping forward again. Several moments he stepped back again, running a cloth down the blade, glancing back toward Genghis. "Should we try to hide it or leave it as is?"

Genghis shrugged. "May as well leave it as is. We let ourselves in and we'll let ourselves out. We need the account numbers before we leave." He wiped down the doorknob.

Jacobi nodded, flipping through some of the files on the desk.

Genghis moved over, rifling through the filing cabinet and fishing out what looked to be of use.

Jacobi piled the files he thought to be of use in one pile, and left the rest where they were, finally straightening and sticking the files in a briefcase, before holding it out to Genghis.

Genghis placed the ones he'd found into the case. "Alright, the French doors I think." He opened the door as he spoke. Jacobi snorted, following him.

Genghis closed the door and used a nearby statuette to break one of the glass panes, before leaving the door ajar. "Alright, let's go." Jacobi nodded, heading down the stairs and outside to where the car was waiting.

o.o.o.o

Henderson picked the lock and slipped into the house, closing the door silently before knocking on the inside of it.

Marion blinked from where he was sitting on the couch, DS in paw, going through one of the games Sonya had picked up for him when he complained about his lack of new material. The older cat should hardly be home by then, so frowning he rose, ears flickering. Answering the door would be a very, very bad idea, so he slipped back toward the kitchen.

Henderson smirked a bit when he heard the motion, moving quickly, but quietly in that direction.

Marion grabbed one of the knives from the kitchen counter, pressing his back to the wall next to the door.

Henderson paused in the hall, his paw going to rest on his gun. He moved carefully and quickly stepped into the room. Marion attempted to lash out as he saw the movement, hoping to grab the other and get the knife up, but he was young and growing still, and untrained.

Henderson caught Marion by the wrist, twisting to force him to drop the knife. "Now then, Marion, ain't any cause for that."

Marion snarled at him, pulling his wrist back. "How the hell did you get here?"

Henderson kicked the knife away. "You don't think we've been idle since you went missing do you?"

He pulled hard on his wrist again. "No," he growled.

"Then there's your answer. Now, it's time to be heading home, hm?"

Whimpering, Marion tugged back again. "Don't, please don't..."

"Orders are orders. C'mon, kid." Henderson started pulling him toward the front door.

Still struggling, Marion could hardly stop himself from being pulled forward.

Henderson stopped at the door. "Alright, I'm going to lay this out real simple for you. I'm to bring  _you_  back in one piece. The boss didn't say anything about any cat who tries to stop us. So, try not to cause trouble that gets attention, huh?"

Marion's back snapped to straightness, and he gaped at the other, stopping his struggle, though he was still leaning as far back from the other as he could manage.

"Good." He opened the door, pulling the kit behind him to the car, opening the back door and shoving him in.

Marion stumbled slightly, before curling up on the seat that he had been shoved toward, staring at the other cat with accusatory eyes but remained quiet. Henderson shrugged the look off, getting into the driver's seat and pulling away.

Marion finally looked back out the window at that, wincing slightly as he saw many of the same buildings he had grown up around appearing. Henderson pulled up to the house, getting out and opening the backdoor of the car.

Marion returned to staring at him accusingly, though he got out of the car on his own, and started heading for the house without prompting. After all, but this point there really was no point in even trying to run. "Glad to know my father continues to have such loyal lackeys."

"Well, when he's got a family as disloyal as he does someone's got to watch his back." Henderson replied, opening the house door. Marion's lips drew back in a snarl but he entered the house anyway.

"Your father's not home at the moment, you're in the downstairs room." The one designed so you couldn't get in or out except via the door.

Marion sucked in a breath, knowing exactly what that meant. "Lovely. Do I at least get fed? And do I have a chamber pot or do I get to be escorted to the bathroom?"

"There's the attached bathroom. I'll see about your food."

Marion nodded, tail still swishing and still trying to at least look more confident than he felt.

Henderson motioned toward the room. "Preference for food?"

Marion shrugged. "Not particularly."

"Alright." He opened the door to the downstairs bedroom, holding it open for the kit.

Marion took another deep breath, shaking his head and stepping inside, sitting down on the edge of the bed and glancing around. "Can... can I at least have a book?"

"I might be able to find something."

Marion nodded, not wanting to thank the other cat for anything, though he probably should have. Henderson closed and locked the door going to find some food and a book for the kit


	28. Was a Strategic Move

Sonya glanced around, feeling only slightly more confident about showing up here since Growltiger was found dead. It was still too open, too exposed, one am in the morning or not. He raised a paw to knock on the door. Griddlebone stepped out of the bedroom, wrapping a robe around herself. She moved over to the door, checking through the peephole before opening it. "Sonya?"

"Hey," he murmured, ears flickering back and taking in her appearance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Panicking," he said after taking in a breath.

"C-come in. What's happened?"

He wavered before stepping inside. "Just... I... are you doing alright?" He didn't want to admit he'd lost her son, though he would probably have to.

Her ears flickered and she shrugged a bit. "I...I suppose."

"I... oh. Good?"

She shook her head slightly. "I..." She shrugged again. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm feeling right now. Sonya, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I... do you remember where the Siamese lived? I know it's been a long time but..."

Her ears went back completely at that. "Why?"

"I... I need to know."

"Why, Sonya?" she pressed, starting to feel his panic.

"Because he... I think he has Marion again."

She paled, sinking down into a nearby chair. "Wh-what?"

"I..." he paced around the room, paws fluttering up in agitation. "I think he has Marion back. I came home and he was gone and I don't know what happened but I think, I assume it's his father."

She shuddered slightly. "Oh, God...Y-yes. If he's still in the same place I know wh-where it is."

"Good," he murmured. "C-can you tell me?"

Her eye flicked up to him. "You're going to get help first, yes?"

"Yes," he said softly.

She hesitated. "Give me a minute to get dressed."

"I..." he paused. "You're not planning on coming with me are you?"

She met his eyes. "If only to make sure everyone you're going with knows the directions so there's no chance of them getting forgotten."

He hesitated and nodded. "Alright."

She slipped back into her bedroom, pulling on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, yanking on a pair of practical shoes and grabbing a coat. While waiting for the few minutes, he had sunk down into a chair, head in paws. Griddlebone slipped out of the bedroom, pausing briefly at the sight of him. "Sonya?"

He glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Are...are you ready to go?"

Sonya nodded, pulling himself up. "Yeah. Sorry, just not been a good time of it." He paused, looking her over again. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

He stepped forward, opening her door for her.

She stepped through, glancing at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm functional," he said. "I... I just lost someone I cared about and I can only hope I can get him back in one piece. I should have been more careful. Are... are you alright?"

"I..." She shrugged. "Not especially."

He nodded. "Well, no."

"I...if it helps at all, his father won't harm him. Or shouldn't."

"That... does a little." He glanced at her again as they went down to the car, one ear flickering. He didn't want to ask about Growltiger.

Griddlebone wasn't about to offer information on Growltiger either, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it, but did know she was grieving. "Well then."

He opened the car door for her. "I think I know where to get hold of Admetus. Shouldn't be too far from here."

She settled in the seat, nodding slightly. "Alright."

He sighed, going to his own side. "I don't know who else is going to be there though," he said, feeling awkward and a good deal miserable as he pulled away and headed that way.

She hesitated, reaching over and putting a paw on his leg. "Sonya?"

"Hm?" he asked, not turning his head.

"I...You know it's not your fault, yes?"

He swallowed hard. "I could have done more though."

"How? Sonya, if you'd been there..." She trailed off, trying not to finish the thought.

He shook slightly at that. "S-still..."

She swallowed, withdrawing her paw with a sigh. Sucking in a breath, he let it out slowly. "I just... hell."

"He'll be alright."

"I hope so."

o.o.o.o

Marion glanced up quickly at the sound of somecat at the door. Genghis opened the door, entering and leaning against it. "Hello, kit."

Marion's ears flickered back. "Father," he said, drawing his legs up against his body more, though his back straightened at the same time.

The Siamese's gaze swept over Marion's form. "You're looking well."

His ears flickered back again. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Mm. It's good to see you home again."

"So sorry I can't say it's lovely to be back."

"No, I don't suppose you can. One does have to wonder why you left so abruptly."

"Because I was sick of watching you," Marion replied, completely honest.

Genghis's brow rose at that. "Oh?"

Marion looked away. "I was tired of watching you hurting other cats for your own damn amusement."

"Oh, never just for my amusement, kit, always with another purpose."

"No matter how bastardly that one might be you mean?"

"And which one are we referring to now?" He managed to keep his tone even, though there was the hint of it heading toward an edge.

Marion shrugged. "Come on, you must have put together which one drove me over that edge into leaving."

"Oh, you mean the magical cat." Marion nodded. "That was a strategic move, nothing more or less, and the cat survived."

Marion's ear flickered back. "Doesn't make it any better."

"I never claimed it did."

"Then you should hardly be surprised I wanted to leave," Marion said, crossing his arms over his legs and holding them against his chest. It was a very childish pose really, but he couldn't bear sitting any other way at that moment.

"True, but to end up with your whore of a mother's lover? That's quite the change of venue."

Marion blinked for a moment at that, trying not to let his reaction to that show. "That was an accident," he said finally. "And like you would know about whoring."

"At least I don't take more than one lover at a time." He replied, why was he defending himself to the kit?

"Did she?" he asked, a brow raising.

"She's certainly pursuing Vlask and allowing him to do the same while she was engaged."

Marion swallowed. "Oh, you poor jealous old man..."

A sharp eyebrow rose at that, the expression in Genghis' blue eyes growing dangerous. "Excuse me?"

Marion shrugged his shoulders, though he didn't unfold at all. "You're just jealous that she's moved on at all. Let alone with you. You're making judgments 'cause she hurt you."

Genghis' paw tensed, but he kept his claws retracted. "Right. So I'm a jealous old bastard then. Well, either way I have work to do. Have a good night, Kit."

Marion's ears flickered back and he looked away, hugging his knees a bit closer to his chest.

The Siamese exited, closing the door firmly and locking it again.

o.o.o.o

Admetus glanced up from where he was sitting, flipping the phone open. "Yeah?" he paused for a long moment. "What? You... hell. You sure it was? Yes, yes, alright, breathe woman before I can no longer understand you. Mhm. Yeah, sure. I'll see about it. Remember what I said about breathing? Yeah, bye." Snapping the phone shut, he swore lightly, looking around the room.

Alonzo was sitting on the couch beside him, but not actually  _next_  to him per say, and Mistoffelees was curled up in one of the chairs, staring at the fireplace without reacting much more. Cori was seated on the floor in front of Mistoffelees' chair, his back against it. He glanced up at Admetus but didn't say anything.

One of Mistoffelees' paws had settled down to gently stroke one of Cori's ears, but he paused in that motion, glancing over at the other during the conversation. "That didn't sound terribly good," he said.

Admetus glanced over at him. "Ah, right, yeah, not so much with the good, no."

Mistoffelees and Alonzo both raised their brows at that. "Giving us anymore?" Alonzo asked and Admetus checked around for Macavity , more worried about the ginger tabby's reaction than Mistoffelees'. "Well, seems Genghis may have kidnapped Victoria."

Mistoffelees' spine tensed and he stared at the other.

Cori turned and he placed a paw on Mistoffelees' leg. "May have?"

"Well, may have putting it as lightly as possible," Admetus muttered. Mistoffelees barely reacted to Cori's paw, still staring in shock and pain at Admetus.

Cori took a deep breath, glancing at Mistoffelees. "And?"

"And he has her. Jelly just called in a panic over it." Admetus swore slightly. "Not even entirely sure where he is..."

Mistoffelees' ear flickered. He knew after all. Cori might not remember, he had no idea how they transported the mottled tom there when they kidnapped him, but he knew the way well enough. "Did he leave anything as to why?"

Admetus sighed. "Bastard that he is, yeah. Apparently the message was he was sick of playing hide and seek, and that magical cat better make an appearance."

Mistoffelees' ears flattened and even Alonzo glanced at him in slight concern. "Ah."

Cori glanced at Mistoffelees in concern. "Mistoffelees..."

Mistoffelees glanced down at him and stood abruptly. "I... I need to use the bathroom," he said, and slipped down the hallway toward that. Cori watched him go, his ears flickering back. He hesitated but stayed where he was, drawing a knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it.

Admetus glanced at the mottled tom and at Alonzo, who just shrugged.

Once in the bathroom, Mistoffelees locked the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment before looking at the window there. Hesitating for another moment, he swayed where he was, before going toward it and opening it as far as it would go, poking out the screen and crawling through, closing it behind him.

Cor glanced toward the hall a while later and rose.

As soon as he rose there was a loud knock at the door, and Admetus glanced toward Coricopat and rose himself, heading for a the door, opening it to Sonya and Griddlebone. He blinked. "Um...?"

"Marion's gone, we think his dad has him," Sonya replied, stepping inside.

"Well hell, is he starting a collection?" Admetus muttered, ears flickering.

Griddlebone's ears flicked back. "What do you mean?"

Cori slipped down the hall, knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"He appears to have both Marion and Victoria," Admetus replied, Alonzo having also risen, and coming to the door, he flinched back at the sight of Griddlebone.

Coming down the stairs, Macavity paused, having caught the last line. "What?" he thundered. "He has who?"

Grids' brow rose slightly at the sight of Alonzo, but didn't say anything.

Cori knocked again, and still receiving no answer he tuned in with his magic and frowned when there was no response. He tried the door. Damn it. He came back to the front hall. "Mistoffelees is gone."

Admetus' head whipped around at that. "Wait, what?"

"He's left. What did you expect when you told him that Genghis has his cousin?"

"He left though?" Admetus gaped. "Is he out of his damn mind?"

"Is he going to where Genghis is?" Sonya asked. "Because we should be able to find the place."

Admetus paused a long moment. "We should?"

Griddlebone nodded. "I...if it's the same place he was fifteen years ago I can get you there."

Admetus paused, looking her over. "... Okay then." He looked around. "We are going to go in with a plan right?"

Cori nodded, "We'll need one quickly though."

Admetus nodded, waving everyone into the kitchen, finding a map of the city and pulling out some papers and pens. "Right, give me where, and any information anyone has about his place. Rooms, doors, etc."

Griddlebone thought for a moment before giving the address. "It's two-storied"

"With a basement," Cori supplemented with a faint shudder.

Gwen glanced at him, nodding. "Two doors, one in front and one in back. The front door opens to the foot of the stairs and the open front room and the back opens into the kitchen."

Admetus nodded, sketching it out. "Alright, so then..." He braced his arms on the table and considered it, mind churning. "Here's what we're doing to do," he said and started lining out a plan.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, knocking loudly on the door in front of him.

Henderson glanced at the door and rose from where he was playing a game of solitaire to pass the time. He answered the door, taking a step back when he saw the cat on the other side.

"I take it your boss wants to see me?" Mistoffelees asked, trying not to tug his sleeves down over his wrists, hoping to make it less obvious.

Henderson nodded. "Come in." He stepped aside to let the other into the house.

Mistoffelees took another deep breath, hesitating for a moment, but it was far too late to turn back now one way or another, so he stepped inside. Henderson glanced at the small black cat before leading him over to the basement door and opening it.

By that point, Mistoffelees was shaking slightly as his tail wrapped around his leg, staring at the stairs. Glancing over to the other cat, he forced himself to walk down the stairs. This had been his brilliant idea after all-again.

Henderson closed the door behind the black cat, settling in a chair in front of it.

Mistoffelees twitched at the closing door, looking back at it for a long moment before stepping down the stairs. Genghis was leaned back in a chair, the table sans chess pieces for once. He watched the black cat descend. "Oh good, you got my message."

"Hard to miss," Mistoffelees murmured, eyes looking around the room. He couldn't help but be a little thankful that the chess pieces were missing. His eyes flickered over Cassandra, who was sitting with her back to Genghis' chair, legs crossed on the floor. "Where is she?" the smaller tom demanded.

"Oh she's safe. It does no good to harm the bait."

"You did last time," Mistoffelees said softly.

"Not until the prey was caught."

Mistoffelees growled softly. "And then are you going to hurt her?"

"I have no cause to."

Mistoffelees leaned back slightly. "So then. What the hell did you want?"

"You. I can't have you with Admetus any longer, but you're of no use to me since I know you'll burn out within the next four and a half years sometime. Likely sooner rather than later. You're too much of a liability to me either way. So, here's your choice: your life or hers."

Freezing utterly, it took a long moment before Mistoffelees could remind himself to breath, let alone react. "I..."

Genghis studied his claws. "Well?"

"I-is a moment too much to ask for?" Mistoffelees asked, voice breaking.

"Certainly not." He glanced at Cass. "Cassandra, my dear, go fetch our guest, would you?"

Cassandra nodded, rising fluidly and walking over to a side room, knocking before opening the door on Victoria. Mistoffelees' eyes had followed the other, and he was pulling and tugging toward his magic, knowing there were blocks but needing it so badly.

Victoria pulled back slightly when the door opened her eyes narrowing at the other queen.

"Come on, lovely," Cassandra said, pulling her arm and shoving her into the room. "Might be a good idea to say goodbye."

Victoria stumbled, instinctively turning in case she fell so she wouldn't fall forward. Her gaze swept the room, lighting on Mistoffelees. _Oh God..._

Mistoffelees blinked rapidly at her, pausing for a moment, glancing at Genghis and moving quickly toward Victoria. "Vic," he murmured softly.

"Oh, Mistoffelees..." She spoke quietly, barely audibly.

Genghis watched the two of them, motioning for Cassandra to join him again. Cassandra flounced over, settling down again.

Taking a shaky breath, Mistoffelees stepped forward again, wrapping his arms around Victoria tightly. "You're alright."

Genghis leaned down, murmuring. "How strong are the blocks, my dear?"

Cassandra leaned her head up. "As strong as they can be," she said.

"Good. Well done, Cassandra."

Vic leaned into his embrace, returning the hug. "I...yes. I'm alright."

Mistoffelees rocked them slightly, burying his head in her shoulder. "Good."

"I...Mistoffelees…what did he say?"

"W-when?" he asked softly.

"What does he want?"

"I-I..." Mistoffelees just held her a little closer, unwilling to actually say it. He sucked in another breath, pulling back slightly to look back at Genghis. "I say y-yes and she goes right? She leaves."

Genghis looked him over. "Of course, once your end of the bargain is fulfilled."

Vic pulled at his sleeve. "Mistoffelees…?"

"No," Mistoffelees said. "She has to be able to leave first." Or I won't ever know if she did or if you were lying."

"We're at an impasse then. I don't trust you not to fight me once she's gone."

"And I don't trust you not to let her go," the black tom replied.

"Well, I could deal with you both and be done with it," Genghis remarked.

Mistoffelees' ears lay flat, and he made a strangled noise. He glanced back toward Victoria, blinking down at where his paws where still on her shoulders. He blinked again. They were... sparkling faintly. How could they be sparkling, he couldn't reach his magic... not to mention the fact they hadn't in  _months._  "I'll fight you then for sure," he said, holding his paws down where Genghis couldn't see them and meeting his eyes. Genghis smiled faintly and shrugged at that.

She looked at him, and then at his paws, her gaze trailing to Genghis and then back to her cousin. "Mistoffelees..."

Swallowing hard, he looked at her eyes. "Yeah?"

She reached up, placing a paw on his cheek. "You shouldn't have come."

"I, I couldn't not," he murmured, tightening his grip again. "I..."

She leaned her head against his chest. "I...I'm not ready to lose you yet," she murmured.

Mistoffelees rested his head against her shoulder again. "I-I know," he murmured. "And I love you. P-please tell Cor," his voice broke on the word. "That I-I'm sorry and I love him too."

Her ears went back and she swallowed hard. "I-I...M-Mistoffelees, please. Don't."

"What else am I supposed to do?" He could have not come, but he wasn't sure that had ever really been an option.

Her gaze dropped. "I-I don't know. I just..."

His grip on her tightened for a moment. "I love you," he murmured. "Just, just remember that, yeah?"

"A-always." She held him tightly. "I love you, Mistoffelees."

"I know," he murmured, drawing back enough to kiss her cheek. "I know..." His voice was shaking on the words and he finally forced himself to step back.

Her ears flickered as he pulled back. She swallowed hard.

Genghis watched them for a long moment. "Your decision?"

"What do you think?" Mistoffelees asked softly, swallowing hard again before turning toward him. "I... Me, not her."

"I figured as much." He considered before looking to Victoria. "Knock on the door and let Henderson know I said you may go."

She hesitated, looking to her cousin again, briefly brushing his paw on her way past, but slipped up the stairs.

Mistoffelees' paw caught her's a moment on her way out, taking a deep breath before releasing it, remaining where he was, though he was shaking hard.

Genghis watched her go before withdrawing his gun and loading it. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's quick."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, remaining where he was.

Genghis motioned to the seat across from him. "Sit down, would you?"

Still shaking, he walked over, stepping carefully as not to stumble, sitting down and taking shuddering breaths. Genghis settled the gun in his paw, and drew back the hammer, aiming between Mistoffelees' eyes.

Mistoffelees couldn't help but flinch back at that, though he refused to close his eyes. Taking another breath, he felt something twist somewhere deep in his stomach, another spark running down his arm... Magic? He grabbed all of it as desperately as he could, raising and spreading his paws slightly as he threw all of it toward Genghis.

Genghis recoiled, the gun falling from his paw, as the magic hit him full force. The energy input from that was too much.

As soon as the magic had left him, Mistoffelees sank down, falling out of the chair on his side.

Eyes huge, Cassandra rose, before sitting down between the two cats on the floor, looking between them. She was still sitting there when Admetus forced the door open with his shoulder, heading down the stairs.

Cori was right behind him, praying that they weren't too late, they'd met Victoria outside the house and. Oh, God please...

Cassandra looked up as they entered, glancing between them. "Too late? Or too early?" She crackled. "There was a flash, I always knew there was going to be a flash!"

Cori's ears went back but he moved over, cautiously, kneeling by Mistoffelees' prone form and checking for a pulse. He breathed a soft sigh. "He's still alive."

Cassandra crackled again, rocking back and forth. Admetus pulled back from her slightly, going to kneel beside Mistoffelees as well before looking back at her. "What happened?"

"Not what I expected!" she said, still rocking and laughing. "Not at all! He went to sacrifice and won! Flash! No more magic! It's all been pulled out of him."

Cori looked at her in alarm. "How?"

She threw up her paws. "Gods throw lightening and never give it back! Broke so many bonds that he burned himself out. Like a river when the dams broken." She tilted her head. "Might not wake up."

Cor's ears laced back at that and he glanced at Admetus.

Admetus finally tore his gaze away from Cassandra to Coricopat . "Alright, we're getting him to the hospital," he said, rising and pulling him up, before yelling back up the stairs. "Mac! Get down here! I want you to keep an eye on this crazy."

Moments later, Mac came down the steps. "What?"

Admetus tilted his head. "Make sure she doesn't get away, yeah? Stick around with Vlask until the police show up."

Mac blinked and nodded. After all, he actually didn't have anything of a criminal record. "Alright," he muttered, eying her before turning to Mistoffelees. "Is he...?"

"He's alive, but..." Cori shook his head. "He's alive." He repeated.

Mac swallowed hard. "Good," he muttered.

Admetus turned to Cori. "Come on, let's get him to the car and to Cohen."

Cori nodded and rising, half lifting Mistoffelees. "I'm going to need help getting him there."

Admetus nodded, stepping forward. "That's why I said we," he said, lifting him up further. "Let's not stick around for the main police force though." Another nod and they headed carefully up the stairs and out to the car. Once Admetus left him in the back seat he moved around to the front, starting the car and pulling away.

o.o.o.o

Marion glanced up, tensing slightly when he heard the door open, blinking rapidly at seeing Sonya on the other side. "Sonya...?" he asked, rising. "What...?"

"Well, it's kinda a rescue," Sonya said, holding the door open and glancing back. Gwen hung back, hesitant to see Marion again, her gaze flickered to the basement door that Admetus and Coricopat had just disappeared through.

Sonya sighed, inclining his head toward the room. Though at that point, frowning slightly, Marion stepped forward himself, wavering when he saw the white queen.

She swallowed slightly, her gaze flickering over him. "Thank God," she murmured.

Marion shook slightly. "Oh. Hello."

"Hello. I..." She glanced around the house feeling remarkably at ease in it all things considered. "Are you alright?"

Marion swallowed and nodded. "I-I'm fine. He doesn't hurt me."

She nodded. "I...good to hear."

He swallowed again, glancing between them, shifting slightly. "I... are you alright? You don't much look it."

"I'm…" She stopped before the lie slipped off her tongue. "I was worried."

"About me?" Marion couldn't help but ask.

Griddlebone nodded slightly. He shifted back slightly, ears flickering before glancing toward Sonya and back to his mother. "Oh." He paused, eyes going back to Sonya. "What's going on?"

Sonya frowned. "Well, the magical cat got involved in all of this again... I think they just took him to the hospital."

Marion considered for a long moment. "And my father?"

Gwen glanced at Sonya before answering quietly. "He…he's dead, Marion."

Marion blinked, blinked again and sat down hard on the edge of the bed. "He... oh."

Griddlebone hesitated and then moved over to kneel by the bedside. "I…I'm sorry, Marion."

He blinked rapidly, frowning slightly. "I don't... I don't know what to do. I mean... god."

She nodded. "I know."

He swallowed hard, looking at her before looking up at Sonya. "How?"

Sonya bit the inside of his lip. "Apparently? It looked like he was trying to shot Mistoffelees and got attacked with magic instead."

Marion looked down at his paws. "Oh."

Griddlebone hesitated, unsure of what to do or say. His eyes darted up to hers and, hesitantly, he reached out to take both her paws in his, resting them on his lap still. She curled her paws around his, gently, tentatively.

"I..." he glanced back toward Sonya. "What's going to happen?"

Sonya thought for a moment and shrugged. "I... have no idea."

"We'll...we'll figure that out though," Griddlebone murmured.

His eyes returned to her and he nodded. "C-can, I not stay here tonight?"

"Course not," Sonya murmured as the sounds of police sirens approached. His ears flickered and he turned back toward the door.

Griddlebone looked up at the sound before turning her attention back to her son.

He blinked down at her. "I don't know what to do," he murmured.

"I...how do you mean?"

"About anything," he said softly. "I barely know you."

"I..." She nodded. "I know. I wish I knew how to answer you, but...I don't."

He nodded. "But... maybe we could work on that." A pause. "Later."

She nodded. "Yes...later."

He looked up at Sonya, who remained standing in the door until the police actually got there. "C-can I stay with you for now?"

Sonya nodded. "Of course."

Griddlebone glanced up at Sonya, but didn't say anything further. Sonya looked down at her as well, as unsure as Marion of what to do. Finally there was the sound of car doors slamming and he slipped out to greet the police.

o.o.o.o

Cori hesitated for a long time on the front step before finally knocking on the door. His tail twitched in agitation as he waited for an answer. Just as he was about to leave, the door was opened. "Yes?"

The mottled tom felt his throat tighten at the familiar voice. "Deme?"

The gold queen's eyes widened, "Coricopat ?"

He nodded. "I was wondering if—" He startled back as her paw came in solid contact with his cheek.

"Where the hell have you been that you couldn't let me know you were alright? Witness protection?"

"I-I," he swallowed, "s-sort of."

Demeter paled at that, stepping back so he could come in. "Cori, what happened?"

He stepped inside, trembling slightly as she shut the door. "I…oh, God, Dem. Y-you've heard about magical cats?"

She nodded, leading him into the living room and sitting him down on the couch. "The crackpots are always on about them."

He instinctively stretched out on the couch, his head on her lap, letting her gently pet his hair. "They're not as out there as they sound. Magical cats like they talk about appear when around ones like me if they feel extremes of emotion."

Dem was a bit surprised by Cor's inclination to curl up. One of her paws stroked his head, while her other rested on his arm. "What does this have to do with you?"

"Y-you remember my boyfriend, Mistoffelees? He's one of them. A-and I was the passive magic that let his magic catalyze."

"And this is bad because?"

Cor swallowed hard. "He's had practically every mob boss in the city after him."

"And you got pulled along for the ride."

His ears laced at that accusation. "No. I chose to stay. I-I couldn't leave him when he w-was…oh, God, Dem. A magical cat like him never lives more than five years with their magic." Cori's voice shook and he curled in on himself.

"Oh, Cor. Is there no way out of it then?"

"I-I don't know. I don't even know if it matters at this point. H-he's in a coma from using too much of his magic, as far as we can tell, and w-we don't know if he'll wake up."

She ran her paw down his arm, feeling him tremble. "You've bottled this up, haven't you?"

"I-I. N-no."

"Cor, you've got no reason to be strong here." Her paw came up to gently stroke his ears. It was almost as though that was the cue he needed, his shoulders shook as he let his guard crumble. Deme could feel his tears soaking the leg of her jeans and she continued to murmur softly to him, smoothing her paw over his head.

Gradually, painfully, the whole story came out. Once he was finished he lay there, trying to gather his thoughts and emotions again, her paw still petting his ears. "I…I just don't know what to do, Dem."

"Well, you know I'm here when you need me. Try not to disappear on me like that again, hm?" She placed a paw on his cheek as he sat up.

He nodded, leaning into the touch. "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask. You know I'm always here for you, Cori."

"I know, Dem, I just…I feel so lost about where I am and what I'm doing. I don't even know what I think about him right now. I certainly don't know what I feel."

She looked at him for a long moment. "Were you lying to me or do you love him?"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed. "That's not a satisfactory answer. Do you love him or not?"

"I don't know! I'm terrified that he was right and that I'm really only with him because h-he's dying."

"Coricopat Zimmerman, so help me God, you are the most idiotic tom sometimes!" She pulled back away from him. "I've barely seen you two around each other and all I have to go on is what you've been saying, but heavens above, Cor! I can tell you're in love with him."

Cori rose abruptly. "I…I should find somewhere else."

"Oh, like hell, this is the closest couch you'll find to the hospital. If you can't have me pushing on this issue then fine, walk out that door, but I promise not to step too much further on your paws, alright?"

He wavered by the door. "I…I should just go. I can find somewhere else."

"No, you can stay here. The couch is yours." He hesitated again, causing Demeter to roll her eyes. The gold queen rose, heading for the kitchen. "Well, you get to decide, but we should be fine, hm?"

Cori swallowed and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you, Deme."

She offered him a faint smile, "Always, Coricopat."

o.o.o.o

Pouncival hesitated outside the hospital room, not entirely sure he wanted to enter. It would make it all so very immediate and he wasn't sure he wanted that. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open.

Admetus glanced up from where he had been sitting in the corner, something that looked like a planner spread over his knees that he had been writing. Closing it, he looked the other cat over. "Heya Pounce."

He nodded slightly, glancing toward where Mistoffelees was lying in the hospital bed. "Good to see you again. Is..." He swallowed. "What are the doctors saying?"

Admetus shrugged. "They've never encountered something like this, but it's been less than twenty-four hours... they're still... hopeful."

Pounce nodded, sinking into a nearby chair. "H-how..." He shook his head, rephrasing. "What happened?"

Admetus shrugged. "We aren't entirely sure, since the only witness is batshit out of her mind. But apparently it's something to do with the amount of magic he used. There... we have no idea."

Pounce nodded. "How...how was he doing until this?"

Admetus' brow rose slightly. "Physically, emotionally, or in regards to his magic?"

"All, each, I don't know."

"Well, emotionally he was... starting to recover a bit. Physically he was still messed up from what his uncle did to him, but he was... healing from that too. It's been a rough time of late."

Pounce nodded. "I'm just glad he's, well...safe I guess."

Admetus nodded. "Currently safe is the only thing he is."

Pounce sighed, leaning back in the chair, his gaze flickering to his friend again.

Admetus flipped his planner back open, scribbling a couple lines. "How'd you find out anyway?"

"The paper had a brief bit of information about him being here."

Admetus' brows quirked. "Huh. Thought we were trying not to mention his name, but fair enough. Glad you're here if nothing else."

"It doesn't take much when the description is there for me to know it's my best friend since childhood."

The older tom inclined his head. "True enough." He paused for a moment. "How are you doing yourself then?"

Pounce shrugged. "As well as can be expected."

"With your dad too?"

"As well as can be expected," he repeated

Admetus shrugged, turning back to working on his notes. "Good luck with everything then."

"Thank you."

o.o.o.o

Jemi puttered around the house, feeling fidgety and not entirely sure why. Pounce knocked softly on the front door, seriously considering going back to his own house and seeing if he could finish sorting out the problems there.

She was at the door a lot faster than usual. "Pounce," she said, stepping back to let him in.

"H-hey, Jem." He stepped inside. "How've you been?"

"Fine enough. But how are you?" She meant more in terms of his father, having not realized Mistoffelees was in the hospital.

"I... slightly better than I have been. I just came from seeing Mistoffelees."

She blinked and her eyes widened. "Mistoffelees? Where is he? Is he okay?"

He realized what he'd said. "He…" He took a deep breath. "He's in the hospital. He's...alive."

Her eyes widened even more. "C-come sit down," she said, tugging him toward the couch. "What happened?"

He sat down, drawing her down next to him. "Come on Pounce, what happened?"

"He..." He took a deep breath. "He's in a coma, Jemi."

"How?"

"Have you heard about magical cats?"

"Of course, hasn't everyone?" she asked, tilting her head. "There's plenty of children's books about them..." she paused for a long moment. "Why?"

"They're, well they're real. Mistoffelees' one of them."

For a long moment she didn't respond, just looking at him. "Pounce..."

"Yeah?"

She shook her head. "Just... you can't be serious. He's never been magical before, there would have been signs..."

"Well, he is, I can't explain it, but he is."

"That..." her ears flickered back. "Hell... is that why he was gone?"

Pounce nodded. "His uncle threatened to sell him to scientists"

Her jaw dropped. "D-did he?"

Pounce considered how to answer that. "Sort of...Mistoffelees went into hiding first."

"Then how is that sort of?"

"His uncle got a hold of him later. Didn't really sell him to the scientists, but did hire them to figure out what the magic was exactly."

Her jaw went down a little further and she shuddered. "O-oh. Is that what put him in the... coma?"

Pounce shook his head. "Not that I know of. I think that was him overusing his magic somehow..."

She took a deep breath. "Oh... that... everlasting cat."

He nodded. "...yeah." She took a breath, pausing a moment before leaning farther against him. Pounce wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her a bit nearer. "He...he should be alright."  _Hopefully._

She nodded, letting out a long breath. "Alright. I-I hope so. Are you going to be alright though?"

"I...am not entirely sure yet. It's all coming about so fast."

She nodded, reaching a paw up to rest it against his face. "Alright. But I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"I-I know. Thank you, Jem."

She nodded again, wrapping her arms around him and pulling her legs up underneath. He turned his head, kissing the top of her head. "I just...I don't know what to do."

She nodded. "About which?"

"Everything I suppose. I mean...my father's dead, and now my best friend shows back up in a coma."

"Oh darling..." she sighed softly. "I wish I could do more."

"I...I'll make it, I'm just feeling overwhelmed I guess."

"Yeah..." she said softly. "And graduation is soon too, hm?"

He nodded. "Another month and a half I think?"

"Wow," she murmured."O-on the plus side you won't have to worry about that anymore, yeah?"

"Yeah, ignoring the fact that I'm rather abruptly the primary shareholder of a large company anyhow. I...God, I wish life would just slow down for a bit."

Swallowing, she nodded against his chest. "I know. I guess I can't just keep you here either, huh?"

"I...wouldn't mind that, but no probably not."

She smiled faintly. "Can... can I at least get you anything?"

"I... Honestly? This is doing wonders just like this."

She smiled. "Alright. But if you need coffee later or anything..."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

o.o.o.o

Mac knocked on the door, opening it moments later. Victoria looked up at the knock, from where she was sitting by Mistoffelees' bed, her paw wrapped gently around his.

Mac smiled at her faintly. "Hey," he said softly, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Hey." She offered him a flickering smile. "How are you?"

"Decently, I guess," he said softly. "Fixing the apartment back up for the time being... though I don't know what Cor's going to do. He's sleeping on someone's couch right now 'cause it's closer to here."

She nodded. "How's he doing?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know."

Another nod. "Alright."

He paused for a moment. "How're you doing?"

"I...alright I guess."

"You guess?" Macavity asked, voice strained. He hadn't been sure what their first meeting since Plato's death, and first chance mostly alone since the night she got pregnant was going to look like, but this hadn't been it.

"Yes."

He blinked for a moment before rising and moving over to her side of the bed, balancing on the seat arm and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Vic..."

She leaned against him, swallowing. "Oh, God, Mac...I don't know what I'm going to do."

He leaned over, kissing the top of her head. "It'll work out."

"I-I hope so. H-he never should have come... at least not on his own."

He nodded, silently agreeing. "He was trying to protect you."

"I-I know, but still. He...God, Mac, he could have been killed."

Mac remained silent on his next thought too. "Or you could have. It was a damn stupid thing, but he was... he was trying."

She swallowed hard. "I-I know."

He kissed the top of her head again. "And... otherwise, how are things going? The lawyers get back to you?"

She nodded very slightly. "I'm my father's heir and partial owner to Plato's things as well-what I don't have his family does."

He nodded, glancing toward Mistoffelees. "Was he in Jones will at all? I don't remember..."

"It's not much in the scheme of things, but yes there's some set aside, probably for any sort of match my father was planning."

Mac nodded. "Fair enough," he murmured. "Whichever way, you both should be pretty set, since he has all his mom's stuff but..." That would all depend on him waking up.

She swallowed, nodding, before glancing at Mac. "And what about us?"

He paused for a long moment, wetting his lips before looking down. "What about us?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Swallowing, he shrugged slightly. "I don't... I don't know. W-where would you like to go?"

"I...I'm not sure."

He glanced away for a moment. "I, I love you. I really do. But honestly? You're the public figure. It..." he shifted, trying to say this correctly.

Her ears flickered. "Mac?"

"Hm?" he said, looking back at her.

"What are you saying?"

"That I love you. But you just got... widowed. So far as the public knew, your husband was a decent enough bloke. I just... I don't want to cause you trouble or a scandal or..."

She took a deep breath. "There'll be a scandal in a pawful of months anyway." She murmured, her paw straying to her stomach.

He glanced down and swallowed. "Could call it premature..." he said softly. "The timings close enough..."

Her gaze dropped. "If the kit doesn't show blatant markings that I can't explain away."

"Oh right, that bit..." he sighed, running a paw over her headfur. "I don't know what to do..."

"I  _might_ be able to claim the coloration is from way back in my mother's family line. But..."

He sighed, nodding, paw still stroking the top of her head. "We... I... I don't mind the thought of claiming fathership but I..."

She swallowed. "I-I understand."

"I don't want to cause trouble for  _you_ "

The white queen sighed softly. "Well, then I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

He sighed again. "We... we have time. We'll figure something out, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we've got plenty of time..."

His eyes going to the bed again, he sighed softly. "And other things to think out..." Her ears flickered back at that. "It'll work out," Mac murmured, kissing her on the top of the head again.

"I-I hope so."

"It has to," Mac said. For all their sanities really.

She nodded. "I...thank you." He nodded, sighing, and pulling her a bit closer with his arm.

She rested her head against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head again. "And I do too. I care about you so much but..." he smiled faintly. "We wouldn't know what to do with ourselves if live wasn't terribly over complicated."

Her lips quirked into a weak smile at that. "I suppose that's true."


	29. Yet Not Claustrophobic

Cori startled slightly as the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"You should get to the hospital," Admetus said.

"I-I...Wh-what's happened?" He was on his feet and pulling on his coat before the words were out of his mouth.

"Oh, bad preface, very tired, about to fall over... he's awake."

"Oh thank God. I'll be there shortly."

"Yeah," Admetus said, closing the phone.

Cori left Deme a note and then headed to the hospital. He hurried up to Mistoffelees' room, tapping lightly on the door before entering.

Mistoffelees' eyes moved from the nurse toward the door at that, eyes widening at the sight of the mottled tom. He'd pushed himself up a little on the bed into more of a sitting position, mouth opening but nothing coming out.

Cor moved over, careful not to be in the nurse's way. "Oh, thank God..."

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, paw already rising slightly to reach for the other. "Cor..."

Cori caught hold of Mistoffelees' paw, perching himself on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

Mistoffelees' paw tightened on his, before he paused for a moment and wrapped his other arm around Cori's neck, pulling him closer.

Cori leaned down to make that motion easier. "Careful." Mistoffelees made a small sound of dismissal, tugging Cori closer and burying his head against his chest. Cori held him close, his paw coming up to pet Mistoffelees' ears. "Shh, you're alright. Or you're going to be."

Mistoffelees took another deep breath and let it out. "I know. I think... god, how long as I sleeping for?"

"A week," Cori replied softly.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, not releasing him at all. "H-how have you been?"

"I...not too bad. Half out of my mind with worry about you."

Mistoffelees drew back slightly to look at his face, a little disbelieving before arching a brow. "Just half?" he asked, attempting to tease.

"I've been staying with a sane friend who does her best to keep it to that level."

Mistoffelees considered that for a moment, raising one of his paws and letting it rest against Cori's cheek. "Good."

Cori leaned into the touch. "I love you."

Mistoffelees sucked in a long breath, letting it out shakily. "Oh god, Cor, I..."

Cori gently massaged Mistoffelees' ears. "Hm?"

"I..." his paws came up and he rested both of them on Cori's shoulders, twisting in the fabric of his shirt slightly. "I love you so much and..."

"Shh. You're alright. You're here, and alive."

Mistoffelees nuzzled slightly against Cori's shoulder, after letting his face fall forward. "A-all I remember is being in that basement-" with a gun pointed at his head-"And waking up here. W-what _happened_?"

"We're...not entirely sure. The seer was chattering away when we got there, seated between your unconscious form and the Siamese's body."

Mistoffelees shuddered slightly. "Oh."

"She said something about giving up magic, I..." He shrugged a bit. "But honestly, we showed up too late to know what happened."

"God," Mistoffelees said softly. "I-I guess I should have assumed from the fact I'm still alive b-but..."

"But?"

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly. "I didn't know I killed him." Cor held him a bit tighter at that. Mistoffelees took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and clinging still. "I don't even know how..."

Cor nodded. "I-I know." Mistoffelees took a breath and let it out again, pulling back slightly, framing Cori's face with his paws. Cori's brow rose. "Hm?"

Mistoffelees' moved over his face for a moment. "... I didn't think I would see you again."

Cor swallowed before he leaned in and gently kissed the other, pulling back after a moment. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Mistoffelees followed him back at that, pressing in for another kiss. Coricopat gently held the smaller cat in his embrace as her returned the kiss carefully. Mistoffelees let it remain that way for a moment longer before tugging Cori closer, making the kiss firmer.

Cori drew back slightly. "Mistoffelees, you're recovering…"

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment, tempted to roll his eyes. "I have the headache to end all other headaches. I've apparently been asleep for a week, and yeah, so I'm not feeling too terribly strong but I... I feel... a whole lot more healed than I was. And I'm alive, Cor, I'm actually still alive."

Cori considered him for a long moment and then nodded very slightly, kissing him again. Mistoffelees shifted into the kiss, paws slipping from Cori's shoulders to wrap around his neck. Cori gently wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees, holding him close. Mistoffelees shifted again, tilting his head further into the kiss, vaguely aware other cats were in the hospital, but not much caring.

There was a sharp clearing of a throat from the doorway that made Cori pull back abruptly. Mistoffelees made a sound of protest, but turned toward the doorway.

Doctor Cohen stood there, one eyebrow arched. "It's good to see that you're finally awake."

Mistoffelees blinked at him and smiled faintly. "Ah, thank you."

He came over, "How are you feeling?"

Mistoffelees swallowed, letting his arms slip from around Cori, though he caught one of his paws with his. "I... my head hurts. Like when I transported? But a lot worse. Otherwise... I feel weak and tired, like I haven't moved in a week." He paused. "How are my injuries doing?"

"They're all but healed, you've got quite the set of scars, but they've pretty well healed."

Mistoffelees took in a breath at the mention of scars and nodded. He hadn't even looked at his wrists yet.

"I'll have one of the nurses bring you something for the headache," Cohen promised.

"I, thank you."

The doctor nodded before slipping out of the room.

Mistoffelees watched him go before turning back to Coricopat. His eyes dropped and he lifted his wrists up before him, sighing softly at the sight of them for the first time without the bandages. The fur that had once been black was growing back in white over the scars.

Cori gently took Mistoffelees' paws. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," he murmured, turning his arms over and then back to the way they were, fitting his palms against Cori's and tightening his grip slightly. "It's just... so obvious, being able to always see them. My back at least..."

Cor let go of one of Mistoffelees' paw, resting his own paw on Mistoffelees' cheek. "I know."

He smiled faintly and winced slightly when his head throbbed again. "Of all the problems with magic I think I hate the headaches the..." he trailed off, frowning slightly. "... I..." He looked away for a moment, still frowning before turning to Cori, blinking.

Cori's brow rose, "Hm?"

"I..." He blinked again, brows coming down in concentration. "I..." He couldn't form the actual words at all.

"Wh-what is it?"

"I can't find my magic..." he said softly. "Before, even if there were wards I could feel it I just couldn't grab it..."

"Y-you can't find it? What...what does that mean?"

"I don't know," he said, still concentrating on it. "I..."

Cori's ears flickered. "I-is it good or bad?"

"I..." he frowned, finally meeting Cori's eyes. "I can't find it at all. I just feel empty... I..." He paused for a moment. "C-can you send someone to the library for me?"

"I...I can go if you'd like, what do you need from there?"

"Children's book. T-the one with the myth about the magic cat. Here, I think I remember the title... any paper?"

Cori looked around and managed to find a small notepad and pencil. "Thanks," Mistoffelees said, scribbling down the title, realizing it was unreadable, and writing it again. "H-here."

Cori took the slip of paper. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

Mistoffelees nodded, reaching his paw out to grab Cori's lightly. "Thank you."

Cori squeezed Mistoffelees' paw lightly before rising, "Always."

Mistoffelees nodded, curling up on his side as the other left.

o.o.o.o

Cori returned about an hour later with the book. Mistoffelees had gotten the pain meds for his headache by then, though they hadn't seemed to help much. On the plus side, it was starting to recede somewhat, and he'd been given some food during that time as well, hesitantly eating some.

Cori knocked softly and then came in quietly. "Hey."

Mistoffelees perked up at his entrance. "Hey."

"I got it." He held up the book.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees murmured, pushing aside the table that the food had been on. Cori moved over and perched on the edge of the bed again, pawing Mistoffelees the book. Mistoffelees offered him a smile, accepting it and flipping through it quickly, settling on a story that he had been looking for.

Cori stretched out, curling carefully next to Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees' paw that wasn't holding the book reached out to gently pet the top of Cori's head and he let out a long breath. Cor let out a contented sigh.

Mistoffelees took a breath and stopped on a certain page, beginning to read from it softly. "Perhaps when everything looked the worst, was when a ray of light shone. She had gone to sacrifice herself for love, but in that moment when she should have died, the magical cat released her magic and it came back nevermore." He paused. "It goes on, to talk about what happened afterward. It's just a legend b-but... do you remember what Cassandra said to you?"

Cori thought for a long moment trying to recall. "She said you went to sacrifice and won. The magic was pulled out of you... something like that"

Mistoffelees blinked, turning the book to Cori. "This is the  _one_  time I ever read of a magical cat surviving any length of time."

Cor skimmed the page. "I...that sounds a lot like what she said..."

"I..." he paused for a long moment and started to shake. "I-I still can't feel my magic..." Cori shifted his position to be able to draw Mistoffelees into his arms.

Mistoffelees sank down, setting the book aside. "I don't... I don't... I don't want to hope yet..."

"How long before you're willing to hope?"

"I..." he buried his head in Cori's chest. "I don't know. It's not here, I can't feel it, but I hope and it comes back and I don't know what I would do..." He took a breath, burying his head against Cori. "Do you know what happened to Cassandra?"

Cori's ears flickered before speaking. "I think she's in the Asylum."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Makes sense. I... I should see her. I want to ask her."

"When the doctor says you can leave, I'll take you."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly.

"Of course," Coricopat replied, corners of his mouth turning up at the familiar phrase.

Mistoffelees nodded, his head against Cori's chest still. "I... god... how are you?"

"I...I'm doing better," he answered

"Good," Mistoffelees said softly. "A-and about the idea that I might not be...?"

"Magical? Relieved, at least somewhat."

"Just somewhat?" Mistoffelees asked with a faint smile, nearing the edge of hysteria.

"Alright, much more than somewhat."

Mistoffelees' smile increased slightly, and his paw came up to cup Cori's cheek. "I... just... if Genghis is dead, along with m-my uncle and Growltiger then... would I even need to hide anymore? If I'm not the m-magical cat anymore than I really wouldn't..."

Cor smiled softly at that. "No, I don't think you would."

Mistoffelees sucked in a deep breath. "Everlasting cat...

Cori kissed Mistoffelees' forehead. "Yeah..."

"I... I can barely imagine anymore."

"It...would be a change, but a welcome one," the mottled tom murmured.

"God yes," Mistoffelees said, smiling though it was a bit shaky. "Oh hell, I've already started hoping... it would nice to look at a calendar and not hate it."

Cori kissed him lightly. "It would indeed."

Mistoffelees reached forward, kissing him, wrapping his paws around the back of Cori's head. Cori managed a soft purr, his paw coming up to massage Mistoffelees' ear.

Mistoffelees paused for a moment, and slowly, chest creaking slightly, offered up a small purr in return.

Cori drew back after a moment. "I love you."

Mistoffelees actually laughed softly at that. "I would hope so," he murmured, kissing him quickly again. "I love you too."

"I...ought to let you rest."

"I've been asleep a damn week," Mistoffelees murmured. "Please just stay..."

"I..." He nodded a bit, sliding down to curl next to Mistoffelees again.

Mistoffelees sighed, somewhat closer to contentment then, creaky purr in his chest again as he wrapped around the other, holding him close. Cori leaned his head against Mistoffelees' chest. Mistoffelees shifted, holding him close and kissing the top of his head gently. Cori purred softly, relief flooding over him. Cat, he prayed he wasn't hoping too soon.

Mistoffelees nuzzled against his head again, kissing one of his ears. Cori's ear twitched a bit at that, batting against Mistoffelees' nose. Mistoffelees snorted affectionately at that, one paw resting on the middle of Cori's back, the other coming up to cup the back of his head. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." Cori replied drowsily.

Mistoffelees smiled. "You can sleep," he murmured. "I'm not going anywhere." He wondered how much Cori had been sleeping recently anyway.

"Mm. Good."

Mistoffelees' smile became even softer as he leaned down to rest his head against Cori's. Coricopat gradually drifted off to the sound of Mistoffelees' heartbeat and soft purr.

o.o.o.o

Victoria tapped softly on the door before entering. Mistoffelees glanced up at her, from where he had been looking down at Cori again. "Hey," he said very softly.

Her gaze swept over the two of them and she smiled very softly. "Hey. I-I can come back later if you'd like," she spoke quietly.

He paused and shook his head. "I..."

The white queen nodded slightly, moving over and taking a chair. "H-how are you feeling?"

He shifted slightly to be able to see her better. "Good, honestly. My head's better and otherwise I felt fine."

"Good," her gaze flickered to Cori whose ear twitched, but he hadn't woken.

He smiled faintly at her. "H-how are you?"

"I...I'm alright. Dealing with legal ramifications right now."

He paused for a moment and nodded. "That must be enjoyable then," he said softly. "How is it going?"

"It's...well, it's going. You're going to have to deal with some legal issues with my father's will eventually, but not too much," she replied, keeping her voice quiet.

"Oh," he sighed. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind. But you're dealing with two wills, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah...the biggest issue with Plato's is whether or not it's actually mine, since technically it's supposed to be in my possession for any heirs until they come of age. I'm not especially concerned about that for now, but it's going to be a mess in a few months."

He paused and then winced slightly. "Oh, yeah."

She nodded. "I...guess I'm playing that one by ear."

He nodded. "Yeah. Good luck."

"Thanks. Do you have any idea what you're going to do when you get out of here?"

He paused and then grinned. "Finish school. And, well, find a new apartment and figure out other things but... But I might actually have time to do it, and not be hunted down every step of the way."

Her eyes lit a bit at that. "Really?"

He paused and nodded. "Yeah."  _So much for not hoping._

"H-how?"

"I... I might have used up all my magic. I might not have it anymore."

"And without it y-you'll make it past the five years?" she asked, eyes widening.

He paused and nodded. "S-should."

She leaned back taking a shuddering breath. "God..."

"We're not..." he swallowed. "Entirely sure yet. B-but it looks like that's what may have happened..."

"Still. I-I do hope so."

He smiled thinly. "So do I."

"I...should head out, I just wanted to stop by and check on you."

He swallowed and nodded, raising one of his paws gently from Cori to touch her's lightly. "Thank you. I'm, I'm just glad you're safe."

She offered him a smile. "And I'm glad you are."

He grinned at her. "Thank you."

She rose, "Take care."

"You as well. Good luck," he murmured.

"Thank you." She slipped out.

He watched her go, returning his paw to Cori's back, returning to about the position he had been in.

Cori blinked himself awake a short while later. "Mm."

Mistoffelees kissed the top of his head as he felt him stir. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, still a bit drowsy.

Mistoffelees ran a paw across his head fur. "Sleep well?" he murmured.

He nodded a bit. "Pretty well, yes."

"Good. I'm glad. You seemed pretty exhausted."

Cori shrugged. "I'm doing alright in that area."

"Mhm," Mistoffelees murmured softly, clearly not believing him.

"I am."

"Good," Mistoffelees murmured and paused. "How... have you been in the last week then?"

"Worried about you, but I've been doing alright."

"Good, but I mean..." he paused. "Have you been getting out and things? And..." he blinked. "I don't know, I actually am thinking ahead now. Do either of us actually have a place to live?"

"I haven't been here the whole time if that's what you mean. And..." He shook his head. "I don't think we do…"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Might have to figure something out about that."

Cori nodded. "I'll start looking into things, and we can take a look when you're up and about?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Please."

"Alright, sounds like a plan then."

Mistoffelees smiled at him, before leaning down to kiss him again. Purring into the kiss, Coricopat drew back and glanced toward the clock. "I should get going."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, of course..."

"I'll be back in the morning?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. Please."

Cori kissed him again before sitting up. "Of course."

Mistoffelees' paws tailed down his arms as he sat. "Have a good evening."

He offered him a slight smile. "I love you," he repeated.

"I know," Mistoffelees murmured softly.

Cori rose reluctantly and slipped out. Mistoffelees watched him go, laying back and shifting slightly when he realized he could actually lay on his back and not hurt. He put his paws behind his head and looked at the ceiling for a while.

There was another soft tap at the door about an hour later and Pouncival stuck his head around the door, his brows rising when he saw Mistoffelees was awake. "Hey."

Mistoffelees pushed himself back up. "Pounce!"

The patched tom grinned a bit as he came in. "Heya, Mistoffelees."

"Heya," he said, eyes tracking the other and grinning. "God, it's been... so long."

Pounce came over and sat down in the chair Victoria had been in earlier. "Yeah, God, it's good to see you."

Mistoffelees' grin widened even more. "I... I'm so glad to see you."

Pounce chuckled at that. "You too, glad to see you awake"

His mouth twitched upward. "It's good to be awake."

"We've missed you around town."

"I've missed being around town," Mistoffelees said softly, shifting to face him a bit more. "How have you been?"

Pounce shrugged. "Passable."

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "You haven't seen me in o-over four months, and all you can say is passable?" he asked, half-teasing.

"I've had my ups and downs. Missed having my friend around." He hesitated for a long moment. "Have you seen a paper recently?"

Mistoffelees paused. "Not since the day before I showed up at the hospital no."

Pounce nodded slightly. "Well..." How could he say this? "Your uncle's not the only uptown cat to die of late."

Mistoffelees blinked and then his eyes widened slightly. "Oh Pounce... god I'm sorry."

The patched tom shrugged. "I...God, I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Yeah, he was my father, but...he was a bastard too."

Mistoffelees nodded. "My uncle chained me down to a lab table and experimented on me," he said softly, raising his arms without thinking about it to display the white tuffs of fur growing back in. "I... I still mourned him."

Pounce swallowed. "I...yeah, and I am, but I feel like a rotten son for the small sense of relief I have that he's gone."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Mourning aside, he was a bastard yeah. It... it's rough. There's no easy answer for  _anything_ is there?"

Pounce shook his head. "No, there really isn't."

"Can I have one easy answer? Just one?"

"Depends on the question?"

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "To any of life's questions. Just once I'd like a perfectly easy answer. Don't think I'll ever get on though."

Pounce laughed quietly at that. "Oh, probably not."

"I've missed you," Mistoffelees said softly.

"And I've missed you. Anything _good_  happen in your life while you were gone?"

Mistoffelees paused for a long moment, blinking. "I... I'm still with Coricopat."

Pounce smiled at that. "Good. I'm impressed, honestly."

Mistoffelees made a face before he smiled faintly. "Yeah. It's... different. But I like it."

"Good. Glad to hear that."

"How... how is Jemi? Are you two still...?"

"We're still seeing each other, yeah. She's doing well. I'm...well, honestly I'm trying to figure out a right way and time to ask her to marry me."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he grinned. "That... that's great, Pounce. And, well, on the plus side now you might not have so many... troubles with that."

Pounce's ears flickered at that. "Yeah. After graduation sometime probably."

Mistoffelees nodded. "God... when is that anyway?"

"A little over a month."

Mistoffelees whistled softly. "That... that's really not long." Mistoffelees smiled. "I'm glad for you."

Pounce grinned a bit at that. "Thanks. How bout you, thinking about finishing your degree?"

"Actually," Mistoffelees said and really grinned. "Yeah. I think I might be."

"Good to hear, Gus'll be glad to hear that."

Mistoffelees laughed. "Yeah, he should be thrilled to hear I'll actually finish it this time."

"I think he'll be thrilled just to hear that you're alright."

Mistoffelees' smile flickered. "I know. I... "

"Well, either way, finishing it might be a good idea this time around," Pounce admonished him lightly.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said. "And this time I don't actually have a reason for stretching it out like that so there's finally hope."

"Exactly."

Mistoffelees grinned. "It's certainly my plan to finish it this time."

"Good to hear."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah. You have any idea what's going to happen after you graduate?"

Pounce shook his head. "I'm practically running my father's business already, so it won't change much I guess."

"True..." Mistoffelees murmured. "Well don't worry, I'll always make sure I can get you tickets to my plays when the business world is too much for you."'

Pounce laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Mistoffelees said and paused for a moment. "Um, how much of my stuff that I left do you still have laying around, out of curiosity?"

"All of it? Or most anyhow. You know how rarely I organize anything"

Mistoffelees gave him a flickering smile. "True. Thanks. I... I'm actually glad of that. I... I didn't think I was going to need any of it again," he murmured. "Now I might."

"I figured I might as well keep it in case you did. It's all still at the apartment." He wasn't quite willing to move back into his father's house yet.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Still there for now then?"

Pounce nodded. "Yeah, for as long as I justifiably can be."

Considering, Mistoffelees nodded again. "Alright. I... hope things work out on that front."

"Agreed." He glanced at the clock. "I hate to run, but I have a call I need to make tonight still."

Mistoffelees bobbed his head. "Of course. Good luck Pounce. I'll be in touch, yeah?"

"Thanks, and you'd better be. Take care, Mistoffelees." Pouncival rose, heading out.

"Take care," Mistoffelees murmured, watching him leave.

o.o.o.o

Sonya glanced around the cafe-it was a good deal more upscale than the last one they'd met at, and he placed himself at a small table, considering the other patrons there.

Griddlebone came in a few minutes later, glancing around the establishment and smiling softly when she saw him. She moved over. "Hello, Sonya."

"Good day," he murmured, rising as she approached. "How are you?"

"I'm...doing alright. And you?"

He shrugged slightly. "Things are a mess and a half. They... they want to make me Commissioner now."

Her brows rose. "And what do you think about that idea?"

"I don't want to do it but I'm not sure who else will..." he shrugged. "Considering the sheer amount of corruption in the department I... I don't know."

"I think you'd be good at it."

"Maybe," he murmured. "I don't, but maybe."

She nodded slightly, taking a seat at the table. "Well, it is I suppose up to you in the end."

He sighed, sitting back down as well. "Yeah..."

"So, other than that bit how're you?"

"Decent. I've been trying to settle back into my normal apartment and actually being able to leave during the day again."

"How's that going?"

He shrugged. "Decently enough, if a bit strange. Having someone else in the old apartment is a bit different too, but it's nice we can both get away from each other now."

She laughed softly at that. "How's he settling in?"

He paused a moment. "Good. I think he went out today to meet up with some of his friends. He... is unsure what to do about school, and is looking at different summer classes to help catch up with, and some online stuff too."

Grids nodded. "Good to hear."

Sonya inclined his head. "Rather. Been looking at some different things for him... he's getting some money from his father's estate, but since so much of it was gotten illegally, we're not really sure what to do with it. What can be proven to be illegal is being taken, but so much of it cannot be."

"I see."

Sonya shrugged. "It's been interesting. How... have things been on your end?"

"They've been...pretty good, a bit confusing, but good enough."

"That's good... confusing or not."

She nodded slightly. "Yeah."

He fiddled with a napkin on the table, glancing around for a waiter. "I..."

Her ears flickered as she caught a waiter's eye. "Yes?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She nodded again, glancing up as the waiter reached their table. She placed her order, glancing at Sonya

Sonya order his rather usual coffee before turning back to her, still trying to figure out what to say. "Where... where are we? Is there a we? I don't even know..."

"I..." Her ears flicked back a bit before settling forward uncertainly. "Do you want there to be?"

His own ears flickered slightly. "I'm not the one whose fiancé was just killed," he murmured quietly.

"Th-that wasn't an answer."

"... I do, but it depends on you. I can't ask that of you."

"I...Would like us to be, but I think it would be best to wait."

He nodded. "That, is pretty much what I wanted to know I guess. Thank you."

She nodded slightly. "Of course, Sonya."

He offered her a flickering smile. She returned it, biting the inside of her lip, considering. He returned to fiddling with the napkin, not entirely sure what to say. Everlasting cat, he was tired.

"Have you been getting any sleep, Sonya?"

"Some?" he replied. "Enough. But things have been out of control lately."

She studied him. "Alright."

"Really," he insisted. "I've been sleeping. There have been breaks between my days."

"Good."

He offered her another flickering smile, glancing down again. They might be unsure but there was hope there.

o.o.o.o

Munkustrap hesitated before knocking on his brother's door.

Tugger rolled off the couch from where he'd fallen asleep, finger combing his mane on the way to the door. "Oh, Munkustrap. Something you want?"

"Depends. I may have a story for you."

He raised a brow. "Oh. This what you were going about before, right?"

"Mhm."

Tugger shrugged, and stepped aside to the let the other in. "Take a seat, if you'd like."

Munkustrap entered, claiming a chair and settling into it. "How've you been?"

"Decent enough. Get you anything? Coffee or the like?"

"Coffee would be nice."

Tugger nodded, still a bit asleep when he went to make the coffee. "How've you been then?"

"Passable."

"Mhm," Tugger hummed, working on the coffee.

"So, the story isn't quite so dangerous now as it was, but you'll likely still get a lot of backlash from it."

Tug turned slightly, arching his brows. "Oh?"

"No one likes to hear ill of the dead no matter how awful they were in life. At least not if they were recently dead and influential in this city."

"Who you talking about then?" Tugger asked.

"Growltiger, Jones, and the Siamese."

Tug's eyes widened. "That... that's quite the list there bro."

"Yeah, it is."

"How the hell you get dirt on all of them?" Tugger asked, picking up two cups of coffee and bringing them over, sitting on a chair, arms crossed over the back.

"Stepped right into the middle of a conspiracy, that's how."

"Well that was intelligent of you."

"I was supposed to be investigating smuggling, and ended up with multiple murders instead."

Tugger blinked at him. "Should never let you out of the house on your own again."

"Oh leave off. I was fine until Growltiger figured out I was Mac's brother."

Tugger blinked. "Wait, Mac is in on this too?"

"Sort of?"

Tugger raised his brows. "So how'd Growltiger put you together and how was that significant?"

"I'd better start back four months and work forward from there, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," Tugger said, taking a sip of the coffee.

Munkustrap took a drink of his coffee and settled in, telling his brother what he knew about the occurrences of the last four months.

At the end of it, Tugger had gone through another two cups of coffee and was shaking his head. "Damn is that one hell of a story."

Munkustrap nodded. "No kidding."

"I get to do interviews on this right? I need to be able to back it up."

"I...would say yes with everyone except Quaxo ...I'd rather not have to bring his boyfriend up on homicide charges."

Theo's brows shot up. "Oh?"

"He's rather protective."

"Homicide charge protective? And you'll excuse me a moment while I'm surprised Quaxo could stand a protective boyfriend."

"Quaxo 's been through hell, and it's Cori, I'm sure you remember him? Mac's best friend?"

"... Cor? Mistoffelees? I... wow."

"Yeah? I'm sure Mac mentioned that to us ages ago."

"Still, wow that almost five months later they're still fitting."

"Yeah."

Tugger took the final swallow of his coffee for that cup. "Wow. It'll take a while to put together one way or another."

Munkustrap nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

"Ah well, should be one hell of a story to break, so probably worth it."

"True, very true. Was one hell of a case to handle."

Tugger snorted. "No kidding. Sent both my brothers underground it seems."

"Pretty much"

"Well, should get to work then, hm?"

"Probably, and I'd probably better get headed out…"

"Yeah. Well, you know where to find me, don't be a stranger."

"Alright, take care, Theo." Munkustrap rose, heading for the door.

"Take care of yourself. Try not to get caught up in something like this again huh?"

"I'll do my best." He offered his younger brother a grin before leaving.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees shifted slightly from where he was standing by the door. He'd slowly been adjusting to being around other people at the hospital, but that was entirely different from actually standing outside, breathing outdoors air again and in broad daylight.

Cori arrived moments later. "Hey. Sorry I'm late..."

"No, it's fine," Mistoffelees said, grinning at the sight of him. "Just... just trying to adjust. Probably good to have the extra minutes."

Cori chuckled, nodding. "I hear you there. Shall we?"

Mistoffelees swallowed, looking around. Everlasting cat there were a lot of people out on the street. "Yeah. Let's."

Cori offered Mistoffelees his arm. "How are you feeling?"

Mistoffelees considered him a moment before slipping his arm through his. "Good. I don't know, jumpy. But I... it's nice so far."

He nodded. "Good to hear."

Mistoffelees leaned against him slightly. "I... yeah."

"I love you."

Mistoffelees glanced up at that and smiled slightly. "I know." His grip on Cori's arm tightened slightly.

Cori glanced down, offering him a smile in return.

"I..." he jumped as a motorcycle went zooming by and someone honked loudly.

Cori reached over with his other paw, putting a gentle paw on his arm. "Shh. It'll even out."

"I... yeah," Mistoffelees said, running a paw over his headfur, leaning against Cori. He could feel the fur long his back and tail standing on end. "Just... not used to it. I'll be fine though."

"Yeah, so that apartment we were considering is still open..."

"Oh? Good. I assume you remember the street?"

"I do. It's a couple more blocks."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Well, I should be good with a couple blocks."

"Good to know. If that fact changes do let me know."

Mistoffelees snorted lightly, shaking his head. "It won't. I'll be fine."

Cori chuckled. "Good to hear."

He did lean hard against the mottled tom as they walked though. "... Thank you," he murmured after a few moments.

"For?"

"Everything? Being here. Letting me cling to you like a scared kit."

"As long as you need me, Mistoffelees, it's no trouble."

"Still, thank you," he murmured softly.

"You're welcome."

Mistoffelees nodded, eyes scanning the road as they walked, soaking up the weak sunshine, though his shoulder still twitched slightly whenever there was a loud cry or a car went by too quickly.

They finally reached the apartment building and Cori opened the door for him.

Mistoffelees grinned faintly at that. "Thanks," he murmured.

"But of course."

Mistoffelees smiled. "So, which one was it again?"

"Third floor, apartment C"

Mistoffelees nodded, heading for the stairs rather than the elevator. Cori followed him, quietly padding up the stairs behind him. Mistoffelees slowed about halfway up, but kept going, enjoying being able to stretch his muscles, though he honestly shouldn't have been doing quite so much yet. Reaching the top he padded down to apartment C, waiting for Cori at the door.

Cori reached the door, pulling out the key he'd gotten from the landlord before he went to pick Mistoffelees up at the hospital, and opened the door.

Mistoffelees smiled at him before stepping inside, glancing around, before moving toward the kitchen.

Cori followed him, having been through the apartment already.

Mistoffelees grinned around the kitchen, poking through several of the cupboards, before returning to the living area and checking out the bedroom. "It looks just as good as it did in the pictures..."

"So you like it then?"

Mistoffelees paused, turning on one heel around, looking at it again before settling in front of Cori. "Yeah. Do you?"

He nodded. "I do. It'll be nice to have our own place again, and this is cozy, yet not claustrophobic."

Mistoffelees returned the nod. "Yeah. Exactly. I like it."

"So, shall we see about renting it then?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Perfect."

Grinning, the shorter paused for a moment before leaning up to kiss him softly.

Cori wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees' waist, kissing him back tenderly

"Well, we should see about getting it rented then. Anything else for today?" Mistoffelees said, finally drawing back after several more moments.

"I...don't think so."

"Good," Mistoffelees murmured, leaning his head against Cori's chest.

"Well, we'd better go get this dealt with."

He nodded. "Yeah. Shall we?" He offered Cori his arm with a faint grin.

Cori chuckled softly as he took the offered arm. "I think we shall."


	30. Little Sparrow Love Birds, Fly Away

Admetus strolled into the coffee shop and sat down across from Alonzo, who blinked at him in shock. "Tell me you aren't stalking me," Alonzo deadpanned.

"Stalking?" Admetus replied innocently. "No, certainly not. Just following."

"Jon," Alonzo sighed.

"You were ignoring me," Admetus sulked.

Alonzo looked even less impressed than he had minutes before. "Can you well blame me?" he demanded, sipping at his coffee.

"Yes," Admetus returned. "I told you already, I'm not leaving again."

Alonzo's eyes darkened somewhat. "That wasn't all of it. I should honestly arrest you right now."

"I've been given amnesty by the new commish himself," Admetus protested.

"For what you've done before," Alonzo said. "Not for anything you've done since the day we found Quaxo and Genghis dead."

"Quaxo's not dead," Admetus said.

"In a comma then, which is close enough right now and damn it, Jon, that wasn't my point."

"Actually he woke up from that comma," Admetus said, skipping over the point yet again.

Alonzo blinked at him. "Congratulations to him then. Jon, I'm serious."

"What if I told you I wasn't going to do it anymore?" Admetus asked, sitting straight and looking right at Alonzo.

The black and white tom blinked. "Do what? Be a criminal?"

"Yeah," Admetus answered softly. "Go straights, which is an ironic phrase all things considered, but go legal, give it up."

Alonzo gaped at him, staggered. "You… but… what would you even do then?"

Admetus shrugged. "Hell if I know, but I'm working on a couple of options."

"Like?" Alonzo demanded, still shocked and confused.

Admetus shrugged. "Honestly? A lot of our criminal underworld was shattered one way or another by Quaxo's actions, whether he meant to do it or not. But there's still plenty of criminals out there. If nothing else, I can consult on cases. It would keep me from being bored while being useful."

Alonzo looked somewhat terrified of that suggestion. "Jon…"

"I don't want to be on any side but yours," Admetus continued. "I just don't. I've missed you too much."

"Jon," Alonzo started again and shook his head. "I don't know, I just… I don't want you to change your entire life just…"

Admetus shrugged. "I was never that attached to it anyway. And for your? I might give up a lot."

"An entire life is a lot to give up for a stranger," Alonzo said, softly and looking down.

Another shrug came from Admetus. "You're not a stranger, 'Lonz. You never could be. And seriously, I was getting too old for that anyway."

Alonzo blinked. "Too…? Oh Jon," he said, smiling faintly and shaking his head. "I… god."

Admetus grinned, relaxing down to his normal posture "Alonzo, no worries, things should be fine."

Alonzo snorted. "Easy enough for you to say, You're not suddenly looking at dealing with you for the next however many years."

Admetus' grin only broadened.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees shifted, glancing over at Cori, not entirely sure he wanted to be there but he had to figure this out. Cori offered him a reassuring smile, his paw seeking Mistoffelees' out briefly. The black tom squeezed his paw before letting it drop as the door opened and Cassandra was let in. She paused on seeing the pair and let out a crackle.

Flinching back slightly, Mistoffelees' ears flickered and flattened. "Hello, Cassandra," he said quietly.

"I said it was going to end in a flash, little Zeus, and it did!" she said, sitting across from them, folding her paws on the table and still looking decidedly unhinged sitting.

Mistoffelees' eyes flickered over to Cori and back to Cassandra. "Oh?" Cori's brow rose slightly at the cat before them, otherwise not reacting to her.

Cassandra nodded firmly. "Mhm."

Mistoffelees' ears flickered, rising slightly. "Alright, how do you mean? I... I'm not ended. I'm still alive. Does that mean..." Don't hope, don't hope...

She titled her head, considering him. "You're empty. Like a used well that's been abandoned. Used all of you up. You lived though... no cat lives. Threw all your magic away. Very wasteful."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Does that mean... Does that mean I don't have the magic anymore?"

"Unless you're hiding it really well," she giggled. "And you can't hide things from me. It's not there anymore, it's not around you. Used it all up."

Cori glanced at Mistoffelees, trying desperately not to show how relieved he was at those words.

Mistoffelees barely even tried, turning toward Cori with shaky long breaths. "Oh... oh."

Cassandra tilted her head, and shook it slightly. "Such a gift to throw away..." she said with a sing song lilt.

"So there's no chance of it coming back?" Cori asked.

Cassandra looked at Coricopat . "Impossible to get something like that back. It's not a disease."

He nodded. "Fair enough." He glanced at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees let out a long, relieved breath, unsure he could speak at that point. Cassandra glanced at him, arching a brow and shaking her head. Swallowing, Mistoffelees rose, glancing back toward Cori.

Coricopat rose as well. "Well, then, we'd best be on our way."

She tilted her head again. "Yes yes, little sparrow love birds, fly away. Probably best."

He frowned at that, but headed for the door, glancing at Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees was following him closely, still not trusting himself to speak. They finally got outside and Cori turned to Mistoffelees. "God..."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, both his paws coming up to his face. "I..."

Cori drew him into an embrace, holding him gently. Mistoffelees half fell into the embrace, paws still against his face as his breath hitched, leaning hard against the other.

Cori let out a shaky breath..."Oh god…"

Mistoffelees' shoulder heaved slightly. "I... I..."

"Shhh." His paw came up to gently stroke Mistoffelees' ears.

Mistoffelees shook, but he was actively attempting not to cry on the street, though his paws dropped to twist in Cori's shirt.

"Let's find somewhere to sit down, hm?"

Mistoffelees nodded quickly. "Y-yeah." Cori kept an arm around him as they made their way away from the asylum.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees shifted slightly from where he stood on the porch before finally knocking on the door. He'd come alone, and was still feeling a little unsure about actually being out and about but... he was adjusting.

Gus answered the door a couple moments later. His brows rose sharply and he stepped aside. "Mistoffelees."

"Hey," Mistoffelees said softly, hesitating and stepping inside. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. How have you been?"

Mistoffelees' ears flickered backward. "Hectic. Interesting," he settled on finally, tugging his sleeves down a bit lower over his wrists. "But things are looking at getting back to normal."

Gus's eyes darted to the movement, but didn't say anything, motioning toward the front room as he closed the front door. "Good to hear. It's good to see you."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly, wavering before heading toward the front room. "And how have you been then?"

"I've been pretty good."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Good," he said softly, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "How's the department doing?"

"It's doing pretty well, though there has been a hole in it with you gone."

"I..." Mistoffelees smiled faintly at the compliment. "I'd say thanks, but that's usually not a good thing to have any holes."

"Well, it isn't so much a hole as continuous complaints from Bombalurina. Though, I would say she's rather accurate in her assessments."

Mistoffelees laughed softly at the first bit. "Ah, yes, that doesn't surprise me honestly." His ears flickered, considering the one time they had met. "But mostly good?"

Gus nodded. "Yes, mostly."

"Good," Mistoffelees said softly, tail swishing behind him a little on the couch, paws in his lap.

"Will you be coming back?" The older tom asked quietly.

For a long moment Mistoffelees paused, and then he nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees repeated, a bit weakly. "I'm not sure who will be glader, Bombalurina or you for not having to hear her complain anymore."

Gus chuckled at that. "Will you be finishing your thesis this time?"

Another pause and Mistoffelees grinned, though it was a bit watery. "Yeah. Yeah I think this time I'll be able to manage that."

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you alright, Mistoffelees?"

He nodded a little quickly. "Y-yes."

Gus arched an eyebrow, but wasn't sure about pursuing it.

"Sorry, it's been..." Mistoffelees shook his head. "A... hard time."

"No, it's quite alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I..." Mistoffelees paused for a long moment. "... M-maybe? How much do you actually want to hear?"

"Whatever you need to talk about."

"I... got about two thirds of the underworld after me, the other third trying to protect me, and my uncle died in the middle of this, a-and my boyfriend got stabbed in front of me and my cousin was kidnapped and threatened for the same reason and I just woke out of a coma. To... summarize."

Gus's brows rose. "Good God..."

Mistoffelees hunched his shoulders slightly. "A-as said, it's been a hard time."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I... I think I'm starting to be?" the smaller tom offered, still hesitant about the entire thing himself.

He nodded. "Good to know, if you need anything I'm here."

"Th-thank you," Mistoffelees said, blinking rapidly when he realized his eyes were slightly wet. Reaching up a paw he rubbed at them.

Gus hesitated, moving to perch on the couch by Mistoffelees.

"I..." Mistoffelees glanced over at him, still wiping under his eyes. "Just..."

"Just?"

"I-it's been like living in hell, and much as I love Cori, I just, it was harder for not being able to s-see anyone."

Gus nodded, he hesitated before gently wrapping an arm around Mistoffelees' shoulders. "How are you settling back in?"

"I... I'm settling," Mistoffelees said softly. "It's... strange." He leaned against the older tom, breathing for a moment. "I'm not always sure what to do but I'm glad."

"Again, if you need anything you can always come to me," Gus assured him.

"Oh god, I... thank you."

"You're welcome," the older tom soothed. Mistoffelees nodded, head still leaning against Gus. "You're going to make it."

Mistoffelees paused and then laughed softly, though still a bit wetly. "Y-yeah, the thing is I am..."

"What do you mean?"

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly. "O-one of the things was that I had about a five year life expectancy up until about three days ago."

"Oh dear Lord...A-are you sure you're alright?"

"I-I, now, yeah. Yeah I think I will be."

"Good."

Mistoffelees nodded again. "... Thank you."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees let out a low breath, still pressed slightly against him.

"You're going to be alright, yes?"

"As I said, I... I'm getting there. I, I think poking around the theatre department again should help a lot."

"Good. So we'll see you in the fall again then?"

"Yeah. Are you kidding, you'll see me around summerstock at this rate. And I should have... the puny amount of work on my thesis that I had still around."

Gus offered him a smile at that. "I'm glad."

"So am I," Mistoffelees said, pulling back to look up at him and offer him a smile.

"It's good to have you back."

"Thank you. I'm... so glad to be back."

"I wish you luck. You'll do well for yourself though."

"T-thank you."

"You're very welcome, I only say it cause it's true though."

"S-still, it's nice to hear things like that sometimes," Mistoffelees murmured. Gus nodded slightly.

Mistoffelees took a deep breath, and finally pulled back. "So, I... I'll see you around then? I'm totally going to be lurking around the theatre again shortly so... it'll be hard for you to get rid of me."

Gus laughed. "I look forward to it. Stop by my office anytime. If I'm not there I'll be there shortly."

Mistoffelees nodded, smiling at him. "Alright. Thanks again and I'll do that."

"Of course. Take care, Mistoffelees."

"Take care," Mistoffelees murmured, rising. Gus rose as well, seeing him to the door. Mistoffelees murmured another good bye, before heading back to the apartment. He figured they might have gotten some moving done already, but had needed to see Gus, and had been shooed away anyway. But he figured he needed to get back and do some helping out.

o.o.o.o

Cori looked around the almost empty apartment, setting the box he was carrying down, before finding a phone and calling Mac.

Mac paused before picking up his phone. "Yeah?"

"Mac, it's Cori."

"Heya. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to come give me a paw getting Mistoffelees and myself moved into the new apartment. Bring help if you can? I'll call a couple other cats, but I'd like to have it set and can't do that on my own."

Mac raised a brow and shrugged. "Sure, can do that. Want me to draft Admetus too? I think he's getting a bit bored waiting around for Alonzo or whatever he's doing right now."

"Yeah, if you could. Call your brother if he's available as well. I'm going to check with Pounce, but as long as we can get it mostly moved in it'll be helpful."

Mac nodded. "Sure. Munkustrap or Theo?"

"Either...both...whichever, there's both furniture and boxes to be moved in."

"Right. I'll check and see what happens. Be there in a few minutes."

"Great, thanks." He hung up and tried to get a hold of Pounce, finally reaching him and convincing him to come over as well.

Admetus showed up before Mac did, brows raised. "I cannot believe I've been reduced to manual labor."

"Thank you for coming." Cori responded, setting down yet another box against the wall

Admetus shrugged. "Eh, was a bit bored anyway. Where's the stuff to move?"

"Downstairs in the trailer out front."

Admetus nodded. "Right, well, be right back then."

Cori nodded, slipping out to head down the stairs.

A short while later Mac showed up. "Hey, got ahold of 'Straps, no sign of Tug though."

"Good. Pounce'll be here as soon as he's out of class." Cori replied, stepping up into the trailer.

Mac nodded, following. "Where's your other half then?"

"Meeting with his old advisor, Gus Prentiss." Cori considered the furniture and last few boxes, not much but enough he wouldn't have been able to do it on his own.

"You take on side, I'll take the other," Mac said, looking at the couch.

Cori nodded, placing a hip against it and pushing it a little closer to the edge of the trailer first. "Sounds good."

Mac nodded, picking up his edge.

Cori lifted the other end, moving out of the trailer. He glanced at Admetus, "If you could bring up a box, and if Munkustrap shows up before we get back down, send him up with one too? Or the chairs, either way."

"Sure," Admetus said, climbing into the trailer. "Not a whole lot of stuff, really."

"No, not really."

Admetus shrugged, and then went to grab one of the boxes. Munkustrap showed up a couple minutes after Mac and Cori headed into the building. Admetus poked his head out, a box in paw. "Hey. Either grab a box or some of the chairs, if you would?'

Munkustrap' brow rose and he nodded, climbing up and grabbing a couple chairs. "Not much here. How many of us are helping with this?"

"Three? Beside Cori? He seems to have some time limit in mind."

"Huh, wow. Fair enough."

Admetus nodded, heading back up. Munkustrap hefted the chairs up and followed the other cat. Mac was finishing adjusting the couch according to instructions, glancing around. "So, table, bed, any other heavy stuff that needs two cats?"

"There's a recliner that'll take two probably. Otherwise the boxes'll just take one apiece really."

Mac nodded. "Good. Shouldn't take too much longer then." He glanced over at Admetus. "Recliner?" he asked and the patched tom shrugged.

"Sure."

Munkustrap glanced at Cori questioningly, the mottled tom nodded toward the kitchen. "In there."

The tabby set them down and then followed Cor back down the stairs. Admetus and Mac were getting the recliner up, and passed them on their way down. They reached the trailer to find Pounce there. Munkustrap and Pounce each took an end of the table, leaving Cori to pick up one of the few remaining boxes.

A short while later, Mac glanced around. "Everything?"

Cori nodded. "I think so. Thank you all so very much."

"Sure," Mac said and Admetus shrugged.

"Eh, it was something to do." He looked around. "Nice enough place too."

Cori smiled softly at that. "Yeah, it'll be good I think."

Munkustrap nodded slightly. "Well, I have a couple of things I still need to get done today, good day, all."

Mac inclined his head toward his brother, and Admetus slipped out as well.

Pounce looked around. "You need a paw with anything else?"

Cori shook his head. "No, I'm going to get some of this stuff put away, but otherwise there really isn't much to be done, unless you're interested in making the bed."

Mac laughed at that. "Having someone else make your bed? Really?"

"Just saying, I can get everything else from here." Cor rolled his eyes.

Pounce shook his head. "You're on your own then. Have a good day."

"You too, thanks again."

"No problem." The patched tom left, Cori making his way into the kitchen and starting to unpack the boxes in there.

Mac lingered for a moment longer. "So, you doing okay then?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at his friend from where he was putting some pots and pans away in a lower cupboard.

"Just, in general, you and him doing okay? You don't okay after all of that?"

He shrugged. "We're adjusting. I think we're doing alright though."

"Good," Mac said, glancing around. "Would you like me to unpack anything? I ain't making your bed though."

Cori laughed at that. "There's books and movies in a box in the front room that you might unpack if you would?"

"Sure," Mac said, whistling as he set about doing that.

Cori's ears flickered in that direction as he finished unpacking the boxes int he kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"Decent," Mac said. "Still trying to figure things out. But decently enough."

"Good to hear." He considered before slipping into the bedroom and unpacking the boxes in there, and making the bed. He glanced at his watch.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees jangled his keys as he went up the steps, still enjoying being able to stretch his muscles as much as he damn well wanted to-while still trying not to do it as much. He'd texted Coricopat upon leaving Gus', and had frowned a little at the complete lack of trailer out front.

Cori opened the door, stepping out as Mistoffelees came up the stairs. He would deny he'd been waiting near the window to see the other ct come up the street.

Mistoffelees blinked at that, grinning at him slightly as he approached. "Hey. Where's the trailer?"

Cori offered him a smile in reply. "Got it unloaded."

His brows shot up at that. "Really?" he asked, still approaching. "Damn, how many people did you call? I could have helped you know..."

"Just a couple. There wasn't all that much"

Mistoffelees shifted. "Still," he murmured, reaching Cori finally and leaning up to give him a quick kiss. Cori drew Mistoffelees into his arms, deepening the kiss as he reached back, unlatching the door. Mistoffelees grinned slightly against the kiss, drawing back. "So I get to see it then?"

Cori kept an arm around Mistoffelees' waist, smirking a bit as he leaned in for another kiss, "Mhm," he murmured as he swept Mistoffelees up, bridal-style and nudged the door open, stepping inside.

Mistoffelees had tilted his head up into the kiss, yelping at the unexpected movement, arms going automatically around Cori's neck. Once he caught his bearing again, he laughed softly, nuzzling against Cori's neck before glancing around.

Once over the threshold Cori set Mistoffelees down again. "Welcome home."

Mistoffelees was grinning, and once his feet where on the ground again, he leaned up to kiss Cori deeply before pulling away to look around.

Cori chuckled, closing the door. "If you'd like anything rearranged it's no trouble, I just wanted it unpacked before you got home..."

Eyes moving around, Mistoffelees grinned, paw loosely holding onto Cori's. "No, I... it certainly looks good for far," he murmured. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Cor's brow rose. "I don't know if I'd go that far."

Mistoffelees leaned against him for a moment. "Oh, I would," he said softly before moving away to explore the rest of the place like a small kit at a candy store. Cori smiled a bit at that, trailing behind him.

"You even got mostly things unpacked," Mistoffelees said, a little awed by that. "I wasn't even gone that long."

"Well, once the stuff was up here there wasn't that much of it."

"Still," Mistoffelees said, turning to grin at him. "Thank you."

Cor returned the grin. "You're welcome."

Mistoffelees leaned forward, kissing him again, slowly, finally bringing his arms up to rest on Cori's upper arms.

Cori let his arms rest loosely around Mistoffelees' waist, drawing back just enough to murmur. "I love you."

The smaller made a sound in the back of his throat, nodding. "I love you too. So. Damn. Much."

Cori leaned down, kissing Mistoffelees' throat. "Do you realize...we finally actually have our own apartment?"

Mistoffelees grinned, tilting his head. "Honestly I was about to ask when I got to see the bedroom?"

Cori laughed softly at that. "Any time, love."

Mistoffelees raised his brow at the endearment, shifting slightly and stepping backward as he leaned up to kiss the other again.

Cori returned the kiss, purring very softly. "Well then."

"Well then?" Mistoffelees laughed softly, paws still on Cori's shoulders as he attempted to move them backward without really running into anything.

Cor chuckled at the motion, carefully guiding Mistoffelees to avoid furniture. "This would be simpler if you turned around, Mistoffelees…"

"Mhm," he agreed, still clinging to the other. "I trust you to lead," he said with a slightly cheeky grin.

Cori smiled at that. "I'm glad."

"So am I," Mistoffelees said softly, getting distracted and leaning up to kiss him again.

Cori returned the kiss as he guided the other backward, pausing only long enough to open the bedroom door.

Mistoffelees grinned as soon as the door was open, pulling him further back. "Love you," he whispered in his ear.

"And I you." He murmured, nipping at Mistoffelees' ear in response.

Mistoffelees jumped and laughed at that motion. "God, I've missed this..."

Cori smiled at that, closing the door, more out of habit than anything. "Mhm." Mistoffelees shifted upward again, claiming his mouth before taking another step back and running the back of his legs into the bed.

o.o.o.o

Victoria entered the ice cream shop where she was meeting Mac, settling down at a table, glancing at her watch. He still had a good five minutes before he was late for him.

Three minutes and thirty seconds later Macavity breezed into the shop, a bundle under one arm. Seeing her, he headed over. "Heya."

She smiled, rising as he approached. "Hello."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "How're you today?"

"I'm doing well." She stretched up, kissing his cheek in return. "And yourself?"

"Decently enough. Helped Cori move him and your cousin in. They've found a pretty decent place. Toward the other side of campus than either of our old places, but still close to school."

"Good, so they're settling in well?"

He nodded, sitting and putting the bundle to one side. "Yeah, looks like they are. I know your cousin is talking about going back as soon as summerstock."

"I'm glad." She settled back in her chair again.

He nodded. "Yeah. I think Cor's looking around at some other jobs and stuff too. I think we're both going completely legit at this point."

"Completely?" She arched an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah? Even Admetus is going clean."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"We all seem to do crazy things for love. And, well, I for one have seen enough of the world as I would like. There's plenty of legit uses for hacking skills. Don't give me that look, there are. Web design for one."

"Is a good use for 'hacking skills'..." She still didn't look thrilled. "Fair enough."

"Well, similar skill sets I should say," he said, catching her look. "Or I could join the FIB. That would be a legit use for them," he said, arching a brow and grinning. "Though I think web design looks a good deal more appealing at the moment."

"I'm good with the web design," she assured him.

"I thought you might be." He paused for a moment. "Any idea what you're going to be doing with yourself?"

She shook her head. "I have all of my father's businesses to deal with, but I may be letting some other cats deal with them while I finish my degree..."

He nodded. "You should. You're so close after all. And hell, it's help business well enough, eh? To be able to understand the way people's minds work."

She nodded. "I...do want to finish, I've got a couple classes left to do."

He nodded. "Then go for it. You can now, after all."

"I think I will. Probably see if they offer the classes over the summer, all things considered." She placed a paw over her stomach at that.

His eyes followed her paw and nodded. "Do... do you have a due date yet?" he asked softly.

"Mid-December, 15th is the due date."

He paused and nodded. "G-good."

She glanced toward him, before dropping her gaze again.

He swallowed. "I... have you given any more thought to do about... us?"

"I..." She hesitated, not wanting to cross any lines to swiftly.

He bit his lip and then tried to catch her eyes. "Victoria..."

She glanced up. "Yes?"

"I..." He swallowed and then ploughed on. "I want to marry you. I want you to marry me. I do. But it depends on... on you. If you want that, if you... if you can even when because I... I can't tell if the scandal would be worse to marry you before or after the kit is born. But it also depends on if you even want that."

Victoria paused for a long moment "I do want to marry you, Mac. A-and..." She swallowed, placing her paw on her stomach again. "I'd prefer the kit be born legitimately..."

He blinked, paused, and then slipped out of his seat, kneeling down before her. "Then, Victoria, love, will you marry me? I don't have a ring..."

She offered him a smile, reaching down to take his paw. "Yes, Mac. I will."

For a moment he paused before grinning widely. "I love you, Vic."

"I love you too, Mac, so much."

"Good," he murmured softly, rearing up slightly to kiss her lightly. She placed a paw on his cheek, leaning into the kiss.

o.o.o.o

Pounce checked his watch, good he was on time. He knocked lightly on the door.

Jemi opened the door, after rushing over from the living room. She took a moment to smooth her skirt before opening the door. "Hello."

He offered her a smile. "Hey. You set?"

She nodded. "Certainly. Wait, no, let me grab my purse," she said, leaning back and snatching it from the side table she'd set it on. "There we go."

He offered her his arm. "You look especially lovely this evening, Jemi."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, slipping her arm through his. "You look particularly handsome yourself."

"Thank you." He led her to the car, opening the door for her.

Still smiling, she slipped into the car. "So, you never did tell me where we're going tonight."

"Well, that would spoil the surprise." He replied, closing her door and going around to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car.

She looked at him somewhat sideways. "Oh, well then."

He offered her a slight smile. "How've you been?"

"Good. Dad's even doing a bit better now that Mistoffelees' shown up again. Other than that though nothing much has been happening. How are you doing though?"

"I'm doing better than I have been. Things are starting to get straightened out."

"That's reassuring."

He nodded. "And we graduate in just about a month..."

"So we are," she murmured softly. "You happy with that?"

He nodded. "I'm ready to be done with school, honestly."

"Yeah. There's a lot I'm going to miss about it though. Not that this theatre has seen the last of me though."

"True, and if it was they'd be at a great loss."

She smiled softly at him. "You flatter me."

"You make it easy. And I don't know if it can be flattery if it's true..."

Her smile widened slightly. "Compliment me unduly then," she offered with a slightly raised brow. "At any rate, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Turning her head, she glanced outside the window, eyebrows rising slightly at the neighborhood they were going through. He pulled to a stop a few minutes later in front of a nice restaurant. She blinked

 again. "Oh."

"Hm?" He glanced at her, his ears flickering.

"Well, I know where we're going now," she said with a faint smile.

He returned the smile hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess you do. y-you're alright with it?"

She paused and nodded. "Certainly. A bit classier than usual but certainly."

His smile became more sure as he got out and came around, opening her door for her. "Shall we?"

She rose gracefully from the car. "I think we shall," she said, slipping her arm through his again.

He led her into the restaurant letting the maitre'd know of their reservation.

"A reservation even," she murmured, joking. "My, we are moving up in the world."

He offered her another gentle smile. "Only the best for you, Jem."

She blinked and grinned, leaning against him as they waited. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied quietly. The waiter came and led them to a table shortly thereafter.

She settled down, pulling her skirt out to not sit on it, and glanced at a menu. "Oh my."

He looked over the menu, his own brow rising slightly, but didn't say anything.

"...Would it be wrong just to get an appetizer?"

He bit his lip to hide his smile having thought the same. "...Probably."

"Appetizer and desert?"

Pounce paused for a moment and then looked up. "Jemi...it's alright to actually order a meal."

She blushed slightly. "I know. But... Some part of me can't justify spending that much money on food..."

He nodded slightly. "Yeah...I know...hm. An appetizer and dessert probably would be fine." His lips quirked.

She grinned back at him. "Oh good."

They finished dessert and Pounce paid the bill before rising, offering her his paw. "Shall we?"

She smiled, accepting the paw and standing. "I think we shall."

They left the restaurant. "What do you say to a bit of a walk? There's a lovely park near here."

"I certainly wouldn't mind," she replied softly, still leaning against him.

The patched tom guided her up the street and into the park. "I love you, Jemi."

She blinked a little at that, still leaning against him. "Oh, I love you too, Pounce."

They reached a fountain in the middle of the park and Pounce sat down on the bench around it, drawing Jemi down next to him. "Jem?"

"Yeah, darling?" she asked, glancing over at him.

He hesitated. "I...that is..." He took her paw in both of his and finally brought his gaze up to meet hers. "Jemima, will you marry me?"

She paused for a very long moment, looking at his eyes. "I... Yes. I can say yes now."

He smiled softly, withdrawing a simple ring, sliding it gently on her finger. "I love you, Jem, so very much."

She blinked rapidly down at the ring. "I...I..."

He hesitated, his ears flickering. "Y-yeah?"

She blinked at the ring again before throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He laughed softly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did his best t keep his balance. "I'm glad."

"I would hope so," she murmured against his neck.

He kissed her temple. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I, no, but thank you," she said ginning. "You're just as amazing."

"Thank you, but I doubt that."

"Oh no. You get to compliment me then I get to return the favor."

He laughed at that. "I only meant that I don't think it's possible for anycat to be as amazing as you, love."

She laughed softly. "Ah, well then, thank you. You're still pretty close in that case," she added, teasing lightly.

He grinned. "Alright, that I can accept." She grinned, head still on his shoulder. "I should get you home probably," he said with a sigh.

"Maybe," she agreed after a moment, pulling back to glance at her watch. "Yeah," she said, regretfully.

He sighed. "Well, better do that then I suppose…"

Sighing, she nodded, rising but holding onto one of his paws. They headed back to the car. She got out of the car when they pulled up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love?"

"Of course," she replied, pausing before leaning back in to kiss him lightly. "Have a good night."

He kissed her briefly, offering her a smile. "You too. See you then."

She nodded, pulling back and closing the door before heading back up to the house.

Pounce watched until she was in the house and then pulled away.

Gus was in the front room going over student assignments. His daughter bounced in. He glanced up, "Have a good time, Jemima?"

She nodded before throwing herself on the arm next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah."

He smiled at her, looking at her out of the corner o his eye. "You're rather joyous tonight."

She nodded, and paused for a moment before bringing her arm out and displaying her paw in front of him. "He… he proposed."

Gus gently took her paw, looking at the ring. "It's about time." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Best wishes, Jemima. You have my blessing."

Blushing lightly she grinned. "Thank you," she said, turning her head to kiss his own cheek.

"Of course, dear. He cares about you and I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too," she murmured, still beaming. "I'm just glad we... we can now."

Gus studied her for a moment and then nodded. "True."

Pausing for a moment, she beamed again, leaning forward to kiss his cheek again. "How goes the grading?"

"Slowly, but it goes."

"Well, you're almost done for the summer." Grinning still, she kissed his cheek again. "I should head to bed..."

"Probably. Try to get some sleep anyhow."

She laughed softly. "Try, that words going to be pretty important."

Indeed." He kissed her cheek lightly. "Go to bed, Jemi. have a good night."

"You too, dad," she said, rising. "Good luck with all those papers."

"Thank you."

With another kiss to his cheek, she bounced up the stair, humming to herself on the way to take a quick shower. Gus smiled, shaking his head slightly and returned to trying to grade the papers.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced around, shifting slightly as he entered the theatre, feeling slightly unsure about it.

Jerrie glanced up from the set he was finishing constructing on stage. He blinked, and blinked again, before turning back to his work.

Shifting again, Mistoffelees stepped forward, catching the attention of several others. Bombalurina paused mid diva moment when she followed everyone else's looks, gaping when she saw the smaller black form.

Gus turned, offering Mistoffelees a smile. "Mistoffelees, it's good to see you back."

Mistoffelees gave him a smile. "Thanks. Told you you weren't going to wait for next fall to see me again."

Bombalurina paused for a long moment before shrilling something and rushing at him all at once, grabbing him up in an embrace. He tensed hard at that, but accepted it.

Jerrie half-rose from where he was kneeling to work on attaching brakes to a rolling set, but settled. Mistoffelees had a backbone and hadn't any need for protection-except perhaps from smothering-at the moment.

Mistoffelees let the embrace last another few seconds before pushing Bombalurina back, gently but firmly. "Nice to see you too," he said softly, fur having gone up along his tail.

She blinked at that, glancing down at his wrists from where he was actually holding her somewhat at arms length. "What happened?" she demanded.

He paused a long moment. "Ask me again in a couple years and I'll see about telling you, hm?"

Gus glanced at the small tom, nodding very slightly and moving back to the stage.

Bombalurina gave him a slightly hurt look. "What?"

Shifting his shoulders, Mistoffelees offered her a small smile. "Look, sorry, honestly if you really want to know? A good deal is probably going to be appearing in the papers soon. But I, am certainly not quite willing to talk about it yet, okay?"

Jerrie glanced up at Gus, murmuring. "He told you?"

"Bits. Did you know?"

Jer nodded, dropping his gaze back to his work.

Mistoffelees offered Bombalurina another small smile. "Sorry," he murmured softly, stepping away, catching the exchange between Jerrie and Gus out of the corner of his eye. Bombalurina still looked a good deal offended and hurt, but also a good deal happy that he was actually there. After a moment's thought, Jemi approached him.

"Hey, M," she said lightly, taking one paw in hers rather than attempting to hug him. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," he murmured softly, glancing down at her paw and one brow raising. "Wait..."

She grinned happily at that.

"You're engaged? To Pounce yeah?" She nodded. "Oh, darling, that's fantastic," Mistoffelees said, grinning at her.

Jerrie glanced up at Gus, who wore an expression that clearly told the torbie he'd be explaining some things to the older tom later.

Gus turned to watch Mistoffelees and the others quietly

She nodded, still wanting to hug him, but after his reaction to Bombalurina not risking it. Her eyes tracked down to his wrists as well but she remained grinning. "It is, thank you."

He nodded again, glancing toward Jerrie and nodding at him.

Jerrie nodded, finally rising. "Good t' see you out an' about, Mistoffelees."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said. "Good to be able to see you while out and about as well."

"Indeed. We've missed you 'round here."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said again softly.

"You're welcome. How're you settlin' in?"

"Good, got a new apartment figured out finally," he said with a faint smile. "Not a studio."

Jerrie laughed at that. "Good to hear."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Yeah." He glanced around the group again, smiling faintly, though still very much on edge.

"Well, y' up for givin' me a paw on th' sets?"

Mistoffelees blinked, considered and grinned. "Sure. So long as I'm not supposed to lift anything too heavy or..." stretch my back too much, he didn't add when everyone was staring at him. It was mostly healed, but he'd rather err on the side of caution... and not get yelled at by Coricopat one way or another.

Jerrie nodded. "Yeah mostly just gettin' brakes on an' getting some painting done t'day."

"No problems then."

"Indeed."

Mistoffelees nodded, glancing at Bombalurina and Jemi and offering them both smiles before following Jerrie, tail swishing behind him, and just glad he could wear as many layers as he had on.

o.o.o.o

Electra sat, waiting for a certain silver tabby at a café, fiddling with one of the napkins. Munkustrap entered a couple minutes later, approaching her. "Hey..."

"Hey," she said, grinning at him. "It's been a while."

"It has indeed. How have you been?"

"Decent enough," she replied softly. "Things have certainly been hectic of late."

He nodded, taking the seat across from her. "How is your sister doing?"

"A lot better," she replied softly. "Said missing kit has reappeared."

He smiled softly at that. "Yes, I'm glad to hear she's doing better. And how are you doing?"

"You just asked that," she said softly, with a smile. "Good, hectic. The department is in shambles, as you should have noticed."

"No, I asked how you have been." He rejoined with a gentle smile. "And, yes, I had noticed that. Any idea when they'll get somecat to replace the commissioner?"

She shrugged slightly. "They're trying to get Vlask to do it, but even then there's just so much we're finding out about different things that I'm not sure it would make anything less hectic.:

"I suppose that's true. Anything specific I should keep an eye out for?"

She shook her head. "I think you should be fine, especially if Vlask does take command like it looks like he will. Just... there's a lot of corruption that had been hiding behind Growltiger."

He nodded. "And I'm willing to bet even now we're not going to find the full extent of it."

She laughed, perhaps a little on the bitter side and shook her head. "No, probably not. But perhaps we can deal with some of it."

"Perhaps." He studied her for a long moment. "Do you think you'll be sticking around?"

Blinking at that, she tilted her head slightly. "Are you serious? Of course."

"Just wanted to confirm." He spoke quickly.

She blinked. "Oh?" She considered him for a moment and smiled softly. "Any particular reason?"

He considered and then answered quietly. "Well, I...I would hate to see you go, honestly."

"Professionally or otherwise?" she asked softly, same smile in place with a somewhat arched brow.

"Both?"

She smiled faintly at him, hesitating a moment before one of her paws come up to rest on top of his. "I'm glad of that."

He glanced up at her again, offering her a smile. "Good to hear."

Smile widening, she nodded. He glanced around. "What do you say to a walk?"

Shrugging she glanced around. "I would say certainly, if you like," she said, rising.

He rose, offering her his paw. "Shall we then?"

Accepting the paw, she nodded. "I think we shall," she said, letting him lead the way.

He opened the door for her and lead her down the street. "I've missed you."

She tilted her head to see him better. "And I've missed you too, of late."

He glanced at her. "I...I'm glad to hear that..."

Swallowing, she nodded, slipping her arm through his.

"Where does this put us?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "Where do you want it to put us?" She didn't add that before that she hadn't even been sure there had been a "them."

"Well...honestly to begin with I wouldn't mind there /being/ an 'us'."

She grinned faintly. "Funny, I was half thinking the same thing," she said, leaning against him as they walked. "Is there an us then?"

He smiled. "I certainly hope so."

Her grin widened slightly. "Good. Then there is."

"Wonderful."

Nodding, she took a few steps in silence. "So, what are you planning on doing then?"

"I'll be back at the department soon. See about getting back into a normal life"

She nodded. "Normal lives are generally good. And I'll be glad to see you around again."

"And I you." He paused, turning to her.

She stopped with him, tilting her head up. "Hm?"

Another hesitation before he leaned down kissing her lightly. Blinking for a moment, she closed her eyes and leaned slightly up into the kiss. His paw came to rest on her cheek. She continued to return the kiss, purring softly.

He finally broke away. "I ought to let you get back to work..."

"I... I guess so..."

"I can walk you back?"

She nodded, stepping back finally. "Of course you can." He offered her his arm again. Still smiling, she accepted it, letting him lead her back to the station.

o.o.o.o

Skin feeling like it was buzzing, Mistoffelees backed off the stage, grinning slightly like an idiot. For the first time in over half a year he had been on stage, and had done apparently quite well on stage. Cori rose from his seat, picking up the flowers he had with him, and slipped out of the theater around to the stage door.

Moments later, having changed quickly, Mistoffelees headed for the stage door, stilling before grinning at the sight of Cori.

Cori smiled widely, moving over to him, bowing as he offered him the flowers. "You did well tonight, love."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened at that motion, as he grinned slightly, accepting the flowers. "Why thankee, darling."

Cori straightened, catching Mistoffelees around the waist, careful of the flowers. "Congratulations on a job well done." Mistoffelees carefully held the roses to one side, leaning up to kiss the other. Cori leaned down into the kiss, murmuring. "You made it."

Mistoffelees pushed slightly forward into the kiss, free arm coming up to Cori's neck, grinning. "I did," he said softly. "You did too."

Cori grinned down at him. "Bravo."

For a moment Mistoffelees blinked at that before his grin widened. "Fantastic," he murmured, tilting his head up for another quick kiss.

Cori returned the kiss. "What do you say to going out for some dinner tonight?"

Mistoffelees' brows rose, still grinning. "I would say fantastic to that as well."

"Wonderful. Shall we?"

Mistoffelees nodded, finally though a little reluctantly stepping back from the other. "Any places in mind? I seem to recall a jazz club around here..." he said with a grin.

Cori chuckled, considering that and then nodding. "I think that may be in order."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, ears perked forward and still grinning.

Coricopat offered him his arm. "Onwards then."

Mistoffelees slipped his free arm in his. "Onwards," he murmured softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end of this very long story! Keeping in mind this was the very first story we wrote together, I think there are elements of it that worked rather well, and certain things we've improved on, such as pacing, since then.
> 
> This chapter really is basically the engagement chapter, isn't it?
> 
> Also, it may be sad but one of my favorite things about this story was making all the greek mythology references with Ademtus and Cassandra.


End file.
